


The Body Shoppe

by robovacation



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, dickus, robovacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 285,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robovacation/pseuds/robovacation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to work here? Get on your knees." Sebastian owns an adult toy store and hires an unruly college student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> October 6th, 2011 - Chapter 1 of TBS.  
> Thanks guys - it gets better I promise.

 

**..**

"Rice. Macaroni and cheese…ramen." A heavy sigh fled tired lips as thin legs walked away from an empty cupboard, slamming the thing shut. "I really need to find a job".

Ciel Phantomhive was a twenty-one year old college student living on his own in his tiny studio apartment. Young, rebellious, somewhat of a punk, kind of a goth, smart, strikingly handsome…and utterly broke. The student could barely afford his dues each month, and the mere thought had him plopping down onto his ragged old couch that sat in the middle of the room.

Large black combat boots propped themselves up on an old coffee table as legs lazily crossed, each stem clad in snug ripped jeans so faded black they were practically grey. The flesh of a slender waist peeked out from under dark blue fabric, an ill-fitting boyscout shirt riding up the pale hips of the boy-no-more. The uniform meant for children barely even cupped Ciel's small shoulders, the sleeves adorned with patches from accomplishments he never earned cinching each bicep.

Thin digits raked through dark locks, the ear-length strands tangling between each finger as the male got the sudden urge to relieve some stress. His hand soon fled the soft tendrils to favor fumbling around his chest pocket instead, pulling out a crushed pack of smokes and bringing them closer to his face in disbelief.

A single blue orb glared at the small box, the soft silk of the eye patch around his other socket wrinkling as he frowned. Not even one cigarette was left for emergency, all taken, the only remains being the light dusting of tobacco flakes collected at the bottom of the box.

"This is getting ridiculous, I'm fucking out of here."

* * *

A beat up thirty year old sedan rested in the carport below the apartment structure, the frigid night air barely frosting each window.

"Come on Black Mamba, let's go find me a job." The male spanked the dirty car on the hood and got inside, starting the engine as he bundled into his seat. Not even a coat nor jacket was taken for protection, each skinny arm quickly prickling up with goosebumps.

The loud muffler puttered away as soon as a heavy boot stepped on the gas, the long leather lacing up just below his knee.

Ciel focused as he drove, his eye on the shimmering city lights that blurred as he sped faster and faster. Thinking about his past professions let a sigh slip past his lips, all flashbacks of being a pizza delivery boy making him cringe. No job could ever fit his busy school schedule, so he thought it'd be best to find something with evening hours in the bustling downtown streets.

It was already nine at night as his eye darted from the road to the shops that lined up across the boulevard, inspecting each doorfront for life.

"One of these places has to be open on a Tuesday night. Freezing my tits off in here."

The faded-black jalopy finally turned onto the sidewalk, parked right on the curb as he noticed a couple of places with open signs flashing neon in the night. Getting out of the vehicle he so dearly loved, Ciel set out on foot to find his future place of employment, chin lifted in confidence, walking down the sidewalk like he owned the damn thing.

As heavy boots crunched onto cold pavement the male looked to his left and then his right. There was another pizza place filled with hordes of college students getting drunk and stuffing their faces like wild animals on a weeknight. The male's nose scrunched right up, causing the black eye patch to wrinkle slightly

"Nooo way…"

Ciel sighed and walked past the restaurant as his shirt hugged his slim middle, the wandering eyes of inebriated girls locking right onto him. A cool hand slipped some of his fallen strands of hair behind his ear, the soft locks slightly curling up over the lobe.

"Uh...wow. That guy is hotttt. Say something to him!" The women giggled as they watched their target approach, shoving ome another the instant Ciel's handsome face finally came into focus.

"Y-you say something! God he's so...sexy. Looks like he'd be a freak in bed."

"No you! Hurry he's coming, he's-"

"Have a good night, girls." Ciel walked passed them and smiled after the greeting, shooting them a suave wink as he licked his lips. The male huffed out a laugh when they started to collectively freak out, and he kept on walking as he heard their swooning finally fade into the other crowds of chatter.

Several storefronts were passed as he looked from block to block, and when that single eye caught his own reflection in a large mirrored pane he stopped in place and took a good hard look at himself.

'I'm probably not dressed for finding a job either. I should have worn something less...badass.'

Aside from the black combat boots, he wore the dark blue boy scout shirt and his black jeans that hung low on his waist, slightly exposing a tiny patch of his pale abdomen. The bottoms of the slim pants were cut off carelessly with scissors years ago and the frayed edges rested right above the leather of the boots. Dark hair was the only thing that was done nicely, parted at each side, the silken eye patch tangling in between the strands as the tied bow hung loosely on the back of his head.

'First rule of fashion, no regrets. Second rule - fuck it. This city is seedy enough anyway.'

The student's pale face froze as an inquisitive eyebrow rose, halting his movements when he caught the reflection of a flickering sign from across the street. The light made his eye widen and he turned around, the wet ground beneath him crunching under his feet.

"The Body Shoppe?" The name escaped his lips as his eye scanned the small storefront. There were no windows, just a small black plaque against a black wall that presented the name in cursive. The door was wooden and had a small window built into the topmost part, which housed an all-white neon sign flickering the words OPEN.

The student took a deep breath of affirmation and darted across the street, running passed an oncoming car when he leapt onto the other curb. A blaring horn made him rudely flip the driver off, and just when he heard brakes squeak he let out a soft 'oh shit' and practically threw himself onto the door.

A sudden wash of bright light lit up Ciel's face, his uncovered eye squinting as he got used to the brightness. The door was pushed back shut and his narrow shoulders soon backed right into it when he realized what kind of store he had just entered.

'Holy shitballs, holy SHIT. I've never seen so many dildos in my entire life.'

The male fanned his face like he was a flustered son of a bitch and desperately tried to give himself a mental peptalk, happy that he had this moment all to himself as the store seemed empty. 'You need to do this man, rent is due in three weeks. Come on Ciel, they're just dildos. Dildos never hurt anyone…right? No, that's probably not true. But it's not like they're going to jump up and try to attack me or anything. You gotta be cool. Confident. Coy. Own the dildos. Be the dildo. Be that row of fat-ass anal plugs.'

The male closed his eye for a split second to calm himself and released a breath when it opened back up, taking in the atmosphere as best he could.

Rows upon rows of dildos and exotic sex toys lined the walls of the surprisingly large shop. As he cautiously walked towards the back he eyed a couple of newfound customers – a sharply dressed older male and a couple of girls, arguing over which strap-on best suited their needs.

Ciel pretended to browse with his head held high like he was born to shop in every aisle. The male smiled and swung his hips ever so slightly as he perused, his level of confidence progressively increasing with each step made.

If Ciel knew what he had besides brains it was beauty, and he took it to full advantage. Men would throw themselves at him constantly, women wanted him, advances were made on almost a daily basis but he would always turn them down sweetly. Not only a gentleman in disguise but a devil when he wanted to be, if it meant getting a job he could switch his demeanor at the drop of a hat. He was that good.

Once he reached the back of the store he smiled at the employee who was fumbling behind the register. It seemed like the kid was still in high school, messy blond hair pulled back with clips, bright cheerful eyes greeting him like it was the first time he had ever seen a customer.

"Hi there! Can I help you?!"

"I'd love to be helped by someone as cute as yourself."

"U-um...I-"

"Hi, I'm Ciel. I'm looking for a job, are you guys hiring by chance?"

Ciel's voice was smooth and slightly flirtatious, a good start he deemed. 'Not really my type but he is kind of cute.' His mind analyzed the boy and he loved the way those pale cheeks blushed right up.

The blond noticed his stares and swallowed. "Ah...actually, one of the girls left last week and we've been looking for someone to work the late shift."

"Wow, that's perfect. I'm your man. I'm available seven days a week after seven o'clock."

"Really? What a coincidence! The late shift is from eight in the evening to two in the morning. Would you like to apply?"

Ciel lulled his eagerness and gave a sweet smile instead. "I can't imagine it being any more perfect. Can I fill out an application right now?"

"Sure! Give me a sec I'll be right back heh gotta go to the back. Room. The back office I mean! Ah sorry wait right here!"

"Take your time, I'll wait as long as you want me to."

The boy shuffled off into the back mumbling to himself as Ciel patiently waited. He looked at the display case beneath the register and eyed all of the items in stock, cringing at the vagina-simulators men would lube up and fuck.

'Grossss...men are fucking gross.'

"Got the application!" The blond came back in, pushing through red velvet curtains as he held the paper in his hand. He placed it on the glass counter and looked back up at Ciel with a smile on his cute face.

"The owner is in the back. I told him that you were a perfect candidate, so after you fill it out I'll see if you can meet him."

"You're an angel. I don't know how to thank you." Ciel genuinely smiled at the employee as he took the piece of paper, happy that he was one step closer to stability. Before he was about to step away to go fill out the form a small arm shot out at him, halting his movements.

"My name's Finny by the way!"

Ciel took the boy's hand like a gentleman and smiled as he gave the tips of the small digits a gentle squeeze. He lifted the palm up as if taking the hand of royalty and in his most debonair voice greeted him in return.

"Nice to meet you, Finny. The pleasure is all mine."

"I-it was nothing!" The boy retracted his hand without thinking and turned seven shades of red. "Please ah, please fill out the application before the boss leaves for the day!"

Ciel smiled and narrowed his eye, picking up that the kid was probably not into men despite how shy he had become. The male huffed out a soft laugh and brushed it off, never wanting to make the poor thing feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you go anywhere, now - I'll be right back."

"Ah, sure thing!" The innocent straight boy was still affected by such a strong presence, the way Ciel carried himself making him question his own preference. "I'll wait right here!"

Finny inwardly cursed himself for sounding so desperate, and he couldn't help but stare at Ciel as he turned around to leave the store. He was dressed uniquely and had such a way of speaking that made him instantaneously nervous. It was his face, his mouth, his voice - that covered eye. The blond was excited to get to know this person and he only hoped the boss would like him just as much.

..

"Thanks for shopping at The Body Shoppe!" Blond locks were tiredly ruffled as an impatient Finny waved goodbye to some customers, relieved that he finally had a moment to go to the backroom and speak with his superior.

Velvet curtains ruffled opened and then shut, falling into place as the male dashed right through them. The break room and storage area were small for a business of its size, the largest area being the office of the man who ran the place. It was enclosed by four walls with a frosted glass door at the front, no windows or signs or any indicator that it was an office at all.

The cozy break area before it had a table and some chairs, a large 52" TV on the wall. Passing the office was a unisex bathroom, and that was pretty much it besides another, larger door to the left which led to a small room where extra stock was stored. Finny was the only employee there at the moment so he glanced behind him to make sure the shop was truly empty before approaching the occupied room and knocking on the glass.

"Come in." The low voice from the other side had the boy smiling, and he quickly opened the door and made his way inside.

The office was small and tastefully decorated, a single ornate wooden desk prominently placed in the middle and a couple of bookshelves lining the wall. A large black office chair spun around when Finny approached, and his boss finally turned to face him.

Reading glasses were removed from the superior's handsome face, revealing a set of piercing eyes. Pitch-black hair was neatly trimmed in the back as longer bangs rested delicately behind his ears. When the man got up from his chair he stood taller than most, a firm body with broad shoulders and a slim waist. He wore a fitted black dress shirt that tucked into tailored black trousers, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as if he had been working all day and night.

"What is it now, did he decide against it?"

"Nope, just wanted to let you know that the guy should be coming back with the application in a few minutes! I can't wait for you to see him- I mean meet him!"

"You're too enthusiastic, it's making me weird.. So..." The man sat back down on his chair and placed his ankle on top of his knee as he eyed the boy. "What's he like anyway?"

"Well…he looks kind of…strange." The blond looked up towards the ceiling in recollection.

"Strange how?"

"Hm...well, he was skinny and wore a little boy scout shirt, ripped jeans and these looong boots that laced up to almost his knees! Oh but he was um...how do I explain...he was so nice! He grabbed my hand a-and ah! I mean he seemed like a genuine guy...and stuff...did I mention he was nice?"

"Mmhmm. Nice. Right."

"WHAT I swear that's what I'm trying to say!"

"Honestly Finny, you've worked here for years and have seen some crazy things yet you say this guy was strange. Sounds like some hustler trying to get a job to me."

Finny rolled his blue eyes and stared at his boss like he was trying to prove a point.

"He wasn't a hustler! He was super courteous and I think he'll really fit in. I guess I didn't mean he was strange, just different I guess. Oh - he had an eye patch too!"

"An eye patch? Was it fake? Maybe he really is a freak."

"It looked real…maybe. I don't think he's the type to use such a strange accessory like that just for fashion." The blond walked over to the other end of the office and sat down on a swivel stool, spinning around in it as he spoke. "Although to be so young with an eye injury...it's kind of rare isn't it? I wonder what happened...I hope he's okay."

"Spare him the pity party, it could be useful. A weird guy like him would attract customers."

"Hey that's mean!"

The man's eyes softened as a shred of humanity crept back into his conscience. He glanced at his employee and then quickly looked away as he asked his next question.

"Is he, in fact…attractive?"

Finny let out a small giggle, relieving some of the unwanted tension between them.

"I think you of all people would think so."

“And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he dresses kind of tough, besides the boy scout shirt, heh. But you can tell he's really smart, and like I said he seems SUPER kind! Also he's pretty um...handsome, I mean…he'd appeal to the girls and guys. Blue eyes ah...eye. Nice hair. But the way he carries himself you can just tell he's a people person - he'd be so perfect here!"

"And why the hell would 'me of all people' find that attractive?"

Finny stopped his spinning and stood still, the chair squeaking as he slammed his feet on the ground.

"It's just the first thing I thought about when he walked in. That he's perfect for you."

"Oh please. I haven't been in a relationship in forever and I don't plan on changing that. If anything he'll be eye candy for the customers and that's it. I don't date employees…or anyone for that matter. I run an adult toy store – that's not necessarily the best occupation for romance."

"Hah…you're right I guess. I mean who knows if he's even gay…although I could swear he was flirting with me. When he smiled at me my heart almost skipped a beat it was crazy!"

A low laugh escaped the owner's throat and his handsome smile curved onto flawless lips. "Did he really? You know I don't want some irresponsible flirt working here."

"He wasn't like gross flirting like some customers do - he was being ah what's the word...gentlemanly! Is that a word? He was good-natured. I doubt he wanted anything to do with me...although who's to say he won't try hitting on a customer or something I guess. Maybe he could tell I was straight? If he saw you I bet he'd flirt with you, you always have men trying to claw their way into your life you're like a guy-magnet!"

"Finny. Shut up. I'm trying to hire someone to  _work_ under me – not sleep under me. Remember that. Now go do your job before you piss me off."

"I bet he'll do booooth." Finny chimed before getting a pencil thrown at him, giggling as he playfully slid around on the stool and dodged various incoming office supplies.

The sound of the front door being opened had the man's eyes shoot towards the entrance of the store, their laughter ceasing the instant they heard a distant hello.

"Ugh, looks like he's here - go get him I want to get this over with already."

"Don't worry, Sebastian. Just remember...don't fall in love with your future employee." The blond laughed as a paperclip flew right passed his face, and he hopped off the chair and finally left the office.

Sebastian sighed as the door to his office clicked shut, his long digits raking through his locks to relieve the sudden bout of nerves.

"Why do I not feel good about this..."

..

* * *

"Here you go Finny, all for your reading pleasure." A smiling Ciel handed the blond the piece of paper and intently stared as he watched the male scan it. The single orb studied the boy for over a minute, a quick swipe of his tongue on his bottom lip as he tried to keep his nerves at bay. In the next second it was finally over, and the employee looked up at him and returned the smile.

"Everything looks good! I'm going to hand this to the boss and he'll be with you in a moment. His name is Mr. Michaelis by the way.”

"Of course, thanks again."

As the blond left behind the partition of curtains, the one-eyed male started to wonder what the boss looked like. 'Mr. Michaelis…sounds like some cultist. Probably a sleaze ball. Wears club shirts and has gross slicked hair.' He chuckled as he leaned his arms on the glass counter, his head hanging low as he eyed some cock rings set out beautifully on small velvet cushions. 'Man this store just reminds me how long it's been since I've gotten laid. So sad.'

"Please remove your arms from the glass – we have to clean that you know."

Sebastian spoke low and soft and his eyes immediately slid up and down Ciel's fine body. He checked out that slim waist and curved ass and involuntarily licked his bottom lip when he saw the creamy white skin peeking out from the male's hip.

Ciel shot up and stood straight before his eye lowered onto a pair of shiny black shoes. As the blue orb rose he took in the handsome sight of the owner and couldn't help but smile. Taller than he could ever imagine, a fine jaw and a hot throat, the way his sleeves pushed up on his pale arms making Ciel wonder what the rest of his bare skin looked like.

'Jesus fucking christ this guy looks like a model. He's so tall my fucking neck'll break.'

Turns out Mr. Michaelis was beyond sexy and not a sleazeball in the slightest.

"I apologize. My...name's Ciel." A cute smile. A lifted chin. The male stuck out his hand for a shake but Sebastian just stared at it and turned around, rude as could be.

"This way please."

Ciel would have gasped in offense if he wasn't able to control himself. 'Wow what a jerk. Just because you're hot doesn't give you the right to be a dick!' The college student cleared his throat as he tried to ignore the rude gesture. 'This guy can seriously go to hell fucking stupid male model asshole freakshow.'

Once they entered the small office Sebastian shut the door, Ciel turning around and shooting him a calm smile as a desperate final attempt to get his approval. It was quickly scoffed away and the male grit his teeth, as no man had ever refused his advances. Not once.

"Sit. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, the owner of this shop," he sighed, "and cut the cute act, that bullshit doesn't work on me. Go bat your eyelashes at someone else if that's all you amount to."

Ciel internally exploded with annoyance, his smile dropping down into a flat grimace. He genuinely liked speaking to Finny out front but this guy made him instantly cringe, wiping his respectful demeanor right from him. 'I hate this place. I'd rather be a pizzaboy than work with this jackass.'

"So,” The owner sat down on his large chair and put his glasses on to read the application, only making him ten times more attractive as he concentrated. "You're able to work every day after seven?"

'Stupid bitch-dick what's with that perfect ugly idiot flawless face take those glasses off you poser I'm sure your vision is as perfect as your dumb fucking body FUCK.' "Yes. That's right."

He put the paper down and took off the frames with the pinch of two long digits, his low voice cutting the silence of the room. "You do realize what kind of shop this is, correct?"

Ciel looked around, eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Uh...an adult toy store?"

"Wow we got a scholar over here. Are you comfortable with this line of work is what I meant."

The student clenched his teeth at the insult, his arms crossing over his slim middle as he snarled, revealing his attitude. "It's fine."

"Are you sure your family or girlfriend wouldn't mind?" The man eyed the tight blue shirt Ciel wore for the millionth time and scoffed. "Sorry, I just now noticed your...ensemble if you could even call it that. I meant  __boyfriend._ _ "

Ciel was angry beyond words but calmed himself down and forced out a smile, deciding to let his true self speak.

"Yeah, man look at you - you're really observant. It's true, I like sucking dick what can I say - not that I attempted any way of hiding it. It's not like it was on the application because if I accidentally missed it you can go ahead and check it off for me, trust me."

Sebastian laughed out a breath, that rude attitude rousing his interests even more.

"Well now that would just be a bit too intrusive, right?" he smiled, "Your dick sucking skills might come in handy here though, so it's good that it piques your interests." The man got up from his chair and walked around his desk, leaning back on the surface of the table as he got a closer look of the most interesting specimen to ever pass through the shop doors.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" The owner was now so close that Ciel could smell his light cologne, the musky scent filling his nostrils as his neck craned back to meet the man's eyes.

"You can converse with the other dick-sucking customers and recommend products, they love that." Sebastian pushed himself off the desk and passed Ciel, grabbing a thin silver case that was on the shelf right behind the student. "No need to get scared, Phantomhive, I can practically smell your fear. I'm not going to come on to you - you're not my type."

'What the hell – is he gay? No way, he's just teasing me. This is bad. Real bad. If this guy fucks guys I am out of here. Man I need a smoke. Two smokes. Twenty.'

"Good, I'm glad. And it's not fear you smell - it's disgust - in you." Ciel slid on the small stool and backed away from the owner, not giving a damn how unprofessional he had become.

"Wow that's a first. People usually find me charming." Sebastian turned around to face the male again, twiddling the case between his fingers as he flashed a deadly smile.

"HA! Charming my ass you're vile and disrespectful and arrogant."

"Please, stop - you flatter me."

"You're a real prick you know that."

"And you're so sweet yourself."

Ciel huffed and widened his thighs as he sat, the leather of his boots creaking as he moved.

"Are we done here or what, I have other places to be if all you're going to do is talk shit."

"In such a hurry and you never even answered my question, try paying more attention. There have been previous employees whose relationships deteriorated due to this type of work. I don't want any childish drama going down in my shop."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed angrily as he snapped back an answer. "My family is hours away and I don't have a boyfriend, so yeah…everything seems good on that front.”

"That's good." A grin spread across Sebastian's fine face and he softened his voice in an insulting manner. "I wouldn't want you getting overly emotional while on the job."

"I guarantee you that won't happen."

"Well then. You seem like an okay candidate, there's just one more thing." The man put the small case down on his desk and took two steps towards the male, lifting his chin as he spoke.

"Get on your knees and blow me."

Ciel swallowed, his tongue thick in his mouth. He was shocked and angry and dare he admit it – slightly intrigued.

"W-what?" he breathed, finally letting his nerves get the best of his speech.

"Do you want me to repeat it for you? Suck me off, I'm waiting."

Ciel shot up from the stool and stared into those intimidating eyes before forcefully pushing the man's broad shoulders, daring to kick him with his heavy boots.

"I don't fucking think so! I wouldn't suck you off in a million years, even if you paid me."

Sebastian laughed as his head cocked back, the smile on his face genuine for the first time.

"Relax yourself. That was just a small test. You'll be propositioned by a lot of people while working here you know. I had to make sure I wasn't hiring some whore.”

Ciel blushed for the first time in what seemed like years and his long boots squeaked in place as he tried to calm down.

"What a stupid test! And just how many people have failed it?"

"About three."

"That's disgusting. I feel sorry for those sick fucks."

"You do? Why - am I that ugly to you?" Sebastian took another step forward, their bodies only about two feet from one another now as they stood face to face. He noticed the way that single eye glared, and every part of the male made the man more interested by the second.

"You're disgusting and I'm sure your tiny dick is just as bad."

"Tiny? Why don't you find out for yourself how tiny it is."

"Like hell I would you sick freak. I'd rather die than ever feel you."

"So you're telling me that your little heart doesn't beat faster when I get closer?" They were almost nose to nose as Sebastian stared him down, the male almost a foot shorter than his enormous stature.

Ciel raised his wrist and glanced at it before looking back up to the tall thing like it didn't affect him in the slightest.

“Check my pulse, I actually think it slowed you're that boring to me.”

Sebastian surprised him as he latched onto the thin wrist and Ciel let out a small grunt as he struggled with the brutish grip. He could feel his heart starting to not only beat faster, but race and thump loudly in his chest.

The owner widened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow as the orbs rolled down to meet Ciel's stare, surprised at the way red seemed to spread across that angered face.

"Let  _go._ " Ciel raised his voice as he felt the pressure of Sebastian's cold fingers leave his wrist, the sudden jerk of his arm making him take a step back to balance himself.

"If you still want to work here, come back tomorrow night."

The man seemed to swallow after he spoke, and he handed the unemployed punk the small business card that he had removed from the case and set on the table.

"Wait...you...you still want to hire me?" Ciel's embarrassment showed as he averted his gaze.

"Finny was right - there's something about you. Sleep on it and come back if you're still up for it."

Ciel straightened his shirt with the glide of a palm, uneasy at the offer.

"If I do work here – you're not going to sexually harass me or anything right? Because I'll sue your ass, take you and all your fucking dildos to court."

Sebastian laughed at the friskiness of his voice. "What did I just say - annoying little boy scouts aren't my type. You'll only be used for work, nothing else - you just don't do it for me.”

Ciel breathed out in half relief and half offense. "Just what I wanted to hear."

The male turned around and held the doorknob in his hand as he sneered back an insult, lifting his chin and giving him the old sideways-glare before he spoke.

"Old uptight men with tiny dicks aren't my type either. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Michaelis."

Another smile spread across Sebastian's face and he couldn't help but breathe out a laugh in response.

"I can't wait to have you working under me-” The man's last words were cut off as his own door was slammed in his face, the harsh sound echoing loud within the room.

'Damn...' Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he walked back to his chair, trying to collect himself after meeting one of the most attractive males he had ever laid eyes on.

'Stupid Finny.'

* * *

 

 

"Ciel! How did it go?" The blond reached out and politely tapped the male's arm in anticipation of his answer, friendly as could be.

Ciel frowned and gave the small hand a pat before it slid right off of him.

"Is the owner always like that?"

"Always like what?"

"An asshole."

Finny giggled, "What? No way! Sebastian is super nice to all the staff and customers. I've never even seen him yell or scream at anyone before I swear!"

A sharp laugh escaped Ciel's lips and he held his stomach as the laughter ensued. "You can't be talking about the same person. That guy in there was a jerk!"

"He's like that during the first interview, just to gauge the type of employee he's hiring. Tomorrow he'll be a changed man and treat you like the nice guy that he is – I promise!”

"I doubt it...but I'll trust you because you're sweet." He laughed when the boy's ears turned red, composing himself and trying to rid the anger from his mind. "How do you know I'm coming back tomorrow anyway?"

Finny smiled shyly. "Sebastian always gives potential employees one day to think about it. And I know you're going to say yes."

"Oh yeah? How do you know for sure?"

"Because…you're perfect for him. The position. You're perfect for the position." He quickly corrected himself.

The college student pretended to not catch the fumble, smiling once he saw the shy boy nervously bite his own lips.

"Okay then, sunshine. Thanks for everything – you did a lot for me." An intentional wink was flashed and he exited the shop with a small wave, loving how the boy nervously laughed and looked away at the new pet name.

..

"That was the weirdest job interview I've ever been on." Once at his place Ciel was about to get ready for bed before his phone rang just as he crossed the threshold to his studio. He swiped at the device as his front door slammed shut and let out a short grunt in greeting as he walked over to his mattress.

" __Hey, hey_ _ _._ "

"Alois, give me a second baby I just got home." Ciel bent down to start unraveling his long laces, cursing as the strings whipped out of place. It took less than a minute to have the boots thudding onto the wall across from him, and the male crawled between the blankets and removed his eye patch, placing it on the night stand.

The exposed eyelid had a thick horizontal scar running over the length of it, and it fluttered slightly before closing up once again.

"Alright what's up, is everything okay?"

" __Just wanted to see what was up. Heh, I'm bored. Wanna have sex or something?_ _ "

Ciel almost choked before he started laughing. "Are you high? We haven't fucked in years, why in the hell would you want to sleep with me again anyway?"

" __I am kinda high actually, but I was just joking. Trust me I don't miss getting fucked by your wild ass. Worse lay ever_ _ _.”_

"That's funny considering you used to  _beg_ me for it every night. And I would be offended if I actually gave a shit about what you thought."

" __SOO how's your impotence doing_ _ ?"

Alois knew the male all too well. They had first met in junior high and dated since they were fourteen up until seventeen. Their past was heavy and too much went on, and after a specific incident Ciel decided it would be best if they just remained friends. Years later they were practically inseparable – best friends to the very end no matter who or what got in the way.

"I'm not impotent, moron. I just haven't gotten laid in a couple of years and well...that one thing."

" __That is so so sad. I got laid last night – wanna hear about it_ _ _?_ "

"Yeah no thanks," Ciel paused and smiled when he could practically hear Alois frown. "Hey so I went to this job interview today."

Alois perked right back up.  _"R_ __eally?_ _ __Where_ _ _?"_

"It's some sex toy shop place…adult...thing. It was so weird man."

_"_ __Oh my god! Get me discounts! Wait...why was it weird_ _ ?"

"Well the owner, he was such an asshole to me.”

Alois breathed out a laugh and hummed like he knew what was up. " _Wa_ __s he a…hot...asshole_ _ _?_ "

"He looked like some god damned model, maybe around 28 or 29…really tall. _Super_ fucking tall. Deep voice." Ciel closed his good eye as he spoke the confession. “He asked me to suck his dick, too."

" __WHAT? No way! Wait so he's...bigger than you? You've only ever liked smaller guys. I mean not that you LIKE this dipshit but you know what I mean. So anyway - did you do it_ _ _?_ "

"Hell no! Who do you think I am? It was apparently some test or something to see that I wasn't some sex shop whore or whatever. But the guy was a dick, for real. He pissed me off."

" __Why the hell do you hate him so much – did something happen_ _ _? I mean besides the BJ request._ "

"Ugh. We were arguing about something – he asked if my heart raced when I was near him, could you believe it? That old fuck trying to get me all boned up."

" __That's kinda hot, actually…so what did you do_ _ _?_ "

"I told him to feel my pulse, and he grabbed my wrist with his enormous hands. My stupid heart was fucking racing like crazy I couldn't control it.”

" __Well, that's expected I mean you did say he was a hot piece of ass_ _ _…_ "

"It was the weirdest thing though, Alois...” Ciel closed his eye in disappointment, wanting to desperately sink deeper into his sheets.

" __What_ _ ?"

"I got hard. For the first time in almost half a year."

If Alois would have been drinking something he would have spit it right out. " _W_ __hat? No way! But you...I mean after what happened, I never knew you didn't even get...you know...regularly aroused. Really? Did he notice_ _ _?_ "

"Well a few months ago I woke up in the morning all bonercity because of some dream I had that  _wasn't_ a fucking nightmare for a change. But since then I mean just nothing. And no, he didn't notice thank god I would have kicked my own ass if he did."

" __Maaan. Six months. What the hell do you do with yourself? I would die if I didn't jack it for six days even_ _ _._ "

"Well ever since the accident my sex drive has just depleted, you know that. They told me I would be hired if I come in tomorrow. But what if I work there and just have a damn boner the whole time? It's like I'm going through puberty again or something.”

" _Ugh you poor thing my little baby Ciel so adorable._ __I doubt it. Maybe it was just some weird occurrence, like your dick suddenly woke up or something. When you go back tomorrow, shake his hand and see what happens. If you stay all nice and soft you won't have any problems.”__

"Yeah, you're right. Plus I need this job. Anyway, it's late baby I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at school?”

" __Alright, see ya. Try not to have any wet dreams_ _ _._ "

"Only if you're in them." Ciel laughed as he heard Alois burst out into hysterics and he smiled just as he hung up. It was a long day and the pillow seemed more than comfortable, so he pressed his cheek against it and finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 

 

"Uh-oh! Boner patrol! Make way, clear the rooms every one – Ciel has a boner and it's __huuuuuuge_ _!"

Alois greeted his friend in the thankfully empty sidewalk, a huge smile tracing his flush lips. The college student was the same height as Ciel – pretty blond hair cut just above his shoulders, a face fine enough to study, and sky blue eyes that always seemed high. He wore tight black jeans and a loose white tank top, a large tattoo of a spider resting on the top of his left arm. The male's pale skin was smooth and exposed despite the cold, and a lit cigarette lifted to his smirking mouth.

"Wow. I knew I shouldn't have told you. Here gimme that." Ciel took the cigarette from the blond's mouth and gave it a long drag before releasing the white smoke from his pursed lips. "Can I have this? I'm going to take it anyway, too bad."

"Sure, I'm trying to quit so here, have the rest of my pack." Alois shoved the small box into Ciel's chest and he graciously took it.

"Ugh you're the best, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only every waking minute." Alois laughed and checked out his friend, leaning forward to bite him hard on the cheek before getting rudely shoved away.

"Your teeth you dick!"

"You look cute today, I couldn't help myself."

Ciel was wearing almost the exact same thing as the previous day, except instead of the boy scout shirt he had a plain black tee on and a double breasted navy coat wrapped around his slim waist.

The male watched the blond, staring at his tiny hips before looking back up into his familiar eyes. "It's cold today – look at you you're barely wearing anything. You want my coat?”

"Why Ciel Phantomhive you're such a sweetheart.” Alois made a kissy noise and pinched his friend's cheek. “But I'm good – let's just get inside already yeah?”

The two males walked together as they always did, Ciel's concern for the blond's lack of clothes forcing him to plop an arm over his shoulders as they headed to class. Smoke swept away from the ex-couple, and the two finally separated as they got to the entrance of the university.

“See you tomorrow, my little genius.” Alois lifted a hand and twiddled his fingers, smiling at Ciel as he walked backwards towards his class.

“Later loser.” Ciel shot him a wink and tightened his coat, his single eye on the male until he turned back around. As the blond walked away a soft sigh left his lips, and all Ciel could think about was the hours it was going to take for class to finally be over.

* * *

 

Once night had fallen Ciel headed home and rested on the couch before looking at the clock - almost eight on the dot. It was time to get ready for his appointment.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair, staring at his reflection as his fresh skin flushed with unease. The eye patch he wore was laying next to him on the sink, and just as he lifted it from its place the male opened his right eye.

A slight pang in his chest made him swallow as he stared at the dead orb, the milky white eye shifting in its socket as he glanced down to the silk in his hand.

There was a large scar that ran across the length of the ruined eyelid too prominent to ever hide, the abrasion cutting horizontally almost to his temple. The male winced before quickly closing it back shut and he tied the patch tightly as if he would never want it to slip off of his being.

Ciel rushed out of the bathroom, grabbed his coat and snatched his keys, the sound of his heavy boots clomping on the hardwood floor calming his nerves only slightly.

..

"Hi, Ciel!" Finny waved as the male entered the shop, completely overjoyed to see him.

"Hey there." Ciel smiled and looked to the boy's left, where another employee stood. The male was blond and built and kind of grungy looking, jeans and a plain t-shirt, an unlit cigarette tucked behind his ear.

"Hey buddy, I'm Bard. I'm not gay - just want to clear the air." He held out his calloused hand and shook the student's palm roughly.

Ciel laughed, "Hey, I'm Ciel Phantomhive. As long as we're getting our sexual orientations out of the way, I'm a raging homo.”

Bard let out a loud booming laugh as he cocked his head back. "I like this kid. Good job Finn.” The brute noticed two college girls enter the store and quickly excused himself.

"Well that was interesting." Ciel smiled.

"He gets hit on a lot by guys so he has a habit of doing that," the boy sweetly laughed, "so are you here to see Sebastian?"

"Well, I want the job, so I have no choice."

Finny smiled politely. “He's busy right now, give him like five minutes. Care to ask about anything in the store while we wait?"

Ciel leaned on the glass again completely forgetting the rules, his rounded ass slightly sticking out towards the entrance.

"Hmm...what's that vaginal uh...tube thing? I saw it yesterday and it freaked me out. You just stick your dick in that or what?”

Finny laughed and picked up the device. "Well it's pretty simple. Like many things in this store, the only instruction is 'insert penis here' his index finger slipped through the fake rubbery lips and spread them apart, placing it in front of Ciel's face to get a better view. "You can control the pressure and everything. It's a top seller."

"Oh yeah? Have you tried it?"

The blond let out a nervous squeak and swallowed. "S-sometimes it's recommended that the staff samples the products so we can give accurate descriptions to our customers."

"So that's a yes? Does it feel like the real thing?" Ciel enjoyed the look on the younger male's face and hummed as he leaned over even more, the curve of his back dipping as he swayed for flirtatious effect. "Or is there nothing compared to a nice, tight pussy?"

Finny almost exploded into embarrassment as he was asked the extremely personal question, but before he could speak he was interrupted, saved by his boss like always.

A sudden hand rested low and heavy on Ciel's hip as it shoved him to the side and the male jumped up with a small squeal.

"What did I say about leaning on the glass? Are you stupid or something?" Sebastian eyed Finny's flushed cheeks and snarled. “And stop flirting with Finny. He's straight and I don't want some little punk coming in here and making him question his sexuality." He pushed past the velvet curtains before Ciel could even blurt out a reply.

The male felt warmth where his hip had been groped and his eyes widened as he realized what happened. 'What the hell!'

Sebastian pushed back through the curtains once again and hissed, poking his head through the burgundy panels. "What the hell are you waiting for, a written invitation? Do your legs work – I don't have all day." His deep eyes pierced into the college student, seething with spite.

'I thought he was supposed to be nice, he's gotten worse fucking stupid huge frankenstein model fuck.'

Ciel said nothing as he followed the man right into his office.

"So are you going to work here or are you wasting my time?" Sebastian walked into the room and turned around, leaning back onto his desk. Those large hands propped up against the wood as he stood in front of the student, the same black shirt and slacks as he wore before making him look even more menacing.

"I'm going to work here."

The owner held back a smile because he knew what was good for him, instead swallowing when he blatantly stared at his new employee.

"Good, you start tomorrow at eight. Don't be late."

"I'm never late." Ciel scoffed.

"You can tell time, how profound." Sebastian stepped closer, about a foot away from the male as he extended his palm out between them. "Congratulations."

"The pleasure is all mine." Ciel grabbed the hand and found it to be surprisingly soft, but when he realized he had been holding it for way too long it was already too late.

"Would you like to take my hand home with you?" Sebastian forcefully broke the grip and had the audacity to wipe his palm on the side of his thigh just to get a rise out of the other.

"Now get out of here before you fall in love with me."

Ciel fumed and mumbled 'jackass' under his breath before exiting the office like a bat out of hell. He flew past Finny who was helping a customer and stormed out of there as fast as his long boots could take him.

 

* * *

 

When Ciel got to his car he plopped down on the seat and started freaking out, his hand running over his swollen crotch as his other dug for his cell. Flipping his phone open, he dialed Alois faster than his fingers could fumble.

" __What up, motherfuckerrrr._ _ "

"I just came back from the shop." Ciel's voice was low and angry.

" __Wuh-oh, what happened_ _ _?_ "

"I got hired - but I'm sitting in my car right now with a raging boner that's what fucking happened!"

" __Whoa. I am not touching this with a ten foot pole. Don't jack off in the car - go have sex with a fuck buddy or something_ _ _!_ "

"I don't have fuck buddies like you do! I don't fuck remember?!"

" __Well I don't think it's going to go away until you have some normal human interaction down there, Ciel_ _ _..._ "

"Shit. Come to my place right now. No wait, I'll drive to you - you at home?"

_"_ __What? You're kidding! I'm not going to meet up with you so you can fuck me in that dirty-ass car after all these years_ _ _!_ "

"I don't want to fuck your stupid ass, just...fuck...come and jerk me off or something?" He couldn't take the pressure and unzipped his jeans, releasing the stiff organ and letting it flop out into his warm palm.

" __Haha! You are so insane - what is wrong with you? There's no way my hands will wrap around your dick, sorry - I'm hanging up now !_ _ " Alois could hear a small moan escape the other's lips and he gasped. "  __CIEL! Don't jack off while I'm talking to you!_ _ "

"S-sorry, baby, can't help it. Shit…" Ciel's right hand gripped onto the mass as his left dropped the phone and gripped the steering wheel instead. Fingers tightened against the rigid flesh as his motions grew quicker.

The slap-slap of skin meeting skin filled the small car and Ciel's heavy breaths were in sync with the way he fucked his own fist. Before he was about to come a loud bang on his window practically gave him a heart attack, his mouth choking out a gasp at the sudden interruption.

Both hands immediately released their objects and his heart raced as his blue eye rolled in its socket and looked up through the slightly cracked window, cock still sticking straight up, glistening tip oozing precum, sanity slowly wavering.

Sebastian stood there with the largest smirk spread across his face, and he lifted his hand and condescendingly twiddled his fingers.

"Well well well, no wonder you were in such a rush to leave…"

'Just…just kill me.'

..

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

Sebastian leaned his forearm above the car window and took a small peek inside, his long black trench coat hugging his torso as he breathed in the cold night air.

"Phantomhive, I just chased you down to give you your schedule but it seems you're too busy drowning in your own spunk." The man let out the insult as he spoke to Ciel's erection instead of his face. It was barely visible in the dark, the student's coat and pants covering almost half of it.

Ciel's heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest and leave him for dead, his palms perspiring like some hormonal teenager and his eye never daring to roll up. After a few seconds of silence he released a calming breath and decided to keep it cool, hating the fact that he could even think of getting flustered over this.

A blue eye finally locked onto tall dark and handsome, pausing right onto that smirking grin of his. “You can stand there and watch like the old pervert that I know you are, or you can get the hell away from me. I'm kind of busy right now."

Ciel's sweaty hand gripped the stiff flesh once again and he gave it a lazy pump before smiling and blowing a quick kiss to his boss.

Sebastian had seen a lot of shit in his twenty-eight years of life, but he had to admit that this one-eyed student was truly a sight to behold. "Well since you gave me the option I think I might stay.” His voice was smooth and deep, and right after he said his last word the man released a breathy laugh.

The laugh seemed to pierce right through to Ciel's dick because after the male heard it his erection thumped hard into the tight fist. “F-fuck you." His fingers fumbled around the wet tip and spread the precum all over the length before sliding back down to the thick base.

A couple of buzzed college girls walked by and Sebastian raised an eyebrow, ripping his gaze from the dimly lit organ.

“Oh hello, ladies!" He waved cheerfully, beckoning the weak-minded females.

Ciel shot his head up and narrowed his only eye as he spoke. “Don't you fucking _dare."_ The words seeped out of his flushed lips as his pumps continued.

The two girls saw the handsome devil that was Sebastian Michaelis and giggled as they approached the vehicle.

"Hey there," his deep voice made their smiles widen. More giggles ensued as they now stood about five feet away from Ciel's car, hopelessly caught by the seducers trap. “Do you think you can give us a...hand?”

"Wow, you're hot. What's your name, cutie?" One of the bitches reached out for the man and slid her fingers down Sebastian's arm, completely ignoring his question. Ciel caught the slightest flash of discomfort in his boss' face and closed his eye, perversely relishing in the scowl as he kept rubbing.

"I just wanted to know if you two were interested in helping my friend out. He's touching himself in his car all alone and needs some assistance." Sebastian shot a handsome pout as dual blushes rose. ' _Too easy.'_ The two girls inched closer to the car as they laid eyes on a jerking Ciel frantically moving his arm up and down.

Ciel raised his left hand and twiddled his slim fingers. "Good evening, l-ladies!" A cute smiled traced his lips as his eye rolled up to look past the hoes and to his boss' shocked face.

"Oh my god! He's really jacking off in there! And he's...hot! D-do you really want us to help? We can definitely help!"

"Actually, I have my hands full, as you can see – you know, with my dick and all. But this gentleman over here was l-looking for a some fine specimens like you. And you two fine foxes seem to be just his type.” ' _Ugh_ , _h_ _is face. Fuck, his face of anguish is making me go crazy.'_ "So why don't you guys have a good...time together? His name is S-se...sebastian." _'Shit'.' “_ And he _loves_ college chicks". Ciel started to seriously question what he was doing but quickly swallowed the embarrassment and carried on. It had been five months, after all. It was going to come out no matter what.

The horny duo flocked towards the older male and rubbed their hands all over his chest as they spoke - but neither Ciel nor Sebastian could hear what they were saying as they dangerously stared each other down.

The look of discomfort and disgust on Sebastian's face as one of the sluts kissed his cheek sent Ciel into overdrive - he cocked his head back against the torn seat, his mouth slightly open as eyes remained locked. Small strands of his dark hair hung loosely over his face as they had escaped the confines of the eye patch string. Slender fingers gripped tighter as they slipped up and down over the thick rod of flesh - every movement being closely watched by Sebastian. He let out a loud groan and quickly closed his eye as he bucked his hips and came all over the broken cassette player on his dash, Ciel's head crashing back into the seat with a vulgar tug of his spent cock.

As he caught his breath he smiled innocently and laughed when Sebastian quickly turned his head down in defeat. And was that a blush? No,no...Ciel was over-thinking it.

The two whores were flanking the owner's arms as Ciel started the car. Before he drove off he dug into his pocket and found the business card he had received earlier.

"So long my little girl scouts!" Ciel waved cheerfully as he put the car in gear and yelled loudly, reading the bold print on the face of the card. "And goodbye, Sebastian Michaelis, cell phone number 330 226 7789, home phone 323 657 8001, current place of employment 'The Body Shoppe,'" he cupped his flushed lips with one hand and whispered loudly, "that's down the street by the way!" The male laughed menacingly as he flicked the card at the girls and stepped on the gas, tires screeching and muffler releasing a thick trail of smog in its wake.

Sebastian saw the card slowly flutter to the cold asphalt as his lip curled in pure anger. He wanted to scream and chase the little shit down but he just stood there and kept repeating what he saw in his mind, pissing him off even more.

"Excuse me, I should be going now." The man quickly picked up the card from the pebbled street and crumpled his nose when he noticed something on the face of it, his thumb simultaneously smearing the liquid.

Sebastian put his finger up to his nose and then to his mouth, his tongue quickly flicking out, tasting the five months of held sperm that somehow splattered onto the paper.

_"RGH, FUCKING SHIT._ " Collecting as much spit as he could, Sebastian hocked a large loogie onto the sidewalk, cleansing his palette and making a scowl ruin his face before he stormed off, long black trench coat fluttering against his equally long legs.

* * *

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Alois sprawled out on Ciel's bed and yawned, his lithe body stretching out as he rested on his belly.

"It's true, I fucking swear."

"So after you begged me to have sex, you dropped the phone, your boss got there, and you jerked it in front of him and two chicks...yeah. Right."

Ciel laughed, "Why don't you believe me?" the male plopped down next to the blond and propped his booted feet on top of Alois' ass.

The blond pushed them away and let out a soft groan of annoyance. "God you're not going to try and fuck me now, are you? Is this what you called me over for? Your libido is out of whack because of that guy now".

Ciel snickered and rolled his body on top of Alois, pressing his chest into the male's back as his hips curved right over that ass. “Why - do you want to?" he leaned down and breathed against the blond's neck.

"N-no, you moron!"

"Come on, let me fuck that tight little hole of yours just like old times." Ciel whispered into his ear, a small kiss on the lobe only making him smirk.

"Ciel you faggot get off me, I can kick your ass you know!" The blond reversed their positions, rolling his friend onto his back as he sat right on his crotch, both male's now smiling. A rough roll of thin hips had Alois giving a rude grind of a thrust, and he snickered as he spoke. “Unless you want me to ride you like a fucking horse – I might be okay with that."

"Mm. Fuck. As sweet as that sounds I'll have to pass. Sh-shit." Ciel laughed and quickly sat up, their small play session over as quick as it came as the blond got pushed to the side in favor of grabbing a pack of smokes. "Did you just call me a fag and then ask to ride me?"

Alois eyed the cigarette as Ciel lit it, and he lifted a brow at the way he lazily reclined. "Wait...why the hell are you smoking like we just finished fucking?"

"Uh, because I just came, dumbass."

Alois jumped off the bed in shock. "Ew, what? You liar!"

Ciel rolled his eye and stood up on his knees as they dug into the mattress. He unzipped his jeans and shot his hand down into his crotch as the blond looked on in horror. When he pulled his hand out, he grabbed Alois' arm and smeared the still warm semen all over it.

"Still don't believe me?"

"GAH! What in the hell is wrong with you? That is so fucking sick!" He rushed to the kitchen and began scrubbing his arm like crazy. "Fucking psycho! I thought only that one guy turned you on, now any guy'll do?"

"No way. Right when you got on top of me I imagined you were him. That sad pathetic face of his, all angry and twisted – Ugh I can't get it out of my mind. I'm getting hard again just thinking about it." Ciel laughed as the blond shot him a glare. "Then when you got on top of me it was like...wow what the fuck am I doing...no offense." A final drag was taken and the smoke pushed out of pursed lips.

"None taken, the feeling was mutual. Don't ever jump me like that again."

"Don't worry baby," Ciel took his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans after sizzling the cigarette onto the ashtray by his bedside. "I'm going to take a quick shower, but don't go anywhere, I have an idea.”

All too familiar with his sudden 'ideas', Alois ignored him and nodded, waving his friend off as he walked off towards the shower.

..

Ciel was wrapped only in a towel as he stepped into his living area. His mangled eye was bare, but still closed, and his dark hair dripping wet.

"Did you see my black long sleeve shirt around here? The one with that big patch of that naked dude on it?" His fingers squeezed the drops from his locks as he spoke to his friend.

Alois stared at him as he laid upside-down on the couch. "Uhh…yeah I threw it in your hamper thing.”

"That was clean, idiot. Stop playing housewife with me and be a damn man for a change".

"Go suck a dick, Ciel." Alois burped and chugged a 40oz. with precision as he remained in his position.

The almost naked teen sighed, "how in the hell did you get a beer in a matter of fifteen minutes?"

"I have a job, remember. I can go as I please and purchase items for this stuff called money. Like a barter system you know. It's an ancient method, really".

"Moron. I'm going to change, I'll be right back.”

“Yes, honey.”

..

When Ciel returned he was wearing his black long sleeve shirt and some knee-length fitted black shorts, his long leather combat boots beautifully laced around his slender legs.

Alois saw him tying his eye patch and he whistled as he got to his feet. “Damn, looking good, baby. All in black and leather on the legs – you just never go out of style do you?”

“Oh why thank you, I couldn't have said it better myself.”

“Hah, you're dumb. So what was your idea anyway?"

"Let's go to The Body Shoppe, you _do_ want to see Sebastian don't you?" A final slip of silk zipped as he knotted the fabric against his head and walked towards the blond.

"Hell yea! Let's go!"

"Okay, one thing though. Be all gay and shit around me. You know – boyfrienders." Ciel's eyes pleaded.

Alois scoffed, “UGGH, boyfrienders AGAIN? Why am I always playing your fucking date and shit?"

"I want to know what he would do if he saw some fine-ass babe like yourself hanging off of me. And since you're the only beauty I know…you got the job, my tiny friend".

"Ugh, wow. You're acting like some stupid high school kid. And what does this job pay exactly?" The blond spread his fingers in front of his face and checked his perfectly sculpted nails.

"I'll do your math homework for y –"

"DEAL! Fuck yes I'm going to ace math!" Alois got up and started dancing, noodling his arms into the air, 40oz in tow.

"Okay but you have to stop dancing like that, it's making me want to vomit".

The blond stopped and dusted his dark green cardigan off. "Some consider that a mating call you know. But fine – let's go.” The student was wearing tight black leather pants and a white dress shirt neatly tucked under the sweater – he liked the slightly innocent/guilty look at times.

"Alright, prostitute, let's do this." Ciel grabbed his keys and then grabbed Alois by the hand and headed for the car.

* * *

"So it's this place huh…I've passed by it a few times.” Alois turned to look at Ciel who was just staring at the storefront as the car settled into its parking spot. "Do you like this guy or something?"

"Huh? No…I just like annoying him. The faces he makes are just…damn." His throat groaned.

"Alright let's go already".

The two got out of the car and before they walked in Ciel lazily slumped his arm around Alois' neck. "Oh - you're here to buy a dildo by the way".

"HUH? What?"

Ciel pushed the door open and was shocked to see Sebastian manning the register. He smiled and turned to the left where the large display of rubber toys stood prominent. The male whispered into the blond's ear, his breath warm and suave. "That's him behind the register. Now act like I said something funny."

Alois cocked his head back and laughed in the cutest way possible as his head rested on Ciel's shoulder, the ex-lovers really looking good together.

Sebastian was with a customer but his fiery eyes locked right onto the male as soon as he had stepped foot into the store.

Once the customer left, the male could hear heavy footsteps behind them and he nudged his lips onto his friend's lobe once again. " _He's coming._ " Ciel placed his hand on Alois' waist and dug his nails into the skin when he felt him flinch.

"Hello, Phantomhive," Sebastian's tongue rolled around in his mouth as he recalled what he had sampled only a couple of hours beforehand. "and who might this be?" he smiled.

"This is my dear companion, Alois." Ciel placed his palm flat on the male's chest and felt the chest up as he spoke. "He's looking for a dildo".

The blond's blue eyes darted from the two men to the rainbow of dildos lining the walls. He gave a nervous laugh and he must have freaked himself out because a few seconds later he removed himself from his friend and gave a low squeak.

“U-um, I'm going to…go see what's over there, I think I need some more vaginas!" Not knowing why, Alois gave a tiny peck on Ciel's cheek as if kissing his grandmother and scurried away, heading straight for the toy aisle as if it were a haven sent from the gods themselves.

Once Sebastian saw the blond go out of sight, he grabbed a huge latex dildo – black – and clenched Ciel's shirt with his other hand, slamming him into an empty portion of the wall. He shoved the dildo into the male's cheek and twisted the toy into it like he was born to wield such a weapon.

“That was quite some trick you pulled on me, shit-head." When he saw Ciel snicker he pushed it in even harder. "Those _fucking_ girls have been stumbling in and out of the shop five times already since you left.”

Ciel was heated in more ways than one but his face was calm and cool. He smiled and whispered out a "whoops, sorry about that boss". The male laughed a bit and then narrowed his eye, challenging the man with a glare.

“So are you going to do something with that or just shove it against my cheek like some inexperienced fifteen year old?"

Sebastian growled as the dildo slid dangerously close to his employee's lips. Ciel boldly turned his head and opened his mouth, his pink tongue slowly flicking the tip of the toy as his eye locked onto those angry orbs. The owner swallowed and pushed it in until the enormous slick tip entered the heated mouth. The black toy looked menacing against the pale flesh of Ciel and the older male groaned slightly.

"You're really good at that, aren't you?"

Ciel slipped it out of his mouth with a small kiss to the tip. A thin trail of saliva connected to the latex toy before he bit his bottom lip and gave it a final sensual lap, licking it clean.

“Do you want to find out how good I _really_ am?"

Sebastian loomed over him and snarled. “Nothing would displease me more," he pushed away from him "who knows how many diseases I would get".

Ciel grunted, he was actually offended. "I'm fucking clean!" he spat.

"Yeah, sure you are. Now go with your little blond boyfriend and don't forget to take this with you." Sebastian violently shoved the dildo into Ciel's thin chest. "You use it, you buy it. And anything that those lips have touched is definitely used.”

The squeak that came from the twenty-one year old was so high pitched that Sebastian winced and almost held his ears. Ciel shoved past the owner and quickly turned back around to face him – his face an angered mess.

“If you don't want me to fucking work here then just say so.”

Ciel's face showed so much emotion that Sebastian laughed right at it.

“No, I want you. I just need you to know one thing…" the man leaned in close, his hand clenching the student's shoulder as his lips ghosted over the shell of his ear - the light fragrance of Sebastian's musky cologne wavering around the two. "Stop acting like such a slut, especially while in my store. That's something I'm not attracted to.”

The younger male froze as his ear tingled and heat enveloped him. He cowered back and became serious as he tried to control the tightening in his pants.

“Okay – fine." Ciel cleared his throat, "I'll be serious while I'm in your store, I'm sorry.” The male walked to the register and plopped the cock onto the glass counter.

“Can you please deduct this from my paycheck, I don't have any money right now." His eye looked down as he passed him, noticing that Alois had just left the store.

"Wait."

Ciel paused at the stern voice, his back to the owner "What?"

The younger jumped when he felt something hard push into his lower back. Quickly turning around, he saw Sebastian with the dildo in his hand.

"It's my gift to you. Enjoy it.” The latex tip loudly slapped into the palm of Ciel's hand.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Sebastian laughed lowly, the same laugh that made Ciel's dick twitch with not too long ago.

"I'm sure you'll find some use for it. Let me know how it works out for you.” The owner turned away and disappeared through the velvet curtains, leaving Ciel there confused and embarrassed.

"Ughhh god why did I come.”

* * *

Ciel plopped the dildo onto the dashboard, scaring Alois as he got into his car when it flopped and rolled all over the place.

“Well that didn't go as planned. Thanks for ditching me you fucking cunt.”

"What the hell happened back there? Sorry about bailing…that guy just made me so uncomfortable. I mean he's...fucking hot holy shit. But like...model hot? Intimidating kinda hot. I can't be around people like that. He also looked like a fucking asshole – what'd he do to you anyway?”

"He called me a slut".

"What?!" Alois turned to him and laughed. "I should tell him you haven't had sex with anyone in FOREVER.”

"Well, whatever. I'm over that dude. He gave me this fucking dildo too." He slid the final remaining cigarette from the pack on his dashboard and lit it, the car suddenly filling with light for a split second."Told me to use it".

Alois laughed as the car started. "HAH! Did you tell him your ass is still a virgin? Man I would love to see you try and stick that shit up there." He grabbed the toy and slapped it against his other hand 'dang look at these balls...huge'.

"Wanna help me try?" Ciel blew smoke in his face as they drove away.

"Don't tell me you got another hard-on right now?"

"I did. I mean how could I not, he was right in front of my face forcing a huge dildo into my mouth. Why do you think I wore these shorts? Talk about incognito, if they weren't so tight Sebastian would have seen my sick boner by now."

"Yeah I saw that. I think you're obsessed because he hates you. Take me home, I don't want to be a victim of your strange sexual…whatever it is you have going on here...displeasures and whatnot.”

Ciel chuckled. “Oh come on. Why don't you give me a hand job while I take you home?" he joked.

"Fine"

A small choke escaped Ciel's lips as he let out smoke and turned to eye his friend. “Seriously?”

"Only this once and never again. And that's only because I pussied out on you. So you still have to do my math, I am seriously failing that bullshit class. The professor is such a fucking cock sucker.”

"Haha. Deal." Ciel paused as they came to a stop light, glancing to the side in an overtly flirtatious manner. "So are you going to whip it out or what?"

"Fuck you're annoying." Alois lifted his left hand and reached over to Ciel's crotch, hurriedly unzipping the zipper and digging into his boxers before taking out the stiff arousal. "I can't believe I'm doing this after years of keeping myself away from you."

Ciel hissed as he felt the cold fingers wrap around his heated cock, a sensation he hadn't felt in way too long. "Fuck it's like I'm getting a hand job from a snowman, your fingers are freezing.”

When Alois started working his way up and down the shaft Ciel thought about the rough way Sebastian had pushed him up against the wall, throwing all uncomfortable thoughts aside as heat spread around him. "Ugh..damn".

"Did you just think about him? You just got super hard. Damn, you actually got bigger from when I last touched you." Alois snickered as his left arm sensually worked up and down.

"Duh, asshole. I was only eighteen, of course I got bigger. Now stop talking your voice makes me soft.”

Alois hummed. "Here let me help you," he cleared his throat and spoke in an overly dramatic low voice. " _Oi, this is Sebastian. I'm dark and mysterious and look like some two-bit vampire but I love being mean to you, Ciel. Ohh let me shove my small cock in your mouth while I yell at you.” T_ he blond laughed and laughed as his fingers expertly swirled over the slit and carelessly slipped all over the pulsing head.

Ciel let out a small laugh as he pulled over. "Ah, fuck – nnn." The aroused male parked the car and he leaned back into the seat and closed his eye, his arm over his forehead, chest heaving as he indulged in the pleasure.

"Ah, Ciel, you're kind of giving me a chub over here. I haven't seen you like this since we were teenagers." Alois unfastened his seat belt and switched arms, grabbing the thick cock with his more skillful hand. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Ciel grunted and bucked his hips into the hand. "N-no, hell no. Just keep doing what you're doing and shut up, fuck.”

Alois breathed out a laugh. "Do you want to fuck my mouth?"

"God yes." Without any warning Ciel grabbed Alois' head and forced his warm mouth onto the tip of his throbbing dick, slamming his head back into the seat when he felt a hot tongue roughly lick his slit.

“Fuck, I'm coming, get the fuck off me!" Ciel pulled the blond hair, quickly moving his friend's head out of the way and gripped onto himself. A forceful slide down the entire length had him coming onto the steering wheel, a loud groan escaping the male's throat as he sighed in exasperation. "Shit".

Alois had a look of shock on his face before he sat back and laughed his ass off. "Oh my god! I barely licked it and you came! Haha that is so rich I have to use this against you. What a little fucking girl! Booo, virgin!" The blond's legs squirmed as he clenched his stomach and continued laughing.

"Man, go to hell. I was about to come anyway so shut up." Ciel grabbed a fast food napkin he saw on his dashboard and wiped the spurts of cum off of himself and the wheel as well. "Now get the fuck out of my car before you cream yourself." He pushed onto Alois' clothed erection with his index finger.

"Don't worry, just looking at your pathetic face is making me soft." The blond laughed and leaned in close to Ciel. "Bye my little premature ejaculator." A quick kiss to the dark haired male's cheek was given and he chuckled.

"Fuck off, seriously." Ciel lifted his right foot and put his boot on Alois' thigh, forcefully pushing him out of his beloved vehicle.

"Ouch, stupid homo. See you tomorrow." The blond slammed the car door and quickly turned around, blowing his friend a sincere kiss with just the smack of his lips.

Ciel smiled and did the same, and sped off like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Guess what happened last night!" Alois lit a thin cigarette, his skinny hips bumping into Ciel as he greeted them before school. "Besides you cumming prematurely, that is."

"Give me that, I thought you were quitting?" Ciel ripped it from his mouth and took a long drag, plopping his arm around the male as they walked towards the gates. "Ugh god what the fuck, this isn't a cigarette, this is some good shit."

"Damn right it is."

"Why the fuck are you smoking weed in front of school? Do you _want_ to get in trouble?" Ciel rolled his eye. “Where did you get that from anyway?"

"Let me finish my fucking story before interrupting, you snake." Alois cleared his throat and smiled at Ciel like the cute son of a bitch that he was. " _Anyway_ , so after I left your car I called my fuck buddy for a sesh," he took another hit and spoke while he held his breath, "and he asked me to be his boyfriend, oooo! So now I it looks like I gots me a boyfriend!"

"Ugh what a tired story I hate it. And your new boyfriend gave you pot...for saying yes?"

"No, but he gave me an eighth for like fifteen bucks. Man he is such a good fuck, too. I'm so happy, heh."

"Gross. Who is he?" Ciel felt a bit more relaxed and leaned his elbows against the wall by the large entrance, his small maroon sweater riding up his waist as he stuck his hips out. The male truly did ooze sex-appeal even when he wasn't trying.

"Remember that guy Claude I told you about? Really tall, wears glasses...way bigger dick than yours, remember?" He chuckled and leaned right by his friend's side.

"Yeah I remember. Fucking ugly-ass glasses motherfucker. And hey it's not the size of the boat, it's the motion of my dick. I mean ocean." Ciel slapped Alois' ass with the back of his hand and smirked.

"With you it's more like a stagnant puddle."

"Heh, that's funny...hehehe." Ciel's lips curled as he craned his neck back and started laughing hysterically, which made Alois laugh, and they stood there giggling for a good five minutes.

"Ahh, alright hippie, I'll talk to you later. Stop by today around six if you can to drop off your math stuff. I'm leaving for work at seven.”

"Yup, yup. Be there at six no prob." Alois flicked the joint to the floor and was suddenly grabbed by the back of his head, pulled forward by the forceful hand of Ciel.

“Ngh, w-what?”

Ciel stared at him and brought their faces close together, their lips practically on top of one another as he spoke.

“If this new guy hurts you Alois I swear to god. You know what I'll do.”

The blond swallowed and turned his head to the side, letting out a single nervous laugh because he knew all too well how Ciel could retaliate.

“Don't worry...he won't! You're too overprotective, Ciel. I'll be fine.”

Three blue eyes stared into one another and the their lips softly tapped over each other as a goodbye. Ciel flicked the male's chin with his finger and leaned back, removing himself from his friend once he was satisfied with the answer.

“See you tonight then.”

* * *

Ciel opened the door to his studio after hearing several pounding knocks. He had changed into loose black sweats and a thin white v-neck undershirt, and he grit his teeth the moment he laid eyes on the couple who stood right before him.

“Sick. Why the hell did you bring him?" Ciel's head rudely nodded towards the tall, emotionless male with golden eyes.   
  
"Can you not be an ass for two seconds?"

"No dogs allowed, put him on a fucking leash out by the garbage cans."

"CIEL, seriously!" Alois slapped his palm over his friend's rude mouth and turned to his stone-cold boyfriend to apologize.

"You have to excuse him, he was dropped on his head as a child."

Ciel dropped his jaw and rolled his tongue all over his friend's palm, laughing when it was quickly lifted from his mouth.

"SICK! Get a fucking grip why are you such a dick?!"

"Oh come on, my tongue has been in your asshole, relax."

"Oh my god I hate you." The blond closed his eyes and tried to repress the feeling to smack the shit out of Ciel, glaring at the male as hard as he could.

"Sorry baby, aw don't look at me like that." Ciel reached out and squeezed Alois' hip, loving how he instantly shoved the hand away. "Hmm, you didn't push me away last night. Weird."

"ANYWAY. I came here to drop off my fucking homework. Here." The blond sent telepathic death-threats to Ciel, seething beneath his somewhat calm demeanor as he held out the stack of papers. The one-eyed male picked up all the signals but of course only laughed it off, blowing him a tender kiss instead as he grabbed the work.

"Anything for you, my sweet."

"Go to hell."

"I'm already there." Ciel glanced at Claude and laughed at the stupid way he stared at nothing, lifting a hand to wave in front of his stoic face. 

"Hello...earth to Stepford-wife? What, are you guarding the fucking queen man loosen up what a fucking spazz."

The man rolled his eyes to Alois and lowly spoke, "Can we leave now?"

"Definitely. Ciel obviously has plans to go out...impersonating a hobo or something."

"Uh EX-CA-USEE me?! Did you just rag on my clothes? I just got out of the shower you fucking cunt!"

"Yeah sure. Nice sweats where'd you get them some children's marathon from 1978?"

Ciel gasped so loud that Claude cringed, breaking his streak of having zero emotions.

"How DARE you say that! After all we've been through! You bring this dumb fucking guy that looks like he works at a motherfucking GROCERY STORE to MY HOUSE and then tell me that my sweats are UNFASHIONABLE?! Look at his dumb fucking sweater vest who wears that huh?! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I JUST GOT OUT OF THE FUCKING SHOWER BLAH! SHOWERBLAH!"

Alois rolled his eyes and grabbed Claude's hand, lacing their digits together as he held out his palm in a stopping motion.

"Okay. I get it. I'm sorry. We're leaving now."

"Tch fuck you." Ciel wrinkled the papers and jiggled them carelessly in front of Claude's face, rude as could be. "Nice meeting you again, loser. Just want you to know that your boyfriend sucked my dick in exchange for doing his homework. Also he farted once while I was giving him a blow. BYE!"

The male smiled and slammed the door shut on the couple so hard that the entire apartment structure shook.

"YOU BITCH!" Alois kicked the door when he heard Ciel laughing so loud that it echoed in the hallway. He turned to Claude and nervously smiled as he gave his excuse. 

"HE'S THE ONE WHO FARTED! IT WAS HIM HE ALWAYS DOES THIS! A-and that other thing like totally never happened..."

..

Ciel laughed, still basking in his rudeness as he sat in his small dining area and quickly did the college-level math problems. The male was an expert with numbers. Normal work that might take someone two hours would be done within twenty minutes. It had always come natural to him and it was his primary focus in school, his genius-level academics being wasted in a state college.

'There. Done'.

Ciel's blue eye finally glanced at the clock, 7:07. He had decided before he even showered that he would go into his first day of work looking way worse than when he applied. Hating the comments of acting like a slut he thought the best way to avoid that would be to look like any typical college student. Trashy and poor.

The male got up and quickly slid on some flip flops, completing his transient ensemble for the night as he ruffled his smooth locks of hair. 

“Time for my first day on the job, looking as unattractive as I could possibly get just for you, Sebastian."

'Hope this fucking 'attracts' him...fucking jackass.'

..

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i'm redoing every chap but i didn't mess with this one too much as i had rewritten it a few months ago. all the revamped shit will start with ch4, which will upload tomorrow. thanks guys!

  


* * *

"Hey guys." Ciel walked into work wearing the same sweats and shirt, the only thing done nicely was his hair - as always.

Finny and Bard were there, Bard getting his things ready to go home for the day. "Hey punk, it's your first day of work. You're a bit early, so why're you dressed like that?"

Ciel almost lunged at Bard, latching on to his beefy arm, incidentally ignoring his question. "Bard! Oh my god can I bum a smoke off of you? Pleaaase! I'm broke and desperate over here!"

The man laughed and glanced at his younger coworker. "Finn, you got this? I'm going to show him the back alley."

The boy smiled and politely shooed them away. "Go, go. I got it under control."

Ciel squealed and released his grip, following closely as Bard went through the velvet curtains. He swallowed as they passed Sebastian's office, sighing in relief when the door was shut.

By the wall next to the bathroom there was another exit, and when Bard barged through the heavy door Ciel felt the rush of cold chill his bones. The two stepped outside into a seemingly dangerous looking alleyway, trash cans and boxes lining the small area, a small mouse squeaking by as they approached.

"This is where us smokers are exiled." Bard chuckled and handed him not one but three sticks from his pack.

"Ah! I would hug you if you weren't so uncomfortable around gays! Ah fuck it, you're the best, man!" Ciel gave him a weird crooked hug, his right arm going over his thick neck and his left under the brute's armpit. He quickly released and dug a lighter out of his shirt pocket.

Bard scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "No problem, kid. Anyone who works here is like family to me so hopefully you'll have a good first day."

Ciel inhaled like his life depended on it and leaned against the door as he exhaled, the sweet nicotine calming his stressed body. "I hope my day goes well too. Thanks to you I'm off to a good start.”

The two stood and smoked for a few minutes, mindlessly chatting about nothing in particular. After they finished Ciel placed the other two smokes in his thin shirt pocket and quickly shuffled back inside, slightly hiding behind Bard as they passed the owner's office.

Once they passed the velvet panels Ciel deemed it safe and smiled when he saw Finny. The male glanced at Bard and gave him a friendly nod as he watched the man leave. "Thanks again for the smokes!"

"See you kid, bye Finn."

..

Finny turned to Ciel and eyed his white undershirt, the fabric flush and snug over a thin waist.

"S-so why are you dressed like that?" He cleared his throat, "Not to be mean or anything...you just looked so different the first time we met.”

Ciel tugged on his shirt and rolled his only working eye. "I stopped by the shop last night and Sebastian called me a slut. Said I looked like a slut so here I am, dressed like some ugly shaggy college student instead of the supposed slutty slut-slut I am.”

Finny laughed like he knew something was up. "Did he really say that?"

"Yup, right after he shoved a dildo in my mouth.”

"WHAT? You're lying!"

Ciel noticed there were no customers and grabbed the blond by the wrist, leading him towards the merchandise on the other side of the store.

"Come here I'll show you exactly what he did. He took me over here." The male gently pushed Finny against the small portion of empty wall where he had been assaulted, his fingers momentarily shoving onto the boy's frail chest.

"Then he grabbed this..." Ciel reached for a dildo off of a random shelf before putting it back down.

"Mm no wait. Not this one... __this_ _ one." Slim digits wrapped around the huge black toy and held the heavy schlong up like it was a knife, obviously over-dramatizing the scenario. Finny couldn't stop laughing.

"Then he was like 'oh I bet you're good at that' or some shit, as the thing was slipping into my fucking mouth!" Ciel had one hand flush against the wall instead of on the boy, while the other was carelessly jiggling the dildo in the air.

All of a sudden a shrill cry was heard, the door to the shop bursting open in only two seconds time, interrupting the dramatization.

"Hey you! Get the fuck off him you freak!" Ciel got a huge slap to the face with what he thought was a fist but soon realized it was an even larger, thicker dildo made of rubber.

The smack resounded in his head as the whipped male fell to the floor, knocking over a small display of pocket vibrators along with him.

"Mey! Stop! He's the new guy, don't hit him anymore!" Finny crouched down by Ciel and hissed when he saw the large, dildo-shaped splotch on his face, comically pointing right to his mouth.

"Ciel! Are you okay? Tss, that looks like it hurts!"

There was another sound of shuffling, and another door closing, and that's when Ciel really groaned. Heavy footsteps drew closer and closer, the familiar scent of that specific cologne a preface to the boss' presence.

Sebastian stormed in, noticing his three employees and the knocked over display, scattered little machines fallen everywhere all over his store. The man was dressed all in black, fine clothes, and he pushed the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows in frustration when he saw the commotion.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Ciel's heart stopped at the sound of his voice and he cupped his cheek, the pummeled flesh pulsing into his palm.

Mey and Finny quickly put the small display back up before they answered, the maroon-haired girl speaking frantically.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was attacking Finn so I hit him!"

Sebastian saw a customer walk in and he vehemently rushed to Ciel's side, placing his arm under the male's elbow and quickly lifting him to his feet before releasing him.

"Both of you, in my office. Finny, man the register."

"Y-yes, sir." Mey sputtered.

Ciel said nothing as he looked down and sighed, already hating his first day on the job. 'I'm quitting, this place sucks everything sucks, I was just smacked with a fucking dildo, awesome.'

..

"You two wait here for a minute. I was on an important phone call before you made a scene." Sebastian slammed the frosted glass door to his office, his shadow barely visible as he walked inside and left the two together.

Ciel glanced at the purple-haired assailant with his hand on his cheek, checking her out from head to toe as he sat down on a breakroom chair. She was probably in her early twenties, attractive, wore glasses and had loose pig tails done sloppily, her short ruffly skirt hitched high over booted legs.

"I've never been dick-slapped in my life, so thanks for that, sweetheart."

Mey eyed him carelessly, her perfect brows arching in arrogance before she huffed. "I thought you were attacking Finn, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well, you're kind of a bitch."

The girl opened her mouth in shock and shot her head towards Ciel to glare at him. "And you're _kind_ of an asshole!"

A flirtatious laugh escaped the male's mouth, the crook of his lips pushing into the wounded cheek. "That's probably true".

With one eyebrow raised she gave him a good once over and then smiled, her body language relaxing as she cocked her hip to the side.

"You're gay.”

"Wow, two truths in a row – you're good. You also fight dirty, the woman of my dreams has finally arrived." A smooth wink from the male had Mey laughing like she loved it and she walked over to her seated coworker smiling ear to ear.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware you liked dick, I thought you were straight.”

"I don't think I like dick as much as you think I do." Ciel laughed and held his hand to his slapped face as if he was presenting a prize in a game show.

Mey snickered, the heel of her boots clicking closer as she approached.

“May I?" She pointed to Ciel's lap and politely smiled, already charmed by the male.

"Go right ahead – I'm all yours.”

The girl sat down on his lap and inspected the male's face, humming to herself because she knew her boss would never be able to resist someone so fine.

"Hmm, it's not too bad. I'm Mey. I think we'll be good friends right?" Her arms weren't around him, they just innocently rested on her own lap as she spoke. Ciel had one arm over the back of his chair and the other cupping his face as he lazily sat, legs open as he held the weight of the girl.

"Yeah, as long as you don't hit me with anymore dicks I should be good. I'm Ciel by the way."

Mey giggled, "Don't worry, Ciel. I was just protecting my little Finn. Usually Bard knocks people out but he wasn't here. You've met Bard, right? I saw him as he was leaving.”

"I like Bard – he gave me smokes, and he also didn't whack me in the face with a dick. Is it just you three that work here?"

"Ahah! I'm sorry again. God, how many times you going to make me apologize? And yeah it's just us, and now you." The bespectacled girl turned to look at Ciel's face as her eyebrow raised.

“Hey...you have one eye.”

"And you have thick glasses." He snorted.

Mey poked her thick black frames and shyly smiled. "Yeah I'm as blind as a bat.”

"I'm blind in one eye. Maybe together you and I can see like a normal person, right?"

The girl softly laughed and she felt not only comfortable with her new coworker, but found him completely endearing. "Ah, you're cute, Ciel. I'm surprised Sebastian hasn't snatched you up yet.”

Right after the name was uttered the door to Sebastian's office swung open and his glaring eyes flamed just a bit when he saw the two in their slightly compromising position.

"Phantomhive, what the fuck did I say about acting like a slut in here? Now you're beckoning women to sit on your lap?"

Ciel said nothing, he actually looked away, not wanting to deal with anything at the moment. Soft strands of hair fell just below the tips of his ears as he moved, averting even the benefit of eye contact from the man.

Mey got up from the lap and walked towards the office, her eyes rolling at the jealous way in which her boss spoke. She put one hand on the owner's chest and turned her head around towards her new friend.

“We'll be right back, Ciel. Wait here.” The girl lightly pushed Sebastian back into the room and closed the door behind them like she was the one in control.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and sighed. 'What the hell is going on in this place? I'm quitting, that's it.'

..

"What's up with you?" Mey sat on Sebastian's desk as she eyed him pacing back and forth across the other side of the office, completely frustrated at the sight he was just witness to.

"What the hell were you doing on his lap? Did he force you?"

Mey laughed. "Are you serious? He's gay - what does it matter? And he's fucking smoking hot too. I just wanted to sample some forbidden fruit and sit on his lap for two seconds. Why, are you mad?”

Sebastian ceased his pacing and snarled when he caught her playful smirk.

“No. I just don't like that he's such a slut and flirts every chance he gets. I'm not sure he'll be the right fit for the job."

"Sebastian. You can't keep anything from me. I know you want him. Finn told me how you acted. You've never treated anyone like that before, you're so backwards," she laughed, "such child's play".

"Shut it. I've treated him the same as anyone else.”

"Right. Well, look. I know I did something wrong - I'm sorry. I did slap the poor guy's face with our largest dildo because I thought he was attacking Finn. I apologized to him already and he's just _sooo_ cute, ugh. Well he's more hot than cute. Handsome really I mean have you SEEN that smile? Hoo! He's just nice to look at - I think we're already besties. So you can't fire him.”

"Just shut up and bring him in."

"Certainly, _boss,"_ her smile widened as she got up and opened the door, "be gentle~” she sang just as she stepped out.

..

"Hey Ciel, Sebastian wants you." The girl said the words suggestively and breathed out a laugh.

Ciel got up hesitantly, thinking about how he would be quitting and getting himself ready for the heated conversation.

"Thanks, beautiful." The male walked towards the girl and flicked a finger under her chin, a suave wink making her internally squeal.

Mey suddenly took his hand and lifted it up to her chest as she gave him a stern warning. "Don't worry, he likes you. I already told him it was all my fault. Even if he's rude it's not how he really feels, okay?”

Ciel charmingly smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

“Such soft hands, it's a shame I have to let them go.”

"Oh shut up, you're such a sweet-talker."

"Ugh, I'm just stalling because I don't want to go in there."

"You'll be FINE I promise!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Give me a kiss for good luck?"

"Tch, you sly fuck." The girl rolled her eyes and gave her new friend a quick kiss on the cheek, laughing when he placed his hand over his heart and acted like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Thank you, baby. I'm off now."

"Go get 'em, tiger." Mey smiled and gave Ciel a swift slap in the ass as she passed him, throwing her head back and cackling as her heels clicked away from the boss' office.

'Oo I like her.' The male wiped the smile off his face after laughing and placed his hand on the door to the lion's den, his insides squirming with nerves as he opened it and walked inside.

When he laid eyes on his boss, menacingly sitting on the chair behind his desk, a pair of thin glasses over glaring eyes, Ciel swallowed.

'God damn why can't you be ugly at least.'

..

"Sit"

"I'd rather stand, thank you." Ciel continued to cup his cheek as he fed the man some sass.

Sebastian growled lowly and stared at his new employee, his eyes practically burning a hole through that thin shirt of his.

“What were you doing to Finny that made Mey attack you like that?"

"I was showing him what you did to me last night," Ciel's head was down but his blue eye rolled up to meet the male, "with the dildo...it was just a joke, I didn't even touch the kid".

“Well next time don't fuck around while you're in my store, got it?"

"I was just doing to him what you did to me. Nice way to set an example for your employees."

Sebastian got up from his chair, his enormous stature extremely prominent. "It's my fucking store, I can do as I please. If I wanted to ram that dildo into your loose fucking hole I could do just that." His voice was getting louder by the second.

"First of all, I've never had anything shoved up my ass in my entire life, so I'm not _loose_ as you so eloquently put it. Secondly, that would classify as rape so I would murder your ass in self defense you fucking snake.”

Sebastian turned his head to the side and sighed, desperately trying to ignore the 'virgin ass' confession.

"I was just trying to make a point. I would never do that to an employee, or anyone for that matter - got it?"

Ciel was surprised by his calm tone - he seemed almost cute if he would dare think it. "Yeah whatever, I understand.”

Sebastian walked up to him and lightly grabbed Ciel's wrist, revealing the injured face as he brought the hand down. The owner took his reading glasses off, sliding them up to his head which made silky black strands fan around his ears. Sebastian brought his handsome face closer to the student's as he inspected the welt. Ciel looked away nervously, wanting so bad to spit some witty remark or flirtatious insult but he held his tongue instead.

The owner swallowed as he noticed the fine features of the male. That soft jaw, long neck and protruding Adam's apple all encased in milky white flesh - it was sexy and he admitted it. Beautiful. The man collected all of his perverse thoughts and batted them away as he blinked.

"She sure hit you hard." Sebastian chuckled, smiling for the first time in front of Ciel as a slim finger slowly traced the mark. The touch was delicate and somewhat caring - until he poked it viciously.

"Ah, what the hell!"

"Sorry, you just had this face like I was torturing you, I had to snap you out of it."

Ciel slid his hand up and grabbed Sebastian's, the touch careful as he took his time removing it from his face. When their fingers pressed into one another the student could feel instantaneous heat, as always, trickling down south, so he slapped the hand away and cleared his throat.

"I think I'm going to quit."

Sebastian stepped back and furrowed his brows. "No, you're not quitting."

 _“Uh, what_? Are you going to force me to work here now?"

"If that's what it takes. I don't particularly care for you, but Finny, Mey and Bard all somehow took a liking to you - and that's next to impossible to accomplish." Sebastian placed two fingers to his temple as he recollected his agitation. "Like I said, stop acting like a whore in my store and things will go smoothly. It's simple.”

Ciel fumed. "I'm fucking tired of you calling me that. I don't sleep around, I haven't even fucked anyone in two years and I _barely_ jacked off for the first time in six months last night!" ' _SHIT what the fuck am I saying? Idiot, Ciel, idiot! Die-die-die!'_

Sebastian licked his lips and teasingly smiled as he eyed Ciel's tented crotch. "Do you really expect me to believe that? It seems you have that small problem right now. Why don't you go home and take care of it if you ache that bad." The man inched closer and flicked the blatant arousal with his index finger, causing it to get harder as it flopped back down under the sweats.

“And change clothes while you're at it - you look like a bum.”

Ciel closed his eye and let out a sharp breath because it couldn't have been true. The sudden wetness in his briefs, the thump of his swollen shaft, no, it _was_ true...he came. Just by a simple touch.

Before Sebastian could notice Ciel turned around and rushed out of the office and to the bathroom, his demeanor frantic as the door shut so hard it echoed throughout the entire store.

The male quickly slid his sweats and boxers down and grabbed onto his erection, slowly pumping it to make sure he was completely drained. And that he was - he looked down and noticed the large amount of cum running down his thigh. 'Shit, so much. Fuck! Why am I acting like some fourteen year old fuck who can't control himself?' He closed the toilet seat and sat on it bare assed as he tried to collect his premature thoughts.

A knock on the door startled the male, but he sighed when he heard the cherubic voice of his young coworker.

"Ciel It's me Finny, you okay?"

Oh how Ciel basked in relief when it wasn't Sebastian - he relished in that moment.

“Yeah I'm okay baby, just uh gimme a sec." He cleaned himself up, pulled up his pants and washed his hands before opening the door, a light blush on his cheeks as he greeted the boy.

“Something wrong there, Finn? You don't mind if I call you Finn right?"

The blond shook his head and blushed when he noticed Ciel's face.

“N-no, I just heard you slam a door so I came out here. When I noticed Sebastian's door was closed I knocked on it and he said 'go away I'm busy'...so then..." Finny caught on to his own words as he stared at Ciel's slightly flushed face "...and so I thought um, that...yeah..." he sighed in defeat and blurted out his next question.

“D-did you guys have sex already?!"

Ciel dramatically threw himself upon the wall behind him with a hand on his chest, completely flabbergasted as he inhaled a squeaky breath. "How _dare_ you, Finny! I would never do such a preposterous thing, I am a _lady_ you know. Such a filthy mind from such a sweet looking boy, some people I swear.”

Finny laughed at the comedic display, relieved that the two hadn't done the deed so soon.

“Sorry, sorry! I misunderstood!" He slapped Ciel's shoulder and smiled. “You're a funny guy, Ciel".

All of a sudden Sebastian flew out of his office and he eyed the two as he darted out of the doorway, that piercing glare stabbing Ciel right where it hurt.

"Phantomhive," he growled, "I thought I told you to go home and change out of your rags. And must you always be attached to one of my employees?" The man grabbed his coat and bolted out of the room before an answer could even be given.

Finny released his hand from Ciel's shoulder and swallowed.

“That was weird...well, Mey and I will be here while you go home to change so be quick!” The blond smiled and waved goodbye as he left Ciel to his own devices.

..

Ciel stood there in true shock this time as he ignored the blond. 'His face was red, his hair slightly out of place...there's no way...' The student smirked as he tiptoed to Sebastian's office, looking left and then right as if on some covert mission. Like some kind of instinctual sex-detective, his blue eye scanned for any signs of the act, and he literally squealed when he noticed a small metal trash can right by the man's desk.

Hovering over the bin - there was only one item in it. A single, wadded up tissue. Ciel pinched the corner and lifted it up suspiciously, rubbing his chin with his free hand like he just found a clue. When he opened it, a sticky clear substance clung to the tissue. Building up his confidence, he sniffed the evidence and smiled when he realized what it was.

'Now that's some pure, 100% uncut spunk.'

Ciel threw the cum-soaked paper back into the trash can and smiled as he snuck back outside.

'I'm glad the feeling is mutual - now I can really torture him.' A maniacal cackle of a laugh escaped his throat as he walked out of the breakroom and to the front of the store.

..

"What are you so happy about?" Mey chimed when she saw the smiling male.

"Ohh nothing,” Ciel patted her on the back and gave her side a small squeeze as he passed her. "Sebastian thinks I look like a homeless person, so I'm going to go home and change. I'll be right back."

"Rude you look fabulous and you know it."

"Right?"

"Totally. Well, we'll be here waiting, hurry up now!"

Ciel gave her a wink and bolted out of the store.

..

As the male was walking to his car he noticed a black BMW stopped at the light he was about to cross in front of. When he realized it was Sebastian he cocked his head back and laughed, the string of his eye patch fluttering with the way he chuckled.

As he crossed in front of his car, Ciel pointed to his boss and then pantomimed sucking a huge cock, his fist going up and down in front of his mouth while his tongue pressed into his cheek giving the illusion of a dick thrusting in. There were several other cars and pedestrians there, but he could care less. A mother even covered her child's eyes as she saw the lewd act that was Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel when his employee, stopped in the middle of the cross walk no less, pretended to slip the invisible cock out of his mouth and take a full load of cum to his throat, his tongue wiggling outside of his lips as his jaw was wide open, eye closed as he pretended some got inside.

The older male shook his head but couldn't help but let out a small laugh when he saw Ciel bring both hands to his neck and fake a choking fit. "Wow, I hired an idiot. Great."

The light turned green and before people started honking, Ciel kissed his palm and blew it to Sebastian before darting to the other side. When the student noticed his boss' slight smile he laughed and felt a small surge of satisfaction flow through him.

'Damn he's cute when he smiles. I think I want him.'

* * *

"Hmm, what do I wear. Nothing too slutty…whatever that means. And nothing that looks like I'm a bum." Ciel sighed as he decided on his threads, now in his tiny apartment as a mound of clothes sat besides him.

He finally threw on a black wife-beater and some nice dark grey slacks, riding low on his hip per usual. He slid a black belt on and buckled the silver fastener, those thin hips jerking as he tightened the leather. Shrugging at himself in the mirror the male placed a large black cuff on his right hand and glanced up at his right shoulder.

There was a large scar that trailed from the top of his shoulder to the middle of his collar bone, the skin lifted and smooth as it had healed. His blue eye closed and then suddenly opened, snapping himself out of his small trance.

Ciel tied some black sneakers on in lieu of his boots and then headed out the door. He looked beyond presentable and much less like his rebellious self, his soft strands of hair combed perfectly as he turned the lock and left.

..

When the male entered the shop, he noticed Sebastian and Mey at the front, Mey was helping a customer and the owner was on the floor setting up a display for who knows what.

"Hey guys," Ciel's demeanor was serious as he greeted the two, "I'm back.”

Sebastian immediately looked up at him as soon as he heard his voice, taking in his new appearance and eyeing him up and down. His heart sped right up, he swallowed - he fell for him that very second.

The younger male crouched down to meet Sebastian's gaze, never knowing the affect he had on the man.

“You need help with that?" Ciel was being sincere, a small smile curving his perfect lips as he asked.

Sebastian was about to open his mouth when he noticed the deep scar that marred Ciel's otherwise flawless skin. He almost winced but then decided not to out of respect, the marred shoulder instantly making him worry.

"I know, it's ugly. Do you want me to go home and change again?" Ciel rubbed the scar and looked away. “I can put on a sweater or something, it's starting to get cold anyway.”

"Why would I make you do that?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "it might be unsightly for customers. And coupled with my eye…I'm like some freak you know. I don't wan–"

Sebastian grabbed his chin, cutting him off as he lifted the face to meet that gorgeous eye.

“Don't say that. I know you think I'm an asshole but I'm not that shallow. Now shut up and help me with this in the back, the rest of the parts are there.”

Ciel got up with a slight smile on his face, happy that the man was finally acting civil and dare he say...nice. He caught a glimpse of Mey and she pointed at him and then pointed at Sebastian and began making out with her fist. The male laughed so loud that he startled a customer who was checking out some discounted DVDs, and he nervously apologized.

“Ahah...uh, sorry sir! Please continue...looking...at the porno, that is.”

"Please excuse him." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm and dragged him to the back.

The younger male groaned as he was practically thrown into the break room.

“Sorry…Mey made a face…I swear!"

"You guys are troubling me already. Look just help me make this – it's a small display but the instructions were forgotten when they shipped it so I'm trying to figure this out." Sebastian placed a medium-sized box with various bolts and screws, an alan wrench and some thin bendable plastic sheets that had been pre-cut. "I have no idea what the hell this is supposed to look like.”

Ciel inched closer to the box and consequently closer to Sebastian as he bent down over the table and looked at all the pieces. "I'm good at stuff like this. I can make puzzles face down and other useless shit like that.” He placed his elbows on the table and was shuffling through all the pieces.

Sebastian lowered his eyes onto the bent over ass in front of him, the curve of Ciel's backside distracting the man like crazy. "Hm" he mumbled.

The student questioned his lack of surprise and turned his head to the side, noticing that the male's eyes were glued to his ass. Ciel placed his left hand as if it were a puppet and lowered it down to his thigh.

“Helloooo, my eyes are up here, pervert." He mouthed with the flapping of his talking hand.

Sebastian growled as he averted his gaze. "No matter what you wear you still manage to look like a slut, it's annoying.”

"Pft yeah whatever. Maybe it's not me being a slut but you being crazy attracted to me and hating it. So get the fuck over it." Ciel sat on a chair by the table and waved his hand to shoo his boss away. "I'm going to work on this now if you don't mind.”

No words came from the owner. He simply growled and stormed off into his nearby office, shutting the glass door loudly like a child having a tantrum.

Ciel rolled his eye as he slowly started to piece the display together, ignoring the action as pieces and tools shuffled everywhere.

“Heh…I know what this is going to be. That's funny."

..

A couple of hours later the student was finished and he lifted the display onto its feet, proud of his work. Ciel stretched and then walked over to the lightly frosted glass that was on the door to Sebastian's office.

"Seebbbaaassstttiiiaaannn..." He placed his chest and palms flush against the thin sheet of glass, his bare arms and face squeezing against the pane and causing the unsightliest of shadows from the other side.

Sebastian looked up and closed his eyes at the sight. "This boy is driving me insane.”

The man walked towards the glass and placed his palms against his side jokingly, right on top of Ciel's.

"What is it, Phantomhive?"

Ciel felt the warmth and saw the shadow of his larger hand and snickered.

"Hey give me a kiss.” He pressed his lips to the glass and laughed as he opened his mouth. "With tongues, oh yeah".

Sebastian could see the moisture in the glass, the dark shadow of the tongue tracing the pane in slow circles. He couldn't help but laugh, "It's too repulsive, I can't.”

The student frowned and ceased the makeout session.

“Okay, how about a peck, right on my cheek?" Ciel squished the side of his face onto the pane – Sebastian was able to see the outline of the eye patch and the pale white of his cheek. "For being a good employee and finishing something you could never accomplish. Come on, just a kiss. Stop being a prude.”

Sebastian lifted a brow as he undid his pants instead and slid down his briefs just enough to free the beast.

“How about you kiss something of mine first?" The man placed his dick against the cool glass and hissed at the temperature, swallowing because no one had every made him act so lewd.

Ciel stepped back and looked down as he gasped 'no fucking way'. He could see the thickness of the shadow, girth wide and length long, _a little too long_ \- and when the precum slipped across the glass he could see how it smeared as it pressed harder into it.

The male instantly dropped to his knees and his tongue dragged against the warming glass, lapping at the slick surface. He could taste something bitter like a cleaning chemical but he didn't care, he swished his tongue around the thin pane and moaned slightly when he realized only a tiny sliver of glass separated his lips from that mass. 'Fuck this is turning me on.'

Sebastian left his palms pressed onto the door as his head tilted back. He could feel the warmth of Ciel's hot mouth only slightly and he groaned when the male began pushing on the door desperately with his lips, the small sound of glass clattering filling the empty office. The owner swallowed and quickly locked the door – the situation was about to slip out of his control and he could never let that happen.

Ciel's hands went right for the doorknob and he shook it as his lips lifted off of the surface.

“Let me the fuck in there.”

"No"

"No? Come on…let me in, you know you want me to. I could feel you right now," his hand jiggled the knob as he got to his feet and began to jump up and down, "come on you fuck! You'd be stupid NOT to!”

"No! Now go away, you'd make me soft the moment I see your face anyway." Sebastian slowly walked backwards and leaned against his desk as he stroked himself, watching the door as if it would shatter at any second.

Ciel grunted and kicked the bottom of the frame, his desperation getting the best of him.

“Stop being a fucking pussy, let me in there, let me blow you don't you want it?"

Each bang and kick excited Sebastian even more and he fiercely gripped onto his thickened shaft. Long fingers fucked the fat flesh, and the rigid cock was being worked nice and slow.

"Ciel, what's going on back there?" Mey suddenly came running in when she heard the banging, startling both the younger male and the one that stood in the safe confines of his office.

Once Sebastian heard Mey's voice he instantly released himself, the moment and mood now lost. 'Shit, that was too close.'

Ciel straightened up and cleared his throat. "Nothing, I just finished this display over here and was uh, trying to get Sebastian's attention so he could come see it. I think he might be on a phone call or something, heh." He rubbed his upper shoulder and silently pleaded with the girl. 'Please don't notice my boner, please don't notice my boner.'

She lifted an eyebrow and then turned to knock on Sebastian's office. While she was turned away Ciel quickly dashed to the chair and sat down to hide his shame.

"Sebastian, are you done? Ciel is waiting for you."

The student laughed to himself, 'fuck yeah I am, waiting to suck that hung dick.'

The office door shot open and a normal looking Sebastian came out, calm and cool as if nothing had ever happened. He smiled at Mey as he passed her and walked to the table Ciel was sitting by.

Sebastian teasingly placed his hand on the bottom of Ciel's slender neck and gave it a little squeeze, his long fingers just barely pushing into the male's hair, intentionally feeling him up.

"Thanks so much for building this, Phantomhive. Who would have thought it was a huge anal bead." He laughed as his digits roamed, "Why don't you go have Mey train you on the register now?" The owner's index finger lingered lower, a tiny bit under Ciel's shirt before he finally released his grip.

"Uh, I need to tighten up some things here. Give me like ten minutes, Mey." Ciel stuck his left hand under the table and quickly rubbed his erection to relieve it of some of its intense desire. 'Come on, go down. Go down. Kittens. Grandmas. Huge titties.'

Sebastian chuckled knowing exactly why he didn't want to get up. "Very well…don't say I never did you any favors.”

"I'll be leaving now. Finny is in charge. Mey – teach Ciel everything you know for the next two hours and then you guys can go home."

"Got it." Mey smiled, completely trying to disregard the strange atmosphere.

Sebastian grabbed his trench coat and left the room, but not before shooting Ciel a knowing smile.

'Fucking bastard, I'll wipe that smile off your fucking face soon enough.'

"Ciel are you growling? I hear growling or something." The girl put her ear close to his face and snickered. "Yup, it's you! Come on, put your dick away and let's get to work – I have a lot to teach you."

..

* * *

  


  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like when i used to get off on cliffhangers, i apologize in advance guys

* * *

 

"Dammit Mey, just...leave me alone for two seconds while this goes down." Ciel rubbed his crotch as his blue eye rolled, half embarrassed, half frustrated - completely horny for his boss.

The girl laughed as she watched the male's arm jerk under the table. "Want me to flash you so it can go down faster?"

Ciel's handsome face twisted as he thought about it, taking a moment to seriously envision random pairs of titties bombarding him in every direction possible.

"You know just thinking about boobs did it for me. I owe you one." The male got up and wiggled his pelvis into the air, thrusting forward as his hips knocked left and right. "Smooth as a fucking board am I right?"

Mey eyed the moving crotch and giggled, glancing towards Sebastian's office only for a moment.

"What the hell did you guys do anyway? Can't believe he's made his move so soon."

"We did absolutely nothing. Your boss is a prissy stuck up old fart."

"Well he's your boss now." Mey smirked and grabbed his hand, "come, child - I have much to teach you about sex and toys and...cash registers".

"Sounds like my ultimate fantasy."

The two slipped through the velvet curtains and walked over towards the main register, a bored Finny leaning over the counter and reading a magazine. Ciel released the grip that Mey had on him to jog up to the boy, nearly lunging onto his smaller body as he approached.

"Finny! I'm so. So. Sosososo sorry about what happened! I didn't meant to get you in trouble!" Ciel latched on to his upper arm and leaned down to rest his cheek on it, rubbing it affectionately.

"I-it's okay, really! I didn't get in trouble, we picked up the display so it's all good!" The blond smiled cheerfully as Mey made a face.

"Why are all the cute guys always attracted to you Finn?"

Ciel released his hold and rubbed his coworker's small shoulder. "Oops, sorry. I can be a tad bit clingy when being apologetic."

"So ANYWAY. Finn told me what you were doing with The Sebastian over there." Mey smirked, her eyes glancing over to the vast array of dildos.

"The Sebastian? What the hell is that? Oh god." He paused and swallowed and locked onto that enormous black schlong.

"Don't tell me he has his own line of toys or something?"

Finny snickered, "No, that would be weird. The Sebastian is the nickname for that black dildo you were messing around with."

"Why the hell is it nicknamed..." Ciel lifted his chin as he dramatically cleared his throat, darting his eye up to Mey in disbelief. "No way, there's no fucking way - fuck you, liar!"

"Way. You better believe it." The girl wiggled her brows as she dusted her black top, flicking off some lint as if it were no big deal.

Ciel darted his head towards Finny, still not coming to terms with this impossibility.

"Sunshine is it true?"

A tiny blush dusted the boys face and he averted his eyes in slight embarrassment.

"This one day we got this kit that makes rubber molds of your...p-penis," he cleared his throat, "we were closed and having some drinks in the back when...uhm...aheh."

Mey interrupted as she latched on to Finny's shoulders, slumping her entire body onto the blond.

"Sebastian and Bard and little Finn here each made a mold when they were all wasted." She laughed and pinched the boy's cheek, "although I shouldn't necessarily be calling Finn little, if you know what I mean".

"M-mey stop it!"

"What you're good for your size!"

"No, shh!"

Ciel widened his eye as he stared at the two and let out a hum of a laugh. "Well well well, Finny. Who would have thought you'd be packing heat?" He touched the boy's shoulder with his index finger and slid the digit down to his elbow.

"Mm, sexy. Those girls better watch out."

"N-not even, no!"

Mey and Ciel both laughed when the blond turned a deep red, his face on the verge of exploding with embarrassment. The three playfully laughed and Ciel knocked his head back towards the dildo in all seriousness.

"So...about the dildo..."

Mey hugged the blond's neck in apology before letting go. "You guessed correctly - they're the exact same size. When we put the molds up for fun, we had a little placard that said 'Body Shoppe Owner - Sebastian Michaelis' under his, and the black dildo was jokingly placed next to it," she sighed, "then customers started calling it 'The Sebastian' so the name kinda stuck".

"The Sebastian," Ciel looked off into the distance like he was trying to imagine a man as big as the toy, "there's no way he's that...thick. It's, wow...I'm in like complete shock here, I'm beside myself. I'm ah, and that LONG too? No, no. Unreal not true fake FAKE!"

"Don't drool all over yourself."

"Yeah Ciel," Finny smiled and backed the girl up. "It's really true. He's like...legendary."

"A legendary dick? How do you even fuck with something that big like what does it fit into? Certainly no ass could ever take that. Vaginas stretch, right?"

"Yeah I don't think that guy has ever been near a vagina. Sebastian has men pining for him left and right." Mey sighed and looked right at a bewildered Ciel. "I mean you've seen him, he's like the sex-god of the city. Don't you find him attractive?"

"Hell nah, he has a bad fucking attitude."

"Well yeah to strangers he does. But I was talking more about his face."

"I don't want to talk about his dumb fucking model face. Like ooo I'm so sexy look at me my name's Sebastian blah blah blah suck my dick go change your clothes stop touching my employees mew mee mew. Tall fucking freak yeah his dick's so pendulous because he's a fucking giant like who grows that tall his head almost hits the fucking door-frame UGGHH just shut up and let me see that dick-mold he made."

Mey stared at him with her eyebrows raised like he was a lunatic.

"Wow you didn't even breathe between sentences."

"Show me the dicks I wanna see the dicks!" Ciel jumped up and down, his voice getting louder and louder. "DICKS DICKS DICKS! SHOW ME SHOW ME SHOW ME!"

"Shhh! Shut up okay okay!" Mey placed her hand over Ciel's mouth and jerked it back when he rolled his tongue out into her palm. "Ew! You idiot!"

The two started licking their own hands and slapping each other's arms and faces, smearing saliva all over the place. Mey screamed when she was struck right on the nose and she lunged at Ciel and put him in a headlock.

"Quick Finn! Kick him in the balls!"

"NGHAA DON'T. Don't do it sunshine or I'll tell every girl that comes in that you're hung like a horse!"

"Sh-shut up both of you guys! I'm not kicking anyone and I'm not h-hung like a horse!"

Ciel wrapped his arm around the girl and squirmed out of the hold, straightening his back and roughly yanking her waist. Their hips crashed together and the male nuzzled his nose into her warm throat, smelling her like an excited dog.

"Finn says no more fighting so you need to calm down. Mm, you smell good enough to eat."

"Agh! StopHA! HAHA STOP!" Mey pushed the intrusive head to the side and smacked the male on his arm when he was finally tame enough to release her from his hold. She sought shelter behind the blond and caught her breath, laughing when she saw Ciel feign offense.

"You liar."

"What I'm really hurt. I thought we were lovers."

"Hah! You wish."

"Okay, fine. Look more importantly...let me see the dick I mean what are we doing here we all know where this is going."

"Ugh you fiend. Fine, you can see them."

"No!" Finny yelped.

"Finn this doesn't involve you this is between me and the penises. You stay here and be on the lookout for intruders."

"Yeah Finn, why not? You don't want him looking at your junk or something?" Mey laughed, "he just wants to see Sebastian's anyway".

Finny knew he would be harassed until the dicks were shown, so he sighed and place his hand over his face to calm his embarrassment.

"Fine. They're in the back, in the storage closet, left shelf. Don't be in there for too long!"

"Shit, you're the best Finn! I'll be right back!" Ciel darted to the storage area like a madman, arms flailing as his thin body maneuvered to the back room.

Once he was out of sight, the girl laughed and shook her head. "Honestly I don't know why he's so excited, he's going to see the real thing sooner or later."

"Seriously" Finny agreed and the two employees perked up as a customer finally walked in, cutting their conversation short.

..

"Left shelf, left shelf...ah!" Ciel found a box conveniently marked 'cock molds' and he squealed as he grabbed it and smashed it into his chest. One edge of cardboard was flipped upwards so he flicked it open and his jaw immediately dropped.

It was as if every photon that existed collected into a heavenly beam of light and shone directly onto the largest, thickest mold in the box.

"Oh my...god."

He picked it up and slowly ran his fingers over the silicone rubber, noticing every crease and bump, veins as clear as day and ridges galore. The male swallowed when he got to the engorged tip as fat and enormous as it was. It protruded from the thickness of the length into a flush bulbous head, the slit even being visible. Ciel held it in his hand and ran his fingers up and down the copied flesh like he was in a trance.

"Man I'm such a pervert. What the hell is wrong with me?"

He sighed and put it back after giving it one more perversely slow stroke. As he placed it in the box, he noticed the other two knocked off to the side to make room for the big-boy. Without touching them he analyzed the molds and frowned in an impressed way.

"Not bad, Finny. Not hung but...not bad." His blue eye grazed over to the other and he almost laughed as the lid finally closed. "Woah…Bard is a bit curved isn't he."

..

"Well THAT certainly was exhilarating." Ciel returned looking a tad bit flushed, fanning his face as he walked up to his coworkers. He leaned his elbows against the counter and winked at Mey, his handsome smile having her eyes rolling in a second.

"You didn't masturbate while you were in there did you?"

"Yeah I sprayed the walls with my cum, it was pretty intense."

Finny shook his head as he smiled. "Ew, Ciel. That's gross."

"Not as gross as the way I stroked your pretty cock."

"WHAT! Y-you said you would only look at Sebastian's!"

"Hey you put a box of dicks in front of me…I have to look at all of them. Sorry that's just how it is." An apologetic frown was given before he smiled again and turned to Mey.

"So now that the schlong-monster has been revealed aren't you supposed to be teaching me a thing or two about working here? I want to be a valuable...asset...to the company you know. Asset. Ass. Anal. Hey did you get my joke you're not laughing."

"That's because you're not funny. Okay come on, guess we'll start with the register first before getting to all the toys." She hit the top of the machine and sighed. "This is-"

"A typical POS register. Has a scanner, debit/credit card reader and a signature capture device. Somewhat outdated but I can still work it." He rubbed the tips of his fingers on some of the keys as Mey stood quiet. "I've had a lot of retail jobs, trust me I'm an expert."

"Well then I guess that takes care of that. We've been wanting a new one for a while - sometimes this one breaks down and we have to use a calculator to figure out the total. Then people think you're trying to rip them off, I hate it."

Ciel groaned. "If that ever happens and I'm here - let me know. I'm good with numbers."

Finny finished helping out a customer and raised a brow at the statement. "How good are you?"

"Wanna test me?" Ciel's voice turned low and somewhat seductive, getting off on his own genius.

"Ooo I wanna try!" Mey perked right up and pointed to the blond. "Finny go grab a bunch of random shit! Ciel, stand where the customer would be." She craned her neck to watch the boy as he grabbed various toys and lubes, Ciel walking around to the other side of the machine like he was told.

"Here!" Finny plopped down the goods on the table and smiled.

Mey turned the customer screen around and read off the retail price of each item. There were about 16 in total and Ciel took mental notes of every one, calculating them in his head.

"Okay," she bit her lip, "what's the total?"

Ciel paused. "Before tax or after?"

"Before!"

"That would be - "

"NO! After!"

"Ohh the old switcharoo, huh? I gotta keep my eye on you." He laughed as he pointed to his one good eye.

"It's $125.67."

Mey stood there with her mouth open as she flipped the screen around, it flickered the exact amount.

"Now what about if I give a 25% discount after tax?" The girl hovered her finger over the button as she eagerly awaited his reply.

Ciel ran his fingers through his hair like the badass that he was and sighed out the answer. "$94.25"

She pressed the button: $94.25.

Finny yelled out excitedly. "No way! And how much did they save?"

Ciel got closer to the blond and breathed a few inches from his ear. "$31.24"

Finny pushed him away and stumbled towards the register, printing the receipt that would reveal the answer.

"Ahhh! Holy shit! He's right!" The blond jumped up and down as he shoved the receipt in Mey's face.

She gasped again and looked at Ciel like he was inhuman. "What the hell, you're a freak!"

"Thank you, thank you. I hope that was a compliment." The male laughed before the door jingled, all three of them turning to see who arrived.

A head of messy blond hair, long leather boots, burgundy jeans and an oversized black sweater - in came Alois Trancy looking as hot as could be.

Ciel's face immediately lit up and his arms outstretched as the male approached.

"Baby! Come to me!"

"Hey faggot." The blond punk slightly stumbled his way into his friend's waiting bosom, burying his nose into Ciel's neck as he wrapped his arms around him. The two males had their hips pressed together, hands hugging each other's lower backs as they embraced.

"Guys, this is my lovely little annoyance, Alois." Ciel lifted the male right up off the ground and gave him a big old kiss on his cheek before plopping him back down. "Alois, these are my coworkers Mey and Finny."

"N-nice to meet you." Finny swallowed at the way the two were so close, blushing when the pair started whispering inaudible things to one another, their lips nice and close, smiling as they spoke.

Mey couldn't believe Ciel's friend was just as sexy as he, his body more petite but his face as gorgeous as can be. Her eyes followed the way Ciel's hands mauled that tiny waist, and she smiled when the blond turned away from his friend to look at her.

"He's very clingy I apologize."

"Aheh, trust me I only met him yesterday and I already know." The girl sighed at the sight of two hot boys all over each other and snapped herself out of her thoughts by changing the subject. "Did you know your friend is like some mathematical genius though? He just did the most amazing thing and calculated a bunch of items in his head!" She jiggled the receipt in the air like a proud mother.

Alois sighed and squeezed Ciel's cheeks with one hand as he spoke to the squished mouth instead of the girl.

"Yes I'm well aware that he's a freak of nature. Aren't you? Yes you are, yes you ARE a freak of nature my little baby doo-doo." The blond laughed and kept it up. "Maybe he was dropped on his head when he was a kid and then boom, mathematical genius."

Alois cleared his throat when he could see the two employees grow more uncomfortable at the statement, probably due to Ciel's obvious injuries. The blond smiled and lovingly hugged Ciel's head, bringing it down to his chest and squeezing him tight.

"Don't worry guys, these injuries of his are pretty recent, he's always been the smartest bitch of the bunch."

Ciel squeezed his waist, signaling him to shut up as he tried to breathe. When he finally turned his head he nervously laughed at Mey and Finny and started walking backwards, dragging Alois with him.

"Um, guys can I take a quick smoke break?"

"Sure, go to the back." Finny waved his hand, slightly concerned over the somewhat sad atmosphere. "Take your time."

* * *

Ciel grabbed the blond's hand and led him to the back, lacing their fingers together as they furiously paced. Once they were outside he removed their attachment and lit one of the smokes that Bard gave him, upset and embarrassed and annoyed that he had to excuse himself on the first day on the job.

Alois frowned and bundled himself into his oversized sweater.

"Sorry if that was awkward. I'm a little-"

"Why are you here anyway?" Ciel spat as his back leaned onto the door, eyeing his friend from head to toe and realizing something just wasn't right.

Alois rolled his blue eyes and took a step in front of Ciel, pushing him against the exit as he brought their bodies closer together. Ciel took a long drag from one of his last smokes and blew it to the side, crushing the barely-lit butt on the back of the door in favor of having his hands on Alois.

"You're mad, Ciel. You get all pouty like a little girl when you're mad."

"Well you come to my job on my first day and make me look stupid and feel like some invalid."

"Hey. I didn't mean to and I'm sorry. Look, I brought you these." He removed a hand from one of Ciel's shoulders and dug it into his pocket, holding out an unopened pack of smokes. He tucked it into the front pocket of his friend's pants, tilting his head to the side in apology. "So don't be all upset, I hate it when you're like that with me."

"Why'd you come all the way over here just to give me this?"

"I bought them for you, I knew you were low and I was around here. Just got off work a while ago and was bored so…" The male sadly smiled and it only made Ciel grab him hard by the waist, pressing his spread palms under the male's sweater and staring right at him.

"You're different tonight. Want to tell me what happened or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Ciel's tone only made the blond swallow, and his eyes shifted to the side as he shook his head no and muttered a soft 'nothing'.

"Alois, don't give me that shit. Look at me." The male's fingers slid up the thin back, lifting dark cloth to reveal only pale skin. Ciel purposely pressed against the flesh to make sure his friend wouldn't hiss in pain due to any injury, and when nothing was said he leaned in close and brushed his nose against Alois' soft cheek.

Ciel inhaled and his single eye narrowed when he finally caught on to what was going down. The male's lips soon brushed against Alois' mouth, and in an instant the blond jerked back and furrowed his brows.

"What are you doing, cut it out. I have a boyfriend now remember?"

"Kiss me."

"Fuck you, no way."

"It's just a friendly kiss, we do it every time we say goodbye don't we?"

"Yeah, we do but we can't anymore."

Ciel's mouth slid past the blond's warm jaw and his lips hovered right over Alois' ear as he calmly spoke.

"I thought we'd do anything for each other?"

Alois closed his eyes and shook out a breath, recalling every moment Ciel had saved him, every moment he had saved Ciel, every time they needed one another. The two were no longer lovers but what they shared was way beyond friendship. It was a bond that could never be broken even if they tried.

"Don't whisper in my ear like that." Alois huffed and pulled back to look right at Ciel, the way his dark locks tucked behind his ear, how his lips curved into an expression so serious it hurt. He knew he was worried and he knew there wasn't really a choice to begin with, so he clicked his tongue and kissed him right on the cheek.

Ciel removed a hand from under the sweater and gently grabbed Alois' jaw with it instead, straightening it up as he shook his head in disapproval. Their bodies were now flush with one another, the blond's hands clenching each of his friend's biceps as he froze in place.

"On the lips this time." Ciel tilted his head and pressed their mouths together, the expression on his face immediately growing angrier the longer it lasted. The kiss was dry and quick until Ciel opened his mouth, letting his fine jaw drop as he slid his tongue inside.

"Mm" Alois' mind was fogged with too much going on, so much so that his hands slid up from Ciel's shoulders to his head of dark hair. As the blond's tongue was pushed around he clenched the strands with his thin digits, the firm palm underneath his shirt gripping tight enough to keep him from moving even an inch.

Ciel was upset as he finally removed his lips, breathing onto Alois' wet mouth as he spoke.

"I knew it. You taste like whiskey. Been drinking?"

Alois licked his lips and exhaled a breath, pushing himself out of Ciel's hold and swiping a hand through his hair in frustration. The locks were mussed and all over the place, the soft features of his face revealing themselves as the delicate strands were pushed back.

"That's one hell of a way to find out if I was drinking, Ciel. You could have just asked me you know that right?"

"It slipped my mind what can I say. You taste horrible by the way."

"Man fuck you. I never asked you to kiss me you dumb fuck - that was all you!"

"I apologize trust me I regretted it the moment I did it."

Alois looked hurt and he buried his head in his hands this time, screaming out a grunt of frustration before he looked back up at his friend.

"You are so fucked up sometimes."

"I didn't mean that." Ciel felt terrible for what he did and said, and he truly was sorry about it. "I'm just upset. I know you drank because of something your new idiot boyfriend did and that makes me want to punch walls."

"Please don't do that again. Kissing me AND punching walls."

"Fine, agreed. Now tell me what happened before I go insane."

Alois sighed and finally let it all out, his palms held out in front of him as a precautionary effort to calm Ciel down before he ever even snapped.

"I got in a fight with Claude- a VERBAL fight before you fucking lose your shit, Ciel. Verbal. Talking. An argument. Voices."

"Verbal, really. Are you sure about that? Show me your chest."

"No! You always make me do that stop being so crazy! How many of my boyfriends are going to keep leaving me because we get in a little fight and then you go and kick their asses like some fucking psychopath just stop it! It was verbal trust me. I would tell you if anyone tried to fucking take a swing at me!"

Ciel sighed and closed his eye as the back of his head thudded onto the surface of the door. When he opened it back up he stared at the night sky and spoke to the stars instead of looking at his friend.

"You pick the wrong men a lot of the time. You sleep around. It's dangerous you know? I just constantly worry about you - you're like family to me."

"Yes of course I know that and you had every reason to worry before but you don't anymore! I can take care of myself, I can defend myself, I can fuck as many guys as I want and I can kick their asses by myself if I wanted to too so please stop worrying Ciel it makes me crazy. No one is going to touch me anymore I PROMISE you!" The blond grabbed his friend's hands and pleaded with him, jerking his wrists until their eyes finally met. "I promise you okay?"

"Fine," Ciel squeezed the digits and closely watched his friend, his face flushed red from drinking. "Did he make you cry?"

"Ugh, Ciel come on...don't do this."

"So he did-"

"No okay?! No I didn't cry. We just fought about some stupid petty shit. He wants me to dye my hair black for some reason and I got all suspicious and we argued and I left him to go to work then after my shift I stopped at a bar and had some shots and now I'm here with you okay?!"

"Why the FUCK would he want you to dye your hair is he insane? Your hair is flawless, I love your hair, girls want your hair, guys want your hair, and I swear the next time I see his ugly fucking face I'm going to kick it right in."

Alois plopped his forehead onto Ciel's chest and groaned, his nose pressing hard against him.

"Please don't. I like him a lot, but I just want to get my mind off of him tonight. Can I hang out with you after you get off?"

"Should I leave work early? Maybe I should ask to leave right now-"

"No you idiot!" Alois jerked back and looked at his friend like he was stupid. "Just let me wait in Black Mamba, you can't leave early on your first fucking day, dumbass!"

"Are you sure? Because I'll do it."

"YES. I need to take a nap anyway, there's a blanket back there right?"

"Yeah. Your pillow too. The back passenger door is unlocked just be careful okay?"

Alois removed himself from his friend and finally smiled, happily nodding and making Ciel feel ten times better. The blond blew him a kiss as he started walking down the alley, his long boots stomping over every puddle.

"Don't forget to wake me when you get in the car!"

Ciel smiled and grabbed onto the door as he waved goodbye.

"Try not to fuck yourself with that dildo back there."

"You left it in the car?!"

"What else am I going to do with it, put it on the mantle of my fireplace?"

"Okay shut up I'm leaving now. BYE!"

* * *

The male jogged back in from his short break and saw Mey run up to him after hanging up the phone, the two standing right outside the entrance to the back room.

"I just talked to Sebastian!"

Ciel froze just at the sound of the name itself. "W-what did he say?"

"We're going to close early tomorrow and not going to open on Saturday until 8pm, and Sebastian said that he's going to take all of us out to the Funtom Factory!"

"The Funtom Factory? What the fuck is that, sounds like some German sex club."

"Well, close. It's a strip club like ten minutes away – it's SO amazing oh my god. Best strip club in the universe. It looks like we're going to celebrate you being hired, yay!" Mey threw her arms around the student's neck and squeezed as she jumped up and down

"Gah! Finny..help…me!" He cried out in fear. "Her boobs are smacking me in the jaw!"

The boy came to the rescue and pried Mey off of him, Ciel pressing his palm against his chest and clearing his throat like a suddenly composed gentleman.

"SO…when do we leave tomorrow?"

"At nine!" She squeaked.

"Who's going?" Ciel started to become excited as he kept thinking about how Sebastian would act at a strip club. 'Would he strip?...Nah. Will there be strippers on him? Male? Female?' His mind slightly wandered off.

"Well the five of us. And you can bring your cute friend too, we're all going to bring some friends," she smiled, "and Sebastian will be paying for drinks!"

"Wow…that sure is nice of him." Ciel smiled subtly before shaking away the thought. He looked at the blond and crossed his arms over his thin chest because he was totally over thinking of the man with the massive dick.

"So Finny…you need help with anything?"

Mey scowled. "Tch, don't change the subject! You better be more pumped up tomorrow, Ciel. This is for you!"

"I know, I know. I just want to get some actual work done so I don't feel guilty you know."

Finny laughed, "You can go out back and crush all those boxes. I know it's bitch work but it's all we have right now."

"Bitch work – I love bitch work. I'll be back before you know it, boss."

..

The rest of the night passed quickly as Ciel smoked and crushed boxes out back. He was sweaty and reeked of cigarettes when he was finally finished, tired and out of breath. His slightly toned upper arms glistened with perspiration, and he carried a fatigued expression as he finally walked back up towards the register where Mey and Finny were standing.

"Hey guys, I'm finally done."

Mey looked at his body and almost blushed because he was sweaty and sexy and breathing hard like he just finished doing something way dirtier than crushing boxes in a dark alley.

"Ciel, you look…really worn out. You're all sweaty and everything."

"I'm fucking tired. There were like eighty boxes out there you know."

"Well we closed ten minutes ago so go home!" Finny pushed him towards the door and happily waved him goodbye. "Good work today, thanks!"

Mey yelled something about seeing him tomorrow and Ciel only gave a short wave before exiting the store and trudging back to his car.

..

Ciel looked at his fogged up windows and almost forgot about Alois. 'Shit'. He quickly got into the car and started it.

'Why the fuck did I wear a wife beater when it's freezing out here, man I'm an idiot. Cold why so cold.' The heater struggled but finally came on as he pumped the gas, his fingers frozen at the tips.

"Alois?" He turned around and saw that he was still sound asleep, curled up into a small ball with the blanket covering his head.

Ciel couldn't bring himself to wake him so he looked back towards the road and put the car into gear, taking off as he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

"Alois…wake up."

The blond groaned within his blanketed cocoon.

"Come on, get up! I'm going to leave you in here." Ciel did not have time for his antics as he peered at his friend from the rear-view mirror, upset that it always took him so long to wake.

"Carry me, my head hurts. I'm…tired…" Alois swatted his hand onto the driver's side seat and batted it like a weak kitten.

"Fuck you're so annoying." Ciel got out of the car, rolling his eye in frustration when the freezing night air whipped at his face. He grunted and and opened the passenger door only to watch his friend's thin arms outstretch for attachment.

Ciel stood there for a moment when the blond's palms opened and closed, and he talked shit under his breath as he yanked his small body from the seats and lifted him up into his arms.

The male carried him like a drunken bride, Alois' hands loosely wrapping over the back of Ciel's neck as he kicked the car door shut. The wind was starting to pick up and the sky looked as if it were ready to burst with snow, so the male picked up sped as he did his best to get to his studio as fast as he could.

..

When the two finally got into the apartment Ciel slammed the front door, walked over to his bed and gently placed his friend right in the middle of the mattress. He watched him carefully as the blond's sweater rode up his thin abdomen, and after Ciel kicked off his shoes he got onto the bed knee by knee and tugged the fabric back down over Alois' pale belly.

Without speaking a word Ciel covered their bodies with a warm blanket and he turned his back to the male, slipping off his eye patch before finally closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"How did I get up to your apartment anyway?" It was noon when the two awoke, Alois leaning his head against Ciel's shoulder as the male smoked his first cigarette of the day.

"You passed out in my car and then I carried you up here and put you to sleep like a little princess."

"Eww. That doesn't sound like me"

"Really? I think it sounds exactly like you. Check your phone it was ringing all morning, I bet it's that grocery-store faggot trying to get a hold of you." Ciel put his cigarette out and removed himself from the bed, now angry just speaking about that snake.

Alois watched his friend as he faced away from him, removing his shirt and pants and grabbing a towel to head for the shower. Ciel's body was pristine from that angle, but when he turned around the scarred shoulder and eye were always too prominent to ignore.

"I'm showering, I fucking stink. You probably do to you were hugging me all night you know."

"Tch, was not."

"Were too."

"Shut up already, fuck!"

"We're going to be late for school, care to join me?" Ciel smiled as he slid his briefs down his thighs and removed them completely, throwing them onto a pile of dirty clothes by his closet.

"Fuck no. When we shower together you just make me wash your hair and I turn into this fucking tub-slave. You can wash yourself now that you're able - plus..." The blond looked down to his phone and tapped the screen before looking back up at Ciel.

"I'm not going to school today, going to Claude's to make up."

"I'm not even going to justify that stupidity with a response." Ciel wrapped the towel around his naked waist and sighed, desperately trying not to let his overprotective side get the best of him.

"Look do whatever, just be careful. What are you doing tonight anyway, I need a favor."

"Uhh, having makeup sex?"

"Well cancel it. I need you to come with me to a strip club. Everyone from work is going and I'm the guest of honor. I need you there."

"A strip club?" The blond smiled and lifted a sly brow. "Is Sebastian going to be there?"

"You know it. He's paying the tab."

Alois sprung out of bed and lunged himself at Ciel, slapping both hands on each bare shoulder and jumping up in excitement.

"Oh my god I have the BEST idea. You only have one class today, right?"

"…yeah. What are you getting at?"

"I'll be here at four. Be here, I have to go though okay but seriously don't forget."

Ciel stood there for a moment, trying to decipher his friends cryptic words before he shot his eyes towards the door right as the blond raced right out of it.

Almost as if telepathic Ciel suddenly smiled and knew exactly what he was up to. With a single knowing "HA!" he made his way to the shower to finally start his day.

* * *

School was finally finished – it was 6:30 and Ciel reclined on his sofa, his feet up on the crappy wooden coffee table as he dialed Alois' number.

The blond picked up and laughed into the phone.

"Be patient! I'm still at home – I'll be there in a little bit."

"Wait. I know what you're up to and I love the idea." Ciel smiled and got up, removing his shirt from his body as he walked over to his closet. "Hey bring those tight leather boxer things you bought the other day."

"Haha! How did you know what I was thinking? We are so in sync, bestieeeees!"

"Ugh tell me about it. Just bring them. I'm going to get ready, gotta power-shower."

"Again?! Didn't you shower this morning?"

"Yeah but you know how it is. You go to a strip club you better clean up just in case you get lucky."

"Tch, as if you'd be able to get lucky, your dick is scared of anuses now."

"Shut the fuck up before I bend you over my couch and show you how scared it is."

"No thanks my hole has been pounded way too many times today."

"How strange I suddenly have the urge to swallow my own vomit just thinking about you and that fucking dick-sniffer Claude."

"You're so vile, Ciel. I know you're pent up, don't worry - tonight you'll hopefully get some kind of relief. After I'm done dressing you that is."

"How I adore our little fashion parties. Alright, go scoop the cum out of your ass and get over here. The door's locked so use your key and let yourself in."

"Okay but remember you owe me – I still haven't worn the leather ass-huggers so get me some discounted dildos or something."

"Yeah yeah I'll pay you back just get your stupid ass over here."

"Okay, later."

"See you." Ciel hung up and went to the bathroom to take a very long and rather detailed shower, just as planned.

..

When the male got out of the shower he walked into his living area and smiled when he saw Alois watching TV. Wearing only a towel and his eye patch, he approached him and lifted his chin, his handsome face wet and refreshed and looking fine as ever.

"Hey you."

Alois rolled his eyes away from the TV to stare at his friend, raising a brow as he eyed Ciel's glistening torso.

"Why the fuck are you standing in front of me, I'm telling you I won't get a boner I'm all bonered out man."

"Look what I did." Ciel let the towel drop to the floor as he held his arms out and tilted his head towards the heavens. "What do you think?"

Alois burst out laughing and spazzed out in his seat because of the view, loving every bit of it.

"Oh my GOD you shaved everything! You're fucking bare!"

"Even my pits, check it out." Ciel revealed his smooth underarms and ran his own hand over the hairless flesh, presenting his own body like he was some prized piece.

"Wow what the fuck." Alois stared right at that clean cock and leaned in for further inspection. "Well I guess it does make your dick look bigger. Kinda...I dunno you're all impotenty right now so can't really tell."

"I'm not impotent you dumb fuck I just spent an hour in the shower you know, shrinkage, hellooo. Anyway did I miss any spots? Check my balls real quick, here." The male lifted his junk and moved it from left to right.

"Nah you're good, no hair anywhere what a freak. I love hair on men. It's sexy, when you're giving head and yank their pants down and and see it hoo, girlfriend don't even get me started."

"Me too. I just...oh god what have I done wait. What if he hates this? No wait why am I talking like he's ACTUALLY going to see me. Wait. No seriously wait I mean what the hell am I doing. NO WAIT WAIT WHAT IF-"

"Ciel. Shut up."

"Whatever. Look. My MAIN purpose for doing this is so I could squeeze into those tight ass shorts without yanking and ripping and tearing. This is my decision and I stick by it now gimme those shorts."

"Wow...so you're really gunna do it huh?" The blond laughed and slapped the garment over Ciel's dick. "Here's the leather. I dunno if it's going to fit though, your ass is kinda big."

"Fuck off my ass isn't big, it's just that I actually HAVE one unlike you. Now help me get these on." Ciel held them out in front of him and gulped when he saw just how small the skimpy leather underwear truly was.

"Shit maybe you're right. This is definitely a two-man job."

Alois grabbed the tiny shorts and started stretching the material, yanking it as hard as he could to get it warmed up.

"I dunno if this'll work, Ciel..." he gave it a final whip in the air and handed them back to his friend, "put them on".

Ciel placed his feet in between the two holes and groaned as the tough fabric slid up his thighs. "This is going to be so uncomfortable."

"Sexy is ALWAYS uncomfortable." Alois scooted closer to the edge of the sofa as Ciel faced sideways in front of him. "They don't fit, man." He tugged at the fabric as hard as he could.

"Make them fit!" Ciel sucked in his stomach in an attempt to shrink in size.

"You have no stomach you moron, it's your ass-to-dick ratio, there's too much ass." Alois placed his hand on his chin and tried to figure a way it could work.

"Here," Ciel turned around and put his behind in front of his friends face, "you push the shit out of my cheeks while I shove my dick down, maybe with enough pressure it'll just retract back into itself".

Alois laughed and got up to brace himself. "You are such a fucking dumbass. Okay, on the count of three. You squeeze and I tuck...er...or vice versa. One...two...three!"

"ARGH SHIT!"

Ciel grunted as the leather scraped against his freshly shaven crotch. He felt Alois' cold hands quickly shoving the fabric over his mounds of flesh and he hissed in pain when the band snapped tightly over his waist. "AH!"

"Shit, sorry. I was a bit rough," Alois smiled, staring at his friend's scantily-clad body, "but hey they're on!"

Ciel grabbed Alois' shoulder to brace himself as his head was bent back in agony.

"Fuck, I don't think I can move!" He removed his hand and backed away slightly. Placing his arms straight in front of him, he began to slowly squat in place like a senior citizen doing calisthenics.

"HAHAHA! You look so fucking stupid!"

Ciel ignored him, nodding his head like he was getting the hang of it. "Oh yeah I got it, I got it. I think it's stretching...I can feel my balls again...maybe. I think…guh...my dick might have dissipated." A couple more squats were done and he jumped up and down and ran in place.

Alois calmed his laughter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Better?"

"Yeah, but I have a problem. I don't think I can bend over."

"Keep practicing, that's kinda crucial for tonight when you make your big entrance," the blond smiled, "I'm picking out your outfit, right?"

Ciel was trying to touch his toes as he waved his friend off. "Y-yeah go ahead, all my shit is in the closet."

Alois walked over to the closet and burrowed through piles and piles of clothes as Ciel limbered up. He finally picked out every piece of the hottest outfit in history, and when he went back into the living area he saw Ciel bent all the way down, grunting out his breaths.

"Uh...you alright there buddy?"

"I'm...kinda stuck. Help me stand up straight I don't think I can."

The blond sighed as he helped him up, shaking his head when he noticed the way the male's ass was being hugged into oblivion. "Is this really worth it?"

"If I do it with normal briefs on, my huge boner will be poking eyes out. I don't want that embarrassment, so I need something constricting - it has to be these shorts."

"Mhm. And you're really going to do it?"

"I'm really going to do it."

"Sober."

"Yes sober you fuck, you know I don't want to drink." Ciel sighed and looked at himself in the mirrored closet door. "Man I look like a straight up hoe. You can almost see the top of my dick they're so low. What a slutty thing to buy, Alois."

"Oh shut up. Here, put these on." The blond handed him some dark grey shorts. They were plaid and made of light wool, and when Ciel slid them on the length was a few inches below the knee.

"These shorts used to be pants and I scissored them bitches. Why the hell am I wearing this, how is this hot, with my boots on I'll look like some anarchist."

"Tch can you shut up for two seconds while I work my fashion-magic? Man..." Alois tugged at the loose hem, tugging it up only to have them slip back down again. "The tight shorts are making these ride so low on your hip, they're supposed to be right above your knee".

"Just leave them, I'm not going to wear short ass shorts, I'm not some faggot."

"Dude you fuck men in the ass, a faggot is exactly what you are."

"Not that kind you fuck, god can you like hurry up we have to leave soon."

"Fine. Here, put this on." A crisp white short-sleeved dress shirt was placed over his torso. It was snug on his frame and the sleeves were a bit too short, barely cupping the curve of each slender shoulder.

Alois buttoned it up all the way and smirked when he tucked the shirt into the band of his shorts. Everything was looking finer than intended so far, and he hummed approvingly when a pair of thin silk suspenders finally made their appearance. The black straps went over Ciel's shoulders as the blond fastened them into place, clipping the bottom clasps to the plaid hems.

"Oh my god! So fucking cute!" Alois stepped back and pretended to take a photo. "Now put your long boots on and oh. My. God. My work here is done."

Ciel rolled his eye like a child getting dressed for school and plopped down in front of his closet, sliding each leg into the long leather boots. His stems were thin as they tightly laced almost all the way to his knees, and when he stood back up he looked like a schoolboy from hell.

"I look like a fucking idiot. Long boots, cut plaid shorts, an old dress shirt from when I was 13 and...suspenders. Why am I wearing this again?"

"Dude look at yourself in the mirror. You look like a proper fuck. Your throat's long and your Adam's apple sticks out from the collar of the shirt, your skin is pale but your hair is dark, the suspenders on your thin torso I mean come on. The boots are like don't fuck with me bitch I'll do your math and then do your husband like seriously go look at yourself and tell me I'm not a genius. "

Ciel walked to the closet mirror as he slipped a cigarette from behind his ear to perch between his lips instead. His blue eye narrowed a bit and he lifted his chin like the handsome motherfucker he was. The black eye patch matched the silk of the suspenders, and his fine jaw tensed when he noticed the way his waist looked smaller in those shorts.

"Strike that from the record, I'm a sexy schoolboy tonight." The male placed the unlit cig back behind his ear and turned to Alois, giving him a smile as he grabbed his hand.

"Would you let me fuck you?"

"Haha! Yeah man, I'd let you fuck me - if I didn't know you."

"Do you think...I mean...you think he'll like it?"

"Holy shit look at you. You really like him that much-"

"What NO! It's not like that, shut up. This is just the first time I TRY to get someone to notice me after the accident and it's...weird you know."

"Ciel," Alois squeezed the hand and smiled because he hadn't seen this side of him in forever. "He's going to love it -I guarantee it. You're fucking hotter than he is how many guys constantly hit on you when we go out? How many girls? You get swarmed."

"Okay I am not hotter than he is that guy is like Paris fashion week model-hot. I'm like sad poor college student one-eyed pity-attractive."

"Oh shut up." The blond leaned forward and gave Ciel a quick kiss on the lips before detaching their hands and taking a step back. "No one pities you. You'll do fine, I gotta run home to get ready - I'll see you soon okay, we're meeting at your job right?"

"Yeah don't be late, and be careful on your way."

"Thanks mom." Alois rolled his eyes and finally exited the apartment, leaving nothing but a nervous Ciel inside.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Mey's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw Ciel walk in, completely stunned at the way he looked.

Bard was there as well and he laughed as his arms crossed. "You look sharp, kid!"

Before the male could say his thanks he was attacked by Mey as she lunged herself towards him.

"You look soooo fucking hot, Ciel! My god, WOW! Beautiful!"

"Ba...rd..." he choked.

Bard was about to rescue the male until the sound of footsteps clicking onto the hard tiled floor stopped him in his tracks. The three swallowed the instant Sebastian slipped through the curtains, the man looking as handsome as ever. His tall body was clad in his usual expensive threads, black tailored pants and a white long-sleeved dress shirt, the sleeves bunched up to his elbows as always.

The man could only see Ciel's slender back as Mey was practically holding him in a head lock, his long boots and shapely ass sticking out as he tried to struggle his way free. Those suspenders that curved with Ciel's shoulders had Sebastian's heart beating like crazy, and he almost didn't want to know how he'd feel when he laid eyes on the most gorgeous face he'd ever had the privilege to speak with.

"Mey, get off of him he can't even breathe." Sebastian approached the two and pushed the girl off of Ciel, yanking her by her arm and prying her grabby hands off of his new employee.

The girl groaned and stumbled back to the register as she continued to eye the two, the tension in the shop only growing thicker.

Sebastian stood before the male as he straightened himself up from the scuffle, and when their eyes met he automatically stepped closer to him. The two stared each other down like alleycats looking for a fight, Ciel's chin lifting as the man was too tall for his own good.

The only thing on Sebastian's mind was how taken he was with him, so he acted on instinct alone and tapped the crook of his index finger right underneath Ciel's soft chin. As that fine face lifted his other hand magnetized towards those suspenders, and he slid two fingers beneath the silk and gave them a slow stroke.

"I like this." The man practically purred out the compliment, his expression dead serious.

Ciel bit his bottom lip and smiled because it made him happy just to hear it. He grabbed Sebastian's waist with both hands in response, jerking their hips together with a confident yank of his lower back. The male's leather-encased dick was now pressed against his boss' thigh, and he dared to sway his hips over it before he whispered out his reply.

"So do I."

Their legs were laced as they continued to stare each other down, both hearts beating hard as Sebastian looked down and Ciel peered up. Their faces inched closer like they couldn't even help it, like they wanted it, like they needed it. Breaths slipped right over lips and when Sebastian gave a soft thrust up onto Ciel's thigh the younger unwillingly gasped out a hot moan, driving the other completely insane.

Bard looked away, Mey almost fainted, Ciel's heart skipped a beat, and Sebastian almost creamed himself before a customer suddenly walked in, all of their heads darting to the entrance as their attachment quickly broke.

..


	5. Chapter 5

..

'Shit' Sebastian pushed away from the male, his heightened sense of wanting to mount and fuck and mess Ciel up from the inside out forcing him to quickly walk away. The man headed towards his office, only to have the one who was making him crazy follow close behind. 

"Hey!" Ciel grabbed his white dress shirt, stopping the owner right before he was going to enter his office. 

Sebastian shrugged him off as his back was turned, those broad shoulders shifting in unease. 

"Don't follow me." The door to his office slammed and Ciel was left there infuriated and confused and frustrated beyond belief. 

"Yeah, go hide you tall piece of shit! You know I felt your BONER on my LEG just now, right?" He emphasized the two words by yelling them so loud that people outside could probably hear. 

The glass door instantly swung open and Sebastian grabbed the male by the collar of his schoolboy shirt. He threw him against the wall outside of the office, slamming his back against the surface with so much force that it almost cracked. 

"Shut your _fucking_ mouth. That never happened, you got that?" 

Pure. Rage. It's what flowed through Ciel as his back was being pressed and shoved, their mood now hot with aggression instead of attraction. The male's blue eye narrowed and his fists clenched and without really thinking he gathered some saliva and spit - right in his boss' eye. 

Chairs moved and scratched against the linoleum as Sebastian threw Ciel onto the break room table, his lithe body thudding onto the hard surface and sliding towards the edge of it with a squeak. 

"You disgusting little shit." Sebastian growled as he tried to compose his anger, wiping the saliva that dripped out of his eye onto his sleeve. 

"Woah woah woah, ladies." Bard stormed in when he heard the tussle, "you guys are all over each other one minute and killing each other the next, what the hell is wrong with you?" The blond helped Ciel up to his feet as he shot a look to his boss that suggested he had gone too far. Sebastian only scoffed. 

"He slammed me against the wall, my back almost broke!" 

"Oh please this little fuck was spouting nonsense that all the customers could hear – not to mention he spit in my fucking face." 

Bard grit his teeth and crossed his arms, tired of the domestic dispute. 

"Both of you need to cut it out. The store is closing in an hour and we have customers so you two kiss and make up or do whatever the fuck you need to do to get back to normal." His booming voice echoed through Ciel's ears and he perked up as if he were in boot camp. 

"S-sorry," the student dusted himself off and cleared his throat, his handsome face flushed as he gave a quick glance to his boss, "sorry, Michaelis". After the apology Ciel let out a tired sigh and walked away, disappearing out of the break room as he headed towards the front of the store. 

"Man what is with you two?" Bard rolled his eyes and stared at his boss. 

"He pisses me off, that's what." 

"It sure didn't look like he was pissing you off when you guys were out on the floor." 

"Shut up." Sebastian spat as he straightened his nice clothes, turning towards the sanctity of his office. "Call him in here, we need to talk this out." 

"Got it." 

Bard quickly jogged out of the area and went out towards the front, but Ciel was nowhere to be found. 

"Where's the kid?" He asked a worried Mey. 

"He ran outside, I dunno." The girl tried her best to keep calm as she helped a guy pick out some cock rings, hating that she saw Ciel so upset but couldn't run after him. 

.. 

When Bard exited the shop he saw Ciel about half a block away smoking a cigarette, his finely-clothed body leaning against a lamp post as he scraped a hand through his dark locks. 

The man released a breath of relief and jogged up to him, giving him a friendly wave. 

"Hey man." 

"Hey Bard." 

"Look, my shift is over right now. I'm going to go but I'll see you at the club in a little bit okay? Don't forget – we're celebrating you being hired. So don't do anything to get fired before that." 

"I know,, I know." The student threw his cigarette into the gutter and sighed, "sorry about everything – your boss just confuses the fuck out of me". 

"He'll come around." Bard slapped him in the back and laughed, "see ya later, buddy". 

"Thanks, see you." 

"Oh – uh…one more thing." The blond placed a fresh cigarette in his mouth as he walked off, pointing towards the entrance of their place of employment. "He wants to see you in his office…better hurry." 

Ciel groaned, thudding the back of his head onto the post. "Great. Thanks." 

* * *

"Bard said you wanted to see me?" Ciel entered the owner's office but didn't close the door, his chin lifting as he spoke. Sebastian was sitting in his large chair with his glasses on, reading through some papers before he even glanced up. 

"Are you going to apologize for spitting in my face like some lowlife?" 

Ciel's mouth immediately shot open as his composure only wavered when he was in front of his boss. 

"You have to be kidding me! You slammed me against the wall like some baboon!" 

Sebastian's fingers went up to his temple and he rubbed it to try and calm down. "I'm sorry for doing that." 

"Alright, good. That's good then. I'm sorry too. No point in being overly dramatic about this, right?" Ciel fiddled with his suspenders and released a breath, thinking just how stupid this whole fight really was. 

"Wanna hug it out?" 

"Hug it out?" The owner scoffed, his eyes dead set on the way the male played with those silk straps. 

"Yeah, come here." Ciel walked right in front of the man's desk and extended his hands, wiggling his fingers as he beckoned the male for an embrace. "You know you want to." 

Sebastian looked away, "that's the last thing I want". 

"Come on, come come don't be shy," he cooed as his fingers kept on curling. "I want a hug!" 

"You're delusional, Phantomhive." Sebastian extended his long arm across the desk and shook the male's hand instead. Their attachment only lasted a second as the younger pulled his arm back in annoyance. 

"Tch, are you serious. Stand up, come on. Up on your feet, walk around your desk you can do it." 

Sebastian flatly stared at him like he was an idiot but he rose from his seat and did exactly as told. The man was so tall that Ciel's face lifted just so their eyes could meet, the two finally in front of one another with only a foot of space between them. 

Ciel smiled, his flawless lips curving into his pale cheek as his heart was beating a mile a minute. The male grabbed both of his boss' hands without ever taking his eyes off of him and quickly pulled him into his chest. 

Sebastian's black locks softly crashed into the Ciel's shoulder as he stumbled into the embrace, his employee's hands now slipping up that broad back for a tight hug. 

"Ugh, what the fuck." Sebastian wasn't hugging back, his long body merely hunched over that suspendered torso. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"Almost there, wow you're really making progress here aren't you?" Ciel smirked and removed a hand from the man's back to force his boss' palm to grasp his waist. "Now you just lean in and hug me…you  _have_  hugged someone before, right?" 

A low sigh from Sebastian had him moving closer, his right hand on Ciel's slender waist and his other draping over his shoulder as he lightly squeezed, his throat brushing against the male's jaw. 

Ciel could smell his cologne and feel how solid he was, closing his eye just because it felt that good. The hug only lasted for a moment until the younger finally pulled back and smiled. 

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Ciel was staring at just how handsome the man's face was, the mere shape of his lips and jaw causing him to swallow. The male kept his composure and slipped some of Sebastian's black locks behind his ear, a breath of a laugh escaping his lips. 

"Well maybe hard isn't really the right word." His eye glanced towards the owner's crotch and then slid back up towards angered orbs. 

"Just get out." Sebastian hissed and pushed the male lightly as he took a few steps forward. His mind was still wrapped around how irresistible Ciel looked, especially his face as he was being backed out of the office. 

"Aww what? Why are you kicking me out?" Ciel's back pressed against the frame of the door as he shot a small pout to his boss, genuinely feeling rejected. 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and slowly moved in closer, shutting the door to his office without breaking eye contact. The owner placed his hand flush against the wall by Ciel's head and leaned in to brush his lips against the student's neck. His breath was warm enough to make the other melt. 

"What do you suggest we do then? Do you want me to bend you over my desk and fuck you until you can't walk anymore?" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, smelling his hair without letting him know. "Because that could certainly be arranged."

Shivers ran down Ciel's spine as he was caught completely off guard, now nervous and aroused and just a bit panicked because he knew his condition could set off an attack at any second. 

Ciel tried to keep his cool but just couldn't bring himself to, so he mumbled out an uneasy "I...I don't..." and averted his eyes. 

Sebastian nudged his nose over the shell of Ciel's ear as he breathed out over it. "That's what I thought." 

In the next second it was all over, Sebastian opening the door and passing right by his employee as he remained speechless, never once moving. 

"I'm leaving. Mey will tell you how to get to the club, don't forget to bring that rude little attitude of yours. If you think this was bad, wait until the guys at the club see you in that little get-up of yours. The second you're fumbling like some awestruck virgin they'll already be impaling that ass." Sebastian gave one last huff of a laugh and left through the curtains, leaving his employee in his office. 

"Ugh, that was close. My dick hurts." Ciel breathed out as he adjusted himself, still in awe at what happened. "What happened to my sarcasm, my irresistible flirtatious banter, my witty comebacks?" The male shook his head back and forth as he spoke to himself, trying to shake away the person that he didn't know. 

Ciel dusted himself off and walked towards the front like nothing had ever even taken place, head held high, even a smile on his face. 

'He thinks he can render me speechless? Wait until tonight, he'll be a babbling mess.' 

* * *

 

"What the hell was that all about?" Mey questioned as she finished checking one of the last customers out. 

"Oh nothing, your boss just asked me if I wanted to get flipped over and fucked is all." 

Mey almost choked as she handed the person their change. 

"No way." 

"Yup." 

"...and what did you say?" 

"I was speechless, actually. Not that I would ever let that guy fuck me. If anything I would be the one doing the fucking, not him." 

A small squeak came from the girl and she laughed as she waved goodbye to the customer. "Yeah, right." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"There's no way Sebastian would bottom. He's a die-hard topper." 

"Yeah wow amazing - so am I. And how do you know anyway?" 

"He tells us. He's had a few fuck-buddies over the years." 

"Oh really?" Ciel narrowed his eye and played it cool. "What did they look like?" 

Mey began to realize that she maybe shouldn't have brought it up so she waved her hand in front of her face and shrugged. 

"I dunno, young and cute, tall and handsome, something like that. Haven't really seen any in a while." 

"Pfft," Ciel scoffed, "what a perverted little pedophile. No wonder he liked my outfit, whore." 

"You sound a bit jeaaaalous~" 

"Oh please. I have no desire to be with that fucking huge circus freak. Although I am going to fuck with him tonight." 

Mey lifted an eyebrow and eyed the male from head to toe. "How so?" 

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Damn, Ciel. You better watch it tonight. You do realize how sexy you are, right?" 

"I don't, why don't you elaborate?" 

"Well, your face is cute. But you're not cute really...more sexy. Mysterious. You have perfect hair and let's face it your body is in pristine shape. You look kind of like an asshole but in a good way, if that makes sense." She looked at him and pinched his cheek, "and those cheeks of yours are always dusted with cutest tinge of red".

"Ouch, geez Mey, don't fall in love with me." Ciel laughed and batted her purple ponytail, "you'll just end up getting hurt." The male pulled on the hair and started laughing when Mey stumbled backwards onto the counter. 

"Ugh, you jerk!" She pinched his arm and laughed as they started play-slapping each other on the face, screaming and shrieking whenever Ciel poked her in the ribs. 

As the two laughed the front door jingled and in walked a strip-club-ready Alois. He was wearing short black shorts and a tight white tank top that made him seem even tinier than he really was. A large black cardigan was thrown on for warmth, the fabric covered in rips and tears and draping down past his knees. 

"Hey guys. I'm here." 

"A-alois wah you look so cute!" 

Ciel leered at his friend. "You look like a slut. I love it." 

"Fuck you, schoolboy." 

Mey chuckled and Ciel frowned as he hopped over the counter and sauntered towards the blond. He grabbed both of Alois' hands and walked backwards, yanking him onto his chest as he shook his head. 

"This is the last time I let you dress me, baby." 

Mey bit her lip as she watched the two, Alois placing both of his hands flush on Ciel's chest as they stared at one another. 

"Aw, you dressed him? Are you guys...going out?" The girl smiled when her coworker darted his head right towards her. 

"Not anymore. We did for three years though, didn't we?" Ciel slapped Alois in the ass and laughed when his friend jokingly purred. 

"Although quite the looker, Ciel is a horrible boyfriend." The blond smiled at Mey as his arms wrapped around his ex's neck. "Sex-obsessed. Needy. Can't cook." 

"Um EXQUEEZE ME?"

"What it's true."

"UGH!" Ciel squeaked in offense and grunted. "You liar! You're the one who couldn't get enough of me all up in you." 

"Well, maybe that's true but that has nothing to do with cooking. You're a glutton and all you do is eat - you'd even eat my food it would piss me off." 

"I like to eats the meats." 

"Yeah that's your problem, fatass." 

"My ass is NOT fat, fuck you!" 

"Fuck you, bubblebutt." 

"Raaghhhh!" Ciel leaned down and clamped his jaws over his friend's neck, biting him gently but acting like he was ripping his flesh right open. 

Mey just stared at them as they pushed each other one second and grabbed each other the next, laughing and joking and just generally being idiot boys.

"So you guys aren't still you know...messing around?" 

"No way. Well..." Ciel chuckled and grabbed Alois' waist after his feast of lean throat. "He did suck my dick the other day, isn't that right? But it was for business purposes only." 

Ciel elbowed his friend when he heard him gasp. Alois' mouth was left open in shock at the statement and Ciel brought his fist right up to the parted lips. 

"Just like this, see. Imagine my dick right here. Boop, boop." Ciel made sound effects as he pretended to stick a cock into the mouth, "bee-boop-a-doop". 

Mey laughed and lifted a thin brow, "your dick goes 'boop boop' when you get sucked off? What are you, a robot?" 

"Shut up Mey, my point is that my dick slipped inside this little pretty mouth right here." Ciel stuck his index finger between the blond's lips and flicked them. 

Alois grabbed his hand and playfully bit it before shoving it away. "You prick." 

"Just jokes, baby. You know I love you." 

"Okay boys, enough bickering. Let's go get wasted instead of standing here." 

"I like the way you think." Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and laced their digits together, desperate and excited for the night to begin. 

"Here," Mey handed her coworker a piece of paper as she pulled out her cell to look at the time. "I have to go pick up a few friends so I'll meet you guys there in like twenty. The address is here as well as my phone number if you can't find it." 

"She just wants me to have her digits." Ciel rolled his eye as he whispered aloud to his friend. 

"Oh shut up. I'll see you guys there!" The girl pushed them out of the shop and locked everything up once they finally left. 

* * *

Ciel and Alois walked to the beat up car hand in hand, swinging their attachment up and down like they were kids. The two said nothing as their hips knocked into one another, jumping and kicking puddles before finally reaching the black beauty that was Black Mamba. 

It was freezing outside and Ciel was shivering so he blasted the heater as soon as they plopped down into the vehicle. 

"Fuck it's cold. Why didn't you bring me a jacket?" 

"Uhh...because I'm not your mother?" Alois rolled his eyes and watched as his friend unfolded the paper to read the directions. 

Ciel groaned when the blond started rubbing his chilled upper arm, and his single eye rolled from left to right as he tried to decipher the crappily-drawn map. 

"I think I know where this is. It's super close just a couple blocks away." Ciel grabbed Alois' doting hand and gave the knuckles a kiss as a thanks before letting it go and putting the car in gear. The engine rattled and lights lit up the night just as the car took off. "It's like half gay bar half strip joint – it's going to be a fun night." 

"As long as the drinks are free." Alois smiled and leaned back into his seat, his small shorts reminding him of the skimpier version his friend wore. "So how's your dick doing?" 

"You don't want to know." 

"When we get to the club go take a leak or something and let it air out for a bit." 

"You read my mind, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Plus he got all crazy with me right now in his office and I got hard again so it's really uncomfortable. Almost kissed me." 

"No way!" 

"Way. I got nervous and brushed it off." 

"Ciel Phantomhive the most confident man in history turned into a blushing little girl?" 

"Yup that's me. And now for the grand finale, I hope I can do it." 

"So are you nervous?" 

"I'm going to try and not think about it until it starts." 

"That's a good strategy." Alois looked around as they drove into a large parking lot, in awe as the club-kid had never been to this particular place. "Wow it's huge. So many cars how many people does this guy know?" 

Ciel groaned as he put the car in park and quickly opened his door. "I don't want to think about it. Let's just get this over with." 

* * *

 

The two males were outside of the strip joint, leaning against a wall near the entrance as Ciel lit a cigarette. The smoke curled into the night air, and Alois grabbed his friends hand to steal a quick drag. They watched numerous amounts of people pile into the place, both garnering several unwanted glances from interested men. 

"Hey sexy schoolboy, want me to teach you a lesson? Or how about you - those are some fine fucking legs right there." The most grotesque, disgustingly gratuitous man stumbled up to the two fine males and stared at Alois, practically foaming at the mouth. 

"What was that?" Ciel released a puff of smoke and pushed himself off the wall, standing a step in front of Alois as he glared at the drunk. 

"I SAID those are some hot legs your friend's got there. I'd love to snap 'em open." 

Alois tilted his head towards his friend's shoulder and whispered to him, his cheek pushing into Ciel's upper arm as he spoke. 

"Try not to kill him." 

"Get behind me." 

Ciel lifted his chin after giving Alois a gentle touch on his waist, and he stepped right in front of the blond this time, smiling like a son of a bitch as he spoke to the man. 

"Sorry, those legs are mine. You won't even get the privilege of looking at them so why don't you get the fuck out of here before I rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat." 

"Huh?! What you think you can kick my ass I'm like three times your fuckin' size you ugly one-eyed piece of shit." 

At that moment Ciel lifted the hand that held the cigarette between his two slim digits and leaned the arm back. Alois plucked the smoke from the fingers and smiled as he placed it between his two flush lips to take a drag, blowing the smoke back out as he stared at his friend. 

"Aw now I'm ugly? I thought you liked my schoolboy look?" Ciel's handsome self took another step forward, and the minute the man saw the fine features of his face he swallowed and couldn't help himself. 

"Uh...yeah. No I like it a lot. You suck good dick?" 

"Only the best, can't you tell?" 

The vagrant practically creamed himself, his drunken heart racing as the schoolboy took yet another step towards him. The man let out a gruff laugh and dared to lift his hand and place a dirty finger right under the students chin to feel the soft skin. 

"Your mouth looks tight enough for my juicy cock all right-" 

Ciel grabbed the finger without hesitation and pushed it all the way back until he heard a pop, sighing as if the action were nothing at all. 

"Touch me again and I'll do that to your dick." 

"AGHHH! AhhHHhh!" 

Security came running when they heard the shrill cries, staring at Ciel as the male just pointed to the man on the ground. He was dirty and reeked of alcohol so they picked him up and dragged him off to the side as he screamed and held his broken finger, uncaring of his condition. 

Alois grabbed Ciel's elbow and scoffed as the guy finally went out of view, hugging the arm and smiling because Ciel would do anything in his power to keep him safe. The blond threw the cigarette on the ground and plopped his head on his friend's shoulder, sighing as the night hadn't even started. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn these shorts." 

Ciel clicked his tongue and swung his arm around Alois' waist, squeezing him tight. 

"Fuck that, you wear whatever the fuck you want to wear. That guy deserved way more than a broken finger, I was about to slam my boot into his fucking throat." 

"Please don't. I don't want you in jail." 

"Yeah yeah I know. Ugh what a downer, do you wanna just leave? This is looking kind of bleak." 

"What NO! I want to see you do your thing, I want to see your boss get all fucking crazy too haha. We can't leave." 

"Hmm, I guess." 

"Hey GUYS!" An excited Mey ran up to them with a small group of girls behind her, the two males instantly separating from their close positions when they saw more people flocking towards them. 

Bard and Finny were also there, and when Ciel's blue eye locked on to the tallest figure in the crowd he swallowed. It was Sebastian. 

His boss was wearing his long double breasted trench coat and then noticed that almost the entire group were wrapped up in layers. 'I'm the only one here freezing my fucking balls off, awesome.' Ciel shivered and gave the girl a smile of a greeting. 

"Hey guys." Alois waved cheerfully. He glanced at Sebastian only for a second, mouthing the word 'jesus' when he confirmed for the second time just how excruciatingly attractive the man was. 

"Were you waiting long? Ciel you must be freezing your little arms off oh nooo!" Mey had already had a drink or two and she rubbed her coworker's shoulders in concern. "Let's go inside where it's warm!" 

Sebastian watched the girl skip to the entrance, and as her friends followed close behind he stood there and stared at Ciel, removing his coat button by button. He was wearing black slacks with an equally black dress shirt fully buttoned, his sculpted throat sticking out from the fine cloth beautifully. The man held the coat as he walked past Ciel, slumping it on top of the male's head as he walked by. 

"Here, coat boy. As part of your duties you better make sure that doesn't get ruined." Sebastian shot a handsome smile just as his employee's face was draped in the coat, and he quickly went through the large double doors and out of sight. 

Alois hummed when he saw Ciel roll his eye and give in to the cold by wearing it. "Looks good on you." 

'It smells like him. It's warm. But it smells like him ugh. So good.' He thought as he bundled into the fabric. 

"Everything looks good on me." 

The blond giggled and slapped his friend on the back. "How chivalrous, he gave you his coat. What a keeper. That guy totally wants to bone you, you know that right?" 

Ciel's insides fluttered with excitement but he held it all in and only scoffed at the statement. 

"Please - everyone wants to bone me. Come on let's go." 

.. 

When the two males walked in, Ciel noticed a few things. It was warmer, it smelled like booze and cigarettes, and the place was packed. There were barely any lights, only the ones on the stage where there were several girls dancing. The two followed Mey into another, separate room, only seeing the bouncing of her pig-tails as a beacon for their path. 

The semi-private room was large and decorated beautifully. It had its own bar and everything was encased in dark red velvet, dim lights surrounding the entire area. There was a small stage with one stripper pole, elevated only about three feet above the ground. There were large ornate club chairs that had black cushions, and booths lined the entire room. Music was blasting from the speakers that flanked the stage and as they walked up to the bar Ciel realized that his boss was nowhere to be seen. 

"Whiskey on the rocks like a-NOW!" Alois jokingly slammed his fist on the counter as he spoke to the slightly attractive bartender, turning to Ciel and wiggling his eyebrows to coerce him to check the guy out. 

Ciel's eye slid from the bartender's back to his ass, and he shrugged and made a fart noise with the flap of his lips. "Eh. About a six." 

"Dude he's at least a seven. Your mind is just fogged with your boss, oh oh! He's bending over, check it out!" 

As Ciel's eye moved up from the bartender's ass, it rolled upon a smirking Sebastian - sitting on the complete opposite end of the bar with a glass of unknown alcohol perched on his lips. 

Ciel felt heat rising to his cheeks and immediately looked away. 

"Well?" Alois grabbed his drink as it thudded onto the counter and he blew the guy a kiss as a tip before turning to Ciel. "Hot, right?" 

"Aren't you dating that fucking door-to-door salesman? Stop flirting with these fucks." Ciel slipped his boss' coat off of his lithe body and propped it up behind a bar stool where he finally took a seat. You could almost hear the onset of men setting their eyes on the finely-dressed male as he leaned back and spread his knees apart for comfort (the shorts were killing him). 

Alois sighed, "I'm not going to help you fight off guys like always". 

"I'm a big boy, Alois. I can handle it myself." Ciel grabbed a cigarette and called the bartender over with the curve of a smile. 

The guy must have missed Ciel the first time around because he did a double-take when he saw him this time, fumbling over the glass he was cleaning and hastily putting it away. 

"Y-yes, can I help you?" 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel noticed Sebastian watching his every move. Even when he wasn't looking he could feel him staring, burning a hole into him. The male put on his best flirtatious facade and lightly ran his fingers over the bartender's arm - barely touching if at all as he leaned over the counter. 

"Can you make a screaming orgasm with coconut rum and send it over to the gentleman dressed all in black at the end of the bar?" 

"A-anything else, sir?" The handsome bartender blushed a bit for show, but his eyes were all over his customer's body instead. 

"Well aren't you adorable, calling me sir." Ciel softly laughed and lifted a brow as he placed his thin cigarette between his lips. "Why don't you tell me what's good here?" 

The bartender quit his game and leaned in too close for comfort. He grabbed the back of Ciel's head and forcibly jerked it forward, his lips stuffing right into the student's ear. 

"How about a shot of your cum in my throat?" 

Ciel snarled and slapped his hand up to the male's throat, squeezing it hard enough to hurt. 

"If you want to keep your fucking balls I suggest you just make the drink, sweetheart." They both released their grip and the bartender gasped for air as he staggered backwards. 

"What the fuck are you staring at? Get to work, hot shit." Ciel ran his fingers through his hair and scoffed, turning to Alois. "Bunch of fucking savages tonight. Watch this stupid coat I'm going to the bathroom." 

The blond nodded as his friend jumped off the stool and left him there, Alois taking a big swig of his drink to numb the tension in the room. 

'That was crazy. Ciel is crazy. Damn I love bars.' Alois watched as the bartender took his time to make the specified drink and walked over to Sebastian, swallowing at the look on the man's face - he was infuriated. 

.. 

"The guy with the eye patch wanted me to make this for you. It's a screaming orgasm." The recently-rejected bartender placed a napkin on the bar before setting the drink down and giving a polite nod. 

Sebastian slid some of his silken locks of hair behind his ear and pointed to his lobe as his chin lifted. 

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I'm a bit hard of hearing." 

The bartender leaned in close this time and spoke the order yet again. "I said it's-" 

Sebastian violently grabbed his collar and practically lifted him off of the ground as he yanked him forward. 

"If you even think of talking to or touching that guy again, you're fucking dead. Do you understand me?" 

"Y-yes. Sorry I didn't know he was taken!" The guy stammered, scared at how strong the man truly was. 

"Shut the fuck up, pretty boy. Do your job before I get your incompetent ass fired." Sebastian spat as he let go of the collar and pushed the male away from him, huffing when he watched him cower towards the other side of the bar. 

The man grabbed his drink and gulped it down in one go, savoring the sweet taste of the thick liquid as he thought about why he became so upset. 

As he slammed the glass back down onto the bar, a cold hand slapped onto his forehead and yanked his neck back as far as it could go. Sebastian's smooth strands of hair delicately fell from their place behind his ear and he was about to get violent until his two eyes met one. 

Ciel was on the tips of his toes, looming over his boss as he smiled and bit his bottom lip. His nose softly pressed onto the man's forehead and his face slid all the way down until they were finally mouth-to-mouth.   

"That's what I taste like." 

Ciel purred and slightly stuck out his tongue to lap at the side of Sebastian's sweet mouth – licking off the first taste of liquor he had in over a year. 

The older was beside himself in the awkward position, he wanted to feel that tongue in his mouth instead of just on his lips, but all he could do was swallow and breathe out, nervous at how Ciel made him come undone within seconds. 

"You're so cute, Sebastian." Ciel rubbed their cheeks together and went for the man's ear, hovering his lips over it before whispering sultry words. "Just wait until I'm done with you tonight." 

Sebastian's heart was racing as his head lowered into its normal position, and before he even knew it his employee had left. Hastily turning around he only saw the male's thin silhouette as he slipped into a dense crowd of people. 

'What's wrong with me. Keep it together.' 

* * *

 

Ciel went to go sit in one of the soft booths that lined the walls and he laughed when he saw Alois stumble towards him, the heavy coat in hand. 

"Drunk already, baby?" 

There were a bunch of small circular tables that scattered the area in front of the seating, and the blond set his drink down carefully before speaking. 

"No! Well I downed three glasses of whiskey already. Oh my goddd you missed what your boss did to that hot bartender! Ask me! Ask me what he did because that shit was CRAZY man!" The blond plopped down beside him and giggled, his gorgeous face flushed red as he smiled. 

"What'd he do?" 

"He fuckin' grabbed his shirt and lifted him up off the floor like a gorilla and almost THREW him across the fuckin' bar like a barrel of bananas man!" 

"A barrel of bananas. Really." 

"For true I do not lie! I dunno what happened but it looked like they were about to fight! Here take Dracula's coat." Alois handed Ciel the coat and he delicately placed it over his lap as he tried not to peer over towards the bar. 

"Really? I just spoke to him a minute ago and he seemed fine. Real fine." Ciel finally glanced at the owner from his vantage point and they locked eyes, the two ensnared as if there were no one else around. 

Sebastian raised another glass of screaming orgasm and downed it all in one gulp, the man's throat long and sexy as he swallowed. 

Ciel couldn't help but laugh and he watched his boss lick the side of his mouth as he stared right at him. The male slipped his fingers underneath the silk of his suspenders and mindlessly stroked the strap, completely stupefied by how handsome he was. 

Sebastian shared the exact same sentiments as he eyed the male, the way he sat up straight, legs together, long boots and and fitted shirt - those bare upper arms causing him to bite the side of his cheek in restraint. 

Alois sprawled his legs out and hung one over Ciel's lap as he grabbed his drink and downed the rest of it - laughing as his friend never moved a muscle. 

"Damn Ciel. Helloooo. Hey!" The blond kicked him until he turned to look, and the male seemed like he was struck with the arrow of love itself. 

"Hm?" 

Alois smiled and removed his legs, drunkenly singing 'Ciel and Sebastian sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g'. 

"Can you shut up." 

"First comes LOVE. OH THE LOVE! SO MUCH LO-" 

Ciel slapped his hand over the male's mouth to shut him up and quickly released the palm as the blond was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. The two smacked each other a bit on their arms and Ciel laughed when Alois' ass thudded right onto the floor. 

"Hah!" 

..

The music was starting to get louder and people were starting to get drunker. Ciel felt like he was the only sober person in the place, especially when his friend decided he rather liked chilling on the floor. When he saw Mey drunk as shit and trying to dance on a nearby pole he smiled wide and shook his head. 

'Love that girl.' 

Every time Ciel looked at Sebastian he was always at the same place in the bar, watching him just as he was being watched himself. Progressively, though, the student could see how drunk his boss was truly becoming. He had weird habits like running his fingers through his hair and tapping his nails on the bar. Ciel counted a total of five females and four males that tried to hit on him, almost in a row. 

Not that Ciel wasn't attracting any attention himself, but it was all thanks to Alois that no one dared come up to him. 

"Hoo-wee it is HOT. IN. HERE." Alois took his cardigan off and threw it to Ciel, the male now holding two garments instead of one. 

Clad in his tiny shorts and his white tank top he started drinking even more, that slim waist swaying back and forth to the music as the alcohol was tipped into his lips. 

Ciel eyed his friend carefully, glaring at any man that would even think of coming close. 

"Alois…don't get crazy remember". 

The blond cutely laughed and smiled. "I know, baby, I know. Tch Cieeel, why don't you drink anymore man?" Alois plopped right down on his lap and wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, nudging his nose into the throat he was all too familiar with. 

"Remember when we would get shitfaced in high school hm? Haha! You'd always fuck me in the locker rooms when no one was around." 

"Can we please not talk about that." 

"Why, will you pop a boner?" 

"No, you're just drunk and saying stupid shit." 

"Slamming me against the lockers, I had marks on my chest from being fucked into them so hard you know. You're a real animal. Hey. Hey animal psst look at me HEY! ANIMALIOOO!" 

"Alois shut the fuck up before I pick your tiny ass up and throw you into that pit of guys who've been eye-fucking you all night." 

"Okay OKAY everyone I'm SORRY! Ooo!" Alois sighed and lolled his head onto Ciel's shoulder, happy as can be as he released a soft giggle. "We should drink soon - it's been long enough hasn't it? Nothing bad will happen." 

"I just don't want to yet, baby." 

"Hmm, okay. We'll wait until you get better yeah? I want you to be better..." 

Ciel smiled and lifted a hand to the blond's hair, ruffling it as he knocked his temple against Alois' head. 

"I promise I'll get better soon okay?" 

"Mm. You think your boss will help you?" 

"I don't know. Maybe." 

"You like him huh." 

"...maybe" 

Alois hung loosely from the male's neck as he turned to get a good look at the man they were talking about. Ciel busied himself by brushing the blond's hair out of his face and combing it back, until the head was jerked away in annoyance. 

"Bahh, stop primping me. Hey...oh my god. Your boss has some dude's arm around him whaaaat!" 

Ciel's blue eye instantaneously darted towards the owner and his eyelid narrowed as if he were trying to harness the superpower of sharpened vision. 

There was a tall male next to him with his arm slung around Sebastian's broad shoulder. The guy was dashing for lack of a better term. Not as attractive as Sebastian, Ciel thought - but equally as handsome if that made any sense. His black hair was perfectly combed and glasses adorned his stoic face. He was thin and wore a finely tailored suit. Ciel could see him whispering into his boss' ear and he cringed when he saw not just a smile – but a full blown laugh escape Sebastian's lips. 

.. 

"Yes, well…I suppose in this economy there's no two ways around it." Sebastian laughed and gently tapped the rim of his empty glass, signaling for another. 

"I'll give you the best price, you know that." The man in the tailored suit ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair as he got closer. 

The warmth of the alcohol spread throughout the owner's body as he was being touched, knowing all too well that he was being watched. When his eyes darted towards Ciel he confirmed his suspicions and held back a smile, grabbing the male by his collar and kissing him hard on the lips. Those piercing eyes never once left Ciel, even when his fine jaw dropped for a rough roll of the tongue. 

"How about you lower the price for other goods and services?" Sebastian purred as their lips disconnected, his handsome face smirking like he was used to making dirty deals. 

"You know I'm always up for that, Sebastian." 

.. 

"Oh my god! I AM GASPING. Did you see that shiat?! He just kissed that dude while he stared at you! I mean what a fucking dick! Wow, psy-cho!" Alois moved his index finger in a circular motion by his temple and widened his eyes. 

Ciel sat there sober and fuming. He grabbed Alois' arm in the heat of the moment and looked at him with all the seriousness in the world. 

"Dance for me." 

The blond's head snapped back towards his friend as he slid right off of his lap. "Uh...what?" 

"Get up. Get on me. And dance." 

"I'm drunk, Ciel…but I'm not that drunk." 

"Alois. You have to fucking do this. Don't make me beg you. Look at my eye, my eye is dead man I need you dancing on me NOW!" 

"Haha! Okay okay you really need to start finding a better excuse than that, baby." The male stood up in front of Ciel and knocked his knee against his leg while shooting him a half-embarrassed smile. The booted stems opened and Alois slipped right between them, moving his thin hips from side to side as his hands grasped his friend's shoulders. 

"Man this is so weird. Is he even looking?" The blond laughed as he ruffled Ciel's hair and tried to drunkenly fix the way he had messed the eye patch up. "Oops, heh. Lemme just fix this doodle-doo thingie like...yup there we go. Ah shit, sexy I forgot. Gotta keep it sexy. Should I like dry hump your leg or something?" 

"Can you be serious? Pretend I'm fucking Claudius Maximus or something." 

"Pfft, yeah right," Alois chuckled, "okay, okay I'll be serious. Put your hand on my ass". 

Ciel did just that as the blond danced away. Every time he swayed his hips, Ciel's eye met Sebastian. He was pleased when a full blown scowl spread across his face and he was overjoyed when it looked like the man was about to kick someone's ass or punch a wall. The student smiled and stuck his hand under Alois' shirt, rubbing his back and revealing his pale skin to his boss. 

"Alois - do that thing you used to love doing with my throat." 

Alois had his eyes closed as he moved to the music, now feeling the drunken rhythm of his not-so-sultry dance. He leaned down without argument and started lightly sucking on Ciel's neck, his pink tongue dragging up and down the skin as his ass stuck out. 

Ciel smiled as he stared right at Sebastian, blowing him a small kiss with the quick purse of his lips. 

Sebastian downed a shot of something new and slammed it back down on the counter so hard that people jerked their heads at the sound. The owner got up immediately after and left the area, carelessly pushing the unknown man that he was just kissing to the side. 

Alois lapped on Ciel's jaw and let out a scream of a laugh when his waist was mauled and he was forced to sit back on the lap. 

"AHAH! Ahh that made me dizzy. What happened did he get jealousssss? Ssss. Hisss. Jel-hissss." 

"He only ran away like romeo in distress. Good job, baby." 

"Pfffhahaha! Did he kick his butt while he ran?" 

"Like did he kick his own ass as he ran?" 

"Yes yes! Fucking nerds do that I bet he would!" 

"Okay maybe he wasn't in THAT much turmoil. He ran away like Frankenstein's monster seeing titties for the first time." 

"What the hell does that even ME-" 

"CIIEELLL!" A very inebriated Mey came running up to the male and practically launched her body onto him, shooing Alois off of one knee so she could sit on it. The blond drunkenly huffed and snapped back at her as he balanced on the other leg, hissing out his displeasure. 

"H-hey missy two-shoes, Ciel is MY chair. Mine! Chairiel. AHAHA OH MY GOD CHAIRIEL DO YOU GET I-" 

"Anyway CIEL like oh my god where have you BEEN? All of my friends are asking about you they think you're the cutest guy heeeere!" 

Ciel smiled at her and steadied the girl with a firm hand to her lower back, now balancing two clingy drunks on his lap. 

"You okay baby? You need me to get you some water or something?" 

"I'm fine but I'll be better once you start having some fuuun! This night is for you anyway remember?!" Mey gave her coworker a big smooch on the cheek, only to have her shoulder pushed by a jealous Alois. 

"Hey no kisses you chair thief! This is MY lawn!" 

"Alois," Ciel snapped back and shot him a disapproving glare, "no hitting". 

The girl smiled at the blond and grabbed his hand as she spoke to him. 

"Alois you look SO cute tonight oh my god you have a hotter body than I ever could! I LOVE those shorts!" 

"What oh my goodness THANK YOU! Why you are just the sweetest little thing I've ever seen!" 

The two started batting eyes at one another and Ciel rolled his, gently pushing them both off of his lap. They acted as if they were never even disturbed and started a compliment-fest until the only sober person in the club interrupted them. 

"Alois shut up about yourself for two seconds - Mey, I need your help." 

The blond gaped in offense and rolled his eyes as he grabbed the girl's hand like they were life-long friends. 

"Sure what is it?!" Her face lit up and Ciel grabbed her other hand to let her know how much he needed her assistance. 

"Do you think you can get me a few minutes up on the stage?" 

Mey looked at Alois and then back at Ciel, drunk and confused. 

"Like…with the stripper pole?" 

"With the stripper pole." 

"WITH THE STRIPPER POLE A-WOOO!" Alois screamed in excitement and the girl immediately perked right up and tore her hands away from her friends. 

"Ah of course! I'll be right back you guys stay right here!" 

The blond smiled as he watched her walk away, and he sighed as he turned back towards Ciel. 

"I fucking love that girl." 

"Too bad she has the hots for me, she's mine." 

"What! She was all over me!" 

"Alois, you look like a delicate little doll, anyone would be attracted to you. Except her. She digs my eye patch, all the girls do." 

"Ugh whatever. ANYWAY so so SO! You're really gunna do it man ahhh I'm SO EXCITED I COULD SHIT." 

"Please don't." 

"Hey hey dude dude LOOK it's your man!" Alois nudged the male with his elbow when he noticed the tallest figure in the room walking amongst the shorter crowd. 

Ciel lazily rolled his eye past the bar and noticed Sebastian by himself this time, stopping in front of the stage that he had just requested. 

The owner sat down on a black velvet club chair, about ten feet away from the pole that was being used by a couple of girls. He rested a glass of whiskey on one of the large arm rests and lounged in the seat as he rested an ankle on top of his knee. 

"He doesn't seem to be too phased about what happened. Look at his long legs he's like a giant. He can wrap them legs around me any day OHHhhhHH!" 

"Shut up, Alois. Fuck...where's Mey anyway." 

* * *

About fifteen minutes passed as the music grew louder and the large group of people became more belligerent. Ciel worked his way around the room like the sober gentleman that he was, giving girls bottles of water and kisses on the cheek, laughing with Bard and Finny before they were sucked back into the crowd, and helping up a wasted Alois who fell hard on his ass. 

"Baby baby hey, come on give me your hands." Ciel bent down and grabbed the wavering palms tight before yanking him right up. The male collided into his chest and he hugged the blond as he patted his back, rubbing his small spine. 

"Thank youuuu, I love you woooo!" Alois leaned back and started jumping up and down as the music got faster, forcing Ciel to move with him as he swayed his hips. 

The two danced, the blond's small shorts riding up his thighs as he used his friend's leg as a pole. Ciel only laughed and kept grabbing him so he wouldn't fall again, tugging down the thin hems of the shorts so Alois' ass couldn't be seen by wandering eyes. 

"When I leave I want you to stay close to my coworkers okay baby? Don't go wandering off." 

"Yes MOM, don't worry!" Alois head-banged and shook his shoulders like crazy, yanking Ciel by his arms and pulling him further into the crowd. He draped one of his friend's arms over his small shoulders like he was some prized piece, screaming his lungs out and dropping Ciel's hand all together as soon as he spotted Mey. 

"MY WIFE. MEY! MEY BABY COME TO ME!" 

Those purple pig-tails instantly perked up and the girl stumbled her way through the sea of people to get to the two. 

"YOU GUYS! SORRY I HAD TO PEE SO BAD THE LINE WAS INSANE!" 

Alois grabbed her hand and started dancing with her, Ciel leaning in close to whisper in her ear as she was being whisked away. 

"Did you get me stage time?" 

Mey smiled and laughed as she was yanked back, giving Ciel a thumbs up and mouthing 'ten minutes' before disappearing all together. 

'Ten minutes, shit. That doesn't give me much time.' 

.. 

Ciel finally took a well-needed breath and composed himself for what was to come. He shook off every insecurity he harbored and lifted his chin, dead-set on finding his boss. 

It didn't take long as the man was seated in the exact same place as before, and Ciel's nerves didn't show once as he walked right on up to him. 

Sebastian first saw those boots, and then the plaid shorts, and when his eyes slid up that fine body he swallowed and licked his whiskey-flavored lips. 

"Phantomhive..." 

"Fancy seeing you here, boss." Ciel smiled because he couldn't take it anymore and took another step forward, pointing to the arm rest of the chair. 

"If I sit here will you push me off?" 

"Why don't you just sit on my lap instead?" 

Ciel grit his teeth as just the sound of the man's voice made him go crazy, but he kept it cool and only gave him the benefit of another sweet smile. 

"Because I might not want to get off." 

Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him down gently, sliding him onto his thighs. 

"Feel like getting off?" 

Ciel crossed his legs and played with the soft hair on the back of Sebastian's neck as he thought about it, his heart thumping hard due to their close proximity. 

"I feel like getting  _you_ off." 

"I wish I didn't drink so much so you'd believe me when I say that I wouldn't mind that." 

"You're right. You're drunk and I'm sober." Ciel moved his lips to the man's ear and whispered into it. "But I have a present for you. If you want it you have to stay right here for me." 

Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, the alcohol making his speech slightly impaired. "That guy…wasn't anyone. I mean, he…is no one to me." 

"Huh?" 

"That fucking guy, the head of manufacturing at one of our wholesale companies that we do business with. The guy I kissed. He's just a-" 

"I don't care." Ciel removed himself from his boss' lap and he slid a finger under the man's jaw, lifting that fine face up. "After tonight you'll be so obsessed with me that you won't even look at anyone else - if you still remember it in the morning, that is." 

Before Sebastian could even fantasize about what he meant the finger slid from beneath his chin and Ciel walked away, completely disappearing into the pit of people. 

Sebastian blinked once and then again, and just as he tried to sharpen his inebriated vision all of the lights suddenly turned off, the music stopped - and the sound of a screeching mic was all that could be heard. 

.. 

A flood of a spotlight washed onto the suddenly empty stage, now free of strippers to make way for another type of show. 

Ciel hopped right on up, probably the only sober person in the room as he lifted a palm and motioned for some equipment. Someone threw him a mic and he laughed as he caught it, the crowd getting crazy when he turned on that charm. 

"Wooo! Take it off!" "Yeah!" "HOT AS FUCK!" 

Unknown voices hooted and hollered as the male got everyone's attention, and Sebastian shot his head towards the stage with widened his eyes. 

'You've got to be kidding me.' 

.. 

"Hello boys and girls! Are you cute little kids enjoying my inauguration party?" Ciel smiled as people started drunkenly applauding, screaming vulgar things and throwing condoms and lube and general trash onto the stage. 

"Oh my. You guys look hungry out there. Well I have a SPECIAL show for you tonight!" 

A low and unintentionally cute laugh came from Ciel as he flashed some of his white teeth, girls and guys both looking up at him with impure thoughts. He could see Sebastian scowling on his lounge chair and he laughed into the mic as he gave them all a saucy wink. 

"But it's all thanks to one man, folks." The male ran his fingers through his hair and chewed on his bottom lip as the cheering continued. 

Bard and Finny came into view and they were hammered, pounding their hands on the stage as they whistled and yelled. Alois was sitting a few feet away in a booth, tired from dancing, but his sole attention was on Sebastian – relishing in his awestruck expression. 

"Wooo!" Mey drunkenly yelled and unceremoniously crawled up on the stage as her flock of friends encouraged her. Ciel smiled and wrapped an arm around her small waist as he introduced her. 

"Say hi to all the pretty people, Mey!" 

"Hello pretty PEOPLE WOOO! PEOPLE!" She swayed and held on to Ciel's shoulders for support as the small audience chuckled. 

"As I was saying before I was so charmingly interrupted," Ciel continued, "this is all thanks to a certain someone, a certain man who is paying for all those fucking drinks of yours!" More yelling and whistling fueled the crowd. 

"So...I want to dedicate this dance to him." 

"YEAAUUHHH, SEA-BASS!" Mey whistled and pointed right to her boss sitting only a few feet away, a second spotlight washing the man in a dim blue. 

Meanwhile Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off of Ciel yet alone the words that just came out of his beautiful mouth. His schoolboy outfit, that eye patch, his voice – everything drew him in and he couldn't believe that he was barely able to keep sober enough to process it all. 

"Alright Mey, gimme a little good luck kiss and get the hell outta here so I can do my thing." Ciel closed his eye and pursed his lips and the girl grabbed his chin and planted a quick kiss on his mouth. 

She released him and gave the male a reassuring smack in the ass. "Go get 'em, tiger!" 

Ciel licked his lips and delicately wrapped his fingers over the shiny pole in front of him as the lights lowered. One spotlight focused on the male as he brought the mic up to his lips one last time. 

"This is for you, Sebastian." 

The microphone was tossed into the crowd as the sudden sound of a loud booming drumbeat filled the smoky bar. 

Ciel circled the pole as he swung his hips to the music. He met each harsh beat with the snap of his waist as he worked his way down the silver rod. As his leg wrapped around the post he stared right at Sebastian and let his head hang back, that sultry throat exposed for all to see. 

When loud industrial guitars chimed in he slipped off his suspenders with his thumbs and started unbuttoning his shirt so painfully slow that he broke his seriousness with a smile when he saw Sebastian look at him with eager eyes. 

The white fabric slipped from narrow shoulders, revealing the creamy skin of his swaying torso. An unknown male yelled "seexxxxyyyyy!" and tried to grab at Ciel's booted legs until Bard picked him up by the shirt and dragged him out. 

The male wasn't even aware – his full attention was on Sebastian as he threw the dress shirt right at him, aiming perfectly at his head as it slid his black locks out of place. 

Mey, Sebastian and even a humored Alois looked up at Ciel in awe as he danced shirtless, his suspender straps hanging loosely on the side of his hips as he sensually rocked against the pole. All of their eyes widened, though, when the male jumped right off the stage. 

_Boom. Boom. Boom._ The drums grew more intense as every second passed. The wailing, rhythmic orchestra perfectly oozed erogenous vulgarity as it assaulted everyone's ears. 

Ciel prowled closer to Sebastian with a lidded eye, excited and nervous and sexier than ever. His hips moved from side to side, matching the blaring drums with precision until he was directly in front of him. 

The small audience was screaming and throwing dollar bills at the male but he was already too far gone into his own world as he placed his knees on the plush velvet that flanked his boss' thighs. 

Sebastian eyed that pale skin and he swallowed when Ciel leaned over to whisper in his ear as his shoulders rolled and moved to the beat. 

"You look so sexy when you're vulnerable." The male laughed and got up to turn around, showing off his goods. 

Ciel had his ass in between Sebastian's opened legs as he bent forward and slid the rounded muscles agonizingly slow over his boss' crotch. He could feel that thick cock just begging to get out and he smiled as his bare shoulders moved up to meet Sebastian's chest. 

With his arms reaching up and over his head, Ciel bit his lip as he lightly grasped the back of Sebastian's neck with both hands. The male began to move up and down, sliding the heated flesh of his back against his boss' torso as he moved in a waving motion. 

His pelvis slightly knocked forward as he circled his ass around the swollen mound – a seductive, teasing motion of sex that should be downright illegal. The student may not have had any alcohol, but it was obvious that he was completely drunk on Sebastian and the passionate motions that controlled him. 

Ciel opened his mouth and let out a gasp of a moan when he felt a pair of large hands caressing his back. They were hot and desperate as they moved over his skin and bones, gently rubbing as if the man were actually tame. 

Sebastian was breathing hard, his mouth slightly open as he relished in the feel of the perfectly soft skin. His enormous dick was trying to stick straight up and it pained him that it was trapped under his clothing and under the weight of Ciel's perfectly-shaped ass rubbing against it.

The student finally got up and faced Sebastian once again, desperate for more. When he placed his hands onto the button of his shorts he could hear people cheering and screaming for indecency. 

Money was thrown and Ciel found it peculiar that someone threw a wrapped peppermint candy, and it landed right on Sebastian's tented crotch without him even noticing. 

Ciel undid the zipper and let his plaid shorts fall right to the floor without ever averting his eyes. His high-booted legs kicked them to the side as his hips locked from left to right with every booming beat. The black leather was tight, but to the man sitting right before him there was an obvious erection hiding under there. 

Way too obvious. 

Sebastian's piercing eyes locked on to that sensually moving body like it was hypnotic. It was hot and sexy, and tortuously erotic as his pelvic bones glistened under the faint light every time he moved. 

Sweat began running down Ciel's bare chest and when he bent down the owner gasped and leaned his head back against the chair. 

Ciel nudged the engorged cock with his nose as he bent down to pick up the candy with his lips, every last ounce of willpower preventing him from unzipping the man and sucking him dry. When Sebastian felt the heat of his mouth he hissed and craned his neck even more because he couldn't believe what was happening. 

"Fuck," Sebastian breathed as the male gave it another teasing nudge. "Sh-it." 

Ciel danced his way back up and straddled Sebastian's hips once again, getting on the chair knee by knee. His boss' face was so flushed, usually perfect hair fell messily around his cheeks and his lips were red and dying for contact. The sight was almost too perfect for Ciel and it made him so hard that the shorts were practically bursting at the seams. 

Ciel's hand went up to his mouth and pulled out the candy wrapper that he had expertly undone, throwing it to the side. The male rested his elbows on Sebastian's shoulders and leaned down as he moved his leather-clad ass over the lap, knocking that hard mass from left to right. 

"Do you want what's in my mouth?" Ciel teased, swishing the candy around with his tongue as it clacked against his teeth. 

"Yes" 

"Yes _what?"_  

"Yes...please, ah shit." 

Ciel stared into the man's eyes as he tried to keep himself calm, demanding more with every drag of his ass. 

"Hands on my hips and say ahh." 

Sebastian's large hands slid from milky thighs to thin hips, and he did as he was told and opened his mouth right up. "Ahh." 

Ciel leaned in as his heartbeat increased, the rhythm of their lower-halves crashing together feeling too good for words. He tilted his head and stuck his warm tongue out with the candy perched right on the tip, and the heated muscle slipped into the eager mouth in front of him. 

Their tongues only slid across each other for a split second as the candy was passed before Ciel jerked away with a sharp gasp. 

"Augh, fuck!" 

Sebastian had bucked his hips up into the male and their erections rubbed directly on top of one another, both humping each other like they knew what was good for them. Ciel had one hand clenching the back of the chair and the other pulling on his own locks as he rocked up and down and in jerking, circular motions. 

This was a dance no more, for the two males were grinding so hard against one another that they both had their eyes closed and were letting out grunts that were thankfully being muffled by the loud music. 

Sebastian gripped tighter onto Ciel's hips as he forced the mass of his dick over the slick leather shorts, the candy being hastily bitten and swallowed. His head lifted up from the back of the chair and his nose stuffed into the sweaty throat of his employee. Just the smell of him was enough to turn him into an animal, and as a grunt left his lips he started kissing the neck with a rough, opened mouth. 

The audience of voyeurs looked on as many widened their eyes and gasped in shock at the blatant display of two men going at it without a care in the world. 

"Fuck, ah. Your dick." Ciel moaned into Sebastian's ear when he felt a surge of heat shooting through his abdomen, the sensation making his middle tense right up. 

They both groaned and took in heavy breaths until Ciel felt a violent, piercing thrust slide against his length. It was that thickened mess between his boss' legs, dragging up and down and hard enough to make him lose it. 

"Ngh! Sh-shit!" Ciel arched his back and grabbed Sebastian's hair with both hands, pulling the strands as he spilled into his shorts. The male was loud as he jerked forward and back, the come still spurting out of him when a hot tongue began lapping at his Adam's apple. 

Sebastian grunted and cursed under his breath as he made out with the throat, messy and out of control, hard and rough to match his motions. The second Ciel pressed his lips into the man's ear and started murmuring whispered words that was all that he needed, and immediately after that he released everything he had. 

"Ciel" Sebastian spoke the name for the first time, his voice shaky and low and lost in the throes of pleasure. 

.. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Ciel heard his name breathe out of that hot throat he moaned even louder into his boss' ear. Leather-clad hips continued to sway forward and back around that swollen mass beneath him, and the two finally turned to look at one another.

Sebastian was a mess when he saw Ciel's satisfied face, that lidded eye and opened mouth, the way he breathed and moved and stared right back at him. The man's orbs slid down to the hottest pair of lips he had ever encountered - and he wanted them more than anything.

" _Can I kiss you_?" Sebastian whispered and gripped the small waist, tired and drunk and completely infatuated with his employee.

Ciel found it endearing that he asked and wondered if the man could be sweet and gentle under that cold exterior. With a smile he tilted his head because he craved it too, but before he could move another inch the lights had turned back on and the club music started blasting once again.

All of a sudden Ciel felt two hands slap onto his bare shoulders, and he was yanked clear off of the first man to make him come in years.

"W-wait...no, fuck." Sebastian's arms slid off of his employee's thighs as he was literally ripped away from his lap and dragged off into the crowd of drunken dancers. The man was trying to process every action that occurred but his mind was fogged and his vision blurred, his lower half not doing him any favors either.

* * *

"What the HELL Alois?" Ciel was being shoved into a bathroom stall by the yank of his hand, his tight leather shorts revealing pale thighs to everyone they passed. Once safely locked inside the stall, he finally breathed and jerked back his arm in frustration.

"You dumb FUCK – why the fuck did you rip me away from him like that?"

The blond had gathered Ciel's strewn clothes and shoved them into his chest, drunkenly trying to stand straight as he explained himself. "You guys were practically fucking on that floor, man! You were riding him like a FUCKING horse haha oh my GOD. I just saved your stupid ass, you should thank me!"

Ciel ignored him as he squeezed out of the leather shorts, wincing when the fabric rolled over his dick.

"Ugh fuck, gross." He whined as he saw the semi-erect organ flop out of the leather, the mess of semen running down the length of it.

"Fucking christ this sobering." Alois winced when he saw how red it was, the flush tip still dripping. "I mean I'm wasted as shit but what the fuuuuck just happened?!"

"I don't know ugh shit shit." Ciel grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself up. He left the used leather on the floor and slid on his plaid shorts, thinking how he should have brought some underwear instead of going without. "I can't believe what just happened I mean did you see how he started moving into me ugh UGGHHH fuck it was hot, he's hot, I'm in like complete shock I can barely think straight."

Alois leaned back against the stall door and laughed as he watched his friend freak out. "That shit was intense, the crowd needed a fuckin' splash guard because of you guys."

"I wanted to rip his shirt open and lick him all over it was crazy."

"Can't believe you didn't kiss."

"He ASKED me right before you ripped me away you fucking cock blocker!"

Alois stared at him flatly before rolling his eyes.

"Who the fuck asks to kiss someone after getting all BUCKWILD and shit on the dance floor? HAHAHHAHA what a dumb idiot dracula that guy is funny man."

"Shut the fuck up, I thought it was adorable." Ciel ran a hand through his dark locks as he looked around in a slight panic.

"Wait, where's my shirt?"

"Uhhhh....ummm...UMMMMM! OH OH!"

"ALOIS"

"WHAT?!"

"Speak the fuck up!"

"I was THINKING you jerk. Anyway I think some girls tore it up – I couldn't find it."

"So I'm going to go back out there freeballin' it in just these shorts and suspenders?"

"Guess so. You look hot, hot, HOT!" The blond jumped up and down and lifted his hands in the air as he drunkenly cheered. "Put on the suspenders OH MY GODD yes yes fashion emergency!"

Ciel slid the suspender straps over his bare chest and gave them a sexy snap while lifting his chin.

"Do I look like a fucking stripper?"

"Yup."

"Nice."

"You are so full of yourself," the blond drunkenly kicked the leather shorts behind the toilet and frowned, "and you owe me a new pair of those".

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Ugh. So what do I do now?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to fuck the living daylights out of him."

"You serious?"

"Fuck yeah I am. I don't give a shit what you say that guy is fucking sexy and I just know he's a fucking beast in bed." Ciel's blue eye looked up at his friend and he swallowed just before he spoke.

"His dick is huge. Like…seriously, abnormally huge, Alois."

Both of the blond's eyebrows raised and he smiled and drunkenly laughed. "How big are we talking here?"

"Like schlong-city man. Colossal. Fatass fucking thing, the biggest I've ever felt I could have ridden that cock-rocket to bonerville you feel me."

"Bonerville. Is that right next to Chodetown?"

"It's about a ten minute drive."

"Haha! Well shit, what do I say. A big dick is always good – if he knows how to use it, that is."

"Doesn't matter since I'm not the one that's going to get fucked."

"Riiight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll bet you a hundred bucks that your virgin ass is going to be swallowing up that huge dick before you know it."

"Please…you're on." Ciel grabbed his friend's hand and shook it, giving him a sweet smile before leaning in and kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks for saving me, baby. Let's go back – I want to see what he's up to."

"Ugh you're going out without a shirt and suspenders. How many guys asses am I going to have to kick once they start swarming you?"

"Oh shut up," Ciel opened the stall and winked at some random guy as he held Alois' hand and walked him out of there, "he won't let anyone near me, watch."

* * *

"S-sebastian!" Mey had run up to her boss right after Ciel was removed from his lap, frantic and gaping in shock at the scene. "Holy FUCK d-did, I mean wah...what WHAT!"

The man got up as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't just shot his load all over himself and wasn't still housing the remnants of a hard-as-a-rock erection. He stumbled slightly due to his foggy mind but shook the feeling away as he spoke to his employee.

"I'm going to the bathroom then I'll be in my car."

"Wait! You can't drive home like this – you're drunk!"

"I'm not going to drive home, I'm going to sleep in the back seat."

"Oh…o-okay." Mey was still blushing from both liquor and being witness to the lap dance, the girl slurring her words as she nodded. "I'll go check on you in a l-little bit before we leave!"

"Fine"

Sebastian walked to the bathroom as steadily as he could to not draw any attention, failing miserably as a bunch of guys were still hot over the way he handled Ciel. The man glared and even snarled, whispering under his breath and letting everyone know that he was not in the mood. His heart almost stopped though when he saw Ciel coming out of the black swinging door of the bathroom.

Their eyes met and that was it.

Ciel's heart sped up and he swallowed, releasing Alois' hand and stopping dead in his tracks. He gave a short wiggle of his eyebrows to the blond, signaling to leave them alone.

Alois sweetly smiled as he walked away, biting his bottom lip when he passed Sebastian because the man just exuded brute fucking force.

'God that guy is going to rip Ciel in two.'

..

Ciel watched his boss stumble towards him and he immediately took a step forward to grab the man's arm, steadying his much larger body.

"Now, now. I know you get weak in the knees when you see me, but you should save yourself the embarrassment and try to walk straight."

Sebastian pressed his large palm flat over the bare chest and pushed Ciel against the wall, the force of the action causing the younger to hiss. The inebriated man slid his hand down that tight body, feeling the skin and bones and letting his digits slip just beneath Ciel's naval.

" _You're going to fucking get it_." Sebastian leaned in and whispered in Ciel's ear, his long body bending forward as the threat slipped right out. " _And I'm going to give it to you_."

"Oh yeah?" Ciel smiled and lifted a hand to the man's soft hair, gently brushing it away from his handsome face. "How are you going to give it to me?"

"With...I'm..." Sebastian was at a loss for words while he stared at the male, completely awestruck by the features of his fine face.

Ciel breathed out a laugh and brushed the locks one more time before the hand gracefully fell right between the man's legs. He gave that crazy thing a firm squeeze as his head tilted back, and Ciel couldn't even begin to believe how thick he was.

"With your dick, maybe?"

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and breathed, trying to compose himself before he even said a word. The hand on his organ soon lifted, and he looked back to Ciel with desperate eyes.

"Turn around for me."

Ciel laughed and slipped his digits over the silk of his suspenders, completely taken with the vulgar words that came out of his boss' perfect mouth.

"You want me to turn around? Why, you like my ass THAT much huh. Didn't get enough of it?"

"I could never get enough of that. Now turn around or else."

"I think you may be a bit too drunk to be threatening me there, Sebastian. Tell me again when you're sober and just maybe I'll let you." Ciel moved closer, their chests meeting as he leaned forward to press his lips on to his boss' throat. He slipped his tongue over the salty skin and moaned into it before sucking away.

All sound was muffled except for the pulsing beat of Sebastian's heart and the low hum of unrecognizable music that was blaring through the speakers. As Ciel closed his eye he realized he had stayed a little too long and finally released his sultry attachment with the smack of his pursed lips.

"A little something to remember me by." Ciel lapped at the bruised skin a couple of more times before removing himself from the male, pushing himself off of the wall and out of his boss' way. "Let's hope you do – for your sake".

Sebastian closed his eyes, feeling dizzy and disillusioned as he saw his employee strut away like some noble sex-god. "Shit" he cursed and brought his hand up to his neck, stumbling to the bathroom and pausing when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

The hickey was huge and dark, a severe contrast against his pale skin. It sat right below his jaw, noticeable to all and no way to hide it - just like the stiffness in his cock.

'I really need to sober up.'

* * *

Ciel sashayed his way to the floor and looked around as he examined the room, a million eyes already on his nude upper body. A small group of drunk guys slithered their way over to him just as he reached the bar, not one of his coworkers in sight.

"Man, that was the craziest lap dance I've ever seen. You're fucking sexy." One of the males, dirty blond and in his mid-thirties leaned against the bar as he ogled Ciel from head to toe.

"Tell me something I don't fucking know." Ciel's voice practically oozed confidence, his words sighing out of that slender throat.

"How much would it cost to get a dance like that?" Another spoke, licking his lips as he tried his best to flirt. "I'll give you five hundred."

Ciel slipped a hand into his pocket and plucked a cigarette from the pack as he pretended to be impressed. He perched it on his lips and was shuffling for a lighter before a flame flickered right in front of him, and then another. And then another.

"Why thank you, gentlemen." Ciel smiled as he bent down and lit his cigarette, breathing out smoke as he narrowed his eye. "And I'm afraid my dances aren't for sale."

"I'll pay you a grand for a private dance at my place." The same guy who just offered five hundred slipped a finger under Ciel's suspender strap and lifted it. He released his digit, letting the fabric snap onto the pale skin of his chest. "How about it?"

"What an offer." Ciel flirted and stepped a bit closer, his smile making the other lose it. "Do you want to fuck me – or do you want  _me_  to fuck  _you_?"

Ciel's eye slowly rolled towards the bathroom when he saw a tall figure approach. It was Sebastian of course, walking straighter than before but leaning against the wall when he noticed Ciel in the middle of a pile of men. Ciel smirked and kept up his game – happy that his boss finally showed, relieved that he was being watched like a hawk.

"I want to fuck you. That tight ass that hung out of those leather shorts…I want to fuck you like you wouldn't believe…" when the unnamed male slipped a hand around Ciel's backside and lowered it onto a rounded mound, Ciel tore his attention from his boss and lifted the hand that held his cigarette.

"Let go of me before I put my fucking cigarette out in your eyeball."

"Let go? How can I let go of you you're fucking irresistib-"

"If you want to keep all of your limbs I suggest you remove this." Sebastian had meandered his way over and clawed at the hand that was feeling his employee up. He squeezed the wrist until the guy dropped right down to his knees in pain.

"Wow look at you, suddenly able to listen." Sebastian spat and released his intense grip, staring down at all the other dogs who wanted a piece of Ciel. "Now get the fuck out of here before I do that to your tiny, useless dicks."

Ciel stood there, half in awe that his boss still had so much strength and half turned on by his possessive nature. When he saw the guys run away like frightened roaches he laughed and put his cigarette out in an empty drink, happy as he stared at his boss.

"My drunk hero, how should I ever thank you?"

"Look at you," Sebastian tried to keep it together but slurred as he got more upset. "You say you haven't fucked anyone in over a year and you have men all over you every fucking time I see you."

The man walked up to his employee and slid his long index fingers through the belt loops of Ciel's shorts, yanking them hard until their hips collided.

"I bet you'll fuck anyone who asks, won't you?"

"Oh my. Are you asking?"

"I don't have to ask. You'll be begging me sooner or later."

Ciel smiled because he couldn't help it when he was around his boss, and he slumped his arms over the man's neck and started swaying his waist, humming as he moved.

"Mm, maybe you're right. Dance with me?"

"H-hey what the hell-"

"You're so enormous. Broad shoulders, strong arms. Big....well, how tall are you anyway?"

The two slowly danced, Sebastian removing his hands from underneath the belt loops to gently grasp Ciel's lower back. The man was drunk and nervous and extremely happy all at the same time, his eyes closing when Ciel pressed his cheek into his chest.

"Six...six foot five."

"Wow you're big all over aren't you?"

Flashing lights and fast, booming music went against their slowly shuffling feet, the couple moving in contrast to their surroundings. Each sway of a step had their bodies pressing closer and closer until they were flush with one another, Sebastian's arms wrapping tight around that small waist.

"Ha, you keep stumbling baby."

"I'm drunk what do you expect. I've never danced in my life."

"Oh no what a shame. You drink a lot?"

"No but after you bought me that drink I wanted more."

"What about after that lap dance - did you want more?"

Sebastian's eyes opened and he leaned back, separating their torsos as they continued to slow-dance. He stared at Ciel with all the seriousness in the world and looked only at his single eye despite the temptation of his bare chest.

"I asked you if I could kiss you - I don't normally ask anyone for that."

"Hmm, really? Weren't you making out with that suit not too long ago?"

Sebastian inwardly hated himself for ever doing something so stupid, and his eyebrows slanted like he was ashamed of the act.

"I never meant...I mean I didn't know. About you, what you would do. I'm an idiot, I'm sorry."

"You're not an idiot. You're a bad dancer, but definitely not an idiot. It's okay."

"So...can I? Can we?"

"Can we what?" Ciel looked up at him and smiled so wide his perfect teeth showed, knowing precisely what his boss wanted so badly.

"Kiss, can I kiss you?"

Ciel almost combusted on the spot with how adorable the man was, and he slipped all ten of his digits into that dark head of hair and massaged his boss' scalp.

"You're drunk and we're slow-dancing in the middle of a gay bar. Is this the story we'll tell our children about when they ask us how we first kissed?"

Sebastian coughed and even cracked a smile, his handsome face flushed red from drinking way too much.

"No, I guess not. For the children's sake then."

"Hah damn, you're cute. Ask me again when you're sober and I'll guarantee you I'll say yes."

"Yeah if I remember."

"You'll remember - that's why I gave you that hickey-"

"CIELLLLLL CIEL AWOOOOOOOO!"

All of a sudden Ciel was jerked back by the wild arms of Alois, but Sebastian held him firmly in place and drunkenly scowled at the other shit-faced individual.

"Hey baby can't you see I'm in the middle of a dance here?"

"Whatever look LOOK look with your eye and see what I just learned how to do are you watching WATCH ME I'LL BE RIGHT BACK HAHA!"

Ciel awkwardly laughed and wrapped his arms around the man's neck again, hoping that everything would be okay.

"And who is that anyway?" Sebastian snapped as they both turned to watch the blond crawl up onto the stage and start shaking his shoulders like crazy.

"He's my ex but we're friends now - best friends. We've been through a lot and we're inseparable, he's very precious to me...ugh..."

Ciel winced when Alois started grinding against the stripper pole, hopping up onto it like he was ready to ride it into the sunset.

"Precious huh. You guys are so similar I can't believe it didn't work out."

The blond started screaming and cheering as he hung upside down from the pole, moving his arms as if he were swimming and yelling things about being a mermaid.

Ciel tried to laugh off his embarrassment and quickly turned their positions so only he could see Alois' stupidity, rolling his eye when his name started to be screamed across the entire bar.

"Sometimes being similar doesn't work out heh, you know how it is. Opposites attract and all that. Oh god..."

"CIEL! HEY MOM LOOK WHAT I CAN DO CIEL CIEL-MOM WAH!"

Alois fell head-first onto the stage with a thud so loud people gasped. Ciel freaked out at that very second and yanked his boss down with both of his hands.

The male gave him a quick kiss on the lips and separated their bodies, frantic as he tried to part.

"Sh-shit! I gotta go, thanks for the dance! Tomorrow you and me, we make out, tongues all sloppy gross I promise okay?"

Sebastian swallowed and licked his lips, too upset at the rush of it all that he could barely feel how soft that mouth was. In the next second Ciel was gone, and he watched as his nude torso wormed its way through the crowd.

There was definitely attraction now, desire - jealousy. Sebastian wanted more and he would do anything to get it, but this sudden rejection only drove the man to continue drinking.

* * *

"Man what a mess. Now what am I supposed to do with you?" Ciel yanked Alois up from the stage by an arm and slumped his thin body over his shoulders. The two carefully walked off while the blond cheered, uncaring of his minor head injury.

"Take me to Clauuude's~"

"Fuck no. Call him and tell him to pick you up if you're so desperate."

"I already DID okay OKAY? He won't answer his cell you knowww I think he might be cheating on me, on ME. ME ALOIS TRANCY, CIEL PHAN-"

"Can you shut the FUCK up baby holy shit." Ciel smacked a hand over his friend's mouth as he dragged the small thing to a nearby booth and plopped his body onto the plush cushions. The male giggled and snuggled into the seat, grabbing one of Ciel's hands and lacing their digits as he closed his eyes.

Not too far away Ciel could hear more cheering, and as he stood next to his friend he watched the other drunk approach.

'Wow what an amazing night - why do I even go out.'

"Heeey guy!" Mey was practically being carried as she rested her arms over her friends' shoulders, sandwiched between two other girls. "You guy! You hot guy you!"

"Hey you." Ciel smiled and sat down next to Alois, gently placing his passed-out head on his lap and leaving his hand entwined within blond locks.

"Aww sooo cute you guys! Uhps! Don't let Sea-bass see or he's gunna get all jealousss!"

"I think I'll manage. What's up are you guys okay?"

"Oh um...so I just saw Sea-bass an um…ugh…OH YEA! He told me t'give you this." Mey tossed him some keys and laughed as he caught them without even a bat of his eyelash. "He wants you to drive him homes cause he's all drunk n shit. Oh and COAT. He wants his coat!"

"Anything for bossman." Ciel casually placed the keys in his pocket and eyed one of the girls that propped his coworker up, flashing her a sweet smile before he spoke.

"And I'm sure one of you lovely ladies is sober enough to get Mey home safely?"

"Y-yes! We're getting a cab!"

"That makes me feel better." The male stood up, careful to let Alois' head slide onto the cushions. He grabbed Mey's chin and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, staring at her like he didn't want her to get into any more trouble.

"Go straight home remember. I'll see you at work tomorrow, get a lot of sleep."

The three girls all silently swooned, nervously laughing as Mey started drunkenly giggling. Ciel gave them stern looks as well, and as soon as they were acknowledged by the male they looked to the side and started dragging Mey away.

"Byeeee Ciel! I love youuu!"

"Love you too, get home safe."

Ciel sighed as his friend was whisked away, and he turned and bent over the blond, brushing his hair all the way back as he pressed his lips into his ear.

"Alois. Wake up we have to go."

"Mmmpp."

"ALOIS!"

"Mn!" The male was startled awake and he pawed at Ciel's face, trying to push him away.

"Come on get up, we're leaving now."

"Noo. Shh, sleeps."

"You're such a fucking princess this is the second time I do this." Ciel spoke primarily to himself as he slipped one arm underneath the blond's back and the other beneath his knees, carefully lifting him from the seat.

Alois immediately latched on like he knew the routine all too well, his arms locking up around Ciel's neck as he buried his nose into his friend's bare chest.

"I swear to god you enjoy this." Ciel propped the male up quickly with only one arm to reach for his boss' coat, grabbing it and jerking his hand back into place so the drunken damsel wouldn't fall. The sober prince soon made his way through the bar and breathed a sigh of relief when they walked out of the huge double doors.

The crisp night air was so welcoming that Ciel closed his eye and took in a few deep breaths, loving the piercing feeling it had on his shirtless torso.

'Black beemer, black beemer. There's like forty in this stupid lot.' Ciel groaned when his chest was being drooled on, and he looked from car to car before he finally found the luxury sedan. He walked up to it as fast as possible and grunted at the weight of his friend.

Alois groaned as he was carefully draped over the trunk of the car, the cold of the metal making his eyes sleepily open.

"Ciel...cold..."

"Hold on baby don't move." Ciel dug the keys from out of his pocket as he tried to glance inside the vehicle, the tinted windows preventing him from seeing anything at all.

Once the doors unlocked he leaned into the car and placed the keys into the ignition, the smell of leather and liquor filling the small space.

The male's eye rolled up to the rear-view mirror and there he saw his boss, messy and drunk yet beautiful than ever as he slept. Ciel quickly turned his head to see the real thing, and when he did those drunken brows furrowed.

"Wakey wakey - your personal driver has finally arrived."

"Mm. Home. Now."

"Wow you really know how to win a girl's heart don't you? Give me a second, my shadow is coming with us."

"WHY?!" Sebastian kicked the seat weakly like a child, staring at his employee as he tried to focus on his fine face.

"Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine. Just sit back and shut up, I'll be quick."

The man groaned and huffed out like he didn't give a damn, his long legs barely even able to stretch over the length of the entire back seats.

"Well HURRY UP."

"Yeah yeah eat my ass." Ciel quickly exited the car and ran to Alois when he was just about to roll right off of the trunk, catching him and bundling him into his chest.

The blond squirmed in his arms and kicked his thin legs, annoyed because of the cold. Pale limbs tried to wiggle their way free, Alois' hands pawing at his friend's face.

"Stop moving around you little squirrel, it'll be warm soon." Ciel cooed as he carried him to the passenger side door, propping the male up as it swung right open.

Sebastian swallowed as he watched Ciel get gentle with his friend, lowering him onto the seat and buckling him in. The blond whined again and lifted his knees to his chest, aggravated and drunk and wanting to be in a nice warm bed.

Ciel brushed Alois' hair with careful swipes of his hand, and he draped his boss' coat over the male before rolling his eye right up to Sebastian.

"He gets really cold, don't give me shit because it's your coat all right - I don't want to hear it."

Sebastian was silent as he continued to watch, his eyes never leaving Ciel even after he closed the door and circled back around the car. Once he got in, that bare back sank into the driver's seat and Sebastian finally spoke a delayed insult.

"What are you his mother?"

"No. We take care of each other, I told you he's my best friend."

"That you've fucked."

"THREE YEARS AGO. Holy shit get over it!"

"So what - can't find a real man to take care of you?" Sebastian widened his thighs as he lazily sat, the car now moving over the wet cement of the parking lot.

"Well see it's funny every time I find a man he ends up pissing me off."

"I wonder why."

"Look," Ciel stepped on the gas and glared at his boss from the rear-view mirror, "I know you wanted it to just be me so you could take me home and fuck me or whatever – but believe me when I say no matter how hot you are we're nowhere near that possibility. You don't know me, you don't know what's wrong with me or all my problems or issues or fucking fears. I know you're drunk, I know you drank more after we danced to drown your fucking jealousies and I know you probably won't remember this but I don't need this shit from you. Not now, not tomorrow - not ever. So give me the address to your fucking mansion or wherever you live and sit back and shut the fuck up."

"Oh so you think I'm hot?" Sebastian was too far gone to realize his own insensitive ways, and before he knew it the car jerked to a sudden stop.

Ciel kept his foot on the brake as he twisted his body over the center console, gripping onto his boss' hips and yanking them forward. He stuck his hand down Sebastian's back pocket and felt around, brushing rather rough against that toned ass as he pried the wallet out.

"H-hey what the FUCK?"

"Relax," Ciel flicked the leather open to look at his license before shutting it closed and shoving it back inside the same pocket. "Just need to know where I'm going since you're incapable of holding a conversation."

"Don't you…need to write it down or…directions? You could have ASKED me."

"I told you I have a good memory. I would say it's photographic, but that sounds kind of arrogant so let's just say I'm a fucking genius."

"What else?"

"What else what?"

"About you...things about you, tell me these things - I want to know." The man placed his foot against Ciel's bare shoulder as the car took off once again, lightly tapping it as he spoke. "Hey - you. Tell me."

"I think we've well established the fact that you think I'm irresistible. Now if you could please remove your huge smelly feet from my shoulders I would really appreciate it."

"They don't smell I take two showers a day. Just drive then, I'm not paying you to talk." Sebastian gave the male one last nudge in the arm before plopping his foot back down on the floor.

"Ohh man. I am so going to make you regret you ever had a drink." Ciel slammed his boot on the pedal and took off, his mind tracing the streets in his head and formulating the fastest route possible as he accustomed himself to the fancy automobile.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed as they rolled in the silence of the car, the vehicle pulling up to two enormous gates of an exclusive community. Ciel shook his head at the extravagant entrance and then turned to his boss, agitated and sleepy and not wanting to deal with two drunks any longer.

"Hey, fuckface. Where's the remote for the gate?"

"You have eye, it's on the visor."

"So sweet of you, thanks." The button was pushed harshly as the large gate outwardly opened. "Never knew selling porn could afford you such fucking luxury."

"I have a side job so shut your pretty fucking mouth."

Ciel grumbled, "ooo – a side job. Shut up". The male started to realize that he absolutely abhorred drunk Sebastian, wondering if he would really get paid for this detestable overtime.

The fancy car pulled up to the large townhouse and Ciel parked right outside of the beautifully-paved driveway.

"Okay, get out."

"Help me out, it's your job." Sebastian got up and tugged at the door handle a few times before finally opening it, his mind unfocused and fogged.

Ciel sighed and went around the car to help him up, placing the drunkards arm around his shoulder for support as they shuffled towards the entrance.

Sebastian desperately tried to push away the drunken stupor of his mind but failed horribly at it. As he stuck his hand in his pocket he stumbled and crashed into a large potted plant, ripping his grip on Ciel as he fell right to the floor.

"Ugh…shit. Can't find…house keys."

"Wow, are you okay? That's because they're on the same key ring as your car keys you know." Ciel jingled them as he helped his boss up, "you fucked up your wrist, look".

The male grabbed his boss' hand and waved it across his face once he was up, gently rubbing the reddened skin with the swipe of his thumb.

"Ah, sorry I'm-" Sebastian hiccuped lowly and cursed at himself for it before squeezing the students hand, lacing their digits together as he tried to keep from falling once again.

"Can you...open the door. Please?"

Ciel looked up at him and smiled at the way he actually said please, peering into his tired eyes and flushed face. His hair was pushed back and it made him look even more handsome in the wash of the porch light, so he simply nodded and placed the key into the lock.

..

The door opened to a beautiful home. Light grey walls, paintings and art decorating the area around the living room and a gorgeously-designed modern kitchen. A black leather furniture set sat atop dark hardwood floors, an enormous bookshelf packed to capacity. Ciel looked around before being dragged by the hand to a hallway, his heart beating harder as he thought about what was about to happen.

The last door at the end of the walkway was quickly opened and Sebastian flicked on the light before walking in.

It was his bedroom. A king-sized four-poster bed, black as night stood in the middle of the room, and Ciel swallowed when his boss plopped down onto the mattress and yanked him down at the same time.

Ciel stumbled as he was flung onto the hard chest, his entire body lying flat on his boss' torso. He could smell his cologne and the scent of clean sheets, and his hands flanked the man’s broad shoulders as they pressed onto the bed.

"Hey...wait, Sebastian."

Sebastian had his eyes closed as he slipped off the suspender straps and began feeling his way nice and slow, tracing Ciel's body with the pads of his fingers as he breathed out.

"Let me fuck you."

Ciel tensed. He wanted it bad, it was all he could think about and the way that deep voice pined for him made his heart race. His lower half was screaming for some friction but he quickly calmed himself and thought of the consequences.

"Sorry, I can't...right now."

"Why not?" Disappointed eyes cracked open as Ciel removed himself from his boss.

"I'll tell you when you're sober."

"Oh," Sebastian grabbed his employee's hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the knuckles, "I'll wait then".

Ciel was always the one to make others swoon so when it was his hand that was taken he bit his bottom lip and restrained himself from leaning down and showing his gratitude with a kiss.

"Stay...here, stay tonight."

The words caught Ciel off guard and he lifted a brow in confusion.

"Why? What about Alois?"

"Bring him in. Spare room down the hall...please."

Ciel slipped his hand out of the man's weak grasp and smiled when he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, that fine jaw looking good enough to eat. Sebastian softly groaned, his hair fanned around the sheets as he finally drifted off into much-needed sleep.

"God you're lucky you're so fucking adorable."

..

"Come on, Alois. It's already late and I'm not transporting you anywhere else so we're staying here for the night."

Alois groaned and held his arms out like a baby begging to be carried, half asleep and barely able to gesture for an attachment.

"I'm going to record you being so needy next time and blackmail the shit out of you." Ciel grabbed his arms and lifted him up as their chests met, holding him steady by placing an arm under his ass.

"Unngg BRAAAAAAPPP!" The blond burped right into his friend's ear and snickered a bit, his limbs hanging lifelessly as he quickly lolled back into sleep.

'Oh man you are going to be sorry for that.'

..

Ciel smirked as he held Alois and made his way to the only room he knew of, Sebastian's.

As he held the blond he propped him up against a dresser and removed the coat he was encased in. Grabbing the male by his tiny waist he lifted him up again and walked him over to the bed, pressing him down into the sheets like sleeping beauty.

"So lucky, baby. You get to sleep next to my horn-dog boss. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight."

The male bent down and gave his friend a soft kiss on his warm forehead, knowing very well that Alois could wake up like a wild son of a bitch if anyone ever tried to touch him.

Ciel's eye moved over towards Sebastian and he slowly stood straight and walked over to his side just to take him in, the temptation too good to resist.

'He's in all these dress clothes - maybe I should remove them.' Ciel was only doing himself a favor as he leaned down and plucked every button from the man's black shirt. His heartbeat was erratic when he separated the fabric to reveal one of the tightest, most sculpted bodies he had ever laid eyes on.

'Ugh, fuck me.'

The flesh was taut and fit, the outline of muscles underneath visible every time he breathed. As Ciel's eye drifted lower he sucked in a hot breath, the way those hip-bones peeked out from underneath his pants making the male fan himself out of reflex.

After shaking his head to compose himself he continued working, removing Sebastian's expensive shoes and finally walking back up to that epicenter of attraction.

"God" Ciel whispered to himself as shaky fingers grabbed hold of the hem of his boss' pants. He tugged the leather as the buckle clinked, the sound of a fine man's belt being undone turning him on as the strap hung loose. Next came the button, and then the zipper, and after he slid them right off of each leg he let the clothing slump onto the floor as he got on his knees.

Ciel's eye locked onto the male's naval and then slid lower where a very faint line of fine hairs trailed down beneath the black briefs. He released a breath that he just realized he was holding and nervously slipped a curved index finger beneath the waistband of the fabric.

The digit pulled, eyes widened, and the earth stopped moving as he tugged lower and lower.

"I want to see how big you really are." Ciel's free hand stuffed between his own legs and he grabbed his dick when he finally revealed the man's legendary cock.

As he had bent forward to take a better look he gasped in surprise and then quickly stood up as his hand covered his own mouth, releasing the fabric as it snapped back down onto the skin.

Ciel froze in place, boner galore, and breathed so hard that he was starting to get dizzy.

'Holy SHIT! Holy shit oh shit oh holy god fucking GOD. _How_  did I not feel that before?'

The male gasped and shut his eye tight, the image playing and replaying in his head until he couldn't take it anymore.

'He's fucking pierced!'

It was true. A frenum piercing adorned the bottom of the flush head, nestling right beneath the tip with a small silver hoop falling delicately over the velvet flesh. But the jewelry wasn't the only surprise - as it was confirmed that even when unaroused the man was well-endowed to say the least.

Ciel could just imagine it, how it would feel in his mouth, on his tongue, stuffing down his throat. His eye shot open and he forced himself to turn around, steadying his breath until he could think straight.

'Fuck that's hot. That is so fucking…ugh. There's no way that thing will ever fit in me.'

The male decided that he needed to leave the room before he pounced on his passed-out superior, so he sighed and walked out of there, purposely leaving the door open.

..

Ciel was tired and confused and excited, but all he needed right now was rest. As he walked down the hall he tried to open another bedroom door but it was unfortunately locked. There was another parallel to it and it swung right open, so he tiredly walked inside and was happy when he saw a small twin bed right underneath a window.

Ciel plopped down on the bed and removed his shorts after closing the bedroom door, sighing into the darkness.

'These things will chafe me if I wear them to sleep.' The male tore at the sheets and got under the covers, nice and naked just how he liked it. His eye patch was removed and placed on the night stand next to him before he finally closed his eyes and drifted off into well-needed sleep.

* * *

"Nn, no!" Ciel's eyes shot open at the sound of his own trembling voice. His breath was short and both of his eyes were wide and fearful as he awoke from a terrifying nightmare. The bad dreams were all too common these days, the male plagued with such misfortune ever since his accident.

The smallest amount of light was peeking from the window, a dark blue right before the sun was about to rise and wipe away the night. It's all Ciel could focus on to try and calm his trembling body, blinking and breathing until something else scared him even more.

"Ciel?"

A voice next to him made him gasp in shock and he quickly pushed himself up from the sheets as he rested on his elbows.

"W-what, where am I? Argh, where AM I?" The male was frantic as he tried to look around the room, his panicked vision almost rendering him blind in both eyes instead of one.

Sebastian didn't know what to do, he felt horrible. With a gentle hand he grasped Ciel's jaw and tilted the face towards him, speaking so softly this time that the voice was practically at a whisper.

"It's me, Sebastian. You're at my place, remember? You brought me and your friend here last night." The man was under the covers with his employee, breath harsh and complete concern in his eyes as he didn't know how to handle the situation. "Are you okay, are you hurt?"

"God! What...what the fuck, what are you doing here?" Ciel jerked his face away from his boss' hand and quickly shut his milky eye. "You didn't rape me did you? Was I raped? Oh god…" he clenched his ass muscles and released a sigh of relief.

"This was the only other place to sleep after you left that kid on my bed. How the hell do you expect me to sleep next to that? And no, I haven't touched you so calm down. Are you okay, what happened?"

"Nothing okay...I just have these, fuck forget it!"

"Please tell me."

"I have nightmares okay?! Constantly almost every night I wake up gasping like I've been choked and like my heart is about to explode and it's been happening on and off for a while so THERE another reason why I'm damaged fucking goods fucking one eye all scarred up screams in his sleep hi I'm Ciel fucking Phantomhive don't all rush to date me!"

Sebastian swallowed as the sun started to come out, the small rays of light making Ciel's face more noticeable. He felt concerned and sad for the words he just heard, so he grabbed the male's hand from underneath the sheets and laced their fingers together.

"I like seeing your face without your eye patch. And I don't mind screamers in bed."

Ciel huffed at the joke and slapped his free hand over his scarred eye, hating how he looked. The arm soon lowered when Sebastian pulled the wrist down, giving him an assuring smile that he was beyond attractive.

"I like what I see - don't you?"

Sebastian's voice was so sweet that Ciel finally turned to look at him, squeezing their digits as he kept his bad orb shut.

"I'm naked."

"I know. Is that a problem?" Sebastian smiled again when he noticed the male's messy hair curling underneath his earlobe, and he looked at the scar on his eye because he had never seen what was hidden beneath that patch.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, stop looking at it it's gross."

"It's not gross."

"Yes it is! Look at it look how fucking disgusting it is are you fucking blind?!"

"Ciel..."

"WHAT?!"

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the marred lid, his soft lips pressing against the lifted scar. The man could smell Ciel's skin and his shampoo, and he closed his eyes as he held the hand even tighter.

Ciel froze as a million things swept through his mind. The close proximity of his boss, the tender way he was being treated, the heat of his hand and body and mouth. The male swallowed just as lips lifted, and his heart felt like it was about to crawl right out of his throat.

"I said you look better with it off and I meant it. It's not disgusting, Ciel."

Ciel was actually beside himself for the first time in forever, this drunken brute turned charming prince making his body weak. He didn't know what to say or think but as he stared at his boss he knew exactly what he wanted.

"How long are you going to wait to kiss me?"

Sebastian licked his bottom lip and rubbed his thumb against the fingers he clenched, the question making him feel a bit nervous.

"I wanted your permission first, remember?"

"You're in bed with me and I'm naked. I'm at your house and I woke you up with my screaming and you kissed my eye and calmed me down instead of pulling away. You act like you still want me like you're stupid enough not to see my issues or like there's nothing even wrong with me in the first place and I'm here staring at you like I want you to kiss me more than anything so fuck the permission I'm practically begging y-"

Sebastian closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Ciel's rambling mouth with such intensity that he didn't even notice when the male had pushed him back onto the mattress.

And they kissed for the first time.

Lips were locked as Ciel opened his jaw and forcibly pushed his tongue into the heated mouth, tasting it for the first time. Rolling muscles warm and wet slid against one another as they both breathed hard enough to fill the room with passionate sounds.

The slippery feel of his boss' warm mouth was such a turn-on that Ciel was letting out whines and moans that he never even thought he could make, forcing their attached hands to press into the mattress right above Sebastian's head.

Sebastian rolled his tongue and tried to control his own motions to no avail – Ciel overtook the entire kiss like he knew exactly what he was doing. The man let him have his way as his free hand slid down the flesh of his employee's waist, daring to squeeze the supple skin of his middle.

The two got messy after a while, out of control and loud – the suckles and slurps and moans all filling the room just as the sun began to rise. Ciel lapped at the mouth and bit the man's bottom lip before finally separating their tongues to catch a well-needed breath.

"Fuck. Hah...shit - you're good at that." Sebastian swallowed and nudged his nose over the male's cheek, kissing the soft skin before looking at him like he just experienced the most arousing thing in his life.

"I'm good at other things too." Just as Ciel was about to straddle his boss' hips the door violently swung open and crashed against the wall, startling the two as they froze in place.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE CIEL YOU STUPID FAG!" Alois fumed as he saw the two in bed, faces flushed and lips red, bodies in a mid-embrace.

"You…" Ciel seethed as his head had darted to the side, muscles still tense as his naked torso hovered over Sebastian's. He snarled and pointed at the blond with their held hands, yanking Sebastian's arm to the side.

"You're fucking DEAD!"

..

  


 


	7. Chapter 7

Alois swallowed when his friend's glare turned deadly. "I-I-I mean…"

Ciel got out of bed, naked and erect and wearing no shame whatsoever as he walked up towards the intruder. He placed his hand on the frame of the door and spoke so menacingly low that Alois flinched.

"Ever heard of FUCKING knocking?"

Sebastian lost all sense of the argument as his eyes locked right onto Ciel's bare ass. The shape of it was curved and tempting, supple and round and completely flawless - the finest ass to ever grace his presence. The man licked his lips as he was transfixed, lost in the way his employee's hips moved. Sebastian's briefs tightened as he stared, and he ran his hand over his long dick just to ease it.

"I believe I asked you a FUCKING question!" Ciel's voice rumbled as he stared at the blond with only his good eye open.

"SORRY I didn't knock!" Alois was still a bit tipsy and he peered over to a drooling Sebastian before looking back at his friend. "I just want to like - LEAVE please?!"

"I was kind of in the middle of something can't you tell or is my boner not enough of an indication for you? BONER. ME. FINALLY. ADD IT UP."

Alois swallowed when he glanced at the erection he'd seen a million times, choosing to grab Ciel's wrist and plead with him instead of arguing.

"Can we please pretty PLEASE talk outside real quick? Just so so quick I promise - then you can come back and fuck your boss or whatever just please I'm begging you!"

Ciel ripped his wrist away from the hold and sassily mouthed 'fine' before turning around and walking towards the bed. The male bent over to pick up his shorts and he slid his eye up to an aroused Sebastian.

The fabric slipped over his thighs and he quickly buttoned them up, grabbing the eye patch on the night stand. As the silk tied over his head he smiled at his boss and leaned over to give the man a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back. Don't get soft on me now." Ciel grabbed the blanket-covered erection and gave it a tight squeeze only for a second before turning back around and exiting the room.

Sebastian was speechless as his dick ached for more. He watched the male turn around, grab a cigarette from his shorts and walk out, the straps of his suspenders bouncing lightly around his hips as he moved out to the hallway.

..

Once outside Ciel lit the stick and took a frustrated puff, blowing the smoke back out into the chilled morning air.

"SO?! What is it? It's fucking cold so hurry up!"

"Claude's going to be here in five minutes. He said he can take you back to your car at the club too so let's go."

"Tch are you serious." Ciel gestured a straight palm towards his boss' bedroom and widened his eye. "But I'm about to get laid for the first time in over two years!"

Alois eyed him as he rubbed his bare arms, upset that his cardigan was lost in the drunken stupor of the previous night.

"Are you sure about that though? What if...what if it doesn't work again?"

"It'll work. Trust me. If you didn't interrupt us I would be pounding that tight fucking ass as we speak."

The blond looked at his friend in concern and spoke as seriously as possible, his flushed lips softly muttering.

"If you really like him, are you going to chance it? I mean if you have another episode I'm going to have to drop everything to come help you and I hate seeing you like that! It scares me and makes me sad and angry and I just...I don't know, please think about it, Ciel - please just come home."

"Baby..." Ciel always crumbled when Alois gave him that look of desperation, so he threw the cigarette to the floor and grabbed both of the male's hands, entwining their fingers. The digits were freezing cold so he rubbed them sweetly and pulled the blond close.

"I told you I don't want you to worry about me, remember?"

"Yeah but I still do! I get calls from you in the middle of the night because of your dreams and I wake up scared shitless how can you tell me not to worry? All I DO is worry about you! I want to go home, I want you to come with me pleeease."

Alois nuzzled his face into Ciel's throat and shivered in place, the poor thing too cold to even stand without moving up and down.

Ciel released their hands and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, sighing as he recalled the frightening way in which he woke.

"I had another nightmare this morning."

"Again?!" Alois bundled his ice-cold hands up into Ciel's chest and shook in his tiny shorts, a freezing gust of wind whipping at both of their bodies. "S-see?! You need to see a therapist or s-something!"

"I'm not going to see a therapist so I can fuck my boss. It's not that serious, we're not even...anything right now."

"Yeah but you will be soon! He's falling for you I can s-see it FUCK I'm freezing shit shit." The blond wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and jumped up and down because he couldn't take it, jerking their bodies as he released a gasp of laugh. "I think he LOVES you hmm?!"

Ciel smiled as they playfully grabbed one another, and the male lifted Alois up by his exposed thighs and knocked him into his chest. The two laughed and the blond screamed, whacking his friend on the shoulders when it felt like he would be dropped.

"Agh! Haha idiot put me down! Ah fucker, shit - look!" Alois pushed himself away until Ciel yanked him back by the arm, lunging his thin body forward and forcing him into an embrace.

"N-no Ciel that's Claude's car that just pulled up by the gates let go!"

"Oh no, do you think he's watching?" Ciel smiled as he placed his warm mouth on his friend's cold throat, blowing a loud raspberry into the skin.

Alois laughed so loud his head knocked back, the flap of his friend's lips making him burst out into hysterics.

Ciel peered to the side as he continued to ravage the neck, hoping that they were being watched by the man. Two defensive hands soon stuffed into his hair and his flapping mouth was ripped away by a rough push.

"STOP! Hah...fuck...I said stop, Ciel!" Alois wiped his throat and yanked his shorts down, his thin tank top wrinkled and tight against his slim torso.

Ciel rolled his eye and sighed, watching as his friend continued to try and frantically tug his clothing down.

"What the fuck are you freaking out for?"

"If Claude sees me in these tiny shorts he's going to flip a shit UGH I completely forgot. Wait! Go get your man's coat for me yeah? I saw it on the dresser PLEASE!"

"And what the fuck is wrong with what you're wearing besides the fact that it's freezing cold out here?"

"It's too short hello my ass is practically hanging out of these bitches!"

"So the fuck what. No. I'm going to wear his coat I don't even have a shirt on. You go with your ugly fucking bagboy and break up with him if he complains because he doesn't even deserve the ass that's hanging out of the shorts he's talking shit about."

"Ugh I hate you!"

"No, you love me. Now wait here while I go put my boots on and say goodbye - I'll be right back."

"Tch - hurry up!"

"Yeah yeah, don't let your cute little dick freeze off."

"FUCK OFF - GO!"

* * *

Ciel slipped the last bit of lace through his leather boots and tightened them up, the male currently on the bedroom floor as he eyed his now sleeping boss. Already wearing Sebastian's expensive coat he smiled as he looked at the man who had probably passed out again from exhaustion.

When he got to his feet he walked over to the bed and sighed, taking in the sight of such a godly creature.

"I guess I wasn't worth the wait, huh." Ciel leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips, whispering "maybe next time" over the mouth before straightening back up.

Before the male could turn around his wrist was caught and he was flung onto the bed by the forceful grasp of his boss.

Ciel laughed as his back hit the sheets, and as soon as Sebastian leaned over him he bit his lip and kept a smile.

"You faker."

"I wasn't faking, you kissed me and I woke up."

"Guess that makes me your prince charming."

Sebastian could see his employee's face all too well now in the light of morning, the way his eye squinted when he laughed, his perfect lips, his smooth skin. The man noticed he was wearing his coat and it only made him happier - until he realized that it meant he was leaving.

"Don't go - please."

Ciel frowned and cupped the side of his boss' face with a gentle hand, his insides twisting with nerves at how desperate he sounded.

"Alois' boyfriend is here to pick us up, I'm sorry baby. You need to stop looking at me like that or I'll never leave."

"Really? Like what like this?" Sebastian frowned, his handsome face looking like he lost his puppy before Ciel laughed and yanked both of his cheeks, pulling them hard.

"Haha! You dork! You're so fucking cute oh my GOD wook at your wittle face AH!"

Sebastian started poking the male in the ribs to free the pinching of his face, and the two rolled on the bed and playfully wrestled until Ciel heard a loud "hurry the FUCK UP" come from the front door.

Ciel breathed hard as he now straddled his boss' hips, whining as he looked towards the direction of the voice.

Sebastian slipped a finger over the collar of his own coat and gently pulled it down until Ciel looked right at him, that gorgeous face making the man's heart beat nice and hard.

Without asking permission this time Sebastian yanked the male by the coat until their lips pressed right onto one another.

Eyes closed and mouths opened, their heads tilting to opposite sides as their jaws soon dropped. The warm heat of soft tongues rolling fueled the two, both breathing harder after every sensual suck.

Sebastian deepened the kiss because he needed it and Ciel moaned because he wanted it even worse. They made out like they had all the time in the world, until another angry scream from outside slowed the tongues that slipped and slid and suckled.

"Hah...ah..." Ciel's eye was still closed as he tried to compose himself, his wet mouth still hovering over Sebastian's when he felt his entire body get weak. The male swallowed in the middle of a breath and then felt a warm hand on his cheek, and that's when his eyelid finally lifted.

"What...hah...the fuck was that..."

Sebastian's head sank into the sheets and he looked at his employee like he was the sexiest being in existence.

"I want more - stay here."

"Ugh, don't even this is killing me." Ciel pressed both palms onto that bare chest, probably a mistake as the feel of those muscles only made him go even more crazy. He sucked in a heated breath and leaned down to give his boss one last kiss, the soft smack so sweet they both couldn't help but smile.

"Mm, your tongue is kind of long isn't it baby?"

"I don't know, open your mouth and let me find out."

"Hah, damn - you're smooth aren't you. I'll be here forever if I let you do that, so we'll have to find out later. I'll see you at work tonight, right?"

Sebastian looked up at him and nodded, his eyes lidded and hair pushed back into the pillows. Ciel couldn't take the sight so he gave him another quick kiss, and then another and another.

Alois was practically screaming now and before the blond could interrupt them a second time Ciel sighed and finally slipped off of his boss. He gave the man a look like he wanted him more than anything, and as he tugged on the borrowed coat he smiled and gave him his goodbye.

"Tonight"

"Tonight" Sebastian confirmed as they both stared at one another, watching Ciel walk backwards as he gave a flustered wave.

The male finally exited the room, leaving his boss a mess on the sheets for the second time.

* * *

"Fucking christ you're blushing it up like a schoolgirl in a gangbang what the fuck took you so long?!"

Ciel slapped both of his palms onto his cheeks and dramatically squealed like he just had his first kiss, screeching as loud as he could as he excitedly jogged in place.

"Okay Ciel...tone it down."

"How's this?" Ciel slowed the tempo of his stomping feet and started humming instead of wailing, laughing when his friend pushed him forward off of the front porch.

"You're such an idiot, what happened?"

"OH YOU KNOW." The flustered male pretended to be shy and pawed his friend's shoulder like a bashful kitten. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

The two started walking the long block towards the gate and Alois rolled his eyes at the statement.

"So you kissed-"

"UGH YES! We only made out all hardcore and he asked me to stay and I like DIED a little inside and he kissed me again and his tongue Alois oh my FUCKING god his tongue dude dude dude that tongue is long as fuck and hot and NGH he knows how to work it I mean my dick was going crazy that shit almost blasted off of my crotch into fuckin' outer SPACE, man!"

"Outer space huh. So much for being a gentleman."

"He is fiiiiine as fuck did you see him without a shirt on tell me you saw him without a shirt on TELL ME YOU SA-"

"YES I fucking saw him without a shirt on shut the fuck up you're going to wake all these rich bitches up!"

Ciel immediately calmed himself like he was the master of composure, sighing before he spoke and clasping his hands tight against his own chest.

"So what'd you think?"

"Ten out of ten, perfect body."

"I KNOW RIGHT. Oooo! Hoo-hoo! I'm going to hit thaaaat!"

"So you're just going to fuck it and flee or what?"

Ciel lifted his chin and huffed as he gave the collar of his long coat a tug, glancing at Alois so they could lock eyes only for a bit.

"I'm not sure yet okay."

"Pft, what a loser. You guys are going to get married."

"No we're not! Ssstop it ssilly." Ciel slapped his friend with a limp wrist as he lisped and the both laughed so loud a few neighbors peeked through their windows at the couple of punks.

Ciel focused on the waiting car as they finally approached the gate, and he quickly grabbed Alois' hand and grasped the cold digits as tight as he could.

"Ciel stop it!"

The two passed the large gates and Alois desperately tried to tug his hand free to no avail. "What the fuck are you doing?! Claude's going to get pissed!"

Ciel smiled like it wasn't a damn thing and whispered as he tilted his head to the side. "This is what you get for interrupting me."

He began running down the street right to the car, skipping like a crazy person as he dragged his friend along. When they reached the hood of the vehicle Ciel jumped up and down like he just finished a marathon and laughed as the held hands were forced high into the air. He jiggled their fisted attachment above his head and screamed loud enough to wake every single rich person from their slumber.

"WE'RE HERE, WE'RE QUEER – GET USED TO IT! Claudius, good morrow! Hello friend, hey buddy!" Ciel spanked the hood of the car with his free hand and grabbed Alois right after, dipping him backwards by his small waist as he planted a playful kiss on the blond's lips.

The sound of a blaring horn startled them both and Ciel could see Claude snarling behind the wheel. The man was enraged beyond belief, scowling at that all-black wearing long-booted one-eyed son of a bitch who had his hands all over Alois.

"Uh oh, clean up on aisle six I think your boyfriend just pissed himself."

Alois pushed him off with the violent shove of his hands and glared so hard at Ciel that the male frowned. "You stupid moron, get the fuck off me, don't touch me!"

"Hey. What did I say about pushing me like that?"

"Fuck you! You just kissed me in front of my boyfriend you dense shit! Hurry up and get in the car!"

Ciel rolled his eye and strutted to the car after Alois already got into the passenger side. He opened the back door and plopped down into the seat, lazily spreading his thighs as he eyed the four-eyed man.

"Claudius, first rule of grocery store etiquette - you say good morning when a customer greets you. Where's my good morning?"

"Ciel shut your mouth for once god!"

"I would appreciate it if you ceased from touching Alois." The man finally spat, his voice deep and serious as his eyes rolled up to the rear-view mirror.

Ciel gave him a challenging glare and scoffed, folding his arms as he spoke right to the pair of glaring eyes.

"Didn't Alois tell you? We're inseparable. There's no way in hell I'll ever stop touching him."

Alois crossed his legs uncomfortably and placed his head in his hands, already knowing that this would never fare well.

"And weren't you the one who broke his heart years ago-"

"CLAUDE shut UP!" Alois snapped at his own boyfriend and groaned into his palms, hating everything about this.

Ciel furrowed his brows and swallowed because he didn't like what he just heard one bit. The smile on the driver's face only made his anger boil, so he blurted out the first thing he could think of to try and change the subject.

"Hey Claude, you know Alois slept in another guy's bed last night, right?"

"THAT is not true! I slept on the couch!" The blond turned around and shot his friend a poison-infused glare as he lied. "Don't listen to any of the shit that comes out of his mouth!"

"I believe you." Claude grabbed Alois' chin and leaned forward to stick his tongue in his mouth, the couple kissing right in front of Ciel's face.

Ciel winced as they slobbered all over each other, feeling ill when he saw the man's muscle drool all over his best friend's mouth. "Ugh…sick."

The driver released his snake-like tongue from Alois and turned in his seat to give a satisfied smile to Ciel. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh I apologize, could you not hear me? I said  _UNNNGH SIIIIIICK_!" Ciel leaned in and placed his mouth next to Claude's ear as he began making gagging and hurling noises, the rude male hacking as he convulsed in his seat.

"Cut it out!" Alois smacked his friend back and pushed him away, wiping his mouth and grimacing at the amount of saliva on his arm. "Can we just GO please?"

"Yeah, driver…hurry up, fuck. I got shit to do."

"You owe me, Alois. I would never let this punk in my car otherwise. Look at what he's wearing he looks like a lunatic."

"A  _lunatic_? Oh Claude, you give me too much credit. If you want me to get crazy I can get crazy…"

"NO! No..." Alois yelled as they finally drove off, "can everyone just please shut up?"

"And you..." Claude's eyes slid down to the blond's exposed thighs and he stuffed his right hand right between the legs. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Alois shifted and immediately latched on to the hand, desperately trying to pry it off of his lap. He didn't like the intrusion and it made him nervous when he was squeezed so hard he couldn't even lift a finger.

Ciel immediately snapped when he watched his friend struggle, not even a second passing before he leaned over the seats and clawed at the driver's arm. Ciel's nails scraped against the skin and he clenched those knuckles so hard they almost popped.

"C-ciel wait!"

"OW WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"GET YOIR FUCKING HAND OFF OF HIM! Get your FUCKING hand off of him right FUCKING now or I'll choke the fuck out of you do you hear me? Alois tell him or I'll fucking snap you know I will YOU KNOW I'LL FUCK HIM UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW."

Claude immediately retract his hand, Ciel snarled like a guard dog and Alois touched his friend on the shoulder as his breath quickened.

"Stop, stop! Ciel please calm down!"

"Nah you know what - this fucking shit-head treats you like a piece of meat and I'm fucking DONE with it. Hey you FUCK stop the fucking car STOP THE FUCKING CAR, GET OUT."

Alois was in a panic as his boyfriend pulled the vehicle over onto a secluded street. His heart was beating fast and he felt like bursting into tears as he tried to get a handle of the situation.

"Wait, wait you guys no don't do this it was nothing okay?! Ciel please please!"

The instant the car pulled over Ciel's hands gripped onto the back of the driver's seat and he went completely insane as he shook it and screamed.

"You pussy FUCK. Can't you tell when your own boyfriend is uncomfortable when your fucking skeleton hands are on him? That means REMOVE THEM. Telling him what to wear, that he needs to dye his hair black what kind of shit is that?! Who the fuck are YOU to order him around?!"

"What can I say I'm just not into blonds." Claude had the audacity to send that same intrusive hand up to Alois' hair and flick the locks like they were garbage, the silky strands getting a quick tug right after. "Black hair is always best-"

Ciel literally climbed into the front seats, his enormous boots stepping all over the center console as he tackled the man. Alois wrapped his arms around his friend's waist and pulled him back into his lap, only to have those boots start slamming into Claude's body.

"You fucking prick DIE!" Ciel was much stronger than the blond so he pushed himself away from the hold and lunged at the driver once again.

The two men were all over the place as they tried to scramble for some kind of fighting stance, but when Alois watched his boyfriend yank Ciel by the hair he immediately switched from worried to downright fuming.

"Claude STOP IT!" The blond tried to pry the hand away from his friend's face to no avail. Even when Ciel sent Claude a rough fist to the jaw the man's hands never ceased the yanking of hair, and all three were now fighting in the front seat of the sedan.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR, FUCKING HANDICAPPED FREAK." Claude finally snapped just after he got another kick to the abdomen, and he lunged at Ciel and tore a chunk of his hair out like some middle-school girl getting into a fight for the first time.

Ciel grunted and took it like a man, but when those bony fingers latched on to his eye patch he had fallen back and slammed into the passenger seats behind him.

Alois' heart raced at the sight and when he watched Claude yank the silk right from his best friend's face his instincts kicked in and he wasn't going to let a single soul get away with that.

Ciel swallowed when he felt the exposed skin of his marred eye and right when he was about to attack and rip those glasses off of Claude's face the loudest, harshest slap was delivered right to his mouth instead - by none other than Alois Trancy himself.

"Don't EVER do that, don't ever do that ever!" The blond had smacked the living shit out of his boyfriend just once, for the first time, all for Ciel's sake. It was so loud, so hard that the male's head jerked so far back it hurt.

Ciel's naked eye remained closed as his other widened in complete surprise. He leaned forward and quickly grabbed his patch, placing it on his head hurriedly with the fumble of rushing digits.

"Let's go, baby - come on." Ciel opened the car door and got out, slamming it shut as hard as he could. When he noticed the blond didn't follow suit he leaned into the opened passenger window and grabbed his friend's hand.

"Alois...let's go. Please don't stay with him."

Claude was looking furious in the front seat, slapped mouth and all, and he threw an angered glance at his passenger. Alois swallowed and lightly squeezed the hand, looking up at him and shaking his head from side to side.

"No, I'm…staying. You need to leave. I'll…talk to you later okay?"

"What - no! Baby hey listen to me." The car started rolling and Ciel walked alongside it, pressing the back of Alois' hand into his own cheek as he sweetly begged. "You can't go it's not safe please please come with me, don't do this to me."

The blond shook his head, his eyebrows curving in concern as Ciel walked faster and faster, knowing very well that he'd start running if he had to. Alois forced a smile when his hand was kissed and his chilled fingers squeezed, his other palm still stinging from the forceful slap.

"I'll be fine we just need to talk, let go it's dangerous! I'll see you in a bit okay? Let go, let go!"

Ciel was running now, his long boots crunching against the asphalt as he leaned down to whisper into his friends ear and glare at Claude all at the same time.

" _There's nothing wrong with you baby. There's nothing wrong with you or your hair or your clothes or anything - you're fucking gorgeous, you're perfect. Leave him. Don't let him fucking touch you and leave him and then come back to my place okay_?"

Ciel removed their attachment and used his hand to gently swipe Alois' hair away from his forehead. He ran as fast as he could and closed his eye as he placed a soft kiss right between furrowed brows.

Claude veered the car to the side by violently jerking the wheel, and Ciel was ripped right off of the blond. His body went tumbling onto the side of the road with a loud thud and Alois shot his whole upper body out of the window in concern.

"Oh god - Ciel!"

Ciel rolled on the pavement and grit his teeth when he finally plopped down onto his back. The black coat draped him and prevented any injury, and he quickly sat up and rested his elbows on his knees just so Alois could know he was okay.

"Piece of shit." Ciel watched as the car sped out of view, those blond locks still sticking out of the window as they quickly turned a corner.

'Bagboy is fucking dead.'

* * *

"Black Mamba, my true love I've finally arrived." Tired and cold Ciel plopped his entire body onto the trunk of his car, the only vehicle sitting in the parking lot of the strip joint.

The male sighed and hugged his one and only, a chilled gust of wind ruffling the long sides of his borrowed coat.

It had taken about an hour to walk there, his cell phone dead, slim legs tired, mind still filled with Sebastian and Alois and thoughts of murdering Claude.

After his affectionate greeting the male pulled his keys out of his pocket and finally got inside, starting the engine as fast as he could.

Ciel wondered how his friend was doing as he quickly sped out of the lot, his immediate instinct to go home and charge his phone just to give the blond a call.

* * *

Intestines churned, heart stopped, legs ceased all motion and a breath was completely ripped from the shocked jolt of lungs exhaling.

'No. No, no, no. God.'

Ciel was in the hallway in front of his studio when his eye fell upon the curled-up body of Alois resting right by the foot of his door. The small body was pale and tucked into itself, and without letting a single second pass Ciel removed his boss' coat and draped his friend in the warm fabric.

The male was in a state of panic yet he said nothing as he picked the sleeping blond up, his wispy locks of hair covering his cold face as he pressed against Ciel's bare chest.

Time was passing slowly yet rushing all at once. The door was opened and then shut, and Ciel could feel his heart get caught in his throat when he gently placed his friend on the couch.

"Alois, baby-" Ciel had moved some of the strewn strands of hair to the side and noticed a large purple bruise around the male's left eye, a small cut also splitting those otherwise perfect lips. Ciel ran the back of his fingers over the pummeled flesh as every ounce of self-control was leaving his infuriated body.

"Are you okay, tell me you're okay you're freaking me out, fuck, no no, baby hey baby please." The concerned male pressed their foreheads together as he pleaded, and a soft groan escaped Alois' throat in response.

The sound turned Ciel into something else completely, a mess of a man, a force uninhibited by anything rational or calm or reasonable. The male could feel his own face heat up due to the bubbling anger that grew more and more each second, and without thinking he slipped his hand beneath the blanket of the coat and went right for Alois' shorts.

A rush of blood coursed through Ciel's veins as he quietly fumbled within the only pocket, and he breathed hard when he felt the cell and pulled it right out.

With a quick tuck of the coat and a gentle swipe of the blond's hair Ciel finally got up and left his friend, stomping over to his small kitchenette shirtless and fuming and about to start a shitstorm.

Fingers fumbled over the device as a single eye rolled from left to right, a rude snort escaping the male when the name 'Claude' finally appeared.

His eye twitched when he smashed the call button, and he watched Alois like a hawk as he placed the phone to his ear.

It only rang once before it was answered.

" _Oh you've finally called to apologize_?" The smug tone on the other line was the most disgusting thing Ciel had ever heard, and he lost it when the man on the other end dared to huff out a laugh.

"You listen to me you piece of shit you fucking sick dickless son of a bitch. I'm going to get you. I'm going to find you and I'm going to fucking kill you I'm not even joking. You hurt Alois you hurt the only FUCKING person who means anything to me and you know what you're going to get it. You're going to get it and you won't even live to tell anyone about it so you better watch your fucking back you sad sack of shit."

There was a short pause on the other line, the thick sound of a swallow before a reply was ever uttered. " _He only got what he deserved. He's too attached to you it's pathetic really. That little slut is lucky I didn't smash him into the concrete_."

Ciel snapped, his sanity siphoned right by the snake on the other line. "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU FUCKING PUSSY, YOU PIECE OF HORSE SHIT WHERE ARE YOU, HUH? GET OVER HERE YOU KNOW WHERE I FUCKING LIVE YOU CUNT- COME ON."

Alois' tired eyes immediately shot open when he heard the screaming, his heart beating so fast because he knew that tone and he always feared it.

The blond got up from the couch and stumbled to the male when he realized what was going on, desperately pulling on his friend's arm and whispering, "get off the phone, stop it Ciel!"

Ciel shook his head as he grew angrier, a death grip on the phone as he ignored every plea from Alois.

"You fucking low piece of trash, you worthless son of a bitch I will find you and I will RIP YOUR FUCKING SHITBRAIN OUT OF YOUR FUCKING SKULL!" Ciel had the mic of the phone directly to his lips as he screamed the words so loud that neighbors began pounding on the walls.

Alois widened his eyes and retracted his hand - he had seen Ciel this mad only once before and it was _not_ pretty. Backing away, the blond stomped over towards the hallway and soon locked himself in the bathroom.

Ciel didn't even notice, too blind with rage to analyze his surroundings. He breathed harshly as he growled into the phone for the millionth time. "Come on you little bitch, say something! I dare you to come over here I will fuck you up so hard, I will tear your fucking dick off and shove it down your USELESS FUCKING THROAT. You like hitting guys huh come on come here and hit me instead hit me fucking hit me you PUSSY FUCK."

Claude brought the phone away from his ear as he looked at the screen in disbelief. When he heard Ciel start to maniacally laugh as he continued to curse and threaten him in an almost singing voice, he swallowed nervously and snapped the phone shut.

Ciel growled and threw the phone on the couch, blinded with rage as he practically ran towards his bathroom. Once there he banged on the door and gave it rough kick with his heavy boot.

"Alois tell me his address RIGHT NOW."

"I won't! You'll kill him and go to jail and I'll never see you again!"

Ciel slammed his own forehead against the door-frame and punched the surface. "NOW! Tell me where he fucking lives right NOW!"

Alois opened the door as slow as possible, and when he revealed himself he had tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. "Just forget it...please? It was my fault..."

Just the mere look of his friend pissed Ciel off even more but he tried to control himself, letting out an exasperated breath because he couldn't stand seeing that saddened face.

Ciel grabbed the blond by the waist and easily lifted him up, gripping onto his bare thighs as their chests met. Alois wrapped both arms around his friend's neck and hugged him hard to feel safe, the mere contact immediately calming him.

"I told you not to go, I told you not to trust him." Ciel buried his mouth into the crook of the male's neck and kissed him once and then again. "I'm so angry I'm shaking."

Alois locked his ankles around his friend's waist and gripped onto him as he was being carried towards the sink.

Ciel carefully sat him on the counter and had to pry himself out of the hold. Once free they locked eyes and Ciel held the blond's face with both hands, his eyebrows slanting in concern.

"Man...look at you, poor baby."

The tender gesture had Alois looking to the side, but the man between his legs lifted his chin so they could lock eyes once again.

"Tell me what happened."

"It was nothing."

"Alois..."

"What I...I promise it was nothing."

"We're not doing this again, Alois." Ciel's left hand fell to squeeze the blond's knee, and his right palm lifted towards that head of hair and started combing the strands. "So tell me what happened before I find out myself."

"Why are you so upse-"

"Because he TOUCHED YOU. Because I told him to keep his fucking hands off of you and look what he did! You expect me to NOT want to go and hunt him and kill him or what?"

"Shh, calm down stop yelling." Alois tamed the male by sliding his hands out of the embrace and pressing them flat against Ciel' bare chest. His digits glided up past collar bones and gripped onto tense shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze. "I'll tell you what happened just...no more anger okay, I hate it."

Ciel only grunted in response as his muscles were being massaged, those delicate fingers kneading the stress away. His single eye closed and he sighed, tilting his head to the side as he desperately tried to relax.

Alois smiled and watched him melt under his touch, Ciel's dark hair messily falling to graze just above his fine jaw.

"Feels good?"

"Yeah"

"You're really tense."

"I have a lot of pent-up frustration, Alois." That blue eye cracked back open and Ciel gripped onto both of the wrists, ceasing all movement as he stared right at the blond. "And you're not really helping me here."

"S-sorry..."

"Stop stalling and tell me what happened-"

"Nothing okay. We had pulled over after you were thrown from the car and I was so angry because of what he did. We argued again, he talked some shit, he accused me of fucking like a hundred guys last night and then the asshole punched me. It doesn't even hurt. I walked over here but forgot my keys at home and then fell asleep in front of your door."

"You're not seeing him again."

"I know."

"If I even see you talking to him Alois I swear to god-"

"I just said I know! I don't ever want to talk to him again don't worry DAD, shit!"

"Hey," Ciel released the wrists and slipped his fingers into the male's palms, lacing their digits together. "Don't get smart with me or I'll really go down to the fish market or wherever the fuck that chode works and slit his throat."

"Shh stop, stop saying all that violent shit Ciel. You're still so overprotective..."

"That'll never stop and you know it. So try getting guys that AREN'T jackasses from now and save me the trouble."

"Tch you don't like anyone I fuck."

Ciel stepped back, unlocking his friend's ankles from his waist as he pulled on their attachment. The two started walking but never once looked away from one another, too engrossed in the conversation.

"I can't stand people touching you can you blame me?"

"Yes" The blond smiled as he was led out of the hallway and next to the bed, stumbling as he was yanked forward. "You're like a dog."

"I'll always be _your_ dog, baby." Ciel plopped down onto the bed and pulled his friend on top of him, both of them shifting on the mattress until they were lying face to face, hands still held.

"Thank you for everything...again."

"Shut up, you'd do the same for me."

"Mm, I'm tired. Being in a bed with you always makes me so sleepy."

"You're so comfortable with me that I bore you, that's a nice thought."

Alois' eyes were heavy and he gave a sleepy smile as he was carefully kissed on his bruised eye, blinking the intrusive mouth away.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Nn, noo shhh sleeping time. Time for sleps. Slepp."

Ciel finally smiled and released one of their held hands to wrap an arm around that thin waist, their torsos being pressed together as they breathed.

The two quickly fell asleep, shoes still on, blankets kicked off, their arms lazily slumped over each other's waists. It was only nine in the morning and the temperature was freezing, so they bundled into one another for the rest of the afternoon without one minute of disturbance.

* * *

"Why are you naked?" Ciel groaned as he woke up spooning a nude Alois, his hand grabbing a firm mass of ass and giving it a rough squeeze for good measure.

"Gah fuck! Stop it!" The blond quickly turned around and yanked the covers over his bare chest to be decent. "You know I hate sleeping with clothes...and those shorts were killing me - can I borrow some of yours?"

"Yeah there's some clean underwear and pants in my closet, what time is it anyway?"

Alois yawned as he got up from the bed, scratching his nude ass as he slowly walked over towards the closet. "Ew we slept for like seven hours!"

"Holy shit." A fresh cigarette was already placed over Ciel's lips and he inhaled as he watched his friend bend down into the mess of clothes in his closet.

"They're lower, Alois. Lower."

"Huh where? All these clothes are dirty man!"

"Lower, way lower. Deep into the closet."

The blond rolled his eyes when he caught on to what the pervert on the bed was doing, and he threw a shoe at the male without even looking at him.

"You pig."

"What can I say I love a fine ass in the morning."

"It's evening, dumbshit." Alois slipped on a pair of clean briefs and quickly slid his legs into some old black jeans. As he zipped himself up he looked over his shoulder to Ciel and smiled when he got up and walked right towards him. "Why are you looking at me like that I swear if you attack me or try to tickle me or something I'll kick you in the dick. I'm not in the mood, I feel like crap."

"You know what I feel like doing baby?" The straps of Ciel's suspenders bounced on his hip as he approached, and he slid his index finger from one of Alois' shoulders to the other.

"I...shit. Wait. If it's that - I want it too."

"How bad?"

"Ugh I got punched in the face I fucking need it right now."

"Ah yeah? Want me to give it to you?" They both smiled and almost cracked up, and when Alois nodded like an excited child it was set in stone.

"Well then. Time to wake and bake my friend."

..

At the quick flick of a lighter, the gurgling sound of a well-packed bong went off, the water hurriedly swishing within the glass chamber as Alois placed the long tube over his lips and sucked away. He released the bowl from the downstem and filled his lungs with the intoxicating smoke much to his pleasure.

"Uunnnnn...yeaahahh~" he breathed out a thick, skunky white cloud into the air. "Mmm...what is this? Where'd you get it from?"

"Hmpf...shome shtoner guy from physicsh clash." Ciel spoke with his mouth full as he lazily sat on the couch right next to his friend, stuffing a microwaved burrito into his mouth-hole. Once he swallowed he burped and smiled and rubbed his belly.

"He stuck it in my pocket after I helped him out with a few problems. Figured you'd like it."

"It's goooood. So good." Alois chuckled as he picked off some of the spilled beef from Ciel's plate. "I'm so hungry I can eat a rack of dick. Dicks? Eheh. I want meat, man I don't care where it's from."

"I can probably down like eight more of these babies, sorry there was only one left."

"Gimme half."

"Tch no way this is food. My foods. I don't give my foods away."

"Whatever I hate you. Get ready let's like...let's go, man. Let's go get some pizza and shit."

"OH FUCK. FUCK ME. YES. Yes pizza I want pizza ALOIS I WANT PIZZ-"

"I know you fuckin' fatass when DON'T you want pizza, shit. Get ready put on a shirt for once!"

"GOING I'M GOING LOOK HAHA SHIRT-PUTTING-ON NOW IN PROGRESS HEY BABY ARE YOU LOOKING."

The blond slumped his head to the side as his reddened eyes blearily watched Ciel throw on his boyscout shirt and wrap himself up in his boss' fancy coat. He highly smiled and let out little "hehehe" laughs when his friend lifted his chin and placed his hands on his hips.

"I...I am now ready for pizzafest. Bring me ALL the pizza!"

"Change your pants those stripper shorts are like SO last night."

"Oh god damn you're right plus my dick is all loosey-goosey I don't even have underwear on." Ciel let the shorts drop to the floor and he grabbed a pair of briefs, rudely flashing his friend his goods before slipping them on.

"Grosss. Your shaved dick is gross hahahha. HAHAHAH."

"Tch fuck you! I like it. It's what they call _tres chic_ am I right or am I right or am I right."

"Nah man I think it's called tres _stupid."_

"Tch whatever."

Ciel rolled his uncovered eye as he slipped some black jeans over his legs and plopped down onto the floor to hurriedly lace up his long boots. It only took a minute and it was well worth the time as promises of pizza fueled his lust for food.

"I. Am. Readyyyyy."

"Man that coat really does look good on you." Alois laughed as he was engulfed in some dank-ass smoke, eyeing his friend's fine body when he started posing.

"I know, right. I feel like royalty or something." Ciel lifted his soft jaw, exposing his Adam's apple as he closed his eyes and raised his head in arrogance.

"You just need a cane and a top hat...a monocle maybe."

Ciel breathed out a tired, uninterested sigh as he kept his regal demeanor. "Hm, yes. A monocle to inspect your tiny penis, perhaps. Please, take it away from my sight this instant as it bores me to pieces." He waved his hand in the air demandingly.

Alois started laughing as he stood, pressing a palm onto his abdomen just as his stomach growled.

"You're fucking high, man. My small dick isn't even in your face."

Ciel wanted to laugh so bad because he loved it when men talked shit about their own dicks, but he kept his composure and crossed his arms like a king.

"Do not address me as 'man' - that's _Lord Sebastian_  to you, commoner."

"Oh dear me, I sincerely apologize. I meant LORD Sebastian, of course. Please disregard my ignorance, your grace." Alois smiled as he headed toward the door, the royalty following close behind.

"Yes, yes...quite. Now, please make haste for this pizza you speak of - it's making my palette drip with intrigue."

"Man you're such an idiot." Alois laughed as he opened the door, nudging his head to lure the superior. "Come on, Sebastian. You can show them your huge cock at the pizza place and get some extra sausage for free or something."

"SPUH-LEN-DID! They really are feeding you lot the brain-food nowadays aren't they."

"Are you going to like...keep this up the whole way there?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Ughhhhh...kill me."

* * *

"Man that hit the spot." Alois rubbed his stomach and leaned back into the booth, the two sitting side by side as they watched loads of college kids pile inside the small pizza place.

"I can't believe I had six slices...like ONLY six what happened to my usual eight?"

"We all have our bad days."

Ciel smiled and pulled out his phone to check the time, groaning before stuffing it back into the fine coat. "Damn, I gotta go to work, you sure you're okay with the bill?"

"Hm...yeah, I'll be fine. I said it was my treat anyway - but next time you gotta pay when we go get burritos."

Ciel started unbuttoning his coat after sliding out of the booth, his thin body clad all in black before revealing a peek of the boyscout shirt. "Yes yes deal. Thank you, baby. Want to take the coat? You're not wearing much and it's getting dark."

"What a gentlemen. Where was all this chivalry when we were going out?"

"I probably spent all my time just trying to get in your pants." Ciel flirtatiously purred and leaned over the table to give the male a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Oh please shut up. And no I don't want to take your boyfriend's stupid coat."

"Aww don't get all flustered, Alois." Ciel ran a thumb over the cut on the blond's upper lip and made a mental note that he still had to kick Claude's ass. "You know I'll always be there to give you my coat...even if it's not mine."

"I'm not flustered, shithead. I'm high and full, so go on and leave me in my euphoria."

Ciel buttoned the coat back up and got down on one knee in front of the entire packed restaurant. He dramatically grabbed Alois' hand and kissed it right on the knuckles. "Farewell, kind maiden! We shall speak again at dusk!"

"It IS dusk you dumbfuck now shut up and leave me alone!"

"Ah, playing hard to get I see! Cast your shame aside, princess - I will give you a royal pounding of the ass whence I once returneth to uh...from the SHIRE yes. The shire. FAREWELL AGAIN!" Ciel shouted loud so everyone could hear before darting out of the establishment like a bat out of hell, the oversized coat flapping against his hips as he was seen running down the street.

Heads turned and chairs squeaked as customers eyed the blond, wondering what the hell had just transpired.

Alois took a long sip of soda as he stared all of them down one at a time, sucking and sucking until nonthing was left.

"BRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" He burped loudly and leaned back into his seat as he lazily scratched his stomach.

" _WHAT_?" Alois snapped at the onlookers and no one said a word as they turned around and continued eating.

* * *

"Good evening, my fellow comrades!" Ciel walked into work with his head held high and sauntered over towards the register. He slid a thin finger under Mey's chin and nodded like he was a hot piece of ass. "And how is my sweet lady on this dreadful winter's night?"

Finny chuckled while Mey melted before him. "Ciel it's still fall – and you're making Mey all weird."

"Ahh, my dearest Finny! My you look quite dashing today, don't you?" Ciel danced his way over to the blond and quickly flicked his locks with the swipe of suave fingers.

"C-ciel!" Finny blushed and moved away, "what's with your accent anyway you're freaking me out!"

"My name is not Ciel, nay – but Lord Sebastian!" The impostor smiled as he tugged on the fancy coat. "You may only serve me, my humble servants – and no one else, for I am your master."

Ciel grabbed a nearby dildo sitting on a shelf behind the register and touched Mey and Finny's shoulders one at a time. "I dub thee worthy of my presence!"

"Why thank you, Mr. Sebastian." Mey played along as she tried not to laugh.

"That's  _lord_ Sebastian. Do not forget that I have the biggest, most amorous cock in all the land. I am a lord through and through – but especially between my legs~" Ciel frolicked away when he heard the door, "ah, the money has arrived!"

A couple of girls walked in while the male was putting on the small show and they snickered at his antics. Ciel slithered his way over to them as he leaned an elbow on a shelf of vibrators looking like the sexy son of a bitch that he was.

"Why hello there, my lovely turtle doves. Might I assist you with a purchase?"

The girls swooned and giggled as they nervously asked about some nipple clamps. The employee-turned noble gasped in surprise, hand covering his mouth as any gentlemen letting such lecherous words seep into his ears would.

"My word! Dare you taint those beautiful, voluptuous breasts of yours with the likes of these clamps?" He smirked and cocked his head back as he laughed, ugly and dramatic and causing the girls to go crazy. "A mere joke! Come, let me show you the fairest, most prized clamps in all the land!"

Ciel led them to the back of the store and he stood in character the entire time. Mey and Finny watched in awe as the male put on his show and attracted a group of about seven women, talking complete nonsense about products that he knew absolutely nothing about.

..

"I'll take all of these!"

"And these!"

The girls threw down boxes of various products and toys all thanks to the noble salesman. They gawked and giggled as they paid Mey and lugged the large bags out of the store, two in each hand.

"Farewell, my beautiful little foxes!" Ciel gave a curt wave as he watched them exit the shop.

"Four hundred and eighty dollars…" Mey looked at the cash register in complete disbelief.

"In fifteen minutes." Finny added.

"Actually, it should be four hundred and eighty two dollars, give or take sixty-two cents." Ciel broke out of character for a second to correct the math, gasping when he realized it and quickly clearing his throat as if it were never uttered.

Mey rolled her eyes at Finny and then slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose when she heard another customer.

The door jingled, all three turned their heads, and Ciel visibly gasped when he saw it was Sebastian.

The owner was dressed in black jeans for the first time and a fitted black short-sleeved cotton shirt. The coated noble thought he looked completely ravishing in such casual garb, but all thoughts of how they kissed only a few hours prior took precedence over all.

"AH! If it isn't my most favorite person in the entire world – the  _other_ Sebastian!" Ciel strutted over to the man and walked around him before running his hand over his boss' chest. "My dearest doppelganger, mm. Shall we go to the back and have a nice, long romp? What say you?"

"What is with him? Is he sick?" Sebastian asked Finny and he snickered.

"In the head, maybe." Mey whispered.

"Ohh Sebastian. You're so lovely, just like me. Have you ever desired to be one with yourself? Because I can absolutely make that happen." Ciel leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his neck before retreating, just the smell of him making him internally squeal.

"Your scent is completely intoxicating, invigorating. Oh please, let me take you! Only I, Lord Sebastian, can truly know all of your most intense…pleasure points? HMM?" The younger male crashed his pelvis into Sebastian's ass and laughed. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Mey laughed and blushed at the same time when she noticed her boss try to refrain from smiling. "Sebastian! Ciel just sold almost $500 worth of merchandise in only fifteen minutes!"

"Is that true?" The owner turned to Finny, who nodded, and Sebastian eyed his own coat before narrowing his eyes. "Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"Ah, you are such a little tart! Catch on quickly, don't you?" Ciel grabbed the man's waist with both hands and moved in nice and close. "I'll sell anything for you, my sweet."

Sebastian held a hand up, almost directly on top of the male's face before bending down and grabbing Ciel, lifting him up, and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Agh! Hey! Put me down! Kidnapper - KIDNAPPER, GUYS."

"We'll be in my office, please do not disturb." Sebastian lifted a finger to his lips and smiled as he carried him through the curtains, the other two employees left wide-eyed and slightly confused.

* * *

"Put me down you fiend!" 'Oops, still in character' Ciel inwardly chuckled at himself as his body dangled off of those broad shoulders.

Sebastian slammed the door to his office shut and gently bent down to let the male step onto the floor.

"Take it off." Sebastian walked passed him and leaned against his desk, his palms resting on the edge of the large wooden table.

Ciel was ripped from his small fantasy-land when he took one look at his irresistible boss, the arch of his eyebrow raising as he spoke. "You want a repeat of last night's show?"

"No. I said take the coat off, not strip in front of a hundred strangers."

"Pft…whatever. You probably don't even remember anything, do you?"

"A few things here and there, but nothing of importance."

The squeak that came from Ciel was shrill to say the least, "that is so fucked up! I gave you the hottest lap-dance in history you jerk!"

"Well that's no way to speak to a superior."

Ciel walked close until their chests almost met, neck craning back to get a good look at the giant. He ran his hand under the black shirt and rubbed his boss' warm abdomen with his cool fingers. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Sebastian leaned forward and lightly kissed the side of his mouth, whispering onto the soft skin. "I remember you trying to seduce me."

Ciel pouted a bit and removed his hands to work on slowly unbuttoning the coat. When he opened it he saw Sebastian's eyes shamelessly slide up and down his body, burning a hole right through him. The heavy coat finally fell to the floor and the student wrapped his arms around his boss' neck before purring out a response.

"I've never seduced anyone in my life, I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian stared into that blue eye and slowly moved his lips forward until they met Ciel's, his heart beating so hard he feared it'd give him away. The man opened his mouth and gently slipped his tongue inside, the feel of their muscles pushing over and under making them both lowly moan.

The kiss was excruciatingly slow and remarkably sensual, Sebastian being gentle as he hugged his employee's waist. Ciel's abdomen bubbled with not just arousal but something else - a nervous yet happy feeling that he was all too unfamiliar with to deal with at the moment.

As they opened their jaws wider and slid their tongues just a bit rougher against one another, Ciel began to feel his knees weaken. The soft sounds of smacking and suckling that echoed in the quiet office weren't helping either. Trying to shake the feeling away he furrowed his brows and clenched his arms tighter around the male.

Sebastian was feeling it too but worse - much worse. His heart was beating wildly, palms were sweaty and every time their tongues rolled in unison his arms squeezed the male's waist even tighter. A single eye cracked open, hidden by lashes, and he took in the unbelievable sight of his flustered employee. His cheeks were dusted red, skin pale and eye desperately shut closed. The student's chin slightly moved up and down and his throat swallowed the taste of their attachment. It was all too much for Sebastian so he closed his eyes again to control himself.

Seconds, minutes, an unknown amount of untraceable time passed before Sebastian finally slowed his movements and ended the makeout session. The man kissed Ciel's fine mouth a few more times, and that talented tongue licked the set of flawless lips before speaking.

"Can you work all weekend?"

"W-what?" Ciel was still in a daze as he swallowed, unable to truly comprehend the question as he was too busy fawning over the way he was handled. "Yes, yeah..mmhm."

"Good. Bard is waiting for us out front. You're coming with me, you'll return Monday morning."

"Wait, wait...wait," Ciel's eye finally focused on his boss and he cleared his throat, " _what_?"

"You're going to accompany me on a small trip and we're leaving right now, come on." Sebastian laced their fingers together and grabbed a small duffel bag that was sitting on a chair as well as the coat on the floor. "We need to check into the hotel as soon as possible."

"B-but I have nothing packed, no clothes! Wait what's happening again?!"

"I'll buy you clothes."

"I have no money!"

"Your paycheck is in my pocket and you'll also receive double pay for every hour you're away."

Ciel swallowed as he was dragged past the break room and a waving Finny and Mey, confused as the large hand squeezed his digits tighter. They burst through the front door and walked to Sebastian's car, and just as the passenger side door opened Ciel stopped and tugged on the hand until his boss turned to face him.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me where we're going?!"

"It's a Sexpo. A sex convention. We'll be there for a couple of days, it'll be fun - trust me."

..

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

"Yo, kiddo!" Bard's booming voice echoed from the passenger seats, his beefy arm waving at Ciel as he finally entered the car.

"Uh...hey. Um…" Ciel buckled his seat belt as his confusion grew more intense. He eyed Sebastian as he got into the car and shoved him harshly in the shoulder when he sat down.

"What the hell are you hitting me for?"

"We're making out one minute and the next I'm practically kidnapped and spending my weekend at some stupid convention, what the fuck is going on you could have said something a bit SOONER maybe?"

Bard shifted in unease, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to zone out of their conversation by taking a sudden interest in whatever the hell was outside.

"Just sit down and shut up. This is part of your job so I don't want to hear it."

Ciel turned around to face the blond and pointed his thumb to the driver. "Can you believe this guy? Huh, Bard? Hey. Bard. BARD I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE!" The blond shot his head towards the male and growled. "What is it, geez!"

"I was just abducted! I don't want to go to this bullshit sex-fest or whatever the hell it's called!"

Bard sighed as he tried to calm the male down. "Look you and me are going to have to man the booth while Sebastian negotiates with other vendors for new products. So it's almost the same as working at the shop, except there's hot chicks everywhere with nothing on. It's amazing."

"Wow how fucking appetizing seeing that I just LOVE titties. Are there guys walking around with their dicks hanging out maybe?" Ciel received an angry glare from his boss at the question and he ignored it with a huff.

"Yeah I guess. Well there's like a gay section or something, but our booth is on the other side of the floor."

"You won't have time to explore any of that though since I'm going to be working you pretty hard." Sebastian focused on the road as they sped off into the night, irritated at his new employee.

"Tch, shut up." Ciel slouched down into his seat, his tight boyscout shirt wrinkling up over his low-riding jeans which exposed a sultry patch of pale, flawless skin. The male spread his legs apart and rubbed his own stomach as he sighed and looked out of the window.

Sebastian was smacked in the face with desire itself the moment he caught a glimpse of that succulent belly. His eyes shifted to the side to steal a million glances and he bit his bottom lip as he tried to pay attention to the road instead of the temptation.

Ciel noticed of course and smiled as he slouched. His slender fingers fumbled with the bottom buttons of his shirt and he undid two of them as he pretended to look out into the streets. Parting the navy fabric, he slowly brushed the tips of his digits over his naval and slid them further down, just above his belt buckle.

Sebastian swallowed. He tried to force himself to look away but that plan had gone to shit in about two seconds time. 'Fuck I'm going to tear him in two' he thought as he felt his dick thump. Another noticeable glance was made and the man cleared his throat to compose himself.

Ciel brushed his palm over his own crotch and gave himself a little rub for good measure. His head slowly turned from the window to his boss and with a wiggle of his eyebrows he blew a silent kiss to the peeping driver.

" _What do you think you're doing?"_  Sebastian whispered, glancing into the rear-view mirror to make sure Bard was still occupied.

" _I'm rubbing my dick, what does it look like?"_  Ciel squeezed himself between his legs, letting his mouth fall open just a bit for effect.

" _You're distracting me. Cut it out before I pull over and bend you over the hood."_

" _Ohh…kinky. I like that."_ The younger male purred and licked his lips, " _you want to touch it?"_

Sebastian glanced at Bard who was using his cell, and he swallowed when his eyes rolled to that lifted tent in Ciel's pants. Without thinking the man snaked his right hand past the hand brake and rubbed his employee's supple thigh.

The owner grit his teeth as they got off of the freeway and onto a residential street, the heat of the male's warm leg making his fingers squeeze it nice and tight. Sebastian was about to remove his hand as he felt himself about to break when Ciel suddenly took hold of it.

" _Come on, squeeze it,"_ the male gripped onto Sebastian's hand and roughly forced it onto his cock, " _like this_ ".

A small groan came from the driver's throat and he released a heated breath. The man's concentration wavered as he focused everything on the feel of that hard mound he was palming. Lidded orbs darted from the road to the rear-view mirror, to Ciel and then back to the road.

"Well aren't you cute - getting all flustered. Like how it feels? Come on, _grab it like you want it."_  Ciel softly laughed as he placed both hands on the back of the headrest, lifting his hips when he felt that grip tighten.

" _I really hate you right now."_  Sebastian's words contradicted his actions as his fingers lifted to the male's belt and started unbuckling it.

" _I dare you to take it out."_ Ciel coaxed him into the action as he bit the corner of his lip, his blue orb looking up from that large hand to the man's gaze. They made eye contact, the zipper came undone, and Ciel wanted it more than anything.

Sebastian stuck two fingers into the opening of the jeans and they grazed over the thin cotton briefs. The man swallowed for the fiftieth time when the heat between his employee's legs started to make him go crazy.

"Nn..." Ciel quietly moaned before he felt those long fingers move through the opening and slide over his thickened shaft. The instant those digits touched the skin of his cock he couldn't control himself and lost all his composure.

"Ugh, fuck!"

Bard's head shot up at the loud moan and he began to question what the hell was going on, but only for a split second – for he was the next to scream. "SEBASTIAN WATCH OUT!"

It all happened so fast. Sebastian quickly removed his hand as his eyes widened, finally focusing on the road ahead. He saw a car double-parked in front of him and he cursed, grabbing the steering wheel and swerving so forcefully that Ciel flew into him, his seat belt squeezing the hell out of his chest. Bard moved around in the back as well as he let out a rough grunt.

Barely missing the car, Sebastian straightened the vehicle back up with another sudden jolt, the tires screeching against the pavement. He drove about a block away and finally pulled over to the side once he felt safe.

All three men were breathing heavily and Ciel ran his fingers through his hair in a panic. His chest was in slight pain and he hissed at the injury.

"Ngh, it hurts."

Sebastian quickly unbuckled his seat belt and turned around to face the blond. "Bard, are you okay?"

Bard nodded as he reached under the seats to get his fallen cell. "Shit. Yeah, I'm fine."

without a second to spare Sebastian immediately got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side, feeling ashamed of his actions. He opened the door and knelt down next to Ciel, unbuckling the male's seat belt as he looked up into that eye with concern.

Sebastian began unbuttoning Ciel's shirt, his eyebrows scrunching up with worry as he let out short breaths. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Fuck, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."

Ciel smiled and placed his hand over his boss' cheek to sooth him. "I'm fine, baby. Just got thrown around a bit. Look how worried you are, so cute."

"Cut it out, your little horny mind got us into this mess in the first place."

Bard had exited the car to calm himself with a nice long smoke break as the two males bickered.

"Well, yeah. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Sorry about that."

Sebastian ran his hand over a faint red mark that was caused by the seat belt locking, his digits gentle as they slid down the injury.

"Maybe if you were sitting correctly and not slouching you wouldn't have gotten knocked around."

"Maybe if you weren't staring at me like you wanted to eat me then you would have been paying better attention."

" _Maybe_  if you weren't so fucking irresistible I could control myself." Sebastian stared right into his eye as the compliment accidentally slipped past his lips.

"Ohh, really?" Ciel purred, "actually, I think I am in a bit of pain right here."

The male pointed to his reddened nipple, sitting in the path of the thick mark that was starting to darken.

"Maybe you can kiss it better?"

Sebastian said nothing as he leaned down and began kissing a trail where the mark began right below his ribs.

A soft hiss was made when Ciel felt those black locks tickle his skin. He raked his fingers through Sebastian's hair and rested his head back onto the seats because it just felt that good.

Sebastian slowly worked his way up to the nipple and lapped at it with his hot tongue, dragging it up and down. He gave it a small suck and smiled when he felt Ciel's breath get more erratic.

"I think..." the younger male gave a slight push to his boss' head, "it hurts a bit lower".

Sebastian smiled and left the nipple slathered in saliva to lick his way down to the male's naval.

"Here?"

'Oh man.' Ciel wanted him so fucking bad it almost pained him. His mind went foggy and his breath hitched as his fingers played with the back of his boss' neck.

Ciel looked around to make sure no one was there and gently rocked his unzipped crotch up into the man. "Lower".

Sebastian breathed into the skin, inhaling the sweet aroma of fresh skin. The warm flesh felt good as it dragged across his hungry lips and he bit it just to have a taste.

"HELLO? What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Bard flicked his cigarette and rolled his eyes like he was only half-surprised. "We don't have time for this bullshit!"

"Get the hell out of here, Bard. Unless you want to watch you sicko." Ciel let out a small laugh and cradled Sebastian's head as if the blond was going to snatch him away.

"No way man, we are leaving. You guys can do this at the hotel. Sebastian, come on, man!"

The owner looked up in annoyance and sighed as he pulled away from the hold.

"He's right. We should be going."

"Aw, whaaat? No! You were about to give me head what kind of shit is that?"

Sebastian got up and dusted himself off. "We're in the middle of the suburbs…people are probably watching us."

"So the fuck what, it's like ten o'clock at night! Let them watch. I want a blow job I haven't had one in a million years!" Ciel huffed and crossed his arms over his bare chest like a child denied candy.

"This kid is really going to be a problem at the convention." Bard shook his head and spoke to his boss as they exchanged knowing glances.

"Man both of you guys suck. Let's just go already my dick is soft anyway."

Sebastian looked down at the male and sighed, gesturing for him to get up.

"You and Bard switch seats, I can't afford to have you in the front again."

"What? You gotta be kidding me! No! I'm staying right here." Ciel gave a quick middle-finger and turned his head the other way.

Sebastian clenched his teeth and leaned down, his lips meeting the male's ear as he scolded him.

"Stop being a little fucking brat and get in the back. If you want my lips anywhere near your dick you're going to listen to what I say."

"Not worth it." Ciel lifted his chin in arrogance and closed his eye, a small huff drifting out of that sassy mouth.

Sebastian cursed under his breath and shot his hand down under the male's pants and briefs, feeling around his freshly shaven crotch and gripping onto his dick, giving it a rough squeeze.

" _Get. Up_."

An intense jolt of arousal rushed through Ciel's abdomen and he cocked his head back into the seat in defeat.

"Fuck okay okay." Ciel breathed out a small whine of discontent when he felt the hand leave his organ. He looked up at his boss and gave him a glare as he got up from the seat as slow as possible.

"There we go." Sebastian smiled and gave him a harsh pat on the ass as he made his way around the car.

"Don't fucking touch me." Ciel snapped as he reluctantly plopped onto the back seats, arms crossed and lips set to snarl for the next twenty or so minutes.

* * *

"Alois baby baby Alois BABY!" Ciel called his friend as they stopped for gas, getting out of the car to stretch his legs.

" _Whaaaaat do you waaaaant_." The blond on the other line groaned.

"How's my cute little squirrel doing?"

" _FINE_ "

"Oh that's wonderful, listen - I'm going to be gone until Monday, just wanted you to know. Also I think I left my door unlocked if you can go to my place tomorrow and lock it back up." Ciel walked away from the station and lit a cigarette he bummed from Bard, inhaling as he stared into the night sky.

" _Mhm, yeah I'll go tomorrow, whatever_."

"What the hell are you doing?"

" _I'M SLEEPING! Leave me alone!_ "

"Hey Alois…"

" _What_?!"

"Does it make your horny when I talk like this?" Ciel breathed into the phone nice and low and laughed when he could hear his friend pop a fuse. "What ABOUT like THIS? Hmmm?"

" _God, suck a dick_!"

"Only if it's yours."

" _I'M HANGING UP_."

"What, no I love you?"

" _I LOVE YOU I'M HANGING UP BYE_."

Ciel laughed as the call ended, his ass plopping down onto the cold concrete of the sidewalk. He inhaled his tobacco with a soft crackle and let the smoke drift into the cold night air. The sound of gravel crunching made the male turn his head, and he looked up to the enormity of his boss.

"Are you done yet?" Sebastian crossed his arms as he spoke, looking down at his employee. His black shirt slightly lifted as his limbs folded over his chest, and Ciel's eye rolled from the man's glare to the way his abdomen peeked out from beneath that shirt.

Ciel flicked the butt into the concrete and scoffed when Sebastian held out a hand to help him up. With booted legs kicking out he quickly stood and dusted himself off, ignoring his boss completely.

"Still mad because I groped you?"

The younger male eyed that sexy torso and bit the side of his cheek to prevent himself from saying anything out of line. Instead he kept his pissed-off demeanor and checked the man with his shoulder as he passed him by.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sebastian sighed and followed at a distance, ready for the night to finally end.

* * *

"What do you mean  _one_ room?" Sebastian was getting snippy with the receptionist at the hotel, his handsome face not doing him any favors as he argued.

Apparently they had erroneously reserved one room instead of two and consequently - two beds instead of three. The owner usually had one suite to himself and the other for the two employees that would be chosen to accompany him.

"Oh man." Bard grunted, "this is not going to be good."

"Don't worry, Bard - we can always... _share a bed_." Ciel slipped his thin arm around the blond's waist before it was hastily smacked away.

"That's definitely not happening." Sebastian turned around and grabbed his bags after snatching the room keys, pushing one forcefully into Ciel's chest.

"I'm not a fucking bellboy."

"No, but I'm your boss. And you're my employee so you're going to do what I say and you'll do it with a cute little smile if I want it." The man's large palm softly smacked onto Ciel's face and he squeezed it only for a moment.

Ciel flashed a fake, snarky smile and grabbed the luggage, walking away with more sass than he could muster.

..

Once the three males entered the room they looked around and groaned at how close the quarters were. It had two full-sized beds, a flat screen TV and a small desk pushed up by the wall. There was a large window that faced the city and a small kitchen to the left of the room.

"I get one bed, you two love birds get the other. And if I hear  _any_ fooling around – I will not be above getting up and punching the shit out of either of you." Bard gave his empty threats as he kicked off his shoes.

"Don't worry, Bard. There won't be any of that going on." Sebastian reassured his angry employee as he sighed and raked a hand through his black locks.

..

It was already midnight and they were all tired from the drive. Bard quickly plopped onto his bed and spread himself out as he instantly closed his eyes. His mouth hung open as he snored loudly, taking him only about three minutes to fall into the waiting arms of sleep.

"How the hell are we supposed to sleep with him snoring like that?" Ciel sat on the bed and looked up at his boss, a bit calmer this time as he chose to actually speak to him.

"You're going to have to deal with it. I have to leave though, I'm meeting someone for a bit - I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Who the fuck are you meeting at midnight?"

Sebastian looked upset and even snarled as he spoke. "It's business with someone I don't particularly want to see. I'll be back before you know it."

"Right. I wonder what kind of business is handled at midnight." Ciel got up from the bed and slowly walked over to his boss, that fine waist just begging to be grabbed as he was now in arms reach. "Selling your body, maybe?"

"Why - jealous?" The man mauled those hips as his own back thudded against the wall, and he yanked Ciel forward as the younger fell onto his chest.

"Ngh, you can fuck whoever you want, what the fuck do I care. You're not getting my ass anytime soon anyway."

"Oh yeah? Is that why you were just about ready to ride me this morning?"

Ciel swallowed as he had never ridden anyone in his life, and he grit his teeth and spat his answer to conceal his flustered state.

"Just go suck a midnight dick and leave me alone."

"But you make me so hard when you get an attitude." Sebastian pressed their hips together and slowly slid his crotch onto Ciel's as he stared right at him. "Can you feel it?"

'Fuck' Ciel almost lost his footing when he felt both of their dicks shove up against one another, the sudden smack of a pillow hitting their faces interrupting the moment completely.

"I will FUCKING quit if you guys even TRY to do anything tonight. No exposed dicks! I swear if I see one dick I'm going to lose it!" Bard threatened with an angry voice before turning back around, his beefy arms flailing as he slammed back down onto the bed.

Ciel muttered and pushed himself away from his boss without saying a word to him. He attitude-walked over to the bed and plopped down on it as he untied his boots and slid them off of his tired feet.

The entire time Sebastian remained leaning against the wall and intently watched. When Ciel removed his pants and unbuttoned his shirt, the man couldn't help but swallow at the sight. He eyed that body like he wanted it and he did, wishing so bad that he could stay.

"Can you stop watching me like a pervert?"

"Sorry it's just..."

"Wipe your drool you're the one who rather not have any of this."

"I just told you I'm going against my will, can't you understand that?"

Ciel huffed out and smiled because of the way his boss sounded so desperate. With a slow lick of his lips he rose from the bed a second time and walked right up to Sebastian, sliding his hands over that chest before hugging him loosely by the neck.

"You sure like to stall, aren't you going to be late? I'll be waiting for you in bed when you return." Ciel whispered low enough to avert another pillow-attack, his voice smooth and flirtatious as he spoke.

Sebastian's hands fell onto slim hips and his heart started beating out of control when Ciel got on his toes, letting those large palms slip onto his backside. The man controlled his urge to ravage but couldn't help giving the rounded flesh a rough squeeze.

"This ass of yours makes me crazy."

"Does it?"

Sebastian left his hands where they were and leaned down to whisper in Ciel's ear, his fine cologne and husky voice making the younger a bit nervous himself.

"I want to be inside you."

"Ah, fuck." Ciel's dick only twitched at the words, but he kept his last ounce of composure to set some rules straight. "I don't...I don't bottom remember. So that'll never happen."

"We'll see about that." Sebastian lifted his fine jaw as he gave a harsh slap to that luscious ass.

"Ngh, god." Ciel hissed. He gasped out a breath. He instantly loved it. Those large palms smothering his flesh, kneading the muscle and now hitting it, it all drove him insane as he had never once been on the receiving end of this kind of foreplay.

"Do you like being spanked?" Sebastian seemed like he was about to lose it himself, and the mass between his legs was only giving him away for sure.

"Do it again."

The man pulled down the briefs and smacked that ass harder this time, ending the slap with a fierce grip to the flesh. The hiss of a moan that came from his employee made his dick stick right up, and he groaned when he heard the interruption of his cell ringing.

"Fuck that phone." Ciel yanked his boss by the collar of his shirt and forced a sultry kiss on those lips. Their jaws instantly dropped, tongues went wild, and Sebastian dragged his employee from his waist into the small hallway that led to the bathroom.

Bard must have already been in a deep sleep because the two males were knocking things over in their carnal attachment. A small table thudded onto the floor and a picture frame knocked off of the wall when Ciel slammed Sebastian into it.

They turned and stumbled their way into the bathroom as they continued the kiss, the sound of their mouths now echoing when they finally shoved one another into the room and quickly shut the door.

"Ah, god." Ciel moaned into the mouth when he felt himself being lifted up, and he gripped onto his own dick just to ease its urgency.

Sebastian was slowly rolling his tongue within that hot mouth as he carried Ciel and roughed him up onto the bathroom sink, large hands roaming all over that body like he wanted it all to himself.

The cell phone was still ringing and now a knock on the front door was heard, and it would only be so long now until the slumbering brute would wake to all the noise.

Sebastian had Ciel's bottom lip in between his teeth as his eyes looked to the side in anger. All of the distractions were pissing him off and all he wanted was more Ciel.

When the banging grew louder, Bard finally woke and started cursing incessantly.

"Ugh, no." Ciel breathed and licked his lips as he lifted both hands to the man's face and jerked it so their eyes could meet. "Don't go, stay here with me."

"Don't beg me like that."

"Please? Please don't go." Ciel tilted his head and gave the man a desperate kiss on his lips, licking that mouth from one end to the other as the pounding of the door continued. "Don't you want me?"

Sebastian was losing it at the way he was being seduced, and his anger only intensified as the knocking continued.

"I'm going to kill whoever's at the door. Stay here, don't go anywhere."

"Tch, are you serious..."

"SEBASTIAN" Bard yelled angrily from the room, his voice muffled by pillows and blankets.

"I'll be right back, I promise." The man pushed his black locks behind his ear and leaned down to lap at Ciel's flushed mouth one last time, kissing him so sweetly that the younger breathed out a soft moan.

In the next instant Sebastian pulled himself away from his barely-clothed employee, sitting there spread on the sink, hair a mess and lips nice and ravaged. It took him every ounce of strength to turn away, but when he did he clawed open the bathroom door and stomped out to show his anger.

"Ugh, so close." Ciel slid off of the counter and poked his head out of the bathroom after a few seconds, the entrance to the hotel room now in full view.

'What the fuck? That's that faggot-suit from the club!' Ciel wasn't sure why but a nervousness spread in the pit of his stomach as he spied. A strange feeling of unease went through his mind and he breathed lightly, disliking the familiar way in which they spoke.

"Sebastian, you're late. You just love to keep me waiting, don't you?" The handsome man walked through the door and slid his arm around Sebastian's waist, yanking him forward. He was wearing the same black suit, hair perfectly combed and his expensive glasses framing his stoic face.

"Sorry, I had my hands full. Can't we do this another time, it's late and I need to get into bed."

"But you promised me. Didn't we already agree to a deal?"

Sebastian visibly snarled and smacked the hand off of him. "Fine, let's go but make it quick I don't have time for this shit."

"Making it quick is my specialty."

The sound of the door clicking shut made Ciel swallow and just as the two men left he ran into the room and questioned the blond.

"Who the fuck was that?! BARD dude dude wake up, man who was that huh did you hear his voice tell me tell me it's that fucker with the suit that glasses fucker!"

"SHUT UP, fuck!" Bard jolted from his sheets and then quickly shielded his eyes. "Jesus put on some clothes I can practically see your junk!"

"Fuck off, I'm wearing underwear and my dick isn't even hard anymore get over it. Now tell me who that guy was!"

"Shit okay relax. He's some seedy sales fuck who's obsessed with your boss' dick. Fucking cuts deals with him just so he can touch it ugh god that shit gives me the creeps. I always forget his name...something with a 'W'...I dunno, I forget. I'm tired."

The information made Ciel cringe, his tongue still tasting his boss, still coming down from that small high as it suddenly felt so thick in his throat. A small moment of silence enveloped them as it seemed he couldn't even speak.

"Cuts...deals. He whores his dick out to this guy you mean?"

"Don't worry man, I know he has the hots for you. We all have people we mess around with, right?" Bard continued to speak, saying who knows what because Ciel was too lost in his own thoughts to comprehend any other forms of audible noise.

'Why is he messing around with me when he has someone else? That guy's not young and cute – I thought he liked young and cute guys? Wait a minute – I'm not even young and cute. Well I mean I AM cute but...hm...no I guess I'm not really cute huh. So are they fucking or just sucking? A fuck and a suck a tuck and buck? Oh god I'm a fucking whore aren't I. I almost slept with the guy and he's sleeping around. Sick! Wait…when he was drunk. He told me that this guy meant nothing to him. Are his discounts really that amazing? 25% off for some legendary cock is that what people do these days?' The argument within his head continued until a pillow was thrown, the second one of the night – right to his face.

"Kid…relax. Sebastian hates that guy, go to sleep."

"No, shh shut up, can I bum another smoke?"

"Huh?"

"A smoke. Cigarette. Rolled tobacco."

"They're on the table."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

..

Ciel had put his jeans and combat boots back on, deciding to take a shirtless smoke break that was well needed. He made his way through the lobby and noticed that there were a lot of…interesting guests to say the least.

'Woah, there's a bunch of sluts everywhere. Cool, I love sluts. Bard doesn't know what he's missing.' Two scantily clad ladies walked by and threw a couple of winks and kisses his way. Ciel smiled and winked himself as he walked passed the pair.

The male quietly sauntered his way over to the bar and lit his cigarette, tired and still thinking about that whore of a boss of his.

"Hey sexy, you're going to have to smoke outside. No shoes, no shirt – no service." The bartender practically drooled as he spoke, his brown eyes fixated on Ciel's pale chest.

"Are you serious? Those girls over there have their tits hanging out but my little tits can't be exposed? That's bullshit. We should all be free to flash, we're all adults here."

"Those cute little nips of yours should be illegal."

"UGH you're disgusting look at me again and I'll vomit all over your bar and take a shit in your drink." Ciel threw the middle-aged man an intense glare as he walked out into the patio, dual middle-fingers thrusting up and down as he made his exit.

The outside area was relatively empty, although there were some people making out in front and a group of friends getting wasted to the left. The male made his way to a quiet area in the back as he finally lit his smoke and puffed away.

Ciel tried to calm himself and relaxed as he leaned against a metal railing and sighed. There was a row of thick bushes next to him, a small sound of rustling coming from behind the shrubs.

Ciel froze when he heard a familiar voice, swallowing as he honed in on it. 'No fucking way.' With excitement rushing through his veins he quickly ducked and crouched down, almost comically shuffling to the side as if he was doing recognizance for a secret mission. The male's fingers parted some bushes as his cigarette perched between his lips and all of a sudden there they were – the unnamed suit and Sebastian himself.

..

"Come on, you owe me at least one." The well-dressed man pushed Sebastian against the wall of the small alley by the patio. "Why don't we just get it over with right here?"

Sebastian sighed, tired of playing the same game for so long. "How many times do you need to see it? Aren't you bored yet?"

"You're one of a kind." Four-eyes crept a bit closer towards Sebastian and Ciel squeaked when he saw them kiss.

'Ah, what the fuck! What a whore! Whore, whore WHORE! Fag! Slut! Cum dumpster, trumpet player!' His thoughts weren't exactly put together as his blue eye locked on to the couple. The only thing that gave him the slightest amount of pleasure is that Sebastian looked like he was kissing a monster, or a woman, or some kind of equally despicable creature due to the noticeable frown on his lips as they were being attacked. Ciel smiled at the action but soon frowned when he saw the mystery man fall to his knees.

"Just this last time – then we can do business normally. Being forced to marry is quite a problem when I'm so obsessed with your cock."

'Married? This homo is getting married and wait – gah! He's going to suck Sebastian off! Oh damn look at that, mmm his dick is so amazing, luuuck-y. No wait – ugh, what am I thinking. Focus, Ciel, focus!' The little spy took a puff and widened his eye when he saw that fully exposed cock. It was only half aroused and Ciel chuckled a bit because he knew he could make that thing rock hard within seconds.

..

"What's wrong, is my mouth not good enough?" The suited man nudged the cock with his nose and gave the tip a small kiss. The silver piercing glimmered a bit as the guy grabbed it with his hand and Ciel decided that he had had enough right then and there.

"MY MY MY, gentlemen!" Ciel hopped over the railing like a delinquent and landed with a thud onto the hard cement – his long black combat boots giving him the perfect cushion needed as he made his entrance and faced the males. He took a puff of his cigarette and smirked at his boss when he saw the two fumble for decency, blowing the smoke back out s he smiled. "A blowjob in the back of an alley I mean they told me you were classy but if only I knew sooner, wow!"

"Who are you? Who is this Sebastian, do you know him what is he doing here?!" The dick-sucker got to his feet and wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he looked on in horror.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he nervously swallowed as he tucked himself back in, fear and worry and shock all rushing through him as the click of those boots crunched against the concrete.

"Ciel...what - what are you doing here?"

..

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

Ciel playfully tapped his booted foot as he placed his left hand on his hip, using his other to take a long drag of his cigarette.

"Oh I wasn't doing much...just taking a little stroll you know." The male released a smooth puff of smoke as he stood there shirtless and eyeing the two. "And just what were _you_ two lovebirds doing?"

Sebastian. The man was in ruins. His mind was going a mile a minute, beads of sweat were starting to form on his brow and his voice seemed to stop working, only able to fumble out a couple of "uh's" and "um's".

“Who are you? Get the fuck out of here you peeping tom - we were kind of in the middle of something." The cocksucker growled as he adjusted his tie, a final grasp at decency.

Ciel huffed out a laugh like he was better than the human race itself. "In the middle of what exactly - going at it like two filthy dogs in heat?"

"No! That's not what -"

"Please," Ciel put his left palm up when his boss started to speak, "spare me the excuses, slut".

Sebastian only swallowed at the demand, his eyes narrowing as he watched his employee walk right up to the man who just had his mouth on him.

"What's your name, hot shit?" Ciel's slim torso stepped under the glow of the street lamp, his fine features finally visible to the other.

"It's...it's..."

"I know you have a mouth you were just using it to suck dick so why don't you speak up and tell me your fucking name."

Green eyes lifted and fell behind expensive lenses, shamelessly checking out the bare chest before him. That smooth skin caused the man to release a low breath, but when his orbs slid up to smirking lips his heart practically skipped a beat at how irresistible Ciel's mouth truly was.

"It's William..."

Sebastian saw the gleam in his colleague's eye and did not like it one bit, especially when Ciel suddenly backed the salesman up against the alley wall with the dominant push of his palm.

"Well, well...you're quite handsome, aren't you William?" Ciel ran a teasing finger across the man's jawline and used that smile to weaken his prey some more.

"Such chiseled features. Almost as lovely as your little boyfriend over there." He cocked his head back towards Sebastian, his blue eye never leaving the pair of gleaming green orbs.

"And just who might you be?" The man grinned and shamelessly grabbed Ciel's waist with both hands, easily yanking the slim thing forward.

Sebastian almost popped a blood vessel and stomped on over to the two. "Don't fucking touch him!"

Ciel turned his head and finally met the eyes of his boss with a hurt expression curving his brows. The older male stilled when he saw the look on his employee's face, the action completely contradicting how he was acting.

Ciel quickly looked away and wrapped his arms around Will's neck to spite him, hugging the man like he was suddenly in love.

Sebastian grunted and forcefully grabbed his employee's arm, dragging him backwards and ripping him away from the other. "Stop it, Ciel. Stop fucking around!"

All rational thoughts immediately left Ciel's mind. Anger and disgust, hatred and jealousy created a deadly concoction of bad judgment and within the next second he attacked Sebastian, kneeing the larger male in the abdomen and grunting as he watched him stumble back in pain.

Ciel shoved both of Sebastian's shoulders and pushed him down onto the dirty alley floor. The man fell onto his back and winced at the pain that shot up his spine, in shock that he would ever get pushed around by anyone in the first place.

The student threw his cigarette butt right next to his boss' face and stomped it out as he grunted in frustration. The large combat boot then lifted to rest right in the middle of Sebastian's chest, and Ciel ground into the firm torso as he loomed over him.

"Don't tell me not to fuck around when that's  _exactly_ what you've been doing this entire time."

Ciel removed himself from a fallen Sebastian and walked over to Will once again. He grabbed the stunned man by his tie and yanked him forward until their noses practically touched. Ciel opened his mouth and stuck his tongue in between the surprised lips as he forcefully kissed him.

Sebastian felt sick and hurt and enraged all at the same time, getting up on his elbows as he watched both tongues push in and out of wet mouths.

 _"_ STOP. I get it just STOP it, Ciel please."

Ciel felt guilty when he heard the plea, but when William began to moan into the kiss a more powerful emotion of disgust overtook him. The male broke the unwanted attachment, a short trail of saliva connecting both of their mouths before Ciel wiped his lips like he just kissed garbage itself.

"You taste like shit."

Ciel let him go with a harsh push and took a step back as he swallowed the taste of the salesman and stared right at him. "Let's hope your wife doesn't find out about your gay dick-sucking escapades you fucking shameless piece of shit."

"And you-" Ciel's orb rolled towards his boss and he huffed in arrogance as he eyed his enormous body. "You fucking giant, I hope you know anyone can spot your tall ass from a mile away. Hiding in an alley while you get that third leg of yours sucked off isn't going to hide a damn thing. We're here for work, remember? So fucking act like it."

Ciel gave the man a final glare before turning around and walking away, his fine jaw lifted, any feelings of hurt or jealousy completely wiped from his demeanor.

..

"That...was your employee? Wow. He's beautiful." William smiled like a girl in love and repositioned his glasses as he let out a breath of a whistle. "His mouth was so sweet, I've never tasted anything like it. He's quite forceful. Amazing body-"

Sebastian got up from the alley floor with a snarl on his lips, and as soon as he stood he lunged towards his colleague and slammed the man into the wall.

"If I EVER see you near him - in the same room or in the same fucking building I will fucking find you and I will kill you."

William only scoffed at the empty threat, his shoulders being pressed so hard that he winced. "I take it he's amazing in bed?"

"Shut the fuck up, talk about him one more time and I'll end all contracts with you."

"Don't think I didn't notice that ass of his, is it as soft as it seem-"

Sebastian planted a mean left-hook to Will's face, interrupting his speech completely. The second his fist hit the male's chin had the salesman slumping down onto the floor. His limp body slipped out of Sebastian's hold and he held his cheek and tried to steady his glasses all at the same time.

"SHIT! Why would you punch me like that…ugh fuck, are you crazy? If he's taken I'll back away from him, you don't have to act like some animal."

"Yeah..." Sebastian wiped his brow with the back of his hand and huffed out a breath. "He's fucking taken. He's mine."

* * *

'Ugh sick, I can't believe I did that why would I kiss that fucking prick.' Ciel scraped his nails against his tongue as he hovered over the sink of the bar's small bathroom. A few drunk guys were in there throwing up which made him feel even sicker, snarling at the sights and sounds.

The male gulped down three scoops of the tap water and spit before he deemed himself pure. As he washed his hands he eyed a petite male who entered the stall behind him.

'I have to do this. If I want to forget about that moron I'll do exactly what he's been doing - fucking around. It's only natural right? Fuck yeah it is, I need to get me some ass for once it's been too long. Wait. No yeah you gotta do it Ciel do it for your dick do it for your balls, man. Do it for your dignity.'

Ciel cleared his throat when the male got out of the stall and began washing his hands. He looked no older than seventeen, medium-length black hair, pale skin and large black eyes. His frame was so small that Ciel was concerned that he would break him, but he knew how gentle he could get with an equally waif Alois so the concern quickly faded.

"Hey, kid." Ciel smiled at the male, not even attempting to put on his charm.

"What do you want?" His eyes were focused on the rushing water, dark lashes twitching at the sound of Ciel's voice.

"How old are you?"

"Fuck you." Still no eye contact.

Ciel sighed like he loved being rejected and rested his elbows on the counter by the boy so their eyes could finally meet. "I can arrange that if you'd like."

Their eyes locked and the boy's dark orbs instantly widened at the sight of Ciel. He shamelessly checked him out and swallowed at every feature of his body and face, a soft blush tinting those pale cheeks.

"I-I'm eighteen."

"You don't look a day over sixteen." Ciel arched an eyebrow as he leaned down and spoke lowly into the boy's ear. "Can we talk somewhere else other than this bathroom?"

"Yes, I mean yeah. Yes."

Ciel grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him to the lounge area of the bar, the new-found couple walking out into the dense crowd. It was already getting late so people were starting to drunkenly head to their rooms in anticipation of tomorrow's event, a scramble of bodies being pushed as they made their way to a table.

Ciel sat down on a large chair and gently tugged on the hand until the teen slid right onto his lap. Their eyes met once again, this time the mood changing almost instantly the second the kid spoke.

"Look. You're hot and everything, but if we're going to fuck we need to go to my hotel room like right now. I have to get up early for the convention tomorrow."

Ciel coughed in surprise as that boyish charm vanished completely. "Well in that case can I at least get your name before I fuck the shit out of you?"

"Name's aren't important. Now can we go?"

"By all means, lead the way, anonymous." Ciel's smooth voice never faltered as he got up, slipping his fingers back into the teenage palm before being dragged across the room. The led male froze when eyes traced the busy counter of the bar, stopping their motions completely.

Sebastian was seated, drinking, eyeing their every move like a hawk from his vantage point. It was obvious that he had been watching Ciel the entire time, and when they locked eyes the man only glared and took another long gulp of his drink.

Ciel lifted his chin as the boy tugged on his arm so they could start walking again, the small thing strong enough to jerk his body into moving. His index finger pointed to the teen who was leading the way and he stared right at his boss as he eloquently mouthed "I'm going to fuck this".

Sebastian took an even bigger sip and shook his head no with confidence, "you're not" his lips said it all as if the statement couldn't be any more factual.

"Watch me." Ciel snaked his arm around the boy as they passed the man, an arrogant smile on his lips when he watched his boss slam the drink down onto the counter with just a bit of anger.

The two walked up to the elevators just outside of the bar and once they were out of sight from the watchdog Ciel removed his arm from the male.

..

The elevator doors closed as the teenager smashed his dainty paws onto the button of his floor, and he sighed and turned to check Ciel out once again, biting his lip at that bare chest.

"Gay guy without a shirt on that's one way to pick up a fuck for the night." The kid snorted, "you going to the convention tomorrow?"

"You have a smart-ass mouth. Can we just get this over with?"

"Tell me about it. I haven't gotten laid in like a week a whole entire week can you believe it? Oh and don't worry, I'm clean."

Ciel curled his lip just thinking about having sex with a stranger for the first time in his life. "Are you really eighteen?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm actually twenty-three. I just have a baby face. I say I'm eighteen to get hot fuckers like you to sleep with me. What's your dick like anyway?"

"Wow this elevator is slow." Ciel looked up at the numbers as he tried to ignore the kid until the cab finally dinged and the doors slid open.

The two walked a few feet into the hallway before the twenty-three year old practically jumped at his door, opening it in the excitement of getting his hole pounded into for the first time in a week.

"Close the door, come on we don't have all night."

Ciel obeyed and just as the lock clicked into place he watched the male undress, whipping off his shirt and pants and underwear. The eager thing got onto all fours on the bed and curved his small back, desperate for some penetration.

"Lube is on the foot of the bed, come on let me see what your cock feels like."

Ciel walked over to the bed and grabbed the small bottle as he got onto the mattress knee by knee. The sight of the naked ass in front of him made him nervous as he hadn't interacted with anyone this way since the night of his accident.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Ciel slowly unzipped himself and shuffled his clothing down to his thighs. His dick was still soft as he tried to calm down, gripping onto himself with hesitant pumps to force an erection.

"Hellooo…can you pick up the pace, I'm kind of meeting some friends tonight you need to hurry it up, man." The impatient male looked over his shoulder and eyed the dick that was about to squeeze inside of him. "And put some lube on, you're above average I don't want to get ripped in half."

"Give me a fucking second here." Ciel squirted some lube onto his palm before throwing the bottle to the side, tugging on his cock as he closed his eye. He immediately thought about Sebastian and their heated kiss, the way he touched him and grabbed him, how he smelled and spoke and smiled. The thoughts made him bite the inside of his cheek, and he dipped his head back as he played with himself and wished he was with the man instead.

"HEY. Seriously come on!"

"All right, shut the fuck up, are you ready?" Ciel still had his eye closed as he placed both hands on naked hips, gripping onto them with force. The male beneath him moaned at the touch, hungry for the main course.

"Do it, fuck me. I want your big dick in me already."

"Ngh, shit." Ciel cracked his eye open and stared at the hole, a sudden feeling of unease washing over him the instant he saw it twitch. The male positioned his swollen tip right outside the entrance and took in a breath, his entire body feeling ill and on the verge of a breakdown.

Their flesh was just about to connect, until a sudden pang pierced right through Ciel and he immediately slapped both hands over his injured eye.

"Ugh, fuck. Fuck no please, no." Ciel felt a jolt of searing pain pulse across his covered eye and marred shoulder, and he clenched his teeth and grunted as his heart began to race. The male doubled over and slid right off of the bed, curling up into himself when he landed on the floor. Intense jolts of pain continued to course through his past injuries, and Ciel held his head in his hands to try and calm his attack.

"What the fuck!" The naked stranger hurriedly put on his clothes and screamed at his suitor. "Are you on drugs or something? Holy shit, what do I do?"

"C-cell phone. I need...phone." Ciel grunted out as he grabbed his eye, his fingers curling so tightly over the patch that the silk wrinkled through clenched digits. The pain was starting to subside yet he was still breathing erratically, his knees tightly tucked into his chest as he pleaded for the device.

"Here borrow mine, I'm out of here. Leave the cell on the bed and if you're not gone in ten minutes I'm calling security on your psycho ass." The twenty-three year old tossed his phone onto the floor next to a frantic Ciel and stormed right out of the hotel room.

The second the door slammed shut had Ciel picking up the device and dialing the only number that could make him feel at ease. Trembling digits lifted the phone to his ear and the male's heart almost stopped the second the call was finally answered.

"B-baby...it's me..."

"Ciel?" A sleeping Alois shot up from his bed and his blue eyes widened the instant he heard the tone of his best friend's voice. "What happened? Are you okay? Please, Ciel...are you there say something!"

"It. I just...fuck. SHIT."

"Shh, hey. Talk to me, tell me, it's okay now I'm right here baby." Alois' heart was almost unable to take the sound of the broken voice, and he curled up himself and spoke sweetly to the male. "You're okay, everything's okay - tell me what happened."

"Another attack. My head is pounding, I tried to have sex..." Ciel leaned back and propped his shoulder's up against the bed as he lifted his pants and zipped himself back up.

"With Sebastian? I thought I told you to wait, Ciel - you know you get these attacks why would you rush into it?! How bad does it feel – is it going away? Do you want me to go down there, I can leave right now."

"No, it was with some random guy I met like ten minutes ago. And no I just need to hear your voice."

" _WHAT_? What the fuck is wrong with you why are you acting like some fucking whore after all you've been through?! You can't just go fucking anyone after what happened and you KNOW that, we've been through this before how many times is this going to happen again until you learn? Worried fucking shitless every night for you, get woken up at one in the morning and I hear your voice and it makes me start shaking I get so scared! I start crying you're not even in the city how the fuck am I supposed to get to you huh?!"

 _"OKAY,_  fuck! Baby calm down, I'm sorry okay? I know, shit, it was a mistake! All this bullshit happened and I just wanted to see if I could…ugh, I don't even know. And the pain in my eye and shoulder – it leaves as quick as it comes. I'm fine now just…fuck I feel like an idiot. I'm in this guy's hotel room and he left, he thought I was on drugs I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

"Well good you deserve it!" Alois ran his fingers through his blond locks and sighed as he buried his face between a pile of pillows. "I didn't mean that. I feel shaken up now, I want to see you."

"You really know how to make me melt, being all sweet on me." Ciel couldn't help but smile when he heard his friend huff, loving everything about it, the voice calming him down in less than a minute. "No one handles me like you do."

"I spoil you is what it is."

"You love me is what it is."

"Yeah and I have to pay for it by getting sick to my stomach whenever I get a call from you! You said you would talk to your doctor about this can you please actually make an appointment this time?"

"But you're the only medicine I need." Ciel got to his feet and rubbed his marred shoulder, his muscles still tense from the shock of the attack.

"You don't need medicine you need therapy, someone to talk to!"

"Okay, then you're STILL the only one I need. You talk to me, you make me feel better, why do I need some fuckface shrink?"

"Ugh! I'm not a professional I'm just your friend-"

"You're more than that and you know it. I don't want to talk about the therapy thing anymore, Alois."

The blond closed his eyes and sighed because it was always the same thing. Since day one Ciel had refused any type of help, instead repressing any and all emotions and having panic attacks and nightmares as a result of it. Alois was concerned because he saw it happen all too often, but he would also never want to make Ciel do something that could worsen his situation.

"I get so worried about you, I want you to get better. I want to sleep at night without my phone in my hand in fear that it'll ring."

Ciel felt a slight pang in his chest when he heard the confession, and he could practically hear the pout on those lips as Alois spoke.

"Baby, hey. Fuck don't talk all sad like that you know what that does to me. I'm sorry, look - you're right. I need to see someone. I'll talk to my doctor I promise, I don't want you to live like that anymore. I know I burden you-"

"You don't! I took care of you for months after the accident because I wanted you to get better and because I was the only person who you allowed to even touch you! I'd do anything for you, idiot - you know that. The last thing you are is a burden."

Ciel smiled and ran a hand through his hair, his eye lidding as he spoke sweetly into the phone.

"You're being so fucking adorable right now I wish you were here so I could squeeze you until you screamed."

Alois smiled as well and let out a cute laugh of a breath, happy that everything was back to normal. "That's one way to make me scream I guess."

"Yeah well trust me if my dick worked properly I'd love to shut you back up."

"Hah, please! It's not your dick that's broken, baby...it's your mind that needs to be fixed. And I'm sure you'd rather have that enormous boss of yours giving you a blow instead."

"But your mouth's so tiny, it just squeezes right in."

"Tch, shut up. Go back to your boyfriend now and stop trying to make him jealous by sleeping with slutty little twinks."

Ciel sighed and looked at the time, wondering if his boss was still at the bar or the alley or maybe with someone else. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind he licked his lips and said his goodbye.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, thank you for picking up. I think I'd die if you never came to my rescue."

"Have I ever not picked up?"

"Not once."

"I'll always answer your calls, it's nothing to thank me for you do the same for me. So get out of there and get some sleep. Call me tomorrow so I know everything's okay."

"Rgh you're too good to me I'm going to eat your face when I see you again, I love you."

"Love you too, see you."

* * *

Ciel softly closed the door to his shared hotel room, a sigh of relief slipping past his lips when he saw a lump on each bed. Bard was snoring so loud that it could be heard down the hall, but his eyes were on his boss the entire time.

The male walked towards the bed and knelt down to unlaced his long boots, finally tearing his gaze away from the man. The shoes were soon removed and then his pants and briefs, the cover of night leaving him feeling comfortable enough to be in the nude. A blue orb squinted as the eye fell onto a duffel bag of his boss' lying on the floor, and he grabbed it and started going through the neatly-folded clothes. A white undershirt and fresh briefs were pulled out, and he kicked the bag to the side as he made his way into the bathroom.

..

The hot stream of the shower felt so good on the male's tired bones, his pale skin left fresh and clean after he dried himself with an enormous white towel. Ciel dressed himself in front of the mirror and tried hard not to look at himself, avoiding even a single glance. The last thing he wanted to see was his own reflection, his dead eye and parallel scars, the damage done on his body. Just thinking about what happened earlier with his failure of a one-night-stand made his eye thump in unease, a slight surge of panic washing over him.

Ciel looked at his toes as he tied the silk patch over his eye, his wet hair being pushed back away from his face. The scent of his borrowed clothes calmed him as they smelled like Sebastian, and he brushed his nose with the swipe of his bicep just to get another whiff of the fragrant fabric before exiting the bath.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes slowly blinked open when he felt the weight of Ciel as he finally got into bed. The man softly cleared his throat, lifting the covers up and over the male's body so he could be warm.

"It's cold, get under the blanket."

"I'm just going to sleep, please don't talk to me." Ciel turned his back to his boss and tried to ignore him, especially after he realized the only thing he wore were a pair of black briefs.

"You didn't do anything did you?"

"I don't see why I have to tell you, dickslut."

"Hey"

"WHAT. Did you not get sucked off tonight or was my only eye playing tricks on me?"

"Did you sleep with him or n-"

"NO now shut UP."

"I knew you wouldn't." Sebastian slid his arm over Ciel's thin torso and sighed as he snuggled in close. "I'm sorry about what happened in the alley. It was just a mistake, I wasn't going to have sex with him – I could barely get it up. I've never...I mean I've never technically had sex with the guy you have to believe me."

The hand was hot even though it was over the thin fabric of his shirt, Ciel feeling a small surge of nervousness go through him as he was gently spooned.

"Shut up, Sebastian. I don't want to talk about this bullshit anymore. And you smell like liquor so please, just go to sleep."

"I drank because you picked up some boy."

"I picked up some boy because you had your dick in someone else's mouth!"

"I said I'm sorry, I would do anything to take it back. I don't want you to...I don't want you thinking that I sleep around because I don't."

"Then stop shoving your cock into mouths in some fucking alley okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian buried his nose into the nape of Ciel's neck and inhaled the fresh scent of his skin. "I'll do anything you want."

"Stop talking to me so I can fucking rest."

"Come closer to me so I can sleep." The man breathed the words into Ciel's ear as he gripped tighter onto the slim waist and slid him close, the student's back now flush with his broad chest.

Ciel couldn't help but lean into that warmth, the sensation of being spooned by someone so much bigger being something he never experienced. It felt so good, so comfortable and so safe that it slightly angered him, not wanting to fall so soon for the promiscuous man.

Ciel's eyes had both drifted shut due to his fatigue, but he soon opened them when he felt gentle fingers running through his hair.

"Ngh, cut it out."

"Isn't it uncomfortable to sleep with this?"

Sebastian pulled the string of silk from the back of Ciel's head and the knot slipped out with a soft rustle. The man carefully removed the patch and placed it on the night stand beside him before hugging his employee once again, lips pressed back onto the male's throat.

"There. That's better." Sebastian kissed the fresh skin as his large hand gave a firm squeeze to Ciel's belly, and in the next second the man drifted off into sleep.

Ciel groaned as the night thankfully hid the rare red on his cheeks, unable to even get angry or worried about his eye because the action seemed so effortlessly innocent. Warmth draped his entire back and he felt more comfortable than he had in too long a time, so he closed his eyes as well and finally ended his bad day.

* * *

Small whimpers and light thrashing woke Sebastian from his slumber, his eyes bursting open as his pupils adjusted to the sunlit room. The orbs instantly fell onto a curled-up Ciel, the distressed male moving uncomfortably as he released soft, breathy whines.

"Ciel. Ciel...wake up." Sebastian wrapped a possessive arm around his employee's waist and whispered in his ear. Long fingers gently brushed through Ciel's hair and the man's eyes fell onto the marred skin of his eyelid.

It was the first time he had seen it so closely and in such bright light, the scar tissue lifted and smooth and dark against the otherwise pale skin. The wound must have been unimaginably painful, and Sebastian only swallowed as he thought about it.

"Ciel...shh, hey. Wake up it's okay." The man's voice was now so concerned that he almost started panicking himself, until a violent thrash made his whole body jerk in surprise.

"Ngh! NO!" Ciel gasped out a harsh breath that he seemed to be holding in the entire time, and his arms lifted and crossed in front of his face as if he was trying to protect himself from a physical attack.

Sebastian shifted on the bed and gently grasped both of Ciel's wrists to pull them back, but he received a violent punch to the face instead when the male started to thrash and flail his arms in a panic.

The man didn't even flinch, and he moved his upper body on top of Ciel and grabbed him by the forearms this time, firmly pinning them to the mattress as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"It's okay, you're fine. No one's going to hurt you, you're safe, we're in the hotel room remember?" Sebastian's voice was laced with worry, and his eyebrows slanted in concern when he leaned back to take a look at Ciel's pained face. It made his heart ache.

Ciel's good eye darted around as his bad eye remained closed the entire time, and he blinked when he saw his boss over him. His breath was heavy and his lips were dry, and he stared up into the man's eyes as his heart hammered in his chest.

Sebastian couldn't say a word this time as he took in the sight of Ciel. His dark hair messy and sprawled out on the white of the pillows, the flush in his face, the trace of a frown on his lips. The man breathed hard as well, and he swallowed the urge to try and comfort the mouth with a kiss.

"Are...are you okay?"

"Get off of me." Ciel yanked his arms away from his boss' weak grasp and pushed his bare chest away the exact moment his hands were free.

The embarrassment of it all had Ciel sick to his stomach, never wanting anyone to see him in that state yet alone a man he was trying to pursue. Instead of feeling ashamed he felt angry, so he crinkled his brows and darted his head towards Sebastian, his left hand lifting to momentarily cover his inoperable eye.

"Give me my eye patch right now. NOW."

Sebastian sat up and removed the patch from the night stand without a word, leaning back over to his employee in no time whatsoever.

The man lifted the silk to Ciel's head and gently tied the string in place, making sure the eye was covered and the knot was tight enough to not slip off.

"Like this? Is it okay?"

Ciel froze at the action as he never expected his boss to place the patch over his eye, especially with such care and concern. Despite the kindness he still kept up his attitude and released an insult of a huff before he spoke.

"Stop being so fucking gentle with me, I'm not some fucking invalid. And I'm not going to fall for your little tricks either, you back-alley cocksucker."

The words hurt Sebastian way more than expected, and he looked to the side in shame as he sat up on the bed, the sheets pooling around the man's bare abdomen.

"I'm sorry, I told you I was sorr-"

"I don't even care! Get your dick sucked by a million fucking people and see how much I give a shit! YOUR dick is none of MY business, fucking huge gross circus-freak-cock I want nothing to do with it do you hear me?!" Ciel was a mess as he tried hard not to look at his boss' body or face or mouth and he ripped the covers from the bed and shot right out of it, going straight for his jeans.

"It's already ten. I'm going to go down to the lobby, I'll be there whenever you guys are ready. I'm fucking done with this shitty hotel room and being treated like some handicapped piece of shit." Pants were slid on and zipped in a flash and the male placed his feet into his long boots without even tying them before storming right out of the room.

The door slammed so hard that an already-awake Bard still jerked at the sound, and he turned to Sebastian as he slowly sat up.

"Wow, he's pissed. What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing I just..." Sebastian swiped his dark locks with his palm and yanked his own hair, the strands delicately pushing back to reveal his troubled face. "I upset him when I put his eye patch on I guess. I probably shouldn't have done that - I feel like an idiot and now he's upset."

The blond had never seen his boss look so ashamed, and he huffed as he stared back at the door Ciel just walked out of.

"Seems like the kid's been through a lot. Wonder what happened to him..."

"He'll tell me when he's ready. Although he'll probably tell you first since he hates me now."

"Yeah so uh...what was all that about getting your dick sucked in an alley again?"

Sebastian groaned as he got up from the bed and rubbed the tired muscles in his shoulders, still feeling too stupid to make direct eye contact with his employee. "I was with Will last night, some shit happened - you know how he makes deals. It was supposed to be the last time and Ciel walked in when he was on his knees in front of me."

Bard's eyebrows lifted as he sat on the edge of the bed and slid on his jeans, shaking his head at the confession. "That's fucked up, man. I'm siding with Ciel on this. In an alley, wow - how old are you?" The blond zipped himself up and slid on a black button-up shirt, feeling the aura behind him change.

"And don't think I didn't hear you guys fooling around in the bathroom. You left him for that gross salesman guy, you should have seen the look on his face when I told him that you guys fool around for business."

Sebastian was now livid and he balled his fists, the firm muscles in his arms tensing as he spoke. "What the fuck did you just say? Did you really tell him that?"

"What, I told him the truth - that's your fuck buddy isn't it?"

"Of course not! He's obsessed with my dick that's all he wants he doesn't bottom and trust me even if he did I'd never fuck him. Just thinking about it is making me sick why the FUCK would you say that are you trying to sabotage me?"

"Man, are you listening to yourself? You had Ciel in the bathroom ready and willing I could HEAR how bad he wanted you and what do you do, you leave him to go see Will so he could suck you off in some alley to get discounted product? Tell me, Sebastian - how is that not fooling around? Open your eyes man! And you know the kid wants it! Well, he wanted it...you won't be hitting that anytime soon."

Sebastian grunted and kicked a small table, sending it crashing against the wall as he fumed. "Get the fuck out of here, Bard. Go get Ciel and wait for me in the car, this conversation is over."

"Whatever you say, boss."

* * *

"Hey kid, come on. We're going to the car." Bard saw Ciel lacing up his shoes in the lobby and gave him a smile to lighten the mood. The gesture was returned and Ciel skipped up to him and gave him a friendly nudge with his elbow.

"Wow Bard, lookin' good. Tryin' to pick up some sluts today?"

"Nah," he eyed a flock of girls that were packing into a large van just as they walked out of the large hotel doors, "they all seem to be looking at you to even notice me".

"Please they're probably just staring at my eye. Or my gross outfit I can't believe I'm in this DRAB white undershirt ugh like fucking burn me at the stake for crimes of fashion am I right?"

"Uh...sure."

Ciel laughed and plopped an arm around the brute, giving him a rough squeeze as they walked to the car. "Burly burly! You have some meat on these shoulders don't you? Woww...very firm A+ ten out of ten I'll tell all the chicks about you and get you laid my friend."

"I will throw your tiny ass across the parking lot if you don't stop groping me."

"Oh man I bet you can bench-press me can't you? Up and down and all around town."

"Dude what does that even MEAN I'm serious!"

"Meat-cakes, meat-cakes, Bard's got those beefy shoulders mmm look at that t-BONE am I right? Haunch of RUMP ROAST, hoo!"

"CIEL ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'LL REGRET IT."

"Well then!" Ciel released the hold and gave him a bashful bat of his limp hand instead. "So forceful, I love it. Stop flirting with me."

"WHAT?" Bard's eyes almost shot lasers at the male, and he glared at him as they finally approached the vehicle. "That's the LAST thing I'd ever do with you!"

Ciel smiled as he opened the car door, and he plopped into the backseat as he watched the blond sit on the passenger side.

"So you'd fuck me before flirting with me is what you're saying? Bard you sly little devil, don't dangle that forbidden fruit in front of me like that or I'll get all hot and bothered."

"I'M NOT DANGLING ANYTHING YOU FUCK, ARRGHH!"

"Shh, shh, baby. No need to get all raging bull on me I'm just kidding around. Lightening the mood up in case you were witness to what happened between me and that fucking skyscraper-skank boner-stuffer."

Bard huffed out a breath and leaned into the seat, staring out into the cold morning sky as he recalled the way his boss had been so upset.

"Look kid, about Sebastian..."

Ciel looked to the side at the sound of the name, feeling somewhat guilty for yelling at the man. "What about him?"

"He uh...how do I put this...he really has a thing for you. More than I've ever seen before. Whatever happened with Will was the last time - you should have seen him flipping out in the hotel room when I told him that I told you about their little negotiations. I've never seen him that mad - bastard actually scared me a bit. But yeah he...he's never fucked the guy you know, shit I can't believe I'm talking about this but you get it right - he fucking likes you."

"I'm not in high school, I don't give two shits if he has some crush on me."

"A crush? Ha, yeah...right. I think it's more than that."

"I don't care what it is anymore. I'm just here to work."

"You know that's bullshit. I've seen how you act around him."

"Oh yeah - and how's that?"

"Are you kidding you can't keep your hands off of one another! You tore up the hallway in our hotel room making out like a couple of lunatics in heat and remember how we almost DIED on the way over here because you were flirting or touching dicks or whatever the fuck it was that you were doing?!"

"Hmph, hardly any evidence."

"You rode his ass at the strip club."

"Did not."

"What dude yes you did! You guys were humping like a couple of convicts!"

"Nope"

"You both nutted all over yourselves!"

"Nah, not me."

"Wow you're in fucking denial." Bard rolled his eyes and let out an insulting huff, his gaze soon shifting to a tall figure approaching the vehicle. "Here comes the guy you hate so much you had your tongues stuffing into each other's throats."

"Pft please like I..." Ciel's heart swelled the second he laid eyes on Sebastian, and he slapped both hands onto the leather seats in front of him and scooted close. "Oh my...fucking. God. Ohmygod ohmygod you have to be shitting me."

Sebastian approached, hair slicked back, wet from his shower. Face angered yet confident, each step of his fancy shoes only making Ciel lose it even more. The man wore his straight-legged black slacks and a crisp white dress shirt that wasn't tucked in, left disheveled and parted right at his hips. The sleeves of the expensive shirt were shrugged up onto his elbows, exposing pale skin and firm arms. A bow-tie hung unfastened and undone from the man's neck and a snug fitting black vest hugged that waist so beautifully that every woman he passed turned their heads to steal a peek.

Sebastian slid a damp lock of hair behind his ear and Ciel grabbed his own dick when he saw what the man was doing with his other hand.

Two fingers delicately lifted a thin cigarette towards that snarling mouth, Sebastian inhaling a long drag before cradling the stick between his thumb and middle finger and expertly flicking it to the curb.

"Ugh, fuck. He's beautiful." The compliment slipped out of Ciel's mouth without even knowing it, and Bard turned around to look at the male's flushed face.

"Might want to lift that jaw up from the floor before he sees you drooling all over the place."

"Bard. I'm hard. That rhymed. Holy SHIT. H-he smokes? He...why is he...why is why..."

"Why is why?" Bard laughed at his babbling coworker and explained. "He's dressed like that because he has a lot of meetings with potential clients today. And he used to smoke but quit a couple of years ago, now he only does it when he's reaaally pissed so you know - sit back."

Sebastian got into the car the very next second, buckling himself in and starting the engine just as Ciel plopped his shoulders onto the back seats.

A light scent of cologne mixed with tobacco filled the vehicle, and Ciel was trying so hard not to look but soon caved and ended up blatantly staring.

'Shit he's sexy. He's fucking _fine_.'

The sharp-dressed man rolled his orbs to the rear view mirror and licked his lips because he thought Ciel was the most gorgeous thing in existence, loving the way that mouth looked like it was freshly bitten.

The two accidentally locked eyes and both looked away at the same time, the car finally driving out of the parking lot and onto the street.

* * *

Once they arrived and passed the main entrance, they saw all the throngs of people lining up to get in. It was a madhouse – strippers, pimps, hoes, sluts, skanks, porn stars and exquisite freaks were all gathered in a harmonious crowd amongst the other normal citizens. The conventionists gawked and cheered at various small outside stands where they could meet up and see how they would plan out their specific one-day sex tour.

There were people all in leather, lace, some in vinyl, some with barely any clothes on at all and others with sex-toys in tow. It was lovely and overwhelming all at the same time, a now excited Ciel smiling at every person they passed.

..

The luxury car pulled up to the back entrance and all three men got out of the car as soon as it was parked. Several shops and vendors were unloading tons of merchandise by the large doors, and Sebastian placed a hand on Bard's shoulder and leaned in towards the blond as he spoke.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it was uncalled for. Can you please go pick up the truck with the merchandise and leave my car at the other lot? We'll unload the boxes and then you can switch cars again while Ciel and I set everything up."

"No problem, boss." Bard slapped the man on the back and grabbed the keys to the car, looking at Ciel's face one last time as he got back into the vehicle.

'They're going to go at it the second I leave I just know it.'

* * *

Sebastian turned to a flustered Ciel and walked up to him, the man's fine face even more attractive when he softly smiled.

"You were looking at me."

Ciel clenched his teeth the second he could smell him, his head tilting up just so he could meet those eyes.

"So the fuck what?"

"So..." Sebastian's hand lifted to the male's face and he ran the back of his knuckles over Ciel's warm cheek. "You want me, don't you?"

Ciel swallowed. He melted and panicked and felt his insides twist all at the same time yet his mouth worked just fine as it spoke what was really on his mind.

"Sorry, slut. Not anymore. Not after your late-night dick-rendezvous."

Sebastian looked genuinely hurt as his eyebrows slanted in concern, his fine jaw tensing just from touching his employee. Long digits soon slid behind Ciel's neck and the fingers gently rubbed at the skin, massaging tense muscle.

"Then why are you letting me touch you?"

"I..."

"If you hated it wouldn't you push me away?"

"Yes. No, I mean-"

"I want to kiss you more than anything right now."

Ciel grit his teeth and grabbed his boss by the collar of his expensive shirt, pulling him forward as their noses smashed into each other.

"Let me fucking speak for a second! Look just because I'm drawn to you and just because I'm constantly fucking you with my eyes doesn't mean that I'm going to overlook your back-alley cock-convention. You think I'd go running back into your giant godzilla arms just because you're fine as fuck and make me want to cream myself when I see you well you're fucking WRONG. I have self-control unlike YOU so please, get your fucking hands off of me."

"That makes no sense." Sebastian hissed when he was pulled tighter, his long body leaning down low as their foreheads pressed together. "You're the one holding me right now."

"How about I hold your dick instead so it doesn't go pushing into anyone else's mouth?"

"Why - do you want it in yours?"

"Yeah right so you could tear my lips open with that enormous fucking thing I don't think so." The two stared each other down but Ciel couldn't help licking his lips just thinking of how that fat dick would taste sliding down his throat.

"I would never get rough with a pretty mouth like yours."

"Please, I'd bite it if it ever got anywhere near me."

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian's hands gripped onto Ciel's hips and he gave the thin waist a rough squeeze as he released a breath. "Is that why you pulled it out when I was drunk and looked at it without my permission?"

Ciel froze and tried to back away only to have that crazy grip tighten, the start of a moan barely escaping from his throat as he pushed the man.

"I...never did that, get off of me!"

"Oh yes you did. In fact I recall you jumping up and down in excitement-"

"I did NOT!" Ciel thrashed out of the hold and took a few steps back, his face flushed a light shade of pink as he tried to compose his embarrassment. The male plopped his shoulders onto the side of the convention center, his hips sticking out as he eyed the people going in and out only a few feet away.

Sebastian walked up to his frazzled employee and didn't touch him but stood close enough for their shoes to almost touch, the man's expression now serious as he spoke at almost a whisper.

"Ciel. I'm telling you, William is nothing. I've already said this, I don't know how many times I need to tell you. What happened yesterday was the last time, and it was a mistake. I was thinking about you when I was with him and I felt horrible–"

"I know that okay?!" Ciel interrupted and crossed his arms over his thin chest. "I know you fucking want me I know you have a thing for me for some weird fucking reason– I'm not an idiot. You're just going to have to work a little harder for it now for choosing to go get your dick sucked instead of being with me do you understand? You FUCKED up so you're being PUNISHED, simple as that."

Sebastian eyed that gorgeous face and nodded, leaning forward to grab Ciel's hand. Their digits tightly laced and the man tilted his head and pushed his lips into the male's ear, smoothly whispering his words.

"Give me something to hold me over."

Ciel couldn't help it and smiled, inhaling his boss' scent, feeling shivers crawl up his spine, loving every single thing about it.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you don't know how bad I want you."

"Why don't you tell me?"

Sebastian stood straight, his tall form looming over Ciel's as he looked down and the younger looked up. Black strands of hair fell from their place, no longer pushed back and pristine but giving off an even sexier vibe than before. The two stared at one another and Ciel licked his bottom lip seductively, practically begging for a kiss. Instead he got the man leaning down to whisper in his ear once again, and his heart thumped hard when he heard that voice plead for some affection.

"Why don't I show you instead?"

Ciel snapped at that very second and jumped right into his boss' arms, his hands gripping onto the back of the man's neck as thighs locked around that finely-dressed waist.

Sebastian caught the legs that clamped around him and their mouths instantly connected. Jaws soon dropped and tongues dipped between lips, their heads tilting to opposite sides as the kiss got more intense.

Sebastian slammed Ciel's back up against the wall and rolled his hips into the male, the suckling and smacking of their mouths only getting louder the instant Ciel gasped out a hot moan.

"Ah fuck, you're hard." The male craned his head back and closed his eye when his boss' lips slid to his throat and started sucking away.

When a hot tongue pushed into his Adam's apple Ciel hissed and let his feet fall back down to the ground. Once the boots slammed onto the floor their legs laced and the two started grinding into one another like they were about to mate right there on the spot.

Both waists swayed back and forth and just the taste of Ciel turned Sebastian into an animal, the man's hands falling right onto his employee's zipper as he got down on one knee.

"God, sh-shit Sebastian."

Ciel was in a daze when he no longer felt the lips, the number of seconds completely lost to him. His eye was lidded but shot open when he felt Sebastian lift his shirt up and trail kisses down his abdomen, the action making him hornier by the second. When the wet muscle prodded his hip bone he sucked in a breath and moaned out the only words he could utter.

" _Ah, f-fuck me, fuck me._ "

Sebastian popped open the button to Ciel's jeans as his teeth sunk back into the flesh beneath his naval. The plea to get fucked only made the man harder, and he licked the taut skin with a broad stroke of his tongue.

Ciel's chest was moving up and down in the heat of it all, the head between his legs only making him lose it even more. His dick was throbbing and swollen, and by the time Sebastian's mouth kissed over the clothed mound Ciel felt like he was about to pique at that very second.

"Oh god. Mm!" Ciel writhed and shot his head back onto the wall as one of his hands clenched and gripped onto the man who's mouth was pressing into his sex.

He felt the crook of his boss' finger start to yank down his briefs, and right as the cloth slipped down low the couple was hastily interrupted.

"Woah, WOAH guys!" A security guard came storming out of the building and ran up to the two, forcefully grabbing Sebastian by both arms and yanking him away from his feast.

There was a small crowd gathered that was standing in amusement and they even boo'd the uniformed man, hollering when Sebastian rolled his broad shoulders and got free.

"Hah, ah…fuck." Ciel licked his lips and smiled as he watched Sebastian get tackled once again, quickly tucking himself in and zipping up his jeans.

"Oh no you don't, big guy. You're coming with me. This may be a sex-expo, but this kind of lewd act is against the law." The guard yanked Sebastian's wrists behind his back and fastened a white zip-tie around them as he got the male up to his feet.

"You'll pay for this." Sebastian smiled at Ciel, his lips red from kissing and rubbing against skin and bones. The two were drawn to each other like a couple of addicts, both staring and playfully smirking even as the man was being arrested.

Ciel pushed himself off of the wall and ran up to his boss, grabbing his face as he was being dragged away.

"Try not to get fucked in the slammer – that ass is mine." A quick kiss was placed onto the man's lips before the security guard began dragging him away, and Sebastian only smiled as his eyes remained solely on Ciel.

"Wait for me and I'll give you anything you want."

..

* * *

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

"Would you care to explain that again?" Bard growled as his blue eyes locked onto the enormous purple hickey on his co-workers neck.

"Uh see what happened was...aheh funny story really. So we were like…doing…stuff and um, yeah. He was about to give me head before the security guard came and took him away?"

The blond dropped a box of dildos that he had transported from the van, angry and annoyed at the situation.

The two employees were sitting in an empty booth that just consisted of a large decorative sign that read 'The Body Shoppe' and a few shelving units, only some merchandise put in its proper place.

Bard sighed and touched his temple with two fingers as he tried to grasp the ordeal.

"So you mean to tell me that the boss was arrested…"

"Well, I mean the asshole was a rent-a-cop, so I'm sure he'll just, y'know…get a slap on the wrist or something? I mean my cock wasn't even out we were practically holding hands like a couple of kids!"

"Holding hands and giving blows in public are COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"

"Okay so MAYBE he was on his knees with his mouth on my dick but I SWEAR it was super innocent baby-foreplay stuff it's not like he had me pushed up against the wall and was FUCKING me haha I mean can you imagine that ahhh GOD I can't even imagine such a thing, such a weird thing happening, for that thing to take place would just be WEIRD wouldn't it be WEIRD, Bard, I KNOW totally weird, totally indescribably weird, ah...um...right?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! This whole day relies on that horny old man! What are we going to do if he’s not here?"

“We can handle it! He’ll be released in two shakes of a lambs tail I guarantee it, babycakes.”

“Yeah and what if he ISN’T? We’ll have to do all the work and cover for his perverted ass ourselves! You guys need to learn how to control your dicks I’ve never seen two people get so fucking crazy before, FUCK both of you PISS ME OFF!”

“Shh, shh, look. Caaalm down. Everything’s going to be okay don’t worry your adorable little head off. There’s still a bunch of merch to bring in so why don’t you keep giving me boxes while I stock and then we kiss and make up when we finish, hm?”

Bard sent him a glare as he cursed under his breath, and he kicked the box of dildos before Ciel grabbed him by his bicep.

“Hey. I’m sorry, okay? Don’t get mad at me it was a mistake.”

“Of course I’m mad this is bullshit!”

“Come here, come on, let’s just cuddle it out real quick before you get even angrier.”

Ciel’s forehead thudded onto the man’s broad chest and he nuzzled into him as if he were an enormous pillow lulling him to sleep.

Bard stared flatly at the male and tried to push him off, grabbing Ciel by his shoulders and grunting as his coworker started giggling into his chest.

“Cuddle, cuddle, shh don’t push away!”

The face was smashed into firm muscle, and Bard started looking around in a panic when Ciel wrapped his arms around his waist and started the cuddle-convention of the century.

“Get OFF of me man okay I get it!”

“Mm, MMMM! Heheh maawww raaww.” Ciel made noises as he smooshed his nose and mouth over those pecs, squeezing the man like a lifesize teddybear.

“Dude, rgh! No come on AW. Ouch don’t bite me you psycho get off! People are staring- CIEL.”

Bard nervously laughed as a group of girls walked by, and when he heard them say ‘what a cute couple’ he flipped a shit and practically exploded.

“NOT GAY HAHA WE JUST…THE CUDDLING THING THAT’S ALL! TOTALLY STRAIGHT OVER HERE, NO PENIS FOR ME!” The man had no idea what he was saying so he rubbed the back of his neck and nervously screamed out his explanation.

“UH WAIT NO HEH I MEAN I HAVE A PENIS, REALLY WHAT I’M SAYING IS I DON’T LIKE THE TASTE OF DICK-I MEAN! NOT THAT I’VE EVER TRIED IT HAHA DON’T BE CONFUSED LADIES THIS ISN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE.”

Ciel smiled at the girls, his cheek delicately pressed against the blond’s chest when he gave a weak thrust of his hips up into the man.

“Oh I think it’s exactly what it looks like.” Ciel purred, his lips parting over the chest as he winked at the women.

The second Bard felt the sensual roll of homosexual thighs nudging into his legs he went completely ballistic and grabbed the male from under his arms.

Ciel was hoisted up high like a disobedient puppy and his entire body shook as the ladies passed them, giggling until they disappeared down the hall.

“NO. BAD. YOU DO NOT FUCKING DO THAT CIEL WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!” Bard manhandled his coworker, jerking him forward and back as the male’s loose limbs dangled all over the place.

“Rgh okay okay I’m sorry put me down you fucking psycho!”

“Do that again and I’ll KILL YOU!”

“I SAID OKAY! I WILL FUCKING KICK YOU IN THE DICKHOLE IF YOU DON’T LET ME GO!”

Ciel was brutishly thrown into the wall of the booth when Bard released his hold, and Ciel brushed himself off and huffed like he was the most frazzled thing in existence.

"Jesus Bard! Hmph!" Ciel cocked his chin up into the air as he was so completely offended by the way he was treated, and he crossed his arms and closed his eyes to get his point across.

Bard grunted as he was the one who was just rudely violated, but he gave in the second he saw Ciel jerk his hips to the side to show even more attitude.

"Look let's just set up this stupid fucking booth I'm sorry okay? I'll be right back, stay here and start putting everything away." The blond turned around and just as he took a step forward Ciel ran up to him and gave him a swift football-spank in the ass.

"Good teamwork, go get 'em!"

The blond turned around and shot daggers into the male as he walked backwards, lifting a finger to point right at him.

"One more and you'll regret it, kid."

* * *

"Man this booth looks good." Bard's hands were on his hips as he came back from the last trip, the entire booth decked out beautifully by an equally proud Ciel.

"Well what did you expect? I've already sold about eighty bucks of merch too while you were putting the boxes away."

"Really? I guess when you quit fucking around you're pretty competent."

Ciel smiled and playfully rested the tips of his fingers on his chest like he was awaiting a continuous flow of praise. When it ended at a single compliment he sighed and plopped both hands onto Bard's shoulders instead.

"I want a reward."

"Get your hands off of me, I am not kissing you."

"What NO I don't want a kiss, stop being such a dirty flirt."

The blond rolled his eyes and slapped the paws away from his body. "What is it then?"

"Can you let me borrow like twenty bucks? Stupid Sebastian forgot to give me my check and I'm starving. I swear I'll pay you back I just need to get smokes and eat something. I'm dying here, look - look at my stomach!" The male lifted up his shirt and ran his hand over his flat torso. "Nothing! There's nothing in this baby I'm famished!"

Bard stared unamused, not even bothering to look at the soft belly as he pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty.

"Here. My treat under one condition."

"Oh OH! Anything! I mean not ANYTHING you know but most things, I'll do mostly anything for food."

"Go find Sebastian and bring his tall ass back here. He can't afford to be locked up when he has meetings all day."

"Why of COURSE, baby! I'll go find that giant and tie him up and capture him and put him on display for all the townspeople to see you can guarantee it."

Ciel plucked the bill from Bard's fingers with a smile, and the brute looked at him like a father letting his teenage daughter go out on a date for the first time.

"And NO fucking around, Ciel! Keep your dick in your pants for a change!"

"Fuck around with my dick I got it I got it - I'll be back soon!" Ciel ran out of the booth and blew Bard a couple of kisses while waving goodbye. "Until we meet again, my love!"

Bard popped the millionth blood vessel of the day and mumbled just as many curses under his breath.

"Fucking killing that kid."  
..  
"Hey uh Mey, you need to come down here. I know you're not supposed to start work until seven but we need you." Bard had been manning the booth alone for only fifteen minutes before he decided to call his co-worker just in case the situation would worsen.

"Whaaat? Ugh, what happened?"

"Ciel and Sebastian were going at it like two horn-dogs in front of the convention center – "

"WHAT! TELL ME MORE!"

"Calm down, damn. Let me finish my story at least!"

Mey perked up and smashed the phone to her ear as she shot out of bed. "Yes, yes go on they were going at it HOW?"

"ANYway…yeah so they were fucking making out or sucking dick or whatever and a security guard took Sebastian away. So now we don't know what's going to happen but the booth is already filling up and I need your help."

The girl was so excited she almost dropped her phone as she screamed right into it. "ON MY WAY I NEED TO SEE THIS BE THERE SOON!"

* * *

Ciel walked past several different booths as he prowled for the first stand that sold food, his mouth practically watering at merely the thought.

Most retailers sold sex toys and male enhancement products, growing more annoyed when the promise of a hot meal was only prolonged by more and more aisles of booths.

'Fuck I'm so hungry I could eat some pussy. No, nooo Ciel, those are just hunger delusions snap out of it snap out of-'

"Oh god! You're so handsome!" A couple of booth babes strutted up to the famished male, sliding their hands all over Ciel's torso as they swooned at his beauty.

"God damn you're hot look at you, ugh, PERFECT!"

"Do you want to be part of a special event?" The other cheered like she hadn't spent all afternoon saying the exact same thing to other potential candidates. "If you sign up you get a hundred bucks!"

Ciel's eyebrow immediately lifted and the once enormous meal that danced in his head soon doubled and then tripled. Thoughts of three burritos instead of a meager one, perhaps two XXL sodas, a bucket of popcorn to wash all that sugar down and of course the ultimate dessert for a feast fit for twenty kings - a fresh pack of cigarettes.

'Calm down Ciel be cool, first the charm then the money then the food how many times have we done this. Charm equals food. Food inside of my mouth. God I want eighty chicken nuggets sliding down my throat don't fuck this up man.'

Like the suavest motherfucker in existence Ciel's demeanor instantly shifted and he smiled at the girls until they practically melted on the spot. With the tilt of his fine jaw he lidded his exposed eye and checked the girls out like they were royalty themselves.

"I'll do anything if it's for you."

The sound of his voice had the women jumping up and down in excitement and they tugged on his white shirt as they squealed and jerked the poor guy forward and back.

"No way REALLY?! Oh god thank you! We swear you'll love it!"

"Yeah you're like the sexiest guy we have so far!"

"Ladies, please. Yank my shirt any harder and I'll end up naked on the convention floor."

"IMAGINE?!" The two girls fanned themselves and laughed as they warmed right up to an irresistible Ciel, combing their fingers through his hair and lifting his handsome face from side to side like they were inspecting cattle going out to slaughter.

"Ugh look at this mouth!"

"His skin is flawless, FLAW. LESS."

"Oh my god so do you have a girlfriend?"

Ciel flinched when his ribs were poked and he let out a breathy laugh as he thought about it, only riling the girls up even more.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh NO WAY. Well you just signed up for a charity auction where we give you to the highest bidder so she better be okay with you going on a date for one night with a complete stranger. Don't worry, sex isn't allowed so hopefully she's not the jealous type!"

"Yeah it's completely chaperoned and for a good cause so if she gets pissed just dump her honey you can get like whoever you wanted. Will she be okay with it?!"

Ciel smiled at the two and bit his bottom lip as he thought about his supposed one-and-only, the soft lifting of his eyebrows making him seem like he was talking about the perfect woman.

"She's been a bad girl lately, so I can do whatever I want."

"No WAY, did she cheat on you? On YOU? But you're gorgeous like what does she even look like?"

Ciel looked at one and then the other, and he bent down so his lips hovered right between them.

"It's not about looks, you two should remember that. I like them strong and stubborn and being successful and in-control turns me on like nothing else. You shouldn't concern yourself over what my baby looks like, but I'll give you a hint. He's six-foot-five and has the biggest dick I've ever seen in my life."

Both girls swallowed and cleared their throats when Ciel straightened his back to stare right at them. The blushes on their faces said it all, and without another question the male walked up to their booth and gently picked up the sign-up sheet.

Ciel's orb scanned the rules, stating that he would get half of the money now and half after the auction, and with a smile on his face he signed his name in cursive and turned back to the women.

"So. It says I should be here before six, right?"

The girls fumbled over their own words as one pushed the other to get to Ciel, launching her entire body onto his chest.

"Your boyfriend HAS to sign up! Six foot FIVE and a...a...I mean come on!"

The word 'boyfriend' made Ciel release a nervous laugh as he wasn't in any sort of relationship with the man, but he played it cool and softly grabbed the hands that were on him and pushed them away.

"Sorry baby- he's not for sale. And I really have to go..."

"Aw...okay, it's okay you want him all to yourself we totally understand!" As one girl pouted the other grabbed Ciel's hand and slapped a 50 dollar bill in it.

"Scan your ID real quick by the sign-up sheet so we have your info and we'll see you soon okay?!"

Ciel genuinely smiled and leaned forward to give her a friendly hover-kiss goodbye as he stuffed the cash into his black jeans.

"Thanks you two, see you before six!"

The girls shamelessly checked Ciel out as he did as he was told, and when they looked back to one another they whispered the same exact thing.

"I'll be bidding on that."

* * *

"Nine dollars? NINE dollars?" Ciel gaped in shock as he dramatically threw himself onto a small countertop of a tobacco vendor. His thin body draped over the booth and he groaned so loud he was starting to cause a scene.

"Sorry my friend, but cigarettes are expensive over here."

"God you'd think I'm buying a fucking gram of weed or something, this is ridiculous." The male got back onto his feet and sighed like a disappointed child, stamping his enormous boots as he stared at the man. "I GUESS I'll take a pack of reds you thief."

The unamused merchant rolled his eyes and grabbed the first lighter he saw and placed it on top of the pack of cigarettes before sliding it onto the counter. "Here, free lighter just for the damsel in distress."

Ciel scrunched his nose and didn't even mind the comment because the color of the lighter took all his attention.

"That's...green."

"Free is what it is."

"Yeah I know and thank you really, but...it's also green. I hate green it's the most disgusting color it's the color of shit."

"If your shit is green you have some problems my friend."

"Okay it's the color of my shit when I eat salad there are you happy? I HATE salad ew EW ugh sick I'd rather eat my own barbecued DICK than eat shit-tasting vegetables."

"Vegetables make you a strong boy, you eat more and maybe you get buff for the ladies."

"I eat ass and dick, buddy - I don't give a fuck about being buff for the ladies."

The man sighed in defeat, fanning all ten of his digits out as he rolled his eyes. "And which color does the ass-eating prince prefer then, hm?"

Ciel lifted his fingertips to his chest like he was suddenly modest, humming as his eye rolled up and down over the selection.

"Oh my, let's see here...hmmm...I think I'll take black." The male picked it up and glared at the man like he was hiding something, suddenly thrashing the lighter back into it's slot. "A-HA, I changed my mind. I'll take the white one, gotcha! I got you man, you wanted me to take the black I just know it you sly little minx."

"Nine dollars."

Ciel smiled and slapped the money onto the counter as he bounced his index finger at the man. "Tricky-tricks...I gotta keep my eye on you."

"You will have none left if you do that, please leave I have customer behind you."

"Farewell, thank you for the markup, thank you for the lighter!" Ciel shot the man with finger-guns, little 'zap-zappity-zap' noises rumbling out of his mouth as he finally walked backwards away from the booth.  
.. 

'Ah...now to smoke before my meal.' Ciel happily made his way towards the exit and welcomed the cold rush of air when he finally stepped outside. The wind was picking up and he let out a chilled breath before lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag.

There were sounds coming from inside the convention as if a fight had broken out, but Ciel only sighed and released the smoke as he watched a small army of rent-a-cops run right past him and inside of the building.

As he lifted the stick once again he slowly walked towards the opposite direction from the small structure the narcs had squirrled out of, and the male's blue orb narrowed the instant he read a small plaque that read 'SECURITY'.

The cigarette crackled as Ciel got closer, his long boots cinching his stems with each careful step. The white undershirt that he had borrowed from his boss whipped around his thin hips as a gust of wind blew right past him, and he blew the smoke from his lips as he let the frigid breeze pluck the cigarette right from his fingers.

'Shit' Ciel hid behind a pillar when he noticed the heavy steps of the slowest guard of the gaggle shuffling towards the convention entrance. The male smiled when he took a good look at him and realized it was the one who had cuffed and detained the man who almost sucked him dry in front of everyone, and Ciel's heart suddenly jumped at the thought.

'So that's where you are~' Cold lips whispered heated words as he drew closer and closer, and the instant he realized the small office was empty he smiled and shoved the door wide open like he owned the place.

The area was small, a few cubicles in the front and an enclosed room towards the back. Ciel frowned at strewn tasers and handcuffs on the desks, paperwork all over the place and everything out of order. With a tsk-tsk on his lips he finally took a step towards the room and peered into the small crack of the opened door.

"Be still my heart." Ciel froze in place when he saw those broad shoulders that he knew all too well. The man's hands were still tied behind his back as he sat in a flimsy metal chair in front of a large desk, his fine clothing wrinkled as he widened his legs and deeply sighed.

"I can't even see your face and you're turning me on." Ciel whispered to himself and walked right up to the door, taking in the mere sight of his arrested boss so he could engrave the image into his memory.

"Found you." Ciel's voice was barely even audible as he opened the door and slowly made his way towards the man, his boots tapping against the tile floor with each prowling step.

Sebastian's heart thumped hard against his chest the second he heard Ciel, and his head shot towards the male before he felt a finger slide from one shoulder to the other.

The two locked eyes as Ciel circled around his boss, the cuffed man driving him crazy with how he was dressed. The vest still hugged that waist beautifully, the undone bow tie dangling over a chest heaving in and out from just looking at Ciel.

Sebastian was at a loss for words as he followed his employee's every step. The male's finger slid from shoulders to throat to jaw, and the man's face was lifted with the flick of a single digit.

"How's my little prisoner?" Ciel's hips were too tempting to ignore, and when Sebastian's gaze slid down to them he was reprimanded with the violent jerk of a finger, forcing their eyes to meet once again.

"I asked you a question, baby. Stop being so distracted."

"I can't help it." Sebastian breathed the words out because the need to have his bound hands all over Ciel was too frustrating to even fathom.

"You look so helpless." Ciel smiled and removed the hold he had on that handsome face, instead kicking the man's legs closed with the swift jerk of his boot. The male took a step forward, one leg flanking each of his boss' thighs before plopping right down onto his lap.

Their faces now met, the older clenching his teeth the second Ciel's hips scooted forward. That fine ass pressed into him like it wanted to be taken advantage of, and Sebastian released a hiss of a breath when Ciel's thin waist started to move back and forth.

"Are they punishing you properly?"

"Not being able to touch you is punishment enough." The man could barely even take it, the mass between his legs already hard enough to make Ciel grind into him nice and slow.

"Oh yeah? Mm, I could think of something worse."

The motions ceased and the couple stared at one another, their eyes falling to each other's lips when Ciel widened his thighs a bit more.

Despite having his hands tied behind his back, Sebastian took the lead and leaned forward to kiss the mouth he had been dying to taste since he was detained.

Lips pressed into one another and soon parted, the soft suckle of tongues forcing their jaws to open right up. The kiss was given by Sebastian but Ciel soon overtook it, both hands grabbing each side of the man's face as his hips started to sway once again. The taste of his boss had Ciel turning into an animal, and he moaned into the mouth as their tongues pushed over and under.

Sebastian yanked at his bound wrists as hard as he could to no avail, desperate and frustrated and hard enough to make Ciel hiss when their dicks shoved up and down over one another.

"Hah..." Ciel opened his mouth to gasp but his lips were caught once again, all sound being muffled by the roll of his boss' warm tongue. Just the smell of his cologne and the force of his kiss had Ciel's thrusts getting weak, his arms and legs and body feeling lighter than air as his heartbeat raced.

The zip-tie around Sebastian's wrists was yanked so hard that it marred the flesh, turning it bright red from all the brute force used for an attempted escape. The man couldn't care less about his own wounds, but when he felt Ciel melt right on top of him he kissed himself out of that warm mouth and latched onto the male's smooth neck.

"Ngh, Sebastian - ah, fuck." Ciel tilted his head back and closed his eye as he was being sucked in the same spot as before, the exhilaration of having a man so dominant sitting cuffed right beneath him making the male hornier than he could ever imagine.

Sebastian suckled his way off of the now purple hickey and nudged his nose into Ciel's temple sweetly, breathing into the male's ear as he pleaded for more.

"Let me touch you."

Ciel opened his eye and jerked his head to the side, the single orb rolling back to stare at Sebastian. The man sat back into the seat and both of them stared at one another, at wet lips and desperate eyes, heavy breaths and heated body language.

Ciel swallowed and slowly stood, stepping backwards away from his boss to lean against the desk directly behind him. He was now only a foot away from the man who looked like he was about to lose it, so he lifted his chin and broke the silence with a soft laugh.

"You really want me bad, don't you?" Ciel lifted his boot and rested it right between Sebastian's legs, nudging the tent in his pants with a gentle push. "I wonder how hard you can get."

"Come over here and find out."

"Make me."

Sebastian stood from his seat, kicking the flimsy metal chair so hard that it crashed into the wall. The sound of steel clattering against the tile floor was loud enough to make Ciel flinch, but the male's heart almost thumped right out of his chest when he looked up at the enormity of his boss.

The man stared down at his employee, eyeing those slender hips and fuckable lips, that eye that drove him crazy and the smile that he wouldn't mind worshipping.

Ciel laughed out a breath and loved how they magnetized towards one another, unable to even wrap his head around the way he was being checked out from head to toe.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

"Because you're making me hungry."

Ciel wanted to grab his own dick because it ached that bad, but instead he looked down to the mass in his boss' pants and bit his lip. He was losing it, he wanted him and he didn't know what to do so he lidded his eye and whispered out a demand.

"Well then get on your knees so I can feed you."

Sebastian didn't spare a second and fell down to both knees, wrists still bound behind his back, eyes still locked onto Ciel's as he made his way between parting thighs. The man licked his lips and finally glanced down at the bulge in his employee's pants, the hunger for tasting him getting more severe by the second.

"Take it out for me."

"You have teeth, don't you?" Ciel could barely get the words out as his palms slammed onto the desk, his torso twitching the instant he felt his boss' nose nudge his shirt up over his abdomen.

"I do." Sebastian lewdly smelled the flesh of Ciel's belly and kissed the warm skin, pressing his lips hard over the soft expanse. The man's tongue soon flattened broad and hungry over Ciel's middle, giving it a firm suck before kissing it so tenderly that his eyes fell closed.

"Ah god. I want it, I want it." Ciel grew so desperate that both hands immediately latched on to the button of his jeans, and he ripped it clear off before fumbling for the zipper.

"Let me do it." Sebastian kissed the digits and lifted the zipper with the flick of his tongue, biting it between his teeth as he lowered his head.

Ciel ran a hand through his hair and swallowed at the sight, his legs practically shaking at the way his boss was teasing him.

"Hurry up before I shove it in your mouth."

"Do it." Sebastian was more than serious as he eyed Ciel instead of the mound, and he pressed his lips over the clothed cock and gave it a firm lick.

Ciel felt like coming the instant that handsome face breathed all over his dick, and without even thinking he shoved his jeans and briefs down to his thighs and grabbed the base of his swollen length.

"Open your mouth." The words were said while breathing out, low and almost at a whisper. Ciel's face was dusted red, his mind a mess, his heartbeat so rapid that he could feel it in his throat, and all thoughts were immediately interrupted when warm lips slid right over his dripping slit.

"God" Ciel sucked in a breath through his teeth and moaned it back out, staring at the ceiling because he would come if he saw the way his dick was being worked.

Sebastian's fine jaw widened and he slowly stuffed the length all the way down his throat. The man lapped his tongue up and down the stiff flesh, massaging it with his muscle as his mouth slipped up and off of the organ.

Ciel let out a sweet moan and it only made the older want him more, so he started suckling on the tip and really tasting the flavor that kept seeping out of him.

"You're dripping." Sebastian slowly lapped at the dick from base to tip and licked him clean, that handsome mouth wrapping around the flush head before he swallowed it whole once again.

Ciel's mouth fell open as did his eye, and when he saw his boss on his knees getting his throat filled he lost it and started bucking his hips up into opened lips.

"F-fuck, you're good. God your mouth..." Ciel hadn't been with anyone in so long that he almost forgot how good it felt, but the man who's face stuffed between his legs was more than just good. He was amazing. Skilled. Beyond experienced.

Just the thought made Ciel angry, wondering how many dicks had the privilege to squeeze down that throat. The man was sexy as his mouth moved up and down, and a quick flash of his boss in that alley turned Ciel's demeanor into something else completely.

"Suck it like you want it, come on. I know you're an expert."

The sound of Ciel's voice had Sebastian slipping his mouth off of the length, his eyes rolling up to his employee to assure him that it wasn't true.

"I'm not an expert I just love giving it to you."

"Shut up and suck."

"Ciel," The man licked his lips just to savor the taste, and he swallowed before he looked at Ciel like he wasn't playing around. "I'm serious about you. If I wasn't detained I would be right next to you, if my hands weren't bound they'd be all over you. I want you and only you - get that through your head."

"Tell that to the guy who was sucking your dick last night."

"I already DID tell him. Anything else you want me to do to prove it to you?"

Ciel was relieved by the confession, and he began to realize how irrational he was acting. Never once had he stopped a blow job to argue nor had he ever felt so upset over someone's previous sex-life. He was about to give his reply until his boss gave a slow suck to his tip as he continued to stare right at him.

"I want you to...ngh..."

"I want to swallow every drop of you." Sebastian kissed the slit and gave it a rough roll of his tongue, closing his eyes when Ciel took to his mouth and started to weakly thrust into it.

The man's wrists were on the verge of drawing blood as his head moved up and down, his tongue and teeth and saliva creating a low suckle of sound as he milked his employee. Sebastian loved the moans he heard, the feel of every inch he swallowed, the smell of Ciel, the taste of it all. Each motion grew more vigorous and heated, and Sebastian's jaw relaxed when the plump tip started banging into the back of his throat.

Ciel grabbed his own head of hair with one hand and felt his insides knot with pleasure. His waist rocked forward and back and he screamed out a hot moan when he felt his orgasm approach.

"Sh-shit, I'm coming. Fuck I'm coming fuck FUCK-"

Sebastian wanted his promised meal so he used that long tongue to lick rough circles onto the underside of the shaft, and he moaned himself when he felt it twitch in his mouth.

The vibrations of the man's voice made Ciel lose it completely and he slapped both hands onto his boss' head of hair and yanked the strands nice and hard as he slammed his hips between those now-soaked lips.

Ciel's mouth was agape as he gasped, and his fingers dug deep into black locks when he finally piqued and came right into the hottest throat he had ever fucked.

Sebastian swallowed as the thick spurts kept on coming, and his lips slipped all the way up to the tip so he could suck it right from the source.

"Sebast-ah! God, fuck me. Fuck me." Ciel was mindless as he spoke, and his hands lifted to cover his own face as he was being thoroughly cleaned. The way that tongue circled his flesh, how he was being gently sucked yet ruthlessly drained of every drop he possessed. It made him crazy.

Sebastian gave a hot kiss to the flush tip and stood from his spot, leaving the spent flesh to favor the mouth he was starting to obsess over.

"You keep begging me to fuck you and I don't know what to do with myself." The man kissed the hands that covered Ciel's face until they fell from their place, the younger staring right at him with his breath caught in his throat.

"I...I'm..."

"Untie me."

"I'm...wait."

"Untie me so I can have you."

Ciel stared at his boss and swallowed his own heart at how gorgeous he was, the words that fled those flawless lips only turning him into more of a fumbling mess. The male tucked himself back in as his eyes never left the man's, a nervous breath escaping when Sebastian took a step forward to speak.

"Was it no good?"

"It was the best I've ever had..." Ciel bit his lip and eyed the man from head to toe, the thought of setting him free only turning him on once again, "but I can't cut the cuffs".

"Why not?"

"Because you'll fuck me until I can't walk."

Their mouths moved closer and closer until Sebastian placed a sweet kiss right on those tempting lips, his handsome face more attractive when he nudged his nose into a warm cheek.

"I'd never force myself on you."

"You wouldn't have to." Ciel's palms pressed flat onto his boss' chest and his fingers clenched over the fine cloth of the man's dress shirt. "I'd probably beg for it."

"Then let me get my hands on you."

"I don't think so."

Sebastian was frustrated and desperate and so hard that his dick throbbed with unease. The reply only made him tug at his restraints once again, and he grunted like an animal denied a hot, tight meal.

"I never knew what desperation was until I met you."

"I told you before you were taken away - you have to work for it. Just because you give the best head in history doesn't mean I'm going to let you plow that crazy thing inside me. You're fucking sexy, I'm crazy attracted to you and you make me want to bend over this desk so you can take me but let me tell you something I've never done that for anyone, and someone who had his cock sucked in some alley the night before isn't going to be the first man who fucks me."

Sebastian only stared at the male and tongued the inside of his cheek, but he sucked up all feelings of frustration and nodded instead.

"You're right. I guess I ruined my chance."

"No you fucking huge horse, you still have a chance you just need to think with your brain instead of your dick for a change."

"If I was thinking with my dick you'd be on all fours right now."

"Okay, I'll give you that, that might be true." Ciel yanked his boss' shirt until their chests pressed together, smiling when the man stared down at him due to their difference in height. "But you get it don't you?"

"I get it. I'll be patient."

"Good boy, look at you. You can think rationally even with that behemoth boner sticking straight up."

"I'm very disciplined."

"Mm, I like that." Ciel smiled as he pulled the man down so their lips could meet. "Can you go without kissing me if our mouths are this close?"

"I'm only human." Sebastian ravaged the male with a hot kiss, the same mouth that worked Ciel's lower half now pressing hard and firm and desperate onto soft lips. He didn't need his hands to show how much he wanted the male, his body language speaking loud enough to overtake their actions.

The couple made out and Ciel leaned back onto the surface of the desk, the forceful motions of the cuffed man causing the younger to yank his boss up on top of him. Shoulders knocked paper and office supplies onto the floor, the sound of clattering pens interrupting the soft suckling of their lips.

Ciel was now lying flush against the table and his legs parted when Sebastian got up onto the desk knee by knee. Tongues slipped and hips knocked into one another, until the faraway sound of voices made Sebastian lift his mouth away from the haven of a willing Ciel Phantomhive.

"They're coming."

"Kiss me."

"They're...Ciel, wait." Sebastian was a bit helpless without the use of his hands, and the man was forced back down to fill Ciel's empty mouth with the roll of his tongue.

More voices were heard and the older had to nip at his employee's lips in order to finally speak.

"Ciel you have to go they'll be here any second."

"But I want your dick in my mouth."

Sebastian swallowed and looked away from the temptation of a horny Ciel, straightening his back as he glanced towards the door.

"I'll meet with you later on today. If they see you here they won't let me go."

"Let me suck you."

"Didn't you say I had to be patient? Now you're on your back and begging me, make up your min-"

"UGH FINE." Ciel grabbed his boss by the shoulders and forcibly switched their positions, slamming the man's back onto the desk as he got right between his legs. The male gave a swift whack of his hips and smiled, pressing both palms onto the table right by Sebastian's head.

"I'll leave under one condition."

"You can't fuck me - not here at least."

Ciel purred at the words, loving everything about it, and he stuffed one of his hands between the man's legs and groped the shape of that swollen dick.

"I just want a taste of this." The younger gave it a squeeze and it almost took his breath away, the mass so thick that he swallowed.

Sebastian arched his back, his cuffed wrists being pressed into the table causing him to hiss out a hot groan.

"Don't..."

"You're long."

"Ciel we have to-"

"Fuck you're big aren't you. Biggest I've ever seen..."

Ciel bit his lip and softly moaned as he tugged at his boss' belt, the clink of the buckle silencing both men just before the zipper was hastily undone.

The voices only seemed so close now, Ciel completely lost in the moment when he slid down his boss' long body until his face met the enormity of Sebastian's dick.

"Shh, don't make a sound or they'll hear you." Ciel whispered to the pushed-up tent instead of the man himself, and just as he leaned down to place a kiss over the clothed base, the sound of the guards finally stole his attention.

"Ciel...fuck, they're here."

The feel of that hot mouth made Sebastian a mess, his pants so strained that he released a viscious grunt when Ciel gave it another slow stroke.

"Shit you look beautiful right now but you're right. If I get a taste I'll want the whole thing, so we'll continue this later." Ciel jumped off of the table, placed a wet kiss on his boss' mouth, and in the next second he slipped right out of the room like a little criminal, watching closely for security before making his escape.

Sebastian remained with his back on the table, legs parted, fly open, his face left frustrated beyond belief as his chest heaved up and down. A million thoughts filled his head and his other down below wasn't doing so hot either as it was abandoned by the likes of a teasing Ciel.

Before the man could even gather an ounce of composure the door to the office swung back open and the same guard who arrested him stood frozen with both hands on his hips.

"What in the...what the HELL happened here?"

Sebastian swallowed as he watched the man's eyes fall to the kicked chair and strewn office supplies, not to mention his enormous ass sprawled out on the narc's own desk.

"I...uh..." Sebastian cleared his throat and looked at the guard seriously as if he wasn't in the most compromising position known to mankind, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"I fell?"  
..

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

The uniformed man looked unimpressed as he watched a dishevelled Sebastian hop off of the desk. "You fell? Fell from WHAT exactly?"

"From uh...my chair." Sebastian nudged his head towards the thrown chair behind him, sighing in relief when his untucked dress shirt covered his opened fly.

"And if you fell from the chair why does it look like it was smashed against the wall?"

"I fell asleep. I mean, look the point is that you were about to release me and I have places I need to be so if you could please untie me I would appreciate it."

The guard narrowed his eyes as he approached Sebastian, slipping a pocket knife from his utility belt.

"You're lucky I stopped you before there were any counts of indecent exposure. We're letting you off with a warning this time do you understand?"

"I understand."

The zip-tie was cut, wrists were finally free and Sebastian immediately buttoned himself up before turning around.

"I'll be leaving now." The man gave a roll of his broad shoulders as he walked right past the guard, the click of his expensive shoes disappearing as he finally exited the room.

..

The crowds seemed to double in size by the time Sebastian finally made his way into the convention center, his eyes scanning the entire floor. Both women and men checked him out as they walked by, and he didn't even notice as he only wanted to meet the eye of his newest employee.

The man's mind was set solely on Ciel, and he looked left and right for the male until he felt a vibration in his back pocket. With an irritated frown Sebastian removed his cell and hastily placed it over his ear.

"Yes, Bard?"

"Where the HELL are you, man?"

"Calm down, I was just released. I have about three meetings to go to right now, so I won't be at the booth for a couple of hours. Will you be okay?"

"I can't believe you, Sebastian. You almost got sent to jail for FUCKING IN PUBLIC."

Sebastian pulled the phone away as the male yelled at him, and when the screaming ceased he finally gave his reply.

"Oh shut up. Like you're not constantly chasing women around."

"At least I'm not eating them out in fucking public!"

"OKAY I get it. I can't help it when I'm around him I know I need to control myself. I WILL control myself. Eventually."

"Eventually? EVENTUALLY? You're a fucking ANIMAL-"

"Look, I have to go, I'm guessing everything is running smoothly over there?"

Bard sighed and grumbled into the phone, finally calming down. "Yeah everything's fine. I called Mey, she should be here soon but your little lover is still missing. I sent him to get you about an hour ago."

"He's not missing. I met up with him a few minutes ago."

"A few minutes ago? Oh god…" Bard was already visualizing the worst and grimaced at the thought. "Don't tell me you guys fucked in some random corner or something? I mean you JUST got arrested how can you even-"

"RELAX. He found me while I was still tied up."

"And..."

"Since you're dying to know I went down on him while the guards were away. He seduced me."

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK. Are you serious?! You blew him in the security office? HOW? WHY?! No you know what I don't even want to know I don't want to know about your dicks! I know WAY too much about your dicks and I've had it up to HERE with hearing about your fucking sword fights and shit! Just go handle your meetings and I'll take care of everything over here BYE!"

"Wait, Bard. One other thing before you go."

Bard snapped an annoyed grunt into the phone as his reply, his boss making him more irritated by the second.

"If you see Ciel – don't tell him that I was released."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll see you later."

Sebastian slid the phone back into his pocket after the call ended, the vest that wrapped around his waist wrinkling as he gave it a tug.

'I need to find him.'

* * *

Ciel slithered his way in and out of crowds, desperately trying to look for something to eat after getting the best blow in history. His stomach growled and he held it as he walked, his exposed eye widening when he caught a glimpse of purple pig-tails approaching.

'Be still my heart AGAIN, is that my girl?!'

Mey was walking around slowly as she tried to find the correct booth, her eyes scanning the various rows as she clenched onto her plaid mini skirt in frustration.

Ciel smiled and playfully prowled closer to her, trying to be as quiet as possible in the loud stadium. Once he was right behind her he slid his arms around her waist and gave her a tight hug, a kiss on her neck, and the loudest scream in her ear.

"BABY, YOU'RE HERE!"

"GAH!" The girl turned around and slapped the shit out of Ciel, acting purely on instinct before she finally realized who it was.

"CIEL WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ugh, jesus. My beautiful face how dare you."

Mey rolled her eyes and softly punched the male in his stomach before she cupped his face with both hands.

"Don't kiss me from behind I thought you were some pervert you idiot! Holy fuck that's the biggest hickey I've ever seen what the hell happened to you?!"

"Oh, you know...I was attacked."

"You fiend."

Ciel smiled and checked the girl out from head to toe, lifting his brows like he loved every bit of it.

"Leather boots, black tights, a cute little corset look at you, making me look like garbage walking next to someone so fine. You're breathtaking."

Mey rolled her eyes at the compliment and gave her coworker a shove, finally smiling when her cinched waist was manhandled by the likes of Ciel.

"I hope you're not on the prowl, I'll get jealous."

"Tch no you dumb shit I'm looking for our booth, not some dick."

"Just when I was about to offer mine." Ciel's smooth voice spoke right into her ear and the two were starting to cause a scene when Mey gave him a playful slap to the face.

"You're such a fucking flirt, you act like a straight guy sometimes."

"Slap me again I love it."

The girl laughed and did as she was told, this time smacking the handsome face a bit harder for good measure.

Ciel yanked her hips forward in response and her arms flew around his neck, purring as he stuffed his face right into her throat.

Mey burst out into laughter as her neck was being riddled with raspberries, the loud noises causing several people to turn their heads.

"AH! Haha okay OKAY, Ciel! Stop ahAH!"

Ciel gave the throat a soft kiss before removing himself from her with a smile tracing his lips, lifting his chin as he checked her out a second time.

"Damn, you really do look beautiful."

"Oh my god shut up." The girl grabbed Ciel's hand as she held back a blush, and the two walked away from all of the eyes that were on them. "Take me to the booth instead of buttering me up."

"But I love it when you melt."

"ANYway. So. Bard told me what happened. Dish it out before I go crazy."

Ciel tugged on their attachment and laced their fingers together as he set their pace, happy as the girl started to walk right beside him instead of a few steps ahead.

"Well...a gentleman shouldn't kiss and tell. What exactly did you hear?"

"Only that you and Sebastian got into it this morning."

"Mm, more like my dick got into his gorgeous mouth."

"WHAT?!" Mey stopped dead in her tracks and smiled so wide she even jumped up and down. "Now you HAVE to tell me what happened because I do NOT believe you!"

"Would I, Ciel Phantomhive, king of all that is virginal and pure lie about something like that?"

"PFT! Virginal my ass, virginal YOUR ass!"

"Hey my ass IS a virgin for your IN-FO-MA-TION."

"Look enough about your asshole I want to know about the blow. Show me the blow. Gotta know. About the blo-"

"Oh my god shut up stop rhyming. Take me to the food court and I'll tell you all you need to know about the blow. I'm starving I'm dying I'm wasting away look at my stomach."

Mey rolled her eyes when Ciel lifted his thin shirt to expose the flesh of his belly, and the girl cocked an eyebrow when her sight landed on a red welt.

"Is that a hickey by your belly button?"

The male smiled and gave their held hands a squeeze. "Your boss loves to suck me what can I say."

"Okay we're headed towards the food court because I need to hear the rest of this come on we have no time to spare. HURRY."

Mey yanked her coworker as she ran ahead, the male only smiling as he was dragged across the enormous sea of people.

..

"Four corn dogs…STAT." Ciel slammed his palm onto the counter of a hot-dog vendor, leaving a twenty dollar bill in its wake as his eye lusted after the food.

"FOUR? I said I wasn't hungry!" Mey grimaced as Ciel was handed four large corn dogs piled up on top of a greasy basket, the male holding them up high as if he just discovered the holy grail.

"These golden babies are all mine Mey, don't you worry."

The girl made a face of disgust as Ciel inhaled an entire dog in only two bites as they walked to their table, the male doing a little dance as he kicked out a chair for Mey.

"Mmm! Shit downs, dees are SHO GOODS."

Mey sat and watched as her coworker slapped the basket onto the table. Ciel left his bounty only for a second, and when he returned he came armed with twenty packets of ketchup and mustard. They spilled all over the place as the male sat backwards onto the chair, plopping down with his legs spread open like his mother never taught him any table manners.

"Ciel...you're a skinny fuck there's no way you can eat four...of...oh my god. Ugh oh GOD."

The girl watched in shock as Ciel ripped open the condiments and splattered them onto the battered dogs. Red and yellow pooled all over the place, oozing out of the basket until the golden color of the three that were left were completely overtaken by the sauce. Next came tiny packets of pepper, clawed open by hungry paws and dusted all over the mixture. The black specks were continuously piled on until it formed an almost grey crust of flavor, the pungent smell of all three add-ons making Ciel's eye wild with excitement.

"This is me, this is who I am!" The male knocked his head back as soon as he was done, practically unhinging his jaw as he lifted one of his fried victims and ripped it right in half. Ciel viciously chomped at it and groaned as he chewed, the ketchup/mustard/pepper mixture dripping past his jaw and onto his boss' shirt.

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed." Mey pushed over a pile of napkins and curled her lip as she watched the glutton continue. "I've never met someone who can eat four enormous corn dogs, yet alone doused in...ugh...that sick concoction you made."

"Mm-MMM! Corn dogs in my mouth, corn dogs in my house. Corn dogs in my MOUTH-HOUSE, I AM EATING FOOD!" Ciel was all smiles after he swallowed his last bite and sang his food-song, soon lifting his third as he danced from side to side in his seat.

The squelch of the meal being devoured only made Mey more and more disinterested in her boss' sexcapades, so she quietly waited until the bottomless pit finished his meal.

"TREE DOWN. TREESHIES! MY TURD ONE HAUGH-HA!"

Ciel swallowed and fanned all ten of his digits out while smacking his lips together, showing his coworker the vacancy of his mouth.

"All gone, one more!" The male picked the corn dog up by the condiment-glazed stick and held it right in front of Mey's face, waving it back and forth as some ketchup splattered onto the table.

"Give my dog a kiss goodbye before he goes to the heaven of my insides."

"Ew get that shit away from my face before I beat your ass with it."

"Aw come on, there's a tiny spot of clean golden batter right at the tip just kiss it. Kiss my tip. KISS IT!"

"FINE!" The girl daintily leaned forward and kissed the disgusting dog on the only area free of sauce, releasing a 'bleh' as soon as she plopped back into her chair.

"There - happy now?"

"Eh, not as hot as I thought it'd be."

"You're a dick."

"And you. Are. Stunning." Ciel waved the thing around from side to side as he complimented the food instead of his friend, suddenly gasping when an idea for the grand finale of his meal came to mind.

"Oh my god Mey tell me you want to see something cool."

"If it involves you and a corn dog no thanks - I've seen enough. Jesus look at your shirt you're like a two year old."

"I knew you'd want to see it okay so look hold still right there and hold my corn dog for me."

"I'm not touching that."

"HOLD THE CORNDOG please! I'll like make out with you or something I'll do anything."

"Ew why the fuck would I want to make out with your ketchup-infused mouth, gross!"

"Babydoll just hold the fucking thing before I make a scene."

"UGH" The girl plucked the soaked stick with her thumb and index finger and held it upside down as her eyes rolled up to a beaming Ciel.

"Watch me, watch this." The male grabbed the basket and tilted his head back, his soft locks slipping from behind his ear. He tipped the basket to his hungry lips and let the pool of mustard and ketchup and grease slide all the way into his mouth.

Mey dry heaved just by the amount of sauce that sludged into the male, that peppery red and yellow mix practically overflowing as the basket was finally lowered.

Unable to speak Ciel wiggled a finger to signal the relinquishing of the final corn dog, and it was hastily passed on to the man with horror in the girl's eyes.

The previously-kissed golden tip slowly dipped into Ciel's mouth-pool of condiments, and he kept pushing and pushing, giving a small wiggle of his eyebrows when he noticed Mey's mouth fall open in shock.

Ciel slid the corn dog all the way down his throat until the stick almost disappeared. He finally closed his lips over the entire battered girth and victoriously yanked the stick right out.

"Ugh god, you have no gag reflex...congratulations." Mey swallowed as Ciel started chewing, the schlop of sauce oozing out from between his lips as his cheeks puffed out.

The stick was waved in the air as the male started dancing again, the screeching of his chair against the floor being interrupted with a harsh choke.

Ciel started laughing as he ate, his fingers balling into fists and slamming down onto the table as he tried so hard to keep it in. His smile was so wide that chewed-up corn dog desperately tried to escape, and he soon swallowed - but not before a big chunk of it sprung right out of his mouth and landed an inch away from Mey's arm.

The girl looked down at the table where the rogue blob of food landed, and when she looked back up at Ciel he was completely hysterical. Trying to laugh and then choking, slapping his palms on the table like an idiot, getting red in the face, chewing and breathing hard through his nose. She was so unamused that she merely crossed her arms and waited for him to finish.

Ciel finally swallowed his last bite and coughed out a chunk that was lodged from his throat, only to chew it and swallow it again. He wiped his forehead with the swipe of the back of his hand and then sighed as he pointed to the fugitive ball of food that had escaped the confines of his mouth.

"You uh...you going to eat that?"

"You're disgusting."

"More for me then." The male scooped up the now-cold blob and popped it right into his mouth, smiling as Mey shook her head like a mother watching her child descend into a savage pit of disappointment.

"Ciel..."

"Yes baby?"

"If you ever do this to me again I will never speak to you."

Ciel knocked his head back and pawed the girl's shoulder like she was telling jokes, smiling so wide his eye squinted.

"Don't be SILLY you love me!"

"Not after that, you eat like an animal." Mey looked at her coworker's shirt and couldn't help but laugh, the stains so comical that she pointed right at them. "And you need a bib. You're 21 and you need a bib, Ciel."

"Bib SHMIB! What I need right now is a soda - and maybe another corn dog."

"Is this why Alois broke up with you? Because you're a monster?"

Ciel let his mouth fall open in feigned shock and he picked a napkin up to daintily wipe the corners of his lips like the rest of his face wasn't smeared in sauce.

"For your INFORMATION my baby angel Alois would have laughed with me instead of judging me like a-YOU."

"Uh-huh. And you think he enjoyed kissing a mouth that just contained thirty packets of ketchup and mustard and pepper. Pepper, Ciel. Plain black pepper god you're gross."

"He's kissed me under circumstances WAY worse than THIS amateur hour right here, MISSY. I tongued him with garlic fries in my mouth and he smiled like a babe, I ate like forty fish sticks once WITH tartar sauce and he grabbed me and kissed me right after! We made out all hardcore up in my room after having the hottest Indian food in town and I got no complaints! None! Instead I got the softest ass riding my dick for hours on end is what I got let me tell YOU-"

"Okay, I get it - Alois apparently has no taste buds-"

"Onion. Rings. He ate them from my mouth I fed him like the cute little baby bird he is! He plucked them with his little cautious beak augh fuck he's so FUCKING adorable it kills me sometimes! Okay look girlfriend, to get down to it I ate his ass out almost every DAY for three years I mean I THINK I'm entitled to a kiss when I have a dab or two of ketchup in my mouth."

"A dab, really." Mey stared flatly at the male, her eyes moving from the enormous pile of empty packets and then back to Ciel. Then back to the packets. Over to that stained shirt, and then finally meeting his eye. "A DAB?!"

"I said a dab or TWO, jesus! Someone call the cops, Ciel Phantomhive spills a tiny bit of food when he eats!"

"A TINY bit?! A-hah! Haha!" Mey was the one slamming her fists on the table now, her head tilting back as she loudly cackled. "You are so delusional!"

"You're the one who dragged me over here to talk sex and when I do you call me delusional, I get it. You hate me."

"Oh shut up you were too busy stuffing your hole to talk about stuffing your other hole. I wanted to know what you and Sebastian did - that hickey looks pretty brutal. But hearing about Alois is fine, too - he's, ugh...I mean he's so small and pretty. You really fucked up letting that one go."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"His tiny little waist and his hair is so silky smooth! Soft lips..."

"WHAT?" Ciel crumpled the napkin he held and clenched his teeth. "FIRST of all stop drooling over his appearance he's more than a pretty face and SECONDLY you kissed him - YOU kissed HIM? How dare you!"

"I know he's the sweetest thing on earth GOD I was just commenting on his looks, sue me! And HE kissed ME goodbye just like you do, don't get all crazy."

"Psht. PSHT. Crazy I can show you crazy. Kissing my little squirrel like nobody's business."

Mey smiled and caught on to the extreme jealousy of her coworker, looking off into nothing in particular as she sighed.

"Mm, but you know Alois is pretty dreamy. Pale blue eyes, light eyelashes too, soft skin, his voice when he's had too much to drink and starts to get clingy. What a little lamb, he's so cute no wonder all the guys were trying to grab him-"

"HUH?! WHICH GUYS? WHAT? SHOW ME!" Ciel acted irrationally and darted his head from left to right, scanning the convention center like a robot as if by some impossible stroke of luck he could find the men who once laid eyes on the beauty that was Alois Trancy.

"Ciel you dog they're not here, this was at the club - calm down. Why don't you tell me how you got that hickey instead of foaming at the mouth because guys hit on your ex."

"He's not just my ex okay MEY." Ciel sat back in his chair and huffed out a breath, eyeing the girl as he spoke. "He's my little baby bird and when ruthless men bother him I beat their asses until they can't speak."

"Uh huh. And how many fights have you gotten into because of that?"

"This year alone or since I first laid eyes on him?"

Mey thought it was cute how serious her coworker became, and she tried to ignore the mess of condiments on his shirt as she answered.

"Since you first laid eyes on him."

"Twenty something, maybe close to thirty."

"What! Ciel you can't go beating people up like that, it's too violent!"

Ciel rolled his orb and clicked his tongue. "I've never hit anyone I love. The only people I get into fights with are the ones who bother my friends - and that's AFTER I verbally warn them. I'm not some raging bull."

"Yeah well you're a raging idiot. Can we get to the good stuff now? I didn't sit through this slaughter for nothing."

"What good stuff?"

"You and Sebastian. Lay it on me."

Ciel smiled as he thought about the encounter, and he bit his bottom lip as he averted his eye. "Well...it was...I mean, heh. You know..."

"Oh my god look at you, you're like some teenage girl!"

"Shut UP I am not!"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me exactly what happened. No, no - don't look away look at me!"

Ciel's orb rolled back to the girl, the smile on his face fading as his eye lidded. Leaning in close he whispered his reply, his voice low and laced with the passion of the recollection.

"You really want to know?"

"I...yeah. Tell me."

"He. Was. Beautiful. Flawless. Found him alone in the guard's office. We locked eyes and that was it for me, I wanted him more than anything. I made love to his warm mouth and he swallowed everything I had. He kissed me like a man and pushed me down onto the desk even though his hands were tied. I couldn't think straight, he begged me to untie him. I grabbed his dick as he worked my mouth with his tongue and my heart sank into my chest."

Mey's face was red, her own chest moving up and down as she breathed at a quicker pace, her heart being made a mess of just by hearing the words.

"A-and then...what happened?"

"And then I...I.."

"You WHAT?! Spit it out!"

"Buy me another corn dog and I'll finish the story." Ciel leaned back into his chair and laughed, loving how flustered the girl looked.

"You dick!"

"You look gorgeous right now, is this what you look like in bed?"

"Fuck you I hate you."

"I love you."

"Spare me."

"Kiss me."

"NO THANKS."

Ciel tilted his head and wiped the rest of his face, putting on his best seductive charm. The napkin was tapped back onto the table and the male smiled, lifting himself up and off of his chair.

"C-ciel why are you looking at me like that...."

"I'm going to kiss you and you're going to like it."

"WHAT ew no get away!"

"Kiss time. Talk shit get kissed."

"I wasn't talking shit! Don't you dare I don't want your mustard mouth on me!"

"Oh you're going to get it. It's a about to get all mustardy up in here."

"Haha NO! NO stop climbing onto - Ciel everyone's watching!"

"Here comes the airplane - open up." Ciel lunged across the table like a wild animal and tackled the girl to the floor, every person in the food court turning to look at the two when Mey screamed so loud it could be heard across the entire convention center.

* * *

Shiny black shoes clicked onto the hard floor of the convention center as Sebastian made his way to the elevator, tired from a meeting he was just let out of. The man sighed and pushed his hair back with the lazy swipe of his hand, eyes widening when the elevator doors opened.

'The guy Ciel left with last night...'

The baby-faced 23yr old who had ditched Ciel in his own hotel room widened his eyes as well, the fine shape of a man almost double his size making his mouth water on the spot.

"H-hi there. I'm-"

"Don't try to act all cute with me, I don't buy your cheap routine." Sebastian stepped into the elevator and smashed his fist against the button to the main floor despite it already being pressed, annoyed when the male scooted closer towards him.

"Well then how about we fuck right here in the elevator? You're humongous, wow. What size dick you got on you?"

"None of your fucking business now get out of my face."

"Hottest face I've ever seen. Man, are you a model? Have we met before? Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"Yeah shut the fuck up for two seconds."

"You look important. Want to make out? Come on give me something I haven't gotten laid since last night."

The words were like a knife in Sebastian's heart, the man never thinking that Ciel would lie about sleeping with another. His throat felt dry and he swallowed, and his jealousy caused him to turn to the male and glare right into his eyes.

"Now that I think about it I do want something from you."

"Hmmm~ a blow job? Rim job? Bareback? I swear I'll do anything with you you're like the hottest guy here."

"If you touch me I'll hurt you. What I want is information."

"Information? Oh god you're not a cop are you?"

"No. You were with one of my employees last night and I want to know what happened between the two of you."

The elevator dinged and both got out onto the bustling main floor, the shorter male nudging his head towards a secluded area as they walked.

"I can tell you all about it, but uh...which guy was it again? I was with a few..."

"The one with the eye patch."

Sebastian snarled as he was checked out like a piece of meat, and the other smiled as he lifted a brow.

"Ah yeah, I have a lot of info on that psycho. It'll cost you though."

"I'm not fucking you, I'm not touching you and vice versa."

"You're no fun, are you?" The male clicked his tongue as he genuinely seemed disappointed. "Fine just let me see your junk and I'll tell you. I mean unless you have a chode then it's not worth it. One question for every two inches how does that sound?"

"I'm not showing you anything, can't you take money?"

"I take hard cock for currency so pay up or pull out."

"Fine, deal." Sebastian grimaced at his own desperation and curled his lip in disgust. "But there's no way in hell I'm getting hard for you, take it as it is or leave it."

"Just BALLPARK how big you are then, for my own peace of mind - are you hung? Six? Seven? Seven would be nice..."

"Ten and a half now are we doing this or what?"

There was silence between them as the smaller froze in place so his jaw could hit the floor, and he fumbled as he mindlessly stared at Sebastian's crotch.

"W-what...are you...no way. Oh GOD no yeah I'll take it count me in we'll get our own stall at the bathrooms by the food court FOLLOW ME."

* * *

Ciel hung his head back to laugh as he and Mey walked out of the massacre of corn dogs and dignity, the girl wiping her mouth as her coworker had slapped condiment-laced kisses all over her face.

"We almost got kicked out because of your wild ass, you idiot!"

The male wrapped his arms around his thin waist and continued to laugh it up, the smile on his handsome face finally forcing the girl to grab him by the jaw.

"Always so happy all the time I'm going to hurt your cute little face!"

"Ow! Stop or I'll poop myself I'll shit all over the floor Mey you think I can't cause a bigger scene believe me I can cause a bigger scene OUCH!

"Gross! Even Bard is more decent than you!"

"Pft, Bard. More like SHMARD am I right?"

"That's not a word and you're...god you're just dumb."

The two walked only a few feet until Ciel finally caught a glimpse of his reflection in a nearby booth. He stopped dead in his tracks and immediately ripped the stained shirt right from his body, throwing it onto the floor as if it were on fire.

"Ew EW dude gross I looked like a man-baby why didn't you tell me?!"

Mey stared at the male's shirtless frame, checking out his hip bones for only a fraction of a second.

"I did tell you. I've been telling you, you just don't listen."

A couple of guys whistled at Ciel and he knocked his head towards them and winked before his attention was back on Mey.

"You got an extra shirt I can borrow?"

"Yeah let me just check my diaper bag hold on."

"Ugh you're horrible. Our booth is on the second row, I'll meet you there in a minute I have to go buy a shirt before all the twinks start swarming me."

The girl rolled her eyes and gave him a lazy wave.

"Fine, see you in a bit. Try not to get attacked."

"Baby, wait." Ciel grabbed her wrist and held it up to his bare chest as he got so close to her that their faces met. The male looked down at her shorter frame and smiled, eyebrows curving like he was about to shower her with poetry so romantic she'd swoon.

Mey smiled back and shook her head, already getting used to the flirt's advances.

"Say one word Ciel and I swear-"

"Until we meet again, my love. I'll count the seconds until I see your beautiful face. Your lips. Your eyes. All four of them."

"Mm-hm."

"A kiss to remember you by per chance?"

"Nope"

"Necking, maybe a little necking?"

"Definitely not."

"A hug?"

"Nah"

"A fuck, perhaps? Will a fuck make you remember me?"

"Ciel go put a shirt on I have to go to wor-"

The girl's lips were delicately kissed by a suave Ciel, and he kissed her hand as well before releasing it.

Mey couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes, and she stood there and watched her coworker as he waved goodbye with his fine lips curved up into his cheeks.

'Sebastian's going to have his hands full with that one.'

* * *

"Uh...hmm. Which one which one OH! Gimme the shirt that says 'FUCK OFF' on it - a small, no wait. Medium? Can I get a smedium like right between small and medium or does that not exist. Blaaahh you know what just gimme the small, yeah, small it is I've made up my mind! Hand that small on over, friend!" Ciel had both hands on his hips before slapping a twenty onto the vendor's table, and as the shirt was handed over he gaped in adoration.

"A-ooo, so softies! Good deals, thank you!"

The shirt was super thin and white, large black letters that displayed FUCK on one row and OFF on the other. When the male slipped it over his thin torso he rolled his shoulders, the sleeves nice and short how he liked it.

'An emblazoned friendly greeting, cute.' Ciel twisted his waist as he looked at himself in the mirror, focusing solely on his body instead of glancing at his face even once. He tapped the tip of his heavy boot onto the floor as he modeled, and the small shirt was finally deemed passable when he shot both arms up into the sky and the fabric lifted right over the swell of his full belly.

'Boner-material. With one yawn Sebastian's dick will burst.'

Just thinking of the man was enough to make him smile, and he turned and walked away from the booth as he recalled every second of their last encounter.

Booted feet slowed their pace, Ciel's eye shifting in its socket when he noticed a tall figure back by the food court. With a squint and then a twitch, the orb glared at what he saw.

A finely-dressed Sebastian had the male's heart beating fast, the man standing taller than anyone else in the crowd. The thing that made him upset though was the companion by his side, the baby-faced one night stand who caused one of the worst attacks he had in months.

'What the fuck is that little snake doing with my horse.'

Ciel huffed as he watched the two slip into the mens restroom, and the action alone caused the male to act irrationally.

..

"One super-mega-sized orange soda please with extra ice." A swift wad of bills slapped into the hands of the girl behind the food stand, and Ciel let her keep the change as he marched right out of sight.

'Ooo Ciel I only want youu~ YEAH RIGHT! Going into bathrooms to bone stupid tiny sluts while I'm left out here with no money, starving, famished completely wasting away deteriorating from hunger I don't THINK so!'

Ciel looked to his left and then his right as he approached the bathroom doors, dramatically tiptoeing when he quietly pushed the door open with his shoulders.

The restroom appeared empty as stealthy boots moved closer and closer. Several doors were left wide open, the two long rows finally revealing the couple in the last handicapped stall.

'Found your bitch asses. Get ready to get doused. ORANGE you glad I got extra ice? Orange! Orange you glad haha nice one Ciel!' The male closed his eye as he doubled over to silently laugh at his own joke, and within the next second he got into super-serious-spy-mode and slipped right into the stall next to the two.

The sound of Sebastian's deep voice echoed even though it was at a whisper, and Ciel carefully climbed up onto the toilet seat so he could peer over into the next stall. The male tilted his head so only his working eye popped up above the partition, and the orb widened when he saw the little one point right to his boss' dick.

"Come on, lemme see it."

"Information first."

'Information? What kind of information? Porn? Drugs? DRUGPORN?!' Ciel quietly gasped as he came to his own irrational conclusions, trying to keep nice and stealth.

"I don't think so. I'll meet you half way, hotstuff. How about I tell you one bit of info and then you show me your dick, then I'll tell you the rest."

'WHAT?! Fuck you and your shady deals Sebastian if you say yes I'll kill you I swear if you agree you're dead meat don't you dare agree don't you DARE-'

"Fine, go on." Sebastian agreed to the terms as he crossed his arms.

'YOU ARE SO DEAD.'

"Well he picked me up in the bathroom, like usual. He seemed kinda stressed out ya know, like he wanted to fuck his problems away. I was playing cute and then cut the act. Told him I had my own room so we could fuck up there. He asked me my age and I told him I was actually twenty-three-"

"You're twenty-three? You look twelve."

"I know, right - that's my allure. Anyway moving along - so he kinda got pissy or who knows what, saying stuff like he 'just wanted to get it over with' and shit, so then we went to my room..."

Sebastian and Ciel both swallowed simultaneously, letting the little one continue to speak without interruption.

"He was suuuper hot now that I remember. Nice body, even better dick. What a waste..."

"Get to the fucking point." Sebastian was on edge as he feared hearing the worst, so he blurted out everything he wanted to know in one go.

"Did he fuck you? Did he kiss you? Did he touch you first or did you touch him? Was he into it, tell me right now or the deal is OFF." A hard fist slammed against the stall wall and Ciel smirked as his eyebrows lifted, impressed with how jealous his boss could get.

"Na-ah. Cock first, answers after."

"I asked you four questions. Answer one and I'll show you and we can continue after that."

"Tch. Fine. Which question do you want me to answer?"

"Did he touch you?"

"He didn't. Cock now please."

A wave of relief flowed through the sharp-dressed man as he pulled his zipper down, hating every bit of it. He dug into his briefs and slid his dick out, the docile mass flopping out onto the fabric of his pants.

Ciel swallowed when he saw it, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue because the man was still well-endowed despite him being unaroused. He loved it yet he hated it, and when he heard the gasp from the other male he grew upset that other eyes were all over it. 'This is the second time in two days that you've shown your dick to someone and I've never even felt it with my own hand.'

"Wow...you weren't kidding. Holy shit you're pierced, does it feel good when you pound pussy?"

"I'm gay you dumb shit why the fuck would I sleep with a woman."

Ciel smiled at that one and clenched the enormous soda close to his chest, waiting for a better cue.

"What the fuck...you're GAY? All this time I thought you were denying me because I was a guy. Let me suck you off then please come on I'll tell you everything!"

"Get any closer to me and I'll kick your face in."

"Can I at least get down on my knees to get a better loo-"

"NO" Both Ciel and Sebastian thought the same exact thing, the man vocalizing his disagreement of the action as he simultaneously tucked himself back in.

"FINE be that way. Your dick's too big to fuck men anyway isn't it? You like getting fucked instead?"

"I've never been fucked in my entire life so unless you want me to kick the shit out of you I better hear the rest of the story."

"Eugh, you're no fun. Geez, nothing happened. We both got naked, no touching no kissing no words. I handed him some lube so he could fuck me but he was acting all weird. When I turned to look at him I noticed he was kind of big so I told him to slather it on, and right after that he put it in-"

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE DIDN'T TOUCH YOU?!" Sebastian was livid and Ciel almost fell off of the toilet as he too was enraged at the lie.

'I never touched your pimply ass you fucking freak!'

"Relax! His dick never touched me, you know what I mean! Let me rephrase it then - right BEFORE he put it in he completely lost it and-"

Ciel froze at the words, his heart practically thumping out of his chest because he didn't want Sebastian to know how broken he was. In the next second he decided that this was it, so he hurled his arm over the partition and completely doused both his boss and the skank with ice-cold orange soda, interrupting the confession at just the right time.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK?" The shorty looked up at a smiling Ciel, and he was greeted with the twiddling of fingers.

"Hi boys." Ciel addressed them both but looked only at Sebastian, the man completely soaked, his crisp dress shirt stained and ruined, his handsome face drenched, those perfect lips silenced by shock.

"Ugh you stupid ugly one-eyed FUCK! What are you even - what is this, what the HELL?!"

As the other freaked out Ciel jumped off of the toilet and calmly walked over to their stall. He gave a small knock to the door like he was about to ask for a cup of sugar, but it was answered by his fuming one night stand instead.

The smaller male lunged right at Ciel with fists swinging, but he didn't stand a chance as a swift knee to his stomach incapacitated him completely.

"Ugh, fuck! Can't...breathe!"

"Get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass so hard you piss yourself." Ciel curved his lip in disgust as he watched the male get to his feet and grab his middle.

"Good luck...ugh...fucking guys with that impotent dick of yours!"

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck staying clean you venereal diseased cum-receptacle." Ciel kicked the door to the stall to frighten the small thing into moving, and he scurried away with curses under his breath, finally exiting the restrooms.

Sebastian's heart was wildly thumping as he never took his eyes off of Ciel. Those long black boots, hair kept in place with the silken strings of his eye patch, the way he moved and spoke, how his chin lifted as he walked right through the doors and approached him.

"It's a shame I lost an eye because I need a million just to keep track of you don't I."

"I didn't, I mean I just-" The man swallowed when his employee lifted a finger to shut him up, and he released a breath when Ciel's eye slid down to his opened zipper.

"That's twice in two days that you show your dick to someone else. Really starting to think that you just do this as a hobby."

"I don't. I just met the kid in the elevator and he said something about sleeping with someone last night. I...knew you were with him so I asked him and he wanted to see my-"

"Shut up." Ciel's eye slid up the soaked torso, the way the fabric stuck to such a fine chest making him angrier by the second.

"Let me ask you something, Sebastian. What have I ever done to break your trust, huh? I mean I told you last night I didn't sleep with anyone even though I don't have to answer to you, yet here we are. I've been honest with you since day one but all you've done is get your dick sucked by some guy who's about to get married and show it to some pervert for what - to get dirt on me? Why do you even care what I do anyway when you're the one using part of your body as collateral? Do you like doing that? Do you feel proud of yourself for flaunting your shit around to complete strangers?"

Sebastian closed his eyes as he was disappointed in every action mentioned, and when he opened them back up he noticed that Ciel only grew more irritated.

"I'm not talking to myself here am I? You better answer me if you want any kind of forgiveness."

"I'm sorry."

Ciel's boot tapped onto the tile floor and he took a step forward, eye now locked onto the way his boss' soaked locks stuck to his jaw.

"You're sorry and what else?"

"I just...wanted to make sure that you didn't do anything with him. I don't show it to everyone, I haven't even had sex in months-"

"Fuck you."

"I'm sorry."

"You gotta give me more of an explanation than that or I'm leaving."

"No, don't go."

"Then speak up."

"I was jealous, okay? I was angry, I was desperate."

"Yeah you _look_ desperate all right." Ciel couldn't help but soften the instant he saw the man's eyebrows curve in concern, but he placed a hand on his wet shoulder instead and gently backed him up against the stall wall.

The two locked eyes, Sebastian too tall to even dream of not having to look down. His large body leaned forward, and despite wanting to touch Ciel he remained still and let the male dictate every action.

"You know you just dug yourself a deeper grave, right?"

"I know."

"And now you have to work twice as hard. If you still want anything to do with me that is."

"I do."

"Do you?" Ciel got on his toes to speak onto those lips, and his free hand pushed onto the firm chest in front of him. He slid his palm down the soaked shirt and silk vest, feeling his way lower and lower, passing a tight abdomen and hard muscle until he finally grabbed the man between his legs.

Sebastian said nothing and only parted his lips as the hand wrapped around his organ, just the touch of Ciel already making him stiffen right up.

"I don't want anyone touching this yet alone looking at this - is that going to be a problem from now on or should I just give up completely?"

"Ngh, no."

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I..." The man tried to keep it together as he was being slowly stroked, and he looked right into Ciel's eye like he couldn't be any more serious. "I want you and I'll do anything."

"You want me. You mean you want to _fuck_ me, right?"

"No. I mean yes, but...not..."

Ciel smiled because he thought his boss looked like he was about to burst, the hand wrapped around that crazy thing confirming it as well. The male moved in closer and pressed a soft kiss onto the orange-tasting lips, and he could feel his own heart speed up the second they connected.

"But not what?" Ciel spoke onto the mouth and large hands suddenly pressed into his lower back, yanking him forward until their hips knocked into one another.

"I want you more than that."

Sebastian released a hand from his employee's waist to grab the palm that squeezed him, and he removed the grip from around his length and laced their fingers together instead.

"I know you think I'm an animal but I can control myself - even around you."

"Can you? If I order you to heel will you listen, or will you just go run around with your dick hanging out shoving it into the first willing mouth?"

"The only mouth I want is yours."

"You only want my ass and I'm not handing it over."

"That's not true. I'll prove it to you if you give me another chance."

Ciel looked to the side and released a heavy breath, trying to ease his urge to jump the man right there on the spot. He bit the side of his cheek to calm himself, peering back up towards his boss when he felt he could speak without ravaging that mouth.

"If I say yes what will you do?"

"Kiss you."

"And if I say no?"

"I'll still kiss you."

Ciel smiled, tilting his head back and purposely swallowing so his boss could watch his Adam's apple move beneath the flesh of his throat. He felt sick with happiness and hot with the way they were flirting, so he released a soft groan and teased the man instead of giving him a yes or no.

"Look what you did to me - look how dark your hickey is, how could I hand myself over to someone so violent."

Sebastian squeezed their laced digits and held the male's back with his arm to dip Ciel lower, leaning in to get a closer look at the temptation.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I see nothing."

"Maybe you're not close enough."

Sebastian smiled as his eyes were right on his mark, and he held him tighter because he couldn't even help it.

"You're really asking for it, Ciel."

Ciel's eyes rolled from the ceiling to the man, biting his bottom lip because Sebastian looked so hot it made him want to draw blood. The male craved a more carnal attachment as each second passed, and he gripped onto his boss' bicep with his free hand as he practically hung off of those strong arms.

"It's right here." Ciel lolled his head to the side, his dark hair soft as it slid away from his neck to reveal every inch of skin. "You see it don't you?"

Sebastian stared at the hickey he left only hours ago and the man leaned down to nudge his nose into the throat, breathing in the scent of Ciel. If anything turned him into an animal it was the touch of that warm skin on his lips, so he kissed the bruise nice and soft before whispering right over it.

"I want you to be mine."

Ciel didn't even have time to reply to the confession as his mouth fell open and all speech left him the instant his boss' mouth latched hard over his flesh. A moan was the only thing that gasped out of the male, and he closed his eye as one hand gripped the man's hand and the other held onto his shoulder for dear life.

"God, ngh!" Ciel hissed when it started to hurt, that warm tongue lapping as the rest of the mouth sucked as hard as it could. Lips suckled over the skin until Ciel rocked his hips up into the man, the pain gone in an instant when Sebastian kissed off of the throat and moved on to his jaw and then his ear.

"I'll do anything for another chance with you."

"F-fine, mm don't whisper in my ear like that."

"Fine? Is that a yes?" Sebastian was more than serious as he wanted Ciel to know exactly how bad he wanted him, even grasping the male's hips to ease the way they were swaying forward and back.

"Ciel - control yourself and answer me."

"Yes yes, ah, it's a fucking yes." Ciel completely lost it when Sebastian allowed his waist to move again, yanking the man down by the back of his neck for a sultry kiss. Lips pressed together and both opened their mouths in an instant, tongues rolling over and under as Ciel started tearing at his boss' vest.

The expensive fabric was ripped open by the yank of heated hands, fingers shoving in between the buttons of the man's shirt and prying it open until they popped right off.

Sebastian could buy a million shirts but there was only one Ciel, so instead of interrupting the action he helped him out and peeled the soda-soaked cloth from his body. The vest and shirt were thrown down to the floor and Ciel breathed out an 'oh my god' when he cracked open his eye to take a look at the half-naked man before him.

Hands immediately pressed onto the sticky chest, and just as they started to grope, Ciel was swung around by the mauling of his waist and pushed right up against the wall.

Shoulders knocked into hard tile, jaws dropped, and both started making out with each other so out of control that their lower halves rolled up and down as legs messily laced.

Sebastian's mouth was being worked by the rough motions of his employee's tongue, and despite being bigger and stronger he let Ciel take over completely.

Both were harder than they could even believe, the way they jerked into one another causing their dicks to rub back and forth at a faster pace. Hips bucked into lifted cloth, lips smacked wet and warm, and Ciel lost it when the man slid a large hand over his ass and grabbed it so hard their mouths detached.

"Augh, mm!" Ciel buried his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck and kissed the throat with both tongue and teeth, biting the skin when he felt that hand release and then claw into him again.

"Hah, fuck. You like my ass that much?"

"You're squeezing my dick with your thigh, can't you feel how hard you're making me?"

"I can feel it but I want to see it. Take it out?"

"I don't think that's a good..." Sebastian let out a grunt when his throat was sucked all over. "Idea..."

"Why not? You show it to everyone else why not show it to me?"

"I'm not...fuck. I'm not hard like I am now - I don't want to scare you."

"Scare me?" Ciel pulled away from the neck and curved his brows like the other was crazy, both of their motions stopping completely. "Why the fuck would I be SCARED of a dick? I've seen it I mean you were drunk and asleep and it was down but I saw it. And I've seen The Sebastian you shoved it into my cheek the first day we met remember?"

"Still, it's different. You may think it's...beneficial but it isn't. I don't want to hurt you."

Ciel was still confused and he smiled because he never thought the man would be insecure about being so well-endowed.

"Baby...you must be joking. You got a king kong dong, no wonder you show it off I mean who DOESN'T want to see it right?!"

"Don't ever call it that, fuck." Sebastian released his hands from Ciel and covered his face, running his fingers through his wet hair as he felt like a sideshow at a circus.

"Wow, you're...fucking adorable." Ciel smiled and kissed the man on his lips, slipping his index fingers through soaked belt-loops to yank him forward.

"What are you doing right now, let's go to the hotel room and shower together."

Sebastian pushed his hair back as he stared at Ciel, only making him more handsome even when he frowned.

"I'd love to but I have another meeting to go to soon - and I need to change."

"Okay so you're going to shower beforehand right?"

"Yes but if you're with me I'll lose track of time."

"Why because my naked ass will be grinding all over your enormous schlon-"

Sebastian laughed and momentarily covered the mouth with his palm to silence the male's final word.

"I said don't call it that."

"You said not to call it king kong dong not enormous schlong!"

"Well I mean both!"

"Pft, lame." Ciel crossed his arms over his chest and took a good look at his boss, checking out that bare chest like it was a piece of art.

"Have you ever seriously modeled because...damn. I mean I get you have issues with that sumo sausage in your pants but your body is like fine as all fuck."

"Can you shut up."

"It's a serious question!"

"Why does everyone ask me that no I've never fucking modeled."

Ciel softly laughed and watched as the man picked up his orange-stained shirt from the floor and uncomfortably put it on.

"Everyone asks you that because you're sexy. You're enormous and I'm not even talking about your dick. I mean that's not why I like you I don't like people because of their looks take it from me the one-eyed freak."

"So you like me now." Sebastian didn't bother to button the shirt and walked up to the male, a smile on his lips when Ciel gave him a playful shove on the shoulder.

"Oh no what gave it away - when I shoved my dick in your mouth?!"

"Hah. Maybe."

"So this is it then we went from humping each other in a bathroom stall to me leaving without seeing your HUUUUGE eye-gouging boner?!"

The man gave Ciel a stern glare and placed a hand on his chest, looking down at the large 'FUCK OFF' print on his shirt. When his eyes rolled back up towards that blue orb they both leaned in for a soft kiss, neither opening their mouths as their lips pushed together.

"Didn't you say I had to work for you?" Sebastian kissed him again and gave his waist a small squeeze, loving the way Ciel pawed his hand away.

"You're right, you still have to prove yourself. I'm just distracted by your charm but I'm still upset."

"My charm, I have charm?"

"That's it rip my clothes off and fuck me so hard I'll need crutches to walk."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, not even wanting to think about taking the male for fear he'd attack him again.

"I'll prove it to you trust me."

"Mmhm. And if you succeed will you let me blow you? I won't be scared - I promise, scouts honor."

"If you can even fit it down your throat then be my guest."

Ciel purred and grabbed the man by his opened shirt, yanking his tall ass down so he could whisper in his ear.

"My jaw never locks and I have zero gag reflex - you can push it down as far as you like, baby."

Sebastian swallowed as his lips were quickly kissed, and before he knew it Ciel grabbed his hands and kissed them both on the knuckles like a gentleman.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Ciel checked the man out one last time and smiled when they locked eyes, forcing himself to finally turn around and exit the stall. As he walked away he placed his palm over his heart, barely realizing how hard it was beating.

'God I got it bad for him.'

* * *

"Ho-ly shiiiit! DUDE what is that?!" Mey slid her finger under her co-worker's jaw to look at the damage, tilting Ciel's face from left to right. "I've never seen a hickey this big, this...PURPLE!"

"That's why you guys shouldn't play like that – I'm telling you, you both need to keep your dicks in check." A disappointed Bard snorted out the suggestion as he handed a customer their change.

"Ciel liked it and he knows it, didn't you my little mustard seed?!"

"I gotta say I enjoyed every second of it. Our boss knows how to suck. I was about to let him fuck me in the ass right there in the stall."

Mey laughed and covered Bard's ears as he kept assisting the customers, the blond smiling at the way she protected him from the vulgarity that was Ciel Phantomhive.

"And you said YOU were the one who was going to fuck HIM. My how the tables have turned."

"Tables shmables I still want to stick it in, and I'm going to too but...well, you know - anything can happen."

"Your ass is going to get drilled, he's going to give it to you all crazy you know that right."

"Ugh stop it I'll pop a boner right here if you keep talking about it."

"That won't stop me, I love talking about dick."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I love you too!"

Mey watched as the customers left and she took the opportunity to jump up onto Bard's back, the man instantly grabbing her thighs to support her weight. She giggled and still covered his ears, turning to Ciel to continue their conversation.

"So when are you two going to do the deed?"

"He has to earn it first." Ciel watched as the tips of Bard's ears seemed to turn red, and he smiled because Mey was too oblivious of her own actions.

"Baby maybe you shouldn't be up on his back with a skirt that short, I can practically see your PUSSY hanging out of there."

"FUCK YOU!"

The blond coughed when he heard everything Ciel said, and when the two locked eyes they shared a knowing glance of brotherhood, the desperation of a straight man with a secret and a gay man with the ability to keep it.

"No but seriously baby stop bothering our burly Bard! He's working hard you don't want to make him harder I MEAN you don't want to make him WORK harder."

Mey slid off of the man's back and lifted her chin, smoothing out her shirt and skirt. She passed Ciel as her heels clicked, and just before she walked away she placed a firm hand on his shoulder and whispered under her breath.

" _Maybe I do_."

Ciel swallowed and then smiled, releasing a whistle of a breath as the girl left.

'Never underestimate a woman, damn.'

..

All three employees worked the booth as the hours passed, the convention center population practically doubling as the evening grew close. The crowds loved Ciel and he ended up selling so much stock that they were beginning to run out of merch.

Bard and Mey backed the male up as their shelves were wiped clean, and by the time Ciel looked spent they forced him to take a well-needed break.

"That kid could sell water to a drowning man."

"Did you see all those girls hanging all over him?! He's a suave motherfucker I swear."

"Yeah he's good and he didn't stop for a second, Sebastian will be happy for once."

"Shit speak of the devil there he is." Mey squeezed the man's bicep and smiled as she felt the muscle tense, her eyes moving towards the tallest man in the crowd.

Sebastian had showered and changed, now in a finely-tailored suit, every article he wore as black as his soft locks of hair.

"Hoo-wee, Seabass you look HOT!" Mey playfully swooned as Bard placed his palm over her mouth, and the two smacked each other around before their boss walked up to them and spoke.

"What the hell happened here I thought you unloaded all the merch?"

"Well hello to you too, boss - OUCH!" The blond got a swift smack in the temple by a relentless Mey, and he easily lifted the girl up by her waist and slumped her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Sebastian stared at them like they were children and when heels started flailing the man ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Bard put her down before she starts flashing everyone."

"Wagh! You can see my underwear?! Put me DOWN!" The girl kneed her coworker in the ribs and he immediately leaned down to release her. Her feet hit the floor and she hung off of his arms, grabbing the man's wrists as she leaned all the way back to speak to her boss.

"Jesus" Bard whispered under his breath and looked away as he didn't take too well to seeing the girl in that position, and his body was jerked forward and back as Mey tugged on his hands.

"Mey you're going to give Bard a heart attack." Sebastian glanced at the blond's flushed face, smiling because the girl was the only one able to turn the brute into a shy mess of a man.

"Tch, you guys are no fun. We're on a break! And to answer your question we already DID unload the merch - Ciel just sold it all."

"He sold...all of it?"

The girl slipped her hands from Bard's wrists to his palms, and soon let her fingers fall out of the grip all together when she turned around to face her boss.

"All of it. He attracts the ladies and the ladyboys but you know that already."

Sebastian looked around for the male and then turned back to Mey in slight confusion. "So where is he?"

"He went to smoke a while ago, took no breaks we had to force him to get out of here." Mey nudged her glasses up with the push of her finger and smiled. "I saw that crazy hickey you gave him though. Nice. So nice."

"Well I just stopped by to check on you guys, I have my final meeting in a few minutes."

"Wow you're no fun. I know you're already CA-RAZY about him."

Bard rolled his eyes and Sebastian denied it all before he waved goodbye to the two.

"Thanks for everything, I'll see you later tonight."

"Stop running away from your desires!" Mey blurted out before she was softly elbowed in the arm by the blond, and Sebastian ignored her and walked away.

..

Ciel winced and held his scarred collarbone as he made his way back to the booth, the injury acting up after long hours of working without rest. The male massaged the area and closed his eye for a second as he walked, only to lay eyes on the best-dressed man in the area when he opened it back up.

'Ugh jesus where'd you learn how to dress like that you bitch. No don't look Ciel come on man he hasn't seen you yet just keep it cool no eye contact UGH what the fuck did I just say no! NO eye contact not SOME eye contact! Rip it away you can do it man look at those anal plugs look at those titty covers that I forget what they're called SHIT he's walking this way god shh no shh shut up shut up be suave be confident look forward pretend he's in his underwear. No FUCK don't do that don't do that I was just kidding haha let's not act irrationally stop glancing-NO! Ugh oh my goddd he's coming oh goddd fuck me fuck me bend me over that booth and stick it in me because it's all over the second you look this way.'

Sebastian had a smile on his flawless lips as he was only a few feet from the male he had thought about all day, but the man said nothing when that single orb rolled to look right at him. He stared at Ciel's hips and then his lips, but when his eyes fell to the hickey that could be seen from space the man silently praised himself and tongued the inside of his cheek.

Ciel's heartbeat increased the more their distance shortened, the deep thumping resonating in his ears with every tap of his boot. The male swallowed as his eye lidded, and right as they passed each other Sebastian gently grabbed his chin and placed a tender kiss onto his lips.

The mouths met and then they didn't, the entire action taking only a fraction of a second as they walked in the opposite direction. Ciel's pace became uncoordinated as he tried not to melt all over the floor, but he didn't dare look back because he would die if his boss saw him like that.

Little did he know Sebastian had stopped to turn around right as he passed just so he could steal another glimpse of the male. When he saw Ciel falter it only made him the happiest man in the room, and he replayed the image in his head, the recollection of his lips and the smell of his skin over and over because he was falling hard and didn't even know it.

* * *

"Mey I need something to cover this grotesque hickey. Do you have a scarf or something?"

The girl looked at the splotch and made a face because it was just that big. "Yeah I do but…it's purple."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Anything for the leper." Mey turned to her large bag and removed a long wool scarf that was a deep purple, handing it over to her marred coworker. "Why do you want to cover it up anyway? Going to go hit on some boys?"

"Please like I need to hit on boys the babies come to me. But no. Boypussy is not something I'm after." The male snatched the scarf and dramatically whipped it around his throat, shooting Mey one modelling pose after the other.

"How do I look? How about like THIS? Or maybe THIS, hmm?! The old over and under, what about the loopy-doop hm? Ca-chick ca-chick no pictures please!"

Mey stared flatly as Ciel was too en vogue for words, giving in and letting a smile curve her lips when the male placed the scarf between his legs and started tugging it in and out like a stripper.

"Oh my god you're so...I mean I was going to say stupid but-"

"I call this one the toilet-paper."

"EW! Haha what the fuck I don't want to see you desecrating my scarf that's so gross, STOP! Put it back on your neck it covered the thing just fine!"

"Tch, fine." Ciel whipped the thing from the grasp of his asscheeks and slumped it over his neck. "I have to go now, it's pretty dead here now with everything sold out, right?"

"Yeah tell me about it. Where are you going I want to go take me with you."

"It's this charity auction thing I signed up for in the morning when I was delusional from starvation. They auction me off for a date tonight and they hand over a hundred bucks. No sex just food, so, you know, how the fuck can I pass up a free meal."

"You can't."

"I can't."

"I just said that."

"I know but I was just making sure it was set in stone, I simply can't. ANYWAY, well, meet me up on the main stage in like half an hour - bid on me if no one else does I don't want to feel like an idiot up there."

Mey said nothing and instead checked her coworker out, from his long leather boots to his black jeans ripped at the knee, the snug shirt with the friendly greeting. His perfect hair and his smile, the handsome face in general and the covered eye. She smiled and tugged on the scarf like a proud mother, wrapping it correctly before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're stunning, they're going to eat you up I guarantee it."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman!" A booming voice came from the loud speakers that were set up on a stage in the middle of the convention hall. "Welcome to our annual sexy charity auction!"

A tanned blond-haired male stocked with muscles, sans shirt and somehow thinking sunglasses indoors were cool spoke ecstatically.

The crowd was large – way larger than Ciel had ever expected. The stage was set up neatly with six chairs, three girls and three guys both separated by the annoying porn star of a host.

Ciel sat with his legs wide open, back lazily slumped and head resting against the tall-backed chair as he chewed on a piece of a plastic pen cap – desperately trying to figure out why he hadn't gone for a smoke beforehand.

"Tonight's going to be a fun night, let's give our dates a round of applause!"

Ciel rolled his eye as the crowd cheered, somewhat happy that he was chosen to be the last date to be auctioned off.

The host went down the row of contestants as he introduced each one by first name only. The girls were hot, the guys not so much, and Ciel yawned and winked at a boy in the audience who looked up to him with stars in his eyes.

'Ugh I hope I don't get a creep, I really don't feel like throwing down tonight.'

As the bidding began with the women, Ciel's eye scanned the large crowd out of boredom. Mey and Bard were there at the front of the stage and he smiled at the girl and blew her a kiss.

Mey frantically pointed to herself and then to Ciel, excitedly mouthing 'I'm gunna bid on you!'

Ciel gave a handsome smile and shook his head slightly from side to side as he mouthed back 'I'm not going to fuck you'.

The girl playfully frowned and pointed to Bard before the brute smacked her hand away.

'What about him?'

Ciel laughed, amused at the thought of taking Bard as it would never happen in a million years, and he squeezed his thumb and index finger together as his blue eye squinted. 'Maybe a little bit.'

Mey giggled and jumped up and down in excitement before Bard grabbed on to her shoulders and shut her up.

"Calm down, you'll get Ciel kicked out."

"I will not! Look at him he looks bored as hell I was just trying to make him smile."

"Just stand still before I swing you over my shoulders again."

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you."

"What - no! That's not what I meant see what I was trying to say was that you-"

"Uh huh." The girl interrupted the man by lacing their arms together, purposely squeezing Bard's elbow into her chest. "Just shut up and watch the show."

"Y-yeah, anything. Fine I mean fine."

..

The auction didn't last long, two of the girls going for about five hundred while another went for a cool two grand.

Ciel couldn't stop grimacing the entire time, practically growling at all the seedy men who foamed at the mouth to have one platonic night with the girls.

'Poor things I hope they stick those killer heels in some eyeballs if those fuckers even lay a finger on them. This was such a bad idea stupid hunger. Stupid being broke. Stupid Sebastian.'

Ciel huffed at the thought of his boss, looking down at his boots as the second male was auctioned off for a whopping sixty dollars.

'Ouch. Guess dick isn't really a hot commodity these days. Looks like I'll be embarrassing myself tonight.'

"Oh-ho, guys. Saving the best for last! Let's get this firecracker off the stage and into your arms! Bidding starts at fifty dollars for Ciel!"

Ciel slumped lower onto his chair, thin legs spreading wider as he wanted to melt into the plastic of the seat. He sank deeper and lolled his head to the side as if feigning death, until the bids started coming in.

"Six hundred." An older woman dressed all in black with short bleach blonde hair held up her slender hand. She was in a thin turtle neck, the all-business pencil skirt hugging her slender curves.

Ciel raised a brow and smiled as he looked right at her. 'Send me out to slaughter that woman is fabulous.'

"A thousand." A familiar voice caught Ciel's attention this time, and he released a breath of disgust when he saw William holding up an arrogant bidding finger.

"Wow! A thousand already! Do I hear fifteen hundred? Fifteen hundred anyone?"

"Two grand." The mysterious woman spoke in a velvety voice, her dark eyes locked onto the contestant.

"A-OH! Twenty-five hundred!" Mey blurted out in excitement. She didn't even have that much money but knew that Ciel was a prized piece so she wanted to desperately play along.

"Oooh, I like her – gimme her!" Ciel pointed to his co-worker and cutely waved.

"Twenty-seven hundred." William dared to bid again.

"Do I hear three thousand! Three thousand anyone?"

"Three thousand!" A seedy looking man grunted as he held his arm up, the stains in his armpit noticed by all around him.

'Oh please no please anyone but that guy just kill me shoot me right here I don't want to do this anymore.'

"Thirty-five hundred." Will's voice rose in volume.

"Four thousand." The woman clad in black chimed like she had all the money in the world and William made a face and turned around in defeat, pushing his glasses up to grasp onto the only morsel of dignity he had left.

"Forty-two hundred." Armpits shouted.

"Forty-five."

'No way…who is she? Forty-five hundred…holy shit what does she want from me.' Ciel licked his lips as his eyes darted to the woman. He noticed how put together she was, perfect hair perfect makeup, a professional appearance, an air of wealth exuding her atmosphere.

"Forty-FIVE, wow! This is the biggest auction in history folks now do I hear forty-six? Forty-six hundred dollars for our lovely contestant over here! Okay well that looks like our winner - forty-five hundred going once, twice – "

"Five thousand dollars."

The crowd gasped and turned at the voice, and Ciel's heart crawled up to his throat the instant he saw Sebastian.

The man made his way through the crowd with his arm raised mid-bid, and when he locked eyes with his employee he licked his lips because Ciel was just that beautiful.

"Five THOUSAND dollars wow! Do we have anyone else? Anyone?!" The host was in disbelief as he looked around, noticing the previous high-bidder had left as well, and he jumped up excitedly as he pointed to Ciel with his entire hand.

"Five thousand for Ciel going once! Five thousand going twice! **SOLD**! Five  _thousand_  dollars to the sharply-dressed man in black - congratulations!"

..

 

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

Ciel released a breath like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and the longer he stared at his high-bidder of a boss he couldn't help but smile.

'Five grand...what an idiot, he could have had me for free.'

A blue eye rolled as Ciel got up from his seat, turning his head slightly to the left to see a shocked Mey and unimpressed Bard.

The purple-haired girl fanned herself and laughed as the crowd clapped, and she turned towards Bard as her fingers still clasped around his bicep.

"I can't believe it!"

"Five big ones - you have to be fucking kidding me." Bard grunted and tried to ignore the way he was being groped. "The kid is already in too deep - he didn't need money to prove himself."

"You oaf, don't you see how romantic it is? He wants Ciel to know that it's not just a game..." the girl jumped up and down as she watched her coworker walk to the edge of the stage, "ah! It's so cute! I've never seen Sea-bass like this - I just want to squeeze the shit out of both of them look at how they look at each other! Are you looking? LOOK!"

"Argh, rip my arm off why don't you, I'm obviously looking!"

"Oh shut up, stop acting like a baby you have muscle."

"Do I?"

Mey released a nervous breath for the first time when her eyes shifted from Ciel to Bard, and she slid her fingers off of the man like his sculpted arm was too hot to handle.

"Go to hell, don't get all arrogant!"

"What, you were squeezing the shit out of me!"

"Shut up before I squeeze something else!"

Bard was the one to blush it up this time, and he coughed at the way the girl blurted out such a suggestive threat.

"Ugh I didn't mean it like that you pervert! I'm going back to the booth to clean up, don't follow me!"

"But-"

"I said DON'T!"

Before the blond could even mumble out a nervous response he watched Mey turn on her deadly heels and walk right out of the crowd. The man swallowed and watched her until she was consumed by the crowd, turning back towards the stage when he felt embarrassed for feeling so flustered.

..

"Mr. Phantomhive, please let your high bidder escort you to the booth below for details of your lovely dinner! Thank you ladies and gentleman for joining us tonight - this is by far the most successful auction to date!" The host gave the crowd a wave and dismissed them with a bow, the mess of people now scattering away from the stage.

The tips of Ciel's boots tapped onto the edge of the platform and he locked eyes with the man who just bid five grand on a single night out. The male looked down and his boss stared up, the man confident and handsome as he gave his employee a smile.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Ciel smiled back and shook his head when a hand extended to help him off of the stage.

"Even if I'm an idiot you're still obligated to have dinner with me tonight."

"I don't know if you know this but I'm a glutton - I'd go on a date with anyone if they gave me food."

"Is that right?"

"Well...I guess it depends how hungry I am."

"And how hungry are you?"

"For you?" Ciel bit his lip and eyed the man from head to toe, every inch of that body so fine that it made his heart beat hard. "Well I guess I'd be lying if I said being fed by you didn't excite me."

Sebastian wrapped his long fingers over the male's booted ankle, and he tugged on it as his head tilted back up to Ciel.

"Come here."

"Someone's grabby, look at you."

"Come on, let's go."

"Your grip is insane. I like being on the stage - did you see all those bidders? Who knew I was so popular."

"I saw it all right, and I'm going to murder William for even thinking he could bet on you."

"William SHMILLIAM! Even if he won I would have gone for the food."

"Are you serious?"

"What I just told you how bad I got it for munchy-munches don't act all surprised it's not like I'm OH I don't know - letting him suck my dick in some alley?"

"Okay. Fine. Now get off of the stage before I do it for you."

Ciel smiled when his boss' eyebrow twitched in anger, loving every single thing about it. He yanked his leg away from the hold, twirled his index finger in the air and lifted his chin to finally give his orders.

"Turn around."

"Just give me your hand, here - you can have both now hurry up." Sebastian reached up with both arms lifted only to have them rudely swatted away by the likes of Ciel's playful paw.

"No. I want a ride."

"Well you're not getting one."

"Tch, turn around stop being a stubborn horse!"

"Call me that one more time and I-"

"HORSE! BIG DUMB HORSE! I WANT A RIDE! HORSE-RIDE, SADDLE UP!" Ciel stamped in place like a kid and screamed so everyone could hear, and he happily laughed when he watched the man turn around like the obedient stallion that he was.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and mumbled under his breath when he felt the heavy slump of Ciel jumping onto his back. The slam of his body caused the man to stumble slightly, but he quickly grabbed Ciel's thighs and regained his footing.

Thin arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck and the younger gasped out a breath when he felt how sturdy those shoulders really were. Ciel hummed as he grew more impressed, and his mouth soon pushed into the man's ear.

"How does it feel to be carrying a five thousand dollar prize?"

"More like five thousand pounds."

Ciel laughed and buried his face into the side of Sebastian's throat, nuzzling into it as they began walking. The scent of freshly washed hair and skin had the male smiling more that he should have, and his eye lidded this time because being on the man's back was more exhilarating that he could have imagined.

"God you smell good."

"Do I?" The words barely escaped coherently as Sebastian was trying his best to walk straight without having anyone notice how much he adored this himself.

"You do - it makes me want to smell every inch of you."

"Ciel, don't. You're heavy as it is."

"Don't what? You're big and strong, you're lifting me up like I weigh nothing at all."

"Don't turn me on when I'm upset."

Ciel's eyebrows curved in concern and he finally looked forward and saw where they were going.

"Wait...where are we going we're supposed to go to the charity booth. Wait. Why are you pissed off look if I'm really too heavy I can-"

"I told William not to get close to you but he didn't listen."

Ciel watched as they approached the four-eyed dick sucker, the male nervous that his boss would really hurt the guy. Arms grabbed on tight when Sebastian shifted the body that rode him, and Ciel had to admit he was getting more nervous by the second.

"He's completely harmless baby just let it go no need to act all crazyhorse!"

"Will" Sebastian's voice said it all as the name practically grunted out of the throat, the salesman turning and making a face when he saw the man who's cock he coveted more than anything in the world.

"Sebastia-"

"What did I tell you last night?"

Golden eyes shifted from Sebastian to Ciel and then back again, and the man nervously laughed as both palms lifted out in defense.

"I remember but, see...I was just going to take him out for the night."

"Take him out? You were going to take him out...for almost three grand?"

Ciel smiled this time, his arms hanging loose over broad shoulders as he rested his cheek over his boss' throat.

"Baby did you do that to his face? What a bruise...you boys shouldn't fight over little old me."

"I punched him because he wanted to fuck you."

"Oh dang - is that true?" Ciel smiled and looked up to William, playfully speaking as if to an excited dog. "Is that what you wanted, huh boy?!"

"I...well, yes. Fine. I admit it I wanted you. You're a rude little shit and you have a mouth on you - do you blame me for wanting more after that kiss?"

Sebastian jerked in place like he was about to attack before Ciel tugged on the reins of his hair and whispered into the man's ear.

"Shh, shh. Calm down you look like you could rip him in two. Let me handle this."

"Can I kill him?" Sebastian whispered between clenched teeth, squeezing the male's thighs because he was just that angry.

"Not yet, baby."

"SO. Will." Ciel cheerfully looked back up and widened his eye as he spoke. "You DO realize I just kissed you to piss this guy off, right?"

"I don't care, your tongue was so sweet I wanted to return the favor and taste you from behind."

"Taste me from...ugh, what?!"

"I wanted to eat you out you get it don't you?"

Lips pushed into Sebastian's ear once again and Ciel snarled in disgust.

"That's it - kill him."

"Not yet."

"Can you two stop whispering to each other I'm RIGHT HERE. I can hear you you know. Idiots." Will pushed his glasses up and snarled, eyeing the way Ciel was all over his colleague. "Have a little decency."

"Decency? Did he just say decency?!" Ciel rasped into his boss' ear nice and loud to mock the guy, only to get a low reply in return.

"Let's show him how decent we can get."

The two shared a glance only for a second before Ciel grabbed the man's face with both hands, yanked it to the side, and went right for that gorgeous mouth.

Jaws dropped and tongues wrapped all over each other, much to the disgust of a watching William Spears. The suckling and slurping was bad enough, but when Ciel started to moan out every breath the guy cleared his throat and took a step towards them.

"That's. Disgusting."

Sebastian ravaged those lips for his own benefit now, balancing Ciel so he could lift a leg and kick William hard right on his thigh.

The force of the blow was so severe that the man stumbled back and fell, and Ciel watched as William hit the pavement as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Hah...fuck. God how do you do that."

"THAT FUCKING HURT YOU BEAST."

Sebastian was in another world as he licked the flavor of Ciel off of his lips, and the man closed his eyes and gave the mouth another kiss, and another and another.

William hissed in pain as he got to his feet, bending down to hold his injury as the couple continued kissing over and over, closed mouth, small nips, gentle flicks of the tongue and then another full-blown makeout session with face sucking so lewd it started drawing a crowd.

"You two make me sick." The salesman curled his lip and straightened his suit, lifting his head high like he didn't just get kicked to the ground. With a limp in his step and anger in his eyes he finally walked away, wanting nothing to do with the two who were now causing a scene.

Ciel smiled as his tongue was being shoved into, and he curled the muscle over the roof of his boss' mouth before he gave a final kiss and tried to catch his breath to speak.

"Fuck...I can kiss you all night long."

"Do you want to?"

"I'd die of excessive boners."

"I could kiss them too."

"God shut up shut up put me down before my dick hears you."

Sebastian laughed and leaned back, releasing the thighs until he heard the thunk of heavy boots step onto the floor. Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's waist and hugged him tight, both men smiling as they flirted like no one was around.

"THERE you are! We were scared you two wandered off somewhere!" A busty girl approached the two, the tightest shirt imaginable on her chest sporting the logo of the charity event. Her long lashes lifted and fell when she caught sight of Sebastian, and the clipboard she held was squeezed towards her chest to create the cushion of cleavage.

"Ah, wow...you're so lucky getting such a hot guy for your high bidder."

"Really, you think this guy is hot?" Ciel mauled his boss' waist as he tightly squeezed, smashing his face into the man's shoulder as he watched the girl check the tall thing out like a piece of meat.

"Super...super hot."

"That's weird I just don't see it."

"WHAT how can you not see it he looks like a freaking GOD."

"Maybe because he's actually my brother and has this sick obsessive fetish for me - isn't that right, bro?"

The girl raised a brow as she handed the clipboard to Sebastian, the man's beauty ensnaring the poor thing so bad that she could barely pay attention.

"That's, um...either way, here. You need to sign this before giving your donation."

Ciel removed his hands from the man's waist and stood next to him, slinging an arm over broad shoulders as he read the document.

"Wait a minute wait a minute - it says here no sex. The whole point was for me to fuck this guy after our date so maybe those terms and conditions need to be revised, yes?"

"What, ew! You're RELATED how can you say that?!"

"Who said taking a dip in your own gene pool was ever a crime?"

"Gross! It IS a crime!"

Sebastian looked up at the girl and saw the disgusted expression on her face, playing along just for the sake of Ciel.

"He's only teasing, we're not brothers - I'm his step-father."

"Okay WHAT?! You're married?! Why would you bid on your own SON?!"

"Punishment. He's a bad kid, has no self-control. Ever since he's been living under my roof he's had to abide by my rules. Rule number one: father's always right." The man grabbed Ciel's ass and gave it a squeeze so rough that the younger gasped out his breath.

"Th-that is...so wrong."

"Is this wrong?" Ciel got on the tips of his boots and tilted his head to whisper onto Sebastian's mouth, trying so hard not to smile but failing miserably.

"Stick out your tongue and show her how close we are."

Sebastian's eyelids lowered and he licked the supple lips, lewdly tasting the male like he was about to feast on that smiling mouth. "As my son you know I can't control myself once you put out."

"Kiss me."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll find another dad to fuck."

Sebastian massaged the ass that suffocated his palm and despite their little show the man was getting turned on just by the touch.

"If you do that I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to speak."

"Ah god, I'm not playing anymore, kiss me. Sebastian please, please-"

The sound of the begging made Sebastian lose it, and the two were all over each other once again. Lips slipped over lips, tongues over tongues as heavy breaths escaped between their connection. Sebastian almost dropped the clipboard when he jerked his arm to slip his hand lower over the swell of flesh.

Ciel felt his ass being groped and he moaned when long digits slid beneath the mounds and stuffed between his legs. No one had ever ventured that low yet alone felt him up in such a way, yet he immediately curved his back so the fingers could dig deeper.

The girl swallowed, her eyes only on Sebastian as she got hot over the scene. Those hands seemed like they could do some serious damage, gripping hard and rough and without any sense of control. Her gaze slid down the long body and her heart almost stopped when she saw the man force Ciel into his chest and give a lewd roll of his hips.

"Guys, hah...wow..."

Ciel rolled his eye to the girl as he was being manhandled by his apparent father, and as his boss' tongue pushed out and right back in he gave her a possessive glare.

"I uh...I mean please heh - if you don't mind." Pink-polished nails delicately patted onto Sebastian's arm, and the girl couldn't help but cop a feel herself. "Can I get in on this too?"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed, his arm jerked back at the touch and he lifted his lips from Ciel's. Both of their mouths were red and used, and the man continued to hold the male by his ass as he turned to the nuisance.

"It's the only way he calms down."

"Yeah he was disciplining me good, mm!" Ciel laughed when his ass was spanked in response, and the two looked at one another before staring back at the girl.

"Wow you look like you're ready to ravage my dad here, baby."

"He's something else...he's huge."

Sebastian only looked at Ciel as he took zero interest in the woman, both eyes locked onto the way his employee sent the girl a half-impressed stare.

"He's a big boy all right - aren't you baby?"

Their hips were pressed into one another as Sebastian said nothing, the purple scarf that wrapped around Ciel's neck now messy and undone and revealing the enormous hickey from only a few hours prior.

"I _love_ big boys. Plus I'm single. I mean, well - you know. Does your dad like to have fun? I like fun, I'd like some fun with him."

"Fun?" Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's neck and looked up at him, his voice low and turned on the second his eye met those lips. "Fun is his middle name."

The clipboard was hastily pressed into the girl's chest and once she took hold of it Sebastian slid his hand up from the male's ass to his lower back. In the next second the man leaned down and kissed Ciel on his throat, causing the younger to tilt his head to the side in response.

"Mm, Sebastian- ah shit your teeth." Ciel breathed out when the scarf slid from his neck and down to the floor, the mouth that just ravaged his lips now going right for his jugular.

A hot tongue lapped at the flesh as canine's dug into the same bruised spot, the action more gentle than before as messy kisses were breathed all over the warm throat.

"You make my mouth fucking water." Sebastian spoke to the skin as he licked the male from throat to jaw. "I want to take you."

Ciel breathed hard, mouth open and mind lost, eye closing when the man gave another sensual roll of his hips.

"Y-you guys...shit. My manager's coming you better stop!"

The girl gave her warning but the couple didn't move an inch, and she darted her head towards the approaching host of the event.

"EXCUSE ME!" The man with the ability to sport sunglasses indoors violently cleared his throat as he stepped in front of the girl. "We REALLY need you guys to sign these papers so the auction can be validated, you can't just be all over each other in the middle of the floor you're starting to attract crowds!"

Sebastian kissed off of throat and straightened his back, using the hand that was once holding the clipboard to wipe his vicious mouth.

Ciel tucked his head beneath his boss' chin as he hugged him tight, and he spoke before his boss could even gather the composure to speak.

"We were kind of in the middle of something."

"In the middle of something? You're in PUBLIC! Look you can't be doing this as our contestant. The rules are NO inappropriate touching, NO kissing, NO sex, and absolutely NO dry humping in the middle of a walkway!" The man released a flustered grunt and shoved his own clipboard into Ciel's shoulder. "Now PLEASE sign this ASAP!"

Sebastian was about to get all crazy over the action until Ciel laughed it off and grabbed the board, smiling up at the man so he wouldn't decapitate the host.

"He's right, baby. Stop snarling at him and sign the release yeah?"

Sebastian went from glaring at the man to looking back to his employee, and he snatched the paperwork with a brutish snort.

"Took me hours to tame him - you should be so lucky." Ciel winked at the host and stepped aside as his boss needed both hands to fulfill his requirements.

The younger smiled and hummed when Sebastian pulled his checkbook out of his back pocket, and he softly head-butted the man in the back before leaning in close to watch him scribble the digits.

"Five thousand big ones. Am I really worth it?"

Sebastian playfully elbowed the male in his ribs before sending him a handsome smile.

"You're worthless."

"AUGH! Scuse?!"

"I meant priceless. Priceless."

Ciel blurted out a laugh and kissed the man on his lips before turning back to the host, arms crossing to show how serious he was.

"THE TRANSACTION IS...COMPLETE!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed past his employee to hand the paperwork over to the host, grabbing Ciel by his waist and yanking him back into his chest.

"There. You have my five grand - anything else?"

"Thank you. So as you read, the date is to be held in the hotel restaurant tonight. There will be chaperones there as well for the contestant's safety. Here's all the info you need as well as the contestant's payoff. If you have any questions direct them to Lisa here."

Ciel took the paper indicating time and place and sighed before stuffing it into his back pocket along with the cash. The girl still remained and the male eyed her as she continued to undress his boss with every flutter of her eyelashes.

"So...Lisa, was it? You're so obsessed with my boss you can't even help it can you."

"Um, first you said you were brothers, then he was your step-dad...now he's your boss?"

"I'm whatever he wants me to be." Sebastian's voice deepened as he spoke to his employee instead of the girl, nudging his nose into the male's temple as sweet as can be.

"Isn't he adorable? So obedient, a real thoroughbred." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's jaw and forced the man to look at the girl. "At least give her the time of day before you break her heart, baby."

The woman licked her lips and bit them, pushing her arms together so her breasts would could bait the man.

"Hi, I'm Lisa. You're...I mean you like women too, right? Want to fool around before your date, we can go up to my hotel room."

"I only like men."

"Hu-ho! Baby don't lie! She's INVITING you. I mean even though the guy you just paid five grand for is right here in the flesh she's completely ignoring me and asking you out, show some respect!"

"You must be able to get it up with girls right? Even though you like guys? Come on I'll be gentle." The girl pressed her palm over Sebastian's bicep and let a small moan slip past her lips. " _I'll even do anal you're that sexy_."

Ciel had never felt so insulted and it took all of his willpower not to slap that hand away from his boss. He internally fumed but was all smiles on the outside, and he knocked his head back into Sebastian's chest to speak to the man.

"Did you hear that? Anal. What a charmer. She thinks you're _sexy,_ Sebastian." Ciel pushed himself out of the grip on his waist and turned towards him, pouting as he nudged his head towards the girl. "Would you like to fuck her?"

"Never."

Ciel opened his mouth in fake surprise as he looked towards Lisa and then back to the man.  _"No?_  Aw, and why not? She' _s_  hot and willing, wouldn't you agree?"

The girl smiled and squeezed the arm, her mouth practically watering. "I am pretty hot, aren't I? Come on we're at a sex convention - fuck me, live a little so what if I'm a girl."

Sebastian rolled his shoulder until the grip on his arm finally fell, and he looked to Ciel and reached out for him by grabbing his hand.

"I only want him."

Ciel had enough when the woman checked him out with disgust on her lips, acting like he had just ripped the man from her mandibles.

"Ew but he's...I mean you could do WAY better than that he's not even worth five dollars yet alone five thousand."

Sebastian had laced their digits together and he squeezed the attachment so hard that Ciel winced. When the man's lip started to curl he was abruptly stopped by a soft kiss, rendering him momentarily speechless.

"Tell her, baby." Ciel whispered onto the mouth and repeated himself so she could hear once he stood back by his side.

"Explain it to her, let her know why you want nothing to do with her."

Sebastian's eyes shamelessly stared into the woman and he lifted his fine jaw the moment Ciel rested his head on his shoulders to listen.

"He's beautiful, you're ugly. You do nothing for me sexually - my dick is hard just because he's touching me. I want to do things to him that you couldn't even fathom because your feeble mind could never contemplate such raw emotion. You're shallow and vapid, you have no personality. He's intelligent and appealing - he has a rich, complicated and alluring mind that makes me want to know everything about him. I regret knowing even your name. He tempts me to the point where I start to lose control, I have absolutely zero attraction to you whatsoever. You have no value and would never stand a chance with me - he's worth more than this small fortune, more than all the money I have, and I'm  _still_  chasing after him. He won't let me just have him, I have to work for it - I have to earn it. And I like that - I love it. I could have you with the snap of my fingers, you're that cheap. I like to be tested and I love a challenge, you could never do that for me. He does that and more - I want him and not you, he stimulates every part of my mind and body and yet my brain cannot even register your bleak existence - it's that simple. I don't like you."

Ciel froze - his hand slipping out of his boss' palm as his body took a step back in shock. With mouth almost open in disbelief he watched as the girl snapped and sent a violent slap right to his boss' face.

"Fuck you, jerk! I don't want your gay ass anyway you tiny-dicked piece of shit!" Lisa held her own hand as it hurt from the force, and she turned so fast to walk away that the two men couldn't even believe it.

"Ugh, that hurt." Sebastian held his cheek and readjusted his jaw, looking towards Ciel as the sting of a woman scorned made his flesh pulse.

Ciel's heart was erratic as he still couldn't process the words that were just spoken, so he peered up to his boss and swallowed. "Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"That..." a smile cracked on to Ciel's lips as his breathing evened out, his eye now wide with disbelief, "was the GAYEST thing that's ever happened to me! Oh my god - you got it so bad for me it's UNREAL!"

"So what if I do?" The man yanked at his prize again, swiping at Ciel's waist until their torsos slammed into one another. "Do you hate it?"

"I..."

"Is this enough proof that I want you or do you need more?"

"I don't know what I need."

"Let me show you." Sebastian lifted a hand and cupped the male's left cheek as he leaned down for a kiss. They both closed their eyes and their hearts wildly thumped, each set of lips opening to deepen their attachment.

The man felt desperate as he kissed his employee, his eyelids lifting to get a good look at Ciel. The silk of the eye patch wrinkled and in the next moment the man slowed the rolling of their tongues and gently tucked his finger beneath the string.

The black fabric lifted before Ciel could even notice, and as soon as his lips were left unoccupied he realized his marred eye was exposed - and then kissed.

"What the fuck?!" The male felt his insides twist with unease as his insecurities were now on public display. Ciel shoved his boss off of him and covered his eye with his palm as he felt the onset of another attack bubble deep within him.

"Why would you do that how dare you fucking do that!"

"I'm sorry I was just-"

"NO! You don't just do that to me! Can't you see I was fucked up huh?! And you think it's okay to lift my patch and kiss me there? You thought it was fucking sweet or something well I don't like that I HATE it I hate that shit! And you! Thinking you're suave by holding back your disgust and kissing my scar isn't HELPING!"

"No, that's not how it is I never meant to-"

"FUCK YOU! I'm out of here! Don't ever touch my eye again do you hear me?! I don't know you well enough to tell you about my fucking injury and I sure as hell don't know you well enough to let you FUCK ME so get over it! No matter how much you sweet-talk me I'm not falling for it so give it up and go fuck some other freak for your own amusement!"

Ciel was out of control, every word that came out of his mouth a jumbled mess as he was acting out of defense instead of being level-headed. He didn't even know what he was saying or care about how hurt his boss seemed, and in the heat of it all he checked the man with his shoulder and walked away from him like he was ashamed of his own actions.

Sebastian closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the locks as he released a breath.

'Why do I keep messing up.'

* * *

The calming crackle of nicotine eased Ciel's nerves as he stood outside of the convention center and smoked. It was finally starting to get dark and the air was growing colder, a sudden gust of wind whipping hard into the male as he smiled and held his phone to his ear.

"What, don't believe me?"

" _No, I believe you it's just...so much to process_." The voice of a concerned Alois spoke on the other end, still in shock after his friend told him every detail of the day from catching his boss in the alley to the auction. " _So...tell me you're okay at least after what he did to you_."

"I'm fine. I just started getting that sickening feeling you know, the one I get when people see my eye. And I just flew off the handle it was kind of embarrassing."

" _Do you still feel sick? We've been talking for almost an hour you should be calm by now_."

"Yeah but only thanks to you."

" _I'd drop anything to talk to you, you know that._ " Alois spoke sweetly, all too familiar with having to calm his friend down after an attack.

"God you're so fucking cute. I miss you. I'm going to squeeze you the second I see you."

" _No way, go squeeze that behemoth boss of yours_!"

"Aw baby don't be jealous, you know I still love you." Ciel laughed as he released a large puff of smoke, the white cloud curling into the frigid air.

" _Yea you better I even went to go check on Black Mamba today just for your dumb ass_."

"Ah!" Ciel's eyes widened at the name of his child. "How is she?"

" _Ciel..._ "

"What?"

" _She's a fucking car. A piece of shit car to be exact_."

"UAAH! How  _dare_  you! Don't make me hang up on you, Alois she means the world to me and you know it!"

" _Whatever. Look I gotta get ready for work I just got out of the shower when you called and I'm still in my towel._ "

"That's sexy. Send me a pic."

" _I don't think so_."

"So are you touching yourself - like to my voice?"

" _Yeah because I get off on you telling me how in love you are. I have a raging boner_."

Ciel grunted, his face flushed unknowingly as he threw the cigarette onto the ground. "I never said that shit!"

" _Oh. My. God. You are totally blushing right now - I can hear it. I can literally HEAR the blood rushing to your cheeks, damn that blush is loud - it's screaming at me!_ "

"Fuck you, shut up! I don't blush, YOU blush! You blushing blusher you! Stop accusing people of blushing when you're the mayor of blushville, Blushois!"

" _Blushois, seriously that's all you got?_ "

"Shut up!"

" _Oh now you're really making me hard. Mmm, Ciel. Tell me more about how you've fallen in love - ah yeah, so good. Ah fuck, I want to come all over that blush of yours_." Alois couldn't help but let out a soft laugh when he heard his friend choke.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO SEX ME UP! How dare you! You insult me? ME?! With your sexy-sex seductress tone I DON'T THINK SO!"

" _Oh my god calm down you've made one scene too many today, baby_."

Ciel flattened his shirt like he wasn't just a flustered mess and cleared his throat, speaking more softly into the phone this time.

"Well I GUESS I'll let you go then. It's almost time for my forced date."

" _You'll be okay. Just...you know. Don't have sex_."

"No, yeah...I know. It just slips my mind when I'm with him." Ciel hugged his waist and felt goose bumps prickle the skin of his arms, watching as crowds of people walked through the entrance doors. "He's really messing me up."

" _It's because you like him. Look, don't worry. It sounds like he's really into you and if he is he'll wait. It's no big deal. We waited like a month after going out until we had sex, remember_?"

"How could I forget, I was dying to touch you since the first day I saw you."

Alois laughed again, the familiar sound making Ciel smile as he recalled the two in their early teens.

" _And it was worth it, wasn't it_?"

"God yes. You crawled on top of me and begged for it and I lost control and fucked you until the sun came up."

" _Heh, aw. It was cute, you were so scared of hurting me._ "

"It hurt though, didn't it?"

" _Your dick was above average even at that age of course it hurt you idiot. But I endured it because I wanted it. And you'll do the same when that schlongasaurus-rex pounds it into you_."

"WHAT NO! Agh I don't want to think about it Alois I'll be ripped in HALF no, NO way nu-uh NO!"

" _Oh stop being such a baby, you'll give the poor guy even more insecurities._ "

"Poor guy? POOR guy?! I'm the one that's going to get a fucking submarine slammed up into my virgin ass I think if anyone's a poor guy it's ME."

" _Tch, look. I gotta go you're such a phone slut - I have shit to do._ "

"Fine. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow I think I need a drink."

There was a pause on the other end of the line as Alois couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he spoke slowly into the phone because he was just that shocked.

" _You...can't be serious. You always say 'let's go get fucked up' and all you do is watch me get drunk and then take care of me - it's no fun. Now you want to go out for realsies_?"

"The realest realsies. I want to drink. And I won't feel safe around anyone else but you - I seriously have to get over this fucking trauma it's too daunting for my otherwise fabulous lifestyle."

" _Let's just talk about this tomorrow. I'll be at your place when you get back, okay_?"

"Okay. I want to see you naked on my bed when I get there."

" _Cool I'll fart up the sheets for you_."

"Deal"

" _Later, love you_."

"Love you too." Ciel smiled and tapped his phone, stuffing it back into his pocket when he finally looked up.

The male was startled and placed his hand over his heart as he jerked back in shock, eyebrows soon furrowing the instant he saw his boss walk over to him.

"Jesus you fucking scared me! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough for me to crave a cigarette."

Sebastian was still in his all-black suit, the only thing messed was his hair as he kept swiping it back in frustration as he spent the last hour looking everywhere for Ciel.

"Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you before. I just get really freaked out when people touch my eye."

"You said you loved him."

"...huh?"

"Right now on the phone, you told whoever you were talking to that you love them."

"Uh. Yeah. It was Alois."

Sebastian felt that surge of jealousy coursing through his veins yet he did nothing but fuel the emotion.

"I thought you said you broke up, but now you're telling him you love him?"

Ciel lifted an eyebrow in confusion because to him loving Alois was the most normal thing in the world.

"I kind of DO love him? He's my best friend!"

"Right, and when was the last time you fucked him?"

"WHAT?!"

"The last time your dick went into his ugly fucking asshole-"

The man was cut off the instant Ciel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the side of the building. Ciel's emotions went from confused to enraged, and he yanked the cloth once again only to slam him back down.

"Don't you ever - and I mean EVER talk about him like that again do you understand me? Mention ANY fucking part of his body like he's garbage and I will beat your fucking face in you better believe it."

"So you're having sex with him I take it."

"What the? HUH? What the fuck is wrong with you?! First of all I TOLD you at the club that we broke up almost three years ago and secondly if I WAS going out with him I wouldn't ever cheat on him! I don't go around letting people suck my dick or take a fucking peek like you do, I'm not that low!"

Sebastian still wasn't satisfied, his head thunking onto the wall as he grunted at the way he was being handled.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"THREE YEARS. THAT'S HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I SLEPT WITH HIM OKAY? ARE YOU LISTENING? DO YOU GET IT? MY DICK NO PUSH FOR THREE YEAR."

Sebastian pushed himself off of the building and out of Ciel's grasp, only to swipe a hand through his hair in frustration once again when he started scrambling for more questions to fan his flames of jealousy.

"What is he to you, why is he so important?"

Ciel breathed out a laugh like he was speaking to an idiot, and he quickly composed himself in preparation of telling his boss about his relationship with Alois.

"Look. I'm going to tell you something right now, the absolute truth. It's something that you and I need to get over if anything is ever going to happen between us do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Okay. About Alois. We dated for three years - you know this already. We broke up right before my accident and when I say accident I mean the night my eye and my shoulder and my entire world was stripped right from me. Alois was still right beside me even though I hurt him. Not only did he take care of me every day for months during my recovery but he fed me, he bathed me, he listened to me. He's been through so much even before I met him and if anyone deserves happiness it's him. He's my best friend but he's more than that. He's everything to me, he's the person who knows everything about me he's my world he's my savior. I look up to him because I've never met anyone as selfless as he is, as caring or loving. I love him with all my heart, Sebastian. I truly love him and my life would be meaningless without him and I need him - but it isn't like that anymore. We hug and kiss and I sleep next to him because he's the only one who makes me feel safe, but I swear to you what we had - our romance - is over. It was over the second I broke his heart and it's been over for years and years and we've both moved on. I'm not in love with him. I don't want to have sex with him and we will never be a couple. So yes, I love him. But not your type of love. Not your fucking in some back-alley type of love or the type of love that you run around doing stupid shit because you're falling for another person type of love. He's my family. I'd kill for him. And if you ever speak bad about him again - I'll kill you too."

Sebastian looked down to the floor and then back up to Ciel, and he licked his lips before speaking because his mouth had grown dry from his frustrations.

"I'm sorry. About kissing your eye and about calling your friend names. I have...I get jealous very easily..."

"Really I haven't noticed." Ciel felt relieved and he walked up to his boss, lifting his hand to give the man's elbow a squeeze. "Are you okay? What are you thinking about - tell me."

"I just feel..." Sebastian felt like an idiot because he had already fallen so badly and he didn't know what to do. "Maybe I rushed into this a little too quickly."

"...what?"

"I just saw you and I admit you intrigued me but after talking to you and watching you I wanted you all to myself. I fucked up about five times in one day, my jealousy is disgusting, I jump to conclusions I mean I'm not even sure you have any interest in me. Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead."

Ciel's orb rolled in it's socket and he spoke with a slight attitude, unable to believe some of the man's words.

"Are you serious?! Ahead? AHEAD? Baby you are SO DEEP into the Ciel-pit that there is no escape! If anything you said to Titties McGee over there was true then how could you even think of saying you should quit? Or is that what you want - you blew five grand for nothing?"

"The money wasn't important, I just wanted to have dinner with you."

"Then why didn't you ASK me?!"

"I don't know okay! Because I fucked up with William and with that kid and I know you don't trust me anymore so I wanted to show you how serious I am. It's hard for me too, this isn't easy. I haven't tried to get anyone's attention in a million years I have no idea what I'm doing."

Ciel stared at the man's face and then looked down to his finely-clothed body, a lump in his throat as he gave the arm another squeeze.

"You haven't tried to get anyone's attention because people would line up just to sleep with you - the only difference is I can't. That's why you're not used to it, but it's not because of you. You're...I mean I don't have to tell you how gorgeous you are, you wake up in that body every morning and see it, right?"

"No, it's not like that-"

"Let me finish. Look - you want me, I know. You're a man and you act like a man and you want to grab me and fuck me like one too. I get it. But it's not that simple with me. I'm broken, or...I guess I'm damaged. It's, hah, mean I don't want to get into it but it's a result of what happened to me."

"Who broke you?" Sebastian's brows curved in anger and he could feel his heart beating faster the longer he realized the male was badly injured by the hands of another.

"That's not important."

"Like hell it isn't. Tell me what happened to you."

"Sebastian. Calm down." Ciel's hand glided up the man's shoulder until it reached the back of his neck, and the male massaged the skin with the motions of his digits. "You get angry so easily."

"I'm sorry it just makes me want to fight knowing that someone hurt you. Are you okay now? I know you have your scars, what I mean is-"

"I'm fine. I just get a little weird when it comes to sex...I know that's a big deal I mean it's fine if you don't want to do this anymore...I guess."

"But in the security office when I went down on you-"

"Ah - see! Heh the thing is it's uh...it's complicated. That doesn't make me panic because-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." The man cupped Ciel's cheek with a warm palm and looked into his only working eye. "I just want to know if I hurt you in any way."

"No, of course not. It was amazing, that wasn't a lie. My thighs were shaking I could barely escape the place; I could do that every day and not get tired of it."

"Can I do it again?"

"A-what?"

"I want to do it again without my hands being bound. I want to make you feel good." Sebastian kissed the set of lips and smiled at the way Ciel released a breath. "We don't have to of course. I probably shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry."

"DON'T BE SILLY!" Ciel was hot just thinking about how skilled the man was at sucking, and he tried to hide his desperation by giving his boss a sweet kiss.

"I'd love it if you did it again."

"Then let's go - right now."

"Wait...what?!"

"We still have thirty minutes before the dinner, I want to spend that time on my knees and between your legs."

"Hah, god. That's the hottest thing anyone's ever said to me what the fuck."

"I have an idea - let's go."

"N-now? Right now? Now as in this instant like NOWISH now-now?!"

"Come on." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and laced their fingers together before taking off running, his long legs taking strides way too large for Ciel to keep up.

"Wait! Quit galloping so fast and slow down!" The male's booted feet ran faster and faster, and it wasn't until then that Ciel realized he hated exercise more than any vegetable that ever graced the insides of his mouth. 'I'm going to throw up I'm going to vomit I'm going to shit I'm going to die that's it this is the end of me, this is it! Ciel Phantomhive dead at 21 from running for thirty seconds oh god my legs are falling off they're detaching they’re ripping how do people do this on a daily basis. Humans were not made to be this physically active oh god I think I have a hernia cramp CRAMP my weak little legs are cramping!'

"We've been running for like TEN MILES I'm tired and out of breath! Where are we GOING?!"

"We've been running for less than ten seconds, Ciel - endure it." Sebastian gave the hand a gentle squeeze and glanced over his shoulder to make sure the male was okay, their heavy footsteps echoing in the enormous parking lot.

"We're going somewhere where we can finally be alone."

..

* * *

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

The two males ran down the side of the convention center, their hands connected as hot breaths exhaled into the cold night air. The sound of heavy boots and dress shoes crunched against the loose gravel as they came upon an alley where large boxes and crates were housed.

"Hah...w-where are we going? My feet are falling off!"

"Up"

"Up? Up WHERE?"

Sebastian let his employee's hand go as he skillfully climbed on top of a hefty crate, those long limbs only doing the man favors as he crawled on top of the thing with ease.

'God damn he's fit.' Ciel stopped as he caught his breath, looking into the depths of the alley before turning back to his boss.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm climbing that. My legs are like soggy noodles there's no way in hell I'm following you."

Sebastian only gave the male a smile before facing the wall of the alley and jumping up to claw onto a large ventilation fan. The metal casing rattled and the man pulled himself up, the fine fabric of his suit coat dangling as he hung there for a second before lifting his body up and onto it.

'Fuck he's hot, all that upper body strength I bet he can hold me up as he fucks me and still have stamina. Shh no shut up Ciel you just told him you were broken now you're thinking of getting impaled?! That could never happen never ever - shit he has a nice ass.'

"Come on, I'll help you." The man crouched down and shoved the sleeves of his coat up towards his elbows, uncaring about ruining the cloth as his interests were only in Ciel. With one hand grasping onto the large vent he extended his other, opening and closing his palm to entice the male.

"Give me your hand."

"No! I'm a fatss!"

"Are you serious? You're tiny you weigh like a hundred twenty pounds."

"More like one FORTY!"

"Ugh whatever it's still light, I can pull you up you just have to get onto that crate first."

Ciel stared at his boss like a deer in headlights, the crate not even large enough to cause such a fuss. With the roll of his eye and a grunt in his throat Ciel comically lunged himself onto the crate and crawled up the side of it like he was the laziest man in the world. His belly rolled over the edge and he remained on his back like he just had the workout of the century.

"Fucking mount everest shit right here I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Almost there, here now get up and grab my hand."

"I KNOW let me stand up first, fuck! I'm not some athlete like you!" Ciel mumbled curses under his breath and stood to his feet, looking up at a crouching Sebastian who was on the verge of laughter.

"And what are YOU fucking smiling about?!" The male dusted himself off and slapped his palm into the man's, grasping the fingers as tight as he could.

"Nothing, you just look adorable when you struggle."

"Shut up. Lift me up with your fucking frankenstein arms now."

"You have to jump first."

"UGGHHH this is so dumb I'm freezing! I'm tired! I'm hungry! Did I mention I was tired?! I could be doing better things right now I could be sitting!"

Sebastian braced himself and tugged on the limb, letting out a breath of a laugh when Ciel jumped an inch into the air.

"You have to try harder than that. Come on, I've seen your body move - I know you're flexible."

"I was giving you a lap dance this is different it doesn't involve me humping the air or dragging my ass over your fucking dick!"

"It will once we make it to the roof."

Ciel made a face and whisper-mocked the words back to himself in a high pitched voice, hating how suave the man was.

Palms finally clenched, a strong forearm tensed and in the next second Ciel jumped as high as he could to be pulled up by a steady Sebastian. Booted legs kicked and flailed, and the male fell into the man's chest when his feet were finally stable. The couple looked at one another, the steel cage they stood on echoing in the alley.

"Well this just got interesting." Ciel smiled only to feel their hands detach, looking down to see how high up they were as his boss took a step back.

"A jacket for my lady?" Sebastian rolled his broad shoulders and removed the pitch-black coat from his form, a handsome smile on his face as he held the garment out.

"Oh goodness, yes!" Ciel pressed his fingertips to his mouth and giggled like a girl, only to let his smile fall flat and snatch the jacket like he purchased it with his own money.

"Give me that fucking thing. Stupid. Fucking snowstorm up here and you're the fucking Yeti."

"You're too sweet for words."

Ciel eyed the man as he stood to peer up over the roof, a mere five feet above their heads. His orb rolled from that fine face and down to his boss' waist, swallowing as that black vest hugged the fit torso. Long arms were encased in the fitted fabric of the same color, and Sebastian undid the buttons to his cuffs to roll them back over the flesh of his forearm.

'I'm getting hard just looking at him, shit. Those arms make me want to cream myself almost as much as his jaw. Throat. Ass. Eyes. Shit, shit. I wish I had a secretary so I could clear my asshole's schedule for the next year because it's going to be bizzzzzehh-'

"Ciel...pay attention."

"Huh, what?"

"I'll go first, It's not that high but I'll help you up anyway so just wait here."

"Wait." Ciel grabbed the man's black tie and tugged on it until they were eye-to-eye. "What if you don't make it? Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"If I don't make it let everyone know that it was your fault. You're the one that got me into this mess."

"WHAT?! Psht! Pft! Pshuh! More like your DICK got you into this mess!"

Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips so sweetly that both of their eyes closed, and the man whispered onto the mouth before removing himself from the male.

"That's not the only thing my dick wants to get into."

"Just GO! Pervert." Ciel shoved him in his abdomen and slung the jacket over his shoulders, the coat oversized when his arms slid into the sleeves. The male tugged on the collar and wrapped his arms around his own waist as he watched Sebastian climb up onto the roof.

"Fucking giraffe, long-limbed octopus motherfucker how did you DO that? Horse! GOAT!" Ciel screamed various animal names at his boss as he watched his body disappear over the edge of the roof, only to have his head pop right out again.

"Why do you keep calling me horse, I'm trying to help you out here."

"Because you're big and dumb and you fucking stampede all over the place like some huge gallant motherfucker!"

"I don't do any of that. And I'm not stupid."

"EQUESTRIAN!"

"Can you shut up?! That doesn't even make sense."

"Neighh, NEIGH! RUFFLE-SNORTING WHEN YOU GET MAD THAT'S YOU HAHA!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and arrogantly shrugged, waving his hand into the air like he didn't hear the insults in the first place.

"Suit yourself. I'll just leave you there."

"Oh yeah and what'll happen to you, you'll start some horse colony up there and gallop all over the place whenever you get spooked?!"

"Yes. That's exactly what I was planning - how did you know?"

"Oh shut up go clip-clop away with your huge ass, there's no way I'm going up there."

Sebastian smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear before leaning over the edge of the building and stretching his arms over the side of it.

"I got you, come on. I'm dying to be alone with you."

Ciel placed a hand on his hip and tipped his head all the way back to give the man a sassy glare.

"And you picked the roof of a fucking convention center to do it. Wow you're so romantic I'm swooning."

"I've never climbed up the side of a building for anyone so yes, it is romantic."

"Well neither have I! And look at me now on some huge metal air thing wow Sebastian take me I'm yours!"

The man stared down at him, his heart thumping at the sight of the male wearing his coat, those snarling lips, that slitted eye. Sebastian turned his palm facing up and lifted his digits, dying for Ciel's touch once again.

"If you're mine then come up here."

The huff that came out of Ciel's mouth accompanied the jerking of his head, and the male looked to his feet because he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ciel...don't make me go down there."

"Argh! OKAY!" Ciel finally caved and stared back up at his boss. "You know you have a good eight inches on me so it's not going to be as easy!"

"You don't give yourself enough credit - your dick is way bigger than that."

"I was talking about my HEIGHT you fucking horndog! Now pull your fucking scarecrow arms down more so I can jump!"

"They're as low as they can go, I'm hanging off of the side here. Crouch down and then jump as high as you can."

'Stupid huge colossus that's easy for you to say.'

Ciel finally braced himself and stuck his ass out before jumping as high as he could. With his fingers outstretched he tried to grab onto his boss' hands but missed. Heavy boots slammed back down onto the metal fan and it rattled louder than Ciel cursed.

"MOTHER FUCK. I can't fucking do it argh this is stupid! You and your dumb ideas!"

"Give it one more try I know you can do it."

 _"You_ _can_ _do_ _it,_ _mew_ _mew_ _mew."_ Ciel mumbled-mocked under his breath as he scrunched the sleeves of the jacket up to his elbows. Giving it one more go the male bent his knees and jumped as high as he could possibly go, arms sticking straight up in hopes of an attachment.

Hands finally locked onto hands and Sebastian quickly pulled all his weight back to get the male over the ledge. The man grunted and closed his eyes, feeling that one hundred and forty pounds as biceps flexed.

Black combat boots kicked the side of the building as Ciel scrambled his way up, the shoes desperately scraping as he felt his body being yanked. Once he reached the edge Sebastian lost his footing and fell onto his back, an already annoyed Ciel slamming right into his chest.

"Ugh, shit." Sebastian breathed out as his back was crushed into the roof, opening his eyes and giving Ciel a gentle rub on his back. "Are you okay?"

The male gave his boss a glare as he got up and sat on the man's thighs, completely over the entire situation. "My fucking finger is bleeding, my knee is all scraped, I almost died! Yanking me up like a fucking sasquatch, god!"

"I'm sorry." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's thin wrist and let his fingers delicately slide into the palm. He lifted the wounded finger and brought it to his face, giving it a soft kiss of an apology.

"It still hurts."

With another kiss Ciel was all fired up, and the male leaned down and pressed his free palm into the ground right by his boss' throat.

"I said it hurts, make it feel better."

A small lap of the tongue was given as lips nipped the digit, the younger staring right down at the way Sebastian's mouth moved.

"Sebastian..."

"Hm?"

"It really hurts..."

"How bad?"

"Just...ah, god." Ciel swallowed, releasing a warm breath into cold air when he watched the man slide the digit into his mouth. Sebastian's eyes were on the finger like he was truly sorry for the injury, and his tongue slowly wrapped around the small wound.

Ciel pressed his lips together, the silk strings of his eye patch hanging down past chilled ears when he tucked his chin into his chest. The sensation of a gentle suck had the male hissing in a breath between his teeth, and when the digit pushed knuckle-deep into the mouth he looked back to Sebastian with a lidded eye.

"You're real good at that."

The wounded finger slipped out of warm lips, a final kiss placed right on top of the scrape.

"I'd prefer something else."

"Yeah like what?"

"Your dick."

"Man...you don't mess around, do you." Ciel widened his thighs and pushed his hips into the man, showing him how hot he was with just the roll of his waist. "You want it in your mouth again?"

"I didn't just climb up the side of a building for hugs and kisses."

"You can hug my cock with your tongue."

"Can I?" Sebastian grabbed the male's waist and rolled their bodies, pushing Ciel onto the roof as he towered over him. The man was desperate for another taste, so he moved his hand from Ciel's hip and grabbed him right between his legs.

"Ugh, fuck." Ciel slammed the back of his head onto the ground and pressed his lips together to try and hold back a moan. It didn't work and was soon released, groaning when his boss grabbed the zipper of his jeans and yanked it down.

"B-baby, wait. No, hurry. WAIT. No, go faster god!" Ciel was so frantic just thinking about that long tongue that both hands went right for his jeans and he unbuttoned himself in two seconds time.

Sebastian's eyes moved from the sight of the male's pants and briefs being shoved down up to a horny Ciel. He was lost in his own motions to undress, and the older lifted a brow at the actions.

"Are you ever going to let me undress you myself?"

Ciel answered by yanking his shirt up to his chest, the fabric pushed up just below his throat. He felt himself up, fingers dragging up his ribcage before he finally looked back to his boss and spoke.

"Blow me, hah, god please. Give me your mouth."

Sebastian wasn't doing too well himself with the sight of his writhing employee beneath him, that fine body tempting him like crazy. Creamy skin and the way Ciel touched himself made Sebastian's mouth water, but the way the male was begging for it made him hard as a rock.

"Can I kiss you first?"

"No - mm, kiss my dick, hurry hurry. I'm fucking dying just hurry."

Sebastian didn't like the sound of that one bit, but the man obeyed, unable to keep himself from giving the flesh of Ciel's belly a soft kiss first.

"My DICK, not my stomach!" Ciel was so out of control that he grabbed his boss' head with both hands and pushed him down until that mouth opened right over his slit.

"Oh god! Ngh!"

The feel of warm saliva, a rough tongue and a constricting throat had Ciel's hips immediately moving up and down, his motions so desperate that his ass lifted right off of the ground.

Sebastian's lips slid all the way down the mass and he pushed lower and lower until his throat could clench over the swell of the flush tip.

"F-fuck, suck it like that. Put your tongue - ah, GOD! Shit, shit!"

Thin hips squirmed, Ciel slammed the back of his head onto the ground and he forced his boss' face to still so he could fuck it. The thrusts were getting so rough that the male was lost in the motions, over-excited over the fact that he was getting his second suck of the day.

Sebastian didn't like the fact that his mouth was practically being used as a sex toy, so he tilted his head to the side and pulled away from the organ, the length slipping out as soaked as could be.

"Can...you not do that? I'm not a glory hole, let me do my thing."

"Hah...ugh...what the fuck that felt amazing why would you stop?!" Ciel angrily sat up on his elbows and narrowed his eye at the man, the unoccupied dick between his legs getting cold without the warmth of that mouth.

"I'm not going to continue until you calm down."

"Oh please. Stop acting like a fucking faggot and suck my dick already!" Ciel was about to reach for his boss' head but was abruptly stopped by a sudden slap to his face. The action was more like a quick pat to the cheek, and the male gasped in shock like he was just struck with a heavy fist.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Don't talk to me like that. Listen to me-" Sebastian barely got his sentence in before his employee smacked him hard in the mouth, so hard that the sound echoed all around them.

The force of Ciel's slap made Sebastian's head cock to the side, black locks of hair falling over angered eyes. The man breathed hard as he looked back to Ciel, only to grip onto the still-stiff dick and give it a firm squeeze.

"You're going to be sorry you did that."

"Mm, fuck. You...hah...you hit me first."

"You hit your dick against my throat like I was some fucking blow-up doll."

"F-fuck you. I haven't had my dick sucked in years, give me a break."

"I blew you this morning."

"BEFORE THAT you idiot!"

"Call me an idiot again and see what happens to you."

"IDIOT! Stupid big huge dumbass shit-freak!"

Sebastian had it with that smart mouth, so he unwrapped his hand from the length and instead pressed two fingers right on the underside of the base. The digits slowly slid up the rigid flesh, collecting the precum that kept running off of the edge of the tip.

Ciel squirmed as he watched, mouth finally shut, heart a complete mess, but he gasped out and spoke again once the pads of the fingers slipped over the swell of his wet slit.

"Fucking...h-urry up."

Sebastian slowly shook his head at the rude demand, and with fingers slathered he leaned forward and gave Ciel another soft smack to the face. The fluid smeared onto the male's cheek, and that single orb stared in shock as Sebastian cracked an amused smile.

"I told you to stop ordering me around."

"What. The. FUCK! You got come all over my face!" Ciel brought his own hand to his mouth, stuck three fingers between his lips and popped them back out. With digits now dripping with saliva he leaned forward and slapped the man right on his nose, smearing the spit all over chin and cheek and every other inch of skin he could reach.

Both of their hands locked when Sebastian grabbed them, and he pinned Ciel's arms down to the ground. The man was so strong it took almost no effort, his mouth soon aligning with Ciel's as he took control.

"I give you a little pat on the face and you smack the shit out of me."

"Ngh, get off me you fucking giant!"

"Why did you hit me?"

"You hit me FIRST!"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Why can't you let me suck your dick without having you get violent?"

Ciel breathed hard as he stared at his boss' handsome face, swallowing because he couldn't believe he was under someone that powerful. Every time he tried to move his arms it was useless, he was pinned and he was weak - and it only made him harder.

"Just...do whatever you want then!" Ciel moved his face to the side in defeat, his shirt still hitched up his torso, his boss' expensive suit jacket being dirtied as the sleeves pressed against the surface of the roof.

Sebastian's eyes rolled up to the thin arms that stretched above the fabric of the coat, and he finally released his grip on the hands and gently placed them on Ciel's exposed chest instead.

 _"Whatever_ I want?" The man ran his hands underneath the shoved-up shirt, feeling that chest up with the slow sliding of warm palms.

Ciel arched his back, revealing the cage of his ribs as he let out a soft moan.

"Whatever you want...ah..."

Sebastian's hands cascaded from chest to belly, and his lips hovered over Ciel's ear as he gave the soft flesh a squeeze.

"I want to be inside you."

Ciel's heart skipped a beat, his eye closed and he clenched his teeth when he felt the man's hips drag over his exposed dick. Sebastian had something to be proud of between those legs and Ciel nearly came the second he felt how thick his boss had become.

Thighs parted when Sebastian's knees widened, Ciel finally opening his eyes when his throat was suddenly kissed. The feel of lips parting, of a tongue pushing over his skin only made the male moan, and he reached up and held the back of the man's head with one hand.

"Ah...I...as much as I want to-"

"It's okay." Sebastian nudged his nose into Ciel's jaw and pulled away to get a good look at his face, completely taken away by how stunning the male was. "I know we can't - so tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Ngh, your huge dick is pressing into my- ah, fuck. God."

"Sorry," The man swallowed a slight pang of shame for being too rough with his own endowment, and he moved back and separated their lower-halves, aligning his face to Ciel's belly. "Is that better?"

"How...how the hell are you that big?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's nothing to be sorry for, baby. Shit, how could you ever be ashamed of something like this?"

"I'm not...ashamed, I'm just a little-"

"You're not a little anything. Let me see it."

"No" It took everything for Sebastian to ignore the request, knowing all too well that he'd lose it if Ciel ever laid eyes on his over-sized dick. "Didn't you want me to make you feel good?"

Ciel squirmed after his flush tip was slowly licked, and he breathed out an 'oh god' when he felt those lips wrap around his entire length. The inside of Sebastian's mouth was hot enough to make Ciel melt, and the male was at the man's mercy this time - never once moving his hips.

Sebastian rolled his tongue over the flesh and stared right at Ciel, at the way he covered his own mouth, how he muffled moans and tensed his exposed abdomen. The sight was enough to make the man crazy, and he slowly moved a hand from the male's belly to his inner thigh. Fingers massaged the warm handful, the digits slipping a little lower to let the leg pry open just a little more.

Ciel was in heaven with the way he was being taken care of, and the sound of his dick being swallowed made the organ twitch right over the bed of a warm tongue. He whined when he felt his insides tense, the realization that he was being spread open being completely ignored.

"I'm going to...ah, fuck." Ciel's hand softly fell onto the back of his boss' head, fingers absentmindedly playing with dark strands of hair. The digits were gentle as they curled over the locks, tumbling over and under and just barely touching the nape of the man's neck.

Sebastian lost it at the way Ciel finally submitted to him, the body beneath him starting to breathe so hard that he could feel it. The fingers on his neck turned him on like he couldn't believe, and when Ciel parted his own thighs himself the man slipped his mouth off of the length and begged the male to give him more.

"Ciel, I want to..."

"Mm, it's so good it's so fucking good, don't stop. Please."

Sebastian swallowed, the tightness in his pants only getting worse with the way Ciel was speaking. He stared at his flushed face and brought his own two fingers to his lips, giving them a quick suck as he watched Ciel squirm.

"Let me..." The slickenned digits slowly stuffed into the male's taint, and Sebastian started making out with Ciel's dick as the fingers slid even lower.

Ciel's eye immediately widened, his breath completely draining from his lungs and his jaw falling open when he felt his hole being massaged in slow, gentle circles.

"F-fuck, if you put it in I'll...mm..."

"Tell me if you don't like it." The rubbing turned into careful nudging, Sebastian engulfing his employee's dick as he felt the soft entrance with the pads of his finger. He gave it a test of a push when Ciel dared to lift his hips, and the man started sucking him off harder as his palm went face-up, his middle finger soon slipping inside.

Ciel choked on a breath and bent his knees, lifting his waist right up off the ground. The sensation of being filled for the first time made his heart race, but the way his dick shoved down that tight throat finally made him scream.

Sebastian curved the digit and grabbed Ciel's hip with his other hand, getting so into it that he started sucking like crazy. The man knew how to please and when he felt the mass in his mouth start to twitch he yanked his arm back and gave the male a firm pounding of his finger.

"Oh g-god. Augh fuck, that spot, keep hitting - mm! FUCK!" Ciel's mouth was left open as all speech left him, nothing but a shaky breath caught in his throat when he felt something he had never once experienced. His insides were being worked like a dream, his dick being squeezed by tonsils, the fast jerking, the squelch of a curved digit working its magic.

It was all too much for Ciel, but the instant Sebastian started moaning that was it. The vibrations of his voice had him screaming once again, and he grabbed the man by the head with both hands and let it all spill into him.

Sebastian slammed the finger knuckle-deep and left it there as his tongue slipped up to the spurting tip. He tasted Ciel for the second time that day, and after rolling his soaked muscle around in his mouth he finally swallowed it all in one gulp. The digit was carefully removed, a slew of kisses running up and down the throbbing organ.

Ciel was completely exposed from knees to shoulders, his pants shoved down and shirt shoved up. He tried to catch his breath when the digit was removed, but Sebastian started kissing his thighs so it did him no good.

"I can't...hah...believe...you stuck your finger in. I'm going to kill you."

Ciel let out a small yelp when the inside of his thigh was softly gnawed on, and he couldn't help but laugh as it tickled that bad.

"Stop it! Your hair is - haha, IDIOT! Stop! AH!"

Sebastian lapped at the warm flesh one last time and crawled back up to Ciel, kissing the male's stomach and chest before aligning their lips.

"Did you really hate it?"

Ciel huffed because he knew he didn't, but lied and said he did.

"Don't ever do that shit again."

"It looks like you were feeling it. Why didn't you like it?"

"Because I've never stuck anything in my ass you fucker! God! Why don't you let me stick my fingers up YOUR hole?"

Sebastian smiled as he hovered over the angered mouth, wanting nothing more than to give it a hot kiss.

"Would you like that?"

"Hah...yeah right. I'd rather stick my dick in there."

"Really?"

"YES you idiot now get off me!"

"But aren't you going to fuck me?"

Ciel swallowed because just the thought made his breathing weak, knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to even if presented the opportunity.

"No...I mean...argh, shut up. I told you I can't yet!"

"It's okay, I'll wait until you're ready."

"Oh please you're only saying that because you want to fuck me. I can feel your dick pressing against my thigh you fucking pervert."

Sebastian rolled his hips and jammed it between the male's legs, letting out a heated breath when Ciel hissed.

"How does it feel?"

"Ngh, hard as a rock."

"I'm sorry it was just...the way you were moving right now. It made me crazy."

"Can I touch it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just a little..."

"Wait-"

The man had both palms pressed flat between his employee's face, and he closed his eyes and let his head slump low when he felt Ciel grab him.

Ciel took the bulge into his palm and squeezed the base, letting his digits slide down the entire length up to the fattened tip.

"Ciel I wouldn't-"

"Shit you're hung."

"Fuck"

"Thick. I bet it's all wet in there, isn't it."

Sebastian let his forehead fall onto Ciel's chest as the hand started to stroke the mass, and the man was so pent up that he pushed into the palm without even thinking.

"Wow..." Ciel sucked in a breath when he could feel the engorged mass thump, and his fingers slid back up the length of the cock and to the man's zipper. Without asking permission it was slowly pulled down, the sudden clinking of a belt being unbuckled finally making Sebastian react.

"Don't" Sebastian pushed himself off of the roof and stood on his knees, fastening his undone belt as he closed his zipper. "It's not a good idea."

It was too late for Ciel as he was already craving it, so he sat up and wrapped his arms over the man's waist, the shirt that was shoved up his torso now falling back down into place.

"Baby you can't be serious. I've never even touched it, let me touch it." Ciel's throat was exposed as his head craned back to look at his boss, and he jerked the hips he held because he wanted it more than anything.

"No. If you touch it I'll want to touch you."

"You already did."

"That's not what I mean."

"Please?"

"Ciel" Sebastian towered over Ciel even when he was on his knees, the man looking down at his employee as he spoke. "Our date starts soon, we'll be late."

"Fuck the date I want to see it, I want to hold it in my hand and stick it in my mouth." Ciel removed a hand from the waist and grabbed his boss palm instead, lifting it to his lips to give the digits a soft kiss. "Don't you want to know what it feels like to be sucked by me?"

Sebastian clenched his teeth the second Ciel took his index finger into that mouth, rolling a warm tongue over the knuckle and making the man even more desperate. He said nothing as he watched the sensual sucking of his digit, but couldn't help but grunt when his dick was grabbed with Ciel's unoccupied hand.

"C-ciel hold on. Wait." Sebastian might have been undone by his employee's advances, but he was disciplined and knew his limits, so he softly pushed Ciel away and stood to his feet.

"Look...we're going to be late. Pull up your pants and let's go."

Ciel stared at him like he was beyond stupid, cocking an eyebrow up as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh...are you seriously saying I can't give you head? This is...wow, probably the craziest shit that's ever happened to me and my eye was almost gouged out."

"I just don't want to hurt you. And we're late."

"Why would you hurt me, didn't I tell you I have no gag reflex? Here let me show you-"

"NO. God, just get up. Here." Sebastian bent down and grabbed the male's hand, lifting him up to his feet. Instead of waiting for Ciel to do it the man pulled up his pants and briefs and zipped him up. "There. Can we go now?"

"Did you just... _dress_ me?! I'm begging you to let me suck your dick and you DRESS me like some faggot servant! What the HELL is happening?!"

"Calm down. Look. We'll go on the date and then when we get back to the hotel...I'll let you...try I guess."

Ciel only grew more confused and he laughed because he really didn't get what the man was so afraid of.

"Baby..."

"What"

"Is there like...something you need to tell me about your dick? Do you come like two gallons of sploodge or something or what's the deal here."

"What, no. It's just that guys seem to get disinterested in me after they've tried to, you know. No one wants that in them. I get frustrated. It never works."

Ciel grabbed his boss' other hand and laced their fingers together, checking out the all-black vest and shirt he wore. The clothing only made the man sexier, but he would give anything to see him shirtless once again. Shirtless, pantless, naked and getting all hot after a nice long suck. Ciel wanted it bad, and he looked up to his boss and coolly smiled like he had it all under control.

"When we get back to the hotel I'm going to touch you for the first time and you're going to love it. I'm not scared of you or that dick of yours - but you'll find that out for yourself once you have me on my knees."

Sebastian swallowed and Ciel forced the man's arms to lock around his waist, the large hands instantly squeezing thin hips. They stared at each other and Ciel brushed a lock of his boss' hair behind his ear, revealing more of that handsome face before he spoke to it.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"I'll do it right now if you want. I don't think you understand - I want my tongue all over your piercing. I want to see how much of you I can fit in my mouth, I want to choke on it-"

"Stop, shit." Sebastian squeezed the waist and breathed out, leaning down to whisper in Ciel's ear as he tried to compose himself but desperately failed.

"It's hard controlling myself around you. If you ever did that I'd want to split you in two."

Ciel bit his bottom lip because he couldn't believe he liked the sound of that, the thrill of getting that crazy thing pounded into him a challenge he was all too willing to accept.

"Maybe I'd let you try." Ciel turned his face and caught his boss' mouth, both men instantly deepening the kiss the second their lips touched.

It had been too long since Sebastian felt like this about another, the taste of Ciel getting him so worked up that he let the male take control of his tongue. The man was falling harder and with way too much intensity, the urge to break the kiss and let it all out causing him to finally end their attachment.

"Mm, I want more."

"Ciel, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh yeah?" Ciel flirted, his voice as playful as the way he moved his hands all over his boss' finely-clothed chest. "Did you not believe me? I mean I've never been fucked yet alone by a behemoth like you but we can always try...not any time SOON or anything I'd need to prepare my ass for that kind of slaughter - that's not what I meant! See what I meant was just let us do some mouth-to-mouth first and see how it works and THEN, like, after doing my asshole-olympics I can take you all in. Also let’s not forget you said I could do you. Like in the butt-"

"That's not what I'm talking about can you shut up for two fucking seconds?!"

"Oh" Ciel pretended to zip his lips and spoke through them as if they we glued together. "Bo right ahbed, brincess."

"Look. I know you can't currently have sex with guys because of what happened to you - I just don't want you fucking around with anyone else is what I'm trying to say."

"Fucking around? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what it means."

Ciel grabbed his boss' bicep with one hand and used the other to place his palm over his heart like he was taken aback.

"My goodness, well if I didn't know better I'd think you were asking me out, Sebastian."

"I'm not- that's not what I-"

"Haha DON'T DENY IT! You were asking me out! Like to be BOYFRIENDERS. You and me, me and you! That's what you were asking!"

"Forget it. Pretend it never happened." Sebastian regretted ever even speaking, and he turned around and walked towards the edge of the building.

"Hey come on! Don't get all pissy I mean it's so OBVIOUS you want to date me go on let it out, girlfriend!"

"I'm leaving. I hope you can get down by yourself." The man hurled his legs over the side and slammed down onto the metal fan after taking a single jump, ignoring the pattering of his employee's thudding boots.

Ciel ran to the ledge and excitedly looked down, laughing as his boss had already hopped down to ground-level.

"Hey! ROMEO, oh ROMEO! Where for art thou?! Hm?! ROMEO I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

Ciel burst out into hysterics when the man flipped him off, his smile so wide it made his eye patch wrinkle. After laughing so loud it took his breath away, the male finally jumped down onto the fan and then the crate, his boots finally slamming onto the pavement as he ran towards his boss.

Sebastian could hear dramatic wheezing as if Ciel had just ran twenty miles, and he let out a grunt when he was tackled, the male grabbing a hand and holding it tight.

"This...hah....must be...hoo...destiny. Fuck. I just willingly ran for the first time in my life!"

"I'm thrilled."

"Oh shut up, you should be flattered. Do you know how hard it is running in these babies?"

"You want me to carry you?"

"Over the THRESHOLD because you want to MARRY ME you mean?!"

"No" Sebastian swung the male by his hands and bent his knees, sweeping Ciel off of his feet and lifting him up like a bride. "Because you complain too much."

"Agh! Haha!" Ciel loved it and kicked his booted feet, slinging his arms over the man's neck and pressing his cheek into his shoulder.

Sebastian half-smiled and kept walking, the bundle in his arms soon settling as they approached the convention center.

"Am I heavy?"

"You're not light, but...you're not heavy."

"It's because of my gut, look at this baby." Ciel yanked his shirt up and revealed his stomach, the older laughing when the male started slapping it.

"You don't have a gut, it's probably that ass of yours."

"WHAT?! Are you saying I have a big butt that is so FUCKED."

"I'm just saying it's...perfectly shaped. Round. Supple. Soft."

Ciel slapped a hand over his boss' mouth and couldn't help but get a little red in the face, scolding the man with a squeeze to his cheeks.

"Sick fetishist! Ass-obsesser! Butt-ogler! Pervert!"

Sebastian jerked his head away from the restraint and took in a breath, squeezing Ciel's body as he slightly stumbled forward.

"You're going to make me drop you. And I'm not obsessed with your ass. Not yet at least-"

"Oh so you COULD become obsessed with it is what you're saying."

"It's a possibility, yes."

"I'm surprised you're not groping me as we speak."

"I'm too busy looking at your stomach, I want to stuff my face in it."

"Haha! You sicko! It's all flab, no muscle. Not all hard like yours, do you hate me for being so out of shape?"

"Why would I. I think you need to eat more, you're too thin."

"HAH!" Ciel nearly choked out the laugh as he couldn't believe his own two ears, knocking his head back as his body convulsed.

"Oh my g-GOD! You will see right now baby haha! FUCK. No one has ever in the history of my life told me to eat MORE. More?! Like...what the fuck, you are in for a surprise right now. You're in for a whole new world."

Sebastian stopped walking when Ciel squirmed out of the hold, plopping down onto the ground just as they reached the convention center. The male got the sudden craving for their dinner date to finally commence, so he grabbed his boss by the hand and led the way.

"Hurry. It's feeding time."

* * *

The restaurant itself wasn't extravagant by any means, the Italian-themed tables and chairs all falling on a glazed-over eye as Ciel burst through the doors. The male's borrowed coat fluttered over his hips, revealing the emblazoned 'FUCK OFF' greeting of his shirt to all of the other customers.

Other contestants and their high-bidder dates were already seated, each one looking up to stare at the excitement of one Ciel Phantomhive.

"Oh god it's Italian I KNEW it! I knew it I knew itttt!" The male looked as if he just walked into a treasure cove, mouth agape in wonderment and head held high to inhale the aroma of pizza and pasta and everything in between.

Sebastian's arm was practically torn off as Ciel darted for the hostess, stumbling up to the girl with eye so wide he nearly scared her.

"FOOD! PIZZA!"

"Ex...cuse me." Sebastian pushed his date's face with the playful shove of his palm and smiled at the hostess. "He gets a bit excited, we're from the charity. Can we please get a table?"

"You can sit anywhere you like and a waiter will be with you shortly. The chaperones for the event are also seated in the back in case you have any questions."

"Thank you-"

"Oo, bread sticks!" Ciel shoved past his boss and followed his nose, accidentally stumbling into a waitress who was carrying the garlic-glazed sticks. They fell onto the floor due to the collision and the male insisted he would clean them up. What he ending up doing instead is shoving three into his gullet, not even caring that they were soiled with the touch of the ground.

The hostess stared at Ciel as his mouth puffed up, and her eyes rolled to an embarrassed Sebastian.

"You bid on that one did you. He was your pick?"

"That's the one." The man answered without taking his eyes off of his employee, the little scavenger quickly dumping a bowl of marinara sauce into his mouth before laughing gratuitously loud and placing it back onto the waitress' tray.

"How much."

"Five..."

"Hundred? You paid five hundred for that. Good for you."

"No" Sebastian lifted a brow when Ciel started choking on the enormous mass of stolen food that was trying to slide down his throat, and the man couldn't help but smile as the lodged bread sticks were hacked out and chewed once gain.

"It was five thousand."

..

"UGHHH OH MY GODDD THAT WAS GOOD." Ciel yanked his shirt up the swell of his belly and rubbed the flesh, easing the intense workout of eating for the past hour.

The couple were seated at a table for two way in the back away from the other patrons, both chairs moved to one side so they could be closer to each other. Sebastian smiled and rubbed the stomach as well, giving it a firm squeeze because he loved the feel of it.

"Hey not so hard. This piggy just went to market."

"Like this?"

"Mm, yeah. This is the life."

Sebastian had no idea why, but as they ate and talked about various things he started realizing that he might have a thing for watching the male eat. First was a plate of fettuccine alfredo, and then a large three-meat pizza, all consumed by the one and only Ciel Phantomhive.

"I have to say this was worth five grand." The man removed his hand from the male's middle and glanced to the side, still being watched by the chaperones.

"Hah! Shut uppp! I told you I'm a fucking powerhouse, once I ate nineteen slices of pizza. Nine. Teen."

"I'm proud of you."

"Tch, you liar. How was your plate of leaves and dirt-plants anyway?"

"It was a salad."

"I don't know how you could eat that shit. With grilled chicken ooo look at me a sensible man la la la I do this I do that, go to the gym, boo boo boo. Weights weights weights."

"Is that what I sound like to you?"

"YES. Ha!" Ciel placed his hand on the man's knee and leaned forward, picking up the final enormous slice of pizza. It was dripping with cheese and every type of meat, and when it was placed up to his boss' face Ciel's voice got nice and low.

"Eat this last slice."

"No"

"Come on, what are you afraid of - getting fat? You're like ten feet tall and built like a brick shithouse, you have nothing to worry about."

"No, I just don't like eating unhealthy things."

"You ate my dick a while ago, that couldn't have been healthy."

Ciel's hand slid up the man's thigh as the pizza got closer, the male's mouth hovering right over Sebastian's earlobe for a seductive bribe.

"If you eat the pizza I'll let you eat my ass."

"...I wouldn't even joke about that if I were you."

"Just take a bite. Or are you scared you'll love tongue-fucking me a little too much?"

"Slide your hand a little higher and feel how scared I am."

Ciel dropped the pizza, grabbed his boss' face and attacked those lips like they were the finest dessert money could buy. The couple kissed like they had been wanting it for hours, the older letting his mouth fall open when his dick was roughly squeezed. Tongues moved slowly as they rolled over one another, both tilting their heads as they had already grown so accustomed to making out.

When a warm hand stroked the mass Sebastian said nothing, and when the man felt himself being unzipped he still remained quiet.

Sebastian ran a hand through Ciel's hair and combed it back, careful not to move the silk of his eye patch out of place. He was delirious with the way Ciel felt and moved, the way he groped him, how he kissed in public.

Ciel was lost in the mood as well, and his heart thumped hard when two of his fingers slipped through the hole of his boss' briefs and finally felt the mass for the first time.

"Ngh, god." Ciel gasped away from the kiss when he felt how hard it was, and the two began necking like they were in the privacy of their own home.

Sebastian latched onto a warm throat and Ciel shoved his entire hand down the man's pants, breathing out soft moans when his palm was suffocated by its girth.

"I want your dick for dessert."

"And I want your ass."

"Mm, then what the hell are we still doing here when I could be deepthroating this?"

The sudden sound of heavy feet fell on deaf ears as the couple kept their heavy petting session in full swing. Sebastian opened his legs, hissing when firm fingers slid over the swell of his tip. The man's heart was in his throat, just the thought of having Ciel on his knees rendering him completely speechless.

"You're so big my hand barely fits around you." Ciel pushed his thumb over the man's wet slit, sliding it around in circles and teasing him with another soft kiss to his lips.

"AHEM." The sound of a gruff voice interrupted the two just as they were about to start going at it again, and Sebastian yanked Ciel forward by the collar of his shirt for one last kiss.

"You two are BREAKING the rules of the event contract! There is to be NO kissing and absolutely NO touching! Both of you need to come with me."

Sebastian slung his arm around Ciel's shoulders and looked up at the voice with a glare. "Let the man put my dick away at least."

"That is fucking disgusting." The beefy chaperone grimaced and soon shoved Ciel in the arm. "Get your hand out of his pants before I call the police."

Ciel slowly slid his fingers away from the man's dick, zipping him up before turning around and facing the man, a smile tracing his lips.

"Aheh, sorry about that, we'll just be-"

"Did you just touch him?" Sebastian's entire demeanor radically shifted the second the chaperone had laid his hands on Ciel, and the man felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him.

"Yeah, I did. He had his fucking queer hands all over you and I'm asking you to come with me."

"Guys, guys. Look, YES my queer hand was all up in his queer pants and yeah okay maybe we were queer-kissing but BIG DEAL! No one saw us, we're at the back of the restaurant! Let's just let this one slide and call it a night yeah? Deals? I think we have deals come on man!"

"You're not supposed to be violating the contestants like that. Just because no one wants your dirty ass doesn't mean you can go giving handjobs to some fucking guy who was forced into a date with you."

"Uh..." Ciel was confused by the man's confusion, and he lifted a brow just before he started to correct him. "Actually I'M the contestan-"

"I paid five thousand for him." A loud squeak came from Sebastian's chair as he stood, showing off his six-foot-five frame and letting the other know just how serious he was. "He can touch me as much as he wants, do you have a problem with it or should I take my five grand back?"

"Look, WHOEVER bid read and signed the contract. You will be kicked out of this restaurant and no compensation will be made on the organization's part if you don't get the fuck out of here." The brute placed a hand on Ciel's chair and forcibly slid it out, causing the male to slam back into the seat.

"Fucking chill." Ciel stood and jerked his body forward towards the chaperone like he knew all too much about starting fights. The man flinched and soon felt like an idiot, so he whacked a hand onto Ciel's chest and pushed him hard enough to stumble back.

Like an overprotective stallion Sebastian charged and grabbed the chaperone's shoulder, yanking it backwards and throwing him to the ground and away from Ciel. The wait staff gasped at the action and as the body rolled Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand.

"Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Holy shit- ah!" Ciel started laughing as they ran through the restaurant, and as he looked over his shoulder he saw not one but two chaperone's now on their tail.

As if trained in running from authorities Ciel ran fast enough to now take the lead, Sebastian now behind him as they burst through the front doors and darted into the parking lot.

"Come on baby we can lose them, work those horse legs!"

The speed in which they ran grew faster and faster, Ciel all smiles as his boss couldn't help but laugh. Sebastian watched the male's every movement as they escaped, his hair and boots and the way their hands were locked so tight he couldn't dream of letting go.

After running so far the man yanked their attachment and pushed Ciel up against a parked car, both of them out of breath as the chaperones could still be heard quickly approaching.

Ciel's shoulders slammed against the hood of the vehicle, his body pinned when their chests pushed together. All of a sudden Sebastian lifted a hand to the back of the male's head and pulled his hair, lifting Ciel's chin and causing his lips to part.

"Ah, Sebastian wait-"

"I can't take it."

"They're coming-"

"I don't care."

"But-"

Ciel was cut off with a kiss, the squeak of his body slipping against the car giving away their location to the two men who chased after them. The male felt the intensity of his boss' actions, the rough way he was being grabbed all over and the taste of a kiss so dominant that he had no problems submitting.

"This way!" The voices grew closer, as did the two who were sucking face, and the couple finally came into view as they rocked the car they used as a bed.

"There they are - get them!"

..

 

* * *

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

* * *

 Dual beams from shaky flashlights bounced over parked cars as the two chaperones raced towards the males. In an instant they had seen them, but as they ran up to the previously-rocking vehicle they were suddenly there no more.

 "What the - where the hell did those fucking fairies go?!"

 "Look, there's something written on the hood."

 The man grunted and moved his light towards the other, grimacing when he read the enormous words - 'SMELL MY BALLS', the last 's' trailing off as if the person who wrote it was in a hurry.

 "I'm going to kick that enormous fucker when I see him."

 "How do you know the big one did it?"

 "He's the one who fucking threw me to the ground! No one pushed me to the ground I'm going to kill him."

 "Shouldn't we get back to the convention center? If they find out we beat someone up we'll be fired."

 "Who CARES. This isn't about the stupid rules this is about me finding that giant fuck and bringing him down! Come on I think they went that way, I bet that little one runs fast."

..

"Ahah! Oh god hurry up, baby!"

 Sebastian ran like a son of a bitch behind his employee, never once looking back at their previous makeout spot. The two males were hand-in-hand and fresh from their escape, both smiling as they raced away from the lot.

 "Maybe if you...fucking...didn't stop to write 'smell my balls' on the car we'd be more caught up!"

 "Hah...ngh, maybe if you didn't push me onto the hood in the first place I wouldn't be forced to run with a huge boner!"

 "How do you think I feel?!"

 Ciel only laughed as his heavy boots hit the pavement, running straight into the same alley where they had fooled around on the roof.

 "This...is a dead end." Sebastian looked to each side of them, enormous stacks of crates lining both walls of the passageway. It was long and dark, and before they knew it they finally reached the end, their hands detaching as they took in their new surroundings.

 "Shit..." A metal fence clattered when Ciel pushed his palms into it, turning back around to look at his boss. The dim lights of the convention center barely illuminated the man's face, but the fine features were still visible even to Ciel's only orb. The male panted and pressed his back against the fence, checking Sebastian out from head to toe as handsome as he was.

 "Hey - come here."

 "They're coming, what if-" Sebastian's speech was cut short when he was grabbed by the silk of his vest, the fabric yanking as his tall form lunged forward.

 "I said come here." Ciel dipped his head back just so he could look into those gorgeous eyes, both hands soon squeezing the man by his hips as their bodies got nice and close.

 "They'll find us."

 "We lost them, stop worrying. You paid five grand for me, what can they do?"

 "It's not about the auction anymore, that guy just wants to kill us."

 "Let him try. You're big and strong, you have nothing to worry about."

 "And what about you - those guys are triple your size."

 "I have you." Ciel's palms slid up the fit back, pressing against firm muscle before finally resting on each broad shoulder. "Got all crazy when the guy barely said a word to me...I can't imagine what you'd do if someone else ever hit me-"

 "I'd lose it."

 "What if they kissed me?"

 "Did you see what I did to William's face?"

 "Oh yeah. Mm, you're real possessive aren't you?"

 "And you're not even mine yet."

 Ciel licked his bottom lip and sank his back deeper into the chain-link fence, lazily hanging off of his boss as his hips stuck right out. "You plan on making me yours?"

 "I want you all to myself so what else can I do?"

 "Fuck me and leave me - that's the sane thing to do at least."

 Sebastian gently grasped Ciel's lower back with one hand and pressed his palm onto the male's chest with the other. The hand was large and warm, and it slid up past a thumping heart and collar bones and throat, until fingers carefully stuffed into soft strands of hair.

 "I want more than that from you."

 Ciel swallowed and breathed out, the air so cold that the warmth of his breath escaped in a soft white puff. The way he was being held made a mess of his knees, but the words that were spoken had him melting completely. No one had ever been so serious in pursuing him in years yet alone someone so handsome, so put-together - so forceful.

 "Did you hear me?"

 "I heard you..." Ciel's eyelid fell as he spoke, the way his hair was being played with making his voice come out at a whisper. "You got it bad for me, I know that."

 "Does it bother you?"

 "Not really, mm - I just feel sorry for you."

 Sebastian's head peered down, his fine hair falling away from his jaw as he stared at Ciel. The man got one look at those flawless lips and almost kissed them, but he held himself back in the interest of hearing Ciel's explanation.

 "Why do you feel sorry for me?"

 "Because you want something from me that I can't give you."

 "So I'll wait."

 "What if I never get better?"

 "If you don't want me touching you then I won't. That's not going to change how I feel about you."

 "But I like it when you touch me. It's fucking me that's going to be the problem."

 "Then I won't fuck you."

 "I mean...when we were on the roof, your fingers - those were...it didn't make me freak out, and it was my first time too."

 Sebastian cradled the back of Ciel's head and leaned down, sweetly kissing the male on his earlobe before speaking right into it.

 "Then I'll use my fingers."

 "Hah...I've never been fucked by anyone you know?"

 "Neither have I."

 "What if I wanted to, if I could I mean - with you."

 "You could do whatever you want with me."

 Ciel rolled his eye up to the night sky before shutting it tight, that answer way to perfect to ever be true. He thought about his past and about the accident and repressed all feelings of uncertainty, the small prickle of pain bruising his thoughts.

 Sebastian noticed the wrinkle of Ciel's brows, the slight frown on his lips, so he grabbed the head he held in his hands and gently tipped it back. The man aligned their mouths and gave Ciel the softest kiss, lips pushing into lips as warm as they could get.

 "We don't have to rush into anything, Ciel."

 An eyelid lifted and a blue orb stared right at Sebastian, the two too occupied in their own world to even remember how they got into the alley in the first place.

 "I'm not rushing. I haven't been touched in years I've been patient, trust me. It's hard for me - knowing that I can't have sex."

 "Did it not feel good when I had my mouth on you?"

 "What! Of course it did!" Ciel shoved the man on his shoulders and clicked his tongue. "Stupid. I wasn't moaning like a little bitch to feed your ego."

 "And I didn't blow you twice in one day to feed yours."

 "Want there to be a third?"

 "I'd live on my knees if you asked me to."

 Ciel couldn't help but smile this time, reaching up and locking his arms around his boss' neck. He stared at the mouth that spoke words too sweet for comprehension, his heart a rampant mess as it thudded in his chest. "It's my turn to get on my knees, though - isn't it?"

 "I don't...that's probably not the best idea."

 "Why not?"

 "I get...rough sometimes."

 Ciel almost choked on his own saliva, thoughts flashing of each and every way he could be manhandled by those hands.

 "Hah...wow. What does that mean?"

 "It means I don't want to hurt you."

 "What if I want you to?"

 "I still...Ciel, I don't want you to think I'm disgusting."

 "You're so fucking cute I can't even believe it sometimes. You, this enormous fucking model guy, this flawless-faced son of a bitch who can get anyone he wants, how did you even develop an insecurity like that?! Baby, look at me. Look me in the eye, in the one eye, here - lean your enormous body down, come on."

 Sebastian glanced up to the sky in half-embarrassment, quickly peering back down to meet Ciel's only orb.

 "There you go. Fuck, you're beautiful. Look. Now I want you to read my lips-"

 "Can I kiss them instead?"

 "Tch, no you idiot I'm trying to tell you something! We'll kiss after - I promise so don't get all sad-stallion on me. Okay. Like I said - read my lips. Your. Dick. Is. Perfect. Repeat it."

 "Yeah I'm not repeating that."

 "Say it with me or no kiss. Your dick is perfect. Go on."

 The couple smiled as they held one another, Ciel desperately trying not to laugh at the way his boss tried to keep it together.

 "Ciel - your dick is perfect."

 "UGH, no! I know that already! This is about YOUR dick so say it right or I'll quit!"

 "Fine. My dick is perfect."

 Ciel lit up like a christmas tree and jumped in place, laughing as he rocked Sebastian's body with his excitement.

 "Haha! You dork! Now say your dick is flawless!"

 "My...dick is flawless, god."

 "My dick is LARGE AND IN CHARGE SAY IT."

 "I'm not saying that."

 Ciel rushed the man with a kiss, standing on the toes of his boots so they could reach those hot lips. The male moaned and it caused both of their mouths to open, tongues soon pushing into one another. Ciel smiled as they kissed and he could feel his insides getting warm, happy and excited and completely overjoyed with how they embraced.

 Sebastian pulled the thin waist closer towards him, the fingers that curled over Ciel's hair soon sliding to grasp the nape of his neck instead. The man tilted his head and dropped his jaw, eyes closing because the kiss just felt that good.

 Their mouths were hot when they finally detached, the clouds of their breath drifting up above their heads. They still held one another even though the kiss had ended, Sebastian smiling and shaking his head no because he just knew Ciel was going to continue right where he left off.

 "Now say you want your dick in my mouth."

 "No"

 "Don't you?"

 "I'm not saying it."

 "I want it though...in my mouth. Down my throat. Why do you get to taste me but I can't taste you?"

 "I never...said you couldn't."

 "Then let me."

 "Don't beg me, it makes me crazy. We should head back before they find us."

 Ciel rolled his hips up into the man just to get a feel of the mass between his legs, softly moaning when he shoved his thigh over the length.

 "You're hard as a rock though."

 "Shit. We have to go, those guys are going to be here any second..."

 "It's jamming into my hip - I bet I'll choke on it it's that thick." Ciel removed an arm from the man's shoulders and brought it down to squeeze the shape, lifting his chin and licking his lips because it was too long for words.

 "Ciel, you can't keep-"

 "Baby you're going to bust right through these pants. Let me take care of you."

 "No. Not here."

 "But," Ciel's fingers pulled the zipper down, the digits soon dipping into parted briefs to crook under the cock, "I want it more than anything. God you're huge - biggest I've ever seen..."

 Sebastian swallowed as his dick was taken out, but he really lost it when Ciel got right down to his knees. The man fell forward and slammed his palms into the chain-link fence, the digits curling into the wire as his head hung low to watch every sensual movement Ciel made.

 "You're so hard it doesn't even feel real." Ciel's heart seemed to be caught in his throat, the male breathing harder when he was finally face-to-face with the mass. It was rigid and plump, so stiff that every vein throbbed as he held it with both hands. The flush tip was shaped like a dream, slit already soaked and shaft sticking straight out.

 "Ciel-"

 "Your piercing. It's sexy." Ciel's eye rolled up to stare at his boss just as he slid his thumb over the thin hoop. The male gave it a slow push and circled the silver as he continued to speak, loving everything about Sebastian's face.

 "There's nothing wrong with this, it's flawless just like you. You're perfect all over, you have nothing to worry about. It's so impressive it's making me a bit nervous."

 "Please...don't." Sebastian was desperately trying to keep himself from pushing into the hot mouth before him, his statuesque body hunched over as eyes never left Ciel.

 The two stared at each other, Ciel never breaking eye contact as he lifted the length and started kissing the underside. The soft smacks were sweet and closed-mouth, and he soon trailed the tender pecks until his face stuffed deep into the thick base.

 "Fuck..." Sebastian's fine vest shifted as he released a heavy breath, the black fabric wrinkling against his waist. The sight of Ciel grabbing it and kissing it all over the place practically made him burst, but it wasn't until the male finally lidded his lashes to stare at the solid cock instead of his boss that made the man's heart skip a beat.

 Ciel breathed over the thing like he was already obsessed with it, continuing to kiss the girth and give it a squeeze, lifting it up and shoving his mouth over the taut skin of the underside. The kisses involved no parting of lips or tongue or teeth, Ciel just wanted to feel the man for what he was - a god between those legs.

 "Stop teasing me." Sebastian swallowed in between a breath and clenched his fingers tighter over the fence, barely able to keep it together when Ciel started to lewdly rub his cheek over the side of the swollen dick.

 "God it feels good. I bet you could really split me open with this."

 " _Fuck, don't say that. What are you doing to me_."

 "I'm just getting it warmed up." Ciel wasn't joking or smiling or smirking, he was all types of serious as he closed his eye and slid his soft jaw over the ribbed flesh. The dick was so large that he could hold it with both hands and still have half of it left to play with, still letting hot breaths cascade over the curve of the tip, still kissing every inch he passed, still pressing it against his face and rubbing it up and down.

 Sebastian had been holding in his need to be touched by Ciel for days now, the feel of soft lips and warm hands playing with his dick causing the man to grit his teeth. He watched his employee give a final kiss to the engorged shaft, and the male tipped his head back and let his lips part slightly, mouth now aligned right against the wet slit.

 Everything seemed to happen so fast yet too slow to process. Ciel's breath and the way he clenched the base, the soft sound of the chain-link fence rattling as Sebastian almost tore the partition down with his strength. The man was about to get thoroughly sucked and slathered and swallowed - but in the split second before Ciel's mouth could even wrap around it there came the noise of trampling feet. And the flash of lights. And the sound of voices.

 " _Shit_ " Ciel's eye shifted in its socket, going from the longest dick he ever held to the beam of flashlights bouncing off in the distance. Without even thinking the male stood to his feet, grabbed Sebastian by the hand and started scrambling for a hiding spot.

 The two were silent as they didn't want to be caught, and Ciel soon backed up into a tiny passageway, the space between two enormous stacks of crates that towered above them.

 " _Ciel what the fuck I don't fit_."

 " _Yes you do, shh, squeeze your shoulders between the crates_."

 The man was all kinds of annoyed when he felt Ciel yank him from behind, the action so rough he almost gave their hiding spot away with a loud grunt. When his broad shoulders bumped into Ciel's chest he angrily huffed, reaching for his exposed dick to tuck it back in.

 " _Wait_..." Ciel was already getting hot because of their positions, and he snaked a thin arm past his boss' hips and clenched the cock that he was just about to swallow whole. " _Leave it out, I'm not finished with it._ "

_"Rgh, why. They're coming."_

_"They can't see us back here it's pitch black. Just calm down, let me touch you."_

_"Ciel..."_

_"Hm, what."_

_"Your dick is jamming into my thigh."_

  _"Hah...is it?_ " Ciel nudged the nape of the man's neck with his nose and breathed on it with an opened mouth, hearing the two men run down the alley like they knew where they were going.

_"Stop"_

_"Baby I'm backed into a wall and I'm hornier than I've been in years - just let me feel you."_

 Sebastian clenched his jaw when he felt the button to his expensive slacks come undone, and he held back a grunt when the cloth was shoved down along with his briefs.

_"Ciel what the fuck are you doing."_

_"I don't know..."_ Ciel closed his eyes and kissed the throat, his belly warm and heart rapid, the hand that gripped the mass now slowly moving up and down.

 Sebastian braced himself by grabbing each side of the crates and exhaling a breath when Ciel slid his free hand over the man's freshly-exposed ass.

_"You have the body of a god, you know that?_ " Ciel whispered into the throat before giving it a sultry suck, sending a slow roll of his hips into the man. "I want to fuck you like this."

_"I thought you weren't able to."_

_"I thought you were willing."_

 Sebastian's head was hanging down as his eyes rolled up, watching the wash of flashlights bounce off of the alley walls. His heart sped up just because Ciel was working his lower-half, fucking the tight fist, feeling those fingers slip up and down over his wet dick. With the lift of his fine jaw and the clench of his teeth the man lidded his eyes and whispered out his reply.

_"I am if it's with you - just not here._ "

 Ciel closed his orb and pressed his forehead between broad shoulders, his heart wild as he tried to wrap his head around the answer. The heavy flesh in his palm had made him harder than ever, and his motions never stopped as he used his free hand to unzip himself.

_"Ciel, what did I say."_

  _"I w-won't, hah, I mean I can't. I don't think I can even do it. But I fucking want to, I really want to, baby._ " Ciel's throat was dry as his heavy breaths quietly gasped, the male grabbing his dick and freeing it from his pants. He pressed his forehead harder onto his boss' back and was overcome with the urge to take him rough and raw, a desperate lick to his lips to try and calm the craving.

 The angered chaperones that were in the alley had reached the fence now, their lights never once flashing onto the couple lodged in the narrow passageway. They grunted and huffed and soon walked away, much to the relief of the two who were fooling around only a few feet away.

 Ciel slowly moved his hips and pushed his dick into his boss' backside, a shiver of unease starting to radiate through his entire body. The feel of his tip getting squeezed by flesh made a wave of panic shoot through him, so he shut his eye tight and tried to ride it out.

 Sebastian didn't make a sound when he felt the wet slit stuff over his hole, taking it like a man and letting Ciel do as he pleased. It pressed and prodded and finally pushed, the clench of teeth accompanying the first time Sebastian had ever been filled.

 "Ah, g-god." Ciel's breath was so shaky that it sounded frightened, his jaw falling open when he was only two-inches deep. They hadn't prepared and it was too tight and too hot, but the main problem was Ciel's state of mind.

 The rush of panic doubled and then tripled, a sob of a breath escaping as hips swayed back. Ciel pulled out just when his heart felt like it would stop, and he slapped a hand over his wounded eye and tucked his chin into his chest.

 Sebastian knew something was wrong but it was all happening too fast to comprehend. One second he felt the male slip out and the next he heard the gut-wrenching sound of Ciel trying to calm his attack.

 The man swallowed and shuffled his pants up in a panic, tucking himself back in as he turned to the side to fit more easily into the space.

 "Ciel...what's wrong are you okay?"

 Ciel's blue eye was shut tight as his hand remained clenched so hard over the other that the black silk stuck out between thin digits. Sebastian's heart dropped at the sight of the male slowly falling to the ground, stuffing his face into his knees as the soles of his boots shuffled against the cold floor.

 "Ciel, please. Talk to me. Do you want me to get help, are you in pain? Is this what happens?"

 "N-no, nonono." Ciel whined as if he were in excruciating pain, a throaty scream being fed right into his knees. There was pain in his eye and his scarred shoulder throbbed as well, the male's mind running rampant as he never once recovered from the accident that took place years prior.

 Sebastian's eyes darted to every part of Ciel, feeling upset at himself for letting them get too carried away. The man was too large to crouch down, so he placed a gentle hand on a trembling shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze instead.

 "Can you stand? Tell me if you're okay."

 "Al...I need."

 "What? I can't hear you."

 "Alois. Alois, Alois I need him, please. Please-please-please I need him."

 If Sebastian didn't already feel like shit he did after he heard the plea, his eyebrows furrowing in concern as he swallowed his jealousies.

 "Alois isn't here. I'm here - let me help you-"

 "NO! Don't touch me! ALOIS, PLEASE! Please please fuck FUCK I hate this!"

 "Okay. Look." Sebastian removed his hand from the shoulder as he could see the male wasn't in a state that required medical assistance, so he did the next best thing and started shuffling out of the small passageway to give him his privacy. "You have your phone. Give him a call, I'll be right outside in the alley waiting for you when you're better, okay?"

 "Hah...no you won't. I'm all fucked up I'm FUCKED."

 "I'm not leaving without you, look you can watch me, I'll be waiting right there by the fence."

 Ciel lifted his head and watched the man exit, his tall form being washed by pale light as he walked towards the fence at the end of the alley. As he stared he zipped his pants back up and stuffed a hand into his pocket, grasping his phone and fumbling his fingers all over it in a panic.

 The sound of the ringing made him so anxious that he pulled the eye patch right from his face, but the instant the call was answered made him finally take in a breath.

 " _Ciel_..." The voice on the other line was already worried as he had been through this too many times to count, and Alois paused for only a second before continuing.

  _"Baby are you okay? Ciel...do you need me to go over there?"_

 "Alois. Alois, Alois...fuck."

_"Where are you. I'll be there as fast as I can."_

 Just the sound of his best friend's voice calmed him almost instantly, a few stabilized breaths cascading over the phone. Ciel blinked and clenched the silk in his hand, hating how his ruined eye was exposed.

 "No...you don't have to come. I'm okay..."

_"Shit you scared me! I'm shaking, I ran into my desk because I was getting ready to leave!"_

 "I'm sorry. I wish I could see you."

_"Tell me what happened. You didn't try to have sex with the same kid from last night did you?!_ "

 "No...a different kid. A...bigger kid. Huge, really."

_"Oh. My. God. You didn't."_

 "I was feeling so good, he makes me crazy. I thought it would be okay I even got it in a bit, for the first time since the accident I actually stuck it in can you believe it."

_"Ciel, what the fuck. You know how you get why would you do that?! And where is he why isn't he helping you?!"_

 "He's so big. I held his...god - it's massive. Almost tasted it but we ended up...arh, a lot of shit happened and yeah. He did help me. He's brooding with his arms crossed like twenty feet away from me."

_"Brooding because you had an attack or because you fucked him first?"_

 "Because I'm on the phone with you most likely. He sounded hurt when I started frantically calling out for you."

_"Tch, Ciel...that makes me feel so bad! My heart jumps out of my chest when I see your name come up, I can't even get to sleep you know."_

 Ciel smiled at the warm tone of Alois' pouty voice, his heartbeat finally slowing as he relaxed. "You don't know how sorry I am to put you through this, baby. For years. I'm a piece of shit."

_"Oh shut up. The only thing you put me through is stress because you refuse to get help! We just got off the phone a few hours ago and you said you would finally consider it and what do you do - you fuck your boss! Come on, give it a while, slow down. Can't you keep your hands off of him for even a day?"_

 "God no, that would be torture." Ciel stared at Sebastian, the man looking straight forward, chin lifted, even his silhouette so fine that the male could barely even believe it. "I think I might have his children one day."

_"Okay. I'm hanging up now, you're delirious."_

 "I'm not joking. He's going to take me I know it, he's practically bursting at the seams."

  _"...that's...hot. Man he's going to tear you apart."_

 "Ugh I know. You've seen him, god damn. I've never had the urge to get bent over a bed and fucked senseless - it's all I think about now."

_"Well I'm sure if he knew all this you'd be screaming his name instead of talking to me."_

 "To be fucked by a dick like that...I'd be a legend. I wonder if I can even do it."

_"You can do it - I believe in you. Just not anytime SOON you know, get yourself straightened out first."_

 "Please I'm too much of a faggot to ever get straightened out."

_"UGH you're dumb. Anyway. Look I'm going back to sleep. Go back to your fucking ponyboy and try not to get fucked in the ass tonight."_

 "No promises. Love you. Thanks for everything."

_"Love you too, see you tomorrow."_

 Ciel hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket, lifting his eye patch and tying it around his head as soon as both hands were free. He stared at Sebastian and deeply sighed, momentarily closing his eye as he finally stood.

 The male adjusted his clothing, patting down the 'FUCK OFF' fabric of his shirt as the expensive jacket he borrowed was lightly tugged on. He left his fingers clenched onto the collar and walked out of the small space, chin lifted as if he wasn't just trapped in the throes of a serious attack.

 "Hey" Ciel licked his lips and got right in front of boss, giving him a quick once-over because he couldn't tell if he was worried or upset.

 "Are you okay?" Sebastian looked right at him and spoke calmly, brows curved in concern because he truly felt like he was no help to the male.

 "That's what happens to me when I try to have sex. Although...this is the first time I've even had the chance to stick it in. With that guy last night, I couldn't even touch him without freaking out...but with you I made it in, even if it was just a bit. I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to."

 "I said you could do whatever you wanted with me."

 "Then I'm sorry you had to see that."

 "You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry I touched you when you were like that."

 Ciel softly smiled like he had just met his soul-mate, his heart speeding up this time from adoration instead of panic. Hands lifted and slid into the man's large palms, grabbing them and lacing their digits.

 "I hope you don't think that means that I don't like your touch."

 "I just wanted to help you."

 "I know. It's not that I didn't want you to, it just happens so often, and Alois is the only one who can help me."

 Sebastian glanced to the side as he tried to calm all jealous thoughts, squeezing the hands before looking back up to Ciel.

 "I felt useless."

 "What - no! I freak out, I panic, I shake and feel pain and can't think straight and it sucks. Ever since this started happening I've had Alois to calm me down. The attacks only last a couple of minutes but just talking to him makes it better. Trust me it's not something I ever wanted you to see, it's humiliating. It makes me feel like less of a man and you're the last person who I would want to subject to shit like that."

 "You're the first to ever fuck me, you shouldn't feel like less of a man."

 Ciel yanked the man's hands and forced them around his waist, releasing the digits so they could favor squeezing his sides instead. Once they took hold he pressed his palms flat onto the expensive shirt that Sebastian wore, fanning his fingers over the firm chest.

 "I didn't fuck you. It only went in a tiny bit."

 "You're above average, I wouldn't use tiny as a reference to anything your dick does."

 "Me?! _I'm_ above average?! That's rich coming from the guy who's dick is as big as my forearm."

 Sebastian's eyebrows slanted in offense and he mumbled a soft 'hey' under his breath. Ciel laughed as he slid his palms up to grab hold of broad shoulders, getting in nice and close and loving it when the man grabbed him even tighter.

 "You know...you say you get rough but you're crazy gentle with me."

 "Am I?"

 "Look at you, holding me, worried about me, looking like you want to kiss me. You're a gentle giant."

 "Not in bed."

 "I'm sure you're still a giant in bed, baby." Ciel smiled and got on his toes, softly kissing his boss right on the chin. "I wonder why you get violent, I'm intrigued - I want to know how rough you can get."

 "I don't want to hurt you."

 "You wouldn't. I can take it, I'm not as weak as you think I am. So tell me...would you have forced my head down if I ended up sucking your dick just now?"

 "...probably"

 "Damn. Pull my hair?"

 "Definitely"

 "Come inside my throat?"

 "If you let me."

 "Hah, shit. I never even got a proper taste of you, let me do it again."

 Ciel's hands fell to Sebastian's zipper, but the man immediately grabbed them and shook his head no.

 "Your hands are cold. Let's go back to the hotel."

 "But I want it right now."

 Sebastian started walking backwards, tugging Ciel along with him by the wrists. The man looked down into a seemingly annoyed orb, Ciel's eye glaring as he was led out of the alley.

 "So I don't get any dick tonight or what."

 "The night is young."

 "Then why are we leaving?!"

 "Because it's freezing out here and I don't want you on your knees in some alley. We'll go back to the hotel room where it's warm and I can see your face."

 Ciel almost blushed at the sight of Sebastian's warm smile, those lips so hot that it took all of his willpower not to ravage them. The caring way in which he was being treated made him feel slightly guilty, not wanting his boss to think that he was weak due to the attack that just took place.

 "How can we fool around in the hotel room if Bard is there?"

 "We'll shower together. If you're okay with it."

 Ciel swallowed when he thought about it, about seeing the man completely naked and soaking wet, every muscle sheen and slippery. He released a breath and could almost feel himself getting more desperate by the second, stumbling slightly as they finally exited the alley.

 "Stupid...of course I'm okay with it."

 "Let's hurry then."

 Ciel's wrists were released and his hand was grabbed instead, body jerking as he was forcibly tugged into picking up his pace.

 The male watched the back of Sebastian's head, the silhouette of his broad shoulders, the way he walked just a bit faster as if he couldn't wait himself. The fingers that laced into his own were tight and firm, and Ciel wondered if he could really be roughed up by someone who treated him so carefully.

 Sebastian slowed his pace and stopped all together, looking over his shoulder as he gave the hand a squeeze.

 "Are you okay?"

 Ciel was caught off guard and only nodded, sending the man a small smile so he wouldn't worry.

 "Good" Sebastian didn't smile back, instead letting his eyes roll down Ciel's body and come back up, checking him out as if he wanted to eat him whole.

 When he turned back around Ciel could feel his heart in his throat, and as his boots crunched on the cold pavement below he looked up into the night sky and tried to keep calm.

 'God he just fucked me with his eyes - he's going to go crazy on me, shit, _shit_  this might be the end of me.'

 ..

 

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

  
A slumbering Bard awoke to the sound of the door creaking open, eyes immediately widening the second an enormous silhouette walked into the hotel room.

"HEY!" The blond's booming voice echoed as it was laced with fury, going from asleep to enraged in less than a second. "YOU TWO MOTHERFUCKERS!"

A blue eye winced and Ciel moved behind the enormity of his boss, hiding behind broad shoulders as the door closed shut. The male peeped behind Sebastian's bicep and was comforted by the man when their hand brushed together, their digits loosely entwining.

"Bard, calm down. Look I’m sorr-"

"No! No – FUCK that! You left us alone the WHOLE day so you guys could go fuck around! That was dirty, man! That was FUCKED UP!"

"Hey it wasn’t the whole day - I sold all that merch this afternoon!" Ciel chimed in, squeezing the fingers he held when he saw Bard get up from the bed and stand face-to-face with Sebastian like they were about to duke it out.

"You guys - stop, don’t fight what the fuck!"

"Man, shut up. It’s your fucking fault I had to stay late!"

Sebastian ended the accusation the second it was spoken with the simple lift of his fine chin. The man was bigger than Bard and could get just as menacing, yet he only glared at the blond and spoke as firm as possible.

"Bard - step back."

"MAKE ME."

"Hah, wow uh…" Ciel licked his lips as the brutes looked like they were about to tear each other apart, wondering what it’d be like to see them go at it. "This is kind of hot. The testosterone in this room is totally getting to me. Is anyone else popping a boner or…? Just me? No? Okay, it’s just me that’s fine that’s cool that’s completely one hundred percent okay I mean two hot guys nose to nose all…muscles…strong. God damn you two want me to clear the bed so you can fight on it? No? Personally I think-"

"Ciel shut UP." Both men darted their heads towards the pervert and spat out the same exact demand at the same exact time.

"God okay. Don’t ever ask me for suggestions again if you’re going to get all bent out of shape about it."

"No one asked you SHIT, kid! You just start fantasizing about gay bullshit on your own!"

"THAT’S WHO I AM. I CAN’T CONTROL IT. SUE ME."

"Jesus, Sebastian - do something about him or he’s just going to get worse I hope you know that."

Sebastian unlaced their digits and wrapped his arm around Ciel’s waist instead, giving that thin hip a squeeze so rough the younger gasped out a breath.

"I’m going to take care of him right now, actually."

"Fucking sick. Ciel stop smiling you freak!"

"What I can't help it! He makes my heart thump almost as much as my dick."

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT SHIT."

"Look, Bard. I'm sorry we left you there. I'm paying you and Mey double-time so just calm down and go to sleep."

"Double..."

"Double"

"Well...I mean I GUESS if that's how it is that's fine but I'm still pissed!"

"Spoken like a true hooker, look how he melts when money is mentioned." Ciel shot the blond a cute smile and laughed when those eyebrows got crazy angry.

"FUCK YOU!"

Ciel ducked as a fierce swipe was directed right at his head, and the male laughed and yanked Sebastian by the silk of his vest as he walked backwards towards the hall.

"WELL, Bard it was nice chatting with you but your boss has some business to attend to now so we'll be in the bathroom."

"Gross you guys better not fuck or I swear to GOD."

"Don't involve the lord or I'll go to bone-town just thinking about it."

Sebastian breathed out a laugh at the crudeness of the male he was falling for, and just as Bard looked like he was about to storm out of there they stumbled into the bathroom in no time at all.

"You have a mouth on you."

"Shut up."

Ciel yanked his boss inside and slammed his long back up against the door, closing it shut and shoving his dirty mouth right onto Sebastian's. Their hands were all over each other as jaws dropped, the sound of tongues pushing in and out accompanying the hot moan Ciel breathed out.

Sebastian had never been with someone so forceful and he loved every bit of it, gasping in a breath when he felt Ciel's hand yank at the buckle of his belt. Their makeout only got more intense when they started tearing at each other's clothes, jackets and shirts getting pulled and ripped and thrown to the side.

"Hah, fuck." Ciel lost it when strong arms suddenly lifted him right from the floor, carrying him for a split second and slamming him back down onto the sink. His shoulders shoved into the cool glass of the mirror and he breathed hard as Sebastian got right between his legs.

The man was shirtless, that fine chest making Ciel's heart skip a beat, those muscles practically making him faint. Every inch of Sebastian was complete perfection, so when those large hands began removing the belt he wore it only made the younger lick his lips.

Ciel wished he could see the fantasy before him with both eyes instead of just one. The clink of the buckle and the tug of leather, the sound of it being whipped right off and thrown to the floor - Ciel could barely even take it.

Sebastian lifted his chin and lowered his eyelids as he kicked off his shoes and removed himself of every article of clothing. His pants and briefs stepped out of, his lips licked, the man looking down to Ciel and having no shame in giving the thickened shape a rough grope.

'Fuck he's massive. Ugh that body, those abs, his arms - my dick...is going crazy right now.'

Ciel didn't say a word as his boss favored grabbing his booted stems instead, each large palm sliding up the male's legs and feeling him up from calves to knees to thighs. The hands shamelessly felt Ciel up and glided back down again, fingertips pushing under rough leather.

"These need to come off." Sebastian was leaning in now, body of a god and voice so smooth it made Ciel completely speechless. The man never waited for a response, and instead he started slipping his digits through the laces of those long boots, flicking the strings out of place to get the thing undressed as soon as possible.

The tent in Ciel's jeans only grew bigger when he watched his boss' fingers slide in and out of each lace. Dark hair was tucked behind Sebastian's ear as he worked, the features of his face visible and far too handsome to even handle.

"Your fingers are long." Ciel breathed out the compliment and Sebastian glanced up right into his only eye, giving the male a smile so hot that Ciel looked up to the ceiling in an attempt to keep himself together.

'Oh god what was that. Smiling at me, fuck he's gorgeous I can't believe this is happening I have to keep it together, fuck, fuck.'

Boots plopped down onto the ground in no time at all, socks followed suit, and those fingers soon fell onto the button of Ciel's jeans and opened them right up. The cloth was unzipped and they were slowly pulled down, the male's hips lightly lifting as every article save his eye patch was stripped right from his body.

"You seem pretty eager." Sebastian kept that smile up as he glanced down at Ciel's dick, looking back up to the male with a slight lift of his brow.

"You're not too bad yourself." Ciel blatantly stared at the mere size of the man, biting the corner of his bottom lip because he still hadn't pushed his tongue over that crazy thing. If there was one thing he wanted most it was to get a taste of something so prominent, and as his arm was suddenly yanked his gaze lifted from a big dick to the hottest pair of lips he'd ever seen.

"You look nervous." Sebastian slid his hand from arm to wrist and pulled the male in close, the smaller body thudding onto his chest as Ciel got to his feet.

"I'm not. You're just...you know."

"I'm what?"

"Hung"

"...I'm sorry."

"For what - having a big dick? That's nothing to apologize for, you should be proud of yourself."

Sebastian said nothing as the flesh in question was grabbed by an over-heated Ciel, the man merely swallowing and letting the male do as he pleased.

"I bet you know how to use it too, don't you." Ciel released a vulgar 'mm' and gave the tip a firm squeeze, barely able to keep himself from falling to his knees. The mass was unlike any other he had ever held, but despite the temptation to watch it getting groped he kept his eye locked right onto Sebastian's fine face.

Sebastian was dripping now, hard as a rock and ready to fuck. Just about ready to grab Ciel and throw him up against the shower if he knew what was good for him. The urge only intensified as Ciel began walking backwards towards the bath, the man being led by his cock, fingers tugging the swollen flesh.

"You think it'd fit inside me?"

"I..."

"I might be too tight, but...you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Ciel..."

"Now wait here like a good boy." Ciel smiled like he knew exactly what he was doing, and he released the man to favor stepping inside of the shower. White tile soon became doused in water just as Ciel turned the tap, the steam of the shower enveloping the male's body as he stood right under it.

Sebastian only watched as every part of that irresistible body became soaked to the bone. Ciel swished his hair back and had his hands all over himself, running his palms from chest to belly to both creamy thighs. The male stared at Sebastian and got all too serious, the look of desperation so potent that he whined.

"Come take me." Ciel wasn't thinking properly as he spoke the words, and his body didn't seem to listen either as it had turned around and bent right over, palms pressed against the steam-heated tile wall.

Sebastian seemed calm as he stepped into the shower, long body getting closer and closer, willpower wavering, composure being washed off with the water. The heat of the room couldn't hold a candle to how hot Ciel was acting, and as if letting his instincts get the best of him - the man attacked.

"Augh!" Ciel's chest was slammed into the wall as a rough hand pushed between his shoulder blades, thighs immediately spreading because he was being desperate and didn't even know it. The feel of Sebastian looming behind him was enough to make the male moan, and when lips pushed up onto the back of his soaking-wet neck Ciel clawed at the tile.

Sebastian dropped his jaw and let his tongue ravish the skin, his free hand falling to grab the swell of his own fat tip. The flesh of the cock was hot and hard, and the man kissed up Ciel's throat until he got to his ear, sticking his tongue in there as well.

"Don't tell me to take you when you're not ready." Sebastian's voice was forceful enough to make the other tremble, both bodies slipping up against one another when the flush tip got shoved between Ciel's rounded ass.

"Sh-shit..."

Sebastian breathed right into the ear and made himself more clear this time, wanting the other to know just how serious he was about being so viciously seduced.

"Don't tell me to take you when you don't even know what I'm capable of."

"Ah god, oh fuck." Ciel scraped his nails against the tile until the digits curled, the feel of the wide cock getting pushed up and down over his hole a sensation he had never felt. It was stiff and heated and he was being controlled by a man who could overpower him in a second, the thought itself causing Ciel to tilt his head to the side in an act of submission.

"Fuck me." The water soaked the black of Ciel's eye patch as he begged, hair wet and slicked back, lips parted to breathe, suddenly whining like a son of a bitch who wanted to get driven into.

Sebastian let out a rough breath and slid his slit over the male's taint, squeezing past it and rubbing the flesh as hard as he could. The throat before him was taken by a pair of sharp teeth, and the man sucked until his desire grew too overwhelming to even bear.

Ciel loved the force, the violence of the motions and the way he was being so easily subdued. A gasp fled the confines of his throat when the length that shoved between his legs pulled out, but he immediately let his mouth hang open the instant Sebastian grabbed his jaw and turned his head.

The couple kissed as soon as lips met lips, their tongues sloppy and wet and passionate enough to steam the room as fast as the bath. Sebastian was too far gone now, tasting and suckling and biting as ravenous as they come. The man didn't want to hurt Ciel or cause another attack, he was too unsure and too concerned, fallen way too deep to ever want to make the male feel uncomfortable.

As Sebastian repressed the desire to take Ciel raw and reckless he flipped the body around by the yank of his waist instead, slamming soft shoulders into hard tile.

"Ah, fuck yes." Ciel's mouth was free to speak as he had gasped out a moan and detached their lips, knocking his head back into the wall. "Aren't you...mm..going to fuck me?"

Sebastian was strong-willed and in control, far surpassing the discipline of any other man. He lost himself in the moment it was true, the water dousing both body and mind and morality - yet he kept it together all for the sake of keeping Ciel safe.

"Don't tempt me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Tempt you?" Ciel smiled because he could never even fathom how crazy he was making his boss, grabbing both of their dicks and pumping them as they slid over one another. "Just, ah, how am I tempting you?"

Ciel took it a step further and wrapped a thigh over his boss' waist, now on one leg as he leaned back into the wall. With a bite on his lips and the jerk of his wrist he squeezed the thickness of Sebastian's dick and slid it down low to press right over his hole.

"Fuck, you like that?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What - stick it in like this?"

Ciel was about to try and sit on the plump tip until he felt his wrist get mauled by the likes of a powerful hand. Ciel gripped the length no more, slender thigh slipping off of the man's hip, jaw suddenly jerked up to meet eyes so serious it almost took his breath away.

"I said don't." Sebastian squeezed the soft jaw and forced the mouth to open, feeding the male his tongue instead of the pain of being taken by someone his size.

Ciel closed his eye as the kiss only grew more intense, his boss sliding his palm from jaw to temple to the back of his head. The man's fingers were long as they pushed against Ciel's scalp, raking through soaked locks, the pulling of the eye patch going unnoticed by them both.

Tongues slipped and rolled and pushed, and in the heat of the moment the string slipped from its place and plopped down onto the soaking-wet floor of the shower. Ciel instantly pulled away and gasped in a needed breath, slapping his palm over his wounded eye and desperately trying to calm down.

"Fuck. My patch..."

Sebastian slid his fingers to the back of Ciel's neck and massaged the skin, kissing the set of lips over and over as if it wasn't even a big deal.

"Wait, shit. Sebastian, mm..." Ciel tipped his head to the side as the mouth kissed from lips to chin to throat, and the man opened his eyes as he nipped at the skin, staring at the enormous scar on Ciel's collar instead of looking at his face.

"You're flawless, Ciel."

"Yeah and...hah, you kiss by the fucking book, don't you."

"When it's you I do."

"I can't even think straight, shit." Ciel felt the lips slide onto the smooth scar-tissue, and when the man's tongue softly lapped at it he removed his hand from broken orb to broad shoulders.

Ciel's fingers clenched into the muscle of Sebastian's back as he shut both eyes as tight as they could go. He never had anyone but Alois touch the scar and never like this, never licked or softly suckled on - never kissed.

"S-sebastian, stop...fuck. I don't like it...get your tongue off it's disgusting."

The order was carried out the instant it was given, Sebastian giving a final kiss before leaning back and staring right at Ciel. With both eyes closed the man noticed how violent the scar on his eye truly was, the discoloration of the skin, the way it thickened as it got closer to the swell of the orb.

Sebastian clenched his teeth and felt a surge of anger pulse through him, wanting nothing more than to ask who could ever do such a thing just so he could hurt them in return.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" He asked instead, sliding his palms down to the male's waist and gently squeezing the wet skin. "Please"

Ciel cracked his good eye open only to see the sexiest man he had ever seen naked and under a stream of hot water and face looking like he wanted nothing more than a kiss.

"Is this punishment for me trying to sit on your dick?"

"No"

"Okay then let me get my patch so we can continue."

"Wait," Sebastian leaned forward to sweetly nudge his nose against Ciel's jaw, giving it a kiss as he hugged that small waist, "let me see your eye".

"No way you'll freak out!"

"I saw it the first night we kissed. Not opened, but without the patch."

"The first night we kissed?! What'd you do, write that down in your diary?!"

"Maybe"

"Ugh! Look, no. You can't see it you'll vomit all over the place and never look at me again so quit it."

Sebastian gave that handsome smile that Ciel melted for, and his voice was more calm as he spoke, practically on the verge of seductive.

"I'm never taking my eyes off of you so you don't have to worry about that."

"GOD stop saying perfect shit you piss me off! FINE here you want to see it then go ahead - look at it! I want you to see it! How does it make you feel, huh?! Gross, right?!"

Ciel lifted his scarred lid and lashes caught the stream of water as he finally revealed his orb. Inside he felt uneasy and nervous, but the scowl on his face protected the emotions that wanted to crawl right out of him.

Sebastian lifted a hand to Ciel's warm cheek, pressing his large palm against the face and tenderly tilting it to get a good look.

The eye was damaged beyond repair. Pale and dead, milky and unresponsive. There was barely any color left to it, a washed-out blue along the edges and faded pink veins, the only remnants of the socket almost being dug out by who knew what. Sebastian swallowed and slid his thumb right beneath those lashes, swiping from left to right before looking back to that beautiful blue eye.

"Does it hurt?"

Ciel looked right at the man and licked his lips out of uncertainty.

"Only sometimes when I panic."

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you?"

"...no"

"Why not?"

"Because you'd kill them."

"And why would you say that?"

Ciel's healthy orb shifted in its socket, going back and forth between both of Sebastian's eyes. The way the man looked was vengeful and frustrated, so he lifted a hand to his boss' face and cupped that fine jaw.

"Because I've never seen you look so hurt."

No more words were spoken about the eye or the accident as Sebastian went in for a kiss so passionate that the fingers curved around the man's back clawed themselves into place. Ciel closed his eyes and moaned into the mouth, every hair on the back of his neck standing up despite the heated shower dousing them from up above.

There were tongues and teeth and lips falling open only to smack back shut, Ciel feeling like his heart was about to cave in on itself as well. The male could barely keep in the way his belly grew hot, legs weak, every inch of his body responding to every touch he received.

Before they knew it they were making out like a couple of horny teenagers, hands all over each other, the water running down Sebastian's finely-sculpted back as he was so tall he had to lean down to ravage that mouth.

Ciel dug one hand into dark locks and the other pressed against a fit torso, pushing against the fine muscle until their lips finally detached.

"Ciel, I-"

"Lie down." Ciel's face was red around his cheeks, good eye staring right at Sebastian as the other remained opened and without motion. His lips were a deep red from being skillfully kissed, throat long and wet, voice as sultry as they come. "Let me give you head."

Sebastian swallowed his own heart at the plea, and without words he got on his knees one by one instead. Hands squeezed Ciel's hips as the man tilted his head, leaning forward to press his lips right over the male's tip.

Ciel breathed out so hard that each rib became visible, ending the gasp with a bite to his lips as his entire length was slowly swallowed. The mouth that wrapped around him was so hot it made his thighs twitch, and as lips slid deep down to the base Ciel almost felt like he could cry.

"S-stop, god. I didn't tell you..to..."

At this moment Sebastian would do anything asked of him, so he pressed his lips over the base and slowly slid off, a soft kiss placed right on the tip. The taste of the male made him want more, but instead of asking he followed his original orders and sat down, legs stretched out between Ciel's feet.

Ciel watched as the man reclined until his back hit the edge of the porcelain, both eyes sliding down that crazy body to an even more unfathomable piece of him.

"You're so thick it just sticks straight up, doesn't it."

"Come here."

"First you make me want to get fucked when I've never had that urge in my life and now you make me want to know what your come tastes like."

Ciel took a step back as he was going to get on his knees to feast, but a firm grip on his wrist suddenly stopped his motions.

"Don't worry, baby." Ciel smiled and bit the inside of his cheek with how hot the man looked, "I won't try sitting on it again - scouts honor".

"Sit on my face then."

"Hah...what..."

Ciel had never been asked something so lewd. He was taken aback as he stared at his boss, but as soon as his wrist was released it was like the man grew ten times more frustrated.

"Please..." Sebastian grabbed his own dick and started stroking it up and down as his eyes checked Ciel out from head to toe, his actions unbelievable even to himself as he never felt so desperate in all his twenty-eight years. "I need you."

"You need me?" Ciel swallowed and couldn't take his eyes off of the man's heavy dick - a tightness in his abdomen reminding him that he wanted nothing more than to be worked by the likes of an oversexed- Sebastian. "How bad?"

"More than anything."

It took Ciel a lot to hold in his smile, so he turned around instead and let his lips curve into his cheeks. Leaning over, the male bent down and then got to his knees, feeling like his heart would beat out of control the second he heard the man hiss.

"Fuck, come here." Sebastian released his dick and grabbed Ciel by the thighs with both hands, the action so frantic that the younger let out a low scream. Fingers clenched into the flesh and with the jerk of strong arms he brought Ciel's ass right up to his face, licking his teeth like it was the juiciest thing he had ever seen.

"Oh god!" Ciel's back curved the instant he felt that long tongue glide between his cheeks, the sensation of being eaten all-too new for the male.

Sebastian had never seen an ass so delicious, the way it was shaped and how it moved when groped, the smooth rounded skin - the man was in awe of it completely.

Ciel tried to compose himself as his hole was prodded with the tip of his boss' tongue, and the water soaked him from atop as his head hung down low. For a second Ciel had been so caught up in being devoured that he forgot about the most prominent thing in the room sticking right up before his face, beating red and thick as could be.

One eye blue and the other fogged and white, Ciel stared with both right open as he couldn't believe it himself. The mere size of the man had him licking his lips, and when he felt that skilled tongue shove inside of him the male fell onto his elbows and was now face-to-face with the enormity of one Sebastian Michaelis.

"Hah...fuck. Your dick is screaming at me to suck it." Ciel grabbed the swollen base with the wrap of thin fingers, and he finally brought the mass right up to his lips.

Sebastian's fit abdomen twitched, and the second he felt Ciel's tongue drag across his slit and down to his piercing the man pulled his tongue out to suck in a needed breath.

"Ciel...wait." Sebastian swallowed as the thin hoop was flicked and sucked, and those perfect lips soon kissed off of the cock to speak.

"Your piercing...it's the hottest thing I've ever seen..." On all fours and dying to be touched, Ciel began kissing the underside of the enormous cock, making out with the flesh with a wet tongue and a forceful mouth. He slid down the mass and licked coarse hair, burying his face to lap up every inch of the man.

"Rgh, fuck." Sebastian slammed the back of his head into the tile wall and groaned like he had never felt such skill, eyes heavy and lidded as he stared into the twitching hole hovering above him.

Ciel was into it now, letting his jaw drop and bedding his teeth with his tongue as he finally took him all in. The girth was so wide that he could barely get halfway down, but that didn't stop him from rolling his tongue across the stiff flesh and feeling every bump of vein he passed.

'Fuck he tastes good. God he can wreck me with this thing.' Ciel's lips slipped up to the tip and he ran his tongue over the piercing, wiggling it back and forth, looping his heated muscle through the metal and giving it a slew of kisses before finally tugging on it with his teeth.

"Ugh, fuck. Like that - lick it, bite it."

"You like it when I do that? Shit...you're a pervert, aren't you." Ciel smiled and gave the thin hoop a soft yank, only to have the hottest moan release from Sebastian's own two lips. The sound only influenced the male's jaw to open right up, and he engulfed the thickened cock so deep that it suffocated his tonsils.

"Ss, shit. What the fuck." Sebastian had never been sucked so well, his hips lifting when Ciel started bobbing up and down. The man could barely even take it, and he was soon overcome by the need to manhandle the thighs that spread before him to get a taste of his own feast.

"Mm!" Ciel curved his back and slid his ass over Sebastian's mouth just as inner-thighs were forcefully gripped, the water trickling down the pale flesh of his back. The male muffled his cries by swallowing the plump flesh that slid far back into his throat, and his entire body twitched the second his ass was eaten by the hungry lips of his boss. "Oh god, oh g-god  _fuck_."

Sebastian closed his eyes and let himself get rough with it, his mouth smacking against the clenched hole as his tongue pushed itself inside.

Both groaned, Ciel slipping off of the cock to speak vulgarities right at it, murmuring how juicy it tasted, how good it felt choking his throat. He jacked it off by the wide base and slapped the tip over his tongue, slurping and suckling and letting the noises of his actions fuel Sebastian's mouth to move faster.

Ciel's body was rocking back and forth, rolling his ass up into Sebastian's face as he gave the best head of his life. The male popped the cock out of his mouth when he felt something else enter him, and he gasped out a moan when he realized it was one of the man’s long digits.

"Hah...Sebastian..."

"Can I?"

Water streamed down from Ciel's hair and he massaged the man's slit with his thumb, rubbing circles into the flesh as he tried to wrap his head around the plea. He wanted to beg him to stick something else inside, to sit on his dick or get on his belly or back or any other possible outcome that resulted in being ruthlessly fucked. But instead he only breathed and gave the man a squeeze, knees already weak from being eaten so viciously.

"Do whatever you want with me."

Sebastian removed the small protrusion of his digit and gave the hole a hot kiss before speaking onto it, rubbing the raw flesh with his thumb.

"You're not mine yet, so I'm asking permission."

Ciel's heart was thudding so fast that he couldn't even think straight, the way Sebastian's voice sounded and the steam of the water, the taste in his mouth that he only wanted more of. The male knocked his head back and glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Sebastian and realizing he looked too impassioned to deny.

"Stick them in me."

Sebastian stared right at both eyes, one dead and the other alive, both completely beautiful in his own mind. Two digits were soon pressed onto the man's lips, and he gave them a slow suck before sliding them back out.

"I'll be more gentle this time."

"Hah...god."

Sebastian dipped both fingers into Ciel and clenched his teeth because it was just that hot. With eyes still locked onto the male they slid further and further, the digits crooked at the knuckle and pressing just right into those sensitive insides. "You're so soft."

"Ah, fuck! What the fuck was-NGH! Sebastian!" Ciel turned back to face the mass between Sebastian's legs, but he was being worked so well that all he could do was let his jaw hang open and pray he wouldn't pass out from the pleasure.

Sebastian could feel the heat of Ciel's gaping mouth right over his dick, and he lewdly gave the hole a kiss as hips lifted. The man nudged his cock over Ciel's cheek, and in the heat of the moment it was taken to, a sloppy tongue slurping around the silver hoop as moans were fed right into it.

"Ah, f-fuck, ngh, mm! Right there..." Ciel was being fucked knuckle-deep and before he knew it Sebastian slid a little lower and engulfed the male from tip to base.

"GOD! FUCK, FUCKING...S-sebastian!" Ciel didn't even have enough energy to finish giving head as he was being stuffed and sucked all at the same time, the name of his boss on his lips only making his eyes shut tight and his body start to move.

Knees squeaked in the slippery bath and that thin waist rocked back and forth, fervent breaths gasping out each time fingers slammed back in. Ciel felt that tongue wrap around his dick and his heart skipped a beat, his mind went blank, his body moving on its own as he pushed himself deeper into the mouth and fingers and felt everything pique all at once.

"Ahh, god Sebastian, fuck I'm coming I'm comi-" Ciel sucked in an interruption of a breath and gasped it back out, every tense muscle in his body immediately relaxing. "I can't believe- ah shit...fuck. Hah...s-stop, stop, get it out of your mouth!"

Sebastian swallowed every last drop and removed lips and digits only to send that luscious ass a heavy whack of a spank. With the slap of water-soaked skin it sounded ten times more violent, and it only made Ciel release a moan so sultry it was practically dripping with desperation.

"Spank me again - please, hah. Please-"

First there was the rough sound of another rough smack, and then came a whine so loud they both knew it could be heard five hotel rooms away. The wail turned Sebastian on like nothing else, and he groaned when Ciel grabbed him by the dick and shoved it right into his mouth again.

"Fuck, Ciel-" Sebastian knocked his head back into the wall and hissed as he was being madly sucked, and his eyes slid down from the perfect ass to milky thighs. The legs were shaking and barely able to stand up on their own, the male even holding back a whimper as he tried to get his boss to completion.

"Ciel, hold on- fuck. Wait..." The man was concerned now as Ciel's mouth slowed, and he became so worried that he sat right up and slid back, grabbing the male by the hips and ripping himself off of that mouth.

Ciel was forced to sit between Sebastian's legs, hugged from behind as his back softly pressed into his boss' chest.

"W-what the hell...why did you do that?!"

"Hey. You're shaking. Is everything all right?"

Ciel tilted his head back to tuck under Sebastian's chin, and he tried to breathe as the hot water rained down onto their torsos.

"I'm...I just. I feel weak, I don't know if it's the bath or just fatigue or-"

"Was it because of what I did?" Sebastian felt a wave of guilt pass through him, knowing very well he shouldn't have been so rough with someone so sensitive. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it that hard, will you be okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, see?! Stop worrying!" Ciel ripped himself from the man's arms and quickly stood to his feet, only to stumble like a baby deer and smack his wet palm onto the wall for balance. "Shit"

Sebastian shot up from his place and immediately held Ciel by the waist, leaning down to meet those two eyes, his brows curved as he felt like he hurt the male.

"Do you need to go to the hospital, are you dizzy, Ciel look at me." Sebastian softly kissed the male on his forehead and looked him right in the eyes. "If I did something to you I need to know so I never do it again. I need to know you're okay but I don't want you to lie to me."

"I'm not LYING to you, you huge concerned horse! God calm down before you gallop away to seek help from the fucking town sheriff!"

Sebastian breathed out a sigh of relief and lifted a hand from Ciel's waist to cup the side of his heated face.

"You look like you're about to pass out. Turn off the water and stay right here - don't move."

Ciel lifted a brow in confusion as he watched the man step out of the tub, twisting the tap shut without even looking at it. He had no shame in ogling every inch of him as he was finer than words could describe, but when Sebastian was out of sight he sighed and closed his eyes for just a second.

'I swear you dumb fucking body, stupid-idiot brain, if you prevent me from sleeping with him I'll hurt you. I won't feed you for weeks okay shh no I'm kidding I'll still feed you but I'll think of something. Get your shit together Ciel come on this was the hottest thing to ever happen to you and you RUINED it because of your fucking issues! What if he thinks you're completely broken after this and wants nothing to do with you?! You couldn't even make him come the fucking giant has been blue-balling it for days, fuck! Just be cool act like everything is fine ignore your weakened state just toughen up grow a third ball put some hair on that baby-smooth chest of yours and-'

"Here" Sebastian interrupted the male's train of thought as he stepped into the shower, a white towel around his waist and another being unfolded and suddenly wrapped around Ciel's chest.

Ciel felt like an incompetent little kid as he was carefully dried by the hands of his boss, each drop of water soaked up, every limb gently passed over. After ruffling his dark locks Sebastian wrapped the towel around Ciel's small waist, and he bent down to sweep him right up off his feet like a bride.

"Ngh, what the fuck are you doing?! Let me go you fucking gorilla!"

"If you fell while walking to bed I couldn't live with myself. Just keep it down so you don't wake Bard up."

"Wake him up?! Uh I was just moaning my ass off as you were eating it - I think he's wide-fucking-awake by now."

"Don't argue with me." Sebastian easily lifted the body closer to him, their bare skin touching, Ciel clicking his tongue before the man stepped out of the bath.

"Is it because I was too rough?"

"I don't KNOW okay? This is the first time I've done this in years I don't know what's up with my own stupid body but don't worry you don't have to try with me anymore!"

Sebastian cradled the male in his arms just as he got to the door, looking down at Ciel with wet hair pushed back, a soft lift of handsome lips smiling right at him.

"Ciel"

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up already."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"I said shut up." Sebastian leaned down and pressed their mouths together, kissing him so sweetly that Ciel didn't have to think twice about wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Both closed their eyes and lips slowly opened, their soft tongues lightly rolling across one another.

The kiss was more than just a means to shut the other up, Sebastian already fed up with Ciel's insecurities about his state. The man wanted to show him that he was more than accepted, and it took him all of his willpower not to blurt out how he really felt for the male.

Ciel's eyelids lifted as they smacked small pecks onto each other's lips, and he lowly laughed when the kisses just kept on coming.

"Mm-okay! Sebas-mm, okay stop! Mmn, stop kissing me you dumb idiot!"

Sebastian pulled back and feigned a frown, huffing as his eyes opened to meet Ciel's.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, you're just out of control when you kiss me! God...how can someone so hot be such a huge nerd."

"Oh, now I'm a nerd."

"Yes a big huge enormous...fucking...gargantuan..." Ciel swallowed as he just now realized what they had finished doing, licking his lips to desperately try and recall the flavor of the man. "Hey..."

"What now, can I open the door yet?"

"Nah hold on. Wait. Right now...I mean - I was sucking your dick, right?"

"That's...yes that happened."

"And...you liked it-"

"I loved it."

The words made Ciel's heart beat fast, and he slid a hand from the back of Sebastian's neck down to his bare chest. His palm pressed flat against the warm skin, and the male kind of wished he hadn't stopped those kisses from before.

"I want to make you come."

"You will soon enough."

"With my mouth - right now."

"It can wait, trust me. We have to wake up early tomorrow so you need to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, I want to suck."

Sebastian released a breath of frustration and leaned down to push his perfect lips into Ciel's ear. His nose softly nudged against fresh skin and his voice was low enough to make the younger melt.

"Be patient with me, because it's taking all my willpower to control myself around you. You can take care of me tomorrow, is that okay?"

Ciel slid his palm lower on that chest and groped it without shame, loving every inch of how the man felt. The tips of his fingers slid over firm flesh, and he nodded because it was true - Sebastian didn't come in the security guard's office, or outside of the convention center, or on the roof or in the alley. He must have been frustrated beyond reason.

"Okay, tomorrow then. But don't you need to...take care of it? Your balls must be like crazy ready to burst."

"I'll take care of it after you get to bed."

"Can't I help? I mean if we're on the bed and I'm lying down I can give you head. I swear I'm really good it's just the position we were in right now took a lot out of me for some reason..."

"I know you're good, but I don't want to put any more stress on you. So please, I'm begging you-"

"FINE. At least think of me while you do it, yeah?"

"You're all I've thought about since I met you."

Ciel batted the chest like he was pretending to be flustered, narrowing both eyes as if a wave of shyness overcame him.

"Shut. Uuuup! Really? So you jack off while thinking of me what do you think about what is it the lap-dance my mouth what do I do when you think of me TELL ME!"

"You - riding me."

Now the real shyness showed on Ciel's face, and he couldn't help but turn a soft shade of red at that one. With a swallow and an aversion of eyes the male circled his index finger over the chest as he spoke, a bit apprehensive of his own words.

"I'd...I mean I'd like to...do that. I guess. Soon." His orbs rolled back up to Sebastian. "I won't make you wait long - I promise."

Sebastian clenched his teeth because Ciel looked like the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth with its presence, wet hair slicked back and lips red and ready to be taken, eyes so gorgeous the man stared at one and then the other, unable to get enough of him.

"I'll wait as long as it takes until you're ready, it's not something I want you to worry about."

"Ugh you're perfect, kiss me."

The two kissed in the steamy room, both exhausted from their busy day, tired of running around together to try and seek privacy, doing anything just to have a moment alone. Their lips didn't quit as Sebastian was all too addicted to the feeling, and they stood at the door to bathroom for quite a while that night, kissing and losing track of time before ever even getting to the bed.

* * *

It was so cold that it started to pull Ciel from the comfort of sleep, both eyes fluttering open and blinking as the good orb moved from side to side. It caught the dim glow of the alarm clock sitting between both beds, and the male sighed when he realized it was only two in the morning.

Ciel huffed, staring at the lump of Bard on the other side, smiling when he realized that he had a lump of his own sleeping right next to him. He turned around in an instant and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

The soft wash of the city lights that came from the window assisted Ciel in seeing Sebastian on his back, head tilted to the side and towards him, covers pooling at his hips. The man wore nothing at all and neither did Ciel, but the mere shape of his body was enough to take the breath right out of the male's lungs.

Ciel still felt weak from the intensity of their shower-session yet the sight of such a handsome specimen influenced his palm to press low onto that fine abdomen, moving his hand from hip to hip.

" _God I wish I had tasted you_." Ciel whispered, his fingers sliding beneath the sheets and rubbing over the fine line of smooth flesh to coarse hair.

The male licked his lips and got as close as he could, softly nudging his nose into Sebastian's cheek and giving the handsome face a kiss. The man groaned when he felt his dick being grabbed, and his eyes finally opened as he took in a gasp of a breath.

"C-ciel, what...are you okay?"

"I'm horny."

Sebastian tried to blink the fantasy away but it only got better when Ciel got right on top of him and straddled his lap, grabbing the covers and yanking them over their heads for privacy.

"Hey, wait. You should be asleep..."

"How do you expect me to sleep next to you looking like that? I take one look at you and before I know it my hands are all over your dick I can't help it."

"Well control yourself - I know I am." Sebastian grabbed the male by the hips and gently pushed him off, letting him plop back down onto the mattress.

Ciel grabbed him between the legs again, only to have the man get a bit rough and grab him hard by the wrist as well. Sebastian slammed the limb onto the bed and hovered over Ciel, his body much larger and more powerful than the younger could ever even imagine.

"Ciel I'm serious. I'm not usually so gentle - I'm only like that with you. But you're really pushing me to go crazy on you and I don't think you want that. No one wants that."

Ciel felt a surge of excitement at how hard his wrist was pinned to the mattress, and he breathed out because he could barely compose himself.

"Fuck me right here."

Sebastian almost popped a blood vessel at the plea, taking his other hand and grasping Ciel's jaw with it.

"Listen to me." The man lifted the face with force only to get a hot moan from Ciel, the sound chipping away at his own discipline. "I'm not fucking you tonight. I'm not fucking you tomorrow night or the night after that either. You need to get better before I even touch you. Didn't I tell you I get forceful? Doesn't that scare you?"

"Hah, take me, flip me over and fuck me, get me on you and I'll ride you harder than your fantasies."

Sebastian grit his teeth and cinched his brows, about to snap when Ciel started using the talent of his smooth thighs to rub against the man's long dick. The action only made him slowly thrust into the soft flesh, breathing hard as he held Ciel's jaw with his large hand.

"I want you on top of me." Sebastian was losing it fast, the seduction tactics of Ciel too potent to ignore. He was desperate to take the male he wanted more than anything, and without thinking he leaned down and whispered into Ciel's ear with a dominant voice.

" _Sit on my dick_."

The words themselves ignited an already-heated Ciel, and he grabbed his boss by the throat with one hand and attacked those lips. The two made out like crazy, teeth and tongue colliding, Ciel pushing against the fine neck until the man slammed down onto his back.

Their bodies rolled as their mouths snapped up and down, Sebastian groaning when he felt those thin fingers cinch around his Adam's apple. Nails dug into his jugular and Ciel got on top of him, the male starting to whine like he wanted the privilege of a voice to be fucked right out of him.

Lips smacked together and mouths gasped for air, Sebastian running both hands through Ciel's hair as he was being pinned down by a body so out of control it started rolling into him the second it mounted.

"Ngh, fuck. You want me to sit on your dick, baby?" Ciel gasped out barely at a whisper the moment they broke for breath. "I'll sit on it, I'll do anything, I'll fucking ride you til morning."

"THE ONLY RIDING YOU IDIOTS WILL BE DOING IS IN THE FUCKING CAR. WHEN YOU DRIVE ME AWAY FROM THIS HELLHOLE." Bard had awoken and went insane at what he heard and saw, the couple ripping the sheet back and darting their heads towards his angered voice.

"B-bard holy shit." Ciel slid his hand from Sebastian's throat to his chest, calmly sitting on the man's abdomen as he tried to even-out his breathing.

"BOTH OF YOU FUCKERS ARE SO ANNOYING! I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW?! YOU ARE NOT COMPROMISING MY DIGNITY BY FUCKING TWO FEET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Bard" Sebastian, the alpha-male of the room spoke sternly, his hands dropping from Ciel's hair to grab him by the hips instead. "Nothing's going to happen so just go back to sleep."

"BULLSHIT! YOU GUYS ARE ABOUT TO FUCK EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT LOOK AT YOU!"

"Bard, baby! Calm down shhh, shh." Ciel removed himself from his boss as the mood had been ruined by the blond, getting on his belly and smiling when Sebastian immediately covered him up with the sheet. "Look, see - sleepy time! Time for sleeps, go on now get all tucked in so we can all sleep together."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Bard I'm not going to tell you twice." Sebastian spat that one out, glaring at the shadow of the male as he didn't want the argument to continue.

"I swear to god if you guys wake me up again-"

"Niiiight, Bard! Sleepy-sleeps!" Ciel laughed when the blond jerked his body and turned around with a huff, turning around himself to face his boss.

Ciel's smile faded as they were now nose-to-nose, and he stared at Sebastian with both eyes as he looked as serious as could be.

"I expect a thorough fucking from you soon do you understand me?"

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist and yanked it forward, their bodies now entwined as legs laced. Ciel's expression softened right up when the man pushed his locks away from his face, giving his forehead a sweet kiss before answering.

"Grab me by the throat like that again and I'll be yours forever."

* * *

"Bard, carry me to the caaaar!" It was morning and Ciel had just finished dressing, jeans on and boots laced, eye patch perfectly tied. The 'FUCK OFF' of his shirt stared right at the blond as Ciel slumped back down onto the bed, his body still weak and oddly fatigued from the previous night.

"Sorry kid, I don't carry dudes. Ask your boyfriend when he comes back."

Ciel grumbled and stood up, walking about two feet before falling to the side, his right hand slamming onto the wall for balance. The loud thud had Bard's head darting towards the sound, and the blond practically jumped over the bed to get to the male.

"Holy shit - what was that? How did you fall, are you okay?" Bard immediately grabbed Ciel's hand and steadied him, his eyebrows furrowed, the fresh cigarette that tucked behind his ear almost falling out of place.

Ciel's eye was wide open as he looked up at his co-worker, not knowing that he could falter that severely. His thin digits were gripped hard by a rough hand, and the male forced out a smile and a nervous laugh as he leaned his shoulders against the wall.

"Hah...s-sorry, I'm a clumsy piece of shit, it's nothing to worry about."

"Clumsy? You didn't even trip you just fell you literally just got off the bed and-"

"Bard, look." Ciel's head thudded against the wall as well, his soft jaw lifting as he stared at his coworker with an eye so serious it almost seemed pained.

"Don't tell Sebastian about this, okay?"

"Why the fuck not, are you really okay?!"

"I feel fine right now just standing here, but when I walk it's like my legs and hips and lower back ache. I just need to get some rest at home, yesterday was a long day."

Bard realized that he was still holding the male's hand, so he dropped it as if it were made of fire and crossed his arms instead.

"Hmph. All that fucking wore you out I guess - serves you right."

Ciel rolled his eye and lifted a hand to run through his dark locks, pushing the strands back in frustration and letting them fall back into place as he stared at Bard.

"We didn't fuck so spare me."

"Yeah right like I believe that, you guys were all over each other. And don't think I didn't hear you moaning like crazy in the bathroom because trust me - I fucking heard you. That's ALL I heard for a solid twenty minutes."

"Okay, fine. We messed around in there but his dick didn't get shoved inside of me trust me I think I'd know if that behemoth monster-cock impaled my virgin ass, Bard."

"Right. Well, what is it then? Did you drink last night?"

"What, no! I haven't drank in over a year! Look I don't know what's wrong with me and it's kind of freaking me out, you're freaking me out with all your questions and I'm just begging you not to tell Sebastian and you keep arguing with me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry - calm down." Bard sighed and he swallowed when he noticed the worried expression on Ciel's face. Without even thinking twice the man turned around and gave a rough pat to his own shoulders. "I won't tell him. Jump up and I'll carry you to the car and then bring your things back. Sebastian went to the lobby but he'll be back any second so we should be quick."

Ciel smiled and did as he was told, plopping both palms onto the man's shoulders and using the rest of his strength to hoist himself up until he was caught from under each knee.

"Rgh, you're heavy, how much do you weigh?"

"Um EXCUSE me, you don't just ask a girl how much she weighs you jerk! And it's my dick-stomping boots that are so heavy, not me!"

"You stomp dicks with those?"

"Not like as a hobby...just...tch, you know what I mean. Come on, yah! Giddy up we don't have time for this!" Ciel's arms lazily slumped over the man's chest and he held on a bit tighter when his body was jerked up into a comfortable position.

Bard started walking to the door and mumbled out a "I bet you're like two hundred pounds", only to have Ciel slap him right on the collar.

"I'm one-FORTY you dickhead!"

..

The two bickered the entire way to the car, both laughing at the vulgar jokes Ciel told as he was transported to his destination. The blond had unloaded his cargo when they reached the vehicle, and he gently plopped Ciel into the backseat before leaving him once again.

* * *

Bard sighed as he opened the door to the room, shutting it just as he noticed he was not alone. A tall figure stood by the window, and the blond swallowed because he could just tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Uh...hey."

Sebastian turned around, dressed as fine as ever of course. All in black including his tie, hair combed back, face fresh and slacks pressed, black shoes professionally shined. His dark attire only made him seem taller and miles more threatening, and as he took a few slow steps towards the blond he folded his arms and lifted his hot jaw, looking down on his employee as he spoke.

"I saw you with Ciel in the lobby."

"I-"

"Why were you carrying him?"

Bard narrowed his eyes as they were now only a foot away from each other, the adrenaline in his veins always pumping just a bit harder when Sebastian's threat of a voice made itself known.

"Maybe if you let me finish I can explain it to you."

"By all means - I'm listening."

"The kid was tired, he...I mean he just asked and I was like yeah sure fine. I just did it to shut him up."

"Shut him up?"

"Yeah he's an annoying little shit if you haven't noti-"

Sebastian grabbed the blond by both of his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall, pressing into him to assert himself. A lock of hair fell from behind the man's ear as the action was just that rough, and his back slightly bent as he leaned down to get right in Bard's face.

"When did you get into the habit of lying to me?"

"Rgh, I'm not FUCKING lying."

Sebastian's eyelids fell as he noticed the twitch of Bard's lips, orbs sliding lower onto the man's throat as he gave another dry swallow. He blinked and looked back up to the blond, their eyes meeting only for a second before Bard averted the contact.

"It's written all over your face. I don't care if you lie to me about anything else but when it comes to Ciel I want the truth do you understand me?"

"What - he has you on a leash already or something?"

"Maybe, do you have a problem with that?"

Bard let out a huff and jerked his shoulders out of the hold, stepping to the side before he said too much. He was a horrible liar and he knew it, especially to his boss who he had never deceived even once.

"Bard - we need to leave soon. I've known you for too long for you to be keeping things from me. I'm sorry for acting so upset, I'm just concerned for Ciel and it stresses me out."

The blond grunted out a sigh so loud the windows practically shook, and he threw his arms in the air like he had just been defeated.

"FINE! Fuck! He got out of bed after you left and he couldn't stand straight, stumbled and fell onto the wall, he said he's just tired so he asked if I could take him to the car - I said yes - that's ALL that happened."

"Is he okay?"

"He was making dick-jokes the whole way there, he's as normal as ever!"

Sebastian pressed a large palm onto the surface of his silk tie, flattening it with a single slow-swipe as a sign of composure.

"If it isn't so bad then why did you refuse to tell me?"

"He told me not to so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it. Knew you'd freak most likely. You need to stop babying him, he's a man you know."

"Believe me I know." Sebastian sighed and walked over to their bags, lifting one and slinging it over his shoulder. He looked over to the blond and nudged his head towards the door, wanting nothing more than to see Ciel.

"Thank you for being good to him - come on, let's get going."

* * *

Ciel had fallen asleep the moment he got in the car, the sound of the two males entering the vehicle and the loud roar of the engine not fazing him in the slightest. When they finally reached The Body Shoppe and parked outside of the entrance, the jolt of the car door shutting finally startled the male, his good eye rapidly blinking as his heartbeat sped.

'Shit. We're already home...' Ciel stretched lazily and felt the pockets of his jeans for his pack of smokes. As he pulled a stick out of the box his eye soon rolled towards the window, and he noticed Sebastian and Bard talking outside of the store. The way Sebastian was so handsomely dressed made him smile, and he braced himself against the driver's seat as he opened the door.

Ciel placed the cigarette between his lips and got out of the car, feeling unstable almost immediately. He softly shut the door as to not attract attention, and the stick was hurriedly lit as he leaned against the vehicle to try and keep his cool.

A thick clod of smoke slipped out of pursed lips, Ciel staring at how big his boss was even when standing next to an already-large enough Bard. The thought made him hum into his next drag, and as the tobacco crackled in the cold morning air the male finally realized where he was. In front of work. Where he had parked two days ago.

"Oh god my baby." Ciel widened his eye like a concerned parent and darted his head to the cars parked across the street. There stood the love of his life, his everything - Black Mamba. The car was frosted over and looked like hell, but Ciel was so desperate to get to her that he ignored his state and started running.

'Ah, shit.' Ciel stumbled across the street, his heavy boots crunching against the wet pavement as he started walking instead. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been in the hotel, so the male shrugged it off and carefully walked over to the vehicle as if treading over thin ice.

"Oh no baby, baby, shh look at you! Covered in frost, all cold left out here to fend for yourself. God I missed you." The cigarette perched between the male's lips as he spread his arms wide and plopped right onto the car, giving it a hug so warm it melted the thin layer of ice. The cold sensation had him retracting in an instant, and Ciel dug his hand into his pocket to quickly whip out the keys.

"Ahh...it's so much nicer in you than in that ugly luxury piece of garbage." Ciel plopped down onto the seat and started the engine the second he got in, blasting the heater as high as it could go before rolling the window down.

He continued to smoke as he sat in the comfort of his own car, eye still locked on to Sebastian's handsome face as the man talked. Just watching his body language was a complete turn-on, each motion of arm or leg or hand so deliberate that it was beautiful. The way the man stood and listened, that long throat and flawless Adam's apple, it made Ciel smile without even knowing.

All of a sudden the man who could make every woman in the world swoon turned and looked right at Ciel, and without another second passing he waved Bard off and ran across the street towards that beat-up bucket of a car.

Sebastian leaned his forearm above the opened window as soon as he got to the vehicle, bending down to peer at the passenger he was all too infatuated with.

"Hey - how do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Ciel smiled so wide a peek of his flawless teeth showed, and he flicked the butt out of the window before speaking. "Like a guy about to pick up a prostitute - put your arm down you dork, people will think you're for sale."

Sebastian removed the arm from the window and tucked some of Ciel's hair behind his ear instead, sliding his long digit down to the male's soft jaw to lift it.

"I asked how you feel."

"Hah, god you never turn that charm off do you?"

"Not with you."

"Please" Ciel had to admit he felt a bit flustered at how he was being handled so sweetly, but he grabbed the man's finger and held onto it with his entire hand as he pulled the digit away from his face. "I feel fine. I was just tired from all that running around yesterday. I don't work out every day like you do you know, I'm not some fucking...hot machine."

"Is that all I am to you - a hot machine?"

"Oh my goddd, shut up. Look, when am I scheduled to go to work again?"

"You can have tomorrow off to rest, here I printed your schedule and finally got your check." The man reached into his back pocket with the hand that wasn't being held, plopping the documents onto Ciel's lap. "If you don't feel well just call the shop so we can reschedule you."

"Got it, boss." Ciel released Sebastian's finger and buckled himself in, putting the car into gear before looking back up towards the man. He smiled and stuck his tongue out, closing his eye as his index finger pointed towards the muscle like he expected it to be taken.

Taken it was the instant Sebastian leaned his head through the window, his lips slipping over the length of the tongue before their mouths finally met. Ciel gasped and let himself get worked by the skill of his boss, the two kissing like it was their last goodbye.

With a moan and a whine Ciel grabbed himself between his legs, the swirling of their tongues something he couldn't help getting hard over. His dick was tamed by a rough squeeze, and when their lips finally lifted off of one another Ciel opened his eye to see the beauty that was a desperate-looking Sebastian frustrated beyond his means.

"You look like you could rip me out of the car and fuck me in the middle of the street."

"I'm trying to control myself here. I'll see you in two days."

"Will you be able to take it?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Ciel licked his freshly-kissed lips and tried not to attack that tempting mouth, looking towards the street to help keep his urges at bay. The car was put into reverse and he backed up fast, causing Sebastian to take a step back from the vehicle.

Thin fingers gripped the wheel after the gears were shifted once again, and Ciel looked up at his boss, seriously checking him out like he would miss every inch of him.

"Think about me when you touch yourself tonight."

Before Sebastian could even reply with an honest "I will", Ciel peeled out of the parking spot and raced out of there as fast as he could, nothing but the thick smog of his barely-operable car left in its wake.

* * *

Ciel was excited as he opened the door to his tiny studio apartment, knowing very that Alois would be waiting on the other side. The familiar smell and surroundings made him calm and happy after everything that had happened, and he tossed his keys onto the counter by the door before closing it shut.

“God. Damn.” Ciel's eye immediately locked onto his bed, and there laid a slumbering Alois.

The blond was face-down on his belly, arms spread wide without even a shirt on his tiny frame, a pair of Ciel's boxers on his barely-there hips. One leg hung off of the mattress as the other rested as spread apart as possible, the cloth of the black underwear riding high on the mounds of his ass as he had always been a tosser in bed. The creamy skin was peeking out for all to see, even the bump of flesh between his legs visible as the briefs were yanked tight at the front.

Beautiful blond locks spread across the white of the pillowcase, the strands of hair silky-smooth as if he had showered right before sleeping. His fresh skin and the scent that filled the area around him was another indication that he had borrowed the bath, and Ciel shook his head as he approached.

“No guard whatsoever, huh Alois.” Ciel got onto the bed knee by knee and grabbed the milky thigh that hung off of the edge, gently pressing the legs together. He eyed the way the shorts rode up on the blond and laid both hands on his ass, carefully pulling the fabric to cover the indecency.

A soft groan came from the male below, and Ciel smiled when he heard the little whine. Palms slid past the now-covered ass and rested on the skin of Alois' lower back, Ciel straddling the legs and leaning down low.

“Baby...” The male whispered as his hands pressed into the flesh the higher they got, massaging shoulders so thin he feared hurting him instead of waking him. “Wake up, gorgeous.”

Alois grumbled and turned his head, his pretty face finally visible. His lips were red and face flushed from sleeping in the awkward position, a soft twitch of the lashes on his bruised eye making Ciel's heart beat hard.

'I almost forgot about what that asshole Claude did to you. I'm going to fucking kill him when I see him.' Just the thought had Ciel snarling like a madman, but another small whine ripped him out of all murderous tendencies.

“Mmn, bah. Cielmm.” Alois murmured, Ciel all too used to hearing his own name being mumbled every time the male would be lost in the throes of sleep.

A hand lifted from the blond's back to caress his face, Ciel pushing his hair back and carefully sliding his thumb under the wounded eye. If there was one thing he hated it was men who wrongly touched Alois, and his overprotective nature only intensified the more he stared at it.

Alois was so thin that even between Ciel's legs he had room to move, and the blond groaned as if annoyed and rolled onto his back. His small chest huffed and his hair ruffled all around the pillow, the flesh of his breast and belly now exposed for Ciel to examine.

And examine he did, the instant it was available, the blue orb checking the male out from neck to navel. Ciel squinted the second he noticed a large purple bruise resting right above his hip-bone, and all notions of being gentle were soon thrown out the window to favor his angered state.

“ALOIS. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! ALOIS – WAKE UP.”

The blond's entire body jerked and his spread arms darted up to hold Ciel by his biceps, eyes opening as wide as they could go in fear of the blaring voice.

“W-what the fuck?! CIEL?!”

“What is this huh?! This fucking bruise wasn't here before I left, why is it here? Who gave it to you?!”

“Ciel calm down! Get off of me!”

“NO! EXPLAIN.”

“Huh?! I don't know what you're TALKING about!”

Ciel jerked his arms to free himself of the blond's grip and stared at him as he laid a hand on the flesh of Alois' warm belly. He pressed into the bruise without taking his eye off of him and spoke again, this time with a more demanding tone.

“This right here. You feel it, right? I know I only have one eye but I'm not fucking blind – now where did you get it.”

Alois winced and let out a breath as soon as Ciel lifted his hand from the wound, his torso so thin you could see each rib as lungs inhaled.

“You stupid dumbshit! Remember when you called me after your attack and I walked into my desk because I was ready to go get you?! THAT'S what happened – I did it to myself you fucking moron, no one touched me!”

Ciel narrowed his eye and lifted his chin, feeling stupid and skeptic all at the same time. "You're not lying?"

“NO Why would I lie?! God, now get off of me seriously you're heavy!”

“I'm NOT heavy.”

“Yes you are! Shit...fuck, thanks for waking me up like a fucking psychopath ready to murder me!”

Ciel was instantly overcome with guilt and he swallowed when he saw the male pout it out and cross his arms. It was all too cute to ignore, so he got off of the blond and sat next to him, patting his thigh as he wanted to make amends.

“Come, come. Sit between my legs.”

As if Alois could refuse the offer, he swept a delicate hand through his hair and got up, situating himself as instructed. His shoulders lazily slumped onto Ciel's chest, and the blond was instantly hugged, arms wrapping tight around his little waist.

“I missed you.” Ciel nudged his nose into Alois' temple and closed his eye as he could smell the male, the fragrance so calming it almost made him sleepy. “Did you miss me?”

“I guess.”

“Pft, liar. I know you did. Otherwise you wouldn't take a shower here and wear my underwear.”

“Sh-shut up! I was cold so I took a hot shower and I didn't bring clothes so it was my only option, don't let it get to your fucking head.”

“You can get to my head if you want.” Ciel made little squeaking sounds as he groped Alois' belly, only to get an elbow to the ribs so hard that it made him laugh.

“Ahah, wow. RUDE.”

“Shut up. SO...are you going to tell me what happened? I see that crazy hickey on your neck...” Alois stared at the night stand next to the bed with no emotion and batted the hands that were all over him away to no avail.

“He gave it to me.”

“You're a slut.”

“WHAT! How am I a slut?! I haven't been touched in a million years I'm the opposite of a slut, I'm a saint.”

“Riiight. And what else happened, did he suck your dick?”

“He did.”

“Did you suck his?”

“Fuck yeah I did.”

“Nice shirt by the way I love it.”

“Really, this old thing?”

“Kidding, I hate it.”

“You bitch it's brand new!”

Alois laughed and lifted himself off of his friend's body, only to have Ciel yank him by the shoulders and slam him back into his chest.

“Don't try to escape me in the middle of gossiping. Even when you insulted the fabulousness of my shirt I still want to continue the conversation.”

“Tch, fine. So did you guys do it?”

“We didn't...I mean. Well, we were in the shower together and did...stuff.”

The blond dipped his head back and slid his temple over Ciel's collar bone, the two meeting eyes as Alois let out another laugh.

“Stuff? What constitutes as STUFF?”

“Stuff you know! Like stuff and junk.”

“Ohhhh....junk. I get it, I get it – so he stuck a dildo in you and left it in there until you cried?”

“WHAT?! NO DUDE. What is that? That's junk to you?! I never did anything like that to you! God, he just ate me out and stuck his fingers in me.”

Alois whipped around and sat on his knees to face Ciel, grabbing both of his hands as if it were the most serious thing in the world.

“Oh my god, Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive – you...you have...an ASSHOLE? I would have never even KNOWN!”

“Suck my dick.”

“No, seriously! I just, I mean wow! In the butt, huh? How much longer until his dick goes all sloppy-sasquatch in you anyway?”

Ciel curled his lip in disgust and shook his head. “Not sure if that's ever happening. Right after we did it I got all weird.”

This time it really did turn serious, and Alois' smile immediately dropped. The male squeezed the digits he held and scooted as close as he could get, only concern on his face as he spoke.

“What do you mean you got weird...are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm okay.”

“What happened?”

Ciel detached one of their hands to hold the blond by the back of his head, slipping his fingers through fine hair just to calm himself down.

“I felt tired, my hips ached. It was like, instead of having a mental panic attack like usual my body was the one affected and it kind of freaked me out. I couldn't walk right, I felt dizzy a bit...”

“Oh no...”

“But on the way here I saw this ad at a bus stop, for this doctor.”

“A doctor? Like a therapist?”

“Yeah”

“Oh my god!”

“I called their office and walk-ins are welcomed so I made an appointment for this afternoon.”

“That makes me so happy you don't even understand!” Alois genuinely smiled this time, his perfect lips pushing into his cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together. “I've been begging you to talk to someone for years and you're finally doing it!”

Ciel wrapped his arms around the male and held him for a moment, the dread of speaking to anyone but Alois about the incident something he was not prepared for. Just the thought made him want to crawl up into a ball, and he leaned back from their embrace and gave the blond a kiss on the corner of his lips.

“Can you come with me? It's in three hours. If you're not there I wouldn't know what to d-”

“Of course stupid! Of course I'll go with you what the fuck, why would you even start explaining yourself I'll go with you every week if you need me to.”

“Ahh, you're a lifesaver. It's a few blocks away from where I work so we have some time to kill. I'm so fucking nervous.”

Alois grabbed each of Ciel's cheeks and pulled them apart playfully, planting a quick kiss on his lips before releasing his friend and jumping off of the bed. He practically skipped into the living area and pulled up an enormous bong from behind the couch, showing it off to Ciel with sensual model-like motions of his hands.

“And here we have a surprise from me to you – the number one way to get rid of nerves. A fat-ass bowl – freshly packed and waiting for you, my friend.”

Ciel beamed and shot up from the bed, stomping on over to Alois and picking him right up off of the floor. The blond screamed and held the bong away from Ciel so it wouldn't slip from his grasp, Alois laughing hard when he was twirled around and then plopped back onto the floor.

Ciel's hands held bare hips and then squeezed them, and he stared at Alois with a smile on his lips as he was excited to be treated and get treatment all at the same time.

“I fucking owe you, I'll give you whatever you want.”

“Shh, stop. You know I always come through. Now stop manhandling me so I can get this thing going. Oh also I brought you some Chinese food it's in the fridge.”

Ciel's smile fell and he looked like he was about to cry, squeezing Alois hard as he couldn't believe the beautiful words that just fled his freshly-awoken lips.

“Y-you bought me...”

“Chinese food. In fridge. Your usual.”

“Marry me.”

Alois rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from his friend, a bit of red on his pale cheeks as he shook his messy blond head of hair. The male smiled from ear to ear and plopped down on the couch as he tried to shoo Ciel away, eyeing the male from head to toe before nudging his head towards the kitchen.

“You warm your food up and I'll warm this baby up-”

“I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU OH MY GOD YOU GOT ME CHINESE FOO-”

“CIEL. SHUT UP. We only have so much time here! Go to the fucking kitchen and inhale the food like usual you fatass!”

“Shit, aint gotta tell me twice. BE RIGHT BACK HAHA.”

“Idiot” Alois cutely laughed as he leaned over to pick the lighter from off of the coffee table, excited and ecstatic and all too happy that Ciel was finally going to get help.

* * *

The second-hand of a large clock ticked it's way across from left to right, the soft sound the only audible thing in the room. The walls were a light beige and the decor was from decades prior, an enormous wooden desk separating a seated Ciel and an older man dressed in plain clothes.

Ciel sat low on the chair, legs spread open as he slouched, black jeans ripped at the knee as he tried to get swallowed by the furniture. His eye was heavy and red, and he softly chuckled as he watched the doctor flip through a small questionnaire that he and Alois spent an hour trying to fill out in the lobby. The papers were ruffled and the man looked up, Ciel desperately trying to focus instead of squeaking out a low stoner-laugh.

"So, Mr. Phantomhive is it?" The doctor looked up at the male and gave him a warm smile. “I've read over your answers here, but I want to know before we get into it – what is your main reason for finally seeking help?”

“Uh...like. I wanna get uh...whatcha call it....boned? PFT. But I'm like mentally fucked so I was like haha nah man I gotta seek HELP you know what I'm saying. YOU know what I'm saying! I'm looking at you looking at me and I just KNOW you know!”

“O...kay. Well...why don't we start with the cause of your problem?”

"Heh. Well, I have a lot of problems, doc. Lots-o-problemos. See ever since my accident I've like never been myself again. Woah. Wooaaaaahhhhhh...did you just? Oh my god. Dude.”

“Mr. Phantomhive please try to keep to the topic at hand.”

“Oh yeah. So, uh. Heh. Ahem. AHEM-HEM. Scuse, my throat is seriously dry can I have some water? So parched.”

“I'll have my secretary get you a bottle.”

“Thanks, dad. I MEAN MAN. Haha I just called you dad! You look nothing like my dad though for real. Anyway, topic right, topic. THE ACCIDENT. The accident, I had a little mishap that I should probably mention, like the thing about my face region that you've probably been wondering about."

"Okay, that's a good place to start." The man smiled again, lifting a pen from his desk to begin taking notes. He glanced up from the clipboard and nodded at his new patient, giving Ciel the cue that their session would finally begin.

“So Mr. Phantomhive, why don't you tell me what happened to your eye?”

..

* * *

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

"Aaand that's the story of how I was almost killed and consequently had my eye practically slashed out of its socket. Pretty fucked up, huh? I mean I could have died, I wasn't even conscious for days, doc. DAYS. Do you know what a catheter feels like?! Don't even get me STARTED on those catheters-"

"Yes, yes I understand Mr. Phantomhive." The therapist gestured for the male to calm down and softly sighed as he tried to wrap his head around everything he just heard. "I have to ask you, though...why is it that you don't seem too bothered about what happened? Surely it affected your life after your recovery, did it not?"

Ciel kept closing his knees and opening them back up, a nervous twitch as the severity of the conversation was dwindling his baked state.

"Uh...well. So I mean it did mess me up, and I refused all aftercare because I didn't want to think about it. My boyfriend, well, my ex, that gorgeous blond who handed you all the paperwork in the lobby - he was suuuuper worried about it. Said my mind would get worse, that I wouldn't be myself and just fall deeper into this pit that I can't even dream about getting out of. Two years later and look at me now, the little angel was right."

"How much worse do you think you've become?"

"Well before when Alois and I..." Ciel finally met the man's eye as he nudged his head towards the door, "Alois is the pretty blond that used to be mine that I keep talking about. Anyway...before the accident he and I would be crazy intimate. We would have sex on every available surface. EVERY surface, man - I mean one time we made love on a fucking ferris wheel no joke as cheesy as it sounds. So we were active and we were really into each other...but. What was my point, damn. Rgh, fuck just talking about this is making me kind of panic. Fuck. Is it possible for him to come in here with me? I'm kind of starting to freak out."

"The boy in the lobby?"

"Yeah...he helps me. Whenever I start..." Ciel ran both hands through his hair and licked his lips, taking in breaths just a bit faster than before. "Whenever I get an attack he comes to my rescue."

"I see." The man jotted down some notes and glanced back up to his patient, knowing that he would have to calm him. "Take your time, Ciel. Let's try to have you get through this without him. Take some breaths and continue whenever you're ready."

Ciel's skinny knees knocked together faster and faster and he could feel the panic bubble within him as he tried to get his thoughts together. He wanted to run out of the room and into the arms of Alois but he knew that was probably the worst thing he could do. With a deep breath inhaled he slowly let it back out and swallowed, continuing as best as he could.

"I...um. So Alois...rgh, SHIT!"

"Ciel. It's okay. Would you like me to call him in?"

"No, no. I can do this. Just let me...ah, fuck." Ciel leaned down to grab the bottle of water the man had given him before he started his story, twisting the cap off and pressing it to his lips. The male tipped his head back and let the water glide down his throat, swallowing it and crushing the plastic as he drank every drop.

"My...my point is, is that after the accident...you know because I was almost killed by the guy I was fucking _while_ I was fucking him - that even the thought of sex had me slapping my hand over my eye and collar and I'd rip out chunks of my own hair and roll up into a ball. Everyone told me to go to a shrink but I just wanted to go to school I didn't want to think about sex ever again, or relationships or drinking or dicks or ANY of that. I just wanted a normal life."

"And what has changed from your previous way of thinking?"

Ciel's eye lowered as he plopped the crinkled bottle by his boots, and he looked back up to the man as he answered.

"I met someone."

"How fortunate, congratulations."

"A-anyway...so I like this guy, I mean...I guess. No yeah I do - I like him a lot. But when I tried to have sex with him, when I was in the same position that I was in when I was FUCKING slashed. Sorry, excuse me. Okay. I'm calm. So... that position, right as I was, you know, about to to go in - I completely broke down. Fell to the floor. Grabbed my eye so hard I could feel the pain all over again. Before that I had picked up some kid at a hotel too, and that was a thousand times worse I mean I didn't even TOUCH the guy and I was curled up on the floor the next second."

"How many times have you attempted to be intimate with someone since the accident?"

"Oh the only guy I've ever willingly had sex with is Alois, although we haven't done that since before the incident. The asshole I slept with who snapped, I never wanted that. We were never in a relationship, just acquaintances. After I realized I couldn't torture Alois with the burden of being with someone as fucked up as me I tried to move on...it took so much out of me, not being able to be with him. So after the accident, this one time I was at a party and I had this guy under me and ready to go, man...that one was bad. If Alois hadn't come in to calm me I probably would have gone to the hospital. It was then when I first realized that me and sex were just not going to work out. I'm not going to lie, the first time I even got it up after that was a few days ago when I met this new guy..."

"A few days ago?" The man watched as Ciel still fidgeted in place, knowing very well that the male had gone from high as a kite to nervous and unsure. "How did it make you feel when you reacted that way?"

"Ugh, I only think he's a fucking god sent from heaven itself. The first day I met him, I mean he's...shit. He's crazy. He's patient. Beautiful like you wouldn't believe, incredible face I mean my god. I have no idea what he sees in me."

"Do you feel comfortable with him?"

"Yeah" Just the thought of Sebastian had Ciel's knees slowing down, his heart beat less erratic and his lips being unable to help themselves curve into a slight smile. "Hah...he's something else I'll tell you that."

"So you want to fix your problem for him is that it?"

"I think just being with him is therapeutic. He makes me feel safe and I like that, he never asks anything of me - actually you know what all he does is ask permission for things, he's an idiot like that. But I don't want to be treated like some fragile little thing. I'm a man, I want to act like one, I want to give him that part of me you know. So...how do I fix it?"

The doctor placed his notepad on the desk and looked at Ciel, knowing very well that the male only wanted an instantaneous cure.

"You see, it's not going to be a simple fix. For example, if someone was electrocuted by plugging something into a socket, whenever they go back to plug something in they'll think of the shock they received. The hesitation will cause them to feel unsure and unsafe, and they might refuse to ever go near one again. I think the more you're able to talk about your problem, the less intense your episodes will become."

"I get it..." Ciel felt a bit better as he picked apart his own mental state. "What about exposure therapy? Do you think if I keep trying with someone, someone like this guy lets say - would it help me? Because with him it wasn't as bad. Yesterday we fooled around and then I got super tired afterwards, though. Is that just my body trying to tell me to take it slow or what?"

"Since your trauma is so severe it'll take a while to heal. If you feel safe with this new person and they are patient then maybe you can try it out little by little. Your attacks - in the questionnaire you filled out you say they only last a minute or two?"

"Yeah they're super quick. Last night I honestly think I was just worn out mentally and physically. He's way intense, I swear it's like, fuck - hah, sorry gimme a sec." Ciel paused and looked down to his boots as he searched for the proper words to say. "He gets me going like no one ever has. He handles me more than well."

"It seems like you've found quite the match."

"Hm...nah. I guess. No, I mean...he doesn't want anything long-term with me like this I bet. No one wants that. Being with someone so inadequate."

"I think you need to see yourself in a more positive light. You said he accepts you as you are, why not see that-"

"He pities me I just know it."

The doctor sighed and watched Ciel give a little pout, his only visible eye sliding to the side. The male crossed his arms in front of his thin chest and acted like a child, and it only made the man speak more sternly.

"Ciel. You can't have all of these negative thoughts in your head, that will only hurt you in the end. If he's willing to help you then accept it, by what you've said about him I highly doubt he pities you."

"I guess." Ciel mumbled and released a breath, surprised that he was already starting to feel a bit better. "You're right, doc."

"I have another question regarding the accident if you don't mind."

"Huh? Oh of course, go ahead."

"Was the matter settled - legally I mean?"

Ciel looked back to the man and nodded, his voice just a bit lower than before. "He bailed after he did it but...there's a lot of circumstances. It's complicated."

"Was he prosecuted?"

"K-kind of...this is making me feel a bit uncomfortable to be honest."

"I just want to know if the person who did this is still out there. If he is this might play a big factor in your levels of stress."

"Oh..." Ciel squeezed his own biceps and fidgeted, playing with the short white sleeves of his shirt. "He's...not currently incarcerated. But he'll never hurt me again, the guy's not even aware of his own existence I think."

"An insanity plea?"

"...something like that."

The doctor could sense the discomfort from Ciel so he gave him a smile and nodded as if assuring the male that he understood, changing the subject out of respect.

"I see. Ciel, you seem like a highly intelligent young man. Do you go to school?"

"Yeah I'm in college."

"Oh, what are you studying?"

"I want to be an Actuary, so it's math and statistics all day long. Weird, huh? I look like a freak have you seen these boots?" Ciel lifted his feet from the floor and gave two brutal kicks in the air, the black leather cinching the skin right below his knee.

"Not at all. You're very analytical, it actually suits you. You must be very dedicated for such a hard field."

"Numbers come easy to me. I probably do overthink everything, don't I?"

"It's definitely something to consider during your recovery."

"Yeah, huh." Ciel smiled and uncrossed his arms, slapping his hands onto his knees and letting out a breath of relief.

"WELL this was good. To be honest I totally blazed before I came in here because I was so nervous."

"I could tell."

"Haha! But, you're okay, doc. Lots of insight. Such wisdom. I think I know what I'll do now. Do you have a card or something? Oh shit, how much is this going to be again?"

"Your first consultation is free. Here." The man opened the drawer to his desk and removed a business card, tapping it onto the wooden surface and sliding it towards the male.

"Please don't hesitate to call and schedule another appointment. Our prices are quite low and we can always work around your work and school hours."

Ciel rose from his seat and slipped his index finger behind his ear, swiping loose locks to tuck into place. The male took the card and smiled, extending his other hand for a handshake.

"Thanks, doc."

The man went in for a gentlemanly shake only to have Ciel clenched his fingers into a fist and give him the old top-bottom bump of a greeting. The therapist didn't know what to do with the youthful action so he just balled his digits into his palm and let Ciel bump that shit into submission.

"A-aheh. Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Peace out."

Ciel gave the man a wink and turned around, his mood a million times better than when he first entered the room. His thin body jerked as he whipped the door right open, and there was a soft whistle playing on his lips as the male headed back towards the lobby

* * *

_*SLAP*_

"Come here, princess." Ciel ran up to a turned-around Alois and spanked him right on his ass, the blond leaning against a vending machine in the empty lobby waiting room.

Alois shrieked and then screamed when he was suddenly lifted, swooped right off of his feet as he was manhandled by the likes of a happy Ciel.

"O-ouch you dickhole! What the - why are you carrying me put me down!"

"Put your arms around my neck."

Alois was dressed all in black, slim jeans on his thin stems, black boots, and a long loose muscle shirt that he had purchased about a decade previous. The shirt was so big that the male's smooth ribs peeked right from the sides, and he wore an enormous wool scarf to protect his throat from the cold - and from Ciel as well.

"Don't kiss my ears- DON'T! Ciel what the fuck, AH!" The blond's cheeks were bright red as his arms wrapped around his friend' neck, the male carried from under his knees and back and whisked away right out of the building.

"Ciel I'm serious what's gotten into you?!"

Ciel cradled the male in his arms and squinted as they burst outside of the doors, the afternoon sun bright despite how frigid it was. The blond struggled and he was soon gently placed onto the ground, Ciel's hands jerking those thin hips into his own.

"I feel like a new man."

"Hah, fuck..." Alois swallowed and looked to the side as the street was full of people, his pink-dusted face turning back to Ciel when the male grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"And why do you look so flustered, baby?"

"Because you just spanked my ass and picked me up and dropped me down on the fucking sidewalk, stupid!" The blond's delicate fingers pressed onto Ciel's chest as he spoke, wandering eyes all over the handsome pair. "And people are watching."

"I thought you like being watched?"

"Shut up. So what happened, you can miraculously fuck again after talking to the doctor or what?"

"Why, can you feel my dick jamming into your hip?"

"Hah" Alois couldn't help but smile at that one, and his hands slid up to Ciel's shoulders to gently grasp them. The blond's chin was released once he jerked his face to the side, noticing a young man about five feet away snarling in disgust.

Ciel immediately turned to see what Alois was staring at, and when he caught sight of the teenager, the kid dared to flip him off. As if suddenly injected with a burst of testosterone Ciel took a step towards the instigator, only to be stopped by Alois' thin arm.

"Quit acting like a barbarian, Ciel, seriously. He just feels uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?! That little shit flipped us off!"

"Hmm" Alois turned around and lazily slumped his small shoulders onto Ciel's chest. The thin thing was as pretty as they come, and Alois' body was no joke as he gave the teen a wink. "I think he likes me."

"Yeah who fucking doesn't."

"You think he's undressing me with his eyes?"

Ciel smiled like a son of a bitch, his orb rolling from the boy on the street to the one starting to use his body like a stripper pole.

Alois dipped down and knocked the back of his head into Ciel's chest, staring right at the teenager as his delicate hand slipped underneath his own shirt. The male lifted the black fabric to reveal creamy skin, pushing it all the way up to the smooth bump of his collar bone.

"You want to fuck me?" Alois said it nice and loud, loud enough for other people to hear, loud enough for the kid to swallow the lump in his throat. The blond lewdly tongued the air and blew him a soft kiss, completely draining the boy of all heterosexuality in seconds.

"Don't say that, he'll cream himself look at him, practically popping a boner right here on the street." Ciel wrapped his arms around his friend's middle, the skin of his bare limbs warming right up as they pressed against Alois' belly.

"I think he wants a show now."

Alois closed his eyes for a second at the words Ciel spoke, and a low gasp breathed out of him the instant he felt lips kissing over his ear.

"He's eyeing you like a piece of meat and I hate it." Ciel whispered over the lobe and jerked the body beneath him as he ripped Alois' shirt back down into place. "You're lucky I don't fuck you up against this building to prove a point."

"Hah, d-don't say that. Fuck-"

Alois was cut off the second he was forcefully whipped around, rough hands yanking his lower back so hard that he grabbed Ciel's shirt to brace himself.

"What the fuck are you doing...Ciel don't look at me like that."

Ciel's palms slid so low they cupped the blond's ass, and he gave the mounds a squeeze as he lifted his chin.

"How can I look away from someone as gorgeous as you?"

Alois' pretty face turned ten shades of pink, his entire body pressed up against the man he had been intimate with too many times to count. Ciel's eye lidded and Alois' heart crawled into his throat and the blond whispered out the only words of defense he could think of ever speaking.

"D-don't use your tongue."

Ciel leaned in and tilted his head, his sights right on the teen they were trying to rile up. The male looked back down to Alois' fresh lips and closed his eyes, speaking onto them before taking them completely.

"Don't worry - I won't."

Mouths soon shoved up into one another, the two kissing in the middle of the street, the sound of the teen screaming 'gross faggots' and running off, the feel of a gust of winter wind blowing right between them.

Alois' fingers stuffed into Ciel's hair, the delicate digits slim and slipping through each strand as he practically hung off of his friend's body. Without thinking his lips parted and mind went blank, body weak and vulnerable, hips pressed so hard he rolled his waist just for good measure.

Alois' tongue spoke first, licking across fine lips and parting them with a soft suck. The blond was skilled when it came to Ciel, knowing the feel of that mouth like the back of his hand. One second their tongues had softly slid on top of one another, and the next they were going at it like a couple of horny teenagers right in the middle of the sidewalk.

Ciel gripped that waif waist and opened his jaw nice and wide, pushing into the pretty mouth that would never dream of denying him. He was fed hot little moans and soft grinding down below, the male trying his best to keep Alois' hips from getting too indecent.

The blond's lashes pushed into his flushed cheeks as both eyes closed, letting his lips get sucked and bitten and submitting himself completely to Ciel. The way their tongues rolled around warm and wet had him gasping, sucking in a whimper before tilting his head to the side and going back for more.

The feel of being worked by someone as skilled as Ciel, someone so familiar and comforting and gentle - Alois could barely even control himself. People started to watch and the blond massaged Ciel's scalp with his digits, dipping his body down just a bit and dragging his opened legs between his friend's thigh.

Ciel could feel the male tremble and melt under his touch, knowing very well that he didn't want to take this any further than it had already gone. With a firm grip and a final roll of his tongue Ciel pushed those rocking hips away and slid his mouth from fine lips to a soft jaw.

"You got a little carried away there, baby." Ciel bit the blushed-up skin and gave it a couple of kisses, feeling Alois' breath in his ear and smiling at the sight of the teenager already running halfway down the street. "Uh-oh, looks like we gave the kid some masturbation material."

Talk about masturbation material, Alois licked his lips and swallowed, trying to calm his heart as he vehemently pushed Ciel away by shoving into his chest.

"You and your stupid fucking ideas. I didn't get carried away, you were the one grabbing my ass, fucking snake!"

"Shh, shh. Everyone's staring. Come on let's go to that store down the street and I'll tell you everything that happened. Walking will help that boner of yours, jesus." Ciel grabbed Alois' hand and clenched it as he yanked the blond into walking, smiling at his flustered state.

"Eat my shit. So what, now I have to go shopping with you too?!"

"The mouth on you, I swear. I just want to pick up this shirt I saw." Ciel swung their attachment like they were kids, the two now walking side by side in their matching leather boots as the mood went back to normal. "It says 'Ass Slut' on the front in like this gold cursive. It just reminds me of you so much I mean I can't NOT get it."

"Oh fuck you."

..

The doors to Black Mamba creaked opened and were soon slammed back shut, the frigid weather causing keys to be pushed into the ignition and the heat to be blasted as high as it could go.

"Ugh I can't believe my Ass Slut shirt was on sale I'm still teary-eyed over it." Ciel lifted the thin garment from the plastic bag it was thrown in and held it up, the shirt small and black, raw edges with faded-gold lettering. "Give me the scissors in the glove compartment."

Alois was like a frozen block of beautiful, his oversized tank doing absolutely nothing for him, the scarf wrapped up over his mouth so many times he didn't even bother speaking. The blond unhinged the compartment and removed said scissors, slapping them into Ciel's hand and bringing his frozen fingers to the car vents to get warm.

Ciel jammed the scissors into the shirt sleeves and started cutting them right off, shooting a wink to Alois as he threw the scissors into the backseat and tore the fabric with his fingers instead.

"Ciel...what the fuck you just bought that."

"Sleeves are like SO last season. I mean look at your cute ass out here in that tiny little thing I can see your tits you know."

Alois smacked his friend on the back of his head and quickly crossed his arms, hugging himself as the pool of scarf around his long throat shifted.

"ANYWAY. You were telling me about the therapist."

"Oh yeah. So I decided to keep trying with Sebastian you know, because it wasn't as bad with him and I mean...I want to hit it."

"Well that's a step forward, right?"

"I guess, yeah. Just feel like it's going to take some time - and I can't wait much longer."

"But…" The blond looked up to his friend and watched as he approved the now-torn shirt. "You're going to be the bitch, so I don't see why you need to be worried. I mean he finger fucked you and everything was okay, right?"

Ciel let out a sharp laugh and threw the shirt on his dash, knowing very well that Alois was partly right.

"Ugh, definitely. I mean I will spread my own ass as he fucks me that guy is something else. But I'll fuck him eventually, I know he'd want it. Fucking me isn't the problem - I mean besides the fact that my asshole might be ripped in two."

"God is he really that big? Maybe it's an illusion."

"Yes Alois, that huge fucking thing is an illusion. It's a fucking cock monster is what it is."

"Hm, a mammoth schlong?"

"Yeah, a real slab-o-sausage. Makin' my anus heinous."

"Haha! A wide wand?"

"Disastrous dick dong."

Alois chuckled cutely, the warm air finally filling the car. "You're such a scholar, Ciel."

"Beastly behemoth balls, I can do this all day."

"Eww, were his balls really huge?"

Ciel laughed and smiled as he recalled shoving his mouth between his boss' legs. "Nah, his balls were normal. Now that I think about it I didn't even suck them as much as I wanted to, too busy trying to work my way around that massive meat machine of his."

The blond cocked his head back and laughed so loud that it hurt his friends ears. "Okay, that one was kinda hot."

"Ugh I know, it's all I've been thinking about. Anyway, shit, I got school soon. We're still going to that house party you were talking about to celebrate, right?"

Alois crossed his dainty legs and played with the ends of his wool scarf, twirling them in the air as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you really going to drink like you said you were?"

"YES and I can't fucking WAIT."

"Hell yeaaaah." Alois looked out of the window and smiled, excited for their first drunken night out in who knew how long. "I hope there's hot guys there, I need to get laid."

"Oh no. I'm not going to go if all you want is some dick. You're there to take care of me, not the other way around. Plus I still need to deal with this Claude problem before I get pissed off by some other random fucking idiot that you pick up from the garbage."

"God, relax. Fine I won't go looking for any - but if they come to me that's a different story."

"What the fuck did I just say? No guys - none. That's final. Don't piss me off after I've had a good day."

"Fucking cock-block."

Ciel playfully jabbed the blond in the ribs and Alois immediately grabbed the hand, yanking it to the side like a diva. The two started slap-fighting like a bunch of morons, flailing limbs and soft smacks whacking all over the place.

"Agh - S-STOP!"

"You stop!"

"Stupid!" Alois huffed and calmly combed his locks of hair behind his ear, sighing when Ciel finally put the car into gear.

"So you're dropping me off and I'll see you after you get out of class, right?"

"Yes, baby. I'll be on time for our date, don't you worry."

"Pft, like I would."

* * *

The early-evening sky was still and clear, the wind dying down but the temperature dropping fast. Fallen leaves crunched beneath large boots, and Ciel sighed as he walked past the gates to his college.

"Fucking balls are frozen this is bullshit." The male mumbled, still dressed in his Fuck Off shirt and jeans and nothing else for warmth, his eye patch crinkling as he looked up to the sky. "Better not fucking snow."

Ciel already had a fresh cigarette perched between his lips, and as he dug into his pocket for his lighter he felt his cell vibrate. The lighter was pulled out first as it was a priority, and he quickly lit the stick before stuffing his hand back into his pocket and finally grabbing the phone.

"Hello my sweet little angel."

" _Fuck off, are you out of school yet_?" Alois' voice was happy despite his words, and he made sure his friend would keep to his original plan. " _We're still getting fucking wasted right_?"

"Well I'm doing fine, baby, thanks for asking."

The phone erupted with more cherubic babblings from Alois, and Ciel just inhaled his smoke and smiled as he breathed it back out into the cold evening air.

"Baby, baby. Calm down. I'll be there soon to go get you, okay? Ah shit, I have another call I'll let you know when I'm outside. Be ready and no fucking leather shorts that your ass hangs out of tonight alright? Uh huh. Well fuck you too. Love you."

Ciel took another drag as he slowly walked to the student parking lot, hanging up on Alois to answer the unknown number.

"Hello?"

 _"Ciel, it's me._ "

Ciel immediately smiled as wide as possible when the smooth voice of his boss drifted into his ear. It made him stop in his tracks and he let out a gasp of a laugh, feeling excitement rush through his every limb.

"Well, well, well. Get into my job application to get my number? Because I don't remember giving it to you."

_"I want to see you."_

"Someone's aggressive."

_"Look I just got off work, I'm in my car in the parking lot behind the shop. Can you meet me here?"_

Ciel scratched his temple with the same hand that held the cigarette, confused at the request. His eye slightly closed as he brought the filter to his lips, and he inhaled one last time before throwing the butt onto the side of the street.

"You just saw me this morning. Miss me already?"

 _"I miss everything about you._ "

"Ahah, damn." Ciel's heart sped up because of that one, his bottom lip being bit because the man sounded so serious it made him want to drop everything and see him. "Why do you want to meet?"

_"I've been thinking about you all day."_

"What a coincidence, while I was in class all I could think about was your dick. I mean you."

 _"Why think about it when it's waiting right here for you?_ "

'Damn, so he's horny for me. This is too hot, be cool.'

Ciel swallowed so hard he could hear it in his ears, his legs suddenly moving to get to his car as soon as possible. The male stuck his hand into his pocket and fumbled for his keys, Black Mamba now visible only a few feet away as he responded.

"You're real good at seducing me, Sebastian - but I have plans tonight, I can't see you."

 _"Cancel them_."

"I can't. I'm going to some house party with Alois and getting shitfaced for the first time in years."

Ciel could practically hear the scowl on Sebastian's face, almost laughing as he jogged up to his car and got inside. The privacy made him feel more comfortable, and his voice softened when he realized the man wasn't being responsive.

"You okay, baby?"

 _"What are you going to do, meet other men_?"

"Yeah totally that's me that's what I do it's like constant orgies with me, want me to pick up a couple of twinks for you?"

_"That's not funny."_

"Do you hear me laughing?" Ciel rolled his eye and was somewhat pleased when he thought of the face the man was making, putting the key into the ignition to start his baby up. "You get jealous so easily."

_"Fine, I'll let you go. Have fun picking up boys."_

"Rgh, shut up I was just joking! I don't go to parties to pick up boys."

_"That's not what it sounds like to me. I'll let you go then, goodbye-"_

"Sebastian I swear to god if you hang up on me I'll fucking kill you."

There was a short silence as the mood between the two heated up, both listening intently for the other, both awaiting just one more snap of a reply.

 _"I don't want to hear about your night of debauchery."_ Sebastian spoke first, his voice calm enough to have the other get pissed off beyond all reason.

Ciel snarled into the phone and clenched the steering wheel with his free hand, getting all bothered over his boss like never before.

"EXCUSE me? Debauchery?! Sebastian you big stupid fuck. Get the fuck over here right now."

_"...what?"_

"You fucking heard me, get over here right now - I'm not fucking around."

Sebastian's ears pricked up at the arousing sound of Ciel's angered tone. The man could be heard licking his fine lips, and he asserted his own position and spoke almost as serious as Ciel.

_"No. You get over here."_

"If you don't fucking come to my school right now I swear I'll-"

_"Ciel..."_

"WHAT?!"

_"Don't keep me waiting."_

Ciel squeezed his steering wheel to death as his heartbeat fluttered in his chest, the entire situation turning into something else completely as the minutes passed. The male slammed his hand onto the gear shift and put his car into drive, speaking through his teeth as he gave in.

"You better fucking be there because you're going to fucking get it."

_"I can't wait."_

"Yeah I bet. Don't move a fucking muscle. Not even that dick of yours."

_"I won't make any promises."_

* * *

A pair of old headlights jerked from side to side as Ciel erratically pulled into the empty lot behind his place of employment. The car screeched as he parked between two cars, still no sign of Sebastian's luxury piece of shit as it was too dark to spot out.

Ciel huffed and looked at himself in the rear-view mirror, frantically combing his hair back behind his ear. His eye slid from himself to the dashboard, and the male immediately stripped himself of his Fuck Off shirt and slipped on his new threads. Pale arms exposed from the torn-off sleeves had Ciel rubbing his own biceps, the thin fabric snug against his small waist. Once the male deemed the golden-seal of 'Ass Slut' presentable, he stormed out of the car like a motherfucker looking for a fight.

"Dumb tall fucking gigantor. Making me go out of my way like some little bitch." Boots stomped onto the concrete as they walked towards the back of the lot, and that's when Ciel noticed the expensive vehicle he was looking for - with his boss leaning right against it.

"HEY" Ciel was all fired up now, body no longer weakened, stamina at a hundred percent, legs moving faster and faster until he ran right up to his boss and pushed him up against the car as hard as he could.

Sebastian grabbed the male's wrists and pulled them down, his long back remaining pressed against the window.

"Ciel, calm dow-"

"Demanding I come down here when I already told you I have plans, you've got some nerve."

The man looked the same as when Ciel last left him, dressed in fine clothes as dark as the color of his pushed-back hair. Sebastian licked his lips and checked Ciel out, a single eyebrow raising as he read the male's shirt.

"So you're an ass slut now, is that what I turned you into after last night?"

Ciel jerked his right hand away from the brutish grasp and used it to slap the living shit out of his boss' flawless mouth. The smack was so loud that it echoed in the parking lot, and the two looked at each other as their chests heaved in and out.

As if the slap itself made the two snap, the next second was a blur as they were instantly all over each other. Ciel yanked the man down by the back of his neck and Sebastian wrapped his arms around the male's waist and their mouths went absolutely crazy.

Jaws fell and snapped back up as the two made out like they had been holding it in since they last saw one another. Tongues got rough and shoved in and out, the kiss sloppy and uncoordinated, as carnal as they come seeing that the two both wanted it more than anything.

Ciel rolled his hips into his boss and felt like he was being frenched into submission. It only made the male want more, so as their lips slid all over each other Ciel felt around for the handle of the passenger door and yanked it right open.

Lips kissed off of one another, both sets red and wet and dying for more when Ciel grabbed the man by his collar and jerked him away from the vehicle. With the door swung wide he pushed his boss as hard as he could, and the man soon slammed his back into plush leather seats.

"Rgh, Ciel wait-"

"What" Ciel crawled on top of him and slammed the door shut, the tinted windows now giving them all the privacy they needed. "You called me all the way over here for a reason, didn't you?"

Sebastian swallowed when the male's hands went right for his zipper, and his head knocked against the opposite window as Ciel pulled out the fresh dick that was just dying to be deep-throated.

"Mm, damn. I'll never get tired of looking at this crazy thing." Ciel gave the thick base a squeeze as he situated himself between the man's thighs, on his knees in the backseat of a car and loving every second of it. "So why don't you show me what you want?"

Sebastian had never been so manhandled in his life, his eyes sliding from Ciel's slender back to those narrow shoulders and then right to the silk of the eye patch. There was no doubting that the male made Sebastian lose it, but when he finally stared into the blue of his eye he was lost to it completely. He wanted Ciel so bad it hurt.

"Open your mouth." Sebastian wrapped his digits around Ciel's and he guided them to softly pump the flesh. "And stick out your tongue."

Ciel moaned and lidded his eye, his sights falling from his boss' handsome face to the pierced tip of his cock. Without another second of hesitation the male dropped his jaw and let his tongue perch over his bottom lip, expecting his mouth to be stuffed in no time at all.

Instead of stuffing Sebastian traced Ciel's mouth with his wet slit, sucking in a breath as he pressed the plump head right over the male's tongue. The man moved it back and forth over rough taste buds and warm saliva, groaning when Ciel couldn't take it anymore and curled the muscle over the silver hoop.

 _"Fuck, I want you_." Sebastian whispered under his breath but of course it was heard by the other, and instead of giving some smart comeback or indecent reply Ciel just closed his eye and swallowed him right up.

Ciel's tongue rolled over the stiff flesh, lapping him up as his lips squeezed as low as he could go. The male released his grasp from the base and grabbed Sebastian's hand instead, forcing the large palm onto the top of his head.

"Hah, fuck - like that." Sebastian's long fingers slipped through soft hair, and he closed his eyes and gently pulled the strands when he wanted his tip tended to. And taken it was, Ciel slobbering all over it like he was in love with the thing, moaning and kissing and slurping every drop that dripped down the curves of the fat dick.

"Harder" The demand fled the older's lips as he could barely even speak, and Ciel followed suit the very next second. The male flattened his tongue and engulfed the length from tip to middle, stuffing his tonsils so far back that he almost choked.

Ciel's head was forced down deeper and Sebastian's legs widened when he could feel how the back of the hot throat squeezed him. No one had ever taken as much of him, and when those lips slid back up the man felt like he was about to burst.

"Feed it to me." Ciel gasped out before giving a broad lick to all the fluid that dripped out of the slit, grabbing the cock by the middle and making out with the underside. "I'm dying for you to finish in me, I'm dying to taste it."

The way Ciel breathed all over the dick had Sebastian's eyes opening, his abdomen twitching at the sight of the male, his teeth clenching as he couldn't even put the words together for how good he was feeling.

Ciel felt the man throb as he started sucking him again, so he slammed the cock into the back of his throat and swallowed to keep that constriction. A watering mouth could barely keep itself clean as Ciel's tongue went wild, and as his head began to bob he heard the sexiest sound that had ever given his ears the privilege.

 _"Ciel, I'm...I'm coming-_ " The words whispered out of Sebastian's hot mouth, his jaw still clenched and both hands now stuffing into Ciel's hair. His digits curled into the dark strands and hips soon lifted, every ounce he had in him finally releasing into the thirsty mouth of his employee.

"Oh fuck." Sebastian's jaw finally released and he gasped in a hot breath as he was licked clean. The man watched as Ciel swallowed, still enraptured by being able to make his boss come, now kissing up and down the length as he couldn't control himself.

"You're sweet." Ciel finally spoke as he tasted the remnants of what he swallowed, looking back up to Sebastian and giving him a cute smile. "You really are a healthy eater, aren't you."

"Hah...fuck. Come here." Sebastian was out of breath and still in shock over it all, but when he saw that smile all he wanted were those lips.

Ciel was pulled up by his jaw and their mouths pushed together in no time at all, the kiss this time as gentle as they come. Both set of lips opened and Sebastian tasted himself in Ciel's mouth, loving every bit of how the male moaned and moved and smelled.

The car windows were now fogged as the two inside kissed, their mouths finally separating out of need for breath rather than wanting to part.

"Hah...wow...I'm so hard I can't even think straight." Ciel softly laughed in between a gasp of air, and he stared at Sebastian's lips because those things could get him to do anything.

"Let me return the favor."

"Shit...mm, I can't. I mean I wish I could because you just came in my mouth for the first time and it was the hottest thing in history and I'm so relieved that you wouldn't even believe it...but. Fuck - I have to go. I'm so late it's not even funny."

"What?" Sebastian sat up and held the side of Ciel's soft jaw as he pleaded. "You can't leave, stay here a little longer."

"What, here in the parking lot on my knees in the backseat?"

"No. I mean we'll go out. Come to dinner with me, I'll take you wherever you want."

Ciel smiled at the man and tucked the cock back into his pants without breaking eye contact, a haughty lift of his eyebrow as the zipper slid all the way up.

"You're the most tempting thing in the world, I swear - but I can't, baby. Alois is waiting."

"So you came here just to suck me off and I don't even get to spend any time with you after?"

"Most men wouldn't mind that."

"Well I do."

"Well you're...weird. Don't worry I'll see you in two days."

Sebastian looked to the side, pissed off at himself for giving the male a day off to rest. The thought had him wondering about Ciel's state, and he looked back up to him with a worried expression.

"Are you even feeling better?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Way better. Couldn't you tell when I slapped your pretty face?" Ciel nudged himself into the palm that was warm against his cheek, and he hummed as he petted himself all over it in apology. "Sorry if it hurt."

"It didn't." Sebastian's digits wrapped around Ciel's entire jaw and he leaned forward to give the male another sweet kiss.

Ciel's heart was out of control and he smiled as their mouths pressed onto one another, pulling back and laughing because Sebastian was too perfect of a specimen.

"I have to leave, baby, seriously."

"Come to my house tomorrow."

Ciel only smiled wider and bit his bottom lip, giving in with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Sounds like a date. I'll call you after I get out of school then?"

"Do you promise?"

"Of course." Ciel reached for the door and opened it, giving his boss a quick kiss on the lips before crawling backwards and removing himself from the vehicle.

Boots crunched onto the asphalt and Sebastian watched as Ciel wrote something on the fogged-up surface of the window before he leaned down to wave goodbye.

"See you, lover."

"Be careful tonight."

The door slammed shut as Sebastian sat there, legs still open, hair a mess, lips fresh from kissing. He looked down to the floor of the car and sighed as his attempts to have Ciel for the night were unsuccessful, but when he looked back up to the window the man smiled at what he saw.

An enormous heart with the initials 'S+C' right in the middle, followed by the words 'R GAY' sitting right at the bottom outside of the heart.

"Fuck..." Sebastian laughed out the curse and smiled, his vulnerable state only making him seem more eager than he was.

'I want him all to myself, I need to ask him soon.'

..

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Ciel's car screeched as he pulled into his parking spot, already late and worried that he would come home to a fuming housewife-version of an unamused Alois. The male whacked the door open and slammed it back shut as he got out, giving a quick kiss to his palm and slapping it onto the trunk of the beloved car before taking off running.

'Fuck I'm going to get chewed out. Totally worth it though oh god I can't believe I just sucked that giant off in his car holy shit what happened to my modesty. My grace. My demure.'

The male smiled to himself as he thought of his boss' handsome face, his insides twisting with a surge of happiness when he realized he would see the man tomorrow on his day off.

'I could kiss him all day long, damn.'

Heavy boots clomped onto creaky staircase steps, and the male's lithe body got up the flight so fast he parted his lips to breathe in a needed gasp of air.

"Oh no..." Ciel's mood immediately switched from overjoyed to completely frightened when he saw Alois curled up in a ball outside of his apartment door just as he had found him the day he was beat.

"Alois, Alois what the fuck! Oh god." The male ran up and slammed down onto his knees by the small body. He picked the blond up from under his arms, slumping thin shoulders onto his chest and frantically inspecting every inch of him.

"Baby, baby say something hey." Ciel's only orb darted from feature to feature, nothing but the previous bruise on Alois' eye. The blond was still wearing the same clothes from when they last saw each other, the oversized black scarf that draped over Alois' neck being yanked down for throat inspection.

"Ngh, Ciel stop shh." Alois' long lashes fluttered open, his beautiful blue eyes rolling up to Ciel just as his shirt was lifted, chest being groped by worried hands.

"Ciel what the FUCK!" The blond shoved his friend's face with his palms only to have Ciel yank him close and hug him as hard as possible. Alois winced at the strength and let himself get roughly embraced, sighing before explaining himself.

"I forgot your keys AGAIN okay, nothing happened to me! And your slow ass is TWENTY minutes late what the fuck did you do, suck some dick on the way home?!"

Ciel lifted a brow as he thought he might have smelled of sex and leather car seats and sexiest-man-alive semen but he thought twice about it and removed himself from the male.

"Of course not! I just stayed after class, I'm sorry. And don't DO that." Ciel pinched Alois's nipple through the thin shirt and got up to his feet.

"OUCH!"

"Making me worry, sleeping all over the place like some narcoleptic alley cat!"

"Tch, fuck you." The blond stood with the help of Ciel's hand and dusted his thin body off, eyes looking up to his friend as the door to the studio opened right up.

"Ready to get shitfaced for the first time in years?"

Keys jingled and the door swung open, Ciel grabbing Alois and picking him up right from the floor. Both laughed and the male walked the body over the threshold, more than eager to be in an altered state of mind.

"I'm more than ready."

..

Thin white smoke drifted above Ciel's couch, the male reclining lazily, arms behind his head, legs spread wide open.

Alois was sitting on the floor between his friend's knees, an enormous resin-caked bong resting on his dainty lap as his head lolled back onto Ciel's leg.

The blond exhaled a breath of smoke so vast in quantity that both chuckled, Ciel slowly massaging those pale locks with a single hand.

"Your hair is like...getting so long, baby."

"Mm. Hair grows."

"I was so crazy about your long hair in high school. Now it's up to your shoulders again, so soft. How do you keep it so soft. I wonder this from time to time."

"Heh. Who knows, maybe all the jizz I get in it conditions the strands."

"Tch, fuck you." Ciel closed his knees and trapped the thing, Alois quickly putting the bong down onto the floor in favor of freeing himself.

"Ngh, stop." The blond turned around and lazily crawled up onto Ciel's lap, his back resting on the male's thighs as skinny legs plopped onto the rest of the couch.

"Baby weren't we supposed to be drinking?"

"Mhm. Just one more hit, you take it." Alois draped a milky arm over his eyes and pointed to the bong with his other hand. "Shotgun it to me."

"Fucking burnout. I swear I don't know how you work and go to school when you're always so sleepy. Do you even eat, look how skinny you are." Ciel pushed back the male's shirt to reveal a smooth stomach, Alois' ribs showing when he started to laugh.

"Haha, stop it! I eat, I eat!"

"The only thing you eat is dick." Ciel got a kitten-like bat to the face for the insult and smiled as he rubbed his palm over the blond's bruised hip. "When you don't eat you worry me, you know."

"Just because I don't eat like a fucking pig like you doesn't mean I don't eat. You're like...what does mom call you...a fucking uh...black hole? Bottomless pit?"

"The vacuum."

"THE VACUUM!" Alois giggled as he recalled the nickname, letting his arm roll away from his eyes to plop down onto the cushions. "Cute. I love your mom."

The two looked at one another and Ciel swallowed when the blond cutely smiled, quickly pulling down the shirt and leaning over to grab the bong.

Alois' eyes were red and heavy as he watched his friend take a long hit, always focused on the way Ciel's fingers moved as he lifted the stem from the chamber.

"Open your mouth." Ciel spoke while holding his breath, placing the bong back by his booted feet and leaning down to meet the blond's lips.

Alois closed his eyes and sucked in the fresh smoke, the drug passing from one set of lungs to the other. Their mouths barely touched but when they did Alois turned his head, holding in his breath before releasing the thin smoke.

"Don't you dare kiss me with that cock mouth."

Ciel lifted a brow and laughed, half offended at the demand. "Uh, what?"

"You saw Sebastian after school I know it."

"Whaaaaaat. I so, like...DIDN'T see him? Ugh okay fine you got me I did but how did you know?"

Alois stared up at him like he was an idiot and rolled his blazed-out eyes, licking his lips as they had been dried out from all the narcotics.

"First of all - I've known you forever, I can tell when you're lying. Secondly you were all fucking weird and happy like there were little hearts and shit bubbling out of your stupid head. THIRD. I can smell another man on you, you know..."

Ciel was definitely impressed, and he hummed as his eye rolled towards the ceiling.

"You're good, baby. So what you're saying is you don't want a kiss because I gave the guy the best blow in the world in under ten minutes?"

"Ew" Alois grimaced and rolled his tongue around in his mouth for added insult. "Like I want to taste enormous fucking Sebastian penis all up on my lips."

"HAHA! True, true. Man you know his cum tasted like...fucking sweet. It was such a trip."

"Faggot probably eats fruit all day long."

"He can eat my fruit any day."

"What the fuck does that mean."

"I have no idea."

"Okay Ciel, I think it's time to get dressed. Then eat. Then party. Drink. Party-party. Repeat."

Alois got to his feet and stretched so high his thin belly showed, and when he put his arms back down they were grabbed by Ciel to help him peel off of the couch.

"Alright. Let's get ready for this bitch."

..

"So…you're seriously going to wear that….THAT?" Alois had one hand on his little hip as his other pointed to his friend's ensemble, his lip lifted in slight disgust.

"Why not? You don't like the ass slut shirt? Is it the pants? The black eye patch, my hair, charming personality? WHAT?!"

"Oh my god. It's not any of those things you fucking dumbdick! You spent like an hour in the bathroom and you come out wearing the EXACT SAME CLOTHES!"

"Oh" Ciel looked at his bare biceps and turned in front of the closet mirror, checking his ass out and frowning before looking back up to Alois. "I was taking a mean shit, sorry."

"Ugh god you're disgusting."

"Think I lost like five pounds in there, look how small my stomach looks." Ciel sucked it all in and lifted his shirt, his thin frame pale and so tense that his ribs rippled under smooth skin.

"ANYWAY. So I went through your pile of clothes and everything was either too big or needed to be washed, so I'm just borrowing this coat and leaving my scarf here okay?"

Ciel eyed the blond in his own thin military trench, the black fabric draping over the slender frame like a dream. The male smiled and huffed impressively, loving every bit when Alois twirled in place.

"You're fucking beautiful. Good thing I'll be holding your hand all night long or else you'd get attacked by sexed-up savages."

Alois immediately dropped his stoner-smile and crossed his arms, the patches on the sleeves of the coat being wrapped by slender digits.

"Oh no. We are not playing boyfrienders again! Not at this party, man. No way. No fuuuucking way - I haven't been fucked in like three days, I'm DYING."

Ciel approached the blond and shushed him as he grabbed his hands and unfolded them, lacing their fingers together and speaking so serious the male's eyebrows furrowed.

"No guys tonight, you can stand one more day. You're with me, you got that?"

"I don't LIKE that. It's bullshit!"

"Why is it bullshit, are you embarrassed to be seen in public with me?"

"No you idiot, we go everywhere together we borrow each other's clothes and dress exactly the same why the fuck would I be embarrassed? What I hate is that I have to act like your stupid dumb blond fucking boyfriend when we go out and then I go home and I'm all alone and I lost all of my chances to find someone!"

Alois pissily jerked away to release the hands, slipping a black rubber band from his wrist and bunching his hair up in the back in frustration. The blond huffed and tied the silky strands into a messy ponytail, the hairstyle making Ciel purr and grab him right by the waist.

"You look ten times sexier like that-"

"Tch, FUCK OFF." Alois tried to struggle to no avail, Ciel holding him so tight that both chests smashed together. Their eyes met and the smaller quickly looked away, only to have a sweet kiss placed right on his warm cheek.

"Don't be so upset, baby. This is my first party in years and the first time I'm going to drink, can't you be there for me just for tonight? You know I need you if something happens. And you need me too, how many times have you called me at three in the morning to come get you from some asshole's house, huh? How do you think it makes me feel when I see your eyes all red like you've been crying them out all night and then you expect me to be okay because some careless piece of shit fucked you and told you to get out?"

"They don't tell me to leave after they fuck me - I leave on my fucking OWN."

"Right. And do you tell them to be rough with you too? Fucking bruising you up, I can't take that shit it makes me SICK. Fuck, I'm sorry. But who has to deal with it, huh? I do - because you can't have normal sex it has to be violent and I have to be the one worrying about every jerk you pick up. You were never like that with me, I swear. I was so careful with you I treated you so well and now you like being beat like some-"

"Well I'm not WITH YOU anymore so who fucking cares!" Alois released a heated breath, the shorter strands of hair falling out of the ponytail and slipping behind his ear. "God don't change the subject, this isn't about how I like to be fucked, it's about you coming to get me when I want out of some idiot's house!"

"Okay, fine, let's go back to that then. You always call me. I always answer. And I always drive to you no matter how far. And what ALWAYS happens, huh? Hey. Look at me." Ciel released one of his hands from the frail waist to gently slip a finger under the blond's soft chin, tilting it until their eyes finally met again. "What always happens?"

"You go fucking crazy and try to kill them, punch them in the face and kick them in the dick, get the cops called on you, one time you even-"

"BESIDES that, god! What I meant is that I always drive you to my place and take care of you, baby! Give you clean clothes, feed you, give you water, let you take a shower, cover you up in blankets and sleep next to you, let you drool on my chest because you-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Alois punched his friend on the side of his arm and couldn't help but smile, rolling his eyes and breathing out a sigh of defeat as the mood lightened. "I don't drool ALL the time!"

"Uh, yeah you do, gorgeous. Sometimes I dream I'm swimming in the ocean and shit."

"Fuck you, you do not! Look, FINE. I won't talk to any stupid guys tonight...and of course I'll be there for you if something happens, fuck - you get so dramatic about everything."

"It's because I love you." Ciel smiled and looked at that pretty face, now in full view as the blond's hair was tied back. The purple bruise beneath Alois' eye was only a reminder of the dangers of brutish men themselves, but Ciel knew he could turn into one as well if anyone ever laid a single finger on his boy.

"Come on, baby. Let's go fuck it up then."

* * *

"Wow, this is the gayest fucking house party I've ever seen." Ciel lifted a cigarette to his lips and narrowed his eyes as the two walked in through the doors of the residence hand-in-hand, his only eye scanning every bit of the place.

"Smells like bad weed." Alois looked around and saw someone he knew, lifting his soft chin and smiling before being yanked by the tug of Ciel's palm.

There was a small sea of people, mostly men, dancing and lazing around– drinking and smoking to their hearts content. The house was large and eccentric, huge canvases with strange art lining brick walls, concrete floors and industrial vents left exposed and expensive.

Several guys shot their heads toward the stunning couple, the gaggle of men ogling Ciel's body after getting a frightening glare due to checking out Alois. The male snarled and put his cigarette out in a nearby bottle of abandoned beer, dragging his blond towards the enormous bar in the back.

"Ugh I can barely even take the swine in here, let's drink until my good eye goes out."

Alois cutely smiled and said nothing, always feeling higher than usual when coupled with a confident Ciel. The two were handed drinks and they gulped them down and had some more, the blond never getting enough of how poised Ciel was whenever they were approached.

"Ciel what the fuck, man! You look good!" "Ciel DUDE I didn't know you were coming tonight!"

Alois eyed the unknown males that checked Ciel out as if he were a god, completely beaming when they were given the time of day.

"Hello, boys." A cool mouth pressed up to the edge of an alcohol-filled glass and Ciel dipped his head back to gulp it all down, licking his fine lips as he knew they were being watched.

Alois smiled when an arm was wrapped around his waist, pressing a palm onto Ciel's chest as he rested his cheek against his shoulder. The two stood hugging as the blond had to hear all of the empty flirts his friend received, and his mind buzzed with the warmth of cheap alcohol.

"Hey so you guys aren't like...going out with each other anymore, right? I think I heard that, some girls told me." The drunken male laughed and looked at Alois from head to toe, swallowing when Ciel snapped his fingers right in front of his face to tame that stare.

"Not anymore, no. But he deserves better than you so don't even try it."

"Pft, try WHAT. You're the ass I want, Ciel. Everyone wants a piece of you so how about it. Let's make your t-shirt a reality."

Alois huffed out a laugh and lifted his lips, his creamy throat exposed as he influenced Ciel to give him his ear. The blond whispered into it and both of them smiled, Ciel pointing to their empty drinks for a refill before getting back to the guys who tried to pick him up.

"My little angel here wants to know how big your dicks are."

Both men stared at Alois' pretty face and swallowed, eyes slowly moving down to the tiny hips where Ciel held him.

"Yeah right we're not falling for that trap. We heard you kicked some guy in the balls once just for looking, or what, does he want to get fucked tonight or something?"

"Baby did you hear him?" Ciel removed his arm from his friend's hip and grabbed both of their drinks, handing one to Alois like a gentleman. "He asked if you were looking to get fucked."

"Why don't you tell me what you're packing first." Alois' messy ponytail tipped back as he drank from the cup, and he smiled so sweetly that even other men that weren't in the conversation started staring.

"Uh...like. No way. We're drunk as fuck but we're not THAT drunk, we want to be alive tomorrow morning."

"You've got the whole fucking school too scared to fuck me, congratulations, baby." Alois slapped Ciel in the back and he was grabbed by the waist in response, a pair of satisfied lips stuffing into his ear.

"That's how I like it." Ciel whispered and pulled away when the blond jabbed him in the ribs, and the two started smacking each other and laughing and ignoring everyone else around them.

"CIEL, come on man. Don't ignore us."

Ciel chugged what was in his cup and slammed it back down onto the counter, burping so loud Alois gifted him with a "good one, baby" and looped their arms together. Ciel blew the remains of the belch into the blond's face and before they could start flirt-fighting the two guys that wanted Ciel spoke yet again.

"Hey man, why don't we go upstairs. You can fuck my friend here while I take you how about it?"

Ciel laughed as vicious as he was, the alcohol influencing his lips to curve into a handsome smile. The male looked at the two from head to toe and turned to Alois, lifting his eye patch slightly as he spoke to the blond.

"Did my eye just hear this right..."

"Mm, yeah. They want a threesome. Close that thing back up, baby." Alois flicked the black silk back into place and gently patted it, still sipping on his booze as he gave his friend an eyebrow-nudge towards the men. "I think they're waiting for an answer."

"OHhhh. Oh. Aheh." Ciel looked back up to the two and got all kinds of serious again. "I need to know dick sizes or it's a no-go."

"Five inches." The smaller one answered, uncaring as he would be the one getting fucked by a legendary Ciel. The other crossed his arms and held his chin high, happy about himself as he replied.

"I'm fucking hung. A full six and a HALF inches!"

Ciel and Alois looked at one another and burst out into hysterics, slapping each other with loose wrists and jumping up and down, screaming out their laughter and shoving into one another like they were in a mosh pit.

"SIX, OOOoooooOoO!" Alois danced in place with his arms up in the air like he was a drunk ghost. "SIX SIX SIX!" Or Satan. "THE MARK OF THE CHODE-DEVIL!"

"AND A HALF! A HALF HAHHAAH WHAT A BABYDICK HAUGHFUCK!" Ciel was even worse as he doubled-over and almost choked on his own voice, his face red and his shoulders unable to refrain from shaking due to all the laughter. The ex-couple continued chanting the words until Alois finally fanned them both and tried to calm down.

"Phew! I mean you know Ciel is BIGGER than you, right?!"

"HUH? No way he's not!"

Alois grabbed his friend between his legs and gave him a rude grope, squeezing him as he lifted his chin and smiled. His thin fingers wrapped around the flesh he had sampled time and again, lifting the endowment with a warm palm.

"He's a big boy, trust me I'd know, I've only had it in me a thousand times." The blond's hand was yanked up by Ciel and the male stumbled as he brought the digits to his lips, giving the knuckles a soft kiss.

"What did I say about feeling me up in public, baby."

If Alois' face wasn't already red from the alcohol it sure as hell was now, and he gasped out a laugh when he was yanked forward by the wrist and forced to bump chests with Ciel.

The blond groaned out a "sorry" and stuffed his nose into the male's collar, smelling the familiar scent and closing his eyes when he could feel the vibrations of Ciel's voice as he spoke.

"Sorry, man. Not to offend you or anything you know, but don't go around saying you're hung. Plus I don't bottom, so I don't want your six-inch in my asshole no matter what."

"Uh...okay. Even if you're bigger you're still not up for topping us then?"

"Oh so now you want me to fuck you? Kids these days."

"Um, excuse meee." Alois lazily turned around, rolling his body until his shoulders pressed into Ciel's chest. "But like...this guy's new boyfriend is like EIGHTEEN inches long - now THAT'S hung."

"UGH WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Alois shut up!" Ciel placed a hand over the smirking mouth and corrected him, letting out a couple of fake laughs for composure. "He's more like ten...and a halfish. Not eighteen - eighteen would probably fucking kill you."

"Oh god. That's still disgustingly long. Is it even thick or-"

"It's FAT." Alois drunkenly chimed as his mouth ripped away from the palm. "BIG AND THROBBY, MIGHTY CIRCUMFERENCE, HUUUUUUGE!"

"Oh my god Alois shut UP!" Ciel was laughing despite his embarrassment, and he grabbed the blond by the hand and waved the two guys off.

"You'll have to excuse us, he needs to be taught a lesson."

"NO I DON'T, WAGH!" The two stumbled off and Alois kept screaming as his sides were tickled, the rejected men left in their wake just standing there watching the couple fade into the crowd.

"Man, Ciel is fucking fine, too bad. And what a liar. No one's REALLY ten and a half inches...right?"

"Pft. Not unless you're a porn star."

..

The music was loud and the drinks were downed, and after a few hours Ciel suddenly found himself reclining in a sofa. It seemed he had dozed off for a few minutes, and his heavy eye blinked as his head swirled with confusion.

In his lap was the thin trench coat that Alois had borrowed, and the garment was clenched as Ciel practically ripped himself out of his drunken state. His blue eye widened and he sat up, the thumping music and full house making it difficult to see. But in the next second there it was.

Alois was in the middle of a crowd on the dance floor, his thin body rocking back and forth, his arms pale and exposed and hoisted high above his head as beautiful as ever. He almost looked like he was glowing, a radiant being, practically moving in slow motion. His pretty mouth looked even sweeter as he was smiling, and those pale locks barely kept their place in the confines of the mess of a ponytail.

Ciel licked his dry lips as he continued to watch, the music muffled and blaring as his concentration was set to one thing only. Alois' head knocked back and his blue eyes lowered, sweat covering every inch of his slim throat, his body moving better than any other individual on the floor.

The blond brought his arms down and rolled his small shoulders as he danced, and his eyelids finally lifted and met Ciel's stare. The two looked at one another and Alois only seemed to get happier when he realized his friend was awake, calling him over with the curl of his index finger.

Ciel drunkenly got up with coat in tow, his enormous boots clomping against the hard floors as he walked. The male leaned forward once he reached the blond, grabbing him by the wrist and draping the trench over his shoulders.

"You're too sexy like that." Ciel covered him up and pulled on the collar to yank the male nice and close, Alois laughing and pressing both palms against his friend's chest.

"Feel better after your nap?"

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

Alois stopped smiling at that very second and thought his heart might burst out of his chest. He calmed himself with a nervous laugh and took a step back, his breaths heavy from dancing for hours on end.

"W-what, why?"

"So we can be alone." Ciel's mind was swimming as he yanked Alois away from the crowd, and as they walked through to the hallway the blond stopped and pulled back.

"Ciel, wait I-"

"Don't worry Alois." Ciel placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and pushed him up against the wall, lacing their legs together as both sets of lips got close. "I'm not going to fuck you."

"Hah. That's not what I'm scared of, trust me."

"That's a pretty bold statement."

"Yeah and I'm pretty shitfaced. So can we get back to the party?"

"Did any guys touch you?"

"What? No. I was just dancing, I swear. Everyone here knows not to go near me when your fatherly ass is around."

Ciel's palm slid down Alois' chest as they stared at one another and the hand slipped under the blond's shirt. Digits glided back up over a rack of rib and sweaty skin, and Ciel's thumb gently rubbed over a soft nub.

"What the fuck...ah, shit...are you doing?" Alois had his hips out now and was too drunk to stand still, the sensation of getting felt up by the careful hands of Ciel something he didn't know how to handle.

"Watching you dance made me horny."

"Ciel, don't say that please."

"I'm sorry, baby. Fuck." Ciel pressed their temples together and removed his hand to favor hugging the male instead, wrapping his arm tight around the barely-there waist. "I don't know what's wrong with me I keep thinking about..."

Alois' chest felt heavy at that very instant, the male releasing a slow breath as he just escaped certain heartache. The blond hugged him back and they slightly wavered against the wall, both releasing a small laugh.

"About your boss?" Alois nudged his nose into Ciel's chin and gave him a smile to coerce a reply, the blond's hair finally releasing itself from the weak grip of the rubber band and falling just past his shoulders.

Ciel leaned back and swallowed at the sight of the boy, whistling out a breath because Alois' face could turn the heads of the gods of beauty themselves.

"Shit, you're so fucking stunning."

"And you're changing the subject."

"I'm sorry. But you're glowing, are you like this when you're around other guys?"

Alois smiled genuinely, slowly knocking his head back into the wall as his throat muffled a soft laugh. The blond looked to the side and then back up to Ciel, his gorgeous eyes only doing him favors as he answered.

"I'm only like this with you."

"FUCK" Ciel kicked the wall and bent down, picking Alois up from the floor and slinging him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

"AGH! Haha! Ciel you idiot! I'll barf!" Alois was lugged into the living room and slammed down onto the couch Ciel had awoken from, his thin back puffing into the cushions. The blond held out his hands and opened and closed them as he laughed, desperate to be picked up and placed into a position of Ciel's choice.

"You want to sit on my lap?"

"When have I ever said no to that?" Alois shot him a suave wink and the blond was soon manhandled once again, hands grabbed and body hoisted and in a few seconds time he was sitting right on top of Ciel as they had slammed back down onto the sofa.

"Okay, okay! Hah, no more wrestling! You get strong when you drink!"

"I'm only like that with you~" Ciel mocked the blond's own words in a high-pitched voice and yanked at Alois' thighs, situating the male to sit right on his lap. "You fucking flirt."

"Oh shut up. SO. AH, tickle me again and I'll slap you so hard! So you were SAYING. Your boss...remember."

Ciel leaned back into the cushions and sighed, his buzz slowly fading, mind wandering as it had been since he left the parking lot behind the shop. The male couldn't deny what he was thinking about since the rendezvous, so when he looked up to Alois he nodded and smiled.

"I can't get him out of my head."

"I KNEW it! You're in love!"

"I am NOT. Not yet at least, damn. I don't know what to do he wanted to see me so bad he practically BEGGED me to go to his house tomorrow but it's like, I don't want to wait until tomorrow. I want to see his colossal ass right now, you know?"

"Oh my god let's fucking call him."

"WHAT? Hell nah! He already gave me shit for coming to this party he was like ohhh you going to pick up guys ughhhh nnnghhhhh."

"Is that what he sounds like?"

"Pretty much."

"Can I try?"

"Go for it."

"BLUGGHHH LOOK AT ME I'M SEBASTIONNE, DON'T GO TO THAT PARTY CIEL OR I'LL STOMP ALL OVER YOUR VILLAGE, DO WHAT I SAY, LOOK AT ME LOOK HOW BIG MY BALLS ARE, OOAAHHH."

The two burst out into laughter, Alois bouncing on his friend's lap as he couldn't control himself. The handsome pair were watched by all the partygoers, but were left alone as the boys always seemed to be in their own little world.

"OH. MY. GOD. CIEL."

"Haha, what!"

"Ciel, Ciel! In my mind right now, in my own head this idea emerged!"

"Did it really? Show me! Show me the idea!"

Alois was adorable as he held his hands out in front of him to explain, his wild blond locks loose and slipping over his ears in his excitement.

"Okay, okay! But it involves just like DOWNING like five more shots are you up for it?"

"Oh I am SO up for it."

Alois clapped his delicate hands and climbed off of Ciel, throwing him several hand motions to stay put as he smiled as wide as those pretty lips could go.

"You stay right here and I'll be RIGHT back, ahh! This plan is so awesome you're going to love me!"

"You mean more than I already DO?!"

"HAHA YES!"

..

"UGH, NO!"

Two glasses slammed down onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, the cups drained of the five-shot concoction that Alois had made only ten minutes previous.

"Oh god, my throats are burning!"

"All of them?!" Ciel cocked his head back and laughed as loud as he could, a complete mess now as he was drunker than he had been in years.

"Ohh fuck! Fuck I can't believe we finished the things, the alcohols!" Alois was even cuter when shitfaced, and he kept combing a hand through his hair and smiling as he and his best friend talked over the loud music.

"Baby, baby, baby Aloish SO! Oh! SOooo, what's the plan? THE ACTION PLAN?! Fuck me I'm so EXCITED! Oh, oh fuck it has to do with guy, right?! WITH TALL GUY? I GET TO SEE MY TALL GUY?!"

The blond widened his pretty eyes and nodded, his cheeks as red as his nose, his hands grabbing Ciel's as he stood.

"We are seeing him tonight! Time to get up, get us to church on time and pray for your asshole's virginity!"

"Woo, praise the hole! Hallelujah!"

Both stumbled and crashed into one another, their large matching boots causing both pairs of stems to practically entwine. The drunken couple laughed and they held each other by the waists, Alois pushing his mouth into Ciel's ear as they walked.

"We'll go to his house and be like SURPRISE! BIG SURPRISE! DA BOYS ARE HERE!"

"Haha, oh god I can't wait! Call a cab!"

"Call the cops, we're fucking LOADED!"

Ciel jerked the blond's hips as they tried to walk straight, giving those warm cheeks a wet kiss before finally bursting through the front doors.

"Fuck he's gonna be SO HAPPY to see me. US. SO HAPPY TO US. Let's get the fuck OUTTA this shit-shack!"

..

"Get the fuck out of my cab you drunks!"

Yellow doors slammed hard as several wadded-up bills flew onto the car's passenger side, the two males drunkenly laughing as they had been lectured by the driver the whole way there. They stumbled right outside of Sebastian's lavish community gates meant only for cars, falling down onto the plush grass below.

"You kids shouldn't be drinking, oooo!"

"HAHA! I do not condone queers in my cab, stop hugging or I'll pull over!"

"If I see ONE dick I am calling the authorities, RAWR RAWR HAHAHHA WHAT A SHITHEAD!"

Ciel and Alois were completely wasted as they rolled over and on top of one another, making enough noise to raise the rich from their 3AM slumber.

"Shh, shhh! If we wake them up it won't be a SURPRISE, duh!" Alois got to his feet and lost balance, holding his thin arms out as if surfing on the green turf of grass. "FUCK IT'S SO COLD!"

"Shh, dude! Okay okay we gotta climb the gate man can you climb that high?"

"Can I CLIMB that high?! I AM that high!"

Ciel shot up from his spot and dusted the Ass Slut of his shirt, holding back a surly smile as he carefully walked to the large iron bars.

"Okay okay. Okay. Remember that time we broke into that one place and I lifted you up and you got stuck at the top? That CAN'T happen this time!"

"Ciel we've broken into like a brazillian places how am I supposed to remember?!"

"You got STUCK at the TOP! You started crying like a little baby angel!"

"Ohhhh.....OH! HAHA I REMEMBER NOW. Anyway what. What's we doing again hey. Hey, Ciel." Alois held out his arms and slumped onto his friend's chest, hugging him as tight as his thin arms could squeeze. "You smell so good, I want to live here."

"HERE? This place is rich and gross!"

"Mm, no. Here in your shirt. Smells good like you, babies."

Ciel kissed the blond on the top of his head and Alois cutely hummed, swaying their bodies until they slammed up against the gate. The large thing moved with a clank and both boys turned as they watched it slowly creak open.

"Oh my god."

"Haha! Fucking cheap rich people look at this pauper shit, let's go steal everything!" Alois suddenly jumped up and down and tugged Ciel by the collar, trotting towards the opening. "Here we come, Sebastian!"

Ciel smiled as their thin bodies slipped inside, thanking himself and his memory for remembering the exact address. The male was yanked into running, and both boys soon took off as fast as they could go, laughing and giggling as they descended into the rows of beautiful houses.

* * *

"Wah!" Alois barely had time to let out a scream as Ciel grabbed him by the ass, yanking his jeans and ripping him down to the ground behind a bush.

"Shh, we only whisper now!" Ciel followed his own rule and peered over the cubed shrub, his eye patch slowly rising above the horizon of leaves as he scoped the driveway out.

"There's his car, he's home! Wait...what's that other car?!"

"Ah shit it looks like a sports car - maybe it's his moms haha!"

"Why the fuck would his mom drive a gross yellow convertible only faggots drive those!"

"Ew I'D never drive one of those."

"Me either, gross."

"ANYWAY!" Alois whisper-yelled and softly chuckled, his hands on his friend's shoulders as his eyes rolled to the front door. "So why are we hiding aren't you going to knock...like on the door-"

"HELL NAH! Shit, I mean shhh hell no we're not fucking knocking like a couple of drunk mormons, we're breaking into this bitch."

"Even better. Right side is the kitchen, right? Let's go in through there because I. AM. FAMISHED." Alois got an elbow to the ribs for that one and both snickered as they got up and secret-mission-walked a few steps away.

"Lights are on, maybe he's up?!"

"If he's not then I'll wake that sleeping beauty with my mouth." Ciel bit his bottom lip just thinking about the guy as he looked to see if the coast was clear. With a drunken nod to his friend they decided it was time, and the window to the kitchen was soon slowly opened.

"Okay okay, me first, then I'll let you know when it's goods for you to come."

"Cool, just like sex with you."

Ciel shot him a glare and bunched his lips together in anger, knowing very well that he would always be a gentleman about letting the blond climax first.

"You take that back I always gave you proper head!"

"No you didn't! I gave YOU proper head but you would never come in my mouth!"

"That's because I wanted to finish inside you, you stupid idiot!"

"Oh so now I'm an idiot?! Look at me, Alois Cum-receptacle-idiot Trancy!"

"Shh, shut up! You begged me to do it!"

"Uh..." Alois squinted in his drunken stupor, trying to think back to all the times they had fornicated in their teens. "Ohhh yeah - shit, you're right!"

"Stupid! Now if you'll EXCUSE me, I'll be breaking and entering now, GOD!"

"Oh, go right AHEAD."

"Why THANK you, don't mind if I do."

"Very WELL then please proceed!"

"I WILL proceed once you shut your HOLE."

"You know my hole always stays open just for YOU, Ciel."

Ciel only replied with a sarcastic smile and jumped up onto the windowsill, lunging his body through the opening. His boots plopped down onto the finely tiled floor of the kitchen and he turned back around to wave his friend in.

Alois had more difficulty trying to get through, his tiny waist slipping past the opening but his feet stumbling all over the place. The blond fell onto his ass and Ciel laughed as he crouched down to help him.

"Shh you little baby deer! Get up!" The male held Alois' dainty hand and got back up, lone eye scanning the room. The light to the kitchen had been left on but all else seemed quiet, the scent of Sebastian making Ciel desperate to see the man.

"Should we-"

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Alois gulped and laced his digits with Ciel's when he thought he heard something, backing up towards the window out of fear. "What was that it sounded like voices!"

"There were no voices come here, scaredy cat!" Ciel took a few steps forward, passing the expensive marble countertops until the male stopped dead in his tracks. A door slammed shut, both jumping and looking right into each other's eyes, freaked the fuck out and quickly draining of all drunkenness in the span of a second.

All of a sudden the realization of breaking into his boss' house while the man had someone over in the middle of the night with his shitfaced ex-boyfriend didn't seem like the best plan, so Ciel did the only thing his clouded mind could come up with.

"Hurry! Hide in the pantry!"

"WHAT?!"

"Shh! Here!" Their boots softly squeaked against the floor and Ciel practically threw himself onto the only door in the kitchen. When it was opened they both frantically squished inside, the area way smaller than anticipated.

Ciel had gone in first and Alois was pressed flush against him facing the door, his blond locks pushing under Ciel's chin as they tried to calm down.

"Why the fuck are we hiding, why the fuck are we hiding here?!" Alois whispered as he was in the more vulnerable position, Ciel's hands steadying his hips not doing him any good.

"Shhn shh! Calm down! Why are you even freaking out you're freaking ME out!"

"Because we just broke into his house and he's like twenty feet tall and is built like a motherfucker and when he finds us he's going to kill us!"

"Stop, baby, seriously! He's probably getting a midnight snack!"

"It's almost three in the morning!"

"Then he's getting a fucking three in the morning snack! Shh- shit he's here!"

Both males remained quiet as a mouse, listening as footsteps got closer and closer. They now heard the reality of what was on the other side, a pair of voices speaking too low to decipher.

Alois could feel Ciel's heart speed up and he didn't like it one bit. The blond couldn't see anything but a tiny strip of light at the bottom of the door, and he knocked his head back into his friend's chest as he whispered.

"Should I open it?"

The voices got a bit clearer and Ciel only became more curious, and he didn't even have to say yes before Alois' hands delicately tapped onto the door. A thin veil of light shone into the closet, illuminating them both, all three eyes locked onto the voices that were now a couple of feet away.

"Oh my god..." Alois' voice was barely even a breath of a whisper as his jaw practically hit the floor, his own heart beating hard, his worry doubling when he felt Ciel tense like he was about to burst right out of there.

"What the..." Ciel blinked as his breath got heavy, his only eye trying to piece together the image that was being burned into his brain. "What the...FUCK?!"

Two males that neither Ciel nor Alois had ever laid eyes on stood by the fridge in mid conversation as if they owned the place. Drenched in sweat. Without a single article of clothing on their bodies.

..

 

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

 Ciel drunkenly widened his eye and swallowed at the sight of the two naked men, his entire body moving on its own as he lost control of composure long ago. The male's hands shot out onto Alois' shoulders and he pushed him out of the way and burst right through the door.

"HEY!"

The two nudes gasped in shock, the shorter one a brunette and the other with black hair, both physically fit and as scared as ever. The smaller screamed high-pitched and shrill like a 1950's housewife who just spotted a mouse, grabbing his companion by the arm as the couple of punks approached.

"Ahh! Oh my GOD! Francis!"

The other male, the apparent 'Francis' placed a protective hand over his partner's waist and opened his mouth in shock.

"Who the hell ARE you guys? Get the hell out of he –"

"FUCK YOU! AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Ciel - drunk, angry and testosterone-filled, ran forward and pushed the larger male as hard as he could. The naked guy stumbled back and fell hard on his ass, only to have Ciel approach him yet again. A heavy boot thudded onto a pristine chest, and Ciel got a bit rough with it as he twisted the rubber sole of the shoe into skin and bones.

"Hey! Stop it!" Alois ran forward and wrapped his thin arms around his friend's waist, yanking him off of the guy he was about to pummel. "CALM DOWN!"

"Nah, fuck these guys! What are you doing in this FUCKING HOUSE, HUH? THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE!"

The black haired male winced in pain as he got to his elbows, checking Ciel out from head to toe before swallowing.

"This isn't YOUR house either you fucking queer!"

"Queer? QUEER? You're the fucking faggot you bitch, look at you! Fucking small ass dick, what the fuck are you doing in this house, huh, babydick? I'm asking you, now answer me!"

The brunette helped the fallen male up from the floor and he snapped his head back to Ciel as he finally got to his feet.

"GET OUT OF HERE, GET OUT – OUT! WE'LL CALL THE COPS!"

A harsh slam of a door and several footsteps were heard as Alois tore at Ciel's waist and dragged him towards the window they came in from, both darting their heads towards the sound.

"Shit! Let's get out of here!" The blond released his grip and started climbing out of the window, frantic and drunk and screaming at Ciel as loud as he could. "NOW!"

Ciel grunted, taking in one last look at the two nude mystery men like he was disgusted beyond belief. He growled and leered at them as he placed his hands on the windowsill, practically spitting out a slur of spite as he made his escape. "Fucking pussy-whores."

Right as the ex-couple started bolting out into the street Ciel stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the voice of the overly-flamboyant brunette.

"SEBASTIAN, COME QUICK - THE INTRUDERS JUST LEFT!"

Ciel swallowed his heart and it tasted of whiskey, his throat dry and unable to speak. Alois soon grabbed his hand and took off speeding as fast as he could go, an unresponsive Ciel in tow.

"Come on, we have to go – quick!"

"Did...did you fucking hear THAT? He called him – he called Sebastian's name! NO I'm staying right here!"

"FUCK, we don't have time for this! Come on don't make me drag you, I'm too drunk for this romeo shit!"

"No! I have to see Sebastian! NOW!"

"Oh my god, that's it." Alois turned around, his big boots crunching against the richly-paved street as he fumed in place. Grabbing Ciel's other wrist he yanked it forward and tore his friend away from the sight of house, now running backwards. "We are leaving this place NOW and if you don't lift your fucking feet I will leave you here and never speak to you again!"

Ciel's lips had parted to breathe, and he finally looked to Alois and grit his teeth. With a rough roll of his shoulders he released their held hands and snarled, his drunken mind swimming with too many thoughts to comprehend.

"FINE. Call another fucking cab before I lose it. I can't believe this, I can't BELIEVE this!"

Alois' pale locks were all over the place, the smooth skin of his face red from running and drinking and confronting two naked males all within a matter of seconds. The blond grabbed his friend's hand gently this time and laced their digits, walking ahead as fast as he could.

"We'll be home soon, don't worry."

* * *

"SEBASTIAN GET OVER HERE QUICK!" The frantic brunette grabbed a nearby oven mit and covered his junk with it, arm slung around his partner's arm as he went into hysterics. "Francis I'm freaking out those cute little boys just stormed right in like who WERE they?!"

"Mark, calm down, honey. You know Sebastian's going to get-"

"What the FUCK happened in here?" The looming presence of a man much too menacing to ignore made himself known as he entered the kitchen, shutting the two right up. Sebastian was dressed in black sweats and a white undershirt, the thin sleeves riding high over firm biceps as he grabbed his own hair in frustration.

Fuming orbs moved from the two nudes to the opened window, and eyelids narrowed as they came upon the pantry door.

"Sebastian, Sebastian! These two kids, they-"

"First of all - why are you two naked? What did I say about running around nude in my own home?"

"Uh...aheh. We just..."

"I said you keep it to the studio, didn't I?"

"Yes, but we needed a drink and-"

"There was never an exception to that rule." Sebastian's eyes slid from the frantic Mark to the dark-haired, calmer Francis. "Why don't you tell me what the hell happened here since Mark is fumbling like he just saw a ghost."

"FRANCIS TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Calm down baby, calm down." Francis patted the other on his bare shoulder and sighed, trying to recall every bit of information he could. "Okay. So we were in the room and decided to go to the kitchen to have a drink. We were chatting by the refrigerator when all of a sudden the pantry FLEW open and-"

"AND THESE TWO BOYS JUST ATTACKED US! One was like Satan himself! Wild and rough and violent! Dressed all in black, both of them! Oh goodness he was maaaaad! And he smelled like booze and only had one eye! Ugh I mean the guy was handsome and all but so barbaric, oh gosh!"

Sebastian swallowed and said nothing, his heart beating so hard he clenched his fingers into his hair and tried to breathe.

"Mmhm, and the other one was like-"

"Oh he was only like an ANGEL! Super small boy-hips what a tiny little thing! Hair like a cherub I tell you, small itsy-bitsy waist and face like a cute little cupcake, pale blue eyes my heart almost stopped! Oh jesus I practically swooned when he graced me with his stare! Only the prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes on!"

"Mark, calm down you'll make me jealous."

"Francis honey it's TRUE though I mean he descended from the heavens of the pantry and just drove the arrow of love itself into my heart! He was a dream within a dream, he was beautiful! Oh gosh and his voice, mm, the sweetest thing to ever penetrate mine ears!"

"I kind of liked the other one...when he pushed his boot into my chest I was like HELLO that's not the only thing you can push into me, honey."

"HAHA, right! Oh Francis you beast, you always did like the bad boys."

"He was bad all right - the mouth on hiiiim, hoo. Cussing like a sailor. Lips all snarled-up and fine as all hell." Francis looked back to Sebastian and placed a saucy hand on his hip. "And can you BELIEVE that he had the nerve to ask us why we were here?! After HE broke in!"

"Oh, only broke into your HEART, Francis, woo!"

"Oh stop it, you."

"Haha, you stop!"

"You!"

"BOTH of you FUCKING idiots shut up for ONE second while I try to wrap my mind around this!" Sebastian's large hands slid onto his face and he groaned as he knew exactly who the two were describing. His body leaned back as he thought of how upset and confused Ciel must have been, and with a drawn-out sigh he finally straightened up and licked his fine lips.

"One of them is my new employee."

"Augh! No WAY which one?! The angel or the devil?!"

"...the devil."

Francis and Mark looked at each other, eyebrows raised impressively, the man who favored Ciel's boot in his chest smiling as they turned back to Sebastian.

"And what is that thug's name? Will he be working with us any time soon?"

Sebastian went from concerned to upset in the span of a second, and he lifted his index finger and pointed right at Francis in the most menacing way imaginable.

"Don't even think about it. His name is Ciel and he works at the shop."

"My, myyy what an exotic name~" Mark chimed, eyeing Sebastian up and down as the man had never acted so upset. "And is this little brute Ciel taken?"

"He is - by me. So mention him again and I'll make you guys stay full shifts instead of letting you go home early like always."

"Oh my GOODNESS! My ears do they deceive me?! Francis tell me I didn't just hear this blasphemy! Did OUR boss, our anti-love and anti-relationship Sebastian just fall head over heels for that...that HEATHEN?! Augh! Say it isn't SO! The Greek god and the fiery imp from the seventh layer of hell! Hamlet and Ophelia! Romeo and....and Romeo!"

"Oh my god he's a total Ophelia, jumping out of windows all drunk and uninhibited, girl get yourself together when you go to your man's house!"

"And certainly don't come in with a beautiful little choir-boy celestial being like that pretty blondie UGH the nerve! That little one-eyed, ooo! Little charlatan, how rude, he must have been doped-up beyond his dreams!"

"Doped up on LOVE, you mean, Mark my dear."

"Oh but of COURSE, Francis! It all fits together so perfectly when you think about it!"

"Mhmm, it all makes sense now. Sebastian has a new boytoy finally, after a MILLION years. You chose the little anti-christ instead of the saint, I completely understand. You and all your goodie-goodie ex boyfriends made me so sick! Bad boys for life am I right or am I right."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and groaned, unable to stand the incessant musings that came from the two.

"Look. Both of you just get dressed and LEAVE. It's three in the fucking morning and I have way too much to deal with before the sun comes up."

"Sebastian honey just go jack it in the bathroom if you're that pent up."

"OUT. NOW."

"OKAY, GOD! LEAVING!"

* * *

"I am calling this motherfucker. RIGHT. NOW." The door to Ciel's studio swung open and slammed back shut, Alois rolling his eyes as his friend threw his keys clear across the room until they crashed into the wall.

"Ciel, seriously calm down! I'm sure fucking sasquatch has a reasonable explanation for all of this!" The blond shrugged off his borrowed military coat and threw it onto the ground, his small waist bending as he leaned against the wall and started untying his boots.

"Reasonable explanation? REASONABLE?!" Ciel's thumb was already drunkenly swiping all over the phone, and he paced back and forth next to his couch as the cell lifted to his ear. "This motherfucker has some serious SPLANIN' to do!"

Alois cutely chuckled as heavy boots slid from thin stems, a hand ruffling his locks as he stumbled over to Ciel. The blond gently pushed the male on his shoulders until he sat on the couch, and he got down on one knee and started removing Ciel's boots as well.

"Baby, you don't have to-"

"Shh I want to, just talk on phones." Slender digits slipped through each lace, Alois wobbling and falling onto his ass as he pulled the first shoe off. He laughed to himself and hummed as he worked on the other, Ciel suddenly bending forward to place his elbows on his knees as the line finally picked up.

"HEY. FUCKER."

" _Ciel...look.._."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CIEL LOOK BULLSHIT! YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON YOU SHITHEAD PLAYBOY!"

" _Nothing is going on, I promise you, I just–_ "

"NO. That's not it! That's not what I want to hear, Sebastian! What the FUCK were you doing? HUH? ANSWER ME!"

" _Ciel…please. You're obviously drunk you're slurring your words. Not to mention you're the one who broke into my house in the middl–_ "

"Nah, FUCK YOU! I was going over there to surprise you! I was going over there for a REASON!"

Sebastian paused as he tried his best to adhere to the way Ciel sounded so hurt. " _And what reason was that?_ "

"I was going to be with you, to hang out, to sleep with you! But it seems you were already having twice the fun with those fucking naked whores!"

" _And if that were true why did you bring your little boyfriend?_ "

"I take him wherever I WANT! Do you have a PROBLEM with it?!"

" _No, but the guy you scared the shit out of only fell in love with him_ -"

"WHAT?! WHAT'S HIS NAME I'LL KILL HIM. SICK PERVERT!" Ciel cupped Alois' soft jaw without looking at him, his action sweet as could be despite the words spilling from his lips. "ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING DOUBLE-DICKED SLUT!"

" _Forget about it, you'll never see him again anyway. Look, I didn't do anything, Ciel. You have to believe me, I've only been thinking about you since the day you first came into the shop. I know you're drunk and probably won't remember this but please trust me_."

"Trust you? TRUST YOU? There were two NAKED MOTHERFUCKERS IN YOUR KITCHEN!" Ciel was visibly upset as he screamed, the smile from Alois' lips immediately dropping the moment it happened. The blond had slid off the remaining boot and crawled up onto the couch, gently placing a delicate hand on Ciel's back for a reassuring rub.

"You know what, Sebastian? FUCK YOU. Haha, why the fuck do I even give a shit?! You wasted my time you faggot. Go get fucked by those gross dicks and I'll see you when I come into work but don't fucking talk to me unless it's ABSOLUTELY necessary, got it?"

" _Ciel, wait. I've never touched those two, they're a couple, they were only borrowing a room you have to believe me. Tomorrow, let's meet tomorrow so I can explain it to you, please. Ciel? Ciel_ -"

Ciel ended the call and threw his phone onto the floor, heated and upset and too drunk to even wrap his head around the night's events. The warm hand on his back was the only comfortable thing he could feel, and he leaned to the side to plop right onto Alois' lap.

"What'd he say, baby."

"Nothing. I don't care."

"Nothing? It sounded like he said some stuff..."

"He's a sex-obsessed idiot and I hate his giant ass and never want to talk to him, end of story."

The blond's thin muscle shirt was lifted and Ciel buried his head under the cloth, snuggling into his friend's belly and breathing in the comfort of his scent. Alois smiled and tensed his middle as it was softly bitten, smacking Ciel in the head as punishment.

"Stupids, don't do that."

"You taste salty."

"Mm, I was dancing for hours. Sweat." The blond swallowed when Ciel hugged his waist hard, and his heart started to speed up at the sobering action. "I think...actually, maybe I should go take a shower..."

"Don't. I like you like this. I like smelling you, it calms me down." Ciel's nose pressed into the smooth flesh, slowly dragging from one swell of hip-bone to the other, driving his friend completely insane without even realizing it. "You're fidgety tonight."

"B-because you're smelling me like that! Hah...stop, shit. Please."

Ciel's head popped out of the shirt, dark hair messed and eye patch looking like it was about to fall off. The male grabbed the silk and tore it off of his eye drunkenly, tossing it to the side before staring at Alois with both eyes.

"Why do you hate it when I touch you? You used to love it. Am I disgusting to you now? It's my eye isn't it...that's probably why Sebastian decided to have some twisted threesome, ugh."

"That's...not it. I don't hate it, and you're not disgusting to me." Alois clenched his teeth when Ciel's damaged eye opened, and his heart felt like it would burst the second his friend's hands reached up to cup his face. "Ciel, wait..."

"You're so fucking adorable you know that. Man...I really fucked up. Hah..."

"You're so drunk you don't even know what you're saying."

"One of the guys we saw apparently fell in love with you." Ciel's hands plopped down to the sofa and clenched the cushions as he lifted himself from Alois, sitting up straight and sighing as he sank into the couch. "Fucking piece of shit thinks he's worthy enough to have even a second of your time."

Alois breathed out a laugh and got on top of Ciel without even thinking, a reassuring smile curving his pretty lips as thighs hugged lazy hips. The blond threw his arms over his friend's shoulders and sat on the lap, staring into both eyes good and bad.

"You wouldn't want me fucking those guys?"

"FUCK NO! Are you crazy?! You deserve better than that fucking garbage."

"Hmm, you always say I deserve better yet you never like anyone I meet." Alois started combing his friend's hair with careful, slow swipes of his digits, pushing back the strands from the face he had fallen for years and years ago.

Ciel's legs widened and he arrogantly huffed, grabbing Alois by that slinky waist and yanking him forward. Their chests met and he hugged him tight, burying his nose into the blond's creamy throat before speaking.

"Because no one is worthy of someone so precious."

Alois laughed under his breath and twirled a finger around Ciel's hair as they hugged, his body warming right up in the arms he wished he could have every night.

"We should stop hugging like this, Ciel."

"Mm, no way. I like it too much. You don't like it? Is it because we're drunk?"

"Your mouth on my throat like that...hah...don't talk into it. Fuck, I really am drunk."

Ciel closed his eyes and could feel his head swimming, buzzing with alcohol and poisoned with jealousy and anger and everything in between. He felt comforted and comfortable, at ease and at peace, and without thinking his lips parted and he gave the nape a soft kiss.

Alois' waist rolled forward at the action and he became lost in the close contact, barely whispering out a plea to cease the motions.

"D-don't do that."

"Why, will you get hard?"

"A kiss from you is all it takes, Ciel."

Ciel swallowed and loosened the hug so he could take a good look at his friend, completely surprised to get hit in the face with such a blushing, frantic mess. The blond avoided his pretty eyes and released a breath, daintily pressing his hands onto Ciel's chest to push him away.

"Fuck. Is this what you look like with all the men you sleep with?" Ciel's working eye was all over those pink cheeks and bitten lips, the soft features of his friend's gorgeous face causing him to place a sweet kiss right on his chin.

"It's not, stupid. You're the only one who treats me gently like this. Everyone else-"

"How do they treat you?"

"You don't want to know. You'll tear this room to pieces."

Ciel lifted a hand from Alois' waist to cup his jaw instead, forcing the blond to look right at him. "You think I don't already know? Just tell me. I'm drunk and I'll do anything you say, I won't get upset I promise."

Alois licked his fine lips and sighed, yanking his face away from the weak hold before giving in as always.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Aren't any of them good to you? What do they do to you?"

"I let them do whatever they want with me."

"And what the fuck does that mean?"

"They tie me up. Gag me. Humiliate me. Force me onto my back or chest, my knees. Beat me as they fuck me."

Alois' body jerked up as Ciel got so upset that he tried to stand right up, and the blond lunged forward and pushed the male's back into the cushions as both hands slammed onto either side of Ciel's face.

"You said you would be calm!"

"I can't believe you let them do that shit to you! Alois what the fuck is wrong with you do you even know how much that breaks my fucking heart?!"

"It breaks mine too but...it's what I want."

"WHY?!"

"It's complicated." Alois widened his thighs and moved his palms from the cushions to Ciel's chest, pushing up against the torso as he leaned down to whisper in his friend's ear. "Do you blame me?"

Ciel swallowed and felt like his insides were twisting, not wanting to cause his friend more pain than he already had. The male was wrought with guilt and the fear of losing him completely, so he wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned forward, dipping Alois' body back.

Blond hair swept past narrow shoulders, Alois' face looking like he was drunk and sad and happy all at the same time. Ciel stared and felt helpless, and he slipped a hand under the male's shirt to feel the flesh of his back because he just needed to touch him.

"Alois. Please don't go to those guys anymore. I'm fucking begging you here."

"Why not..."

"Because it's unhealthy! Because you deserve better than that! Fuck, you're completely beautiful, you're smart, you're kind, shit...you're perfect you know that? Don't let men touch you like that it kills me!"

Alois had a single hand grasping the back of his friend's neck as he loosely hung off of him, his thin waist pushed back, his spine curving delicately, the way his hair swept away from his handsome face displaying those gorgeous eyes of his. He looked to the side to think only for a moment, and when he stared back to Ciel he couldn't help but lick his lips - his desperation wearing thin.

"Then who do I go to?"

Ciel felt a pang in his chest but before he could even respond he was yanked down and pulled into a heated kiss. Their mouths pressed onto one another and instantly opened, both shoving their tongues together like they were too drunk to care.

Alois moaned and felt shivers crawl over every inch of him as they made out, the hand on his lower back now clawing into him and making his tongue roll even harder. Their mouths were wet and oh so sweet, Alois' eyebrows slanting like he was being fed the beauty of life itself.

To take advantage of someone who had been recently hurt or to take advantage of someone who had been hurt for years, the two were both in the same boat and were quickly sinking. Lips smacked and suckled, heads tilted and jaws dropped, Ciel ripping his mouth away when a hand suddenly grabbed him right between the legs.

"Hah...Alois, wait."

"God, please." The blond's heart ran rampant as he squeezed his best friend's dick, his face getting so hot that he could feel sweat start to collect on his brow. The male gently rocked his hips forward and started to tremble when he felt how hard it was - Ciel's escape from impotence almost turning him into another man completely.

"Shit, he's really done a number on you. I've never felt you this hard before." Alois was so out of control that even his voice was shaking, and he held onto the thing and gave it a stroke so slow Ciel knocked his head back into the cushions.

"Alois...fuck. This is not...ah, baby. Don't."

Without regard to consequence or composure the blond slipped right out of Ciel's weak grasp and slid down onto his knees instead. Alois was breathing hard and dying to push what was in his hand into his mouth, so he removed his palm from the stiff tent and replaced it with his lips.

Ciel's head was knocked so far back and his eyes closed so tight that it looked like he was almost in pain, his thighs widening like a man about to be serviced into submission. The male grit his teeth when Alois started kissing all over the cloth of his jeans, and he dug his fingers into the cushions when that hot mouth started sucking over the length of the shape.

A salivating tongue made the black jeans even darker, Alois' jaw falling open as wide as possible as he stuffed what he could into his mouth. Lips squeezed the mass and he tilted his head to the side to lick the middle with a fat tongue, those pretty blond locks falling right onto Ciel's thigh as he moved back and forth.

Pink taste buds caught the flavor of that wet tip, and Alois moaned as he opened and closed his jaw to ravage the cock he wanted more than anything. The sounds he made were sweet, the way his body moved even sweeter as svelte hips swayed forward and back, dying to be grabbed. Alois' ass stuck out and he craved to be taken and filled and fucked by the only man to make him pique in under a minute, so he breathed over the dick he had worshiped for years and finally looked up to Ciel.

"If you don't tell me to stop...hah...god. I'll rip off all my clothes and ride you so hard you won't have a voice when you wake up."

Ciel's eyes opened immediately and he looked at the horny blond between his legs, practically begging to get pounded into with the way his body moved.

"Alois...shit. We need to stop, we need to stop - this isn't right. I'm too drunk and I can't...fucking...hurt you like this."

Alois' palms pressed onto Ciel's thighs and the blond lifted his thin body until their lips met. They were both breathing hard and both trying to get a handle of the situation, but Alois persisted and gave the mouth a soft kiss before speaking.

"But I want you to hurt me."

"Fuck no, I would never. I'd rather die."

"Fucking me won't hurt me. Not the way you move, trust me, I've never come so hard in my life the way I do with you."

Ciel thought of a million things as he looked at his friend. The way he spoke and moved, the way his eyes seemed heavy and his speech slightly slurred. He thought of the two men they saw in the kitchen and the sound of Sebastian's voice - and the mere second the image of his boss appeared in his mind his hands pressed onto Alois' chest.

"Baby...wait, stop. You're drunk, you're way too drunk. Here, come on let's move to the bed - you're sleepy aren't you?"

"Haha, and you're hard aren't you?" Alois laughed again and then looked into both of Ciel's eyes, watching as his friend's eyebrows curved into a worrisome expression. It killed him inside, and despite his mind being numb to the alcohol he was coherent enough to understand.

"I'm...sorry. It's your...Sebastian, right? I just wanted to, I mean I wanted to get your mind off of it. Shit, don't hate me please please I couldn't live with mysel-"

Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois' waist and tackled him down onto the couch, slamming the blond's back into the soft cushions. His lips hovered above a face so ashamed that it made him ache, so Ciel swiped some of those pale locks away from reddened cheeks before giving them a gentle kiss.

"I could never hate you. Never in my entire life, Alois. I love you, you're my best friend, you're more than that you're everything to me do you understand?"

"Shh no please shut up! I feel so stupid right now!"

"What, why?! Don't feel stupid there's nothing to feel stupid over, baby!"

"I just attacked you! Fuck, I'm sorry! Haha you must think I'm so fucking pathetic don't you. I don't even know what I'm doing, I didn't mean to do that I swear!"

Ciel smiled and kissed Alois on the mouth to shut him up, riddling the reddened lips with sweet pecks until he was rudely pushed away.

"Mmp, stupid! Don't DO that! I can't breathe!"

"You're something else when you're drunk you know that?"

"Fuck you, get off!"

Ciel rolled his good eye and sat up, pulling Alois by the wrists until their torsos touched. The two sat on the couch facing one another, the blond's hair mussed and all over the place as he pissily crossed his arms.

"Don't get mad at me. I'm sorry I got us into all this shit tonight. Hey, look at me."

Alois clicked his tongue as his jaw was gently tapped, being forced to look up at his friend.

"You're too fucking suave for your own good, Ciel. I'm not falling for it."

"Falling for it? You were two seconds away from bouncing on my dick - I wouldn't talk about falling for it."

Alois blushed right up again and fumed in place, huffing like he didn't just have his mouth all over his friend.

"Shut up, leave me alone! I'm fucking tired and sleepy, take me to bed!" Like a pompous little earl the blond closed his eyes and lifted his chin, and before he knew it he was being lifted up like a princess and whisked away to the sheets.

Ciel laughed as the thin body fell limp and lifeless in his arms, Alois' pale middle exposed as his arms dangled above his head. The blond finally burst out into hysterics when Ciel started blowing raspberries into the warm belly-flesh, and the two stumbled around the room for a bit before finally reaching the old bed.

"Ah! No more, no MORE! IDIOT!" Alois was gently pressed into warm blankets as he shoved Ciel's face away from his navel, squirming and laughing and kicking his thin legs when his hips were given a soft slew of bites.

Ciel was still standing as he laid the blond down, leaning over his writhing body and shooting the loud thing an impressive lift of his eyebrows right after he got a slap to the face.

"Hah, wow baby. I'm relieved you know how to fight back, try not to knock my other eye out while you're at it."

"I said STOP, stupid! And you keep going with the stomach bites! Come to sleep already!"

"I will in a second, let me tuck you in first." Ciel smiled as his friend crossed his arms and threw a silent fit, the spoiled thing violently flipping himself over onto his belly and stuffing his face into a pillow.

"FINE. Goodnight!"

"Night, baby." Ciel lifted the blanket over the male and made sure to cover him up to his shoulders how he liked it, rubbing the puff of a comforter as it draped Alois' back. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of that beautiful head of hair, only to receive a spoiled little grumble in reply.

Ciel smiled and sighed, his orb rolling to the alarm clock by the bed. It was almost four in the morning after everything that had happened, and the male immediately turned around to walk back into the living area.

'That was too close...' Ciel went directly to his thrown cell phone and picked it up from the floor, swiping his free hand through his locks of hair as he checked his messages.

There were five missed calls and two texts - all from Sebastian. Just reading the name made his heart jump in his chest, and he didn't know if it was because he was falling too hard and too fast or because of the way he felt like he was being played.

Ciel plopped down onto the couch, back hunched over as he read the messages.

[Ciel, I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I'm a horrible person. I've never touched those two in my entire life you have to believe me.]

[You're not answering. I hope you're okay. Please call me tomorrow, goodnight.]

"God I want to see you..." Ciel whispered to himself as he clenched the phone in his hands, closing his eyes and swallowing the taste of the kiss he so suddenly felt guilty over.

"I'm a fucking mess..."

Ciel got up and quietly walked to the bathroom, and just as the door shut Alois stayed still and silent, eyes wide open as he heard the tap of the shower squeak.

The water rushed out in a muffled spray and the blond felt horrible for what he had done and what he had just now heard. He knew very well that Ciel was falling into something more serious than merely a crush, and from this day forward things would have to change if he wanted the best for his friend.

'Tomorrow will be better...'

* * *

The afternoon sun seeped through broken blinds and shone directly onto Ciel's slumbering face, the male washed in light as his nude body bundled into a blanket. He felt the opposite side of the bed move and his eyelids slowly lifted to see Alois' barely-clothed form sit up against the pillows.

The blond was only in his underwear as he had shuffled out of his jeans and shirt during the course of sleep, and he ran his thin fingers through his silken mess of hair.

"Mm, baby..." Ciel mumbled and plopped his arm over Alois' belly, yanking on it with all his strength. Like a ragdoll the blond slumped to the side and rolled, burying his nose into Ciel's throat and groaning.

"Head...hurts." Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and their bare chests pressed together, legs tangling within the mess of sheets.

"Mine too. It's only ten in the morning..."

Pale eyelashes fluttered as Alois gave a breathy whimper into the throat, and when their hips rolled into one another those blue eyes practically burst right open.

"OH MY GOD!" The blond shoved Ciel and sat up like he was shocked into mobility, his mouth gasping as he shot his head towards his friend.

"We broke into Sebastian's place! We fucking...oh god. Oh my GOD oh no. No no! What else happened?!"

"Shh, baby, baby, calm down. Come on, let's sleep some more. More sleep." Ciel weakly pawed at his friend's back and yanked at the sheets, forcing the blond to slam into the mattress.

Alois was frantic as he tried to recall the night's events, and he turned even paler if you could believe it when he realized what he had done. The blond shot up into a sitting position once again and screamed as he covered his face with both hands, completely freaking out at his own actions.

"OH GOD NO! I CAME ONTO YOU! WHAT THE FUCK I'M SO STUPID WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME-"

Ciel grabbed that tiny waist with both hands and slammed the frantic thing into his chest, hugging him so tight the blond struggled to move.

"Ngh! Quit it let me GO!"

"Alois," Ciel's dark hair was a mess all over the white of the pillows, his eyes shut as his arms tensed around the writhing body. Small shoulders dug into his ribs and he leaned down to stuff his mouth into the blond's ear.

"Stop freaking the fuck out. You didn't do anything wrong. Now close your pretty little eyes and go to sleep before you make my fucking head explode."

"Fuck you, we made out! I sucked your- I...oh god!" Alois blushed up so bad his ears and throat went pink, and he grasped Ciel's forearms with both of his hands. "Hah I'm going to fucking kill myself what the hell I can't believe I did that!"

Ciel pushed the male onto his back and pressed both palms flat against the mattress to flank those small shoulders. Ciel was completely nude as he glared with both eyes open, his body fine as could be as it hovered right over the blond.

The sun against Alois' flustered face only illuminated the male even more, his creamy throat swallowing when his eyes couldn't help but roll down to his friend's body. He lied stiff as a board and breathed out a soft gasp, looking back up to the seriousness of Ciel's face.

"Listen. If I hear those words come out of your mouth ever again I will lose it do you understand me?"

Alois breathed harder as he was trapped beneath the man he almost blew the night before, and both racks of rib expanded so wide his thin torso rippled.

"W-what the fuck are you even TALKING about?!"

"About killing yourself. I hate that shit, it pisses me off."

"I was just JOKING! Don't you get that I'm ashamed of myself?! Shit!"

"Ashamed of WHAT? Because you slobbered all over my jeans while you were drunk? That's it?!"

"Oh god!" Alois smacked both of his hands onto his reddened face, covering his eyes as he felt like sinking into the mattress forever more. "Shut up shut up!"

Ciel smiled at the shy way his friend squirmed beneath him, and he placed a hand onto the male's collar bone and slid the fingers up to Alois' soft jaw.

"Baby. You're acting totally out of line. You kissed me, okay, fine - but I grabbed you and stuck my tongue down your throat too you know. We were drunk. We've done crazier shit than that and you know it. So look at me, come on. My brain feels like it's going to throb out of my ears, it's the least you can do."

"FINE!" Alois removed his hands and huffed without making eye contact, head turning to the side as he looked at the blaring sunlight. The color of his eyes became washed out in the brightness, and when he gave a defeated sigh he finally looked back up to Ciel.

"I can't go back to sleep. I have to leave for class and so do you."

"Oh no I don't." Ciel rolled onto his side and slung an arm over his friend's waist, head sinking into the pillows. "I got all my tests and essays done yesterday plus extra credit and worked ahead for all of next week so I'm good. I'm going to sleep this hangover off."

"Well, isn't that nice. We can't all be geniuses, us normal people have to go to class every day. So I'll be leaving." The blond slid off the bed only to get hurled back by the yanking of his wrist, his entire body slamming on top of Ciel's and shifting to give him a forceful shove.

"STUPID! I said I'm leaving!"

Ciel clenched the bony wrist and pulled him close, their faces meeting as he gave a feigned pout.

"What, no I love you?"

"Fuck you."

"That's another way to say it."

"Ciel I'm going to be late, let go!"

"Come to my place after."

Alois huffed and rolled his pretty eyes, lifting his free hand to grasp Ciel's jaw. He clenched the fine thing and spoke through his teeth as if he were mad, even though he wasn't.

"You are TOO needy."

"Ouch! My jawsh! Ow!" Ciel groaned at the pain but let his friend do as he pleased, and he tried to smile despite his face being squished. "Shee you later, yesh?"

"Yes, IDIOT." Alois quickly kissed the puckered lips and released him, giving the jaw a playful smack just before removing himself from the bed. "I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Love youuuuu~"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Whoopsie! Haha, oops! OOPSIES!" Ciel stumbled down the sidewalk with his long leather boots laced high over a fresh pair of black jeans. The pants were slim and had zero rips, freshly laundered just like the crisp white of the undershirt he had thrown on. An elegantly long coat flapped in the wind as he skipped from block to block, the black fabric draping beautifully over his slim figure as he has done up the double-breasted buttons.

"Haha! Just one eyes for me, make way! SCUSE!" Ciel pointed to the silk of his eye patch as he passed some pedestrians, and the smile on his handsome face instantly fell the second he felt his phone vibrate.

"Are you...is this guy!" Ciel mumbled as he crashed his narrow shoulders into the side of a building, sliding a fresh cigarette behind his ear as he squinted at the screen before finally answering.

"YO YO DIS CIEL."

 _"Ciel you dickhole, I just got to your place and there's an empty bottle of whiskey and like, fucking...MATH books everywhere?! Where the FUCK are you?! You drank ALL of this alone while you were calculating bullshit or WHAT?! Hello?!_ "

"HUH?" Ciel threw a suave smile to a woman twice his age as he paid zero attention to anything that was screamed into his ear, and he ran a hand down his finely-clothed chest as if composing himself. "I SAID WHO DIS."

_"IT'S ALOIS YOU FUCKING SHITEATER. WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE DRUNK AT THIS HOUR? IT'S ONLY FIVE. I SAW BLACK MAMBA OUT FRONT I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DRIVING SO WHERE ARE YOU, HUH? LIKE WHAT COMPELLED YOUR STUPID FUCKING BIG-BOOTED MORONIC ASS TO GO OUT WALKING IN THIRTY DEGREE WEATHER DRUNK AS A FUCKING TRANSIENT? I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW TO GET HOME BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE KEYS TO YOUR CAR YOU IDIOT. GOD! ARE YOU EVEN COHERENT ENOUGH TO FUCKING SAY ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF?!"_

Ciel took the phone away from his ear and squinted at the screen again, his eyebrows suddenly jumping up in excitement as he gave the side of the building a slap in the ass.

"ALOIS! WOAH WEIRDS I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CALLING YOU, YOUR PRETTY FACE!"

_"NO YOU WEREN'T YOU STUPID SHITHEAD I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR ASS FOR TEN MINUTES!"_

"Ohhhh...." Ciel let out a few breathy laughs and licked his fresh lips as he smiled into the phone. "See well! Haha! I was doing maths like so many problem come up and I was like WHERE?! Learnings?! So I'm a school now and see the thing is, personally I think, NO ONE should be doing maths like the way I have been doing for all the lives I've lived. Don't you agree?!"

" _...oh my god_ ," Alois' voice sounded upset to say the least, trying hard not to scream, " _did you just say you're a school? Or you're AT school?_ "

"I'M. A. SCHOOOOOL." Ciel knocked up a shoulder and 'pff'd' like Alois was cracking jokes, his lips bitten red from the cold of the weather and the heat of the booze. "Anyways! So Aloish I am going to be the walking, walks. I'm going to WAAALK haha! To go see tall guy-face. Tall-man-guy. Face thing. The watcha call it, godzilla frankenstein man guy with height."

" _...Sebastian?_ "

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel's face lit up and he jumped up and down, the fine coat flaring out beneath his hips and making his silhouette look as handsome as ever. "I'm like two boots from the door, shh!"

 _"...two steps you mean_."

"What the! BABY can you see me?! What are my doing, my hands?!" The male's shoulders rolled across the side of the building and he jumped into the middle of the sidewalk like he was pretending to be a monster. He propped the phone up into his ear and both arms raised nice and high, claws out, wrists limp like a mummy. "Alois Alois! Come out come out wherever you are! From the clouds, the heavens you angel!"

 _"Ciel. Do me a favor. Stand up straight_."

"But I'm GAY. You should know, we made SEX, hello?!"

" _No you fucking drunk, stand up straight and try to act NORMAL before someone calls the cops and you end up getting arrested!_ "

"Oh...OH! UH-OH!" Ciel cleared his throat and straightened his back like he was in the military, his chin raised as he held the phone again. "Okay. Okay I'm standing like a straight."

_"Okay, good. Now go into work. Just go in there, go see Sebastian, just get your body into that stupid store."_

"Oh my GOD, Sebastian's there?!"

Alois only groaned in response, and he let his friend desperately try to piece the scenario together as the seconds passed.

"Wait a...HE WORKS THERE! HAHA! Alois you're so funny my little angelbean I'm sorry I drank, SORRY EVERYONE! I was just bored and mad because the math and those naked ladies GUYS those naked guys oh my god do you remember them?!"

" _Yes baby that happened last night. Look, I'm going to stay at your place until you get back. Make sure they take you home. Don't go ANYWHERE else but to work do you got that?_ "

"Their dicks were like WOAAHHHHHH and like why did they not have pubes DID YOU NOTICE? I GASPED OH MY GOD. I mean I don't have any but because they were shaved off with the razor they were taken away they left Alois my hair went on vacation."

" _Vacation. Okay. Good. They deserved it. We're hanging up now, though. But I want to talk to someone in the shop before I do okay_?"

"AH! YES! Okay!" Ciel swiped his soft locks with his fingers and started stumbling towards the doors of The Body Shoppe, garnering quite a few stares from men and women who checked the inebriated thing out from head to toe.

"Okay I'm at the front gate to the thing I open the handle now, babes?"

 _"Yes_ "

Ciel pushed the door and barged inside to make his grand entrance, his heavy boots squeaking against the tile floor as he smiled as wide as possible.

"HONEY, I'M HOMES!" The male beamed when he saw Bard and Finny behind the counter, and he stumbled his way to them, knocking into a small display as his arms outstretched.

Finny lifted his hand to his mouth and gasped while Bard cursed under his breath and ran right over to the drunk.

"Oh god! Ciel w-what are you doing here?!"

"Sunshine! Baby you looks sooo cute haha oops! Uh-oh, ah!" Ciel tripped on his own feet just as Bard came to his rescue, and he fell right into his strong arms with a forceful thud.

"Haha! Wow do hot guys grow on trees around here or WHAT?!" The male was steadied by the waist and he slung his thin arm over Bard's shoulders.

"The kid's loaded." Bard glanced at Finny before a phone was delicately smashed into his face, Ciel's long coat draping over the man's leg as he stumbled into him.

"Someone has a call for you they want to talk to the MAN of the house. YOU. Bard, you fucking sausage. FINN! A-WOW? LOVE. THAT. SWEATER. Orange like your eyes!"

"M-my eyes aren't orange..."

Bard grabbed the phone and knocked his head back as his arm tightened around Ciel's waist, easily preventing the drunk thing from moving even an inch.

"This is Bard, what the fuck is going on?"

_"Uhm, hi. I'm Alois...Ciel's friend. Look I know he's drunk, I just want to make sure he gets home safe."_

"Uh huh. And why did he fucking come here of all places? Ciel, CUT IT OUT." Bard huffed when Ciel started murmuring into the flesh of his throat, giggling and slinging both arms around his neck at an attempt to lead the blond into a waltz.

Finny walked towards the two and started doting on Ciel, brushing dark hair from pale skin and eyeing the way the male was so finely dressed.

"Ciel do you want some water? Have you eaten?"

"Mm twelve tacos. I eats. Little baby ones baby newborn tacos the tiny infant ones with the cute meats I would like water. And Bard. Bard's so STRONG look Sunshine I can just hang off of him like a jungle gym!"

Ciel jumped up into Bard's arms and of course he was caught, the annoyed man clenching onto the finely-clothed lower back as Ciel climbed him like a tree.

"Shh, Ciel don't do that, no!" Finny pleaded as he jogged to the register and grabbed a bottle of water that was tucked away beneath it. By the time he got back to the drunk he opened it and desperately handed it to him.

"Here, drink this!"

"Noo! I drinking BARD."

"-And why don't you just come and pick him up, he's fucking shitfaced and crawling all over me STOP!" Bard yanked the thin waist and forced Ciel's feet to plop onto the ground, nearly popping a blood vessel when two hands started groping his biceps.

"Ahah! Wooow so strong do you work out you can work me out, Bard. Hey. Bard. Baaaard pay attention to me!"

" _It's too far and it's freezing and I don't have a car. Look his address is on his ID if he passes out. He wants to see Sebastian although I'm not sure that's the best idea._ "

"Yeah if he's like this with me I don't know what he'd do to him. CIEL I'M SERIOUS." Bard snarled and quickly spat back into the phone before hanging up. "We'll make sure he's fine, thanks for the fucking baggage."

"LOOK" The brute was all over Ciel the second he slapped the phone into Finny's hand, grabbing the double-breast of the fancy coat and yanking the male forward until their faces met. "You need to CALM down before I fucking calm you down do you understand me?"

"Hah, wow I think I'm in love?" Ciel blurted out a laugh and pawed at the blond's face, knocking his head back to reveal the pale of his throat. "Let's consummate right here now on the floor now!"

Bard swallowed and suddenly picked Ciel up, large hands cinching his small waist and lifting him as if he weighed absolutely nothing.

"AGH! I was just JOKING I don't want to sex with you, Bard let me GO!"

"Sit here and STAY while I go get Sebastian." Ciel was carefully placed onto the glass counter and the man finally detached himself from the eager thing before looking back to Finny. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Wait. WAIT WAIT. DID YOU JUST SAY _Sebastian_?!" Ciel's voice got super hush-hush as he spoke the name, completely in shock and awe that his boss was inside of his own store. "You mean Sebastian is here?! Oh god oh my god he's here he's like right here like in the oral office right there?!"

"Shh, Ciel, here look." Finny darted towards the seated male and got between his opened knees, lifting Ciel's face by the jaw as he placed the water bottle to his lips. "Drink this please, please - it'll make you feel better!"

"Noo, Sunshine! But Sebastian is - agh! Bard left where did he go?! Oh no oh NO Sebastian is coming how do I look?!"

Ciel was a frazzled mess as he sat, his long boots swinging up and down, the expensive fabric of his coat draped beautifully over the glass. Reddened lips and pink cheeks made his face much softer than it was while sober, his dark hair getting tucked back behind his ear with nervous swipes of his digits.

"Is it okay, my faces?"

Finny looked into the blue eye that wasn't covered and he smiled because Ciel was the only guy he had ever met that he would ever describe as completely beautiful.

"You look...great...now please drink."

"Okay...for you because I love you." Ciel grabbed the bottle and chugged nearly half of it in one go, a single drop of water sliding down the expanse of his throat until it dipped into his collar. He softly burped after he slammed the plastic onto the counter, pressing a palm over the double row of buttons that lined his thin torso.

"All gone! Ohhh a-woahh, Finn baby - your face is RED. Are you sick? Are you drunk did you drink like me in the daytime because you saw two naked guys?!"

"W-what?"

The velvet curtain suddenly fluttered opened and out came Bard, Ciel jerking back when he realized the blond was leading another right to him.

The fabric moved once again, long fingers parting the red cloth as a tall form was forced to duck down just to get through it.

Ciel's heart almost stopped when he saw it was Sebastian. The man was all suited up as if he just came back from an important meeting, black tie and vest being worn to perfection, without a coat and white sleeves still cuffed and proper. Sebastian's hair was the only thing out of place as he had his hand stuffed into the locks when he laid eyes on Ciel, the handsome thing struck with instant worry.

"Ciel, what are you doing here-"

"BARD! BARD!" Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs and scrambled to his feet, pushing past Finny and lunging himself behind beefy shoulders. He stood behind the blond and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing as hard as he could.

Bard could smell the fresh scent of Ciel's shampoo as his head nudged into the nape of his neck, and he snarled and slapped his hands over the male's to pry them off.

"Ciel, rgh, cut it OUT. No one's going to hurt your stupid ass!"

"No, no! Stop moving I don't want to be FIRED!"

"You're not going to be fired, get your mouth off of my THROAT." Bard got a bit rough as he reached behind himself and grabbed Ciel by the ribs, completely swinging his body around and shoving him forward towards Sebastian.

"Bard, don't handle him like that." Sebastian spoke seriously as he reprimanded his employee, and he took a couple of steps forward until Ciel knocked into his chest.

The instant they touched had the younger closing his eye and desperately trying to remain calm, his head swimming and body being suddenly held as carefully as possible.

"Ciel, are you okay? Hey." Sebastian looked at the drunk mess from head to toe, one hand wrapped around Ciel's lower back as the other lifted to push back the male's hair. "Can you hear me?"

Ciel's face only exploded into red the instant the man had leaned down to speak to him, and he squirmed and swung his hands into the fine cloth of his boss' chest.

"N-NO! I'M NOT! GET AWAY FROM ME! FUCK OFF, FUCK YOU! BARD HELP ME!"

"Look, the kid is obviously shitfaced. Maybe I should just take him home-"

"I'll take him home." Sebastian could barely even contain his jealousy as he was pushed around and rejected, and he glared at Bard right after getting a swift smack to the face. "We'll be in my office before any customers come."

"I don't WANT to go! Stupid ugly, no! NO! BARD he's mad because we eloped!"

"You know what, you guys deal with it. I'm going for a fucking smoke I didn't sign up for this. Not today. Not ever." Bard stuffed his hand into his pocket to pull out a fresh cigarette, lifting it to his lips as he walked away from the drunk and out of the store completely.

"NO! NO! My husband he's...HE'S! Why did he leave?! I had tacos already get away from me I couldn't possibly eat anymore tacos get the BEEF not the CHICKEN!"

"Shh, Ciel. Come on let's go talk in the back." Sebastian gently nudged the male's back to coerce some movement, and in response he got a violent shove to his jaw.

"NO! I WANT THE CUSTOMERS TO SEE YOU! YOU FUCKING TRISEXUAL PERVERT THREESOME TRIPLE FUCK WITH YOUR KITCHEN-DICKS!"

The front door suddenly opened and Finny ran to the customers as a distraction, Sebastian pressing his large palm over Ciel's mouth as he lifted him right up from the floor. The male kicked and screamed and bit into the hand, his fine coat wrinkling as he was escorted to the back.

Sebastian hissed when his palm was bitten so hard that it felt like it would bleed, and when they finally got into his office he placed Ciel onto his feet and turned around to close the door.

"STUPID! FUCK YOU!" Ciel attacked his boss, stumbling into him as he swung at his broad back. The punches did nothing and the man turned around, his palms up in a surrender.

"Stop hitting me. Look. I'm not going to touch y-"

Ciel slapped the shit out of Sebastian's mouth and went back again this time with his nails, scratching him from jaw to cheek and swiping him a second and third time.

"FUCKING CHEATER! FUCK YOU I HATE YOU!"

Sebastian grit his teeth and grabbed both of Ciel's wrists as they were just going back for more, his enormous form towering above the drunk.

"Listen to me. Stop hitting me and I'll let your hands go, do you understand me?"

"LET ME GO!"

"You have to promise not to hit me, okay?"

Ciel wavered as he tried to keep his balance, and he lifted his left leg and kicked Sebastian right in the knees instead of complying.

"CHEATER! STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"FINE" Sebastian finally raised his voice and released the pair of wrists, getting another drunken slap right to the face as he backed up into the door. The man panted as he felt the sting on his cheeks, calming himself down and looking at Ciel like he wanted nothing more than to touch him.

"I'm not...a cheater. First of all you and I aren't together because you outright rejected me so cheating is impossible. And secondly I haven't slept with anyone in months, before I even met you."

"Ohhh well isn't that CONVENIENT!"

"What's convenient?!"

"How you have SHAVED DICKS in your REFRIGERATOR? I SAW THAT YOU KNOW I HAD TO SEE THAT WITH MY EYES, MY EYE MY ONE EYE!"

"I'm sorry! Ciel it's not like you'll even remember any of this but I'm sorry I really am sorry. Those guys are a couple. They're my friends I've known them for over ten years. I was sleeping in my bedroom when you came in, I didn't even know what was going on. Look, please...hey are you okay?"

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore as touching Ciel was worth a million drunken slaps to the face, so he took a step forward and cautiously reached for the male's hand. He grasped it and it immediately jerked back, but his fingers tightened and he pleaded as he laced their digits.

"Ciel, please believe me. Is that why you drank, because you were mad at me?

"NOOOO" Ciel huffed and lifted his blushed-up face, looking at anything but his boss as he spoke sarcastically. "I drank because I LOVED seeing shaved cock at two in the morning!"

"Okay. Look, come here, come on." Sebastian started walking, squeezing the hand as he led Ciel to the leather chair behind his desk. "Sit down, you'll feel less dizzy."

Ciel plopped onto the chair like it was his own damn office, his fancy coat draping over the seat as he rudely jerked his hand back to favor crossing his arms. The male huffed and finally got a good look at Sebastian as the handsome man knelt right before him.

"How do you feel?"

Ciel swallowed and was quiet as he had no idea how to respond, breathing hard and never once being able to look away from those eyes.

"It's...I'm hot. It's STUFFY."

"Can I take off your coat? Or do you want some water? I'll go get you some, stay right here." Just as Sebastian was about to get up he was stopped by a weak grip on his tie.

"Don't go. Take off...it's hot I'm hot take it off please." Ciel tugged at the black fabric, sliding his digits over the length of it and forcing his boss to lean forward as he begged.

"Okay" Sebastian's freshly-slapped and scratched face softened the second his hands were on Ciel, and his long fingers slipped over the buttons of his coat to undo each one.

The only sound was of Ciel's breathing, his legs wide apart and his hand still clenching the tie. In no time at all the coat was parted, and Sebastian glanced up to the male like he could do this for a living, his eyes speaking words his lips never could.

"Sit up for me."

"Fuck me right here."

Sebastian slipped the coat from narrow shoulders without breaking eye contact, grabbing Ciel's hand and removing it from his tie so he could finally get it off.

The garment pooled at Ciel's hips and Sebastian finally looked down to the white undershirt he wore, the fabric so thin he could almost see the pale of Ciel's skin showing beneath it.

"You didn't hear me?" Ciel grabbed his boss' jaw and lifted it, gasping out a breath at how sexy the man was when he was tending to his every need.

"I heard you."

"I said take me, I said fuck me you know what that is right? I want to lose it to you, you don't want to?"

"Is that why you punched and slapped and scratched me - because you want me that much? You're beyond drunk, I'm not going to touch you like that and you know it."

"Tch," Ciel released the jaw and grabbed the hem of the shirt he wore, tugging on it and unceremoniously peeling it off of his body. His hair stuck out and his eye patch slipped off in the mess of it all, and he chucked the shirt clear across the room.

"How about now, I'm naked and ready for you. You like me naked, right?"

Sebastian only stared into both of those eyes and slowly nodded, never once looking down to the temptation of Ciel's bare chest.

"I do like you, yes."

"But...then okay so why are we not...I mean...you and me can be doing the thing with...our dicks, you know? Right? We're in the oral office aren't we?"

"We're not doing that today. You need to drink some water and sleep this off. You have work tomorrow night, remember?"

"Oh no..." Ciel's eyebrows curved in concern and he licked his fresh lips and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as he stared at his boss. "Is it because, did Alois say to you the things that we did last night?!"

Sebastian's heart thumped hard and he could feel the heat of jealousy immediately envelop him. The man grit his teeth and calmly shook his head, not wanting to discuss these kinds of affairs with someone so incoherent.

"No, I didn't talk to him. It's okay, I don't care what you did last night-"

"Oh no no, Sebastian! We were drunk and I was so MAD and he made out with me and he was going to give me head but I was like no no we CAN'T I had to push him away and you have to believes me I didn't want ANY jobs I didn't want any of it and we stopped we stopped and that's was it do you believe it?"

"Yes, I believe you."

"No you don't!" Ciel leaned down and vehemently took Sebastian's hands into his own, yanking them and being unsatisfied with their proximity. He slipped out of the chair and slammed down onto his knees, begging the man for forgiveness as he pushed Sebastian down onto his back.

"Ciel, wait-"

"NO!" Ciel's thin waist hovered over the six-foot-five frame, the flesh of his bare body desperate as hips pressed into hips. "You have to...ngh, shit. You have to listen to me."

Sebastian had his hands forced down onto the ground by his head, and even though he could easily lift Ciel up and throw him to the side he stayed in place just to appease him.

"He kissed me when I was drunk - and we kissed okay? But it meant nothing we do it all the time - no WAIT! Ugh that's not what I...what I mean is, is that we're not together anymore okay do you believe me okay?! I haven't slept with him in like THREE years, three. Three! We're not like that I've, I'm single I'm so single it hurts! I was so upset I was MAD I had to be ripped away from your kitchen I thought those guys were yours and-"

"Ciel. It's okay. I believe you, you don't have to keep explaining-"

"God and when I got your messages something inside me...I just felt...it made me feel so GUILTY and....and sick...I felt so sick." Ciel recollected the gut-wrenching ache from the night before, and in that moment he squeezed the hands he held and felt his insides start to bubble. "I don't...feel so..."

"Ciel...oh no. We have to-"

The shirtless male heaved and opened his mouth right over Sebastian's throat, coughing once before vomiting all over him. Sebastian winced as he felt the heat of the chunky liquid splatter all over his skin and the collar of his expensive dress shirt, and he immediately rolled to the side and got to his knees.

The man may have been covered in stomach contents but he moved without hesitation, grabbing a nearby trash bin and placing it right over Ciel's mouth. Sebastian pressed a palm over slender shoulders and rubbed them as more and more came out, his eyes moving down to the way Ciel's ribs rippled the flesh of his back.

"AUGH! F-FUCK!" Ciel grabbed the rim of the trash with both hands and coughed as he poured out the whiskey and twelve tacos he ate a couple of hours previous, his slim waist starting to tremble from the shock. The bin was soon filled with an orange mess of stomach acid and regret, and the male gave a slew of hard coughs before finally pushing the trash to the side and falling down to the ground.

"Ciel...Ciel get up come on, are you okay?" Sebastian was frantic when he watched Ciel curl into a ball, and he leaned down to scoop him up into his arms.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry..." The male mumbled as he was lifted, feeling better and more coherent and completely embarrassed for vomiting on the man he wanted more than anything. His face got red and he groaned as they left the office and quickly walked into the bathroom, his body detaching as he was carefully placed onto the counter by the sink.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel better, I'm sorry...I threw up on you, noo..."

"It's okay. Just let me change real quick and then I'll get you cleaned up so we can get you home."

Ciel's head thudded back into the mirror, his eyes heavy as he watched his boss start to undress. The way his long finger crooked just right over the knot of the tie made him swallow, and as it was yanked off he shamefully looked to the side.

"You...hah...goddd, your clothes are ruined."

"I don't give a fuck about my clothes." The vest was quickly whipped off and the man stared right at Ciel as his cufflinks were undone , the fine silver plopping down onto the tile floor without a care. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you still feel sick? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Ciel's working orb rolled back to Sebasian just as his shirt opened, and he averted his gaze like he'd be turned to stone if he continued to stare. "N-no, I'm fine I'm fine."

"Good. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Before Ciel could even process the request the man had already left, and he buried his head in his hands and swallowed the taste of vomit as he thought about every event that had transpired.

'Shit. Shit what have I done I've ruined it. This is like the night in the hotel but a horrible nightmare version where I vomit on him and he leaves me in here and fires me! I told him about Alois and...and what about those guys again? He said they were friends, that it was a mistake. Fuck I can't think straight, my insides...tacos...'

"Okay, here." Sebastian walked in wearing a fresh black t-shirt, handing Ciel a toothbrush and a tiny bottle of toothpaste, the strewn undershirt that had been previously stripped and a clean washcloth draped over his forearm. "The toothbrush is mine, if it disgusts you it's okay but it's all I have."

"No, ngh, thank you." Ciel turned his body and twisted the tap, the warm water gushing out as he placed the brush under the stream. The male glanced up to the mirror and watched as his boss leaned in to soak the washcloth, lifting it up to his soiled throat and cleansing the flesh with hurried swipes.

Sebastian stared back and Ciel felt heat rushing to his face so he looked away, frantically opening the toothpaste and squishing an enormous glob onto the brush. The bristles soon stuffed into his mouth and he brushed his teeth and tongue and never looked back to the mirror, even when the temptation of the man getting dressed called his name.

The two were silent as they fixed themselves, Sebastian in his black shirt and fine slacks, his throat clean as he watched Ciel slide into his shirt. The man's eyes had never left him, and when he saw that Ciel started to get nervous he extended his hand and softly spoke.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Ciel's fingers slowly tapped into the opened palm and he jumped off of the counter, his legs feeling as weak as his body.

"Do you want me to carry you to the car?"

"No! I can walk...I'm just tired, cold. Need my coat. Phone. Eye patch. And I feel stupid."

"Finny has your coat and everything else, we'll get them before we leave. Why do you feel stupid?"

"Because I threw up all over you maybe?! Because I ruined your expensive clothes that will take me like months to pay off?! Because I'm making you leave work to take my drunk ass home?!"

"You don't have to pay for my clothes, and I just got back from a meeting so I have time. Come on, let's go to your place."

Ciel swallowed the taste of toothpaste this time as he stared at Sebastian's fine lips, the mouth so tempting he looked to the floor instead of prolonging the torture.

"Okay, okay, let's go."

* * *

Ciel had completely passed out on the way home, drunk and tired and energy too drained to walk. The male was currently in the arms of his boss, held up with chests touching, face buried deep into the man's throat as his thighs were propped up by a pair of strong hands. The long coat he wore was draped over his body like a blanket, the dark fabric fluttering with each careful step.

"Mmn, Sebastian home?" The male mumbled as he slowly started to come to, his eyes too heavy to open, his speech slurred and lazy.

"We're at your apartment, I'm at the door." Sebastian tilted his head to speak sweetly into Ciel's ear, nudging his nose into a warm cheek as he leaned back to shift the male's weight. He freed a hand and hovered it over the door, knocking twice before speaking once again. "You said your friend would be here, right?"

"Mmhm. Don't go, stay."

Before Sebastian could respond the door practically flew open, and it was the first time Alois and Sebastian had been so close.

Sebastian eyed the blond, his little black sweats that slung down those tiny hips, the grey shirt he wore ripped practically in half and exposing the soft flesh of his middle. The way his hair was up in a messy bun and how he looked like a concerned housewife, his pink cheeks and pale blue eyes. It made the man angry to say the least, having such a pretty young thing waiting for Ciel so eagerly.

Alois wasn't too pleased himself as he swallowed just by looking at Sebastian's face, the handsome man made even more so as his jaw and cheeks and nose had been scratched and slapped and punched. He looked mean and like he had just been in a fight, those perfect lips practically scowling enough to make the blond release a breath just to ease himself.

"W-what the hell happened to your face?"

"He scratched me."

"WHAT?!" Alois moved to the side as Sebastian made his way in without any kind of permission, the blond's head tilting up because the guy was just that enormous. Alois couldn't help but get a bit flustered when he checked the man out, his eyes shameless as he stared at the way those biceps tensed while handling Ciel.

"It was nothing. He threw up, though. Make sure you watch over him, I'll leave him on the bed so he can get some rest." Sebastian was cold as he spoke, his eyes moving to the walls of Ciel's place, a small tinge of happiness washing over him for being allowed into his employee's personal space.

Once he got to the bed Sebastian leaned down and carefully laid Ciel onto the mattress, the drunk's arms still slung around his neck as he wrinkled his coat.

"Noo, no!"

"Hey, you're home now." Sebastian sat down right next to Ciel, his right hand pressing into the sheets by the male's hip. "You have to let go so I can leave."

"Don't go, please don't go no!" Ciel's eyelids barely fluttered opened and he weakly tightened his embrace, pulling his boss down so their faces could meet. "You're leaving me?!"

Alois was silent. In shock. He couldn't believe he was witnessing such a vulnerable, needy Ciel. The way his best friend begged like that was so out of character even while intoxicated, and he took a few cautious steps towards the two just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The only thing he saw was a man too fine for words completely doting on Ciel, letting the drunk yank at his t-shirt and paw at his throat like a spoiled son of a bitch. Alois' heart sped up when Sebastian smiled as he spoke back, the beautiful curve of those lips causing the blond to finally interrupt the two.

"You can leave now - I'll...I'll take care of him."

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at a blushed-up Alois, the small thing crossing his arms in an attempt to assert some form of dominance. The man ignored Alois and turned back to Ciel, gently grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from his body.

"I have to go. Your friend is going to be here to take care of you, okay?"

"Mno! No, I don't want Alois stay here, you STAY!"

Alois swallowed his own heart at the slur of words, now getting angry enough to walk right up to the mess that was Ciel. The blond shoved his friend in the shoulder and furrowed his brows, all kinds of mad as he spat his words.

"Stupid! Let go, he needs to leave - NOW."

"NO!"

"YES."

"No, no, please!" Ciel leaned forward and slung an arm around his boss' neck, pleading as he shook his head from side to side. "I don't want him to go!"

Alois rudely slapped his hand over Ciel's wrist and yanked it back, Sebastian looking from his employee to the blond and reprimanding the action.

"Hey. Don't be so violent with him."

"Violent?!" Alois jerked his hand away from his friend and used it to give Ciel a light slap in the face, repeating the action as he smacked him on the mouth. "He doesn't even know what's going on!"

Sebastian stood and the blond immediately took a step back, swallowing at the way the man looked so menacing. His lips pressed together and he released a soft breath, furrowing his brows and biting back an insult.

"What, are you going to fucking hit me or something? Ciel would murder you if you did."

"No, I'm not going to touch you. But I don't want you smacking him around either, he's drunk, he doesn't know any better."

"Yeah fucking tell me about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's your fault he's like that you know. I've never seen him so drunk, maybe if you didn't have dual-dicks parading around your house he wouldn't have drank himself stupid."

"You guyssss don't fight! Sebastian shh, shh...come here." Ciel interrupted and extended his arms, grabbing the man's hand with both palms and lacing their digits together. "Don't listen to Alois, he's drunk!"

"Yeah I wish."

"Listen" Sebastian let his hand get played with by Ciel as he continued to stare right at Alois, the seriousness in his voice only making him scarier by the second. "I've already apologized to him and I'll do it again when he's sober, but whatever he and I are doing is none of your business. I only want what's best for him right now and that's peace and quiet, not getting slapped around because you can't handle another man caring for him."

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID YOU JUST-"

"Sebastian, Sebastian! You're leaving really? Come down, come come please. Hey. Turn around, look at me."

As if Sebastian could resist the temptation of Ciel calling out to him, the man finally faced the male and crouched down by the bed so their eyes could meet. He stared at Ciel's bad eye and then his good, giving him a sweet smile as his free hand brushed a lock of the drunk's hair behind his ear. The long fingers swiped just under the lobe and Ciel blushed it up as he stared at that handsome face, too drunk to hide his emotions.

"Why haven't you kissed me?"

Alois breathed out an angry huff and mumbled 'this is disgusting' as he turned and stamped over to the living room, not wanting to be witness to any types of affection between the two.

Sebastian didn't even notice as his attention was strictly on Ciel, and he slid his fingers from ear to jaw, delicately lifting the flushed face before giving his reply.

"I'll kiss you as much as you want when you're sober."

"What? No! I'm sober, I'm sober I promise!"

"You can wait."

"I can't! You just don't want to kiss me because I vomited, right? I brushed my teeth you saw me you watched me like a horse I promise they're clean..." Ciel huffed and slowly blinked, the large scar on his wounded eye visible as lashes lowered. "Or do you think I'm ugly now because of that..."

Sebastian swallowed and grit his teeth as Ciel looked right at him, hair a mess and throat exposed, lips red and ripe for kissing. The man could barely take the sight of Ciel, his soft jaw and smooth skin, his eyes, the way his eyebrows curved in desperation.

"I think you're beautiful."

Ciel blurted out a giggle and groaned out a low 'shut uuuup', pawing the man's chest like he wasn't the most adorable thing in existence. The male smiled and it only drove his boss wild, and he wished he wasn't as drunk so his mouth could be ravaged just like he wanted.

"So...no kiss? Not even a little itty-bitty one? Are you _sure?"_

Sebastian moved without even thinking, leaning forward as his fine lips pushed into the pleading mouth. The kiss was soft and sweet and only lasted a second, the man suckling off of the male the instant Ciel's jaw had fallen open.

"Hah, no tongues? I want tongue so bad."

"Sorry, not until tomorrow. You're about to jump me I can feel it."

"Haha! How can you tell?"

Sebastian stared at the male as his smile fell to favor biting his own lips, a warning sign to get the hell out of the building before he was stripped and sucked and attacked by the likes of a horny Ciel.

"I know the way your body moves. The way you lick your mouth and look like you're about to tackle me, how your eyes get heavy. You need sleep not sex - so go to sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You don't want to have sex with me now, on my own bed?"

"Ciel, please..." Sebastian got up and squeezed the male's hand before releasing it completely. "Don't make this harder on me."

"But! I like it hard!"

"Good. If you still like it hard when you wake up then I'd love to see you."

Ciel's eyes opened wide and he smiled like someone just told him he won the lottery.

"Really?! Like really-really? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow"

"O-okay but I'll remember this! Don't think for a second that I won't!"

Sebastian leaned down and gave the male a chaste kiss on the lips, looking at Ciel as he whispered onto the most tempting mouth in existence.

"We'll go to my place. Now go to sleep."

Ciel nearly died of swooning too hard, unable to say a word as he gasped out a breath. His face felt hot and he was momentarily stupefied by the way he was stared at, so he rolled onto his belly and covered his entire body with the long coat he was previously blanketed with.

Sebastian smiled and stood straight, loving everything about an embarrassed Ciel. With one last glance he finally turned around, walking towards a fuming Alois who was waiting by the door as if he would open it right up.

"Are you done feeding him your bullshit?" The blond growled when a reply wasn't given, and he clawed at the doorknob and yanked it open, spitting out his goodbye as the man approached. "Get the fuck out of here."

Just as Sebastian passed Alois, the man looked right at him and spoke in a voice low enough to only be heard by the blond and no one else.

"If you jump him while he's like that I'll find out."

Alois snarled like the vicious little thing he was, clenching the door with his thin digits like he wanted to rip it off its hinges and beat Sebastian with it.

"ME? As if you haven't already you dog. Who knows what you did to him while he was in your fucking seedy sex shop."

Sebastian slid his eyes to the side in a menacing glare, speaking through his teeth this time to convey the anger he so desperately tried to keep at bay.

"Unlike you I don't take advantage of people when they're drunk. Don't even think of touching him like you did last night. He's not a toy to be played with - get over your teenage heartache and grow up."

Alois fumed as Sebastian walked right out of the studio, the blond's face as red as it could get. His heart was wild and he felt stupid and enraged and embarrassed all at the same time, hating everything about the words that were just stabbed into his ears. He wanted to cuss the guy out but it was already too late, so instead he slammed the door as hard as he could and hoped to god that he would never meet the man again.

..

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

 

Delicate fingers slipped over soaked flesh, the slow swipe washing fresh suds off of tattooed skin. Small shoulders were soon free of fragrant soap, the soft curve of a thin biceps dusted red from the heat of the water.

Alois sighed and closed his eyes as he showered in his friend's apartment, head tilting to the side as his drenched locks of silken hair pushed back beneath his throat. It was afternoon and he was tired of so many things already, of dealing with a passed-out Ciel, of having to sleep on the couch uncomfortable as the drunk had sprawled out across the bed, about Sebastian. The man made him angry and Alois tightened his grip over the small patch of ink on his skin, the four year old tattoo a memory he would always turn to if having a bout of misfortune or displeasure.

Steam rose and water cascaded down the thin body as he recalled the day he decided to get his one and only piece of permanent ink, groaning when he remembered how happy it had made his teenage self. The delicate design of a web sprawled out across the frail bicep as he continued to squeeze and cover the image of a sketchy little spider, the arachnid a deep black besides the two small letters that were left in the middle of the abdomen. They were initials, tiny and discreet and so well done that it looked to be part of the anatomy itself.

A small C curved the left of the body and a P on the right, forever engraved onto his young skin until the day he died.

Alois swallowed as the thought was interrupted by Sebastian's last words to him, how he was accused of taking advantage of Ciel, of forcing touches and kisses and tongues to tangle. It was infuriating and insulting and before the blond could even notice his fingernails dug into the skin right over Ciel's initials. He was distraught and upset, and his eyebrows curved into a saddened expression when he thought of how he took advantage of his best friend"s inebriated state.

'...god, why did I do that.'

Alois' tiny waist leaned forward as he moved to stand directly under the stream of water, and as his hair swished back behind the pink tips of his ears he removed his grasp on his bicep and placed his head in his hands. He felt miserable. Ashamed. Regretful. Every emotion seemed to be lodged in his throat and despite being showered with water he felt dirty and unloved and like he just ruined the best friendship of his life.

Lost in thought and about to spiral down into an episode, the blond felt heat start to bubble from his chest to his throat to his own pale blue eyes. His lashes finally lifted and he stared at the way the water swirled down into the drain - and before he knew it he screamed as loud as humanly possible when the shower curtain was suddenly ripped wide open.

"ALOISALOIS WAHHH WHATAREYOUDOING!!"

"AUGH! AGHHH WHAT THE FUCK!"

Ciel had quietly entered the bathroom in nothing but his briefs, his face all smiles despite being hung over and hungry and dying for a shower. Dark hair was all a mess, and the instant the male started to laugh he was slapped hard in the face and shoved in the shoulders.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT - FUCK YOU!" Alois' heart was hammering in his chest and his soaked palms continued to smack and slap and punch Ciel's chest as hard as they could. It was no use when his thin wrists were forcefully grabbed, and by the time Ciel entered the tub all struggling immediately ceased.

Ciel pushed the blond up against the tile wall as he stood under the shower head, his hair going from messy to soaked in a matter of seconds. Both eyes good and bad looked down to the blond, and the male licked his lips as his face started to throb from the violent smack.

"What did I say about hitting me?"

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU SCARED ME I HATE BEING SCARED THAT'S THE WORST!"

"And I deserve to get smacked in the face for that?"

"YES! NOW LET GO OF ME AND LEAVE!"

"Isn't this my apartment?"

Alois' pretty lips snarled as he hated being in a state of fear so much that he hated Ciel for causing it. Eyebrows angrily furrowed and he yanked at his small wrists only to have them gripped even harder, so he let out this vicious little growl like he was about to strike yet again.

Ciel didn't like that face one bit and he sure as hell let Alois know with the way he spoke to him.

"Wipe that fucking look off your face."

"Fuck. YOU!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you-"

"FUCK OFF! LEAVE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Don't talk to me like th-"

"GET. AWAY! FUCKING GET AWAY!" The blond thrashed in place only to get his wrists pinned to the tile, his slender back shoved up as he narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth.

Ciel was bigger, stronger, more calm and more in control. He got nice and close as the water sprayed them both, lips as serious as ever as he stared back at a fuming Alois.

"If I let you go you'll hit me again so we all know that's not happening. If you don't relax we're going to have a problem so stop being so upset - I said I was sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Alois huffed, his slick chest small and heaving in and out as he looked away. Just the feel of Ciel overpowering him could make him go all kinds of crazy if he allowed it, and looking into both of his friend's eyes was definitely not going to help the situation. The blond tried to calm himself and said nothing, his heart fluttering in his throat when Ciel leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me you forgive me."

The water slicked Alois' pale hair back, the pretty locks sticking to his wet throat as he turned to look at Ciel. The voice in his ear made his body weak as it did since the first day they spoke to one another, and Alois did as he was told because he never stood a chance against the man he cherished most.

"I forgive you, okay! Let me go - please."

Ciel pulled away from the flushed face and removed his grip on the tiny wrists to slide his fingers into the male's palms instead. He laced their digits and brought them down, his good eye rolling towards the scratched tattoo on Alois' arm.

"You've been clawing at that again, baby?"

"No"

"Why is it all red then?"

"I don't know."

Ciel squeezed their held hands and watched the rush of water roll down Alois' soft jaw and slender throat, his eyebrows slanting in worry because he knew something was wrong.

"If having my initials on you bothers you so much you can always get it filled i-"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Then why do you always pick at it?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I don't know okay!"

"You can tell me."

"I don't want to fucking talk about it, okay Ciel?! Don't you have something to do anyway, why are you in here?!"

"Well...I woke up with a pounding headache and was happy when I realized you were still here. We haven't showered together in a while, so I thought I could come in."

Ciel released their hands and lifted Alois' chin with his index finger, leaning down to place a quick kiss on those fresh lips. They stared at one another and the male smiled sweetly, relieved when his friend rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Stupid. Maybe if you didn't scare me like some deranged lunatic then I wouldn't have freaked out so bad!"

Ciel answered with another kiss, this time to Alois' nose and then his forehead, laughing when he was suddenly shoved in his bare chest.

"A-ow, hey!"

"Jerk"

"You don't have to be so violent." Ciel shot the blond a smile and tucked both thumbs underneath his soaked briefs, sliding them down his thighs and kicking them off into the side of the tub.

Alois swallowed and the pale blue of his eyes lidded as they rolled down to look at the body he once had all to himself. Ciel was more than fine just as he was, but knowing how those hips could move, how that waist could whack forward and back like a dream - the only man who knew every single sweet spot on his body. It was torture to say the least.

A wild heartbeat fluttered as flashes of memory assaulted the blond, of screams and gasps and moans, clenched fingers and curled toes. The heat between them. Sweet words whispered and the weight of being worked from behind. The sound of Ciel's voice when he'd get real rough, all low and breathy, in control and wanting more. Wanting only Alois - demanding Alois.

The flustered male cleared his throat and looked away to calm himself, shutting his eyes tight only for a second to transcend back into the reality of their current relationship.

"Can you hurry up I have somewhere to be you know." The blond shoved his friend out of the way and yanked at the bottle of body wash by the curtain, closing his eyes in feigned arrogance as he squeezed out a generous amount into his palm.

Ciel was still all smiles as he watched Alois soap that frail chest and waist, but he put his hands out in front of him in defense when the blond swished around and pointed a sud-soaked finger right into his chest.

"And stop watching me, leave!"

"You know I can't take my eyes off you."

"Fuck you!"

"Shh, come here." Ciel gently grabbed the blond by the forearm and steadied him, the stern look of his injured orb making the male remain in place without a fight. Ciel kept his eye on Alois as he leaned to the side to get some shampoo, and when he straightened up he had his fingers running through the blond locks he used to be infatuated with.

Alois immediately closed his eyes and dipped his head back as his scalp was massaged, the calming fragrance of fruit and the touch of Ciel only doing wonders for his mood. The digits were careful as they worked, running down to the back of his neck and circling just behind his ears, thumbs caressing blushed-up lobes just before Ciel spoke.

"Who are you on your way to see so eagerly?"

Alois' lashes lifted and when he saw his friend's face it only justified the seriousness of his voice. The fingers continued to lather so he answered the question with another as he didn't want them to stop.

"How do you know I'm going to see someone?"

"Because you have 'fuck me' written all over you."

The two looked at one another and Alois only got more red in the face, jerking his head away from Ciel's touch and turning around. The water cleansed the suds from flawless strands and he lifted both hands to his hair, acting like it wasn't a big deal as he tried to wash off his desperation along with the shampoo.

"Someone. It's none of your business."

"But it is my business. You're my business."

"What does it matter?"

"Just fucking tell me who you're about to go fuck so I don't worry about you, that's all I'm asking."

"Pft, who knows. The first guy who'll take me I guess."

Ciel snarled and wasn't gentle this time as he yanked the blond by his arm and forced him to turn around. The action was as rough as he allowed himself to get without actually hurting the delicate thing, and as their faces got closer together Ciel glanced down to those pretty lips before staring into his eyes.

"What did I tell you about whoring around like that?"

Alois wasn't intimidated in the slightest and he kept up his act, shrugging his small shoulders like he didn't have a care in the world.

"But I love whoring around - you have a problem with it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well. Too bad. I like sleeping with a bunch of guys, what are you going to do about it? Stop me? If I want to get laid I'm going to get laid, there's no stopping me and you know that for a fact."

"I KNOW that. All I'm asking is WHO."

"Who knows!" Alois rolled his shoulder and got out of the weak hold Ciel had on him, secretly wishing it had been a bit harder to escape. The blond glared at Ciel and lifted his soft chin, folding his thin arms as he got all kinds of shameless.

"Four guys already hit me up but which to choose? That big football player guy who likes it when I ride him? Oh, or maybe the guy with a girlfriend - every time I get fucked by him I almost laugh because he's so deep in the closet it's pathetic! No wait, wait, I got it. Claude-"

Ciel snapped and jerked his palm up against Alois' middle, pushing into his soft belly until he got shoved up against the wall for the second time. His other hand lifted and he rudely pointed right at the blond, swallowing when Alois' shoulders thudded against the tile.

"Ciel what th-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"But-"

"Shut the FUCK up. What did I say about Claude, huh? Do you even fucking listen to me sometimes or is it in one ear and out the other with you? He beat you half to death and you want to see him again? That's not fucking happening do you understand me? I'll murder him before he lays eyes on you again do you want that? Huh?! You want me to be in prison for the rest of my life for protecting your stubborn ass? Answer me!"

"NO! God! I was just fucking kidding! I want nothing to do with him anymore so stop worrying! And don't POINT at me or I'll rip your finger off!"

"OUCH!"

Alois grabbed the digit and bent it backwards, only to have the hand on his stomach start to crawl up his ribs. The two knocked into one another and their wet bodies smacked together, now wrestling in the slippery tub as water showered down on them.

"No! Stupid don't AH!" Alois coughed out a laugh when his side was tickled and grabbed, and he knelt over and tried to curl into a ball until Ciel lifted him right off of his feet.

"DON'T AUGH YOU IDIOT!"

"You know what happens when you get crazy, Alois."

"Don't even think about it! Don't even THINK ABOUT IT AGH!"

The blond squirmed in his friend's arms as he was hoisted like a damsel in distress, his hands shoving up and over Ciel's throat in defense as he knew exactly what was about to happen. Alois tried to escape but he knew it would do no good, and as his digits dug into Ciel's hair he yanked on the locks.

"S-STOP!"

Ciel jerked the body up and leaned down, letting his jaw fall open as he pressed his mouth to that freshly-washed belly. The succulent skin was warm and red, and as he ignored his hair getting pulled he blew the loudest and most obnoxious raspberry onto the flesh.

"Fuck-haha! Fuck youAH! HAHA! Mn!" Alois knocked his head back and smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, his pretty lips curved all the way up as he felt the rumbling on his belly get worse. The corners of his eyes wrinkled as he laughed as hard as possible, his wet hair swishing back to reveal the red of his flushed face.

"I'LL DIE! Ahah, I'm dying stop!"

"Oh no, don't die baby. You know I can't live without you."

"NO- NO!"

Ciel smirked into the skin and kept it up, his lips flapping over the soft flesh so hard that the sound echoed throughout the small bathroom. Alois screamed bloody murder in between his laughs and finally got Ciel good right on the jaw, smacking him hard enough to get the mouth off of his middle.

"Mah! Haha st-stop shh stop! Put me down!"

"But you're so adorab-"

"DOWN, DICKHOLE!" Alois shoved Ciel right in his Adam's apple and was finally set free, the poor thing weak in the knees and flustered beyond his means. He gave a wet slap to his friend's chest and pushed him as he got his balance back, huffing as he had just been roughed-up by the likes of a naked and wet Ciel Phantomhive.

"God! I say one thing and you get all crazy! Calm down, can we just take a normal fucking shower together for ONCE?! It always ends in us wrestling to the fucking floor you have no self control!"

"Shh, shh. Okay I agree. Sit down and I'll fill the tub. You don't know how bad that made my head hurt, my hangover just quadrupled in size."

Alois rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he sat down on the floor of the tub, his eyebrows slanted as if he were angry.

"Well hurry it up then!"

..

"So he carried me in is what you're saying."

"Mhm."

"And I was acting like a baby."

"Yup"

"And I begged him to...kiss me."

Alois smiled and stared at his friend, loving the fact that he couldn't recall the previous night's events. The two males were on complete opposite ends of the filled tub facing one another, steam between them, the tips of the blond's small knees tucked in towards his chest and poking out of the water.

"Oh you more than begged him."

Ciel had his legs spread wide and lazy, one knee knocked up against the side of the bath as his arms slumped over the edge of the tub. His dark hair was slicked back and his skin was tinged red from the heat of the water, hickeys galore as he dipped his head back to put his throat on display.

"Ugghhh why did I drink so much. I never drink that much. I remember dancing into the taco place. Fuck, more like I practically pranced up to the counter. Devoured those things. Then cut to you yelling at me on the phone. Body Shoppe. Something I did with Bard I can't remember. And then...ugh...the last thing I have flashes of is me hovering over him and vomiting all over his face."

"EW! His face, Ciel?!"

"Well...maybe not his face. His throat. Might have got some in his mouth who knows."

Alois spat out a laugh and shook his head in disbelief, reprimanding his friend with the lift of his chin.

"You're lucky he's still so infatuated with you after everything you did to him."

"He probably hates me."

"Doubt it."

"Ugghhh and he's so perfect why did I have to ruin it. Did you see him, though?" Ciel lolled his head forward and lifted his eyebrows a bit. "I mean up close."

"You can say that."

"Haha! And what did you think?"

"Well...you know...I mean I saw him at the shop and at the club and his house too. But...not like that. Not right in front of me." Alois couldn't help but smile as he stared at Ciel's dumb face, breathing out a soft laugh and glancing up to the ceiling as he agreed. "Ugh fine he was amazing."

"RIGHT?"

"No okay shh but he was still an asshole!"

"He was not!"

"Yes he was, shut up!" Alois flung his dainty arm over the water and splashed Ciel in the face only to get a soft kick in the hip in return. "Okay okay alright look. Let me just say. That...THING. That guy. Hottest dude I've ever laid eyes on I ADMIT IT before you get all googly-eyed again-"

"Hey I didn't get googly-eyed I only have one eye you fuck!"

"You know what I mean. ANYWAY. So when he brought you in I was in a state. He was just. Damn-"

"A model, right?!"

"Totally, totally. But it wasn't just his ball-busting body or anything it was the way he stood and spoke - the way he smelled."

"Like my vomit?"

"Ew no. Like...the kind of guy who takes real good care of himself. Like you can stuff your nose into his throat and just die like that because it's so good. Mhm. Yeah. Got a little attitude on him too - I liked that. I'm so small, imagine what he can do to me."

"WHAT?!" Ciel flailed at the thought, the squeak of his arms going all over the place only making Alois laugh it up. "HE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"I bet I could have him if I wanted to. Although he does seem obsessed with you so maybe n-"

"HOW? TELL ME WHAT HE DID TO MAKE YOU SAY THAT TELL ME EVERYTHING BEFORE I DIE FROM LACK OF GOSSIP."

"Calm down, calm down." Alois extended his thin legs and propped them up onto the lip of the tub, crossing the stems as he continued. "Well. You two were flirting it up on the bed and you were practically begging for a kiss. And when I say practically I mean you were definitely, pathetically, disgustingly-"

"OKAY I get it!"

"...grabbing onto him, pulling him down, whining like a horny whore. I swear I've never seen you like that in all the years we've known each other. You were so...desperate."

"Ugh! I'm so embarrassed!"

"No you're not, you have no shame."

"You're right - CONTINUE!"

"So for some reason he found you to be like some charming drunken angel who fell from grace and right into his lap. He was doting all over you it almost made ME want to vomit. God he's so fucking huge how did you get a guy that enormous he towered over you and you're not even small. Anyway. So the gigantor hovered over your vomity ass and you two stared into each other's eyes when all of a sudden..."

Ciel balled his fists and violently dunked them into the water over and over, his naked body jerking up and down in excitement and anticipation and stupidity.

"ALL OF A SUDDEN WHAT? ALL OF A SUDDEN!! SUDDENLY HE?! SO SUDDENLY, YES?!"

"...he kissed you."

"Ugh!" Ciel slapped the back of his hand onto his forehead and dramatically fell back onto the tile wall, his wet strands of hair neatly tucked behind his ear as he turned to face Alois. The slick surface of his chest rose and fell as the male tried to calm himself, unknowing of how handsome he looked when lost in thought about his boss.

"Tell me, Alois - on a scale of one to ten how beautiful was it?"

"He was a ten. You were like a sloppy negative one."

"WHAT?!"

"Okay maybe a two."

"That's better! WAIT - NO IT ISN'T!"

"ANYWAY. Then that's when it happened. You wanted him to french you, he said he couldn't, you asked to be fucked on your own bed, he said he shouldn't - and then came the best part, personally I think. The proposal."

"PROPOSAL?!" Ciel lunged forward, clawing onto the blond's legs, face looking like he could just die as water sloshed around all over the place. "WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING OUT YET WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROPOSAL?! I CAN'T GET MARRIED I'M ONLY FIFTEEN!"

"You're twenty-one you dumbfuck."

"SAME THING!"

"Ugh it wasn't THAT type of proposal you idiot. Man. Sometimes I swear I have no idea how you're this mathematical genius when you can't even-"

"P-P-PROPOSAL?! OH GOODNESS! TELL ME MORE ABOUT THE PROPOSAL! HE PROPOSED TO ME? LITTLE OLD ME? ME, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE? ME! A PROPOSE? TO BE PROPOSED UPON IN THE PRIME OF MY YOUTH?!"

Alois lifted his dainty leg and sent a swift smack of a kick right onto his delusional friend's shoulder, knocking the wild thing back onto his side of the tub.

"I JUST said it wasn't a marriage proposal you dickhole!"

"Then what WAS it?!"

"You really don't remember?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I did!"

Alois blinked and rolled his pretty eyes, lifting his hand from beneath the water to tuck some soaked locks behind his ear. When he looked up to Ciel he smiled and gave a soft wiggle of his eyebrows, a tease of a preface to the truth that was about to come.

"He proposed that you two sleep together. Tonight."

"WHAT? TONIGHT? TONIGHT, TONIGHT?"

"Tonight."

In what was probably the most uncharacteristic move imaginable, Ciel released a needed breath and completely blushed it up. His cheeks and throat, his ears. He started getting all kinds of flustered and had to fan himself with both hands, shutting both of his eyes tight as he tried to grasp the situation.

"Hah oh god oh my god what have I done. He's going to break me what the fuck do I do I'm freaking out shit shit."

Alois' legs plopped back into the water as he was in disbelief over Ciel's state, the blond merely staring as he watched his friend fall into the arms a full-blown freak out.

"I mean we're not even dating I don't want to fuck someone I'm not dating but then again I know he wants to date me but I totally refused him because of those two guys we saw in the kitchen but then he said they were just his friends but also I was drunk when he explained so I forgot and now I just don't know! And I can't remember much but I know he told me he was sorry and that he hasn't touched anyone in a long time and that he's never once touched the naked guys but how am I supposed to believe that and now he just wants to have SEX with me?!" Ciel finally opened his eyes and desperately stared at Alois as he rambled on. "I mean ME? He wants to do it with ME, Alois."

The blond swallowed and absentmindedly answered, enraptured by the way Ciel looked so vulnerable.

"Who doesn't?"

They both stared at one another, the small sound of trickling water between them as the bath settled. Ciel ran a hand through his soaked head of hair and pulled it from the back, sighing as he felt his heart patter against his chest.

"I mean...I want to. I really want to, I don't care about those guys we saw. I threw up all over him and he carried me home and resisted me when I was drunk and needy. I trust him. I even hit him, didn't I? God. I remember scratching his face up what the hell is wrong with me."

"It was the first thing I noticed. He brushed it off like it was nothing."

"I was yelling 'cheater!' over and over even though we're not even together. Ugghhh I want to die. How embarrassing! And after all that he cleaned me up and made sure I was safe, I mean he has to feel something for me, right?"

Alois thought about it despite never needing to, knowing very well that Sebastian had acted like a complete gentleman the night before. It bugged him and he hated it, but he told the truth instead because Ciel's happiness was more important to him than anything in the world.

"From what I saw last night...the sasquatch has it bad for you. Real bad."

"...you think?"

"He got jealous. Snapped at me. Apparently you told him about us making out the other night - I know you were drunk but man that was stupid of you."

"You don't have to tell me that! I already know! I just felt guilty, fuck. Why is this so complicated? And what do I do now? I mean there's no way in hell I can meet him tonight it's already late afternoon and I don't even know how this is going to happen or if it CAN happen or if I'll get another attack or WHAT."

Alois licked his flush bottom lip and tucked his knees into his chest once again, hugging his legs as he sighed.

"Well...I mean you have three options."

"Which are?"

"You don't have sex."

"Next"

"You fuck him and chance getting a full-blown panic attack."

"Nope"

"Or...you let him top."

Ciel had both eyes open as he looked at Alois, rolling them high towards the tile wall as he released a breath. He had never once let anyone inside of him and the thought was truly frightening considering the man's size. Small goosebumps prickled beneath the skin of Ciel's arms as he imagined being taken by the likes of Sebastian - and when he looked back to Alois he nodded slowly.

"It's going to have to be option three..."

"No way."

"What other choice do I have? I fucking like him. A lot. Fuck, a whole lot. I can't stop thinking about him it's driving me crazy."

"But you don't bottom. Like ever. You're a natural-born top believe me I know, I've experienced it. You had guys lined up to get banged by you in high school, don't you remember that shit?"

"That wasn't my doing - you're the one who spread all the rumors that I was some god in bed."

"They weren't rumors, I was just telling the truth." Alois laughed when he was splashed with water, and he smiled as he wiped his pretty cheeks with the pass of his palm.

"I mean you have a good dick and you definitely know how to use it. It's a shame you're switching."

"I'll do it for him, I don't care. I just want to...you know. Connect. I want to feel him and hear him, god I'd give it all up just to taste him when he's like that. He gets so. Fucking. Sexy."

"Please a guy like him is always sexy."

"Yeah but I mean when he wants it, when he wants me, you know? He's not shy, has no shame he straight up tells me let me get on my knees for you, let me suck you, Ciel, let me please you, ugh fuck. Makes me go crazy just thinking about it."

Alois bit the corner of his lip and rested his chin on his knee, his voice soft as he spoke.

"Does he really say things like that?"

"He only begs me the second we make eye contact. Right when he looks at me it's just...fuck. Gives me goosebumps. My knees practically buckle whenever he checks me out."

"...wow..."

"I know." Ciel swallowed and released the breath he was holding, trying to shake off the feeling of his heart in his throat. "So you can probably see why I don't mind switching."

"I guess. Sooo...what, now you're just going to bend over for this guy? He's a monster - it's not going to be so easy you know. You'll need some practice considering how enormous he is."

"...practice?"

"Rome wasn't built in a day and your asshole wasn't built to survive the plowing of some behemoth cock, either. Think about it."

Ciel dunked his hands into the water and slumped against the wall looking defeated and frustrated, groaning at how right Alois truly was.

"So...what now? I have to finger myself or something? This sucks. You didn't do that with me before we first had sex, did you?"

"Of course I did! Your dick isn't necessarily small you know, stupid, I had to be ready. I told you that day when we were in the pool that I had been fucking myself since we first started going out, god, pay attention!"

"Sorry, sorry...it was so long ago."

"It takes a LOT to be a bottom. You have to have endurance. You have to be able to tolerate pain. Bottoms are more manly than tops who just fucking jack-hammer their way into holes."

"Hey I never ONCE jack-hammered you! I was gentle with you and you KNOW th-"

"Not YOU, stupid!" Alois glanced to the side and let out a small huff. "You always did everything right, I meant other guys. If they were all as careful as you then I wouldn't be paranoid every time I fuck someone new. Men are...fucking dumb."

"Well that's because you're having sex with just anyone and they don't give a damn about your well-being. List off some names of guys who didn't prep you well go ahead I'm waiting I have a photographic memory I know where they live I'll go to their dorms and fucking kick them in th-"

"Calm down! God! Look this isn't about me. Or you." Alois got all kinds of serious and leaned forward, the water sloshing against his thin torso as he grabbed his friend's hand beneath the bath. "This is about your anus, Ciel."

Both burst out into hysterics, Ciel screaming out an "OH FUCK YOU!" as they splashed one another. The two laughed and smiled and pushed each other, Alois knocking his head back and cutely giggling as seeing his friend so embarrassed became the highlight of his day completely.

"Shut up, Alois! If you're so concerned about my hole why don't you HELP me instead of laughing at me!"

"Shh, shh, haha! I am helping! Ciel. I care. Whole-heartedly. _Hole_. Heartedly."

"Oh my god you're so stupid."

"Hey I'm just trying to help, stop being so anal!"

"..."

"Ugh fine if you want to be like that. You can just ass me questions whenever you want."

"SO ANNOYING!"

"Just call the orifice in the morning to reschedule your fuck-date though since you'll need time."

"ONE. MORE. I SWEAR TO GOD."

"If I can butt-in real quick, will Sebastian even get erectum you think?"

"THIS IS OVER!"

"Sphincter-aAH!"

Ciel lunged at the blond and got on top of him, grabbing both of his tiny wrists and pinning them down beneath the water. Alois laughed and dunked his head below the steamy surface, only to come back up and spit a mouthful of water right Ciel's face.

"You bitch!"

"AH! Haha!"

Ciel's knees were between the blond's thighs as water trickled down his fine jaw, his mouth set to a snarl as he spoke.

"I will bite your nipples off right this instant if you don't fucking quit it!"

"HAHA! Okay okay! Don't!" Alois kicked his thin legs and got up on his elbows, smiling off his fit of laughter as his head dipped back into the water. With wrists still bound he looked up to Ciel and pursed his flush lips, begging for a kiss of an agreement.

Ciel squeezed the hands and leaned right down, angrily speaking right onto the mouth instead of giving the male what he wanted.

"I really need your help. I'm serious."

"I'll help you." Alois' voice turned soft as he practically breathed out the response, his lashes clustered and wet as he felt his heart pick up. "I'll do whatever you want."

"You promise?"

The blond swallowed and looked at every handsome feature of Ciel's face, his lips and jaw, those eyes. The way his voice sounded when it was serious. Alois nodded and lifted his head, lashes lidding as he gave his ex a soft kiss right on the mouth.

It was quick and sudden and barely lasted a second, but this time around Ciel pulled back and shook his head, smiling at his friend when their mouths separated.

"We can start with no more kissing."

Alois swallowed and licked his lips, his submersed belly feeling like it was running rampant with sudden nerves. The spoken rule immediately upset him, and his eyebrows cinched together as he released a breath.

"It's not like we're making out. We always kiss like that. And you guys aren't even together, Ciel."

"Not yet at least. I can feel it when your mouth wants more, it wasn't just a quick tap on the lips."

"Tch, please yes it was! If I wanted to make out with someone it wouldn't be you, it would be the guy who's about to fuck me out. So relax."

"Oh really, and who would that be?"

Alois smiled like a jerk and shrugged his small shoulders, eyes wide with sarcasm. "Who knows!"

"And you're leaving right now?"

"Probably!"

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes to satisfy me, a couple of hours."

Ciel tried to keep himself from snarling but it failed, and he gave the submersed wrists an uncontrolled squeeze before releasing them completely.

"Well make it quick and come back to me when you're done. I need your help."

The male stood from the bath and stepped out like he was fed up with the situation, Alois' eyes rolling up the sheen body as water rolled off of it.

"...I always do, don't I?"

* * *

"About fucking time it’s almost six.”

Alois was all smiles, his pretty hair pushed back in a messy little bun, a thin maroon shirt with the sleeves chopped off barely covering up his torso as it was that small. The blond wore black ripped-up jeans and long leather boots, and he practically pranced into Ciel’s studio as happy as can be.

“I called you like ten times to tell you I was going to go for another round of steamy sex! Not my fault you didn’t pick up. Mm, it’s warm in here it’s so cold outside.”

Ciel swung his front door shut so hard that it rattled the windows of the studio, and he turned and glared at his friend who basked in the afterglow of sex with strangers.

“I threw my phone against the wall when you fucking ignored my texts and now it’s broken. So thanks.” Ciel was shirtless and looked as if he had been in the middle of a fight, black suspender straps hanging loose against his hips, fists balled up, abdomen nice and tight. His jeans and boots were identical to Alois’, except the leather of the tips of his shoes were old and worn and beat-up from kicking walls and asses and everything in between.

Alois whistled and placed his hands on his dainty hips, eyes getting wide like his friend was a crazy son of a bitch.

“Wow, Ciel. That was like right when I left. You didn’t say a word to me on my way out and then you expect me to answer you? Hah, yeah, no.”

“Who the fuck did you go see?”

“Um, none of your business?”

Ciel rudely snorted and walked right on up to the blond, looking down to his hickey-stained throat. There were bite marks and small smears of blood that tainted the fine flesh, and Ciel grabbed Alois’ jaw with his entire hand and yanked it to the side.

“He really did a fucking number on you - who was it?”

“I told them to.”

“Told WHO?”

Alois took a step back and jerked his face away from the hold, his blue eyes glancing down to Ciel’s bare chest for a second before looking at the eye patch he wore.

“What is with you? Leave it.”

“I’ll leave it the day you find someone who actually treats you with some fucking respect. Your throat looks like it was fucking mauled.”

“Yeah and so does yours!”

“At least mine isn’t fucking bleeding.” Ciel knocked against the blond’s shoulders as he passed him, an angered grunt leaving his lips as he made his way towards the closet. “Have some fucking dignity for once.”

“Dignity?” Alois crossed his arms and turned around to face his friend, all happiness stripped right from him in a matter of minutes. “Sorry, Ciel - I lost all my dignity years ago, I’m all out! Now it’s just shame and guilt haha, whups!”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m leaving then. You’re out of control tonight.”

An old ripped-up t-shirt was practically yanked onto Ciel’s torso as he dressed himself, the cream-colored fabric getting cinched by the sudden whip of black suspenders. The straps were plucked by the curve of each thin index finger, and Ciel glared at Alois as he sternly spoke.

“You’re not going anywhere. We had a deal.”

“Yeah I said I’d help you out after I got back from getting fucked - not coming to your place and being called worthless-”

“I never once called you that.” Ciel interrupted as he moved his hands from his suspenders to his hair, yanking on the dark strands and messing them as he walked towards the blond.

Alois swallowed at how handsome his friend looked, watching Ciel's thin waist move as he approached, being magnetized to his exposed eye as he got right in his face.

“You look good like that.” The compliment rolled off of Alois’ tongue without even thinking about it, and he smiled when his waist was grabbed by the greedy hands of one Ciel Phantomhive.

“No one is more valuable to me than you, Alois, do you understand me? I’m sorry for questioning you, I know it’s none of my business who you sleep with but I just get so angry not knowing which piece of shit is touching you like that. Did you really give him permission or am I going to have to kill him?”

Alois breathed out a soft laugh and placed his palms flat against Ciel’s chest, looking up to him as he was being squeezed.

“Suspenders really suit you.”

“I’m serious. Just answer me.”

“I bet Sebastian loves you in these.”

“Alois…”

The blond smiled wide and nodded, sliding his palms up from Ciel's chest to his shoulders and feeling the muscle beneath the skin.

"I gave them permission. I begged them."

"...there was more than one?"

"Only two."

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie?"

"Jesus, Alois. What am I going to do with you."

"Nothing like always." Alois laughed and patted his friend before stepping back from the hold, swallowing when his face had turned away from Ciel's sight. "So. What are we doing tonight? You need a new phone, right?"

"The phone can wait. Let me borrow yours, I need to look up the number to the shop so I can leave a message for Sebastian."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That I have no phone and that we're going to have to reschedule our date. I'll see him tomorrow after work."

"And then?"

"And then...we're off to go buy me my first dildo. One that's not the size of a skyscraper."

..

"No. Mey. Argh! Listen to me my sweet little four-eyed princess I need to leave a message for Sebastian. Or is he there? Uh huh. Okay. Oh, what? A message for me?"

Alois was standing by Ciel's closet and he sighed as he picked out a worn leather jacket from the pile of clothes. The black leather was smooth and damaged, and when he slipped his arms through the sleeves he tugged on the collar and looked over his shoulder to Ciel.

Ciel shot him a wink and gave him a lift of his eyebrow as an approval, soon distracted by the girl on the other end of the line.

"Yesss I know, sweetheart. Okay I got it. That's none of your business. No. Alois. Yes. No you can't talk to him. Because he's busy! Haha totally, totally I know. Yeah he's a pretty little thing all right..."

Alois put his hands on his hips as his eyebrows scrunched together, huffing out and giving a defiant stomp of his boots.

"Stop talking about me, what is she saying!"

"No he has it up in a messy after-sex bun. Nah he's too precious to touch he was with someone else. Mmhm, would I lie? Seriously and that's his natural hair color too he's never dyed it, trust me I've licked him all over and the carpet matches the curtains-"

"WHAT THE FUCK! I SHAVE YOU FAGGOT!"

"...so pale he's practically albino-"

"I AM NOT! FUCK YOU!"

"I know, you should see it it's only the cutest thing in existence - he's gorgeous."

Alois pressed his lips together and blushed it up, narrowing his eyes as the two co-workers spoke about him like he wasn't standing right there listening to it all.

"You guys are stupid, I can hear you, stop talking shit!"

"Black jeans, burgundy shirt and my leather jacket. Cheeks all red now if you could believe it. Ugh are you kidding with that tiny boy-waist of his I know." Ciel smiled all suave and shamelessly eyed the blond from head to toe as he continued. "If he's not careful one day he'll just break right in two."

"Stupid idiot! MEY CAN YOU HEAR ME? CIEL IS LYING!"

"Yeah he's all mad now. Oh you know it, he's even cuter like this. I will-"

"MEY CALL ME LATER STOP TALKING TO HIM HE'S STUPID AND WRONG!"

Ciel rolled his eye and sighed, motioning for the blond to come close with the crook of his index finger. Alois huffed and approached with arms folded, his body jerking when Ciel wrapped his hand over his thin hip. The hold became strong and their waists smashed together, the blond struggling in annoyance.

"Rgh, you idiot animal!"

"Yeah he's right next to me, the angel fell right from the heavens and into my arms."

"BLA! LYING! HE'S HOLDING ME AGAINST MY WILL, MEY!"

"Mm, no he said he can't get enough of me. Right? Haha, who can! Nah we're going out tonight. No you can't come. No. I said NO, damn girl. I have to go now uh huh FIIINE you get two seconds with Alois starting now goodbye forever I'll see you tomorrow."

The cell was shoved up into the blond's ear and Ciel smiled when Alois did the same, the two males staring at one another as the phone exploded into hysterics.

"A-ah, okay! Haha yes tomorrow. No he's fucking holding me like a barbarian with one hand and the cell in the other! Mm. Mhm. Oh that gay bar on the west side yeah let's go this weekend! Ah wait! Stupid Ciel is suffocating me! Okay, bye! Love you t-"

Ciel's thumb tapped against the screen to abruptly end the call, and he slapped the phone into Alois' palm as they never broke eye contact.

"Times up."

"So fucking rude."

"The girl is in love with you, makes me jealous."

"Tch what DOESN'T make you jealous. Get off me!"

Ciel only smiled as his shoulders were rudely shoved, eyeing Alois as the male took a step away from him and the hold on his waist. The blond seemed flustered as he shoved the phone into his back pocket, and when he looked back up to Ciel his lips were quickly licked before speaking.

"SO? What happened what'd she say?"

"Oh you know, Alois this Alois that, Alois is a beautiful baby turtle dove, why does he have a better body, how can he be so perfect, why is his hair so flawless and silky."

"Ugh I love that girl. And don't change the subject."

"She said Sebastian left a message for me too, he had some emergency work thing to go to and won't be back for a couple of days. So it looks like I have a few days to stretch my asshole."

"How convenient."

"You think it's enough time?"

"I have live, free-ranged dicks waiting to be shoved into me at my disposal, I don't really use dildos anymore. But I guess for a virgin like you it should be enough. Are we going to your job to pick some out?"

"HELL NO. Are you joking?! I can picture it now Mey getting all hysterical and Finn being traumatized because of my excessive flirting god he's so stupid cute sometimes I wish I could just chew on his perfect little FACE."

Alois rolled his eyes and sighed, lifting his arms to free his silky blond locks from the confines of his bun. The hair trickled down right to his collar, the pale color contrasting against the black of the leather jacket.

"Well where are we going then? I know there's another toy store not far from the Body Shoppe off of Main street. Like a block or two away it's huge you can't miss it."

Ciel stared because he couldn't help it, the beauty that exuded from Alois too potent to ever ignore. Those soft strands were messed by the delicate swipe of digits, and Ciel snapped out of it when his friend noticed.

"Hey. Pervert. I asked you something."

The black silk of the eye patch the accused pervert wore crinkled at the insult, Ciel rolling his eye to stare at his friend like it wasn't even a big deal.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"No shit! Quit staring at me like that you freak!"

"But you're so beautif-"

"FUCK YOU!"

"OUCH!" Ciel hissed when the blond approached him and kicked him right in the knee, the petite male preparing for another swing of his boot before being halted by a plea.

"Okay, okay! Stop! Sorry I was staring, GOD! That hurt!"

"GOOD! Now are we leaving or what the fuck!"

"Yes, fuck! We'll go to that other place you mentioned!"

"Oh so you WERE paying attention!"

"I can check you out and listen at the same time, fuck, I think I've perfected that over the years."

"Gross ass old man."

"We're the same age! Tch, come on let's get this over with, my hole isn't going to get any looser just standing here."

"Damn straight it isn't. Hurry up I want to smoke a joint on the way."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Brakes squeaked as tires crunched up the partially-frozen asphalt, the clunker of a car coming to an abrupt stop right in front of a bustling city street. There were tons of college kids walking around, everyone in coats and scarves to fend themselves from the chill of the weather. The only one who seemed to be dressed out of place was a certain male who owned the parked vehicle, his thin t-shirt and suspenders causing him to shiver in place.

"Fucking Black Mamba, her heat always shuts off when I need it most! It's freezing, I'm freezing, my balls have retracted back into themselves, Alois."

Alois was lazily slumped deep into the passenger seat, the remains of a smoldering joint pinched right between his lips. His thin legs were crossed and he squinted as he blew out the white smoke, lolling his head to the side to stare at his friend.

"Gross. Want your jacket back?"

"No way, your tiny body would freeze in an instant, baby. Keep it. And give me that." Ciel plucked the joint from the blond's mouth and hurriedly inhaled the last of it before crushing the roach into the built-in ashtray. His sole eye peered out of the window and he released the smoke right in Alois' face as he spoke.

"Fuck...this place is huge. I've never been here before, it's like a fancy sex-supermarket check it out."

Alois smiled highly and turned to look at the building, dragging a lazy hand through his hair as he took it all in.

Bound.

The name of the shop was presented beautifully on an enormous frosted glass window flanked by two black columns. The double-doors were etched and high-class, and the amount of people walking in and out spoke volumes to its popularity.

The building was triple the size of The Body Shoppe as it sat in between a row of other fancy businesses, the mere state of the place giving off a vibe of distinguished-sex-industry-sales.

"Man I bet they sell golden dildos here." Alois whispered to himself and lifted his brows as he was that impressed. "Golden anal plugs for damn sure, heh."

"Ugh I think I might need a plug right now because I'm so nervous I'm going to shit myself."

Alois smiled and slowly turned his head to face his friend, lifting a soft palm to cup Ciel's jaw. He stroked it gently and gave a small pout, blond locks pushed back away from his tired eyes.

"It's okay. I'll clean up after you, baby."

"What would I do without you."

"Mm, walk around in some rich-bitch sex shop with shat-on pants?"

"Thanks"

"Soooo," Alois gave the fine jaw a squeeze before releasing it, sitting up and unbuckling his seat belt with a sigh in his throat, "are we going in or what?"

"I guess. Bottom-bitch here I come."

..

"Stop it."

"You stop it!"

"Quit it, Ciel!" Alois pawed at his friend's hand as fingers kept grabbing at his palm, both males walking towards the large double-doors of the shop. The blond slapped Ciel when he reached for his hand for the millionth time, whisper-yelling between his teeth as he glared. "Stop trying to hold hands!"

"Just be a boyfriender stop being difficult!"

"I don't want to pretend to be your boyfriend, idiot!"

"Just this one last time!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Please! I don't want guys checking us out!"

"I said fucking NO now shut up and open the door!"

"UGH!" Ciel groaned, his thin torso leaning forward and pulling at his suspenders as he yanked the fancy handle. As soon as it was opened the two walked inside, and they were immediately greeted by an extremely handsome male.

Alois had never grabbed Ciel's hand as fast as he did at that very moment.

"Well hello there, you two." The dashing employee was no older than twenty, a bit taller than Alois yet still quite petite, shoulder-length hair completely stripped of all color. The white strands were combed back and tucked behind his ear, and his grey orbs smiled as he did nothing but check Ciel out.

Ciel didn't notice as his full attention was on Alois, and he lifted his free hand to push back a loose blond lock away from the male's stern face. As he primped his friend he noticed his digits getting squashed so he leaned down and whispered onto Alois' frown of a mouth.

"Baby. Why do you look so upset?"

Alois rolled his eyes from the employee to Ciel and whispered out a flustered insult. " _That stupid guy just asked us a question and you're all over me_!"

"Me? You practically threw yourself at me."

" _Shh, shut up! Answer him he's all obsessed with you I hate him look at his stupid dyed hair who does that_!"

Ciel released their held hands and grabbed Alois by that delicate waist instead, yanking him hard into his arms as he finally turned towards the guy. The stranger was dressed all in white, his slacks and dress shirt, even the tie he neatly wore. His throat was thin as was his whole body, and Ciel smiled handsomely and kept Alois from squirming - all while greeting the employee in the most charming way possible.

"Hey. So I'm looking for a fat cock to shove up my ass do you have any suggestions?"

"Pft!" Alois blurted out a laugh and pressed his cheek against Ciel's chest, glaring at the guy in white as he just hated the way he practically drooled over Ciel.

"Is this your first time at Bound? My name is Ian, I don't believe I've seen you here before. I would have remembered that...eye patch."

"Oh this old thing?"

"Well, not only that. You're absolutely breathtaking - what's your name?"

"His name is none of your business." Alois leaned back as his hips were pressed against Ciel's, the leather of his jacket shifting when he gave a rude snort.

Ciel reprimanded the behavior with a firm smack to the ass, glaring down at Alois real quick as he jolted in place.

"Be nice."

"Tch"

Ciel slid his hand to the small of the blond's back and gave it a gentle rub as he turned to the employee once again, shooting him that handsome smile that could make both men and women melt.

"Nice to meet you. I actually work just down the street at The Body Shoppe, you know kind of like this place except run-down and you have a high possibility of getting murdered in the back alley."

"The Body Shoppe..."

"I'm Ciel, and this is my sweet, cherubic, saintly little angel Aloi-"

"Suck my dick."

"...Alois. He's a charmer."

"Ciel..." The male visibly swallowed and seemed to suddenly change his demeanor all together, licking his lips nervously as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, um. If you could please give me a second I'll be right back. Our toys are in aisle six please help yourself and I'll meet you there momentarily."

One second the employee was there and the next he was fast-walking on out of the area as if there were a emergency. Ciel and Alois both scrunched their brows and looked at one another, confused at the behavior.

"That was weird."

"Hmph" Alois peeled himself off of his friend and flattened his thin shirt with his palms, glaring at the direction the white-haired male fled in. "Probably had to shit and didn't want to stain those ATROCIOUS white pants. Like seriously it's about to be winter, get with the program."

"You're vicious tonight."

"I don't like the way he was looking at you! Fucking twink, I could just tell he was fantasizing about you plowing him dirty. Fuck him. 'You're breathtaking'! Shut up! Ew. Call Sebastian over, he could godzilla-stomp that little moth-boy in two seconds."

Ciel rolled his eye and released a sigh, slumping his arm over Alois' small shoulders and knocking their temples together as they walked.

"I mean he was cute and all..."

"SICK! Gross! Sebastian is like a ZILLION times hotter than that fucking bleached piece of dogshit I can't believe you're even defending him!"

"I never said he was hotter than Sebastian, I said he was cute. Not as cute as Sebastian either though see that's the thing, Sebastian can be hot and cute and handsome and sexy - a quadruple threat. This guy was just...pretty. Like soft and delicate, kind of like you only taller and not as tiny."

"Fuck you. Take that back or I'm leaving."

"You're the prettiest boy I've ever met, don't worry."

"Fucking right I better be."

"And the mouth on you, goodness me, Alois - you make me melt."

Alois lifted his chin and huffed, folding his thin arms as he stared at Ciel like he was a nuisance.

"Oh shut up. Can we just get this stupid dildo and leave before that cum-glazed sack of shit comes back?"

"Yes, my sweet angel. Anything for you."

..

White hair whipped against a frantic brow, a jogging Ian running up to the lavish area where the registers rested. He stopped in front of a blonde girl who had just become his new co-worker, and he slammed his palms onto the counter before speaking.

"Have you seen CC?!"

"Oh! Hi Ian! Hmmmm..." The girl looked past him absentmindedly before meeting his grey eyes once again. "DC or CC?"

"CC - our BOSS? Is she in her office or did you see her leave - this is KIND of an emergency."

"Ah. Right. She's in her office! DC isn't scheduled to work today. Now that I think of it I think he's taking his cat to the vet becau-"

"UGH WHO CARES! BYE! THANKS!"

"N-no prob...lem."

The male was gone in a flash, lanky legs working hard as he raced to the employees-only exit. Doors immediately burst open and his shoes squeaked against expensive marble floors, finally freezing in front of an enormous wooden door with the initials 'C.C.' carved right into them.

Ian knocked on the rich surface and let out a breath when he heard the words "come in", swiftly wrapping his fingers over the silver handle and making his way inside.

The room was lavish. An office so enormous it could be considered a living area in itself. Walls were lined with dark shelves, the light marble floors draped in an enormous black rug. On the complete opposite side of the entrance was a surveillance rig hoisted high onto the wall, four large screens stacked two by two as they broadcasted the inner-workings of the shop.

A leather chair faced the monitors, the tall back concealing its occupant. Ian licked his lips and rolled his eyes up to see what the cameras captured, and there he saw Ciel and Alois - the ex-couple rough housing in the store and shoving into one another.

"Is that my boy?" The tip of a long cigarette holder held a smoldering stick, the smoke drifting up above the chair and lingering into a small, settling cloud. The voice that spoke was aged and in control, the sound of a woman who knew exactly what she wanted.

"It's him, he said his name was Ciel and that he worked at The Body Shoppe. I can't believe of all places he walked right into our shop."

"It must be fate. He slipped through my fingers once, I'm not letting him go this time, look how perfect he is."

"Mm, he's even better up close, real fine features. Handsome. Sexy. He'd do us good that's for sure."

Two long digits plucked the cigarette holder from dark red lips, and the woman turned in her chair to face an observing Ian. Her legs crossed in her tight black skirt, and when she lifted her chin her blond locks barely even touched the ends of her ears.

The woman was in her fifties and oozed authority, her strictly-business attire almost threatening as it went hand-in-hand with her confidence. She was rich and she was powerful, and the empire she created was so successful that she was used to getting exactly what she wanted whenever she wanted it.

"Bring him to me."

Ian nodded and let out a small sigh when he thought of Ciel's troublesome partner Alois, looking from the monitors back to his boss.

"What about his boyfriend?"

The woman's perfectly-plucked eyebrow rose and the corners of her lips slightly lifted into a smile before speaking.

"That's not his boyfriend. Sebastian has already claimed him by now I'm sure."

"Sebastian?! And...and HIM?" Ian breathed out a laugh and placed a palm against his thin torso just to calm himself. "There's no way he'd go for some punk kid like that. And two people THAT good-looking couldn't possibly get together. Ugh just thinking of them standing side-by-side is making me sick."

"He paid five grand for him at the convention, completely reckless if you ask me. Not a wise investment either, he must be serious if he risked that much - and right in front of me too."

"God. Well. We all know how bad Sebastian is at investments anyway." Grey eyes looked back to the surveillance monitors, showing Ciel lifting Alois high into the air and twirling him around as he ran up and down the aisles.

"They're like some bad comedy duo, wow. They're ruining our store are you sure about this?"

The woman glanced behind her shoulder, her brown orbs widening as she watched Ciel start to stab Alois in the butt with one of the display dildos. She took another drag of her cigarette before turning back to Ian, releasing the smoke quickly as if she didn't want her demands questioned.

"Just do as I say, I want to talk to him. Get rid of the other one, we have too many pasty blond boys I've had it up to here with them."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Nghaa! Stop haha! Ouch!" Alois cutely laughed as he was slung over Ciel's shoulders, the male wearing him like a pelt with hands grabbing feet and wrists. "Put me down! Shh! Ciel what are you doing you're going to knock all those mannequins over!"

"Oh, this? This is only the newest in high-fashion faggotry, it's called The Alois and EVERYONE is wearing it." Ciel stopped and spoke to a mannequin that sported some leather straps, the male batting his limp wrist at the fake shoulders as Alois couldn't stop laughing. "Please it's only ALL the rage! Look at these sleek curves, baby-soft skin, GORGEOUS head of hair. And it only weighs about a hundred pounds!"

"Haha, fuck you! Idiot! Put me down people are going to see us!"

Ciel smiled and leaned back, his thin torso stretching and causing his shirt to ride up his abdomen. The suspenders stood in place as he carefully detached his cargo, and when he straightened back up he saw Ian standing right before them.

"Holy shit, man. You scared me."

"Gross..." Alois mumbled under his breath as he fixed himself, yanking on the collar of the leather jacket before grabbing Ciel's hand once again. He stood close and lifted his chin, already glaring as the vision of white was instantly all over Ciel.

"How are you two finding the shop?" Ian's eyes couldn't help but stare at Ciel's middle, the flash of his navel only making him swallow. As it was covered up he rolled his eyes up the suspenders and to the male's eye patch, smiling as he spoke. "You said you wanted a dildo to...shove up your ass, did I hear that right? Your friend here doesn't really look like a top."

"Uh see well-"

"Hey. Fuckface." Alois interrupted and clenched Ciel's hand, lifting it to make his point prevalent. "Can't you see he's taken?!"

"By who - you? Doubt it."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Alois got all kinds of crazy and Ciel immediately detached their hands to favor grabbing him by the waist, holding the small thing back from kicking some ass. The blond struggled and kicked and he freed an arm to point at the employee - his blue orbs menacing as he spoke.

"I know what you're trying to do you fucking pile of horse shit! Get away from him I said he's TAKEN and all you're doing is fucking him with your eyes! He's not interested in you! You're not his type!"

"Oh? And what's his type? Whiny little punk-blonds who wear leather jackets?" Ian looked from Alois to Ciel, the smile on his face only widening when their eyes met. "Or maybe he likes them tall dark and handsome?"

"Hah, look. Both of you need to calm down." Ciel cinched the waist as he stood behind Alois, grunting as it was a struggle just to keep him still. "My friend here doesn't need to be disrespected like that and I'm sure you don't want a fight in your store."

"...so he IS just your friend-"

"FUCK YOU! I'LL FUCK YOU UP - COME HERE!"

"I'd like to see you try you pissant."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Ciel got between the two prettyboys before their claws came out, facing Alois and grabbing him by those small shoulders. He could tell that the blond was ready to fight it out, so he looked at him sternly and spoke with the kind of tone in his voice that could get anyone's attention.

"Alois. Go to the car, right now. You can't do this here."

"But he-"

"THE CAR. I'm _not_ playing around with you."

"RGH!"

Alois rudely snorted and jerked his entire body away from his friend's grasp, mumbling profanities under his breath as he took a swipe at his locks. The male glared at Ciel and snarled, all before pissily turning around and leaving the aisle completely.

Ciel wanted to grab that angered face and calm it right down but Alois was gone so fast that he didn't even have the time to think twice about it.

"...I take it this isn't the first time two guys fight over someone like you."

Ian spoke and Ciel finally faced him, his eye patch crinkling as he looked at the guy from head to toe.

"Listen. I take it real personal when someone talks to my friend like that and I'm trying to be cool with you I really am. But if you have a problem with me just say so and I'll handle it. So. What's the problem here? Were we making a scene? I apologize, trust me. Now apologize for calling him a pissant."

"You're straight to the point so I'll be the same. Come with me to the back room."

"That's the strangest apology I've ever heard. I may only have one working eye but damn can I see through your bullshit. Why do you seem to know me - have we met before? This place is enormous, don't think I didn't notice all those cameras everywhere did you leave to keep some kind of watch on me? Not the first time someone finds me suspicious, I'm not going to steal shit just because I look like a thief."

"Wow. You're sexy _and_ smart. I'd let you take me right here if I wasn't in the middle of work."

"You don't fucking answer questions that are specifically directed at you, do you? You know what - I'm leaving."

"Wait" Ian took a step forward and lightly touched Ciel on the arm, only to drop his hand the second the male's eye stared him down. "I'm...sorry for calling your friend names. And no, we didn't think you were up to anything - it was just me, I want to get to know you better can you blame me? You work in the same industry and just down the street, you're hot. And aggressive. Why don't we talk? I don't believe for two seconds that you're a bottom - was your friend too shy to buy a piece himself?"

"No. As you could see he's not too shy about a damn thing. It's for me, it's for me to use so I can get nice and loose and fucked. So, goodbye. Doubt you'll have anything big enough anyway."

"Don't go!" Ian changed his demeanor to all kinds of desperate, practically throwing himself onto Ciel and grabbing him by the sleeves of his shirt. The cream-colored fabric cinched between his thin digits and he looked up to him and curved his brows before begging.

"Please just hear me out I-"

"You have two seconds to get the fuck off of me."

The hold on his clothing was instantly released and Ian cleared his throat as he looked down to Ciel's hips and then his boots. Just being that close to the male made him act like a mess, so he tried to quickly compose himself before glancing back up to the only eye that was visible.

"Look. Ciel. It's not just me - my boss wants to see you. You work at The Body Shoppe, right? We're all friends in this industry and especially in this town. We saw you at the convention the other day and just want to give you a proper introduction to our business. Let us talk to you just for a bit - we'll give you your choice of whatever you want in the store free of charge."

Ciel crossed his arms over his suspendered chest, his long boots shifting as he stood and lifted a single brow. He was tired and concerned about Alois, but the prospect or some free merch to assist in his dilemma didn't go unnoticed.

"Free? Free as in I pay nothing? As in nothing out of pocket no money down no interest no annual percentage rate increase no manufacturers suggested retail price?"

"Uh...w-what?"

"Nothing is free."

"No, I promise! It's just a friendly chat between the only sex shops in town! Look I might have a little crush on you but I wouldn't lie to you! Just come with me to the back for five minutes and then choose whatever you want in the store and then that's it. Deal?"

"Hm. My suspicions say no but my wallet and asshole say yes."

"Then it's settled!"

Ciel lifted his fine jaw and glared at the male, sizing him up and calculating how fast he could knock his ass out. Once he ruled himself bigger and stronger and definitely able to overpower, he took a step forward and spat out his final offer.

"I'll only give you five fucking minutes, though. My lady is waiting in the car in the freezing cold and there's no telling what'll happen if I don't get back in time."

"Five minutes it is. Right this way."

..

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Black suspenders shifted over a worn, cream-colored shirt, the thin torso they draped looking so fine that passing customers couldn't help but glance. Ciel's long leather boots squeaked as he walked towards the guy he had only met minutes previous, and the silk of his eye patch was soon wrinkled by crinkling brows.

The male was suspicious as he eyed the small back of the other, watching as that white hair wavered with each passing step. Ciel swallowed as they neared the end of the aisle, and his orb slid to the side and came upon a large blue dildo that was on display not two feet away.

Without thinking Ciel grabbed it mid-stride, making no noise whatsoever as he shoved the rubber tip into the back of his black jeans. It was a move made in a small second of paranoia, the feeling of his own safety compromised, the need for some type of protection apparent as he had fallen victim to misfortune one too many times.

"You know my boss really needs a personal assistant and she kind of has me scouting for someone. You seem perfect - could you see yourself working here?" Ian spoke without turning around to look at the male, his voice as soft and small as he was.

"Uh...what? No. I already have a job and..." Ciel thought of his boss only for a second, making his heart practically beat out of his chest, "I don't have any plans to quit".

"That's a shame. Hopefully you'll have a change of heart once you meet her. Her office is right through here." Ian looked over the narrow curve of his shoulder and smiled, eyeing Ciel from head to toe like he was the hottest thing to ever grace his presence.

Ciel lifted his chin and huffed like he barely gave a damn, knowing very well that he could take on the employee with his hands tied behind his back.

Speaking of hands, Ciel's were soon grabbed by Ian's chilled digits, the much smaller male breathing out a laugh as he pulled on them with all his might. Ciel jerked forward and both of their bodies flew into double-swinging doors, those large boots immediately halting as soon as they occupied the area.

"What the fuck, hey wait." Ciel removed his hands from the grasp as his only working eye scanned the space, realizing they were in the vast floor of the stockroom. It was ten times the size of the Body Shoppe's and a hundred more lavish, each box of merch stacked nearly fifteen feet high all around them.

"What's the problem - you're single, aren't you?" Ian was dripping with desperation as he couldn't get enough of Ciel, approaching him and backing him up against a tall metal shelf.

"Hah, I really wouldn't test me, man. So back up."

"Before you meet my boss why don't we get some of that aggression out?"

"How about I leave before I beat your ass?"

"That's kinky." Ian cutely smiled, his palms pressing onto Ciel's torso and sliding them down low to his waist. "You can do whatever you want with my ass."

"Really. And you just take every guy that walks into your store back here?"

"The ones I want to ride, sure."

"You don't have any shame, do you?"

"Why - should I?"

Ciel leaned his head back as Ian got even closer, the white-haired male getting on the tips of his toes so their eyes could meet. Ciel snarled and gave the narrow shoulders a rough push, knocking the small thing back a couple of feet.

"Get the fuck off me are you crazy? I'm not fucking you. I don't even know you. You start shit with my friend and drag me back here and what the fuck do you expect me to do, drop my pants and let you go to town on me?"

"That's what everyone else does. You're kind of insulting me here, I mean - you ARE gay, right?"

"Not for your loose ass I'm not."

"Wow what a romantic. I wasn't sure how someone as hot as you could be single but I guess it's that bad-boy attitude of yours. You're sexy enough to play hard to get, but...so am I. You should be honored I'm just handing myself over to you."

Ian approached again this time with more force than before, slipping each index finger under Ciel's suspenders before aligning their faces. Ciel only snarled and looked down on the male, reaching into his back pocket for his weapon as he spoke.

"And who said I was single?"

"Hah, shit. Fuck me already - I can tell just by looking at you that you're good at it. Only a guy with a good dick can act the way you do."

"Get off or I'll do it for you."

"Kiss me."

"Get. OFF-" Just as Ciel was about to give the male another shove he was pushed himself, pressed against the shelves and yanked down by the tug of his suspenders. It all happened so fast and in a moment's time their lips crudely met, the mouths being pressed together as rough as could be.

Ian was so desperate for dick he let out a soft moan and laced their legs, forcibly rolling his tongue out to drag across Ciel's lips.

Ciel snapped as the last thing he could deal with was being attacked by a complete stranger, yet alone kissed at the same time. The minute that hot breath was felt something inside Ciel caused him to move without pause nor hesitation. And just as that tongue tried to pry open his mouth he unleashed the rubber cock from his person and whacked the male with it right on the back of the head.

"A-OUCH! What the FUCK?!"

"I SAID GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING UGLY SON OF A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY, WHAT IS THAT? IS THAT A-"

"I WILL FUCKING BEAT YOU WITH THIS IF YOU DON'T BACK UP!"

"GOD!" Ian made the mistake of giving Ciel a rude shove on the shoulder, and that only earned him another flop of the toy, smacking right onto his cheek with a swift thud.

"BACK! BACK I SAY! I WILL FUCK YOU IN THE EAR WITH THIS IF YOU DON'T MOVE!"

"Okay, okay OUCH! FUCK! I'm not TOUCHING you anymore calm dow-"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Ciel jiggled the blue cock right in front of the pair of confused grey eyes, the menacing sway of the veined-up dildo only getting more rapid as the seconds passed.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU STAY THE FUCK BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT! I AM LEAVING AND I'M TAKING THIS WITH ME! DON'T TEST ME! I DO WELL AT TESTS I'M A FUCKING GENIUS SO IF YOU TEST ME I'LL BE THE ONE WHO PASSES LEAVING YOU NO CHOICE BUT TO FAIL!"

"Uh...what?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! HAHA, BE SCARED, BE INTIMIDATED! LOOK AT THE DILDO, THE FEAR IN YOUR EYES SAYS IT ALL - LOOK AT IT MORE, USE MORE OF YOUR EYES!"

"What the...that doesn't even make any se-"

"BLA! GET AWAY!" Ciel lunged forward as if fencing, weakly stabbing the male in the arm with the wobbly weapon. It did nothing and Ciel acted as if it were a killing blow, glancing down at the cock before looking back up to Ian.

"THAT'S RIGHT A-HAH! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY MOVES OR YOUR FACE WILL PAY!"

"You hit me in the arm."

"OR YOUR ARM WILL PAY."

"...you can leave now."

"I LEAVE WHEN I PLEASE! NOW APOLOGIZE OR FACE THE WRATH AGAIN!"

"What am I, six? I'm not apologizing for kissing you."

"What, dude why not that was so uncalled for."

"Because I wanted t-"

"NYAA, STOP TALKING OR I'LL WHACK YOUR TINY ASS AGAIN! OH SHIT-" Ciel, lost in his defensive delusions of grandeur, finally came to when he heard a door slam shut. The sound startled him into an attack-mode stance, and the male started backing up like a cowboy about to ditch a gunfight.

"That's probably my boss. She still wants to talk to you if you're interested in working h-"

"I DON'T THINK SO, HAHA LIKE I'D FALL FOR THAT ONE AGAIN! HUH? DID YOU THINK I'D FALL FOR IT HUH? DID YOU?!... **HUH**?!"

"I-"

"I DIDN'T THINK SO! I'M OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T FOLLOW ME OR I'LL SLAY YOU AGAIN BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING ME! And put some ice on that or else it'll bruise, BUT DON'T YOU DARE COME LOOKING FOR ME EVER AGAIN OR ELSE!"

Before Ian could reply he watched as Ciel's long boots got all crazy, squeaking against the floor as he burst through the doors as if fleeing a murder scene. Grey eyes never blinked, locked onto the suspendered torso that stormed out of the backroom, arms in the air, dildo in tow - screaming like a psychopath.

"That...was the craziest thing I've ever done in the stockroom that's for sure."

* * *

"ALOIS ALOIS, DRIVE!" Ciel yanked open the door to his car and slammed into the driver's seat, too hysterical to realize that he was the one at the wheel.

A startled Alois grabbed the collar of the leather jacket he wore and tightened it around his slim frame, eyebrows confused as his heart jumped all over the place.

"Oh god Ciel what happened are you okay? What'd he do holy shit!"

"NO TIME JUST DRIVE!"

"YOU'RE in the driver's seat, dumbass! What happened?! And why...is that a dildo?!"

Ciel leaned back and dropped the dick to favor stuffing his hand into his jean pocket, pulling out his keys and jamming them into the ignition in no time at all. The car started in one go and rubber soon burned, Ciel driving his precious car like a bat out of hell.

"Jesus fuck, CIEL! You'll kill us! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"That little bleached piece of shit KISSED me!"

"WHAT?!"

"He took me to the stockroom saying his boss wanted to talk to me because we're in the same business or something and instead he fucking slammed me up against some shelves and pressed his fucking cuntmouth against mine!"

"WHAT! You're like DOUBLE his size how the fuck did his waif ass overpower you?!"

"I don't know okay it all happened so fast! And I knew he was going to try something so I had grabbed that dildo and then ended up hitting his tiny moth-ass across the face!"

Alois was not happy one bit, now holding onto the dashboard with both hands as he faced his friend.

"I'm glad you hit that little shit! How DARE he test you like that! You're a fucking genius when it comes to tests he can't just test you like that without getting smacked!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID TOO OH MY GOD!"

"Heh no way did you really."

"Like ONLY word for word."

The car came to an abrupt halt at a stoplight and the two looked at each other like a couple of idiots and said the exact same thing at the exact same time, hands already initiating a playful slapfest like they had gone through this phenomenon before.

"TWINSIESSSS, SOULMAAAAATES! NYARGHAHABABAGH!"

Ciel and Alois batted their limp wrists all over the place and giggled indecipherable noises as they swatted one another, the two coming out of their moronic session when cars started to honk.

Both quickly composed themselves and Ciel smiled as he took off, Alois leaning back into the seats with a laugh on his lips.

"Ah, we're dumb. So...how was it, anyway - the kiss."

"Ugh don't even."

"Well you said he was...what was it again...CUTE? HMM?"

"He was, which is why I didn't hit him hard. But I'm not into cute anymore."

"Oh yeah? What are you into - tall talking trees with enormous logs for cocks?"

"Haha! I'd climb him any day, build a treehouse up on that thing and play in it every night before dinner."

"Gross what does that even mean. But seriously, tell me before I get bored."

Ciel had his eye on the road as his patch crinkled over the other, the fine features of his handsome face only getting more radiant as he thought of his boss.

"I mean I think I got it pretty bad for him. I felt sick the instant the kid attacked me."

"I think it's obvious you got it bad when you, the toppiest of tops is shopping for a dildo to stick up his own ass."

"Right? And now all I'm left with is this blue thing that's rolling around by my boots and The Sebastian that's the size of the fucking Titanic. NOW what do I do?"

Alois leaned over and grabbed the hand that was on the steering wheel, giving it a soft squeeze as he stared right at Ciel. The male's blond hair was let down and draped over dark leather, looking like a dream when he gave a sweet smile.

"Mother nature gave you your very own dildos, Ciel. Five of them. Four if you don't count the thumb. I know I've had a taste of them and...they were quite alright, so you know - use them wisely."

Ciel knocked his head back into the seat and laughed so loud his eye closed, momentarily swerving as they came upon another stop.

"HAHAGH! Release my dildos, you're going to make us crash!"

"No, never!"

"HAHA, IDIOT!" Ciel released their hands and grabbed Alois by the back of his neck, jerking him into his arms and hugging him as tight as possible. It was comforting and felt safe compared to the white-haired kid who had just assaulted him, and Ciel closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Baby. I'm sorry for what happened in there, I know you were mad. I just didn't want anything happening, you could have beat his tiny ass and then we would have been in deeper shit."

"Mm," Alois' knee propped up onto the center console as he placed both palms flat against Ciel's chest, his thin digits slipping under the stretch of dark suspenders. "I don't mind fighting if it's for your sake, you know that."

"Damn, it feels good to be around you after being attacked by some stranger. Ahhh, god. Made me freak out, I barely remember what I did I was hysterical."

"Did you have an episode?"

"No. Just felt weird, like I was doing something wrong."

Alois got knocked back hard into his friend as the car started moving again, Ciel only holding blond locks with one hand instead of two. The male sighed and gave Ciel a soft kiss on his cheek, releasing their attachment when he plopped back down into the passenger seat.

"Did you forget about those naked guys we saw in Sebastian's house? Stop feeling so guilty when you don't even know what happened with those fucks."

"I know Sebastian didn't do anything. I trust him, he wouldn't lie to me, okay?"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because. I've already put him through so much and you know it too - and what does his enormous ass still do? He doesn't quit, he doesn't fucking quit he keeps at it even after I told him I can't have sex and even after I scratched his face and vomited on him and kicked him and GOD I mean do you see, you see it right? Or am I crazy?"

"No..." Alois turned to look outside of the window as they drove the familiar route to his home, the sky filled with clouds and the ground littered with golden leaves. It was getting late and he could feel the cold of the weather through the glass, his breath clouding the surface slightly as he spoke. "I see it. He'd probably kill for you. As much as I'm wary of him - he has that dumbass look on his face whenever I see him."

"Look? What look."

Alois first moved his eyes to the side and then turned his head, staring at Ciel as he looked at the male from head to toe. The car pulled to the side as they finally approached his apartment, and the blond placed his hand on Ciel's elbow to give it a squeeze.

"That guy's in love with you, Ciel."

Ciel's heart stopped just as the car parked, and he breathed out when he could feel a rush of heat spread across his entire face. An emotion of desperation filled him and he put his head in his hands to try and lull it away, his body bending to rest against the wheel.

"Fuck. I want to see him so bad. Fuck, fuck."

Alois slid his palm up the arm and gently caressed the male's bicep, smiling because it was rare when Ciel acted so flustered.

"You'll see him soon. Maybe he'll come into work tomorrow."

"Mey said he wouldn't be in for a couple of days. And my phone is broken. And I have to go home and stick my fingers in my ass because I'm so fucking dumb over this guy that I don't even know what to do anymore!"

"Well. You're pretty skilled with your hands, I'm sure you'll make some kind of progress."

Ciel rolled his head to the side so he could take a good look at Alois, narrowing his uncovered eye like he was all kinds of suspicious.

"Shut up. It's different when you do it to yourself than when you do it to someone else. Plus I'm going to have to practically fist myself just to get close to his size."

"Ew. He should NOT be topping with a cock like that."

"Well he said I could top him but of course I can't because I'm all FUCKED up so there goes that plan! I screw myself over figuratively AND literally, I'm a joke!"

"Ugh, get over it, baby, you're beautiful." Alois patted his friend on the arm and gasped out a laugh when Ciel grabbed him by the collar of the leather jacket and pulled him close.

"Ngh, jerk! I have to go, I have to study I'm not smart like you I have loads of work to finish before school tomorrow!"

"Sleep at my place tonight."

"What no WAY! Then I'd never get anything done, let go! Rgh, Ciel you animal let GO!" Alois pulled away from the hold and huffed out, straightening his clothes as he tucked his long hair behind his ears for composure.

"Look. I'm going to study my math shit. You study your anus. Go home and fuck yourself and see how it goes and I'll see you tomorrow at school at the same spot, deal?"

"Nngggghhhhhhhhhhh, nooooooo..."

"Such a baby! Bye! Goodnight! Don't forget to lube 'em up before you push, and don't be late for class!"

Ciel pouted and then just gave up and frowned like he was about to throw a tantrum, his face jerking back for a second when Alois gave him a quick kiss on his angry lips.

"See you tomorrow, Ciel."

Ciel said nothing as he remained in sass-mode, eyeing his friend as he exited the car. Before the door slammed shut the male flatly screamed the most emotionless "I LOVE YOU TOO", eyebrows still slanted by anger as Alois rolled his eyes.

The blond smiled and blew him a sweet kiss just as he closed the heavy door, twiddling delicate fingers goodbye before finally turning around.

Ciel released a long sigh and slammed his head on the steering wheel once his friend was out of sight, closing his eye as he dreaded what was to come next.

'He better appreciate my loose ass once he sees it.'

* * *

"Ciel OPEN UP! What the hell you better be in there I swear!" A pair of fists slammed against the old wood of Ciel's studio door, an unamused Alois all done up in a long black trench and grey plaid pants, his hair tied up in a lazy ponytail as he screamed.

"CIEL THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Flush lips were red and cheeks pink from the cold night air, the male gritting his teeth as old sneakers started to kick at the frame. "OPEN U-"

"Jesus fucking- you have a key you know, use it!" The door had swung right open to reveal a practically nude Ciel, the warmth from inside of the apartment the only welcoming factor Alois took into consideration.

Ciel's hair was all over the place and he wore no patch over his scarred eye, the milky orb visible as he looked right at his friend. One hand was on the door and the other pressed against his marred collar, pale palm stuffing over the lifted scar tissue to give it a squeeze before speaking.

"Well are you coming in or what."

Alois' heart sped up just at the sight of him, his eyes rolling down to see Ciel clad only in black briefs. His friend's body was lean and pristine, and before he knew it his chin was forcibly lifted to meet both of Ciel's tired eyes.

"You can check me out all you want once you get inside."

"Tch, fuck you." Alois jerked his head to the side and swallowed, composing himself as he pushed past his friend and made his way into the living area.

"Ciel where the fuck WERE you yesterday?! You never showed up at school and I was waiting for you!"

"Well what can I say..." Ciel ran a hand through his dark hair and messed the strands, shutting the door as he approached his friend.

"One second I'm fucking myself and the next it's already time to go to work - so I skipped school. Didn't go today either for the same reason. Priorities."

Alois crossed his arms and leaned against the back of a worn couch, huffing out before taking a good look at the state of the studio. It was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, dishes, books, even a small shelf was broken into several pieces right by the kitchenette.

The blond stared at their surroundings and then looked back to Ciel, his hand extending out to point at the mess around him.

"What the FUCK happened in here?!"

"Oh, you know-"

"No - I DON'T. Why don't you tell me?! Fucking tornado in here Ciel what the fuck!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and walked to his closet, sighing as he bent down to pick up a pair of old black jeans. He slid his legs through the cloth and let them hang low on his hips without bothering to zip or fasten, scratching his chest as he lolled his head to the side.

"I...got a bit upset when I couldn't properly fuck myself."

"WHAT? A BIT upset? Just a BIT? You trashed your own apartment what happened?!"

"Well. After dropping you off I came home. Watched a bunch of porn. Way too much porn I mean I was in the pornspiral just...it was bad. And then I tried it. And tried it again. And again and again. And you know what, Alois?"

The blond was so confused as he listened, one thin eyebrow cocked up as he answered.

"...what"

"THAT SHIT FUCKING HURTS. IT HURTS AND IT SUCKS AND IT PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF! I HAD LUBE UP TO MY ELBOWS AND I STILL COULD BARELY EVEN- I MEAN- TALK ABOUT FUCKING TIGHT I COULD PROBABLY SHIT DIAMONDS IF I WANTED TO!"

"EW! CIEL! Calm DOWN!"

"NAH! NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! SO I KEEP WATCHING FUCKING PORN LIKE SOME FIEND AND TRYING TO FUCK MY OWN ASS AND THEN I REALIZE OH THERE GOES SCHOOL! THERE GOES MY EDUCATION! OUT THE WINDOW BECAUSE I CAN ONLY FIT TWO FINGERS IN MY FUCKING RECTUM! AND I WENT TO WORK ALL SORE, ALL ASS-SORE I'M SURE YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT AND I HAD TO CRUSH BOXES IN THE BACK AND SEBASTIAN DIDN'T SHOW AND MEY TOLD ME SHE FORGOT TO TELL HIM MY PHONE WAS BROKEN SO WHO KNOWS HOW HYSTERICAL HE IS AND UGH, FUCK JUST KILL ME! KILL ME, FUCK ME IN THE ASS I'LL PROBABLY DIE FROM ALL THE PRESSURE-"

"Oh my GOD Ciel seriously calm down!" Alois walked up to the frantic male and grabbed both of his hands, lacing their digits together as he looked up into both eyes. "Look...shh, stop. Hey, listen to me are you listening?"

"Who knows my earholes are probably all cinched up just like my asshole!"

"Ciel, shut up and hear me out."

The blond spoke softly and gave the hands a squeeze, the long coat he wore hanging off of thin hips as he shifted.

"You're going to work in a bit, aren't you?"

"...I guess. If my ass stops feeling like it's about to IMPLODE in on itself!"

"Right. Anyway. You'll finally get to see him tonight, though - right?"

"I..." Ciel closed his eyes and breathed out to calm himself, his pale chest rising before lifting his lids to stare right at Alois. "I hope so. He might not, no one's heard from him and they never bother him when he's out. He didn't call the store last night either but they said that was normal."

"Okay well this applies to whenever you see him, look, you don't need to freak out. You don't need to worry."

"HOW can I not worry? It's all I've thought about! I only wrote like twenty pages of my final this afternoon instead of the fucking fifty I should have I can't even properly concentrate!"

"Your final isn't due for WEEKS you stupid fucking nerd! Can I finish what I'm trying to say just this once?!"

Ciel tipped his head back and gave a sassy roll of his eyes, releasing their held hands to favor placing them on his own hips instead. He stood as if waiting for a lecture, posture lazy and hair messy enough to flutter out beneath his lobe - lips flat to show Alois he had the floor.

"Good, you're listening. Ciel. That guy...that fucking big-dicked model-motherfucker who you're trying so hard for? He knows what he's doing. He's older than you, and he's more experienced than you, and you better believe he'll be prepping you so good you'll be screaming for him to fuck you in no time at all."

"Hah...shit." Ciel's entire posture changed and he swallowed, hands lifting and lacing together behind the back of his neck as he thought about it. "I didn't...I didn't think of that."

"Have you seen his fingers? You've seen his fingers haven't you - I mean they were inside you weren't they? Those things are long. And skilled. I want to know, humor me - did you feel any pain when he slid them in you?"

"Alois, stop, god."

"I didn't think so." Alois crossed his arms and smiled when Ciel started looking beyond frustrated, lifting his chin as he continued to show just how right he knew he was.

"Sebastian knows how to make a boy beg and you're living proof. He knows how big his pierced fucking dick is and he knows how long he needs to work you for before he sinks it in. The guy is real gentle with you I've seen it. I've heard it. The way he talks to you all smooth like he can't help it. How he touches your face and grabs your hands. Shit, I can only imagine how he'd take care of you. Nice and slow I bet. A guy like that is rare these days-"

"STOP. Okay, fuck, stop stop this is too much oh god. You're right. You're fucking right. Ugh, shit. But he said he gets rough like he told me that people don't like having sex with him because he's so rough what do you have to say about THAT?"

"Well..." Alois breathed out and gave a little smirk, staring right at his friend as he spoke only truths. "You two are one in the same. You make them melt before lapping them back up again. You get the job done and you do it right, too. He's a bigger, older version of yourself."

"He's a monster, Alois."

"He's a _man_ , Ciel..." The blond lifted a cool palm to his friend's warm cheek and gave it a soft pat, reassuring the male as his thumb slid across heated skin.

"Do yourself a favor and ride him like one."

* * *

The crisp night air had turned damp and cloudy, a loud thunderstorm washing over the entire city as rain flooded every curve of curb. The brick facade of The Body Shoppe was drenched and dark, and the weather was cause for the three employees within to turn restless and bewildered and slightly bemused.

"How the hell does that kid do it."

"Hmm, he's a natural I guess. But damn I don't get it either. Those girls just came in here because of the rain and now he has them in the palm of his hand."

"My head hurts just thinking about it." An agitated Bard leaned over the counter, his elbows against the glass as a tired Mey slumped over his broad shoulders, both continuing their observations.

"Look. They're touching him all over how can they be so shameless!"

"I can hear them swooning from all the way over here, do women get off on that boy scout shit or what?"

"They think he's straight. He looks straight, he fucking ACTS straight that little liar, ooo! Look at him all smiling it up all hot like it's no ones business!"

"Mey, calm down."

"Hmph!" Mey gave a jealous snarl when she witnessed a girl tuck some of her coworker's hair behind his ear, her glasses practically steaming with contempt. "Ugh! That little slut did you see that?! Who does that to a complete stranger? Who? Tell me!"

Bard released a grunt when his shoulders were dug into by long nails, and he hissed as Mey favored squeezing him instead of looking away.

"What the fuck! That hurts, woman! If you're so jealous then go to the breakroom!"

"No! I want to see. I want to sabotage. That's it I'm going over there."

"What?! DON'T. Look at all that shit they're buying. Yesterday the kid sold almost a grand and he's already doubled that today - don't cramp his style, let him BE."

The girl straightened up and huffed, crossing her arms like a furious parent when she watched Ciel give the girls a hug goodbye. They swooned and balanced all the bags in their hands, and just as they exited the shop Mey tilted her head and started tapping her heel on the floor. She meant business.

"Hahaaaa! Three hundred, three hundred aww yeaaaaa!" Ciel danced his way over to the other two, his slim waist knocking left and right as he slithered towards the counter. The hem of his boy scout shirt lifted just above the skin of his hips as he raised his arms, and the long boots he wore only accentuated his good looks.

"Ciel you fucking WHORE what was all that about?!"

Ciel slapped the money into Bard's hand like he was dealing drugs, bumping their fists together to signal the completion of the transaction.

"Plenty more where that came from, Bard baby."

"Don't call me that."

"CIEL don't ignore me!" Mey punched the male right on his shoulder and she squeaked when her wrist was instantly grabbed. Ciel wrapped his hand all around the tiny thing and pulled her close, his other arm possessive as it locked around her waist.

"How could I ever ignore the prettiest girl in the world?"

"Ngh, fuck you! You're such a fucking flirt I hate you!"

Ciel frowned and curved his brows, the black silk of his patch shifting when he knocked his temple against Mey's cheek.

"Shh, shh. You're too jealous, baby. I could feel you burning a hole right through me the entire time."

"Because you're a SHITHEAD!"

"Ohhh..." Ciel looked at Bard all confused like he had no idea what the girl was talking about, and the blond shrugged his shoulders and gave a roll of his eyes in reply.

"Well. I apologize. Do you forgive m-"

"NO."

"Why not?!"

"Because your head is made of shit!"

"It is?! Why?!"

"Don't question me! Next thing we know there's going to be a line of girls down the block trying to get in here just to see you!"

"Damn, that'd be sweet." Ciel pulled away from the embrace to give a quick high-five to Bard, both nodding in approval like a couple of idiots.

"I agree, the kid has a point. That would be sweet."

"Oh shut up Bard you better not get me started either. Look my POINT is, is that you need to calm down! Every girl that comes in here wants your ass and we don't want to be known as the town-slut store!"

"We don't?" Ciel crossed his arms, the dark blue of his boy scout shirt wrinkling slightly, the patches that adorned the chest getting covered by thin limbs.

The shirt was small on Ciel's frame and the sleeves rode high on each arm, every button done up nice and proper, a slim throat accentuated by the cut of the cloth.

The male was fine indeed and Mey could only give him a glare as she checked him out from head to toe. His black jeans were torn at the knee and his body was confident as it stood, her face turning a tinge of red when she met his eyes and of course that smile - the one anyone would melt over.

"Hah...don't you smile at me with that handsome smile you stupid...smiler!"

"Oh dear me, Bard, what was I just called? A smiler was it? Geez, Mey - I think my deformed face has affected your intelligence."

"She's blushing, look at her." Bard couldn't help but laugh because seeing Mey like that was a treat in itself, and he had the audacity to point right at her before continuing. "Look how red she is."

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU!"

"Bard did you hear that, she wants us to fu-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll beat your ass."

"Oh damn, with your dick?"

"DUDE"

"Okay. Look." Ciel was nothing but charming as he ignored Bard's explosion of disgust and reached over to grab the girl's hand, lifting soft knuckles up to his mouth to give them a sweet kiss. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll try to tone it down. I just can't help myself around girls, you guys are all just so adorable."

Mey closed her eyes and lifted her chin, huffing as if she were royalty. When she was pulled into a warm embrace she couldn't help but hug back, and as her arms hung over Ciel's neck she got on her toes to look up at him.

"Sebastian is a jealous man in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed."

"And possessive."

"Just a bit."

"And he would flip more than I did if he saw that."

"I know he would."

"And he told me to tell him if anyone got too close to you, you know."

Ciel swallowed and licked his lips, his heart picking up at the information that was being given to him. The male couldn't help but smile, and when he did all of his confidence seemed to be replaced with urgency and frustration.

"Did...did he really say that?"

"He only demanded it."

"Hah. God. Have...I mean, you haven't heard from him yet have you? You guys would have told me, right?" Ciel's orb shifted from the girl to Bard, and they both shook their heads.

"Sorry, kid. He never communicates when he goes to those meetings, he's too busy."

"Oh yeah...I forgot."

Mey's eyebrows slanted like she was looking at a wounded puppy, her lips falling to a frown as she could see the disappointment on Ciel's face. The male's hair was combed back and perfect, the string of his eye patch pushing into the dark strands just a bit. His good eye closed as he released a soft sigh, and when Mey felt like their embrace would end she held onto him even more.

"Ciel don't make that face oh god! Look it's completely pouring out there I'm sure he just stayed an extra night - you'll see him tomorrow!"

"Yeah there's no way the boss would ever drive in this crazy-ass storm. It's flooding out there."

"I know. Thanks, guys."

Bard watched as Ciel detached himself from the grasps of a concerned Mey, taking a step back and smiling like nothing was wrong. The blond grunted out a huff and leaned over to slap Ciel on the shoulder, the only way he knew how to show his concern.

"You can go home, kid. It's almost closing time and I doubt we'll have any more customers."

"What, really?"

"Yeah, Mey and I will stay the extra hour - I'm giving her a ride home anyway and the storm is just going to get worse."

Ciel smiled and looked from one to the other, about to insinuate something before being fiercely glared at by the 'don't-even-think-about-it' eyes of the girl. Ciel breathed out a laugh and nodded instead, choosing to remain mute on the subject in favor of leaving.

"I'll just go clock out. I'll be right back, thanks, guys."

Bard and Mey stood side by side as they watched Ciel walk to the back room, looking at one another the second he was out of sight.

"Good thing we didn't tell him about the fuckton of calls from the boss. He wouldn't have gotten any work done with his head up in the clouds like that."

"Oh my god I know! I had to have the store phone in my back pocket the entire day because stupid Seabass kept blowing it up!"

"He's obsessed."

"He's fucking crazy about him oh my god. Did he tell you the thing about making sure no one touches him too?"

"Yeah, except he told me to kick their asses if they got too close. There are two things I don't raise my hand to and that's women and animals - and those seem to be the only two things Ciel gravitates to."

"Mm, like that cute girl with the service dog yesterday. Idiot was rolling around on his back and everything god that was embarrassing. But you're right - he avoids all the boys that hit on him, he's only sweet to the girls."

"Probably because he knows he's whupped."

"Probably because he's in LOVE."

"They're both fucking idiots. You know while he was telling me to keep an eye out for the kid he kept worrying asking if he looked tired or weak, I was like he's FINE he's crushing boxes in the back! He's smoking cigarettes! He's trying on all the lingerie over his clothes! He's pretending to be a dog on the floor while an actual dog is jumping all over his face! I swear. He's in deep - way too deep."

Mey's eyebrows rose and she smiled, shaking her head in disbelief because she had never once seen Sebastian care that much about someone.

"Wow. When they see each other next it's going to be something else. It's going to be romantic. Brutal. Magical? Probably lots of groping god I hope I'm there when it happens - I AM working tomorrow, right?"

"That's something I don't want to ever lay eyes on. And yeah - I'll be off so you have the shift."

Just as Bard thought about it Ciel slipped a smooth hand over the velvet curtains to the back room, walking through the cloth and holding a small umbrella in his hands.

"I found this umbrella in the back, is it cool if I take it? Parked kind of far and we all know water can't touch my skin after midnight or I turn into a monster."

"Sure! It's Finn's I think, he wouldn't mind." Mey smiled and extended her arms as Ciel approached, laughing when the male ran up to her and picked her up, sweeping her off her feet.

The girl screamed out more laughter and held onto the frames of her glasses with one hand, slapping Ciel's shoulder with the other when she was finally released with a sweet kiss right on her forehead.

"Later baby, see you tomorrow?"

"Stupid! You'll break my back doing that! And yes yes tomorrow."

"Alright then." Ciel looked at Bard and gave him a hard slap on the shoulder, shooting the blond a handsome smile as he let out a laugh. "Want me to pick you up and twirl you around too?"

"Try it and I'll kill you."

"Kiss on the forehead? No?"

"BYE"

"Aw. See this is why I don't like men, they all reject me."

"Oh shut up, Ciel." Mey rolled her eyes and lazily slumped into Bard, shooing her coworker away with a dainty hand. "No one rejects you. Even Sebastian the king of the rejecters can't resist you."

"Well he's not here now is he? I say he's resisting me pretty damn good."

"Byeeeee!"

"Ugh, _whatever._ Bye guys. Try not to fuck in the store."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Ciel get OUT of here you jerk! You made Bard all crazy-eyed look at him, don't say stupid shit like that!"

Ciel laughed and mocked the girl, making a face and chirping out the words she just reprimanded him with. That earned a swift punch in the shoulder, and after the hit Ciel smiled and pointed at Mey with the umbrella.

"You know I love you." He pointed to Bard right after. "And you, too. So you crazy kids have a nice night alright?"

Bard and Mey both waved the male off, and they sighed as they watched him walk towards the exit. The pair were about to turn to one another to speak, but all of a sudden the sound of the front door slamming open made their heads dart in the same direction.

Ciel froze right in his tracks, the umbrella in his hand dropping right down to the floor with a thunk as he was rendered too shocked to grasp it. His heart was an instant mess, heavy in his chest as every muscle in his body tensed. Lips licked. Lashes lidded. Every contained urge he held for two days straight just about ready to pour right out of him.

" _Speak of the fucking devil_..." Bard uttered under his breath when a tall, soaking wet figure slowly walked right through the doors - Mey clenching her claws into the blond's forearm in anticipation as she finished his sentence.

"... _and he shall appear_."

..

 

* * *

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

 

When a man like Sebastian Michaelis walks into a room it's not rare for women to completely fall to pieces. To stare. To grasp their chests and lick their lips, curl their toes. Six foot five with a face so fine it's not rare for men as well to melt just as fast. And just as hard.

If there was a single element that could intensify such good looks it would have to be the one that just so happened to be pouring right down from the heavens themselves. The storm outside was heavy enough to completely soak the man from head to toe, and that wasn't the only thing that doused his every handsome feature.

Piercing eyes locked onto the male that stood just ten feet before him, and almost instantly Sebastian was drenched with not only rain but something a million times more potent. Desire. Need. Complete unbridled urge.

Broad shoulders were draped in a long black trench coat, the strong back standing firm as dress shoes tapped onto the dry hardened floor. The man wore a white shirt, expensive and buttoned up and soaked right through, a black tie and vest just as wet and well-worn despite the weather.

Sebastian breathed hard and was so engulfed in just the sight of the male that he swallowed his own thumping heart - because seeing Ciel in the flesh right there for the taking was almost too much to bear in itself.

Not that Ciel was doing any better.

The umbrella had clattered down to the floor and the male could only stare, a mere deer trapped in the headlights of the presence of his boss. His working eye took in every detail of the man, the way his face seemed eager, those flawless lips parted to breathe, hair wet and slicked back behind his ears, jaw tense like he was about ready to attack. And just as the blue orb blinked and rolled up to rained-on brows it all fell to pieces, it all crumbled right then and there - because that's when their eyes finally met. And thunder roared outside. And the sound cut between their stares and snapped them right out of their state. 

Sebastian moved without hesitation and went straight for Ciel, the tension in the room growing a hundred a thousand a million times more intense by the second.

Closer and closer the distance between the two lessened, and Ciel watched the man as he approached only to slowly close his eye just before he was furiously grabbed.

" _Holy...shit_." Mey whispered under her breath as she latched on to Bard, swallowing and raising her brows in shock as she watched her boss completely ravage Ciel.

Sebastian's hand shoved up into the male's lower back and yanked him nice and close, the man leaning down as his mere size was as overgrown as his urgency. Wet lips met the warm mouth of Ciel, and their heads tilted as they finally shared a heated kiss hello.

Ciel practically jumped up into his boss' arms, both hands stuffing into the man's soaked locks of hair as he got onto the toes of his boots. The male's jaw slowly dropped and his heart nearly stopped, their tongues pushing into one another making both of them lose it completely.

Sebastian was forceful. He wasn't thinking straight - he was too eager and too excited, too rough. Their mouths got messy and the two breathed all over place as the kiss grew more passionate, the way their jaws snapped up and fell back down only contributing to the heat of it all.

From across the room Bard stared at the two and watched as Ciel started pulling on his boss' hair with one hand and desperately ripping off the man's soaked coat with the other. The heavy garment sloshed down to the floor and that's when the claws that were in his arm seemed to pierce as deep as they could go.

" _Fuck oh my god. Oh my fucking god. God, fucking_!" Mey babbled like an idiot and breathed out when Sebastian became free of the coat, taking in the way the man's fine body looked in wet clothes. It was the way the white of his shirt stuck to his skin, the way it revealed the shape of his biceps and chest and the bones of his collar - the way he visibly held Ciel with strength. The silk of the vest that clung to his waist, nice and fit and built like a man that could make anyone's knees weak.

The girl might have been losing it because of her boss but when she moved on to Ciel it was a whole different game. He was all blushed up, eyebrows slanted as if caught in the throes of the best kiss of his life, the sounds of the small whines that escaped his throat loud enough to make even Bard clear his throat.

" _C-come on let's go to the back this shit is ridiculous_."

" _You're joking, just when it's getting good oh god look at Ciel he's a mess! I've never seen him like that have you ever seen him like that oh god...oh my god no..._ " Mey's free hand fanned her heated face when she watched Sebastian back Ciel into the counter and lift him onto it, both hands on the male's knees and forcing them open to stand between them.

" _We're leaving. Now._ "

" _B-but they're-_ "

" _NOW_ " Bard wasn't going to take no for an answer and grabbed the girl by her waist, hoisting her up and slumping her body over a broad shoulder. She was too locked-on to the couple to say a word, too shocked to speak, grabbing onto the blond's shirt with tight fists as her glasses nearly slipped off her face.

In no time at all Bard had taken himself and his cargo to the sanctity of the back room, the soft rustle of the velvet curtains signaling the privacy of the two who were left out front.

Ciel's slender fingers raked through soaked strands as he practically hung off of the man, their mouths still busy as thighs spread far apart. The way he was being kissed had the male pulling Sebastian down by yanking at his hair, and their mouths finally separated when the older sucked in a hiss from the pain.

Ciel immediately went in for another kiss and their mouths attracted one another like crazy, lips shoving up into one another and tongues lapping, teeth nipping and breaths swallowed. It was frantic and only grew more intense, Sebastian slamming a heavy palm onto the glass surface of the counter when Ciel removed one of his hands from wet locks to a drenched tie.

The male yanked on the tie and wrapped it around his knuckles, pulling it hard enough to make the man almost lose his footing. Ciel was in control and both of them wanted it that way too, Sebastian using his free hand to lift and cup the side of the male's heated face.

The touch was gentle and Ciel nearly lost it when his cheek was rubbed with the slow swipe of Sebastian's thumb, his entire body beginning to tremble because he was way too overexcited.

Sebastian noticed and slowed the kiss, rolling their tongues to stroke over one another a final time before giving those lips a couple of gentle pecks.

It was just the sound of their breaths and a soft whine of disapproval from Ciel, but when they finally pulled apart their eyes opened and they stared at one another - chests expanding to take in air, hearts both thudding nice and hard.

"I missed you." Sebastian's voice was low as his stare moved from the male's lidded eye to his ravaged lips, speaking onto the mouth before giving it another sweet kiss. "I called you."

Ciel yanked on the tie and swallowed when the man pulled back, desperate to have him again and not even trying to hide it.

"I want more."

"Why didn't you answer me."

"Kiss me."

"Ciel..."

The sound of his name coming from the mouth he wanted more than anything was enough to turn Ciel obedient, releasing the fabric from his knuckles to have his eye roaming all over the man instead.

Sebastian was like a dream above him, soaked right through and sexier than he could ever even fathom, the light smell of his cologne and the way his voice sounded in his ear only causing Ciel to tongue the inside of his cheek.

"My phone. It broke. You could have called me here but you didn't-"

"That's bullshit I called a hundred times asking for you."

Both males suddenly glared and slid their eyes towards the back room, knowing very well the misunderstanding was caused by the two who had scurried to safety. Ciel breathed out and grabbed the hand that cupped his face, squeezing it until Sebastian looked back to him.

"Hey. You're here now that's all that matters. You're soaked - how far away did you park?"

"Four blocks. It was too flooded to park any closer."

"You walked in the rain in the middle of the night just to see me?"

Sebastian ran the pad of his thumb over Ciel's cheek because he couldn't help it, and he glanced down to the boy scout shirt before their eyes met once again.

"I cancelled two meetings just to see you tonight."

"Mm, really? Is it because of the promise you made while I was drunk and barely coherent? You know - the one about us finally having sex?"

"No. I would have done just the same even if I could only see you for a second."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I want more than that from you I don't know how many times you want me to say it."

Ciel tightened his grip on the hand and softly gasped out because the man who held him looked so sincere it took his breath away. Their bodies were close and Ciel wanted it worse when Sebastian gave him that handsome smile, the action causing his heart to crawl up into his throat.

"Shit. Don't look at me like that."

"I'm happy to see you, do you blame me?"

"Yes"

"Let me make it up to you then - come to dinner with me."

Ciel's orb rolled up to the ceiling as he tried to calm himself, a million thoughts running through his head. His boss exuded determination and it was the sexiest thing in the world, loving every word that was spoken to him. His eye soon locked on to Sebastian and the male spoke seriously despite his flustered state.

"Is that what you really want - dinner at midnight in the middle of a storm?"

"I want to spend time with you."

"Just eating?" The mood changed with Ciel's actions, his body practically screaming to be taken as hips rocked into Sebastian's waist. They stared at one another and Ciel bit the corner of his fine lips, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I'll take what I can get."

"Why don't you make this easier and just tell me what you want?"

Sebastian swallowed because Ciel looked flustered and fuckable and just about ready to attack, so he took to the seduction and gave the male a soft kiss on the mouth, tongue sliding over desperate lips for only a second.

"I want to take you home with me."

"...and?"

"And show you my bedroom."

"Ah, god."

"Although I'm not too sure we'll make it even that far."

"Why...why not?"

"Because it looks like you want something from me. And I'm more than ready to give it to you."

"Fuck. You're good aren't you-"

"I'm whatever you want me to be."

"In that case..." Ciel's hands went for the man's vest and tugged on the expensive fabric, mouths right on top of one another as their bodies pressed together.

"...I want you inside me."

* * *

"Ngh!" Dark hair smacked onto slickened steel, the rough thud of Ciel's body crashing against the hood of his boss' car almost as loud as the thunder above them.

Mouths were wild and the storm was intense, rain pounding down hard all around them as Sebastian slammed both palms right by Ciel's head. The two couldn't get enough of each other and had favored getting on top of the vehicle instead of in it, the rain completely dousing every inch of their bodies.

Sebastian's jaw widened and his hips shoved up between Ciel's legs, the man so forceful the male's body squeaked as it was pushed back.

Ciel moaned, the sound muffled by the deafening crash of the rain and the tongue that worked him. His clothes were soaked and the storm relentless, but the heat he felt when Sebastian grabbed both of his hands and held them high above his head was something else all together.

Fingers laced wet and cold, Ciel's eye patch heavy with rain and dipping in close to his marred orb. Their faces moved and their hands pushed against the surface of the hood, Ciel's thighs widening when he placed both of his boots on the bumper of the car and lifted his whole body up onto the vehicle.

Sebastian felt his dick get nudged by the action, and they started rocking into one another like they weren't on a public street in the middle of the night and victims to one of the worst storms all year.

Ciel hissed when lips moved from his mouth to his throat, and he gasped out and moaned as his Adam's apple was thoroughly sucked. The male clenched the hands hard and could feel his boy scout shirt riding up his hips, stuck to his skin - and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of the cloth.

"Ngh, t-take off my clothes."

Sebastian widened his jaw over the throat and rolled his tongue onto supple flesh, teeth unable to forego sinking into the temptation. It made Ciel scream and the vibrations were licked up by the other, the taste of the voice getting Sebastian so hard his pants strained to keep the thing caged.

"Sebastian, ah god your dick is- ngh, fuck."

The man pulled back to take a good look at Ciel and when he did his breath nearly escaped him. The rain pattered down on that flushed face, the orange glow of the streetlamp above them illuminating messed hair and a soft jaw, a single orb rolling to look right at him.

Ciel licked his wet lips and loved everything about seeing such a well-dressed specimen completely drenched from head to toe, and he smiled because he had to admit those good-looks made him a bit nervous.

"This is...hah, fuck. This is crazy - you're crazy."

"About you."

It was freezing out and the storm only chilled the night air - but you better believe Ciel felt heat spread all over his cheeks and ears and even his throat. He gasped out another laugh and swallowed when he saw how serious Sebastian looked, the heart in his chest a concern as it practically thumped a million beats a minute.

"Sebastian...take me to your room."

The man brought one of their held hands to his lips and gave Ciel's knuckles a kiss, straightening himself up as he pulled on the limb. The male flew into his arms and Sebastian kept their fingers laced as they stood and met face-to-face.

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"What is it?" Sebastian walked backwards, tugging Ciel towards the passenger side of the car. He released their hands and opened the door for him, brows concerned for the answer that was given.

Ciel grabbed himself between his legs and huffed, his hot breath coming out in a soft white cloud because it was just that cold.

"My dick hurts just looking at you."

Sebastian smiled and glanced down to the tent in Ciel's pants, impressed and impatient before looking back up to him.

"You think that's bad? I can barely walk."

"Damn, but that's practically a third leg you got there, baby."

"That's not funny."

"Am I laughing?"

"I don't like it."

"Aw, I'm joking don't look so hurt oh my god. Tch, baby are you serious, argh!" Ciel jumped up into his boss' arms and hugged him nice and tight, half laughing and half doting because the insecurity was just the cutest thing ever. "Don't make that face, hey hug me back. Kiss me! I'm sorry I didn't mean it, you don't have a third leg you have two legs only I swear I promise I checked! Kiss me, hurry - hey, give me your mouth."

The man complied and the two kissed in the rain yet again, Ciel laughing as their lips pressed together, screaming when large hands slapped the wet jeans of his ass.

"Ah! Haha! Mm...I like it when you do that."

"Get in the car."

"Impatient"

"The sooner you get in the car the sooner we'll be home."

Ciel got on his toes and kissed the man again, all before being lifted right up from the flooded ground. Large hands cinched his waist and Ciel screamed out a laugh as he was quickly slammed down onto the passenger seat.

The leather slipped and squeaked as the male's clothes sloshed onto the upholstery, his face impressed as Sebastian was nice and strong and could easily control his body as he so wished.

"Shit...no one's ever manhandled me the way you do."

Sebastian leaned down and grabbed the seat belt, securing his precious cargo into place before looking up at him.

"If you think this is bad maybe I should just take you home."

"Fuck no are you joking. I love it, I want more."

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"What if you can't handle it - will you hate me afterwards, will you still speak to me?"

Ciel lifted a hand to pull on Sebastian's tie, grabbing it and yanking it and forcing the man down until their faces were lip-to-lip.

"I'm aiming to handle every inch of you and I plan on succeeding, too. So stop being so cautious and quit stalling because I want you to fuck me until the sun comes up do you understand me? Sebastian. Look me in the eye - tell me you understand."

Sebastian's heart ran rampant, one hand on the leather of the seat and the other on Ciel's forearm that pulled him. He slid his palm up the wet skin and grasped the male's hand, giving the knuckles a squeeze just as he nodded.

"...I understand."

..

"God you live FAR."

"I live twenty minutes away try to endure it."

"Me? Me try to endure? That's funny because the only reason I'm so horny is because I can see your enormous cock running down your fucking thigh. Hah. Fuck, it's huge."

"Don't. Stop looking."

"Don't stop looking or stop looking?"

"STOP"

"Don't stop? I can't, trust me it's like right there!"

"CIEL"

Rain slammed against the windows as the luxury car ran cautious down the street, the rush of moving city lights illuminating the two with each long block they passed. The windshield wipers squeaked and Ciel couldn't dream of looking away, so he made it worse and placed his palm right on the man's thigh.

"Hey. Let me touch it."

"Not while I'm driving."

"Come on."

"No"

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Please, baby?" Ciel's voice was as sweet as could be and he pushed his fingers down the soaked cloth until they brushed the thick swell. It was solid and strained and Ciel leaned in and bit his lip because he was craving it like crazy.

"Fuck, you're a big boy aren't you."

"Shut up. I'll crash."

"Eyes on the road. I just want to feel it, you like it when I touch you, right?"

"I love it."

"How about when I squeeze it?"

"Ciel..."

Sebastian's hair was slicked back behind his ears, revealing the entirety of his handsome face as he looked straight ahead, doing as Ciel said and trying to get them home without incident.

Ciel's body was so close that their shoulders touched, and as he pressed against the length his lips lifted to stuff into the man's ear.

"Hey. Take it out for me?"

Sebastian only had so much discipline, only had so much control, his firm jaw lifting as he grit his teeth and tried to keep calm. The breath on his lobe was warm but when Ciel gave it a kiss that was the breaking point - and he was under Ciel's order after that very second.

One hand lifted from the wheel and long legs soon spread open, Sebastian diligent on driving as he went for the button of his own pants and unfastened it. The wet cloth was carefully unzipped, and the next thing that was fed into his ear was a heated hiss of a breath.

Clothes shoved down with a firm yank when Ciel couldn't take it and pushed the hand away to take over, finally releasing the overgrown endowment from its constraints. It stuck straight up and had the male licking his lips, mouth practically watering because he remembered the flavor all too well. And he wanted to taste it again. He wanted to taste it more than anything.

Ciel stared at Sebastian's face even as his fingers slid fresh over the uncovered skin, the digits wrapping around the solid cock as he tried to keep himself calm.

The thing was heavy in his hand as Ciel began stroking it, thumb knocking into the thin hoop that pierced just below the tip. It turned Ciel on like he couldn't believe so he pressed over it and released a sultry breath, practically purring out his little commentary.

"You're so long, Sebastian..."

"Ciel-"

"And thick."

"C-ciel...wait."

"Hard as a...fucking. Rock."

"Rgh, shit. Please."

"Please?" Ciel teased, not expecting the plea to ever fall from the man's lips. He started stroking the firm thing just a bit faster, suffocating the hardened mass with the skill of his palm.

"Please _what_ , baby?"

Ciel nearly lost it when Sebastian's hips started moving, rocking slowly into the hand like he could barely even control himself. It was beyond sexy and all kinds of desperate, and the male moaned into the ear as precum got his palm nice and slick.

"We're almost home. Ah god you're dripping - tell me what you want."

"Ngh, f-fuck." Sebastian's chest expanded with every breath and his head knocked back against the seat as he drove, the car going faster as it entered the gated community where he resided.

"I want..."

Ciel started making out with the man's throat, his hand jerking up and down fast enough to elicit a rough grunt from the other. Ciel whispered 'tell me' in between his kisses, and the rigid cock twitched just before he got his answer.

"Ngh, fuck, Ciel. I want to come - I want to come in your mouth."

Ciel's brows lifted at that one and he suckled off of the jaw he was ravishing, the car screeching up to Sebastian's driveway so fast it burned rubber. The dick he held was so soaked it made soft squelching sounds with every stroke, and Ciel's body jerked back when the car came to a grinding halt as it parked.

"S-sebastian wait let me-"

The man spared no time for talking and immediately grabbed Ciel by the collar of his drenched shirt and pulled him close until their lips smashed together.

Sebastian's jaw dropped as his hips circled into the palm that worked him, their tongues shoving into one another before Ciel pulled away in the heat of it all.

"Hah, let me suck it you're about to-"

The firm grip on his collar only tightened and the man pulled Ciel up just as he was about to get between his legs, favoring that mouth on his lips instead of his dick.

Everything happened so fast and they were making out again in no time at all, Ciel so turned on he gasped into the kiss and let his mouth hang open for the taking. Their tongues got messy and the male circled his thumb underneath the pierced flesh of the tip, jacking the thing off like his life depended on it. With a loose grip and a palm slick the hand slid up and down all those swollen inches, the flesh so fat the digits could barely wrap around it.

Sebastian pulled back from the kiss and hissed, leaning forward to knock their temples together, hair stuffing over one another, the man's breath hot and heavy right in Ciel's ear.

"Fuck, like that. Don't - rgh, f-uck." Sebastian's hips ceased all movement as Ciel kept it up, his orb falling to the mass he eagerly stroked. Fingers dug into his collar and the male licked his lips when Sebastian released a rough breath and came all over the place. It was so intense Ciel felt like he could come just as easily by merely being a spectator to it all, but he held back to continue servicing the man he was about to give it all up to.

Ciel's hand massaged the length as the spurts of come spattered onto the steering wheel and the window, the ridges of his every knuckle. It was warm and messy and thick - Ciel running his index finger over the slit and smearing it down over the loop that pierced the flesh.

"Wow, baby..." Ciel pushed the man's temple with his nose until their faces aligned, the male's heart beating furiously when Sebastian looked up at him like he wanted to take him right then and there.

"I hope there's more where that came fr-Ah, FUCK! **GOD**!"

..

* * *

  _everyone join ciel in prayer and leave your kudos and comments to unlock the next chap._


	22. Chapter 22

haha jk jk this isnt a new chap but i JUST WANTED TO SAY that tbs is finally coming back soon so please dont lose interest in me i disgustingly require your attention thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

 

To say Ciel was manhandled would be an understatement in itself, the sudden jerk of his body causing him to gasp out in complete shock, to wail - to scream. The grip of large hands around his waist was tight, the sensation of being yanked forward like a ragdoll a thrill like no other, the way he was treated like weakened prey only adding to the heat of it all.

"Ngh!" Ciel slammed one hand on the wheel as the other clawed at his boss' soaked shirt, his fingers still slathered in cum as they dug into the cloth. He would have screamed louder had his mouth not been immediately ravaged, and he would have crawled right on top of the man had he not relinquished all control of his body over to a frustrated Sebastian.

Who was merciless by the way.

"AH, rgh!" Ciel ripped their mouths apart to growl out a moan, the flesh of his lips red and bitten from teeth that were now dragging down over his throat because they had no time to be left unoccupied.

Ciel sucked in a hiss of a breath and leaned over as he steadied himself on the wheel, his slim waist stuck to that drenched boy scout shirt, ass being forced to sit right down on Sebastian's lap. The male was all over the place as he tried to climb and balance and breathe, yet his lower back was being held so forcefully he knocked his temple into the window just trying to keep steady.

It was freezing cold outside, inside not so much, the heat of heavy hands getting exactly what they wanted setting a frustrated Ciel on fire. His mind tried to piece everything together but it could barely do the most minimal of tasks - thinking only as an animal, wanting to move like one and fuck like one - wanting to get a taste of what it was like to be pried open for the very first time.

Sebastian was rough with his mouth, loud as he suckled on the throat, fingers pushing down beneath the hem of Ciel's pants so he could give the flesh of his ass a hard squeeze. Ciel pressed his lips together and rolled his eye up to the roof of the car, head squeaking against the window as he got knocked against it.

Ciel felt out of it with how he was being handled. He could feel his chest tighten and his mind go blank, heart a thudding mess so intense he could feel every pulse in his ears. Without thinking the male's cheek pressed against the cool glass, and that's when he noticed the soiled window - lips immediately opening and breathing over the rain-pattered pane.

The heated gasp cascaded over the cool surface and fogged it all up, tongue rolling out right over the mess Sebastian had made.

Sebastian practically ate the apple of Ciel's throat when he noticed, tongue pressing hard over the swell, eyes focused on the lewd act his boy currently found himself fond of.

A wet mouth started kissing the window, and Ciel began lapping up all of the cum that had spattered against it not a minute prior. The male was relentless as his tongue scooped up the creamy fluid, moaning when he tasted it and only searching for more when he swallowed.

"You like it?" Sebastian grunted the question out and was quickly answered by Ciel's palm slamming against the fogged-up window and sliding it all over the place.

Thin digits slipped over smooth glass with a squeak, and the fingers soon smeared over another hearty dose of what Ciel wanted most. The male bit his lip and let his eye roll to stare right at Sebastian, quickly sticking the digits into his mouth and licking them clean.

"It's sweet - just like your dick."

"Is it?"

"Don't believe me?" Submissive no more, Ciel's hands went right for that expensive shirt and ripped at the collar, yanking Sebastian forward and forcing a messy kiss right onto fresh lips.

Ciel went crazy when their tongues took over, the male gasping because Sebastian not only didn't mind tasting himself - it turned him on even more.

Fingers clenched soaked clothes and Sebastian's mouth was getting worked like a dream, the mix of saliva and cum being forced down his throat. He let Ciel's tongue roll over and under, and just the feel of it had a hand slip from underneath the male's pants and back to his own hard dick.

Sebastian started stroking himself as they made out all messy, one hand pumping the thickened mass between his legs as the other gave Ciel's ass another squeeze.

Ciel ran his tongue in and out of that hot mouth one last time and kissed himself off of the temptation, lidded eye rolling down to the way Sebastian was jacking off.

"Ngh, you like touching yourself?"

Sebastian couldn't even speak, head knocking back into the seat as he stared right at Ciel and only went faster.

"I asked you a question, baby."

"Only when I think of you."

"Oh yeah? And how many times have you thought about me and jerked it?"

"I lost count."

"Try to remember."

"Five"

"Liar"

"Ten...fuck. More."

"More? Wow. You've got a lot of energy."

With head pressed back into the seat and chin lifted, Sebastian licked his fine lips and smiled - glancing down at his own dick before looking right back up to Ciel.

"Why don't you feel for yourself?"

"I have a better idea if you'd take your hand off my ass for two seconds and let me move."

"You can help me while still on my lap, just grab it."

"I don't want to grab it." Ciel smiled himself and leaned in to give the man a sultry kiss on the mouth, grabbing his bottom lip with his teeth and giving it a small suck.

Sebastian kissed back and spoke onto the grin as they flirted, both getting way too hot over where this was going.

"You don't want to touch it?"

"Mm, I want to touch it. I want to taste it."

"Ciel..."

"I want to lick it all over-"

"Grab it."

"That's all you want?"

"I want you to suck it."

"There's cum all over it still, I should probably kiss it clean before we go inside. So get your hand off my ass."

"But it's so...fucking soft." Sebastian gave the thing a squeeze so rough Ciel gasped out a moan, hissing the breath back in when his boss finally slipped the hand from beneath his pants and sent a swift smack right onto the ass he couldn't get enough of.

Sebastian swallowed at how sexy Ciel was, the look on his face and the way his lips pressed together, how his hair was wet and messy and framed his every fine feature. That blue orb that looked at him like he wanted to be taken right then and there - Ciel was as handsome as they come, and it only got better when he finally shuffled off of the lap and ran a hand through his dark locks.

"Stop touching yourself."

"No" As if Sebastian could stop with a face like that looking right at him.

Ciel was in his seat but leaned all the way over, his slim waist accentuated by soaked clothes, his boots squeaking as they knocked against the passenger door, the way he eyed Sebastian shifting from flirtatious to frustrated all in the span of a second.

"That's no way to get my mouth on your dick."

"If you want it so bad you'll come and get it."

Ciel licked his lips because he realized the hornier Sebastian got the ruder he spoke and he loved every single thing about that. Trying hard not to show it Ciel tested the waters to see just how forceful the man could get, inching closer and softly grabbing the inside of Sebastian's thigh as he spoke.

"Mm, I'm fine just watching if that's what you're into you freak. I bet some guys would pay to see you jack that crazy thing off I mean look at it - it's huge."

Ciel got even closer and leaned down to tease, his lips dying to get a taste of the endowment, his eye never once looking away from Sebastian.

"How big are you again, baby?"

"Big enough."

"Too big, maybe. When I slide it down my throat I barely make it half way. You're lucky I have zero gag reflex, have all the guys that have sucked you survived to tell the tale?"

"Shut up."

"You're a living legend. Did you know, hey, baby - did you know when you blow your load it twitches like crazy? Like it's too long to control so it just kind of convulses and-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Ciel internally swooned and kept it up - for his benefit of course.

"You're huge all over, fucking giant. Tall and hung and heavy, you could slap someone in the face with that thing and they'd get knocked out. I don't know why you have a complex about it, you should be proud of it. Men would give their left nut to look like you, but they'd kill to have your cock-"

Sebastian removed his hand from his dick and grabbed the back of Ciel's head with it instead, sliding his digits through damp locks and yanking at them until the male's head craned all the way back.

"You're practically talking to it but won't touch it, do I have to do it for you?"

"Ngh, f-fuck. Make me, make me suck it if you can't take it."

"You fucking wanted this didn't you."

"I don't know, mm, what you're talking about, ah."

"Open your mouth."

Ciel smiled instead which only got his hair pulled even harder, the male hissing at the way he was being so easily controlled.

"I said open it."

"Like this?" That smile couldn't help itself but the minute his head was jerked back nice and hard it removed itself completely, jaw dropping and eye closing because Ciel was getting everything he wanted and more.

"Wider, you think I'll fit in that?"

"Ahh-"

"Stick your tongue out."

Ciel was trembling now, toes curling in the cave of his boots and hands pressing firm over his man's thigh, mouth completely watering for what he wanted to be fed.

"Don't lick it. Breathe on it." Sebastian was out of his mind, his usual self in some other realm, the ravenous side of him that wanted Ciel more than anything taking over and taking control, taking Ciel's mouth and forcing it to hover right over his dripping dick.

"Rgh, like that. Any closer and I'll pull your hair even harder." Sebastian knew Ciel was into it when the male started gasping over the cock, each heavy breath cascading down the length of the fattened organ and driving Sebastian mad.

The mouth was hot and Ciel's tongue was left out begging for a morsel of flavor, dying to drag up and down, to curl and stuff and suck around every stiffened inch.

"You're drooling. Control yourself, Ciel - didn't you just say I was too big for you? Getting all worked up over something you dislike."

Ciel licked his lips and swallowed back his saliva, trying to shake his head but being held too forcefully in place to even move an inch.

"N-no, ngh, I...could never dislike it. I love it, I need it, agh fuck. Let me have it and I'll show you how bad I want it."

"Lying won't get you anywhere."

"Not...I'm not lying. Baby, I'm serious." Ciel's brows cinched together as his eye remained closed, the patch that shielded his other crinkling as he looked to be in distress. "You're going to be my first, I need it so bad that I want you to be my first."

Sebastian's heart was wild in his chest, beating hard and heavy because he knew Ciel was telling the truth and he knew tonight would be the night.  
The night he would get to know what it feels like to have Ciel completely, to sleep with someone so overwhelmingly attractive, smart, funny, sexy, alluring - perfect. Perfection. The word repeated itself within Sebastian's mind over and over and at that very moment in time he could validate every emotion he felt for Ciel since their very first meeting.

He wanted to make him his and only his, and not just for the night either - for every night, for every day, for every single second.

If Sebastian thought he had it bad for Ciel before well he had another coming, the man finally realizing the extent of his descent into the pit of a certain one-eyed male who was everything he ever dreamed of and more.

"B-baby stop torturing me, will you give it to me? Let me have it, let me have it, I want it please. I wasn't lying I promise you."

Sebastian eased his grip on the soaked locks and massaged Ciel's scalp with the slow slip of his digits, letting the fingers slide low on the nape until he finally spoke.

"Open your eye, look at me."

Ciel opened his eye. He looked right at him.

And the game was all over.

The mere look on Sebastian's face said it all, and Ciel swallowed because the man just looked that disheveled. That eager. That infatuated.

They stared at one another with nothing but the sound of the rain pouring down around them, and before Ciel's heart could crawl up into his throat he gently grabbed the swollen mass before him and gave it a slow stroke.

"I want you to get used to this..." That blue eye closed as an impatient jaw opened, and Ciel took to it like he was born to please, giving the underside a hot kiss before saying grace, "because you just don't get how much I want you - but you'll learn. I'll teach you - I'll show you."

"Ss, fuck." Sebastian hissed and sank his head back into the seat, the fingers that were gentle behind Ciel's head all of a sudden forceful against the mess of hair. Digits dug into the strands and the man couldn't even take the feel of only having his tip licked - so he pushed the head down and lifted his hips up and was taken to a whole other level of desperation.

"Mmn-" Ciel moaned as his throat was stuffed, the bittersweet taste of cum being forced to drag deep down the expanse of his tongue. It turned him on like crazy and he gasped to open his jaw wider, knowing all too well that a man of Sebastian's size needed special tending to.

Sebastian's chest expanded with every breath he let in through clenched teeth, eyes closing as thighs got forced apart, as half of him was swallowed.

"F-uck, your mouth." Sebastian grunted at the heat and the pressure, the way Ciel's lips grabbed his dick, the feel of his piercing knocking back and forth over a flat tongue. The wet muscle wrapped around thickened skin, suckling and licking all the way down, getting real messy right at the base.

Ciel's mouth was wide as he stuffed his face, getting a taste of every engorged inch he could get his lips on. He moaned into each deep-throated thrust and dug his fingers into Sebastian's thigh when every pulsating ridge began to twitch under the pressure of his tongue.

Sebastian had never been handled so well he was practically grunting out every breath, his hips rocking up when tonsils squeezed him nice and tight. The action made him lose control and he guided Ciel's head up and down his dick with zero shame, wanting the talent of those lips to kiss him right at the tip as he came.

"Fuck. Take it." Sebastian served up an order Ciel didn't mind devouring, and in the next second the man sucked in a breath and opened his eyes to see his come get lapped up as soon as it released.

Ciel made a mess of himself as he made out with the dripping slit, the thick spurts mixing with his saliva and smacking with every heavy roll of his tongue. The male cursed under his breath because it was just that hot, tasting Sebastian and swallowing every drop, licking the thing like crazy, kissing the piercing, rubbing the tip all over his face just to be lewd.

"Ngh, give me more. I want more, I want it all." If Ciel wasn't sexy enough he started moving in ways that only made Sebastian stay nice and hard, sticking his ass out and letting his waist start to waver forward and back, looking up so their eyes could finally meet.

Sebastian almost came again just at the sight of him, of Ciel so enamored, of Ciel so obsessed - so hungry for it. They both stared at one another but it was more of a glance than anything, as no time was spared until they were all over each other once again.

Hands were all over the place while the two sucked face, lips smashing and slipping and suckling hard and desperate. Ciel climbed on top of the man and ripped the expensive shirt he wore right open, palms tasting the cold flesh of firm, flexed muscle.

Sebastian tucked himself in as he was thoroughly groped, and he had to rip his lips away as Ciel was just that glued to them.

"We're going inside...get off."

"Mm, baby - let's do it here?"

"No"

"I can't wait, I don't want to go inside. I can ride you like this can't I?"

Sebastian opened the door with his left hand and grabbed Ciel's jaw with the other, steadying the face and bringing it down to speak right on his lips.

"There's no way you can fit it in like that. I need to get you ready for me, you're too tight."

"Ngh, and how do you know how tight I am? This isn't one of your fantasies you imagine while jacking it, this is real."

"This is definitely a fantasy."

"Hah, shut up."

"I'm serious. I want you, Ciel. And not in the car or at the shop or anywhere else. I want to have you in my house so no one can hear you scream."

"Is that right?"

"It is."

"And you think I'll scream that loud?"

"You won't have a voice in the morning."

"Mm, that bad huh?"

"That bad. Once I'm inside you I'm going to lose it. I'm warning you now if you want to back out."

Ciel licked his lips and paused for a second, the pouring rain getting all over the opened door, the sound of the rushing water only exciting him as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss right on Sebastian's spoken threat.

"You don't scare me. Your threats don't scare me, your size doesn't scare me. I'm not as tight as you think I am-"

"Why's that, did someone fucking touch you?"

The sudden outburst of jealousy was so potent it only made Ciel hotter, and he smiled and slowly shook his head from one side to the other.

"I did. Because I wanted it to be easier for you, for us."

"You..."

"I fucked myself."

Sebastian clenched his teeth as his eyes moved to the fabric of the soaked eye patch and then back to that blue orb. Ciel was something else as he shamelessly admitted the truth, the words causing Sebastian to breathe out a soft laugh.

"You want my dick that much?"

"More than anything. You want to fuck my brains out yet or are we going to just stay here in the car with the door open and talk about it?"

"Maybe if you got off my lap we could finally go inside."

Ciel narrowed his single eye and rolled his jaw, a huff on his lips as he gave the man a little attitude and climbed right off of him. Heavy boots slammed onto the soaked driveway and the male leaned into the car and held out his hand for his boss, looking as impatient as ever.

"Come on princess, let me escort you to your castle already."

Sebastian looked at the palm and removed the keys from the ignition, ignoring the gesture as he got out of the car without assistance. The man towered over Ciel as the door slammed shut, both of them soaked to the bone as they stood in the rain once again.

"I'm going to pick you up, don't scream."

"Wait, what-AGH!" Ciel screamed as he was lifted from the ground by strong arms, slung over Sebastian's shoulder in what seemed like a split second. The male's hair swished over his brows as it poured from up above, and in no time at all he was dropped right back down by the foot of the door - and slammed up against it.

"Ngh, fuck-"

"Last chance." Sebastian pushed Ciel's shoulders and started kissing him on the jaw all uncontrolled, the man's hips rolling as he forcefully held him in place.

Ciel's back was shoved up against the wood of the door as he eyed his boss - shirt ripped open by his own hands, that godly body only doing the guy favors as they started necking. Ciel never stood any kind of chance in his own mind, so he answered by popping off the last two buttons of his boy scout shirt to show the skin of his belly.

"No, don't take it off." Sebastian grabbed both of Ciel's wrists and jerked them away, the man's lips fresh and frigid and dripping with rain as they shoved into the male's ear.

"I want to fuck you in this."

"You got a thing for boy scouts?"

"I got a thing for you."

"...in this shirt?"

"In anything. But especially in that shirt."

"Hah..." Ciel turned five shades of flustered at the way Sebastian started licking his ear, at the words that were spoken into it, the way the man sounded like he could barely restrain even himself.

"O-open the door already."

"Take off your pants."

"Ngh, what. Wait. What are y- Sebastian!" Ciel's shoulders knocked into the door as hands fumbled for his zipper, Sebastian unfastening and tearing open the wet jeans in no time at all. The cloth parted and briefs were shoved down in an act of desperation, Ciel's heart in his throat when he was fully exposed and stroked from base to tip.

"Y-you going to jack me off right here on your doorstep?"

"I was planning on getting on my knees. It's safer for you, you'll hate me once we get inside."

"What, so all the neighbors can see?"

"I'm telling you-"

"Ngh, Sebastian just open the door. We're...we're soaking wet and it's cold and I need you to open the door."

"But once we get inside I'll-"

"STOP IT!" Ciel grasped the wrist that was jammed up between his legs, forcing the hand away from his dick and jerking the man to the side. All of a sudden it was Sebastian who was slammed up against the door - and Ciel licked his lips as he forced the larger body to stay put.

"Stop - stop fucking being so insecure! Sebastian you shithead, I told you I'm not scared of you! I WANT you to be my first, fuck - my ONLY. I don't see myself ever begging to be a bottom with anyone else do you understand me?! God, get it through both of your heads - I want to get fucked out, I want you to be rough, I want you to manhandle me and push me onto your bed and floor and shower and everywhere I don't care! Just DO SOMETHING. ANYTHING. OPEN THE FU-"

Ciel spoke too soon, he begged too soon - he pleaded too soon. He was taken by surprise and by the shoulders and stumbled as he tried to stand, no thought being able to process as the only thing he heard was a quick jingle of keys and the crack of the door slamming open so hard he swore it was thunder mixing with the sudden flash of light from the storm above.

Their bodies immediately moved without any sort of path or plan, Sebastian's hands yanking at the collar of the soaked boy scout shirt to pull his prey into the privacy of his own den.

"Are you fucking happy now?" Sebastian's voice was forceful as he growled out the words, kicking the door shut and immediately knocking Ciel into the wall of the entryway.

Ciel smiled because he loved being handled like that, his fingers slipping over Sebastian's shoulders and giving them a slow squeeze so he could feel those muscles tense.

"Mm, someone's finally getting it."

"You're going to get it."

"Who, me?" Ciel bit the corner of his lip as large hands cinched him right at the waist, breathing out just because of the brute force.

"I want to tell you something, Ciel."

"Rgh, what-"

"After we do this, you're mine."

"W-what does that mean?"

"No one else touches you, no one else looks at you. You don't fuck anyone - ever again."

"Ever?" Ciel's head knocked against the wall and he could feel Sebastian's fingers hitch up his shirt to push into his wet skin, the digits doing their own thing as they stared each other down. "Not even you?"

"You can do whatever you want with me - it's everyone else who's off limits."

"Th-at's a tempting threat. Ah, grab me any harder and you'll crush my ribs."

"I told you I lose control but you insisted."

"No, I know, I know. Fuck, I love it. I mean...I like it when you do that, shit."

Sebastian's eyelids got heavy as his thumbs slid up each bump of bone, slipping over Ciel's chest to feel him up. The man licked his wet lips and was completely taken with what he had his hands on, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Ciel's lips before speaking onto them.

"Ciel..."

"Y-yeah?"

"You feel so good."

"Mngh-"

"And it makes me crazy."

"Augh, Sebastian."

"And...I'm sorry if I leave bruises-"

"NGH!"

Sebastian finally snapped and pushed Ciel harder against the wall, lips shoving into one another once again. Their bodies rolled as they made out harder than ever, Ciel's jaw dropping to gasp as a framed painting unhinged and crashed down onto the floor.

Neither cared and instead Sebastian used his hands to grope Ciel's fine body, their kisses sloppy when the man's palms got hold of the ass of his dreams.

"Ngh, ah, baby." Ciel lifted his chin as his throat was being sucked dry and bitten hard, and he lifted a leg to prop a heavy boot onto a small table that rested alongside the wall.

It was an invitation as much as it was a demand, Ciel's hips rocking forward to purposely have those hands jerk as low as they could go. A hot tongue feasted on his Adam's apple and before he knew it two fingers slipped right over his hole because they just couldn't help it.

With pants shoved down to his knees and one leg lifted Ciel never knew being shoved up against a wall like that could turn him into such a desperate piece of work. He never knew it, but he sure acted like he did.

"Put them in, stick them in-"

"What do you want me to stick in?" Sebastian teased and pressed into the flesh, circling his digits to make Ciel completely lose it.

"Fuck, y-our dick."

Sebastian clenched his teeth and pushed a finger in instead, the entire length getting sucked in so easily that he immediately added another.

"You really did fuck yourself, didn't you?"

"Mm!'

"I'm impressed. How many fingers did you get in here?"

"F-four-"

"Four? You think four is enough for me to fit?"

Ciel felt the digits crook and scratched at Sebastian's shoulders, pulling the man's shirt as his nails clenched around the cloth. Those fingers were longer and more skilled than his own, and his knees became weak when they repeatedly nudged into his insides.

"Oh god, b-baby. Wait. Wait!"

Ciel's foot slipped and the table screeched against the wooden floors as his boot kicked the thing right from its place. The male knocked his head back and started sliding down the wall, a soft grunt releasing when he realized Sebastian's fingers slipped out just as his mouth was caught up in yet another kiss.

Sebastian let the male melt down onto the floor and he got on one knee just so their lips could keep contact, his hands all over Ciel's boots to rip at the laces.

Ciel was a mess as his knee was rudely pushed into his chest, his boss already an expert at slipping the long leather from his slender stems. The whip of the laces was so frantic he felt as if the boots would be ripped right off, but the way Sebastian's tongue rolled around in his mouth made the kiss Ciel's primary concern.

Rubber soles soon knocked into the wall of the hallway as the boots were thrown in an act of carelessness, Ciel's black jeans and briefs soon following suit.

Jaws continued to drop and snap back up, the two so into their kiss that they didn't even care that they hadn't even made it past the entryway of the home.

Ciel was only in his boy scout shirt now, still buttoned to his collar as his lower half was completely nude, his thighs spread open and his wet hair a mess, the eye patch he wore barely being able to stay on when Sebastian ran a large hand through his hair to mess it all up.

The silk of the cloth came undone and fluttered down to the floor, Sebastian on both knees with one hand on Ciel's thigh and the other in his hair, their mouths detaching because he used his lips to kiss the violent scar that ran across the eyelid.

It was an act done without thinking, without reason. Sebastian took to it as soon as it was exposed, and his mouth kissed Ciel's closed eye and then his temple and his cheek, his jaw - and his lips once more.

Sebastian was more than fine. Between Ciel's legs with knees spread apart the male eyed his boss as his heart felt like it could beat right out of his chest. The man's shirt had come off in the heat of it all and Ciel didn't care that he checked him out while he was being kissed like the most treasured being in existence.

It was next-level attraction, it was inexplicable. It was unbelievable - it was really happening. Ciel could feel himself falling deeper and deeper, and when their lips detached this time the male swallowed as he took in the sight before him.

Sebastian's back straightened and he looked at Ciel's scarred eye and then his other, hands on his own belt as he tugged at the strap. The leather pulled to one side as the buckle clinked, and to say the man looked ready to please was an understatement in itself.

Ciel was speechless as the belt slipped off and fell to the floor, no teasing words about the thick tent that ran down Sebastian's thigh, no mentioning of that toned middle, those sculpted arms, the way he breathed or how his black hair tucked behind his ears - or how he leaned over to get his face right between Ciel's legs.

"Oh god." Ciel shut both eyes and stuffed both hands into his own hair to pull at it - because the way his dick slid all the way down Sebastian's throat was something he would remember for the rest of his days.

"Oh my god."

It felt that good.

"Oh my _fucking_ god."

That amazing.

Ciel squirmed he had never been sucked so thoroughly in his entire life. His feet slipped against the wooden floors and his thighs shook, teeth clenching when lips slipped off of his tip and stuffed right into his taint.

"Ngh! Augh!" Hands fell from his own head of hair down to the hem of his shirt, and Ciel hitched it all the way up his chest because he had no idea what he was doing. That long tongue had ventured lower and was running up and down right over his hole, and he started mumbling curses under his breath when it finally pushed inside of him.

When it pushed _deep_ inside of him.

Sebastian's hands grabbed each thigh and jerked the supple things forward so he could eat Ciel out like he deserved. Each shove of the tongue was accompanied by a soft moan that only made Sebastian harder, the discomfort of having such an over-sized endowment only making the man work harder.

Ciel's back was flush against the floor, knees pushing into his chest and ankles draped over Sebastian's shoulders, his moans evolving into whines that rumbled within his throat. He moved his hips without thinking and started touching himself all over, one hand running up and down his own chest as he jacked himself off with the other.

"Ugh, it's-I'm. I'm coming, I'm going to come." The words barely breathed out of Ciel, and just as he could feel Sebastian's tongue curl inside of him he cried out when two fingers slid in knuckle-deep.

"Fuck! Sebastian, g- ngh! AH!"

Sebastian's palm turned as his mouth released, and he pushed three inside as he massaged his way as far back as he could.

"There it is." Sebastian licked his lips at the sight of Ciel touching himself, and he tongued the side of his cheek as he watched the male come all over his exposed middle.

"Mm!"

"Fuck, I'm going to love being inside you."

"Ngh! Augh!"

"Can I?"

"P-please!"

"Please what."

Both of Ciel's eyes opened and he tried to calm himself, his abdomen still tense and his thighs still shaking, his orbs rolling to meet Sebastian's as he swallowed.

"Let me see it first...before you use it."

Sebastian lifted a brow and removed his hands from Ciel's thighs to straighten his back yet again, this time unbuttoning his pants and shoving his hand down beneath his briefs as he had already been unzipped.

Ciel pressed his lips together when he saw it, the flesh being released from its constraints to stick straight out as hard and long as it was.

"You wanted to touch what's going to be inside you?" Sebastian's body was pristine, immaculate, his speech confident and his tone as serious as ever - even when Ciel's shoulders lifted from the floor to sit up.

Without breaking eye contact Ciel swiped a hand over his belly and got his palms full of his own come, the fluid dripping over his fingertips before he finally grabbed Sebastian's pierced dick.

"Baby..."

" _Fuck_."

"You're so big."

_"Ciel..."_

"So go slow." Ciel stroked it and was already hard again himself, the mere feel of such an intimidating thing turning him on like crazy.

Sebastian grabbed the wrist that was pumping him and nodded, forcing Ciel to lie back down as he towered over him. With one hand flush on the floor by Ciel's head his other released the wrist to grab his own swollen base, the two staring at one another because everything was all happening so fast.

"I didn't want our first time to be on the floor, but I'm impatient. I couldn't even get you to the bed, I'm sorry."

"I want it here. And then the bed, and then every other room."

"Ciel, I-"

"Baby..." Ciel's thighs spread wider and he rolled his hips because he was dying to feel it, his eyes glancing down to the slickened cock before looking back up to Sebastian.

"...don't make me wait."

"Breathe out."

Ciel did as he was told and his eyes closed when Sebastian leaned down to knock their temples together, the man's composure wavering as he whispered into Ciel's ear.

"This is going to hurt."

Ciel's palms lifted up to broad shoulders and he caressed the back, his heart in his throat as he nodded, his fingernails digging into the skin when he felt the pressure of Sebastian's tip press over his hole.

"I...I know. It's okay, it's-"

" _KNOCK-KNOCK! SEBASTIAAAAN, HONEY WE'RE HOME! Oh sweet lord in heaven-_ "

"AGH!l WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ciel almost had a heart attack as the front door swung open and two older males made their way inside.

Sebastian's brows cinched together and he snapped his head towards the intruders, quickly scooping up Ciel into his chest as he tried to hide the male's nudity.

"Sebastian darling right in the foyer?!"

"LEAVE!"

"Uh...but Sebastian you totally invited us?!"

"WHAT?!" Ciel pushed his boss away as he instantly raged, recognizing the two as the same guys from the drunken kitchen incident with Alois. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS BITCH MEAN YOU INVITED THEM? YOU THINK I'M INTO THAT SHIT I'M NOT INTO THAT SHIT!"

"Wow, rude."

"Francis did that fine little cyclops just call me a bitch?"

"He did."

"Oh goodness no, we can't have that-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ciel stumbled to his feet uncaring of his undress, pointing at his boss with fury as his dick still stuck straight up. "YOU. FUCKING EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Wow he's pretty big isn't he."

"I mean not as big as Sequoia national park over there, but-"

"BOTH OF YOU. WAIT OUTSIDE." Sebastian tucked himself in and stood, running a hand through his hair as he couldn't believe the moment he had been waiting for was completely ruined.

"Um hellooo it's storming outside. We're not going back out there it's frightful!"

"Looks like it was storming in here as well, pretty wet at least from the looks of it-"

"SEBASTIAN" Ciel pushed the man on his chest like he wanted to start a fight, face red and fists ready to swing, all attention focused on his boss. "I FUCKING ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

Sebastian sent the most menacing glare over to Mark and Francis, and the couple rolled their eyes and sighed, pushing past the two and making their way to the living room without another word.

Ciel crossed his arms and sass-watched the two leave the hallway, huffing out before turning all of his attention back towards Sebastian.

"You've got some nerve."

"It's not what you think. I completely forgot about inviting them over-"

"AT THIS HOUR? WHAT, YOU HAVE SOME SICK THREESOME EVERY NIGHT OR SOMETHING?"

A playful shriek and some giggles exploded from the living room, only upsetting Ciel more as he lowered his voice this time around.

"You sick fuck, luring me in here like some fuck-all motherfucker! And to think I was going to let you be my first!"

"Listen-"

"Nah, fuck you! Fucking sex-obsessed-"

"Ciel, no. Look. That's not what this is. I didn't lie to you when I said they're just my friends and coworkers. I wanted to clear the air about what happened when you saw them the other night so I told them you would probably be here tonight. I didn't think you and I were going to...I mean I didn't know we were finally-"

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that WHY?"

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and pulled at it in frustration before pointing towards the living room with his outstretched palm.

"Really?! Those two? You think I'm into that, into ANYONE besides you? All I do is think about you, Ciel. All I do is fucking talk about you to these two they're my friends ask Bard or Finny or Mey. I've never touched them that wouldn't happen in a million years they're a couple and my interests are in YOU, can you please believe me?!"

" _It's true, honey!_ " An eavesdropping voice from the living room affirmed the confession. " _He won't shut up about you!_ "

" _Yeah at his age it's EMBARRASSING I mean Mr. Can't-fall-in-love finally falling in_ -"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'LL FIRE YOU. HEY." Sebastian stormed a few feet out of the hallway and screamed until the couple erupted into shrill, unnecessary cries of feigned fear.

Ciel swallowed and tried not to smile, but when he saw the flustered look on Sebastian's face when he returned it crept onto his face unwillingly. To compose himself he cleared his throat and bent down to grab the fallen eye patch, tying it as he stared the man down.

"Just because you're blushing like a fucking schoolgirl doesn't mean I forgive you."

"What, I. I'm not, I just. They say stupid things, it's not like, see-"

"You're stammering."

"I'm...look, I'm sorry. I ruined everything-"

"Your face is all red."

"IT ISN'T I'm just upset and I don't want you thinking that I want anyone else and-"

"Shut up." Ciel approached the man and licked his lips as he took it all in, blue orb rolling up the enormity of Sebastian's height, the flush of his face, the way his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed. Ciel had never seen such an embarrassed version of his boss, and he had to look to the side for a split second in fear that he'd jump him right then and there if their eyes met for much longer.

"Ciel, please believe me."

"You just wanted to get laid-"

"That's not it."

"Right"

"Look," Sebastian let out an exasperated breath and stepped to the side, picking up Ciel's briefs and pants and extending the clothing out for the taking as he spoke. "Get dressed, talk with them for a few minutes, I want you to meet them. I want you to believe me. Talk to them, then they'll leave and then talk to me. Spend the night here, we don't have to do anything - I won't even touch you if you don't want me to, just...please don't leave."

Ciel glanced down to the clothes before looking back up to that fine face, a huff releasing as he refused to take them.

"You won't touch me? Why - because it's just that easy for you isn't it."

"It isn't."

"Good! Fuck you, fuck these clothes!" Ciel swatted the cloth like a brat and they plopped down to the floor, the male pointing right at Sebastian's face as he took a step back.

"Wanting me to get into soaking wet clothes, fucking behemoth am I not even worthy of dry underwear?! Jerk. I'm borrowing some of yours, I'll meet you in the fucking living room."

"Really?"

"Wipe that hopeful fucking look off your face! I still need a better explanation from you, and don't think you're going anywhere NEAR my ass tonight, tripod. Your boys fucking interrupted your way out of THAT one. Stupid. Stop looking at me! Go away!"

Sebastian lifted a brow in confusion and looked to the side because he would do anything Ciel asked, his head tilted, damp hair releasing from the back of his ear to fall over a hot jaw.

Ciel clenched his teeth and growled, stomping his feet as he turned around because no one should look that good standing there in shame.

"Dumb model fucking stupid strong-muscled health freak abs dick tall ARGH! BLAGH! SO STUPID." Ciel was babbling and incoherent, and he fumed as he finally walked away from the scene, a couple of gasps as the nude male passed the living room.

..

"Well how were WE supposed to know you were about to go at it for the first time! Geez! Excuuuuse ME!"

"Mark stop being so rude. Sebastian we apologize, truly. I mean...right in the doorway, too - you're too intense."

"Thanks"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Get out of my house-"

"Blah enough about Sebastian I mean this guy is just UGH, right? Right!! He's quite the looker isn't he, his face is GORGEOUS, his body, his BODY oh my, oh myyyyy."

"Sebastian sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Ugh, what a man. Did you see that angry scowl, goodness! Practically made my heart skip a beat."

The couple fanned one another as they sat on the expensive couch of the living room, an agitated Sebastian seated parallel to them in an equally lavish loveseat.

"Yeah, Sebastian." A smiling Mark blinked and laughed softly under his breath. "You've never dated someone so handsome. And crude. Better be careful before he tries to have his way with you."

Sebastian snarled and leaned back into the cushions, crossing his arms, his shirtless upper-body relaxing as he stared the two down.

"He can do whatever he wants with me."

The couple looked at one another with eyebrows lifted before they turned back to Sebastian, Mark placing the tips of his fingers to his chest as if taken aback by shock.

"Ahah. What was that, has my hearing gone awry? Did Sebastian Michaelis just insinuate that he would bottom?! No. No, no, this can't be true, Francis - hold me I'm frightened!"

"Shh, it's okay, he was just fooling around."

"He was not, look at that smug face of his! Sebastian, you're freaking me out, tell us you were just kidding!"

Sebastian gave them a dead stare and widened his knees as he leaned back, unamused by the lack of belief.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"I think I'm going into cardiac arrest."

"Shh, Mark. Sebastian you're too far gone I swear. It's too late, there's no saving you, you've fallen off the deep end with that gorgeous boy!"

"Ugh you mean MAN. Did you see the size of him, ooo, I bet he knows a thing or two about topping I can tell just by looking at him." Mark fanned his face and breathed out all flustered as his significant other practically did the same, the two Ciel-fanboys getting all worked up over seeing such a fine specimen. "Sebastian do you plan on having him all to yourself without sharing like the cruel bitch you are?!"

"I don't just plan on it..." Sebastian glanced to the side when he heard the bedroom door shut, and he looked back to the two with a face so serious it shut the couple right up. "I intend on keeping him."

"Tch, you would."

"But for how LONG is the real question."

"Yeah Sebastian, you fickle heart-breaker. How long will he be yours for until you release him back out into the wild?!"

Sebastian heard the floor creak and he knew Ciel was approaching, the mere thought of laying eyes on him again causing his arms to uncross, his torso to lean forward as he sat up, to shift, to swallow as all his attention focused on the shadow that drew closer.

The man was caught up that was for sure, and he answered the question without thinking, low voice in his throat, heart beating hard, words rolling off of his tongue like he had never spoken anything more true.

"Til death do us part I guess..."

Mark gasped out a cough and Francis sat there with his jaw left open, eyebrows suddenly widening the instant Ciel made his grand entrance. They turned their heads and all three seemed to be affected by what they saw, the sound of soft mumbling as if praying to the heavens as the couple whispered to one another.

_"O-oh sweet merciful-"_

_"God up in heaven take me I'm dead."_

_"He's...wow."_

Ciel entered the living room with chin lifted and lips licked, not a shred of clothes on him save the silk of his eye patch. It was the fact that he was completely nude that turned the trio on sure, but it was how he carried himself, how he walked in there like he owned the place - how he glared at the couple as he passed them and went right for Sebastian.

_"He's hungry for him."_

_"And hates us did you see that death-stare."_

_"How could I miss it I practically came."_

_"We interrupted him and he's not having any of it."_

_"I think...maybe we should leave. Look at Sebastian he's turning."_

_"Turning?"_

_"I mean you've heard the rumors, right?"_

_"The ones about him being a beast in bed? I've heard of the few survivors, the war lost...something about battle...scars oh god."_

Ciel got up on the sofa knee by knee and straddled his boss, hands going right for those pants to unzip them, his fine body moving fluidly as he leaned in to get a good look at Sebastian.

"No one interrupts me when I'm about to get fucked for the first time."

"Ciel..." The name fled the man's lips as his head knocked back into the cushions, busy hands already all over his heavy cock, the way Ciel looked without any clothes on making him hard as a rock.

"That was fast."

"Ciel, not here."

"Yes here. And now. I don't care about them, I don't care if they watch, no one takes your attention away from me. No one stops me from being with you after all I did to make tonight work. Hey. Baby. Are you listening?"

Sebastian was too busy getting stroked, too busy watching Ciel's thighs open and his ass lift, his dick teased as the wet tip slid over the warm flesh of a spread taint.

"Rgh, fuck. Ciel."

_"This is hotter than any porn. Francis what's happening, Sebastian he's..."_

_"His claws are all over that ass, his mouth looks like it's watering...eyes...scary. Monsters do exist."_

_"He's going to snap as soon as-"_

"Ah, fuck. Your piercing when I drag it over- ngh, I'm going to sit on it." Ciel fell forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing the man's jaw with an opened mouth as he grinded over the length.

" _We have to go, Francis. Now."_

_"What is Sebastian...oh no. He really is a beast."_

_"Get up, go. We're leaving!"_

There was a single second of pause between the four, the sound of silence, of anticipation, of all composure lost and discipline stripped - until Sebastian tore at Ciel's waist, that is. Until he lifted those hips like a man without an ounce of control only to slam Ciel back down again.

Until Ciel's scream echoed within the entire home loud enough to rattle every single window.

..

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4-year anniversary, TBS. Please comment and kudos to keep this fic updating.


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian sat only in his rain-soaked pants, legs apart, the zipper undone - and a wailing Ciel right on top of him.

The bloodcurdling scream echoed within the otherwise silent house, the two spectators widening their eyes when they saw the silver hoop of Sebastian's pierced dick disappear and squeeze its way into Ciel's warm hole.

“ _Oh goodness, Mark_ -”

“ _Francis, this is…_ ”

When Ciel screamed Sebastian let out a rumble of a breath and immediately rolled his eyes back in reaction to what could only be described as utter shock. The tip of his dick had slipped into the most desirable male he had ever come across, and his torso tensed when he opened his eyes and finally saw Ciel’s face.

It was only the sexiest thing in existence.

The black silk of the eye patch was soaked through from the rain, gorgeous face all blushed-up, throat fully exposed as he craned his head back due to all the pain that shot throughout his entire body. Sebastian needed to be closer and when Ciel slid down another two inches the man just couldn’t help himself.

One large hand stuffed into the side of Ciel’s waist as the other slid up the male’s spine, long digits finally threading through rain-drenched locks. Sebastian pulled him down into his chest and possessively cradled Ciel’s head into the crook of his neck, grunting as the action only made Ciel cry out yet again.

Sebastian could barely even take it and he knocked their temples together, closing his eyes as he moved his mouth to Ciel’s ear and breathed into it before whispering his plea.

"Bite me if it helps you. It's only going to get worse."

“ _Rgh_ -!”

“Bite my throat, my shoulder, anything-”

“ _Ngh_ -!”

Sebastian moved his hips as careful as possible and stretched his way inside the male as slow as he could bear.

Another scream from Ciel was muffled when he buried his lips into his boss' warm neck, breathing sharp gasps of air into the skin in lieu of biting.

The pain Sebastian was feeling from the constriction of Ciel’s virgin hole was nothing in comparison to the complete anguish he knew Ciel was experiencing. With his right hand cradling the back of the male's head he moved his left palm up and down the trembling flesh of Ciel's back and continued whispering in his ear.

"Relax, breathe out. I'm... _fuck_." Sebastian clenched his teeth and snarled when he felt Ciel's insides relax to let him slip in another few inches. He was now almost all the way inside and he could feel his madness growing. His mind was swimming with the sensation of finally connecting with Ciel, of becoming one, of being trusted and tested and given the honor of handling such a fine yet fragile body.

Ciel's trembling palms moved from pressing flat onto that fit chest to sliding over broad shoulders, the male’s arms soon wrapping around his boss’ neck. Ciel was a piece of work with the way he looked, too stuffed to speak coherently, too desperate to take his time. His skin was warming up and his breathing was about to falter, but he sucked it all in as well as he swallowed the over-sized endowment, hugging Sebastian tight so their bodies could be pushed closer together.

Which drove the man completely insane.

Sebastian fought hard not to go crazy just yet, controlling the inevitable onslaught of a rampage that he knew was about to burst within him. There was little time left before those big hands would be rough against Ciel’s slender waist, and every ounce of discipline had to be used when the male let out another moan and spread his thighs just a bit wider.

Ciel’s eye was still closed, his nose still buried into Sebastian’s throat, dark hair falling over a tensed jaw as he clenched his teeth nice and hard. As soon as shaky thighs opened he took a final writhing gasp of air and sat right down on the cock as much as he could, as fast as he could. With a scream trapped in his throat he knew he still wasn’t fully engulfed, and with quick pants of breath Ciel let out a dry sob and started making out with Sebastian’s throat just to take his mind off of the pain.

A warm tongue was sloppy over the skin, Ciel releasing these little whines that made Sebastian’s dick thump and twitch with every suckle. Hearing a deep grunt come from the man only eased the pain, and Ciel’s heart nearly stopped because knowing it felt good for Sebastian only made him want it even more.

Ciel made his noises as he kissed and kissed, knowing all too well that the brute beneath him was controlling himself like crazy. The hand on the back of Ciel’s head had fingers curling into his hair, and before he allowed Sebastian the privilege of taking over, he kissed his way up that fine jaw and to his lobe and whispered into the ear of the first man to ever fill him.

"S-Sebastian..."

You better believe Sebastian got crazy after just hearing his name, and the man grunted and knocked their temples together, kissing Ciel’s ear as he spoke through his teeth.

“Let me in deeper.”

Ciel licked his lips and rocked his waist just a bit, slow enough to move off the thick length only to ease back down on it like he was already an expert.

“L-like that?”

“More.” Sebastian’s eyes were shut, the hand on Ciel’s hip squeezing tighter and tighter as his patience was wearing thin.

Ciel leaned forward and breathed into Sebastian’s ear, intentionally gasping into it every time he repeated his careful movements, a hot tongue soon making out with the lobe because he wanted to know what kind of damage the legendary Sebastian could do to him.

“More? Shouldn’t...ah, shouldn’t that be your job?” Ciel kept it up because he was so good at it, rubbing their chests together as he moved up and down in small, short motions, his dick pressing up into Sebastian’s abdomen every single time. “Shouldn’t you be using that thing instead of just having me s-sit on it?”

That did it.

Ciel was good as a top but damn was he a tease as a bottom, getting lost in how Sebastian squeezed his hip so tight he knew it’d bruise. The action had him gasping and in the next second his mouth was pushed into the man’s throat once again, this time he could feel the rumbling of that deep voice before it ever even came out.

“YOU TWO” Sebastian’s eyes finally opened only to death-glare over to the couple sitting across from them, holding Ciel as if he were precious and poisonous all at the same time. The man snarled when Ciel continued moving, the feel of his dick getting squeezed only causing him to jerk his hips to slow Ciel down just for a second.

“ _Mm_!”

“HEY” Sebastian clawed into that waist as he affirmed who the man of the house truly was, voice deep and dominant and scary as hell. “Get the FUCK out of here.”

The jarring voice echoed within the living room, the storm outside no match for such a crude tone. Both Mark and Francis seemed frozen in fear, and their eyes went from Ciel’s body to Sebastian’s foot that suddenly slammed on top of the coffee table that stood between them.

“U-um, Sebastian dear-”

“LEAVE”

“Oh my. Okay, we’re uh...we’ll leave in just two seconds I swea-”

A loud crash of bottles breaking and wood snapping interrupted Francis’ speech, and consequently both of their hearts - when Sebastian kicked his own coffee table and sent it flying clear across the room.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT. FUCKING. **_NOW_**."

Sebastian snarled, his chest heaving as he held Ciel more tightly as if he were most prized possession in the world. Practically foaming at the mouth he licked his lips and swallowed like a guard dog gone mad.

When the remnants of the table went flying past their faces, the couple frantically scrambled to their feet, clumsily ran into one another and then bolted to the front door with no questions asked. They cursed and screamed as their feet trampled outside into the pouring rain - so frightened they forgot to close the door.

..

"So angry~" Ciel purred and began slowly rocking his hips up and down, hissing into Sebastian's throat when he felt his insides begin to accommodate the thick flesh. He whined and he moaned, he practically mewled as he could feel those muscles beneath him tense, and he let a small gasp slip from his lips just as Sebastian leaned back to take a good look at him.

The two locked eyes and they only breathed, Ciel’s face looking so good it made Sebastian swallow, his covered eye and his damp hair - the way the blue orb lidded just before that flushed mouth spoke.

“We’re alone.”

“This isn’t how I planned taking you.”

“Did you want me on a bed of roses?”

“I didn’t want you naked in front of other men who have a thing for you.”

Ciel smiled and tilted his head, leaning forward to give the angry brute a soft kiss on the lips.

“You’re too jealous. I can’t get enough of it.”

“You’ll regret saying that.”

“The only thing I regret is not meeting you sooner.”

“God…” That drove Sebastian crazy by the way.

“Sebastian-”

“Ciel, wait.”

“No. I’m ready for you.” Ciel bit his bottom lip and looked way too sexy when he curved his spine and gave a slow roll up and down the dick, letting a soft ‘mm’ escape because he was being stretched too deep to be silent.

Sebastian tried to control himself and he did, momentarily - being sweet and giving Ciel a kiss on the cheek, knocking their noses together, his eyes closing as both of his hands slid down to each spread swell of the male’s ass. The flesh was warm and supple, and it only made him harder - now on the absolute brink of a breakdown halted only by the permission he needed from the male who was already riding him.

“Are you sure you want it?”

“Ah, fuck you’re getting...ngh, you’re getting harder.”

“You want it, right?”

“It’s...oh my god.”

“You want to see what I can do to you?”

“Wait, mm!” Ciel knocked his head back when those hands gripped his ass hard, tearing into the muscle like he never felt before, spreading right open only to get pushed into with a single uncontrolled whack. “FUCK!”

“How does it feel?”

“Sebastian-”

“I asked you a question.”

Shivers crawled up every part of Ciel’s body when he felt like he was in the hands of someone who wanted him more than anything, and when he felt his ass get squeezed instead of spread he practically lost it.

“G-good, mm!”

The flesh of those supple cheeks were mauled beyond belief, Sebastian pressing them together so they could constrict his pierced dick when he slid the thick thing out of him. Ciel grabbed each of the man’s shoulders and leaned way back as he moved up and down, heart practically stopping when Sebastian leaned forward to start necking like he wasn’t some beast.

“Ciel…” Sebastian softly kissed Ciel’s jaw and the corner of his lips as he kept it up, a warm tongue dragging over the male’s Adam’s apple when he started whining like he wanted more. “Can I do what I want with you now?”

“Y-you already are.”

“I’m not.”

Ciel slid his hands to the back of Sebastian’s neck as he hung off of him, slipping all ten digits up into those soft locks. He dug his nails into the strands and lifted his head to meet those piercing eyes, slowly nodding as he looked about ready to burst.

“I’m yours, do whatever you want with m- _NGH_!” Everything happened so fast and before Ciel could even piece it together he had those large hands gripping his thighs and a hot mouth pushed up against his own. They kissed like crazy and their mouths opened wide and Ciel moaned as his tongue was stuffed with one so skilled he didn’t even know what to do with it.

Sebastian got the permission he required and as they kissed he latched onto those creamy thighs and stood up, carrying Ciel as if he weighed absolutely nothing. The male screamed but it was muffled in a second, and Sebastian rolled his tongue out of that mouth and pushed it up into Ciel’s ear.

“If you’re not mine yet-” The man was as heated as they come, letting Ciel drop down onto all those stiff inches of him before lifting him back up to the pierced tip of it. “You will be after tonight-”

“FUCK!” Ciel screamed as he was impaled yet again, and his fingers clawed onto Sebastian’s shoulders when he was suddenly slammed up against a nearby bookcase. The force of it was so rough that books toppled down to the floor and wood even creaked, and Ciel knocked his head back into the shelf when the swollen cock slid right out of him.

“No! Agh, no, no, put it back it hurts. Fuck me. Fuck me, hurry.”

Sebastian quickly licked the bottom of his teeth because Ciel was the first man to ever beg to be fucked by his oversized dick, and he started pushing the tip in and out of the eager hole just so the silver loop could flick against the flesh.

“You think it hurts now…”

“Sebastian!”

“It’s going to hurt a lot worse - so hold on.”

"AGH!" Ciel screamed when his boss plunged back into him with one rough whack, pushing his back into the wood of the bookcase so hard that the flesh already had marks. More books fell from the case and tumbled onto the floor due to the sheer force of the thrust, Ciel curling his toes as his legs just hung from those strong arms.

"How are you still so tight?" Back and forth Sebastian snapped his hips, his pants falling to slide onto his spread thighs, his mouth vulgar because Ciel just felt that good. He tilted his head back and let his eyes close only for a second, completely lost in the feeling of pushing his stiff dick in and out of a heated Ciel.

Ciel was screaming so loud his throat was raw. He was a mess, he was hard, he didn’t even know if he came or if he was too excited or if he was even conscious. With every thrust he tried to brace himself, tried to balance his slumping body from falling too deeply onto Sebastian’s thickened dick because that thing just wouldn’t quit. Darting one of his hands to the shelf behind him, he attempted to lift his body up because he never thought he could be taken so deep - until the entire thing came crashing right down.

When Sebastian heard the crack of wood and the falling of piles of books he shot his head forward and snarled contentedly. Grabbing Ciel's thighs even harder he slid him to the side, banging Ciel's back into the wall as the entire bookcase came tumbling down. The loud crash fell on deaf ears as Sebastian kept his thrusts, the swell of every engorged inch pushing in and out so hard that Ciel craved more.

“Harder, oh god. F-fuck me on the floor. I can’t take...it, mm!”

“Shit, you feel so good.”

“Down!” Ciel scratched at those fine shoulderblades and spoke to the man as if he were a dog, trying to desperately tame the wild thing as he moved up and down the wall.

Sebastian hissed when nails broke the skin, and he forced their mouths together once again. It was as if he had to kiss Ciel whenever moving him so he could muffle those screams, knowing all too well that the male was a loud one.

“Mm! FUCKING!” It didn’t work, Ciel turning his head to the side to breathe as he went from being pushed up against the wall to slamming right down on top of the fallen bookcase. Sebastian had pulled out in the heat of it all, and Ciel immediately spread his thighs and locked his ankles behind the man’s waist, jerking his legs forward because the feel of getting pounded into by the likes of Sebastian was something they should write books about.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” Ciel checked Sebastian out as he forced the man to lean down right on top of him, gritting his teeth because he was handsome and hard and hung and fuck he never thought it would ever be this good.

Sebastian’s palms flanked each side of Ciel’s head as he took a second to burn the image into his memory, not even able to answer as the male took the breath right out of him. Instead Sebastian leaned down and gave the demanding thing a kiss, only to have it deepen when Ciel stuffed all ten digits into his dark strands of hair.

Ciel yanked the locks and rolled his hips to attract the attention of that fat cock, their tongues all sloppy when the tip finally pressed against the flesh. Sebastian rubbed it instead of entering, his precum slipping all around it, their kiss only getting more intense.

All of a sudden Ciel bit the tongue that rolled around in his mouth, and Sebastian opened his eyes and glared at Ciel because it was no playful nip. Pulling back from the kiss he hissed as his hair was yanked even harder, and Ciel challenged him with an equally menacing glare before speaking.

“You going to punish me for that?”

“For what?” Sebastian couldn’t get enough of this side of Ciel.

“For biting your fucking tongue - do something about it.”

“You bit my tongue? I couldn’t feel it.”

Ciel grit his teeth because his hole was still being teased, the silver hoop just dragging up and down, pulling back every time he tried to mount it. It was all too much and they continued to stare each other down, and without thinking Ciel removed one of his hands from the tangle of hair and used it to slap Sebastian right on the cheek.

It wasn’t hard and it wasn’t rough, but both of them breathed just a bit faster because of it.

“What about that - could you feel that?”

Sebastian was as handsome as ever and when he smiled it only intensified it a hundredfold, his perfect body and tense muscles, the way he licked his lips and shook his head.

“Not really - do it again.”

Ciel moaned when the tip dipped inside of him ever so slightly, and instead of slapping the man again he used that hand to give himself a few needed strokes, after all that flawless face could only justify such an action. The male’s fingers slipped over a dripping slit, and he brought the hand back up to Sebastian’s lips and nearly came when the man took to the digits in an instant.

A warm tongue licked them clean and Ciel’s waist started going crazy as it moved from side to side in anticipation, jerking his hand away from Sebastian and sending him a hard slap right on the mouth instead.

Now that one hurt.

Sebastian immediately straightened his back and mauled Ciel by each ankle, removing the hold the legs had around his waist. Ciel cried out and knocked his head back against the bookcase when his stems were hoisted high in the air, the man he just slapped now well in control.

The freshly-hit lips went for Ciel’s left ankle and started kissing it, mouth open and teeth nipping, tongue lapping lower and lower. It was the ankle and the calf and then the back of Ciel’s knee, Sebastian roughly kissing and biting as he held the other leg in place.

Ciel was writhing by the time the inside of his thigh was licked, devoured, eaten. The male screamed out every harsh breath and clenched the side of the bookcase with both hands when he felt that skilled tongue drag over the underside of his wet dick.

“Oh my god. FUCK!” It barely took the quick suckle of his tip for him to come, and he could hear Sebastian huff out like he was just that proud of himself.

Ciel had zero time to respond to it as he felt it all spurt right out of him and onto the man’s palm, and in the next second he only saw Sebastian smear it all over that enormous thing of his while staring right at him.

“You’re going to get it now.”

“Oh no...” Ciel draped his arm over his eye and bit his lip in preparation, but it was all an act. A flash of a smirk could be seen by the man who towered over him, and Ciel quickly lifted his arm to send a cute glance over Sebastian’s way.

“...hard this time I hope.”

“Hah, fuck.” Sebastian tongued the inside of his cheek and propped both of Ciel’s legs up, the stems draping over each broad shoulder as he leaned down. Without breaking eye contact his dick slowly slid inside, and he swallowed because just the size of him wiped that smirk right off of Ciel’s face. It was a sight to behold and it only made him push in deeper, hands gripping both opened thighs as he breathed out words he could barely even control.

“Can you get any more perfect?”

Ciel screamed when his boss suddenly pushed his knees forward onto his chest, his mouth falling open when he felt his insides getting filled and fucked and soaked with his own come. Sebastian really worked him this time around, each thrust more forceful than the last, sinking in a little more, nudging into Ciel harder, slamming it in rough enough that his screams became silent.

Sebastian gripped the backs of those knees and pushed on them all out of control, whacking into that hole because he never felt anything squeeze him just right. The base of his cock was so swollen every ridge and vein thumped, fucking out and in so fast that the squelch of their fluids joined in with the rampant slap-slap of flesh.

“Fuck, Ciel. I want all of me in you.”

Ciel moaned and gasped out, the contorted position too much to take. Those hands were forceful and his ass was getting the pounding of a lifetime, and when he heard those words he reached up and grabbed on to each firm forearm.

“I-I’ll do it..for you...fuck...i’ll do it for you.”

Sebastian grit his teeth when he felt his tip get clenched, and as bad as he wanted it he released his grip on the legs and leaned back.

“It’s too much.” Sebastian rolled his hips and both moaned when it got all slow, Ciel already hard again and Sebastian too stiff for words.

“It’s not enough.” Ciel breathed out, his feet finally pressing onto the hardwood floor as the seriousness showed on his face. He had already reached his pique yet Sebastian hadn’t, and he would do anything to make the man have the best night of his life.

“No one has ever taken all of me. I’m...rgh, fuck. Ciel don’t tighten up like that.”

“Let me try.”

“Ciel”

“Pull out. Get on your back.”

“Wait, Ciel-”

Ciel wasn’t some little submissive pushover, nor was he used to relinquishing control either, so without another word he sat up and sent a rough shove onto that pristine chest. Sebastian was soon tackled right onto the floor, head almost knocking into the couch as the action was just that violent.

It sent a shiver up the man’s spine to be dominated just like that, and before he could even speak Ciel straddled him and attacked his mouth like he knew exactly what he was doing. Lips pushed together as Ciel controlled the kiss as well, lost in the feel of having the one and only Sebastian Michaelis on his back and on his guard.

Heavy hands slid from Ciel’s hips to his ribs and his chest, finally slipping those long fingers into his hair to grab it and deepen the kiss. They both were too turned-on to spare any time, and Ciel detached their mouths because the man was too big to properly kiss and mount at the same time.

“Hah...you’re fucking huge.” Ciel licked his wet mouth and backed up, on his knees as he straightened up to hover right over the enormous thing. He reached behind himself and grabbed the thick base, giving it a few strokes just to see Sebastian’s little snarl curve those lips.

“Big dick. Look how big you are.” Lewd and loving it Ciel lifted his chin and gripped the thing like crazy, squeezing it at the tip hard enough to have precum drip right onto his fingers.

“Ciel, I wouldn’t-”

“How do you even control this thing, baby? Fucking enormous. Dripping all over the place, stop being so excited-”

“I can’t.”

“It’s twitching in my hand, control yourself.”

“Fuck”

“Long enough to break my fucking ribs I bet.”

“Sit-”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, your cock is too humongous.”

“Sit on it.”

“Oh now you want me t-”

“Sit on my FUCKING dick. SIT ON IT.” Sebastian slapped both hands onto Ciel’s hips and forcefully positioned him in place, thrusting up into him only to have the enormous tip slip and slide over the hole.

Ciel laughed under his breath and pressed one palm on the man’s out of control abdomen, the other positioning the endowment at just the right angle for impaling.

“It’s too thick to just shove it in like some horny teenager, you’re such a mess look at you.” The male slowly bent his knees and curved his back, sitting on the thing as he desperately tried to relax his lower half.

Sebastian’s tight middle flexed as he was taken inch by inch, the hands he had on Ciel’s hips being forcefully grabbed by the wrists and pinned down by his sides.

“Ngh, fuck. You don’t play around, do you baby.” Ciel wanted to work the thing on his own accord and he did as he pleased, knees spreading as he let himself get stretched as far as possible. Each fingernail dug hard into Sebastian’s wrists, and the male closed his eyes and let his jaw drop when he felt his insides swell.

“Rrgh, no. Fuck!” Ciel cursed and didn’t realize what he was doing to the man beneath him, that strong body just about ready to snap when he felt those arms start to struggle.

“Don’t. Sebastian!”

“Let me do it, fuck, it’s too much for you.”

“Hah, ngh, it isn’t it isn’t! Oh god I can’t...f-ucking-” Ciel released his hold on the man and shot both hands up into his own head of hair, screaming as he yanked on the strands. The sound was guttural and feverish, and the male was so out of it that he clawed his eye patch right off, finally sitting all the way down and taking in every inch.

“Ciel, oh shit. Wait.” Sebastian licked his lips and got on his elbows, shutting right up when Ciel let his hands drop to reveal a sight so breathtaking the man’s heart skipped a beat.

Ciel’s mouth was red, his cheeks pink, his hair all messy, chin tucked down but his eyes staring right at Sebastian. Both eyes. The dull white of the damaged orb and the deep deep scar that marred the lid, the way the lashes were clumped together as if the damp patch had been pressed against it for far too long - the emotion it evoked within Sebastian much too much.

“Wow, fuck-” Sebastian swallowed and reached up to Ciel with one hand, grasping the back of his neck and pulling him right down. The male gasped and landed with both palms flat on the ground by Sebastian’s head, their eyes still staring as the man continued his confession.

“...you’re beautiful.”

Ciel answered by clenching his teeth and moving, slowly slipping halfway off the cock and dipping right back down onto it.

“There. Like that.” Sebastian’s deep voice sounded even sweeter when he was being ridden, the two unable to look away from one another, Ciel breathing hard right on top of that heated mouth.

“Ciel, I can’t get enough of you.”

“Ss, mm~”

“You’re perfect.”

“Ah, I’m not, stop. I’m a-all messed up-”

“You’re flawless.”

“Shut...up, ngh! Fuck-”

“Fuck” Sebastian was lost in those eyes and they both moaned when Ciel picked up the pace, the man threading his fingers through the male’s hair as his eyes momentarily glanced down to the scar on Ciel’s collar. “I want you.”

“Y-you’re having me.”

“I want you all to myself.”

Ciel watched as Sebastian’s eyes rolled up from the sight of the scar to stare right at him, his waist rolling forward and back when he saw just how serious the man was. It turned Ciel on and he only got faster, the temptation of that mouth too strong to ever ignore.

“I’m yours.” Ciel whispered the words and pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss, their jaws slowly dropping as eyelids closed.

It was a kiss unlike any other, it was sensual and deep and Ciel could feel the intensity of it throughout every bone in his body. He whined because he couldn’t control it, and he clenched his insides because he could.

Sebastian gasped nice and low and they started making out like crazy, the man meeting Ciel’s motions because he was too frustrated to remain still. His hips would jerk up as the male slid back down, and he nearly lost it when Ciel started moving so fast that he was eating up moans like nobody’s business.

The heat between their bodies caused them to perspire, Ciel dragging his dick up and down that hard abdomen as he rocked forward and back. The motions were getting too hot to handle, in fact - and that’s when Ciel kissed himself off of the mouth and sat up straight.

Sebastian’s lips were left parted as he breathed harder and harder, clenching his teeth when that fine body above him started getting a little too out of hand.

Ciel knocked his head back and lifted both of his hands to his mouth to silence his own screams, the feel of that piercing slipping all over the place only making his face more red. The restraint only lasted a few seconds and he swiped his fingers through his hair, eyes rolling back to Sebastian because he could feel the thickened shape thump.

“D-do you like me bouncing on your dick?”

“Not as much as you do.” Sebastian teased.

“Hah, shut up. I love it. Tell me you fucking love it.”

Sebastian stared into those eyes and ran his hands up Ciel’s thighs as he spoke, the harsh slap-slap of the body making all his fantasies come true.

“I love...I love it.”

“Yeah you do.” Ciel slammed both palms flat over Sebastian’s toned middle and got crazy with it, jerking his hips and wailing, his pelvis wild and uncontrolled, the sound of the dick getting pushed in and out only fueling him more.

“Ngh! Fuck me, fuck me, agh god.” Ciel dipped his head back and let his lips part, gasping for breath as his waist went all over the place, grinding and lifting and slamming back down.

“S-sebastian! Rgh, fuck! It’s so good. Fucking huge fuck, get it already. I’m going to get again, ngh! Fucking get it before I black out.”

Sebastian was lost in the filthy words and kept his teeth clenched as he clawed at those smooth thighs, putting all his strength into lifting his hips and giving Ciel the force he required.

“AGH!” It was so hard the male was nearly lifted off of the floor, his knees slipping and his insides twitching, his dick thumping against the man’s chest because the whacks were so violent.

“Sh-ove that fat dick in me, agh! FUCK! Harder, HARDER. Fuck me like you mean it- MM! No, god!”

The mouth on him - it was a thing of beauty.

The skill of Sebastian - something that should never be underestimated.

“Oh my FUCK! I’m getting it again, s-stop doing that I’m getting it!” Beads of sweat trickled down Ciel’s temple when he felt the ridges of the swell hit him in just the right spot. The piercing didn’t help his control either, and as soon as Sebastian rolled those hips like a dream Ciel’s entire body tensed - and he came without the assistance of hand nor mouth.

All over the damn place, too.

“Mngh! Augh!” Ciel was trembling he was that caught up in it all, the orgasm pulsating throughout his entire body like nothing he had ever felt before. He was consumed with how well he was worked, and without thinking he slid off of the dick and shuffled forward, both eyes nice and lidded.

“Clean me up.” Ciel gasped out the demand and stood right in front of Sebastian’s face, his tip still spurting and his mind still reeling with perversions.

Sebastian didn’t even speak he just got up on his elbows and took to the thing like it was a privilege, closing his eyes and tilting his head and letting that good tongue lap him right up.

Ciel was in a frenzy and dug his fingers into his own head of hair yet again, hissing and pressing his lips together, losing it when Sebastian just started kissing the thing up and down.

“F-fuck you love that shit don’t you.”

Sebastian made out with the base and slid his bottom lip across the underside of the length, moving his way up and sticking his tongue out when he reached the dripping tip. He breathed over the slit and kissed it once, all before feeling the weight of Ciel disappear - and the dick he was working slide right out of his mouth.

..

Sebastian lay there breathless, panting - his torso heaving and his erection left hard and unattended, unsatisfied. He turned onto his side and lidded eyes watched as Ciel got to his feet, his legs wobbly and his body still shaking.

Ciel walked to the open door of the home and leaned the back of his head against the frame, rain still pouring down and clouds still rumbling. The male licked his lips and beckoned his boss over with the curl of a slim index finger, wanting to cool off the devil of a man with the unforgiving storm.

"Come"

Sebastian obediently stood up, staring right at Ciel as he shoved his pants down and off completely. He licked his lips, already missing the taste of Ciel and the feel of his touch.

Ciel almost died when he saw him naked by the way.

Within a few seconds they were finally face to face, Sebastian glancing to the side and noticing the rain-soaked front yard. It was flooded, grass and mud pooling in the middle as the downpour continued – the light from within the house creating a small spotlight against the pool of rainfall.

Eyes met once again, and a small puff of breath escaped Sebastian’s lips when he opened his mouth and kissed Ciel with enough passion to drain every single cloud and heat their entire atmosphere.

Ciel moaned, lacing their naked thighs together and pressing Sebastian's rigid dick over his abdomen, his fingers lifting to run through those messy strands of hair. With one hand he clenched a fistful of locks and yanked them back, ripping their lips away from one another to get a good look at that growling throat.

“You didn’t come. Am I no good?”

“Rgh, that’s not it.”

“No? You have some endurance then.”

Sebastian licked his lips when Ciel gave his Adam’s apple a sloppy suck, and he snarled because his hair was pulled even harder.

“When it comes to you I never want it to end.”

“Hah, right. I didn’t feel good did I?”

“I’ve never felt better.”

Ciel swallowed and released the fistful of hair only to shove the man hard on those strong shoulders. Sebastian stumbled back onto the outside steps of the house, the rain completely drenching him as soon as he regained balance.

“Liar! Don’t fuck with me!” Ciel stepped out into the rain as well and started pushing his boss again and again, harder each time until he backed him right into the dimly-lit front yard.

“Ciel calm the fuck down, you don’t believe me? I’m crazy about you. I’ve never felt so good, I held back, I only cared about you getting it because I was worried about you!”

“Bullshit!” The rain showered down on them from up above, Ciel licking his lips as the water poured and pooled at their feet.

“I’m not lying. How do you think I feel when you’re the FIRST person who can even attempt what you did? Most people take one look at me and run the fuck away like I’m some fucking freak show!”

“Oh, right. Like I’m supposed to believe that when you’re like some fucking legendary sex god model fucking tall gorgeous jerk who knows how to work his huge cock when it’s inside me and make me cum just with your dick!”

Sebastian had enough and reached for Ciel’s waist, grabbing it hard and pulling him close, the rain slicking up their nude bodies as they embraced.

“Fucking listen to me. I’ve never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life and NO not just your fucking looks I mean everything else too. Your little attitude problem and your intelligence, the way everyone magnetizes towards you. Haven’t I proven that much to you? Are you fucking blind?!”

“ALMOST!”

“That’s NOT what I meant and you know it!”

“Get off me!”

“No”

“Move!” Ciel huffed and shoved the man on the shoulders, detaching their bodies from one another. He checked Sebastian out from head to toe as the light from the window shone right on him, and he lifted his chin and placed both hands on his hips before speaking.

“Fucking animal. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you didn’t get it because you can’t fuck right.” Ciel licked his lips when he saw the immediate snarl curve Sebastian’s lips, getting off on the way the man clenched his fists and stood nice and tall and menacing.

“Being all sweet on me. For what. Feel sorry for me?”

“That’s not. It.”

“Then what is it, huh? Afraid I’ll break?”

“Maybe”

“Hah, please.” Ciel walked forward, his feet sloshing through the flooded front yard as he approached, a single finger pushing right into Sebastian’s chest as he looked up to him.

“Why don’t you try fucking me like a _real_ man for a change and find out?”

“A real man, huh.” Sebastian glanced down to the finger on his chest and looked back up to Ciel, licking the rain from his snarl before leaning down to whisper right in the male’s ear.

“You can’t handle a real man.”

Ciel gulped when he heard the words - and then screamed when he was tackled right down to the muddy ground.

“Ngh! Fuck!” Ciel’s back slammed into the puddle, mud and grass and rain splashing all over the place before being scooped right up again and forcibly turned around.

Sebastian had dropped down to his knees, holding the male’s waist in place with one hand, the other jamming underneath Ciel’s chin to lift up, speaking right over that mouth.

“Get on all fours.”

Damn did Ciel harden right up at the sound of that, breathing hard enough to show every bump of rib, gasping when his jaw was jerked to the side to meet the lips of the sudden brute.

Swooning when he was kissed in the roughest way imaginable.

“Ngh!” That hot tongue had rolled all around, those teeth scraping against the muscle, Sebastian’s mouth vicious as it bit Ciel’s bottom lip before pulling back.

“Hands and _fucking_ knees.”

“Mm!” A crack of thunder from up above only added to the intensity of the demand, and without one word of an argument Ciel dropped right down to the ground.

The splash of palms hitting the soil was muffled by Ciel’s heated moan, but only for a moment - as Sebastian silenced that with a spank so hard that the male bit his lips and fell chest-first into the rainwater.

Ciel’s hair wavered in the puddle, turning onto his back and panting like he was going crazy, the sting of his ass thumping so hard the cold rain did nothing to ease the pain.

“Get up.” Sebastian dug his knees into the soil as he moved close to stand menacing between Ciel’s opened legs, eyes all over the way the rain fell onto the pale skin of a heaving chest.

Sebastian lost it when Ciel reached up for him with both arms as if he wasn’t just begging for it, trying to act innocent but that fucking smirk saying it all. Instead of taking to the hands he leaned down and slapped them away, speaking right over Ciel’s mouth without touching him, without giving him what he wanted.

“Roll. Over.”

“D-do it for me.” Ciel might have chosen something else to say if he knew those were going to be the last coherent words he spoke for the night.

“NGH!”

Sebastian mauled that small waist with the swipe of one strong arm, Ciel getting flipped and splashing down onto the mud only to have his hips yanked right up the very next second. He was on all fours as he should have been in the first place, the mess of grass and mud being washed away by the storm up above.

Large hands slid from waist to thighs, Sebastian gripping the flesh all hard and uncontrolled, moving his hips forward so that big dick could press against the freshly-fucked hole.

Only he didn’t just press against it - he shoved it right inside with a single savage thrust.

“RGH! Mn!” Ciel’s mouth hung open and his fingers clawed into the mud and grass, tearing at the soil when he felt that heat get rammed inside of him. The rain drenched every inch of flesh, hair swishing forward when he almost slammed his forehead into the ground because he was getting it good.

“Fu-CK! GOD!”

He asked for a man well he got one.

Sebastian’s muscles flexed, fit and fine and wet - thighs and arms getting a good workout, that abdomen pushing and swaying, breath all low when he pulled out and sunk it back in.

That swell of flesh wouldn’t quit with the way it wanted to be encased completely by Ciel, Sebastian grunting and snarling and grabbing those hips, yanking them back to make sure every inch got a taste.

Ciel screamed so hard he choked on the sound, eyes shutting tight and gripping onto the earth for dear life when he was thrust into like a maniac. His spine curved and he widened his legs as his ass stuck out, face hovering over the puddle beneath him when he realized how different this position felt. It was bliss.

It was brutal.

“Rgh, get on your fucking elbows.” Sebastian flicked his tongue against his teeth when Ciel fell right down onto the puddle with a splash, now on his elbows and tightening right up all around the cock that beat into him.

The wet smack of skin only got faster, the sensual curve of Ciel’s spine only making the man lose it and go wild, leaning forward and clawing at shoulders, hips still whacking forward and back.

“S-sebastia- AH!” Ciel’s eyes burst open when those heavy hands pulled him right up, still on his knees as his shoulders smacked right into Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian wasted no time and without even needing to demand it Ciel turned his head and they were kissing like crazy. Their tongues were hot and messy, swishing and rolling all over the place, suckling and biting and swallowing up breaths.

The kiss was no distraction, Sebastian still merciless as he drove it out and in, in control and overpowering - overdoing it that’s for sure.

Ciel lifted a hand to cup the man’s jaw as they made out, and when he felt Sebastian start to stroke him he could barely even keep sane. The male whined into the kiss and dipped his body down, shoulders slipping over that fine chest because he just wanted to be taken in deeper.

Sebastian’s heart thumped hard at the action, unable to believe that someone could still be willing while getting filled beyond their means. It was a turn-on and he could feel himself start to lose it as he stuck it up into Ciel, grinding against the hole when he was all the way in just because it felt _that_ good.

Mouths detached so they could breathe, so Ciel could whine and groan and bite his lips, both only needing one glance at each other to start sucking face again in an instant.

Ciel wailed as their tongues shoved together, insides getting rammed too hard, his front being stroked too slow, his mind just about ready to black out from it all.

Sebastian was ruthless when he felt the male start to tremble, and just as he was fed another hot moan he felt warmth dribble all over his hand. Ciel came yet again and he wrapped both arms tight around that waist as their mouths suckled off of one another.

“Don’t hate me for this.” Sebastian’s palms pressed into Ciel’s ribcage as he spoke onto the gasping mouth, moving his body like crazy and stuffing his lips into the male’s warm throat. Hips jerked back and forth and Sebastian closed his eyes when he felt like he was about to burst.

Ciel was trying to breathe but he was being held so hard and fucked so rough, and he blinked over and over because he felt like he would slip out of consciousness at any second. He was weak and shaking. He was cold. Wet. Tired. Over-worked.

And in the next second - he was filled.

“ _Fuck_ ” Sebastian growled into the throat and locked his hips when he slid in from pierced tip to swollen base, leaving the pulsating flesh inside Ciel and coming so hard he slumped into the male.

It was hot and slippery and Sebastian had never been with a man such as Ciel, and it was as if that very moment in time made him fall for the male only a thousand times more than he already had.

“Ciel…”

Ciel knocked his head back in response and closed his eyes, body slumping in those strong arms as the rain poured all around them. He only felt the sting of having Sebastian pull out, and every muscle in his body seemed to suddenly shut down due to his fatigue.

Sebastian removed a hand from Ciel’s waist to swipe at the male’s forehead, pushing his drenched locks back as he inspected his face, breathing hard because his orgasm was still coursing through his body.

And almost instantly he felt sick instead of satisfied.

“Ciel...I’m...are you okay? Ciel. Oh god...”

The sound of his own name had Ciel jerking his head as if being awoken from a dreamlike state, and when both eyes fluttered open he stared at Sebastian - never once seeing him look so concerned. With all his strength he tried to smile and it failed, so instead he breathed out a plea he never thought he’d make.

“Y-you were right...ngh, I couldn’t take it.”

“Ciel, wait…”

“I don’t...I don’t want you to freak out, but…”

Sebastian’s heart nearly crawled up his throat and he got frantic, brushing Ciel’s cheek with the back of his knuckles all gentle, shaking his head because he knew he wouldn’t like the next words that he would hear.

“I...I need to go to the hospital.”

An immense lightning bolt slithered past the clouds, illuminating the entire yard for a split second and revealing Ciel’s face of complete anguish. A sudden knot twisted within Sebastian, and he could feel adrenaline coursing through his every vein because he was just that worried. He was shocked. He was in disbelief.

He was guilty.

"… _what did you just say?!_ "

..

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS/COMMENT FOR CONTINUATION!


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

  
Panic.

It was the first emotion Sebastian felt immediately after Ciel’s pained words were uttered. A million thoughts raced through his mind, a million times he looked from one milky orb to the other blue, watching as the rain showered from up above and pushed Ciel’s hair back - his heart almost stopping when he could feel the male’s weight slump against his chest.

"Oh god. Oh no. Ciel...Ciel, wake up don’t do this. Please, fuck oh shit." Sebastian was frantic and faltered as he spoke, hugging Ciel tight and quickly standing up from the pool of water they had just rolled around in. Strong arms lifted Ciel from his thin waist and the backs of his knees, careful as he carried him, cautious when another erratic thunderbolt crackled from up above.

Sebastian could feel the adrenaline course throughout his entire body and he went straight for the front door, trying to keep calm even when Ciel’s arms slipped and dangled lifelessly at his side. Trying to hold his footing in the muddy grass, the man couldn’t help but keep looking at Ciel’s face, and by the time he reached the door he could only chant ‘fuck-fuck-fuck’ below his breath, the body he held slightly shifting when they finally reached the sanctity of the home.

"Calm...down, Sebastian." The words breathed out of bright red lips as Sebastian acted like a lunatic and raced towards the bathroom, heaving in his heavy breaths and darting his head to Ciel the instant he heard him speak.

“Oh god, Ciel. Hold on, fuck. Hold on alright I’m taking you to the tub just...fuck. FUCK.”

That bathroom door didn’t stand a chance.

Up against the beast of a man the thing practically knocked right off of it’s hinges, swinging open with one violent kick and smacking against the side of the wall. Sebastian was serious and in a rush to have his cargo safe, so he carefully placed Ciel in the porcelain white of the tub and clawed at the fixtures for the water.

A rush of heat poured out of the faucet, Sebastian still nude and dirty and getting right on his knees by the bath, hands all over Ciel’s face, swiping hair and squishing cheeks and trying not to freak the hell out.

Failing miserably.

“Did I hurt you? I hurt you, didn’t I? Shit, is it your fatigue again, is it that...fuck. Let me just clean you and change you and I’ll call an ambulance, or should I just call them right now? I’ll call them of course what the fuck am I saying we don’t have time to-”

“Baby…” Ciel closed his eyes when he felt the warm water rush at his feet and opened them to look back up to a practically shaking Sebastian, lifting a hand with all the strength he had to cup the man’s fine jaw.

“C-calm down. I’m having an episode. It hurts all over...my body, ah shit. It’ll be okay just clean me and dress me, I can wait. Hey. Look at me.”

The nervous wreck looked right at him and licked his lips out of desperation, not knowing how to handle the situation.

“An episode, okay. Wait. An episode?! Ciel I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s not...it’s me. I’m messed up, it’s not your fault. Ngh, ouch god. I might...I might pass out. Hurry. Go get clothes for us.”

“Clothes. Right. Okay, clothes. I’ll be right back. Fuck, I’ll never do this to you again I promise I promise you, Ciel. Next time I’ll be more than careful.” Sebastian leaned in and gave the male a quick kiss on his forehead before getting to his feet, the enormity of his form having Ciel’s working orb roll way way up.

He could barely breathe and speak but his heart almost stopped just looking at the man, watching him swipe those big hands through his wet hair, his fine muscles flex as he ran out the door, the sound of his deep voice as he loudly cursed as he raced to the bedroom.

Ciel leaned into the warmth as the tub filled, and he lazily smiled despite the pain he felt in every bone in his body. Just watching Sebastian turn from carnal to caring was enough to make him swoon, but knowing that the man wanted there to be a ‘next time’ even after all this is what really had his heart racing.

“Okay! Okay I’m ready, here I brought clothes for you, I brought things.” Sebastian barged back into the bathroom like a crazy person, clothes and towels bundled in his hands, old sneakers barely on his feet, almost slipping as he hitched up black sweats over his hips - too rushed to even think of putting on underwear.

Ciel swallowed as he watched Sebastian turn around to tear a white undershirt onto his wet body, breathing just a little harder when he noticed how scratched-up the man’s back truly was. The territorial mark eased the male slightly and his muscles began to relax under the bathwater, slowly blinking just before hearing another crash.

Sebastian tore at the fixtures and turned the water off, falling to his knees and dumping the towel and clothes onto the clean tile floor.

“Ciel….Ciel look at me, hey. Oh fuck. Are you ready? I’m going to pick you up again to dry you off and dress you - hey. Fuck I can’t believe this, shit. You don’t even have a phone anymore I can’t call anyone, I don’t know what to do.”

“Dress me. Emergency...room.” Ciel seemed to be slipping out of consciousness due to his fatigue, and he groaned when he suddenly felt his body being lifted right out of the tub. Sebastian was not calm. He was not collected. He was not in control. For the first time the man was a mess of emotions, and just hearing the words gasp out of Ciel’s mouth made him sick to his stomach.

Their chests pressed together when Sebastian got to his feet, toned muscles a strong contrast against the svelte body he held up. Ciel’s feet were on the floor, barely even useful as his entire weight was all on Sebastian. The man wrapped an arm around him, picked up a towel, and started drying him from head to toe as he spoke under his breath.

"Fuck I didn't mean to do this - I didn't want to hurt you, Ciel. I'm so sorry." The nervous wreck continued drying pale skin and he inwardly winced when he saw the bite wounds and hickeys that stained the otherwise perfect throat. When the soft fabric slid over the harsh scar on Ciel’s right shoulder he almost felt like throwing up. The entire romp of rough sex had made Sebastian lost in his desires, and guilt began to plague him even more as every second passed. All he could think of was if he had hurt Ciel as much as the person who had marred the body previously - and that thought alone made him want to rip his own hair out.

Swallowing nervously, Sebastian ran the white cloth deep between parted thighs and dried Ciel's reddened skin. When he brought the towel back up he sighed harshly with relief when he saw no blood.

Ciel whined and that only made Sebastian work faster, lifting Ciel up and carrying him to the sink, propping him up like a lifeless doll against the countertop. He frantically slid some black briefs and sweatpants over those thin stems, and when he finished looping a white undershirt over his arms the man couldn’t help but panic.

“Ciel...Ciel, open your eyes, I need you. I’m freaking out, this...I don’t know, do I call an ambulance or do I drive you? Please say something, please.”

The two were dressed identically now, both had hair wet and slicked back, both bodies in a state of shock. Sebastian shook the unresponsive body out of sheer panic, and when Ciel’s eyes slowly fluttered open he practically had a heart-attack.

"Ciel...Ciel? CIEL."

"The hospital...downtown. T-take me there. I'm sor...ry."

Sebastian wasted no time and picked Ciel up for the millionth time, cradling him into his chest and rushing out of the bathroom within the very next second. There was a lot cursing as the man had made his way to the mess of a living room, collecting his keys in a flash and barely even able to piece together the severity of the situation as he raced into the hellish storm outside.

* * *

"This is a FUCKING emergency, can't you see? Or are you blind?" Sebastian had an unresponsive Ciel bundled in his arms, face buried within his chest as he barged into the emergency room and screamed at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir but without ID or insurance you're going to have to wait a few minutes-"

“A few minutes? A few MINUTES? HE MIGHT DIE. If you don’t get him a doctor right this second I’ll FUCKING LOSE IT."

"Sebastiaaaaan..." Ciel barely came-to as the booming voice roused him, groaning out the name without opening his eyes. lightly pressing his palms flat against the man’s chest.

Those had been the first words uttered since the two had been in the bathroom, and Sebastian darted his eyes down in concern as he felt him shift in his arms.

“Ciel, it’s going to be okay, how do you feel?”

“Mm, tired. Feel better but...head hurts…”

“Anything else?”

“Well-”

"Ciel!" A cheerful voice from afar screamed the name.

"D-doctor Scott..." Ciel murmured.

"Doctor Scott?" Sebastian questioned the name that came from Ciel's mouth and finally looked up to see who he was addressing, face already fuming with anger and concern and everything in between.

"My boy! Goodness you look not well! How have you been, it's been months!" The physician was short and gregarious and extremely overjoyed to see Ciel. His hair was peppered grey and white and he wore thick glasses that covered cheerful green eyes.

"Ex...cuse me, sir. Doctor. Hi, I’m Sebastian. Look, you really need to see him, please. He's in pain."

The doctor slid his glasses down and eyed Sebastian with one orb narrowed, amused at the mere size of the man. He looked to Ciel and then to Sebastian and repeated the action a couple of times as he noticed they were dressed exactly alike, quickly realizing the male needed some serious medical attention.

“Ah, yes of course! Follow me, twins, not to worry not to worry! Right this way!"

Sebastian had his eyes on the doctor as he followed him, lifting Ciel a bit as he walked just so he could place a kiss on his forehead. He whispered ‘it’s going to be okay’ and held him more tightly, speaking to the physician as they came upon a small examination room.

“He had an...episode and, I mean...you know him right? You called his name...are you his doctor?"

Sebastian was led inside with a swift wave of the man’s hands, immediately closing the door behind the couple and turning to a frantic Sebastian.

“Place the boy on the table there now please, go on!”

There was a flat bed covered with flimsy protective paper, and Ciel was carefully placed on top of it like he would break were he handled otherwise. Sebastian ran a large hand through Ciel’s locks and turned to the doctor when the male opened his eyes and whined, too impatient to await further directions.

"So as I was saying...you're aware of his medical history, correct? He had an episode after we had sex and...I think I might have hurt him but I'm not sure, he has to be in a lot of pain, you have to look at him I think he even slipped out of consciousness and-”

"Your boyfriend sure does talk a lot!" Dr. Scott chuckled as he approached the male and patted his knee hello. As he cheerfully smiled he lifted Ciel’s shirt and listened to his heart, nodding in approval at what he heard.

"Not…my boyfriend." Ciel smiled and released Sebastian's hand, using it to cup the side of his mouth before loudly whispering. "He was just using me for sex."

"Oh my word!" The physician placed his hands on his hips and turned to a completely dumbfounded Sebastian.

"W-WHAT? I did NOT. I would never, never – ever! I literally think about him night and day! He’s not just a one night stand that’s the stupidest accusation, my heart nearly stopped when he told me he needed to go to the hospital and I get here and what, why, to be told I’m some filthy-”

“Yack yack yack am I right, Scotty?”

“Tell me about it!”

Ciel breathed out a laugh and let his arm fall limp by his side, rolling his eyes to Sebastian to take a good look at that handsome expression.

"Just kidding doc. We were having sex and it was kind of, um - intense. I was okay during but right after I could feel an episode starting and then I just kind of passed out.”

"You're fortunate my shift was extended tonight, my boy. Now lie on your stomach and let me examine you. You - non-boyfriend.” He pointed at Sebastian before turning to put some gloves on. “Take off his pants please."

" _Why did you tell him I'm not your boyfriend_?" Sebastian bent down to whisper at the male as he slowly helped him rest on his belly.

Ciel groaned and lifted his hips, the sweats and briefs sliding off of his thin waist to pool by his knees.

“ _Because...you're not? We never...agreed to that. Ouch._ "

'Bullshit we never agreed to it.’ Sebastian thought as he rolled his eyes over that fine specimen to look straight towards the doctor, now ready for examination.

“Okay! Since you seem to be coherent now I’ll just give you a quick check up and make sure this giant right here didn’t do you any harm!”

Sebastian crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, huffing as he was offended but immediately wincing when he watched the doctor part Ciel’s cheeks.

“Fuck, ouch. It stings.”

“Hold on now, my boy. I know you’ve taken far worse than this.”

All were silent as the minutes passed, an eternity for an anxious Sebastian as he wanted that doctor’s face away from Ciel’s ass as soon as humanly possible.

"Now tell me young man, Mr. tall one-”

“He’s 28, Scotty.”

“Ciel, aren’t you in pain? Let the man speak.”

“Please you two lovebirds, quit bickering. I need some information - you said he was unconscious? For how long?”

"Yes,” Sebastian cleared his throat and grabbed Ciel’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze as he recollected the events. “In the car, on the way here he just slept in the back seat. I kept trying to talk to him and he wouldn’t respond. I held his hand the whole way and he never moved a muscle. The first time he spoke was when I was yelling at uh...well, over there by reception."

"I see. And might I ask, how did my boy here receive such bruises and scratches all over his body?"

Ciel moved his head, his cheek resting against the protective paper sheet as he spoke to the doctor.

"We were _really_ into it."

“Were you now?”

Sebastian swallowed and stared at the ceiling in shame, hating himself for ever causing this. The man took in a breath and sighed it back out, intent on getting answers when he looked to the doctor once again.

“Can you just tell us how bad it is? How much did I hurt him, please...will he be okay?"

"His dick is enormous by the way, doc. You might want to check it out." Ciel smiled and shot a little wink to Sebastian, immediately making the man get ten times more uncomfortable.

"Well, well! Is that so?! Why don't you show us, big man!"

"I...what? No, of course not!"

"Come on, baby. Doctor's orders." Ciel smiled and rested his hips, lowering them back down onto the bed with a hiss on his lips.

"Are you serious? I seriously have to do this right now?”

"Well I need to see what we’re dealing with here. A simple task when it is your lover on the examination table, yes?"

“Yeah, Sebastian~”

"FINE" Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel’s and hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of his sweats, snarling as he started to pull on the fabric.

The doctor suddenly broke out into hysterics and waved both of his hands frantically in a stopping motion, cackling in between his words.

"Kidding! HA-HAA! Kidding! Ciel, he was really going to do it wasn't he?!"

Ciel blinked tiredly and huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, he likes showing it to people."

Sebastian's face got all sorts of red and embarrassed, and he quickly jerked the sweats back onto his hips and had a little attitude this time.

“Fucking bullshit. Look. Can you please stop fucking around and tell me how he is? Or should we get a second opinion?”

Dr. Scott calmed his laughter and brought Ciel's clothing up to his waist, peering up and up until he locked eyes with a heated Sebastian.

"I thought giants were supposed to be jolly! Don’t worry, now - there was no tearing, no blood, he is just very irritated and, well - stretched. The muscles are not meant for such strenuous activities. So sometimes, on the first try, these things happen."

Sebastian sighed in relief and ran his fingers through his hair, only partially appeased as it didn’t explain why Ciel had such a severe reaction.

"I'm glad to hear that, but...what about everything else?”

The doctor and Ciel looked at one another for a moment, communicating without speaking before the physician nodded knowingly.

"Ciel, my boy, do you mind if I talk to this man in private? The nurse will be in to take care of you and set you up with a room. We will meet up with you in a few minutes, yes?"

“Of course, doc.”

“Wait, why?” Sebastian felt like he was being left out of the loop and clawed at Ciel's hand like it was going out of style, fine brows cinching as he spoke. “I'm not leaving him so you can just talk to me right here.”

“Oh my! You got yourself a protective one here now don’t you!”

Ciel smiled and turned onto his side, hissing as his body was sore beyond belief.

“He’s got a thing for me I think.”

“No shit I do.” Sebastian replied instantly, still only looking at the doctor. “So you can speak to me here.”

“And rude, too, goodness!”

“Ngh, Sebastian. Stop being a jerk.” Ciel released their held hands and lazily brushed their fingers together, trying to shoo him away. “Just go with him, I’ll be fine. He needs to tell you about my issues - don’t you want to know more about me?”

Sebastian swallowed as he was now conflicted, the opportunity to know about Ciel’s medical issues something he couldn’t pass up. The man snarled as if it physically pained him to separate from Ciel, and he leaned down to quickly place a soft kiss right on the male’s lips.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Ciel couldn’t believe how handsome Sebastian looked at that very moment, that worried expression and those flawless features, the way he stood and spoke - how he kissed. Ciel felt his heart pick up because of it, and instead of answering the question he asked one himself.

“Kiss me again?”

Sebastian didn’t spare a single second, pressing their mouths together softly, closing his eyes and giving those lips a second and third and fourth kiss as he couldn’t help it. He pushed Ciel’s hair back and brushed warm cheeks with the swipe of his thumb, kissing off of the mouth to the male’s nose and forehead and just under the eye that had been brutally wounded.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“O-okay-”

“HEAVENS! You two are acting like we’re going off to war! Let the man leave, Ciel, look what you’re doing to him! Like an enormous bird pecking at you, you two separate this instant!”

The doctor got between them and playfully pushed Sebastian’s arm, trying to move him but failing miserably.

“What are you made out of, bricks?! Like a wall! Go on now! The faster we hurry the faster Ciel will recover.”

Sebastian breathed out in defeat and started walking backwards, eyes still locked onto Ciel, dying a little inside when the male blew him a kiss. The doctor had moved on ahead and opened the door, and just as he was exiting Sebastian rushed right back to Ciel’s side because he was just that concerned.

Ciel’s heart raced and his face was gently grabbed by hands that had made a mess of him only minutes previous. They kissed again, and again and once more, and Sebastian quickly pulled himself away and whispered to Ciel before parting.

“I can tell you’re holding it in, you don’t need to hide it from me - I know you’re in pain. I’ll never hurt you like this again - I promise. I’ll see you soon.”

Ciel blinked without a reply, both eyes right on Sebastian as he turned and darted right out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight the male curled up into himself and winced, clawing his fingers into the flimsy paper cover so hard that it tore.

Sebastian saw right through him and he was about to find out the extent of his ailments as well, and the thought alone made Ciel shut his eyes tight and let out a painful groan.

* * *

“Please, sit!”

The two men entered a small office as the doctor gestured for Sebastian to have a seat. There was a large desk with paperwork all over, and they stared at one another the second the physician sat down in his chair.

"Very well. So, your name is...Sebastian, yes? And you are Ciel’s friend?"

"I’m his boyfriend.” Sebastian’s face was as serious as could be as he corrected the doctor, not caring that his words were in fact a lie.

“Oh-ho? But he said you weren’t toge-”

“Look, what does that matter. Can you just hurry please, I want to get back to Ciel as soon as possible.”

“Ah, yes. Of course, of course! Well...how much do you know? Are you familiar with Ciel’s background?”

"I know that some piece of shit hurt him. And that he has some issues when it comes to his mental health. He told me he gets these episodes whenever he's about to have sex…”

The doctor nodded and laced his fingers together, closing his eyes for a moment to recall his first meeting with Ciel.

“Yes, well. Where to begin. I was here on the very night my boy came in through those emergency doors - I remember it like it was yesterday, it was just that gruesome. There was so much blood, I couldn't even see his poor face!”

That last sentence was like poison in Sebastian’s ear and he grit his teeth, breath increasing alongside his heartbeat as he continued to listen without interrupting.

"The paramedics brought him in, they said it was an attack, a possible homicide. They barged into the hotel room and came upon a naked man - your lover, all alone on the floor lying in a pool of blood. Apparently the incident happened as he was having sex with the assailant - the man who did this is the one who called the police but he only provided so many details before fleeing.”

Sebastian stared into nothingness, rage building within him, the urge to see Ciel only tripling - the need to be by his side too intense for comprehension. Piercing eyes soon rolled up to look at the doctor, and with fists clenched together Sebastian finally spoke.

“Who hurt him.”

“That’s, well, confidentia-”

“WHO was it?!”

“Young man, please! Calm yourself before you have a heart attack! We are not the police, all I can tell you is about Ciel’s condition, you must understand this!”

Sebastian understood, not that it kept him from acting like an overprotective mess of a man ready to fight - because it didn’t.

“A name - just give me the name if you know it.”

Dr. Scott crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, the orbs magnified behind the thick lenses he wore.

“Ciel has that information, I don’t.”

“You’re lying.”

“Certainly I’m not!”

“Did you see him?”

“What?!”

“Did you see the piece of SHIT who did this to Ciel?”

“Of course I didn’t! Are you listening to a word I’m saying?! Goodness, I hope you know jealousy is not a good color on you! Don’t you care about what I’m trying to tell you about Ciel?”

Sebastian snarled and huffed out in defeat, trying to calm down as he unclenched his fists and brought them into his lap instead.

“I care. I want to know everything.”

“Oh well if you insist. Now - where were we?”

“Ciel came into the emergency room and he was...rgh, fuck. He was covered in blood.”

“Ah! Yes, yes. It took a team of seven just to get him stable. The gash on his collar was so bad, the blood never stopped flowing. None of us thought he would make it, the poor thing - but he did.”

Sebastian’s brows were now curved in a doting expression, sad and concerned and relieved that Ciel had lived through such a traumatic experience. The thin undershirt he wore wrinkled when he lifted a hand to swipe at his locks, and he sighed out a breath as if the suspense of the story had taken a lot out of him.

“What happened after that...I mean, he must have been here for a while?”

“Oh yes. Your boy is strong, but he was here for weeks in recovery, a medically-induced coma had him bedridden for quite some time. His friend, a little blond fellow whose name escapes me - he would visit him day and night until he finally awoke. That child, I’ve never met someone so dedicated. Slept right next to him all curled up, wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t speak - not until the day Ciel finally opened his eyes.”

‘Alois’ Sebastian couldn’t hate the male but that didn’t stop him from being jealous. The tinge of anger quickly subsided as he was more interested in Ciel’s progress.

“When he found out he was blind in one eye - what happened? Was he...okay?”

“Mm, how would you feel if you just woke up and lost your sight?! Goodness he was an empty shell, he was lethargic and apathetic, he was traumatized for lack of a better word. Every day it was a tiny bit better, but when we mentioned therapy...the stubborn boy, he wanted nothing of the sort."

"Why not?"

"It seemed he did not want to talk about it, you know. Some patients, after coming out of such a horrific experience - it is the last thing they wish to speak of."

"You're professionals, why didn't you MAKE him speak of it? Didn't you realize he would end up traumatized like this? Have you no fucking sense of what happens to people who go through something like that? He almost DIED. You're fucking doctors why didn't you help him?!"

Dr. Scott stood up and slammed his palms onto his desk in complete offense. "How dare you! I will not take such belittlement from a man who is an abuser himself! Did you assist with his recovery by acting so ruthlessly with his body?! Some things are simply out of our control!"

"I'm NOT an abuser, I only did as he asked!”

“He has bites and bruises and claw marks all over his body, it’s like he was attacked by some animal!”

“I’m not a FUCKING animal. Shit.” Sebastian felt sick because he knew he had handled Ciel way too rough, and he looked away from the doctor as the man sat back down on his chair.

“Young man - you should have been more gentle with someone as fragile as Ciel.”

“I KNOW. I know, fuck - I know. I got carried away, I wasn’t thinking clearly.” Sebastian blinked and turned back to the physician, serious as he spoke.

“I would never lay a hand on him unless he asked me to. It’s my fault for being so violent, I’m sorry. Don’t you think I hate myself for doing this, I nearly broke down when he wouldn’t respond to me.”

“Very well. I am merely advising you to the delicacy of his state. You understand now, yes?”

“Yes. Look...I want to know everything so I can help him moving forward. I only want him to get better, I want him to be happy.”

Dr. Scott smiled and leaned back in his chair, impressed with how eager Sebastian was to assist.

"I’m glad to hear this. So let’s start with the obvious - Ciel has panic and anxiety attacks, only severely elevated. His body will become fatigued and worn out when he is faced with a sexual encounter that triggers his past experience. In his case, half of the problem is in his mind and the other is the physical pain from recollecting the trauma. I believe he has not had sex himself since the incident, right? By that I mean he has not penetrated another man-”

"I know what you mean. And no, he hasn’t had sex with anyone in that way. It happened once with me, and when he was about to put it in he had another attack. He told me that it wasn't as bad as the others he had previously experienced and that I shouldn't worry. He was fine a couple of hours afterward.”

"Hm, interesting. I must speak with him about this. Maybe he needs some therapeutic practice sessions with someone he feels comfortable with and he can continue on functioning like the normal strapping young man that he is!"

"Practice...sessions?"

"Oh don't tell me you’re one of those men who has his role set for him for life? Try the bottom, big man - it might suit you!"

Sebastian lowered his voice and crossed one leg over the other, a confident air surrounding him as he lifted his fine jaw.

"I’ve said this to him and to my friends and I’ll say it to you, too - Ciel can do whatever he wants with me. I want him to. I want him to be satisfied. As long as we’re together I’m all his.”

Sebastian still looked like a mess with his hair damp and messy and pushed back, his white shirt exposing his biceps as they tensed, his lips still red from how Ciel kissed and sucked and bit them. The man was handsome beyond belief and even as he sat barely put-together, his voice is what showed off every ounce of confidence. Sebastian meant every word.

"Hah! Sebastian my boy, you really are something. Although being intimate with someone Ciel feels safe with might be helpful, we must further evaluate his mental-health you see? Especially after tonight, there’s no way he can even think about such activities. Erm, which brings me to my next point…”

* * *

"Hey you..." Sebastian walked into the private room and closed the door, heart beating hard the instant he saw Ciel’s face with his own eyes. "How do you feel?"

Ciel practically beamed, smiling with his eyes despite leaving his wounded orb shut.

"They gave me some pain medication, I feel better but just really tired you know. And my back feels like it's going to break. Did...you talk to Dr. Scott? You were gone for a while...I was worried.”

Sebastian’s tall form shadowed over the dimly-lit bed as he approached, and he nodded as he slowly got onto the mattress to sit beside Ciel. He cupped the male’s cheek and leaned down to give a quick kiss to those lips just because he needed it.

“I did. He told me how you met."

"Are you going to push me away now because you think I'm insane?"

"I don’t think you’re insane. I think you’re tough as hell for surviving that.”

“Please - go on.” Ciel pretended to be flustered and breathed out a laugh, opening the marred orb as he looked into Sebastian’s eyes. “Tell me more.”

“Well - you’re pretty resilient.”

“I am.”

“And stubborn.”

“...maybe”

“And despite that ugly hospital gown you’re still the most attractive being in existence.”

“Haha! Oh my god.” Ciel batted that firm chest and licked his lips, smiling like an idiot because he couldn’t help it. “You mean you don’t find me sexy in this flimsy thing?”

"You're sexy in anything."

Ciel opened his mouth to reply but swallowed instead when Sebastian put his feet up on the bed to lay right next to him. A heavy hand soon gripped at his waist over the blanket, and Ciel leaned in and nudged his nose into the man’s temple.

"You still smell like dirt."

Sebastian closed his eyes and gently caressed Ciel's waist, loving the simple touch.

"I'm sorry I did this to you.”

“Shh, shut up.”

“I wasn’t thinking.”

“Sebastian, stop.”

“Forgive me?”

That deep voice in Ciel’s ear did things that could make him swoon on the spot, shivers coursing throughout every inch of his body as soon as he heard the words.

“Hold me tighter.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, you need to rest.”

“I’m not made of glass, hold me tighter.”

Sebastian got real close and breathed just a bit harder when his fingers slid underneath the blanket, grabbing the small waist with a little more strength.

It felt good to be that close again, both facing one another and lost in their own world, Sebastian moving forward to tap a sweet, sweet kiss onto Ciel’s lips.

“Try to sleep, it’ll be hours before they let you out.”

“Ngh, okay. No. Wait, I forgot to tell you something. I have bad news.”

“Are you okay, does something hurt, did you not tell me something? What - what is it.”

“Baby calm down! It’s not about me. Well it is but it isn’t, umm…”

“Just tell me.”

“Kiss me.”

“No - tell me.”

“Psht, what! Ugh, fine. Fine. FINE! Fiiiiii-”

“Ciel” Sebastian gave those thin hips a tight squeeze as he was frustrated enough as it was.

“Ngh! Okay! SO. while you were away I kind of used the phone in here.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I called Alois.”

“...”

“And he’s fucking piiiiiissed.”

“Is he.”

“Yes. And he said he’s going to kill you and/or chop off your dick. And that he’s on his way - like right now.”

“Right now, right now?”

“Right NOW right now, yes. Sooo. Phew! Glad I got THAT off my chest!”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and huffed because he knew he was the bigger man, all threats of some fragile little blond coming to kill him doing absolutely nothing to his ego.

“I’d like to see him try.”

"Don't underestimate him, baby – I'd watch your back if I were you. Or your cock. Although you don’t really have to watch that crazy thing I mean it must just slump all down your thigh it’s just that enormo-”

“Shut up. Look - I have bad news too I almost forgot. From the doctor…”

Ciel licked his lips and pressed both palms into Sebastian’s chest, knocking his mouth against that sweet throat to give it a kiss.

“Mm, yeah? What is it - they’re making me stay the night? You can stay with me, you can nurse me back to health.”

Sebastian tilted his head back as his neck was being suckled, his thoughts interrupted by the way Ciel’s palms started sliding down his abdomen.

“Wait, fuck. Ciel - hold on. Listen to me.”

“God you’re so big, every part of you is so...fucking hard.”

“How can you even think of that right- rgh, shit. Stop. Stop it, look.” Sebastian had to lean back and grab Ciel’s wrists to cease all groping, and he held them in place as he gave Ciel a firm plea.

“Pay attention.”

“But you’re so distracting.”

“You’re in pain.”

“I can take it.”

“You need rest.”

“Ugh”

“And you need to listen to me carefully, okay? Are you listening?”

“God! Okay! Yes I’m listening go ahead, go - tell me this stupid bad news blah blah blaaaa-”

“I don’t want you freaking out.”

“Tch, what the hell? I won’t - just say it!”

“Promise?”

“I promise, go!”

“Like now, right now?”

“YES YOU STUPID!” Ciel smiled because Sebastian was trying to be cute, and they couldn’t help but flirt a bit despite the impending news.

“Alright, alright. Well. I spoke to the doctor and...it turns out we-”

“Oh no…” Ciel swallowed and flattened his smile because he finally put two and two together. “Wait…”

“We can’t-”

“Don’t even say it oh god no no I can just tell this is going to be bad!

“We can’t have-”

“NO! Shh, shut up!”

“...we can’t have sex for three weeks-”

“NO?! FUCK NO, WHAT?! HUH? NO-NO-NO! GOD, KILL ME I’D RATHER DIE, FUCK THAT! CALL THE DOCTOR, CALL HIM GET HIM ON THE PHONE. CALL THE WHITE HOUSE, FUCK THIS. SEBASTIAN ARE YOU LAUGHING RIGHT NOW? WIPE THAT FUCKING SMILE OFF OF YOUR FACE I’M SERIOUS! That’s it I’m calling the police-”

..

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comment for next week's episode


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

 

Soft blond hair wavering back and forth. Pale blue eyes honed in, hunting - hungry for his man. Heavy footsteps beating into the linoleum floors. Pretty lips pressed together. Cheeks stained red. An expression so breathtaking it was practically a work of art. A blushed face. A gorgeous face. The face of worry, of frustration, of heartache. The face of someone so eager to lay eyes on Ciel that he could feel his heart lodged right in his throat as if it could crawl up and out at any second.

The face of Alois Trancy, the one and only.

Tight black leather hugged the tiniest of waists, pants riding nice and low, a loose chain clinking against a slim thigh as the pace picked up. The soft creak of the fabric was in sync with the chant the male had going on in his head, Alois’ favorite four-letter word that was for sure.

‘Ciel, Ciel, Ciel’ The name is all that ran through his mind as he frantically sprinted, garnering many stares from each individual he passed due to his state of dress.

Or his state of undress, that is.

Cream-colored skin covered every expanding bump of rib, the small cage heaving in and out with every panicked breath. That torso was svelte and shirtless and screamed ‘freshly-fucked’, hickies galore and deep-red scratches up and down - the dog collar that choked his throat looking like it was ripped from the confines of a leash in a frenzy.

Ciel was more important than any lay, after all.

Alois ran through the maze of hallways and tore at the leather around his neck, the beauty of a boy gritting his teeth when he finally yanked it off and threw it to the side. His lashes were long and he blinked and he licked his lips - and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. When he saw _him_.

When he laid eyes on the enormous animal who hurt Ciel - also known as Sebastian Michaelis.

“You. YOU! **YOU SON OF A BITCH**!” If Alois had ever screamed anything as loud it wouldn’t have held a candle to the way he let out this particular warcry, his face now enraged and his body suddenly taking off and heading right towards the man twice his size.

Sebastian had a hand running through his hair as he had just closed the door to Ciel’s room, still disheveled in his white undershirt and black sweats, face tired from the events that had transpired, eyes rolling up to the sound of boots clomping closer and closer.

Barely any time to react before he was violently pushed and shoved right up against the wall.

“STUPID FUCKING DOG.” Alois spared no time and clenched his right hand into a tight fist, lifting it up high and swinging it as hard as he could.

The thud of knuckles-on-jaw made both grunt in response, and Sebastian dodged the next one, and the one after that, grabbing the thin wrist before it could come back for a fourth.

“Rgh, fuck. Calm down, Alois.”

“FUCK YOU DON’T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!” The blond was frantic and jerked his arm free, knowing all too well that Sebastian granted him that privilege. It pissed him off even more, so he shoved the man hard once again and gave him a mean kick right in the leg for good measure.

“Hey what the FUCK. Ow, shit. Look.” Sebastian's punched cheek was red and his calm state only made him look like more of a man, not even tending to his beaten leg so he could look Alois right in the eye to try and reason with him.

“Alois, please, you-”

“You FUCKING hurt him! You filthy dog, you animal! I’LL KILL YOU.”

Sebastian jerked his head to the left and dodged another punch only to get a swift knee right to his abdomen. It caused him to double-over and when he did Alois sucker-punched him right in the nose, and that was about as far as it went until Sebastian finally put his foot down.

Talk about strength, Alois didn’t know quite what he was messing with. In a split second Sebastian stood tall, grabbing Alois by each narrow shoulder, switching their positions as he pushed the blond right up against the wall.

“Fucking listen to me-”

“FUCK YOU! RGH, LET GO OF ME YOU-”

“NO. LISTEN. SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Sebastian was serious and downright scary, looming over the tiny thing like he could tear him to pieces in two seconds time. He stared down into those blue eyes and then to the snarling mouth, and the man snarled himself when he got a good look at just how fine Ciel’s ex-boyfriend truly was.

“Gross, you fucking giant. Stop looking at me like a piece of meat I’ll fucking murder your ass.”

“I wouldn’t eat you if I were starved and you were the last fucking bitch in existence.”

“GOOD. Fucking jackass, you better let go of me with your superhuman strength you fucking freakshow - I will scream. I’ll fucking scream so loud. I’ll scream so loud Ciel will never want to speak to you ever again-”

That did it. Just the name, the threat, the hypothetical situation in which Ciel could be out of Sebastian’s life - he instantly released him.

Alois licked his pretty lips and gave Sebastian a push for distance, absolutely despising how good he looked or how easily he was detained or how careful the brute was not to hurt him. Alois huffed and crossed his arms over his bare chest, eyeing Sebastian from head to toe before finding his voice once again.

“Mind explaining what you did to my best friend with your humongous ass?”

Sebastian ran a cool hand through his hair and sighed, looking all kinds of handsome when his expression shifted from angry to apologetic.

“I didn’t mean to. I hurt him when we did it-”

“Disgusting. He said you fucked him on your front lawn in the mud and rain. Fucking romantic. Pig. Ciel deserves better than that, he’s not one of your little boy-pussies that you can just pick out like puppies at a pet store.”

“That’s not what he is to me.”

“Right. Fucking mutant. As if anyone can take that shit you have flopping between your legs yet alone a virgin. I’ve had a million dicks in me and I would never get with some deformed fucking tripod like you. Man. You fucked up.”

“I know that.”

“You REALLY fucked up.”

“I KNOW.”

“Oh well look at you, Mr-know-it-all. Did you know Ciel was almost KILLED, huh? Did you know he’s sensitive and traumatized and trying to cope with all the shit that he’s been through?! Ciel isn’t just anyone you fucking dog. He’s special. He’s special to me and a lot of other people and you treated him like some fucking animal. Hey, fuckhead. Look at me when i speak to you.”

Sebastian’s eyes were on the door to Ciel’s room and the orbs slid back to Alois, the man choosing not to speak as he already felt weighed-down with guilt.

“You say you know so much - you know what I think? No - what I know. You want to KNOW what I fucking know, Sebastian?! Ciel is too good for you. Ciel is WAY out of your fucking league it’s laughable. You’re a joke. You don’t deserve him. He doesn’t need you.”

Sebastian swallowed and slowly shook his head from one side to the other, fists clenched at his sides because he couldn’t help it.

“You don’t know what he needs.”

“WHAT? Excuse me?!”

“I said…” Sebastian took two steps forward and backed Alois up into the wall, both staring each other down as their faces came within inches of one another. “You don’t. Know. What he needs.”

Alois breathed out because being that close to a man such as Sebastian could suck the air right out of anyone. His heart raced and his fists instantly tightened, and just as he was about to take some swings at the brute Sebastian grabbed each hand and practically crushed them so they couldn’t move.

“Ngh, fuck.”

“Look, I know you still have a thing for Ciel and I don’t blame you for it either - but it looks like I’m going to be here for a while so you better get used to me. You better get used to seeing me and hearing me and watching me with Ciel because from today on out I’m not leaving him.”

“Hah...I will kick you in that enormous dick of yours if you don’t let me go.”

“Go ahead. See what Ciel does to you if you do.”

“You threatening me?”

“Why - do you feel threatened?”

“I could destroy you so no, you ape. I hope you know Ciel doesn’t tolerate ANY guy laying his hands on me so you should really let go before I fucking end your little love-fest right this second.”

Sebastian straightened his back and released the hands, glaring at Alois’ hickey-stained chest like he had a million hands all over him a few minutes ago. Their eyes soon met once again and they stared at one another like they could break out into a fight at any given moment.

“Ciel must have his work cut out for him with the way you get around.”

Instead of being insulted Alois smiled and damn did he look good doing it, too. He brushed his hair back behind his ears with the smooth swipe of an index finger, licking his lips and letting a soft little breath of a laugh leave his throat.

“What can I say, I like the attention. And he only goes after the guys that almost break me, you know - like you did to him? He says they’re scum and they don’t deserve me and that they should have their dicks chopped off. You agree?”

“If the guys you pick up for a fuck are hurting you then yes - I agree. They should be locked up.”

“And what makes you any different?”

Sebastian leaned forward and looked at the blond right in the eyes, the bruise on his face already darkening, the look he gave almost making Alois weak in the knees.

“I’m not the monster that you think I am. I regret what I did, I felt sick seeing him like that. I only want what’s best for him and I understand I messed up.”

“Hah...right…”

“Hey. Listen.”

“What NOW?!”

“I’ve...I’ve got it real bad for Ciel, do you believe me?”

Alois pressed his lips together and froze when he felt the soft tap of a finger underneath his chin - Sebastian daring to lift the face just so he could get his point across.

“I asked you a question.”

And all hearing practically ceased functioning for the blond as his ears were on fire. His heart even more of a mess.

“D-don’t touch me!”

“Do you believe me?”

“I don’t know! Get your face away from me you ugly model faggot!”

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at the insult and tiredly sighed, removing his hand from the male and stepping back to give him some space.

“Is my ugly face distracting you?”

“YES, ugly-ugly! Gross homo!” Alois was shaking off the shame of getting all wrapped up in the piece of work that was Sebastian Michaelis, and he dusted the skin of his chest as if he was highly insulted.

“Go away! Dumb fucking ten-inch torpedo idiot. Stupid. Stop looking at me! Go get a photographer you fucking yuppie model fuck. Richie-rich ugly suit-wearer, touch me again and I’ll punch you in that ass-eating mouth! Yeah I bet you're just a champ at that! What?! NO! Ew don’t think about that no no. AGH!”

“Uh…” Sebastian was beyond confused and kind of looked around because he didn’t know what to do, borderline wanting to smile because the blond and Ciel shared almost the exact same vocabulary.

Alois’ bare back dragged from the wall to the door as he didn’t want to turn away from the guy, pointing at him like he knew a thing or two about being sucked in by the seduction of an excruciatingly handsome man.

“Shut up! Don’t think we’re friends now because you have some crush on Ciel I am WATCHING you. I’m listening you. I’m listening TO you I mean. I’m, I’m...STOP LOOKING AT ME!”

“Where am I supposed to look?!”

“Look over there!”

“What, where? Why?”

“THERE! Look down the hall when I talk to you! Your dumb mutant face is pissing me off!”

Sebastian looked away and crossed his arms all tall and enormous, body built to look fine doing any damn thing.

“Rgh! You’re so ugly! I hate you oh my god. How are you doing that?! Stop being a faggy model for two seconds! Slouch! Sit on the floor, cover your dumb face!”

“Cover WHAT? I can’t just...no, I’m just standing here?”

“FINE!” Alois pointed more furiously and jumped in place, his leather pants creaking as his boots stomped all over the place. “FINE, FINE! I will ALLOW you to try and make Ciel happy but if you hurt him EVER AGAIN I will mutilate that dumb face of yours and chop off your dick and sell it on the black market. I will do that, that’s something I would TOTALLY do. Just watch. Ugly.”

“That’s...a bit excessive.”

“So is your COCK. Now leave me and Ciel alone!”

“That’s not happening.”

“Ew! Stop walking towards me! Go away!”

“Can you lower your voice? I’m going into the room with you so if my disgusting aura bothers you then hurry up and open the door.”

“Pft, aura. Stupid dirty hippie. Go AWAY!”

“You go away!”

“YOU!”

“ _BOTH OF YOU MORONS GET IN HERE_!” Ciel’s muffled voice from inside the room shut the bickering right up, both Alois and Sebastian choosing to finally open the door instead of argue.

..

“Ciel!” Alois rudely shoved past Sebastian and ran right towards the hospital bed, jumping on top of it and straddling Ciel and having his hands on him in an instant.

“Oh god, oh no! Are you okay?! I was so worried!” The blond was genuinely concerned as he swiped Ciel’s hair back and leaned down to give him a hug. The hug was frantic and Alois pulled back to meet both of Ciel’s eyes - and with a look like that he couldn’t help but start kissing him all over.

Ciel smiled and laughed as his forehead and cheeks and nose were smooched by the soft lips of a worried Alois, and he pressed his palms into the blond’s bare chest to give him a little push.

“Baby, baby…” Ciel closed his damaged eye as he took a good look at Alois, and he swallowed and instantly sat up despite all the pain he was in.

“What the FUCK IS THAT? WHO HURT YOU?! WHERE WERE YOU?”

Alois sat back on Ciel’s thighs and frowned because he didn’t like being held back like that, the leather of his pants tight on his stems as he widened his legs a bit more.

“I told you I was with some guys when you called. I left them and rushed over, I was in the middle of something.”

“In the middle of WHAT, two dicks?!”

“Well, four, but who’s counting.”

Ciel snarled, his handsome face twisted with anger until Alois grabbed him by his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together.

“Stop being so angry, Ciel-”

“Fucking shit, what is that? What is this, huh?” Ciel’s hands were warm as they slid down the thin torso, thumbs pushing up into the dark welts on Alois’ belly.

“Ngh, ouch. It’s nothing. At least I didn’t get fucked into hospitalization like you did.”

“Shut up. It’s freezing outside and you ran down here in just leather pants are you kidding me?”

“You got fucked in the RAIN by some ANIMAL, I wouldn’t talk!”

Speaking of the aforementioned animal, the soft click of the door closing shut had both males turning towards an approaching Sebastian.

Alois looked back down to Ciel and saw his face light up just at the sight of the man, forcing his friend’s face to meet his eyes instead.

“You shouldn’t have done it that rough, Ciel.”

Ciel jerked out of the hold just as Sebastian approached, his tall form looming over the two before sitting down on a chair right next to the bed. Ciel smiled and removed a hand from Alois’ chest to reach out for the man, opening and closing his palm until Sebastian grabbed it and laced their digits.

“But I like it rough, don’t I baby?”

Alois audibly growled and pointed at Sebastian, despising how composed he was.

“Don’t answer that you heathen!”

"If Ciel asks me a question I'm going to answer it. I don't take orders from you." Sebastian eyed Alois’ body as it was still right on top of Ciel, the jealousy within him only tripling in severity as he answered.

“And yes – he likes it rough, not that you’d know anything about that.”

Alois fumed.

“You’re right, I was too busy getting thoroughly fucked by him HUNDREDS OF TIMES to care! Not that YOU’D know anything about THAT.”

“It’s only a matter of time.”

“PLEASE! Like anyone could ever control your behemoth ass!”

“Ciel can control me as he pleases.”

“He couldn’t control you while you were pounding his ass in the fucking middle of a thunderstorm! Take some notes from him and fuck like a REAL man instead of some sick fucking sideshow FREAK-”

“ALOIS, hey. Stop it - both of you.” Ciel leaned back onto the headboard and sighed, his flimsy hospital gown falling over his scarred collar as he reprimanded the two. “I don’t need you two fighting while I’m in so much pain.”

“Yeah, get the fuck off of him, he shouldn’t have to have some jealous little twink riding him when he’s trying to rest.”

“EXCUSE ME?!”

“Baby, don’t call him that - apologize.”

Sebastian’s mouth slowly lifted up into a smirk and he looked at the blond right in the eyes and lifted Ciel’s hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss on the knuckles before speaking.

“I’m sorry, Alois.”

The blond was livid and pressed his pretty lips together because he knew the apology was bullshit, Sebastian parading his affection for Ciel like it was his birthright.

Ciel looked to Alois and then to Sebastian, and the tension between the two was so potent he used his free hand to grab the blond by his soft jaw.

“Baby, Sebastian and I were just going to sleep so maybe you should go?”

Just the sound of that smooth voice had Alois’ eyes locked right on to Ciel, his expression confused as he had just arrived.

“What, no! You’re hurt, I don’t want to leave!”

“I told you not to come but you got all crazy and hung up on me. They have me on painkillers and I’ll be here until morning and I’m...ngh, fuck I’m so sleepy. Baby, please?” Ciel leaned forward and gave a soft tap onto the side of Alois’ mouth, causing the blond to blush right up.

And Sebastian to stare daggers into that flustered baby-face.

“N-no, I want to stay with you! I’ll sleep with you, why don’t you send your fucking dog home instead? He’ll probably try to hurt you the second you knock out!”

Sebastian stood up all of a sudden and completely towered over Alois, the blond flinching as he darted his eyes up towards the brute of a man.

“I would NEVER hurt Ciel so get it fucking straight.”

“Hah...Ciel tell him to heel he’s about to take a swing at me look at him!”

“You punched me in the face repeatedly and kneed me in the stomach you little shit.”

Ciel’s eye widened when he could finally take a look at the punched-side of Sebastian’s face, and he tugged on the man’s hand to shake his attention away from Alois.

“What the fuck did you two do out there?! Your cheek is bruised, come here oh god. Tch, Alois what the fuck?!”

The blond growled as he watched Ciel pull Sebastian down to dote on him, hands threading through his hair as he whispered ‘are you okay’ repeatedly. Alois rolled his eyes and huffed, and he finally climbed up and off of the bed the second Ciel started getting all sweet on Sebastian.

“Baby, does it hurt?”

“It doesn’t hurt. Lie down.”

“But it’s bruised. You poor thing, I’m sorry - I didn’t think he’d hit you.”

“It’s nothing.”

“How’s your stomach? Take off your shirt, let me see.”

“Ciel, stop acting so cute it’s driving me crazy. You need to rest.”

“Only if you stay here with me.”

“I’m not leaving-”

“GROSS. GROSS, GROSS, GROSS!” Alois interrupted the two and threw his thin arms up into the air like he had lost all hope, stomping towards the door as he huffed. “MAKES ME SICK. I’LL CALL YOU IN THE MORNING IF THAT DISGUSTING RABID BITCH OF YOURS DOESN’T RIP YOU IN TWO WHILE YOU SLEEP.”

Before Ciel could even reply the blond had bolted out of the door and made sure to slam it shut as loud as possible, the silence of the room interrupted when Sebastian spoke.

“...I think he might be upset.”

Ciel burst out into laughter and shuffled to the side, pulling Sebastian down so he could rest right next to him. The male bit his lip and smiled as the man wrapped an arm around his waist, and they stared at one another and shared a soft kiss, and then another and another.

“He'll be fine. Mm, it’s cold.”

“Come here.” Sebastian nuzzled into Ciel’s cool cheek and brought him close, hugging him and protecting him and warming him right up. They both closed their eyes as their legs laced, and the two finally succumbed to the pulls of sleep in no time at all.

..  
  
A warm hand ventured under stiff sheets, under a thin white undershirt and over onto the hardened surface of tight, tight muscles. The flesh was rubbed so slowly it was practically groped, and a soft hum played past parted lips when the abdomen was kissed.

Sebastian’s fine face was turned onto the pillow, his hair finally dry and messy and dark over the white fabric it sank into. His eyes were closed as he slept, but they soon opened the second he felt his navel being slowly smothered by a heated tongue.

“Ciel…”

Sebastian smiled as sleepy as he was, reaching under the covers to massage the male’s shoulder to try and coerce him into a reply.

But Ciel only kept kissing, sliding his nose across the stomach and breathing in as deep as he could in between light pecks, still not saying a word as he was so enraptured by the muscles.

“Will you wake me up like this every morning?” Sebastian lifted the covers and pushed them to the side, revealing the heaven of Ciel’s handsome face rubbing all over his abdomen.

Ciel looked up to Sebastian with both eyes open, that smile on his face enough to make anyone’s heart pick up. His lips were flush and his hair messed from sleep, and the male kissed his way up the torso until their chests pressed together and their mouths aligned.

“I can think of a better way to wake you up every morning.”

Sebastian grabbed that small waist and playfully tackled Ciel onto his back, strong arms all a show as the morning light shone from the large hospital window.

“How do you feel?”

The two stared at one another and Ciel lifted his arms to lazily run his fingers through the man’s hair, keeping up that smile because just the sight of him made him happy.

“I’m not tired anymore, mm, but I still feel a lot of pain in my lower back. My body feels like one big bruise. Shit. Talk about bruised, Alois really got you on your cheek you poor baby…”

Sebastian frowned because he knew it was all his fault, swallowing back the anger he held for himself to kiss Ciel on the forehead instead.

“I’m so sorry…”

“Hey, stop saying that.”

“But I am, I feel terrible about it.”

“Can we stop talking about it, it’s nothing. It’s already morning, I’ll be released soon and everything will be fine alright? Plus - there’s more important things to talk about.”

Ciel pulled at the nape of Sebastian’s neck until their mouths hovered right on top of one another, and he spoke onto it instead of giving it a kiss.

“Does it feel weird when I talk on your mouth like this?" Ciel laughed, revealing his gorgeous smile for the millionth time when he felt the grip on his waist tighten.

“It makes me want to kiss you.”

"No. No kissing. Only talking."

"And what do you want to talk about in such a weird position?"

Ciel breathed out a laugh as they flirted, the vibrations of that deep voice on his lips making him crazy.

“Last night.”

They both stared at one another until Sebastian slowly licked his own bottom lip, wondering how long he could take the torture of not being able to kiss that tempting mouth.

"What about last night?"

"It was the best sex I've ever had in my life.”

"Me too." Sebastian was losing it, his heavy hand sliding down to Ciel’s thigh and slipping underneath the gown. The palm hitched the fabric up as it moved from hips to belly, smothering the warm skin as they kept all eye contact. “Can I kiss you?”

"Ngh, not yet."

"Please?"

"Sebastian, you have to wait three weeks until we can have sex again, can't you wait three minutes to kiss me?"

"I can’t–"

Ciel put light pressure against the pleading mouth, his top lip pushing in between Sebastian's and cutting him right off. Sebastian tilted his head and opened his mouth slightly, a surefire way to get Ciel’s tongue rolling in and out in no time at all.

The kiss was anything but rushed. Both took their time, closing their eyes and widening their jaws, deepening their hold on one another. Sebastian gently circled his tongue around Ciel's, loving the transition from rough top to smooth underside, the way he still smelled like soil, the way his middle trembled when he gave it a squeeze.

Ciel moaned at the action and gave a little whine, knowing all too well that sounds like that could drive the man to a point of insanity. Their tongues slipped all over the place and lips smacked just a bit harder, Ciel rolling his hips up so the hand on his belly could knock into the problem he had between his legs.

Sebastian's chest was rising and falling at a quickening pace as their innocent kiss turned into a full-blown makeout session, moving his hand away from Ciel completely as he finally pulled back.

“Ciel, we...we better stop this before-”

"Before what?" Ciel was red in the face and looked like a dream, licking his fine lips as he slid a hand right over the thickest dick he had ever laid eyes on. The thing was strained under Sebastian’s sweats and he gave it a slow stroke, the two unable to look away from one another in the heat of it all. “Before you get nice and hard for me? Too late.”

"Ciel. I…don't really think we should be doing this. You're still in pain – you need to rest." Sebastian let out a grunt and jerked his hips when he felt eager fingers move under the waistband of his pants, his demeanor shifting to that of a man who was in control.

"I said no." A firm hand stopped Ciel's, grabbing his digits and pushing them gently to the side. "I'm not going to go through this again, do you understand me? I’m not going to have YOU go through this again. We need to wait.”

Ciel's eyebrows knitted in anger and he felt stupid and insulted and embarrassed for being so sternly rejected. The male removed his body from Sebastian’s and shifted to the side, crossing his arms and breaking their eye contact as he spoke.

“Get out.”

"...what?"

Weak kicks were made onto Sebastian's legs and he was rudely nudged off the bed when Ciel gave him one rough push on his shoulder.

“I said get out! Get the fuck out of here – leave!"

“You can’t be serious, hold on-”

“No! Fuck off already!”

Sebastian got back on the bed knee by knee without permission, straddling the male and placing his palms flat against the headboard like he meant business. Ciel was on his back, staring up at him with a snarl as he soaked in all those handsome features. It only pissed him off even more and he clenched his teeth when that deep voice started talking all types of sweet.

"I'm not going anywhere, so calm down. You need to rest, I’m worried sick about what I did to you."

"Fuck off."

"I’m staying so get used to me."

“I said FUCK. OFF! You don't have to stay here while I get fixed you know. Don't worry, I'll still let you fuck me in three weeks."

The morning sun shone through the small window and illuminated both of their bodies - a smaller Ciel looking inferior to the large torso that loomed over him. Confusion twisted Sebastian's brows and he cupped one of Ciel's heated cheeks, continuing to brace his long body with his other hand.

“Ciel…” Sebastian stared at him, his black strands of hair falling and wavering back and forth before he spoke. "You honestly believe after everything I've said that all I want to do is have sex with you? Haven't I expressed more to you than that?"

"Oh sorry, I'm not even good for a fuck anymore so why don't you just leave?"

“Are you even listening to what I’m saying?”

“YEAH I heard you rejecting me because I’m all disgusting and used now!” Ciel slapped the hand away.

“That’s not what you are and that’s not why I said no. I want you to heal, I put you in the fucking hospital and it makes me mad that-”

“What that you can’t FUCK ME for three weeks?!”

"That's not all I want from you! Try LISTENING to me for a change!"

“I AM listening! I’m all fucking ears! I know the rest of me is fucking broken but I can still HEAR, Sebastian!”

“Good, then act like it! I just said that wasn’t all I wanted from you - you get it, right?”

The room was silent as Ciel peered up and Sebastian looked straight down, the tension thick and the mood as serious as ever. Ciel rolled his orbs to the side and blinked before staring back up to the man, folding his arms across his chest to show his attitude.

“What the fuck do you want from me then?”

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

“Yes, because apparently I’m not only unfuckable but I’m a moron as well!”

“Can you STOP degrading yourself like that?!”

“NO! I LIKE IT so fuck you!”

“Fine. Look, you want me to spell it out for you I’ll spell it out for you.” Sebastian placed his own hand on his chest as he spoke nice and low and slow so he could really get through to a stubborn Ciel.

"I, Sebastian Michaelis…”

Ciel nearly died. The mood had suddenly shifted and his heart felt like it was thumping way too fast, and when Sebastian moved the hand from his chest to Ciel’s he just knew he could feel that thing beating like crazy.

“Want you, Ciel Phantomhive…”

“Oh my god.”

“To be my-”

“Ohhh my god oh my godddd.” Ciel blushed it up like crazy and couldn’t help but ruin the mood by convulsing and laughing and hiding his face with his hands, his legs kicking all over the place because he had never felt so overwhelmingly embarrassed.

Sebastian savored every second of it, licking his lips and smiling himself because he had never seen Ciel like this and it was beyond amazing. He leaned way down and kissed the hands that covered the male’s entire face, lips soon pushing onto Ciel’s temple and then right into his ear for a sweet, sweet whisper.

“ _I want you to be my boyfriend, Ciel_.”

“AGH! Haha oh god!” Ciel erupted into hysterics and pushed the mouth away from his ear in a frenzy, shoving Sebastian’s chest and shaking his head no, hands covering both of his own eyes as he tried not to die from happiness.

“No?” Sebastian gently grabbed a wrist and tugged it as he spoke like he was hurt, getting real gentle and way too handsome for the melting puddle of goo beneath him. “So you _don’t_ want me to be your boyfriend-”

“Oh SHUT UP! STUPID! Stop saying words!”

“Then say yes.”

“You keep talking!”

“You keep avoiding the question.”

They were both smiling it up like crazy and Ciel breathed out a little laugh, removing his hands from his face and grabbing Sebastian by the back of his neck. He yanked him down with all the strength he had, and they messed the sheets as their bodies rolled, Ciel pressing the man into the mattress.

“You think you’re so smooth, don’t you?”

Sebastian was unreal the way he looked, head pushed into the pillow and hair a mess, mouth still set to a smile because Ciel did it for him that was for sure.

“Go out with me.”

What a coincidence, Sebastian did it for Ciel too.

“Hah, you’re too persistent, baby.”

“Am I?”

“You are. Why is that?”

“Because I’ll do anything for us to be together.”

Ciel swallowed and nearly died when Sebastian started running his fingers through his hair, his insides all twisted and their eyes all over each other, voice soft as he responded.

“I’m not the easiest person to be with, Sebastian…”

“I don't care.”

“I get angry easily.”

“I know.”

“I have a fucked past.”

“And I want to be part of your future.”

“I only have one eye.”

“I know, I can’t stop looking at it, it’s beautiful.”

Ciel smiled.

“I eat like a family of four. Five. Six.”

“Let’s make it seven.”

“I’m always hungry I’m not even joking everyone hates me for it. I’m on the black list for every buffet in town.”

“We’ll go to another town. I’ll feed you as many times as you want.”

“I can think of something I want to be fed, actually.”

“How about you answer me first?”

Sebastian licked his lips and slid his fingers from Ciel’s hair to his jaw, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss right on that flawless mouth. It barely took a second until they were at it again, breathing all over the place as their tongues dipped in and out.

Ciel was still in pain but the medicine he was being fed was better than any pill he could swallow, moaning when Sebastian grabbed his hand to lace their fingers together. That did it, that was it - and Ciel kissed his way out of the mouth to whisper right onto it.

“Yes”

Sebastian wanted to taste those lips and feel that tongue, and when he heard the words he had been dying to hear he wanted to make sure it wasn’t all just a dream.

“Yes what - tell me what you want.”

“I want to be with you, ngh - I want us to be a couple. I want to be your boyfriend, I want you to be mine.” Ciel was as serious as could be this time, teeth clenching when hands suddenly grabbed him by the waist, breathing out as he was forced to roll right on top of Sebastian.

“Now that you’re mine I have something to tell you.” Sebastian slid his hands lower and lower until they passed the swell of Ciel’s ass, grabbing at the gown and slipping his large palms onto smooth, smooth skin.

Their chests pressed together and Ciel trembled at the way Sebastian started massaging the flesh, eyes never looking away as he tried to remain calm.

“What...what is it?”

“I can’t get enough of you.”

“Ngh, god.” Ciel spread his legs and straddled the man even though it pained him to do so, too caught up in the moment and too desperate to care - too under the influence of a needy Sebastian to ever even question it.

Their hips slowly rocked into one another and their lips soon locked, Ciel’s gown getting lifted past his abdomen and then his chest, until it was just plucked right off of him and thrown to the side.

They were making out just as the gown fell to the floor, but the second Sebastian saw Ciel completely nude he pulled back and swallowed because he could barely take the sight.

“Shit. This is bad.”

Ciel pushed his hips up into the man and hissed, his uncovered dick slowly pressing into the pushed-up tent in Sebastian’s pants. They got shoved together and Ciel soon slid a hand to the waistband of the sweats, his digits tucking underneath the cloth to feel coarse hair and hardened flesh.

“Ciel...wait.”

Ciel grabbed the base as he left the thing confined, grinding over the length of it and letting his eyes drift up to the ceiling because something that stiff could only constitute looking up to the heavens.

Sebastian breathed out and tongued the inside of his cheek as he checked Ciel out, that fine body and finer face, the way he moved, the way he handled him. It was all too much yet it wasn’t enough at the same time, and without thinking he licked his lips and spoke out a demand.

“Take it out.”

Ciel’s eyes first rolled down and then his head tilted low, squeezing the fat base and having a hard time trying to control his frustrations as it was.

“I can still feel you inside of me from last night, you know.”

“Take it out.”

“And there’s no way in hell I’m going three weeks without touching you.”

“Ciel, take it out.”

“What’s going to happen when I take it out?”

“I want you to find out for yourself.”

“If I take it out - can I suck it?”

“You can do whatever you want with it.”

“Can I lick it all over?”

“Please”

Ciel’s hand slid lower, gliding slow across the length until his fingers knocked into the pierced underside. Man was Ciel crazy for that thing, rolling his tongue around in his mouth as he started massaging it with his digit, body screaming for some well-needed attention.

“Can I stick it inside me?”

“I’m...we’re not supposed to.”

“That’s not what I asked. You can be gentle with me - can’t you?”

Sebastian grabbed the hand that was stuffed into his pants and yanked it back out, pulling Ciel down and forcing his body to roll to the side. Ciel’s shoulders pressed into the mattress and Sebastian got between his parting legs the very next second, big hands on heated inner-thighs, voice low and deep and dirty.

“Is that what you want - for me to fuck you gently?”

“Ngh, I’ll take what I can get.”

Sebastian wasn’t thinking clearly as Ciel had clouded every ounce of morality, their bodies too hungry for one another and their minds too lost in the afterglow of making their relationship official.

Ciel bit his bottom lip when he saw Sebastian’s hands move to the hem of those sweats, pulling them lower and lower until that enormous thing stuck right out.

“Hah, oh god. I can come just by looking at it.”

Sebastian said nothing and instead gave himself a few pumps, his big hands easily clenching his bigger dick, eyes staring right at Ciel as his tip was dripping all over the place.

“B-baby, wow. Augh, fuck me - stick it in slow.”

Sebastian nearly came at the orders, precum messy as it fell from the metal hoop and down onto Ciel’s belly, flush tip just dying to be pushed inside of something nice and tight and tense.

“Put it in, god, put it in me.” Ciel whined he was that desperate and that in awe of the man before him, head sinking deep into the sheets when he felt his thighs get parted by a gentle push of Sebastian’s free hand.

Ciel held his breath.

*knock knock*

...and immediately released it.

Two light taps of the door were heard and it immediately swung open, startling the couple within. Sebastian was instantly, almost comically, on his back and immediately lifted his pants up, ripped at the sheets, and covered Ciel.

Ciel fumed as he was being tucked in like a burrito, the moment ruined as he saw all that worry and doting and rational-decision-making seep right back into Sebastian. The male clicked his tongue and darted his head towards the door, now fully covered up to his neck with those itchy hospital sheets.

“Ever heard of knocking and WAITING FOR PERMISSION BEFORE OPENING THE DOOR?! I was trying to have sex with my boyfriend here!”

“Shh, Ciel what the fuck. Oh god.”

“Ohhh, I see, I see.” Doctor Scott left the door slightly ajar behind him and walked up to the bed, pushing his glasses up before getting a good look at the two.

“So this guy is your boyfriend now, Ciel?! That sure didn’t take long!”

“That’s RIGHT he IS. And he was just going to pound me into another realm of existence until YOU showed up!”

Sebastian placed his entire hand over Ciel's face and pressed his palm into his nose as he pushed him away, embarrassed as ever. "Can you shut up?!”

“Sebastian my boy! We wouldn’t want Ciel getting lost in some other, how do you say, alternate universe now would we?!”

“I would never want that, no.” Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel’s mouth as the male sat up, the sheets pooling down to his nude hips before he started building a fort against Ciel’s body with the pillows.

Both the doctor and Ciel watched Sebastian act like some frenzied dork, Ciel rolling his eyes when a pillow was placed right over his chest.

“The doctor has seen my titties, Sebastian. He looked into my anus, you’re like totally overreacting.”

“Don’t say that word.”

“What, anus?”

“No, the other one.”

“Titties?!”

“Yes”

“Haha WHAT?! You’re so weird oh my god, get away! Dumbass!” Ciel shoved the pillows away and threw the sheet off, pointing to the gown on the floor as his nudity had Sebastian going into some over-protective beast-mode. “Scotty get me that gown, yeah?”

“I’LL get it.” Sebastian got off the bed and snatched the thing up, shooting the doctor a rude glare for no apparent reason before getting back to Ciel.

“Arms up.”

“Give me that!” Ciel snatched the thing and placed it over his head, rolling his eyes a second time when Sebastian stood in front of him to fix his hair.

“Can you stop primping me! Sit down you over-excited horse!”

“Okay, alright.” Sebastian leaned down to give Ciel a quick kiss on the mouth, and he soon sat down right on the edge of the bed next to Ciel. The man stared at the doctor and then looked to Ciel, and he lifted a brow in confusion before speaking.

“...what?”

“My goodness! That was like watching a Broadway show! Sebastian, you huge goose! Please give Ciel some space so he can properly breathe!”

“You are so embarrassing oh my god.” Ciel chimed in and sighed, patting Sebastian on the knee and grabbing his hand to hold it.

“I was just...I mean I feel bad so I just...okay. Alright, I’m sorry. I apologize, doctor.”

“You should be sorry! I thought I told you no sex for three weeks. WEEKS not HOURS, Sebastian!”

“Yeaaah, Sebastian~” Ciel breathed out a laugh and squeezed the hand. “How dare you suggest we do it right here in the hospi-”

“WHAT?! I NEVER DID THAT, YOU DID! THAT WAS YOU!”

“Who, me?”

“Don’t even! Oh my god. Ciel this is so ridiculous I can’t even begin to-”

“Wow, please invite me to your wedding! You two are like a comedy duo I love it!” The doctor chuckled and held out a piece of paper for Ciel, Sebastian quickly grabbing it instead. "I just came here to give you the prescription and to see you off - you can officially go home!”

"Hell yes!" Ciel swung his feet to the floor and hissed as he stood, arching his back and looking up to the ceiling in pain. Sebastian immediately got up and grabbed his waist, sitting them back down onto the bed as careful as possible.

"How long will he be in pain for?"

"Ohh, I'd say a few days, five tops. He is a very resilient boy, Mr. Boyfriend! But not so resilient that you can go sticking your sausage into the bread just yet. You have to be patient, young man! Three weeks, remember!”

Ciel whined and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, upset and frustrated that his body was not cooperating.

“So we can leave after we pick up the meds? I want to go home already…”

“Yes, my boy, well - there is just one other thing before I go.” The physician turned his head towards the opened door and screamed. “NURSE! BRING IT IN!”

..

“Oh my god.” Sebastian almost died.

“Oh. My. GOD!” Ciel almost died - of happiness.

The nurse pushed past the door with a wheelchair in tow, and the closer it rolled the wider Ciel’s smile became.

“Aaaaaaaaa! Hahah! I get a wheelchair!”

Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief, heart sinking because he couldn’t take the severity of Ciel's condition.

"Are you serious? You're not serious, are you?" Sebastian watched as the nurse assisted Ciel into the chair, the male beaming like a kid in a candy store, practically squealing when he started to push himself around the room.

"Hey, Sebastian! Hey! Check this out, ah!" Ciel twirled in his seat, not really understanding the simple mechanics of the chair as he ruthlessly pushed himself across the slippery linoleum floors.

Sebastian flatly stared and shook his head, a quick hand running through his hair to try and calm himself.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Doctor Scott chuckled and happily watched Ciel make a fool of himself, looking back to the troubled man sitting on the bed.

“Looks like you put your boy in a wheelchair! That’s one for the books I say, haha! Come, nurse, let us leave these two lovebirds alone!” The physician shot Ciel a wink and smiled, shooing the nurse out of the room so he could follow suit. They soon exited and shut the door, leaving the couple inside to freely bicker without an audience.

"This is officially the worst day of my life."

Ciel zoomed by and slammed his feet on the ground, breaking right in front of Sebastian and pounding his hands on the armrests of the chair in excitement.

"You mean the BEST. DAY. EVER. Come on, baby, get on - ass, gas or grass no one rides for free HAHA!"

"No, I believe I got it right the first time."

"But babycakes you asked me to be your boyfriend and I said yes AND I acquired this lovely wheelchair right here?! Sounds like the best day to me!” Ciel dropped his smile until it fell into a frown, pouting as he looked right at his man. “Can I get a congratulatory kiss?"

"You want me to congratulate you for hurting you so bad that you need a wheelchair? No. Sorry."

"You didn't hurt me, I was already messed up. So kiss me or I'll get sad, Sebastian."

As if Sebastian even had a say in it after that. He got up and then leaned down, placing a hand on Ciel's hip as he gave him a wet kiss on the lips.

“I'm sorry for this, you know."

“Mm, you can make it up to me?”

“I’ll do anything.”

“Anything-anything?”

“Name it.”

Ciel instantly spoke like he already had it in his mind, unsure of how Sebastian would answer.

"I want to stay at your place until I'm better."

“No. Definitely not. There's no way in hell." Sebastian answered just as fast.

"What? Why the fuck not?!”

"I just can't."

"BULLshit, you did this to me! How can you say that?!”

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair in frustration and stared at Ciel as he straightened up, swallowing because it was so hard saying no to him.

“I get stupid when I’m around you. I do everything you say without even questioning it, either. I can’t believe I was seconds away from having sex with you again while you’re STILL in the hospital. I can't touch you for three weeks, and you'll be under my care for those three weeks? I'm dumb, you're smart. You’ll trick me the minute we get home I know you will. I just can’t risk hurting you again.”

“Uggghhh. Blegh. Shh, shut up. Look let’s make a deal. I won’t seduce you for those three weeks and you take care of me for those three weeks. Don’t you want to spend time with me?” Ciel flirted and bit his lips, getting all cute and innocent for the sake of the argument. “You do - don’t you? Baby?”

“Of course I do.” Sebastian reached out and ran a hand through Ciel’s hair as gentle as he could - until he yanked at it and tilted the male’s head back as far as it could go.

“Ngh! S-sebastian!”

Sebastian leaned down and sternly spoke, their eyes locked on to each other, their lips nice and close.

“But don’t fucking sweet-talk me like that. I know what you’re doing - I'm not _that_ stupid.”

“Augh, god. This is hot. Take off your pants.”

“CIEL - what the fuck did I just say?!”

“I mean! Uh...please have sex with me? NO WAIT! Don’t have sex with me is what I meant!”

"Which is it?"

"Yes, let's make sex. WAIT THIS IS A TEST I MEANT NO! UGH!"

“You’re hopeless.” Sebastian released the head of hair and kissed Ciel’s forehead, giving his cheek a soft caress as he sighed.

“Fine, we’ll work something out.”

“You’re the best! I’ll give you a blow when we get ho-”

“NO”

“Not even a little blow? A tiny little one? A mini-blow?”

Sebastian shook his head and got behind the male, his hands on the chair as he turned Ciel to face the door.

“Hopefully you’ll be too high to think about sex. Come on, let’s go get your drugs.”

"Ooo, drugs." Ciel smiled and leaned his head back into Sebastian's abdomen as he was being pushed out of the room, completely overjoyed that he’d be spending three whole weeks with his new boyfriend. "What's on the menu?"

"Lots and lots of percocet."

"Mm, my favorite!"

“What?”

“Nothing! YAH! Get us outta here, stallion! Homeward bound!”  
..

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment for weekly updates!


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

 

*knock, knock*

"Who's there?”

Morning sunlight barely shone through the single window of Ciel’s studio apartment, the rays hidden by thick black curtains, the area occupied by a single, lone visitor.

“Mm, Ciel? Baby…”

The voice was soft and lazy, a dainty palm slowly sliding up fine, fine flesh as the name was called out. Fingers rubbed over raised rib-bones for a scratch, the skin smooth and silky and stained with bites and bruises. The body itself was flawless as it reclined, fragile little waist and soft, svelte hips - the work of art sprawled out right on Ciel’s couch.

...and Ciel’s shirt draping right over the masterpiece’s face.

*knock, knock*

“Shh, baby, hold on.” The old t-shirt was plucked by two digits and slipped right off, revealing a pair of freshly-licked lips, and then flushed cheeks - followed by the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes that ever did exist.

Alois Trancy had been all caught up in one of his favorite pastimes, his slim stems hanging over the back of the couch as he peered towards the door. Those legs were bare and barely-covered, too - nothing but a pair of tiny black track shorts that revealed every inch of thigh imaginable.

The knocking only continued, and the male groaned and shifted, bare feet plopping down onto the floor as he finally stood.

“I’m coming, shh, stop.” Alois breathed out and tried to come down from the high of breathing in Ciel all night, his sleepy demeanor only adding to his attraction.

Blond hair lifted and was pulled back by the swipe of delicate fingers, the digits stuffed into the strands as he walked up to the door. The male smiled as he knew Ciel was on the other side, looking ten times cuter and a thousand more excited just because the visit was unexpected.

“Mngh, Ciel I’m-”

“It’s ME - now open up, moron.”

The smile dropped.

Alois instantly snarled and perked up and straightened those narrow shoulders, pretty eyebrows all mean on that prettier face, his free hand yanking the door knob because it couldn’t be opened any faster.

It flew on its hinges and Alois’ eyes couldn’t help but lock onto a sleeping Ciel first, only to dart right back up to the man of his nightmares.

"Well well well, Sebastian. It's gay o'clock…" Alois looked at his watch-less wrist and then back up at the enormity of that six-foot-five freak, "and you're right on time".

“Get the fuck out of the way.”

“And you brought me my sleeping beauty when I didn’t even ask. Thank you, dog. Leave now.”

The two stared each other down, Sebastian behind the wheelchair as he had a passed-out Ciel in tow. The man’s eyes only narrowed more and more as the orbs ran down Alois’ practically nude body, teeth gnashing as he seethed.

“Are you always prancing around his place like that? Do you know what fucking clothes are?”

“Clothes?” Alois ruffled his hair some more and then dropped his hand to his thin hip, tilting his head as if it was the first he heard of it. “What are clothes? Huh? Tell me more, Sebastian, wow - you’re so smart! What college did you go to again?”

“Fuck off. Move.”

“Ah, Fuck Off University, mhm. Where you majored in what - fashion? Oh I’m sorry I mean “clothes”, right?” It was Alois’ turn to do the checking-out this time, and he swallowed as he looked at the guy from head to toe, still dressed in his white undershirt and black sweats, hair all pushed back and messy, that model-face extra fine as it was completely enraged.

Sebastian was practically on fire he was just that heated, standing nice and tall and chin lifted, eyes right on Alois as he spoke through his teeth.

“You make me sick.”

Alois couldn’t help but smile, even daring to lift a palm to his mouth to cover a cute little laugh.

“What a lame thing to say! You make me SICK, nyah! Let’s get ready to rumble! Meet me under the maple tree after school HAHA! You’re such a loser!”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Oh no! Kill me? When?! With what, that gross dick of yours?!”

“My dick isn’t getting anywhere NEAR you, so keep dreaming.”

“PFT! KEEP DREAMING! HaHA! Eat your heart out! No wait, no wait I got a better one - we can do this the easy way, or the hard way! Hey! This town ain't big enough for the both of us, cowboy!”

Sebastian’s fingers clenched so tight around the chair handles that his knuckles turned white, the man not impressed whatsoever.

“Get the FUCK out of the way!”

Alois held the small swell of his bare stomach and continued laughing as he stepped aside, dropping his giggling and replacing it with a flinch when Sebastian passed by and jerked his face towards him.

“Ngh, get away from me!”

Sebastian huffed out laugh, smiling all handsome and turning the blond a million shades of red as he wheeled Ciel in.

“W-what the fuck are you doing here anyway? And WHY is he in a wheelchair?!”

“He can’t walk.”

“Maybe because you FUCKED HIM too hard!”

“I never said I didn’t.”

“Beast freak.” The blond snarled as he slammed the door behind him, immediately trotting up to Ciel and stopping the chair in the middle of the living area.

“Oh no…” Alois frowned and knelt down in front of Ciel, hands careful as they grabbed both of his wrists, giving them a delicate squeeze. His eyebrows slanted in concern and he leaned in to take a good look at him, hating seeing the male in such a state.

Ciel was always a sight for sore eyes, but the way his face looked so calm and the way his hair looked like it was combed, it had Alois peering right up to Sebastian.

“What’d you do, primp him while he was passed out?”

Sebastian looked right at him and honestly answered. “I did - what of it?”

“He doesn’t part his hair on that side because of his eye patch. But I guess he lost it when you fucked it right off of his face. Also why are you guys dressed like twins, fucking psycho.”

“I don’t even remember leaving, I was going crazy. He’s wearing my clothes, I wasn’t thinking about what I was grabbing I just got the first thing I saw.”

Alois rolled his pretty eyes and fixed Ciel’s hair, looking back down to the male when he released a sleepy huff.

Sebastian grit his teeth because Ciel was adorable and he wanted to touch him yet he was already being tended to, the man’s jealousy showing when he crossed his arms.

“Calm down you fucking tank, I’m just fixing his hair.” Alois spoke as he only had eyes for Ciel, smiling because that handsome face could make him melt any time of day.

“Well hurry UP. I have to put him to sleep before I leave.” Sebastian interrupted.

“Why, couldn’t handle him?”

“I could handle him just fine. He’s going to be staying with me for three weeks while he heals-”

“HA!” Alois stood and brushed his pale locks away from his face before looking all the way up to Sebastian. “How is he supposed to heal with YOUR wild ass there?!”

“He wanted it - I give him what he wants.”

“Yeah you’re REAL good at that aren’t you. If he’s staying with you then why is he here?”

“Why are YOU? Ciel mentioned you were probably here before he passed out, so I decided to drop him off while I fix up my place.”

Alois raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin like he knew something was up, his flush lips pressing together real quick before speaking.

“Fix your place up? What, you mean hide all the shit you don’t want Ciel to see?”

“Move so I can take him to bed.”

“Nah! I asked you a question you behemoth!”

Sebastian yanked Ciel’s chair to pull him away from Alois, leaning forward and looking like a possessive piece of work - staring straight daggers into the blond.

“We fucked inside and outside, we broke furniture - he clawed at the walls. I don’t want him waking up to the mess that caused this.”

“YOU’RE the mess that caused this!”

“Lower your fucking voice!”

“NO! YOU LEAVE ALREADY!”

“Maybe if your tiny, naked ass fucking MOVES I’ll leave sooner!”

“Ew! Don’t look at my ass you ugly fuck!”

Sebastian checked the slinky thing out from head to toe and met those blue eyes again, huffing as a jerk of a smile crept onto his lips.

“You call that an ass?”

The smile was instantly slapped right off by the furious palm of Alois Trancy.

“EXCUSE ME?!” The blond’s hand tingled as he smacked that handsome face harder than he could have ever imagined, wincing when he realized what he had done.

Sebastian jerked to the side and shut his eyes, dark hair draping over his cheek as the sting of the blow was much too much.

“U-um!” Alois swallowed as the man straightened up, daring to take a cautious step forward as concern washed over him. He lifted his thin arm and walked even closer, mindless as he reached out to Sebastian’s cheek.

“I didn’t mean to hit you that hard, fuck.” The blond’s thin digits lifted high until they softly pressed onto the skin, and Alois looked at the welt instead of Sebastian’s eyes.

“Shit, does it hurt?”

Sebastian tilted his head away from the touch and licked his lips, taking a step back as he looked down on those silky blond locks.

“Of course it does, idiot. But I deserved that.”

“Maybe...maybe not that hard.”

“You hit everyone who insults you or what?”

“Hell no! I don’t start shit with guys who can kill me, I’m not a fucking moron.”

“I’m twice your size - you don’t think I could kill you?”

Alois rolled his blue eyes and gave the guy another once-over, swallowing at his enormity and breathing out a little huff.

“No, I don’t think you could. You’re one of those stupid gentle-giants, I can tell with the way you treat Ciel. Well...when you’re not fucking him senseless in some backyard I guess.”

“It was the front yard. And I’m not a giant.”

“Uh, yes you are. Isn’t your dick like a foot long-”

“IT ISN’T.”

“Right. Well. Look. If you have to go “clean up your place” for hours and hours then leave me here with Ciel and go already.”

Sebastian pulled the chair back, rolling Ciel away from the blond so he could finally get to him. Without saying a word he leaned down and picked Ciel up, holding him like a baby as their chests met. Sebastian stood up straight and couldn’t help but give the male a soft kiss on his temple, jerking the body slightly as he spoke to Alois.

“I just want him to get some rest without any distractions, can I trust you to watch him while I’m away?”

“How are you picking him up like that?! Jesus fucking christ, he’s such a fatass and he’s like a doll in your arms.”

“He’s not fat, he’s small. He needs to eat more-”

“HAHAHHAHA!” Alois braced himself on the wheelchair, practically falling into it as he burst out into hysterics. “Eat more! Ciel?! HAGH-HA what the fuck! That’s ALL HE DOES!”

“Shh, can you shut up? You’ll wake him, idiot.”

“Eat more! MORE eats?!” The blond just couldn’t believe the words and plopped right down onto the wheelchair, holding his bare belly as he knocked his head back to laugh like crazy.

“It wouldn’t hurt if you ate more, too. You’re even tinier.”

“Pft! I eat! I don’t eat as much as that black hole you have there but I eat. You know he’s been banned from a bunch of restaurants in town, right?”

“Yes, he's proud of that.” Sebastian smiled and nearly died at how Ciel shifted in his arms, pressing his palms into the man’s chest and stuffing his nose into his throat. Ciel was warm and soft and sweet, the heaven of having their bodies together almost too much to take. “He warned me after I asked him out.”

“After WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?!” Alois turned all serious and watched the two cuddle, swallowing when Sebastian started giving Ciel gentle little kisses on his lips. It made his heart beat hard, and when that handsome face turned to look right at him he stilled right then and there.

“I told you I was serious about him. I meant it.”

“A-and what, you guys are like, together now?!”

“We are.”

“Like boyfriends?!”

“Yes”

“Like boyfriend-boyfriends?! Like til death do you part?!”

“I think that’s marriage-”

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?!” Alois was all over the place.

“I never-”

“MARRIAGE? Already oh my GOD!”

“Can you shut up?” Sebastian’s fine jaw lifted as Ciel fussed beneath it, letting out a soft groan at all the commotion. The man gave him another kiss on the temple and looked back to Alois, holding Ciel tighter because he just couldn’t help it.

“I haven’t asked him to marry me - not yet at least.”

That deep voice and that confident stare, the way Sebastian stood and spoke and the words he just said - Alois nearly swooned it was that bad. It was that serious.

The blond pressed his lips together and said nothing, the heart in his chest a complete mess at too many things to count. Just the presence of Sebastian in the same room was starting to mess him up, and he couldn’t help but think about handing Ciel over to someone that determined.

“He’d...he would never marry you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Stop saying that shit! You guys are too young and you barely know each other!”

“I never said this was happening any time soon, calm down.”

“But you WANT it to happen!”

Sebastian had a strong arm propping Ciel up as his other hand pressed against the male’s back, slowly sliding it up and down the spine as he spoke to Alois.

“I plan to make an honest man out of Ciel.”

The blond blushed in anger and frustration and unwanted attraction, absolutely hating that big son of a bitch and showing it when he suddenly stood and pointed to the bed all furious.

“Put him to sleep already and get out of here! Dog!”

“Oh, I’m a dog again?”

“You became a dog when you fucked my best friend in the yard and you’ll ALWAYS be a dog after that! Stop being some stupid handsome idiot fuckface-”

“I’m handsome now?”

“EW! FUCK NO!”

“That’s what you just said.”

“Did NOT! I would never call your ugly ass that, sick! Just hurry up! BYE! Go put him on the bed and leave so you can go hide away all your little boytoys or whatever!”

“Ciel’s the only person I’ve slept with in months.”

Alois crossed his thin arms over his bare chest and cocked up his chin, those pretty eyes narrowing because he didn’t believe a word of it.

“You had your dick in someone’s mouth in that alley at the convention center.”

“I-”

“And you went into a bathroom stall with some kid and pulled out that gross over-sized schlong of yours.”

“That’s-”

“And you had two naked guys in your kitchen screaming for you like a couple of fucking nancyboys.”

“Can you let me-”

“NO! You listen to me! You’ve already put Ciel in the hospital and I’m not going to risk you hurting him even more. If you’re serious about him you better put that dick away and stop showing it to everyone! You better tell him the truth about why those guys were there - you better not cheat on him because I will kill you before he ever even gets a chance.”

“I would never cheat on him. I’m not a cheater, I respect Ciel. I don’t want anyone but him.”

“Right” Alois huffed like he knew what he was doing, arms uncrossing so his hands could rest on those dainty hips. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Sebastian said nothing and instead rubbed Ciel’s back, turning to walk towards the bed because he didn’t want to argue. He kissed the male’s forehead when another breath groaned out of him, and when he reached the mattress the body carefully dipped down into it.

Ciel was a thing of beauty as he rested, hair combed and eyes closed, lips all flush and cheek pressed into the pillow. Sebastian had to have his hands on him of course, and the man sat on the bed next to his boy and grabbed one of his hands.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed the silent lips, giving the hand a soft squeeze before releasing it. He covered Ciel with a blanket and gave one of his cheeks a gentle brush with the backs of his knuckles, eyeing the peek of collar bone just beneath Ciel’s throat.

It was marked with a hickey so severe it could probably be seen a mile away, and Sebastian swallowed and lifted the shirt to cover it up. Guilt had already plagued him ever since they entered the hospital, the shame of hurting Ciel only causing the man to frown.

“Ugh, WILL YOU HURRY UP?! He’s not on his fucking deathbed you moron!”

The interruption had Sebastian releasing a sigh, and he leaned down to press a quick kiss on Ciel’s cheek before finally standing.

Alois rolled his eyes as the man approached him, and the two were now face to face just as Sebastian reached into his pocket.

“I’ll be here at eight. Here are his meds - make sure he only takes two at a time and only if he’s still in pain. Don’t give him more than that or he’ll be high for hours.”

“Ooo, what’d they give him?”

"You know on second thought I'm just going to leave four pills here and take the rest with me. This should be more than enough for the day.”

"What, you don't trust me?!”

“Aren’t you some pothead burnout?”

“YES - AND?!”

“Look, shut up. I don’t have time for this.” Sebastian walked passed Alois and to the small kitchenette, placing the four pills on the countertop by the stove. He turned around and headed towards the door, looking behind his shoulder to Alois before leaving.

“Ciel doesn’t have a phone so let him use yours to call me when he wakes. He probably won’t be happy.”

“Pft, I guarantee he won’t.”

“Thank you for watching over him.”

“Yeah, whatever, bye. Don’t hit the top of the door with your gargantuan head on the way out you freak.”

“I won’t, see you at eight.”

..

Pale blue eyes were on the door as it shut, and they immediately rolled to the other side of the room when a groan was heard.

Alois ran a hand through his soft head of hair as he approached Ciel, licking his lips and giving a little smile when he watched the covers start to move.

“Ciel, baby…” The blond’s voice was as cautious as his footsteps, careful when he approached the bed and sat right next to Ciel.

Alois could watch that face all day, and his hand moved without thinking, reaching out to cup Ciel’s cheek. It was warm and made his smile wider - right until his wrist was suddenly grabbed.

The blond’s heart nearly stopped as he was yanked way way down, his gasping mouth soon hovering right over Ciel’s. He watched the scarred orb open right up, and when he looked to the other he tried to form words but they just wouldn’t come.

“What the fuck are you doing here.” Ciel was awake in all his rude glory, still stronger than his slinky ex-boyfriend even in his weakened state. The hand around that tiny wrist only tightened, and Alois visibly swallowed because Ciel could handle him like that any day of the week.

“I...I’m supposed to watch over you.”

“Where’s Sebastian?”

“He-”

“WHY am I in my apartment?”

“Because-”

“WHERE is Sebastian?!”

“Ciel, calm down! Give me a chance to speak and I’ll tell you!” Alois pushed his knees up onto the mattress and straddled Ciel, messing the sheets and letting his thighs squeeze the male’s covered waist.

Ciel closed his marred orb and had his other all over the barely-clothed body before him, jerking his head to the side so their mouths weren’t so close.

“Get off of me, I just got out of the fucking hospital.”

“No”

“Alois-”

“No! Shut up, listen to me. You want answers, don’t you?”

Ciel released the wrist and snarled as he turned his head to look back to the blond, the pain in his lower-half being hidden by his anger.

“WHERE is Sebastian?!”

“He...he just left.”

“WHEN?”

“Like right this second!”

“WELL GO GET HIM!”

“Huh?!”

Ciel clenched his teeth like he couldn’t bear the way his body ached, toughing it out because he wanted his eyes on Sebastian that very second.

“Go GET him! NOW.”

Alois knew he meant business and looked from Ciel’s face to the ceiling, angry and upset and giving in because he could never say no to the one person who was his entire world.

“Ugh, fine! I’ll be right back.”

And just like that Alois was gone in a flash, climbing off of Ciel and darting towards the door, yanking it open only to run down the hall as fast as he could.

"HEY!" The blond was so thin his entire rib-cage was visible as he gasped out his breaths, screaming out when he saw Sebastian in the elevator just as it was closing.

Almost immediately an arm parted the heavy doors, causing them to retract back open. Sebastian stepped out almost in a panic, and when he saw Alois he ran right up to him.

“What, what is it?! Is Ciel okay?”

“Hah...no. He’s pissed off and he’s asking for you!”

Sebastian didn’t even let Alois finish before his enormous form started running back towards the apartment, his heavy feet thudding down the hall.

In no time at all the man pushed past the front door and darted his head towards the bed, running right up to Ciel as he sat up all crossed-armed and pissy.

“Ciel, are you-”

"You asshole! Why am I in my apartment?" Ciel’s heart sped just at the sight of Sebastian, but he hid his pining as much as his pain, choosing to get all yelly once again.

“I thought I was staying with you? Why am I here? Why is Alois here? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE?!”

Sebastian approached the bed and sat next to the distraught male, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. They stared at one another and Ciel tried to release the hold, only to get his digits held even tighter.

“You must be in pain. Do you want your meds before we talk? I left four pills in the kitchen by the stove, should I get them?”

“No! ANSWER ME!”

“You’re in pain.”

“I’m NOT.”

“You are, I can tell.”

“Fuck you! Acting like you give a shit when you just dump me here like fucking garbage! Getting rid of me already? That was fucking fast.”

“Huh?” Sebastian was genuinely confused at the accusation, and he momentarily slid his eyes to the side when the front door softly clicked shut. He knew Alois was now in the studio, not that it mattered, but it only made him more serious.

“Ciel, calm down so I can explain-”

“Nah! Fuck you! You were just going to leave me here and then fire me and then I was never going to see you again, right? You got your fuck in and you realized I’m damaged goods!”

Sebastian looked at Ciel like he was crazy, almost laughing because the accusations were just that insane. With a handsome smile on his face he used his free hand to swipe back some of Ciel’s hair, face serious as he tried to reason with that pout.

“I dropped you off so you could rest while I clean up my house. We kind of left it in ruins. You need to pack. You’ll be staying with me for a while - I figured I’d come get you around eight.”

Both of Ciel’s eyes got all squinty and suspicious, and he softly replied as he was starting to feel a bit dumb.

“So...you're not trying to get rid of me?"

"Why would I want to get rid of you? You're so level-headed and reasonable."

“That’s not funny. You’re not funny.”

“I thought it was funny.”

"It wasn't."

"Not even a little?"

“No! Shut up!” Ciel smacked that firm chest and breathed out when Sebastian moved forward, licking his lips because their attraction was just that severe.

“I’ll pick you up at eight. You need to rest, and you need to take your meds.”

“I need a kiss.”

“I’ll kiss you if you tell me you’ll be good and sleep.”

“No…” Ciel released the hand that was held and instead cupped both of the man’s cheeks, swallowing as their eyes never wandered even for a second. “You’ll kiss me because you’re my boyfriend and you’re obligated to keep me happy.”

“Are you unsatisfied?”

“I am.”

“Do I not do it for you?”

The look Sebastian gave could have made hearts stop all across the board, that low voice and those piercing eyes, those lips, his brows, his everything - Ciel didn’t even think of the pain with a man like that staring right at him.

“God damn…” Ciel whispered almost to himself as he checked his man out, slowly sliding his fingers into those dark locks. “You do it for me all right.”

Sebastian leaned his head back into the touch as the digits massaged his scalp, and he decided he needed his hands full of Ciel at that very moment.

Large palms were gentle as they pressed onto Ciel’s chest, gliding down low until they rested right over the male’s belly. Sebastian gave the thing a firm grope, and soon wrapped his arms around the waist to suddenly jerk him forward.

Ciel’s fingers threaded through Sebastian’s hair, their eyes both closed, and in an instant their lips were all over each other. They kissed like they couldn’t help it, tongues pushing in and out and heads tilting to the side, Ciel’s hands dropping from Sebastian’s hair to the hem of shirt.

Sebastian didn’t mind when Ciel shoved his hands underneath the cloth to feel him up, the way Ciel’s palms slid from tightened abdomen to broad shoulders something that made the man stiff between his legs.

“Um...a-HEM?!” Alois was leaning against the front door with his arms crossed as he watched the two make out, snarling in disgust as he happily interrupted the couple.

“Don’t you have things to DO, Sebastian?”

The blond’s voice had Sebastian kissing his way off of those perfect lips, only to have Ciel start making out with his throat when the man turned to face Alois.

“Can you...fuck. Can you give us some privacy?”

“HELL NO!” Alois was livid and it was all too justified, his bare feet stomping on the floor as he raged. “YOU WANT ME TO WATCH OVER HIM OR FUCKING LEAVE SO YOU CAN FUCK HIM INTO HOSPITALIZATION AGAIN?!”

Ciel opened his eyes and kissed the throat, his jaw, and then his lips one last time - licking Sebastian’s mouth only to have the man’s tongue shove right into his own.

Alois’ eyes opened wider and wider and he fumed, the sizzle of his step all too apparent as he stomped on over to the couple that couldn't stop sucking face.

“Both of you CUT IT OUT! FUCK! GET OVER IT!”

The blond broke the two up with just the pitch of his voice, the pair instantly separating and darting their heads towards Alois.

“God, Alois, chill!” Ciel’s lips were all red, as were his cheeks, breathing hard and trying to get his head out of the clouds. “He's leaving right now, give us a few minutes!”

Sebastian could see the heartache on Alois’ face and it made him swallow, the man all too perceptive when it came to reading others.

“He’s right, I have to go.” Sebastian stood and cleared his throat, leaning back down to give Ciel a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’ll be here at eight. Be good. Take your meds. Rest.”

“Tch…” Ciel hated the goodbye but loved the concern, childishly pouting because he didn’t want to be separated from the man. “Be here at six.”

“I said eight.”

“And I said SIX.”

Sebastian stood straight and looked at Alois only for a moment, sighing when he saw the blond trying to avert his reddened eyes. When he looked back to Ciel he nodded and gave in, not wanting to start yet another argument.

“Alright. Six it is. Be good.”

“Bye, baby.” Ciel smiled and gave a little wave, loving that he got what he wanted with practically no fight at all.

Sebastian smiled back and then turned to Alois, giving the blond a soft pinch on the arm as he passed.

“Thanks again.”

Alois blushed up and grabbed the skin that was pinched, only letting out a soft “stupid” as he watched the man see his way out.

..

“Thanks for the cockblock, Alois.” Ciel turned to the barely-dressed blond just as the door closed, rolling his eyes when he was completely ignored.

“Ugh, I’m in too much pain to deal with your attitude, baby. Come here.”

No reply.

“Alois, I’m sorry okay?! God, come here - please?” Ciel ripped the cover off of him and opened his legs, patting the empty space between them.

As if Alois could resist an invitation like that, the male attitude-walked to the bed and plopped down onto the mattress, his small shoulders thudding onto Ciel’s chest as he kept his arms crossed.

“You’re so cute when you’re pretending to be upset.”

“I AM upset.”

“Why?!”

“Because you and your new BOYFRIEND have caused me nothing but trouble!”

Ciel bent his knees so his feet could rest flat against the mattress, his hands stuffing into Alois’ hair to lazily comb it as he got all happy.

“So...he told you?”

“You’re like a giddy schoolgirl, I hope you realize.”

“SOOOOO, like, did he like...tell you junk and stuff about me?!!”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

Ciel breathed out a laugh and ran his fingers through the silky locks, smiling as he recollected the way Sebastian asked him out.

“He’s such a dork. He kept asking me and asking me, like I’d say no.”

“Yeah he’s real sweet the way he blasted through your asshole and landed you in the hospital.”

“Hey!”

“Ow! Don’t pull my hair you dickhole!”

“Stop talking shit for two seconds!”

Alois relaxed into Ciel’s chest and sighed, just happy to be with the male when he was in such a happy state.

“So. You never told me how it was, anyway.”

“Hm? How what was?”

“What do you THINK?”

“The sex?”

“No, the hospital food. Yes the sex you idiot! How was your first time?”

Ciel’s hands dropped, one lifting to swipe his own head of hair, his heart hammering so hard he didn’t even care if Alois could feel it.

“The way he moved his body, Alois. I mean it was...no one should be that skilled.”

"No way..."

"Way. And he just...snapped you know? Like once he got his hands on me he got really rough. He fucked me against a bookcase, and then on the bookcase when it fell to the floor, and then just on the floor, and then outside in the rain.”

"Shut up - lies."

"Truths. And he made me so fucking crazy. I never knew I could be handled like that. When we were outside and he was fucking me from behind...that’s when I lost it. Like...consciousness, Alois. His dick felt like it was growing inside of me and he kept slamming it in and touching me and, fuck. Fuck. He’s something else.”

Alois looked at the sheets as he listened, impressed and shocked and completely taken aback. The blond licked his lips and couldn’t even imagine that doting gentle dork getting all kinds of savage, but when he did he didn’t like how it made his heart jump.

“H-how did it even happen? You said on the phone that you met at work but you fucked in his house? Surprised you could hold out.”

"No, well we met at work and got all crazy and then we were fooling around in his car, and _then_ we went inside. We were about to fuck when we were...interr...upted." Ciel's eye moved from nowhere in particular to locking onto Alois’ neck as he recalled the sequence of events. "Oh my god I didn't tell you.”

"Tell me what?"

"Shit! I almost forgot! I met those two guys, those two naked squiggly-dicks we saw in the kitchen!"

"What?!” Alois immediately turned around, staring right at Ciel as he couldn’t believe it himself. “That’s kind of a big thing to leave out!”

"Oh my god...it completely slipped my mind. Apparently he invited them over so we could meet but forgot? They said that they were a couple, and that they were his friends or something."

"Bullshit, you believe that?"

“After seeing them and hearing them, I can safely say I don’t think Sebastian has EVER touched them. Ew. He could do way better than those weirdos. I mean it’s just…”

“It’s just what…”

"I just don't care anymore. Sebastian belongs to me now. Look how loyal he is, he wouldn't cheat on me, he’s all about me.”

"Pfft, man what happened to you..." Alois’ thin brows slanted in anger as he couldn’t control the emotions within him, getting kind of mean as he reprimanded his best friend. "You don't even know him that well. I mean he's going home for what, eight hours? It takes eight hours to clean a house? Sounds like something's up if you ask me."

"Please, Alois."

"What, I'm serious. He's probably going home to hide something from you. Or to fuck someone else. Maybe those two dudes, maybe women, who fucking knows." The blond hated the words that were fumbling out of his mouth, especially after Sebastian had treated him so kindly. Not only were they hurtful and mean but he didn’t believe them himself, going so far as to try and plant paranoia into Ciel’s already-fragile mind.

“...what? Alois, that’s low. Why would you even say that?”

"What, turning into a little bitch already? He’s a piece of shit.” Alois had no control, only the crushed look on Ciel’s face fueling him to dig himself into a deeper hole. “I’m glad you like getting fucked because you’re going to get repeatedly fucked over if you stay with h-”

“GET OUT.” Ciel had never once in the history of their relationship raised a hand to Alois, and he didn’t at this very moment either - but he sure did think about it. Instead his voice cracked and he snarled and clenched his teeth, anger building when Alois got right off the bed.

The blond stomped over to the closet and got dressed, wearing Ciel’s clothes and slipping on some shoes as he continued to yell.

“You're acting like a love-struck pussy and you guys BARELY started going out like what, five hours ago? Fucking grow up! Face it, you're only in love with his dick, you guys'll never last. I'll give you a week before you get hurt and you dump his ass."

Ciel felt like his heart was breaking just because he had never been so hurt by the male, and he dug his fingers into the sheets and gripped them as hard as he could.

“What - what the hell is WRONG with you?!”

“YOU PISS ME OFF! YOU’RE A FUCKING MORON. CAN’T YOU SEE HE’S PLAYING YOU?” Alois was in such a hurry he looked like a mess and acted like one too, putting the final nail in the coffin when he spat out the worst insult he could ever utter. “OF COURSE YOU CAN’T, WITH YOUR BLIND ASS. MAYBE IF YOU HAD TWO EYES YOU’D BE ABLE TO SEE ALL THE BULLSHIT!”

Ciel stood from the bed he was just that livid, body weak and pain coursing throughout his lower back - screaming just as loud as he was lost in all of his emotions.

“Yeah well at least if I get hurt I don't end up battered and bruised like some fucking little bitch on someone's doorstep!’

“Hah! REALLY?! You think you have the right to tell me that? YOU of all people? You’re the KING of being battered and bruised!”

“FUCK YOU. YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT.” Ciel was red in the face and tried to take a step forward only to stumble and fall back onto the bed, coughing out an angry grunt because he had never fought with Alois like this.

“GOOD. I don’t WANT to know! You can nurse your own problems, Ciel. I'm FUCKING out of here!”

"Fucking LEAVE then, try not to get your ass kicked on your way to the fucking parking lot while you’re at it!”

"I won't make any promises. I'm going to Claude's." Alois darted towards the door and opened it to exit the studio, slamming it back shut so hard that the windows rattled.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!" Ciel screamed and gripped onto the sheets beneath him, clenching his teeth and breathing so hard that he sucked back some saliva to continue cursing.

Silence suddenly enveloped the room and Ciel felt sick and hurt and pained all at the same time. Anger coursed through his veins and he put his head in his hands, only to straighten his back and scream because of the searing pain he felt.

Ciel had both eyes open, one dead orb and one working, one locking onto the wheelchair just as the marred eyelid closed. With a heavy heart and a clouded mind the male just didn’t want to stay in his room, and he decided that the chair would be his only way out.

No phone. No Alois. No Sebastian.

There were pained grunts and the sound of shuffling feet, and within a few minutes the male had carefully stumbled to the wheelchair and sat in it as slowly as he could. He was out of breath and out of luck, and in a moment of pain and panic Ciel tore at his shirt and ripped it right off of his body.

His nose buried into the white fabric and he screamed as loud as he could, the pale flesh of his back all bruised with bite-marks and hickeys, fingernail traces from the way Sebastian mauled him.

The screams turned to wails and the shirt was soon thrown to the side, Ciel suddenly recalling the pills that Sebastian had left him in the kitchen.

Ciel wanted to be numb and he wanted it now - so he wheeled himself towards the countertop and swiped all four of them. Without thinking his head dipped back and he popped them into his mouth, not realizing that the dosage was way too high, not caring even if he would have known anyway.

Everything was happening so fast and in no time at all Ciel decided it was time to leave the sanctity of his apartment. Knuckles were white as he clenched onto the wheels, no shirt and no shoes, no phone and no eye patch. No keys, no conscience, no sense of control.

Ciel’s hands were shaking he was just that upset, and without another thought he opened the door to his studio, wheeled himself out - and slammed it back shut. No set plan or destination - no way of knowing just how high he was about to become.

..

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos for blah blah because youre not a shithead mostly


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

 

With pills popped and pain emanating throughout his lower back, Ciel sped down the hallway of his apartment complex in the wheelchair he barely knew how to operate.

“I can’t BELIEVE him!” The two thin tires zoomed towards the elevator in a fury, and all of a sudden bare feet stomped hard onto the floor to prevent yet another accident.

“That little tiny shithead! He better not go see Claude or I’ll FLIP. I will FUCKING get him, telling me stupid, stupid RGH. THINGS.”

A balled-up fist smashed into the button for the elevator, and curses continued to mumble out of Ciel just as the doors opened. He wheeled himself inside as the conversation with himself continued, his head beginning to feel light due to all the meds.

_[ding]_

The wheelchair clattered as it burst out of the elevator, Ciel’s hickey-stained chest and throat and stomach put on display for all to see. The male’s dark hair whipped past his pale face, his scarred eye visible, his scarred collar even more so - the tires screeching to a halt when he realized he had gone out in public without his eye patch.

“FUCK my eye.” Ciel slapped a palm over his dead orb, clenching his teeth in agitation as the situation only grew worse.

As he was stressing, a couple of girls from the complex stopped in their tracks to ogle Ciel, his state of undress and overall good-looks sucking them in by the second. The wheelchair only added to their swooning concerns, but just as they were about to call out to him he took off once again.

“Hah, wow. That’s Ciel from the third floor I was telling you about.”

“You mean the guy who helped you carry your groceries last week?”

“AND totally flirted with me. He’s so....ugh, he’s so SO hot. I almost die every time he smiles at me.”

“Oh my god you didn’t tell me he was GORGEOUS. I mean he also looks insane, but-”

“Seriously. Dodged a bullet with that one.”

..

“ALOIS! BLA! BLAHLOIIIIIIIIS!!” Ciel was on the hunt by the time he had wheeled his way down a few blocks, screaming the name of his best friend as loud as his lungs could allow.

Ciel’s bruised torso heaved up and down and he flew down the sidewalk, dodging pedestrians and maneuvering his way through the bustling morning crowd. He had already made his way to the main street when he suddenly laid eye on a slender, slinky little thing.

A thin body came into view just as he blew through a corner, the ruffled head of blond hair bobbing in the distance making Ciel swallow dryly, the four pills he took mere moments ago starting to kick in - his heart a mess from all that unwanted exercise.

“ALOIS! HEY! ALOIS- FUCK!” The chair wobbled slightly as it was being recklessly driven closer and closer, and Ciel slammed his feet down on the pavement out of reflex just when he reached the male.

His body flew out of the chair, slammed face-first onto the cold concrete, and tumbled a few times as the loud crash of rubber and metal zoomed past his fallen body.

"Agh!" Alois jumped in shock as the chair smacked into his leg, bolting forward and grasping onto the spinning wheel to keep it from rolling into the street. After placing the wheelchair upright he got down on both knees next to his friend and shoved him on his bare shoulders.

"What the fuck is WRONG with you?" Alois flipped Ciel over and winced when he saw the bottom of his chin all scraped up and starting to bleed, the blond instantly forgetting about their fight when he saw the wound. "You know how absolutely insane you are?! Look at yourself it looks like you've escaped some serial killer's house or some shit! God! Are you okay?!”

"Nngg...man...my face." Ciel cupped his cut chin and hissed, pushing his messy locks of hair to the side as he sat up only to whine some more.

"Aghh my fucking back, my ass, my back! But also my ASS, OW OW-”

“Oh shut up that thing is so fat it’d break a ten-story fall.”

“WHAT?!”

“Nothing. Look, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Ss, get me my chair, yeah?"

“Rgh you’re so stupid!” Alois grunted and rolled his pretty eyes as he grabbed the chair, placing it in front of his mess of a friend. When he saw Ciel hold out his arms like a child who wanted to be carried he grit his teeth, unable to believe how needy Ciel could get.

Alois clenched onto both of Ciel’s wrists and pulled him up from the floor with all the strength he had, plopping him back down on the wheelchair without caution.

"Are you all good? Is the little princess all right, do you have everything you need?"

“Ouch, you could have been a bit more gentle. My ass, hey, did you remember about my ass?”

“Yeah I fucking remember Sebastian plowed right through it with his fucking tractor-cock. Idiot. How dare you follow me after all the shit you said!”

“REMEMBER MY ASS-”

“Shh! Shut the fuck up! You’re fucking…ugh...don’t tell me.” Alois lifted a brow and knew something was up the instant he noticed Ciel breathe out a little chuckle. Instead of arguing in the middle of the street where people were already starting to gather, the blond sighed for the millionth time and furiously grabbed the chair, wheeling Ciel into the nearest alley.

“Oh! Are we going on a trip?!”

“Ciel, listen to me.” The two were between a couple of large buildings not too far away from The Body Shoppe, the slew of college kids passing by still making the arguing pair stand out despite their seclusion. Alois looked around and knelt down so they could speak more privately, his pale-blue eyes and soft blond hair only radiating in the sunlight.

“You have to lower your voice. And...are you high?”

“BABY SEE THE THING IS-”

“No! Shh, shut up! I will leave right now if you scream another word! You look like complete shit! You have no shirt or shoes! Your body is fucking wrecked!”

Ciel crossed his arms as handsome as he was even with all those wounds, shutting his damaged orb and slowly blinking his other as the pain began to subside.

“How this?” The words were all whisper-whisper and super raspy as Ciel spoke, showing that smile that could make anyone’s heart race. “This good?”

Alois licked his lips when their eyes met, completely falling victim to the one and only charmer Ciel Phantomhive. The male swallowed and slowly nodded, glancing down to his friend’s shirtless torso only for a second because he couldn’t help it.

“Why did you follow me...and what did you take? Tch, your chin’s bleeding you know.”

“I’ll tell you, but I need a huge favor. Huge. My eye, I need an eye patch, there’s a pharmacy across the street can you buy me one?”

“Ugh, are you serious?”

“Please! I’ll die. Just one of those ugly white medical ones I don’t care. I don’t like it like this. And maybe a sweater it’s freezing out here?”

“IT’S WINTER. Fucking shithead! God you don’t even THINK do you?!”

“Shh, hey - inside voices remember?”

“Fuck you! STAY HERE. Don’t even think of leaving or I’ll call the cops on you.”

Ciel put his hands in the air and shook his head as if clean of all crime. “No, no, I don’t like cops! Go, hurry before the police come! I’ll wait here I promise!” He looked around all suspicious and lowered his hands. “I mean I LOVE COPS, HAHA. LOOK AT ME, COP-LOVER CIEL THEY CALLS ME.”

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking embarrassing. Shut up and don’t talk to anyone I’ll be RIGHT back.”

“Sure thing! I love authority and following rules! Wow, so much respect for the law, for all the laws in this city ever since laws were passed even!” Ciel cupped his mouth and toned his voice down, all sorts of serious. “Hurry UP before those fucking narcs get me, stupid!”

Alois stared blankly at his mess of a friend, wondering what it was about him that had women and men swooning at every chance meeting. Instead of speaking he just rolled his eyes, giving a loose wave of his hand as a goodbye.

Ciel smiled and reclined into the chair as Alois turned and started slow-jogging towards the pharmacy, his mind going nice and numb and more doped-up by the second.

..

It had seemed like an eternity but it was only a couple of minutes, Ciel unknowingly sliding lower and lower onto the chair until his knees practically hit the ground. He stared into the sky and smiled as he felt like he was melting, the chilled gust of wind that pushed his dark hair back doing nothing, the voice that called out to him suddenly making him chirp out a little groan.

“Hmmm. Hngh? Heh. Hehe.”

“CIEL. GET UP!”

“Wuh? Who...dads is that you?” Ciel tipped his head back to reveal his hickey-riddled throat, slow-laughing if it were possible, indecipherable sounds chuckling out of him.

“Yeah right if dad saw you he’d kick your ass now GET UP! IT’S ME - ALOIS. SIT STRAIGHT.”

“But...I’m gay? I think...maybe?”

“GET YOUR QUEER ASS UP, MORON.” Alois kicked the chair and rattled Ciel coherent, watching his friend’s fine middle tense as that body sat back into place.

“Did...is there patches? For my eyes? Both eyes?”

“HERE YOU FUCK - JUST ONE.”

A single packaged-patch slapped right into Ciel’s chest as rude as can be, but the male held it and looked up to Alois with his mouth open in shock like he had just received the best christmas present ever.

“Woaaah aw man! Just like I wanted! You’re...you angel. You’re my baby, baby, shh. Alois come, sit on my lap-”

“Fuck you! Give me that you fucking doped-up bag of shit.” Alois grabbed the patch and tore it open, tossing the trash to the side and slapping the thing onto Ciel’s face. It was medical-grade and white, and instead of the two silk strings that usually tied in the back there were four, flipping over each ear and pushing Ciel’s hair back behind his lobes.

“Ngh, these ones are dumb. Do I look dumb, am I ugly?”

Ciel was the furthest from it and no one could ever argue that, his good-looks something that made others stop and stare on a daily basis. Alois could remember when that face was more adolescent and more innocent, but Ciel aged all too well in his twenty-one years of life - so well that it could still render the blond speechless even to this day.

“Baby, are you hearing the things that I’m saying to you? The things that I’m saying AT you, at your face, to your eyes...hey, why are you looking at me like that? Tch, is it really that ugly?”

That dark hair all swept back, the scrape on his chin, his fine jaw, the way his Adam’s apple stuck out, that mouth - that smile. Alois got upset because of all of Ciel’s handsome features, and he looked away and crossed his arms so he wouldn’t fall victim to such attraction.

“Yes, it’s fucking ugly. Now don’t you have anything to say? Like WHY you followed me?”

“I followed you because...you said you were going to Claude’s. It made me mad. Real mad. REALLY REALLY-”

“Okay I get it!” Alois huffed and looked back to Ciel, telling him the truth because he was just as over the fight as his friend. “I’m not seeing him, I just said that to piss you off. And...about what I said, everything...I didn’t mean it alright. I’m sorry-AH!”

Ciel leaned forward and clawed at the thin waist before him, easily capturing the blond with one rough yank of his arm. Alois let a small laugh escape his lips as he was forced to sit on Ciel’s lap, the thud of their bodies colliding nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“Stupid!”

“Shh, look.”

“Nah, stop!”

“Alois” Ciel wrapped his arms around the blond and buried his face into the crook of Alois’ neck, hugging him tight as he spoke. “Don’t ever see that guy again, yeah?”

“Tch, stop smelling me- CIEL! Get off of me!”

“Get off of me~” Ciel mimicked in a soft, feminine tone as he breathed out a laugh into the throat, his mind buzzing but his thoughts on Claude clear as day.

“Promise me you’ll never see him again.”

“I wasn’t GOING to! I was on my way home, I have class soon and need to study, we can’t all be fucking geniuses like you. Don’t BITE me, OUCH!”

“I said promise-”

“I PROMISE OKAY?!”

“Mm, now tell me you love me.”

Alois nearly choked and pushed Ciel’s face away all rude, his cheeks blushed-up and gorgeous as he was hugged even tighter.

“Fuck OFF already! God did you take ALL of those pills? You’re so stupid! You get too clingy when you’re high! We’re in PUBLIC.”

“Hah, please. You’ve begged me to take you in public too many times to count-”

“THAT WAS DIFFERENT. Now get OFF!” Alois shoved his way to freedom, the flustered thing stumbling off of Ciel’s lap and running a hand through his hair for composure. The blond was as red as could be, and he licked his lips as he adjusted his clothes and stood before his injured friend.

“I have SCHOOL and you need to go back home! If your behemoth fucking boyfriend finds out what happened he’ll kill me. Shit. He’s going to flip when he sees your face, you fucking lunatic.”

“Nahh, she’ll be cool. I mean he. He’ll be cool. Why you leavin’ SO SOON?”

“Rgh I JUST TOLD YOU. Oh my god. And you better have your lurch-boyfriend take you to school tomorrow morning before you miss anymore. I’ll see you then at the usual spot, OKAY? AND GET A NEW PHONE."

Ciel smiled and nodded like he actually cared about what Alois was saying, lifting his right hand to point at his own cheek before speaking.

“Okay I see, I get it. Give me goodbye kiss for my ride home.”

“Fuck you I’m not kissing you! And are you ABSOLUTELY sure you’ll be able to get home?!”

“Why do you keep YELLING random WORDS?! Baby just kiss me goodbye like you always do before I GET mad. I mean get MAD! MAD SO MAD ARRGHH-”

“OKAY. SHUT UP! I swear you better wheel your ass straight home or else.” Alois leaned down to place a soft kiss on Ciel’s cheek, only to have the back of his neck roughly grasped and yank way down.

Ciel smooched right onto his friend’s mouth like he was a kid kissing a relative, and just as Alois started freaking out and trying to flail away the two were interrupted.

“Uh...Ciel?” A gruff voice barked out and the couple quickly disconnected their lips, both turning towards the voice like they were caught red handed.

Until Ciel saw who it was.

“OH MY GOD, BARD BABY! BARDBY!”

Bard wasn't amused at the nickname.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ON THIS DAY, IN THIS VERY ALLEY?! LOOKING TOWARDS ME, CIEL? PHANTOMHIVE!”

"You gotta be shitting me..." Alois whispered to himself and straightened his back, watching as the man approached them.

Bard had a cigarette in his mouth and a snarl on his lips, clad in a heavy military jacket and black jeans, black boots, a bad attitude. His blond hair was short but still managed to be messy, and his rough features exuded the type of alpha-male aura that had Alois checking him out from head to toe.

“What the fuck happened to you?”

"Bard, baby!" Ciel turned in his chair as his coworker approached, squealing with joy and extending both of his arms, opening and closing his palms in anticipation of the best burly hug he could fathom.

Bard swatted away the flailing hands and instead looked to Alois, the man’s eyes momentarily glancing down to that tiny frame before meeting his stare.

“What the fuck is up with him - and why were you two kissing in some alley?”

“U-um...I-”

"Bard! Bard! Hug me!" Ciel latched onto a beefy arm with both hands and tugged on it playfully, desperate for some affection from the brute. “Pay attention to meee! Hey! HEY! ME! LOOK AT ME!”

Bard finally turned to Ciel and noticed his bruised, hickey-riddled body, his reddened cheek, and his bloodied chin.

“Jesus christ, man, what the hell happened to you? And this wheelchair…”

"Look, I have to go home." Alois swallowed when Bard looked back to him, instead eyeing the way Ciel was rubbing his cheek up and down the man’s arm. "And Sebastian left all those marks him, Sebastian put him in the wheelchair, I made him mad and he came after me like a lunatic and fell and scraped his chin. That pretty much explains everything so I’m leaving now."

Alois breathed tiredly and turned around to leave the alley, glancing over his shoulder and showing off his smile as he spoke to Bard.

"Oh, one other thing - he's completely high off of painkillers. And he's extremely needy and affectionate and wants kisses from everyone. I'll leave him in your hands, thanks Brad."

"Wait - what the? Hey kid, it's Bard, not Brad! And what do you MEAN he wants kisses, what the fuck?! HEY DON’T JUST LEAVE ME HERE. COME ON.”

"Baaard, your hands are so rough~" Ciel had noodled all ten of his fingers into one of the man’s large hands and began rubbing it with his warm cheek, practically purring as he closed his eye and forced the gesture. “Kiss me! With your hands!”

"Ugh, no man. Stop..." Bard tore his arm away and nervously looked around, making sure no one noticed them as the two were now alone. "Why are you fucking shirtless? Aren’t you cold? Are your legs fucking broken, shit, you look like a fucking mess, man. How did that freak put you in a wheelchair anyway?”

Ciel smiled highly and touched the tips of his index fingers together, biting his bottom lip as he lightly tapped them over and over.

“Making love..." He giggled.

“Fucking shit, are you kidding me?"

"Nooo~" The drugged-up male shook his head from side to side and laughed before elaborating. "We were going at it like two beautiful rabbits, but better, you know - because we're human. Baby Bard, do you know? How two men make love?" Ciel chuckled and cupped his hand over the side of his mouth. "Very HOMOSEXUALLY."

"SHH! Okay, wow. I've had enough of this..." Bard snarled and slipped his military jacket from his broad shoulders. He threw it over Ciel's head and barked at him to put it on as he slipped the cigarette between his lips. “Stop talking and cover up - we need to go.”

"Oh my god, Baaaard!” Ciel slowly looped his arms through the over-sized jacket and tugged at the man's jeans, his eye rolling up a mean torso and toned forearms until they finally looked at one another. "C-can I PLEASE have a smoke? It feels like I haven't had one in years, please baby Bard, please?"

"If you call me that ONE more FUCKING time I'm going to leave you here in this alley!”

Ciel smiled when a cigarette was placed between his lips and lit by his annoyed coworker. He inhaled deeply and dramatically exhaled the smoke, adding a long drawn-out groan before speaking.

“Wow. I want to marry this cigarette. I want to get it pregnant and have little babies with it, little tiny baby cigarettes mmm."

"You need to go home." The blond checked his cell and cursed before stuffing it back in his pocket. "And I'm late for work. Where do you live? I’ll take you.”

"Agh! No, I want to go to work with you, I want to see my little princess! Oh please, PLEASE!”

"Little princess?"

"My princess Mey, my stars! My moon! I HAVE to see her or I’ll. Just. DIE. Ahh, isn't she just the most adorable thing in the world?!”

"Uhh..." Bard scratched the back of his neck before taking a drag of his cigarette with one hand, his other grabbing onto the handle of the wheelchair. "I guess.”

“You GUESS? There’s no guessing when it comes to her! She’s so sweet and BEAUTIFUL and she smells good and her glasses are oh my god TOO cute almost? Sometimes I just want to grab both of her-”

“HEY.”

“Ouch! What the HELL!” Ciel was swiftly smacked on his temple, the cigarette between his lips nearly being knocked out due to the force.

“Don’t even think about touching her like that you fucking pervert."

“I was talking about her PONYTAILS not her huge fucking titties-OUCH WHAT THE FUCK?! STOP HITTING ME!”

“Talk about her like that again and I’ll roll your ass into the fucking street!”

“Okay, god! Bard you sausage, be gentler with me.”

“Look just shut up about her and we’ll be fine. Now where’s your apartment?”

“No! No, no, shhh shh I’ll be good please just take me to work with you!” Ciel slowly inhaled his last drag and flicked the stick into the street, blowing out the smoke quickly so he could plead some more. “I PROMISE I’ll behave! I’ll have Alois pick me up after class so it’ll be soonsies, yeah? Like I can’t just be alone I’d die! Come on, I only have one eye here!”

“What the FUCK does THAT have to do with anything?!”

“Ouch, ow ow! My eye! Ow god my bad eye, the eye that’s not working, ahh oh no so suddenly I can’t see I’m blind! I’m-”

“ALRIGHT, SHUT UP.” Bard huffed and puffed and threw his cigarette onto the ground so he could grab both handles of the chair and start wheeling his injured coworker. He pushed Ciel so hard the male’s back slammed into the seat, the blond mumbling under his breath as they exited the alley.

Ciel dipped his head all the way back and blankly stared at the late-morning sky, his entire body only becoming as numb as his frigid fingers and toes. He smiled as they moved faster and faster, and he closed his uncovered eye just as his insides felt nice and calm and finally pain-free.

* * *

"Honey, I’m homes!" Ciel slurred, extending his arms as he was pushed through the doors of The Body Shoppe, squealing when he saw Mey behind the counter.

The girl was lazily reading a magazine and pushed her glasses up with a dainty finger when she finally locked eyes onto Ciel.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! CIEL!” Mey was in a short black skirt and a long loose vest, the burgundy material the same hue as her hair. The clothing fluttered as she climbed right over the counter, her heavy boots plopping onto the floor before darting right towards the two.

“Oh my god, oh my GOD?!” Pretty eyes rolled up to Bard only for a moment before being dragged back to Ciel, her hands instantly all over his face as she leaned down to dote.

“What HAPPENED?! Are you hurt? Your chin is bleeding! You poor baby! Your eye-patch is all...did they give you this at the hospital? OH MY GOD did you go to the hospital? You’re wearing Bard's jacket, did you and he...?"

"Mey, don't even..." Bard grunted when Ciel grabbed both of the girl’s hands and gave them a million kisses. "I found him with his friend in an alley a few blocks away. Sebastian apparently ripped him in two when he fucked him, then him and his friend fought and he chased after him and took a bunch of pills and ate shit which is how he got that nasty scrape under his chin."

Before Mey could even respond her little waist was grabbed, and she fell onto Ciel’s lap so hard that her glasses fell towards the front of her nose.

“Hey! Rgh, you animal! Is all that true? Did...so you and Sebastian really did it?!”

"Mmm, yeah…he manhandled me." Ciel mindlessly squeezed her waist and hummed, rubbing his cheek into her bare upper-arm. "And it was so hard I went to the hospital.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah...” Bard crossed his arms and snorted. “And all the meds they gave him turned him all annoying and gay, wanting to kiss and hug everything in sight.”

"Baby, I'm gay all the time." Ciel chimed and then smiled when he hugged the girl extra hard. "Except when Mey is on my lap, then it's boner city.”

"Mey, get off his lap."

“No! Don’t, I was kidding!”

“Both of you shut up, listen!” Mey grabbed Ciel’s face with one hand, her black nail polish as perfect as can be as she held the jaw and lifted it. “I’m seriously worried about you, Ciel! Do you want me to call the hospital? God you don’t even have a shirt or shoes on…”

The eyes behind rounded lenses rolled down to that bare chest, Bard’s jacket only covering the arms as the thing was slipping off of Ciel’s shoulders. She noticed every bruise and every hickey, and she got angry when she could even see the imprint of teeth from her boss’ violent actions.

“The kid was practically eaten.”

“Yeah no shit.” Mey whispered under her breath and shook her head, her pretty brows cinched in worry.

“Bard, you come sit on my lap too, come, come.”

“You’re fucking nuts, Ciel.”

“Bard, let me hold your hand again. Remember like how we held hands in the alley right now? Oh! Bard, hey Bard - give me a kiss? WAIT, BARD I GOT IT-”

“Fucking SHUT UP for two seconds!”

“I love you, Bard.” Ciel looked at the blond as Mey moved his face from side to side, inspecting every inch of him. “You gave me your jacket like a gentleman, I think you have feelings for me. I have a feeling too, so many. For you. To feel.”

“I can’t believe he did this to you.” Mey was as serious as could be as she interrupted the two, concern in her voice as she looked back up to Ciel’s eye and started combing through his hair. “He’s going to hear it from me.”

“Baby, it’s okay. You look really pretty today. A kiss should be in order?”

Bard rolled his eyes when the girl gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek, and he couldn’t take it when he saw her start to smile as Ciel returned the gesture.

“Well you two fucking kiss as much as you want, I’m going for a smoke in the alley, don’t bother me.”

Mey said nothing as she watched Bard exit through the back room, her attention turning back to Ciel once she heard the door to the alley slam shut.

“Tell me what happened. Because I’m like two seconds away from hunting Sebastian down and punching him right in the same teeth that left all those marks on you.”

“Heh,” Ciel’s brows lifted as if he were impressed, and his features only grew more attractive as he smiled. “I like when you get all protective.”

“I’m not joking. After all his fucking yapping about Ciel this and Ciel that and how he’s finally found someone he goes out and does THIS? He’s a monster!”

“Did...what did he say about me? He yapped? He doesn’t yap, did he really yap about me?”

“Oh there was yapping. Non-fucking-stop.”

Ciel looked a bit flustered all of a sudden, licking his lips and breathing out a soft laugh because he loved hearing about it.

“Hah, what a nerd. What’d he say?”

“That’s not important, tell me how this happened! And are you in pain? Do you want me to take you home or something?”

“Not in pain. Numb. Feel good. I want to be here with you guys so let me stay. Tell me what he said.”

“Ugh both of you are exactly the same! He just asked like a BAZILLION questions about you and if I thought you were into him and if I thought he was good enough for you which INITIALLY I said yes to but NOT ANYMORE. Obviously he’s a fucking animal!”

“Mm, but I love that about him. He’s sweet on me until he gets his hands on me - then he can’t help himself.”

Mey stared at the male and swallowed because she could tell Ciel was already in too deep to ever be pulled out, already knowing that Sebastian had it even worse for the guy. With a sigh on her lips she removed her hands from Ciel’s face and placed them on her own lap, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder instead.

“Was it bad? What happened at the hospital?”

“We just...I mean we went at it for too long. All over his house, all over the floor, the front yard. He couldn’t get enough of me, it was just...god. It was so good. But then I realized my body wasn’t going to make it so I told him to take me to the emergency room before I passed out. And then I passed out. Man...I’m so lame.”

“How does that make you lame?! You took in the biggest dick imaginable and that’s not easy! Unless you didn’t take ALL of it in, which is understandable, but even half of that thing...sheesh.”

“I took it all in.”

“You didn’t…”

“I did.”

“Like ALL of it all of it?”

“Every inch. Repeatedly. I can still feel it-”

“OKAY I believe you! Oh my god.” Mey fanned her face and released a little laugh of disbelief, unable to find the proper words of congratulations.

“He didn’t break me, though. Well I’m all broken anyway, but you know what I mean. I’m just in so much pain, which is why I’m in this chair, I can’t even walk. Ahh these pills make me too emotional. He dropped me off at home and said he’d be back for me later but now I’m wondering if he ever even planned to come back. What if he sees how damaged I am and decides to find someone else?”

“Are you stupid?” Mey could see Ciel start to look a bit paler, his expression more blank as he stared at her with a lidded orb. “He’s completely obsessed with you. The only reason he isn’t blowing up my phone is because he thinks you’re safe and at home. Which you SHOULD be because you look like you need rest!”

“Ngh, the doc said no sex for three weeks. He’ll definitely leave.”

“That’s it? Please, he’d wait an eternity for you, trust me.” The girl removed herself from the lap and stood, leaning down to close Bard’s jacket over Ciel’s wounded chest. She had noticed the deep scar that lined the male’s collar right before she covered him, and thoughts of what Ciel had been through started reeling through her mind.

“Hey...” Ciel noticed and grabbed her hands, lazily tilting his head back to look at her. “Does it make me ugly?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“The scar, you stared at it and now you look like you’re going to cry.”

“Of course it doesn’t make you ugly! How can you say that?! Ciel, look. I know I don’t know everything about you yet but I know that doesn’t change anything! You’re sweet and funny and weird and fuck, hello, everyone wants you. Every girl that walks in here is instantly all over you. The boys. The men. You’re HOT shit in case you didn’t notice! Sebastian stresses over it like some stupid nervous idiot because he thinks you’ll be the one to find someone else and you know why? Because he sees past your good-looks or your scar or your eye or every other physical aspect of you and sees you for who you REALLY are and he is HEAD OVER HEELS - don’t quote me on this but I’m pretty positive - IN LOVE with you!”

Ciel bit his bottom lip and couldn’t help but laugh all half-embarrassed, his handsome face lighting up at all the words the girl spoke. He squeezed the hands he held and then released them, smiling and burying his head into his palms because Sebastian was the only one who could make him feel this way.

“Goddd, Mey! Go away! Go away, Mey!”

“Oh hell no, this is too cute.”

“Leave! I can’t believe you just said that!”

“And I can’t believe you’re blushing it up like a little love-struck son of a bitch, this is beautiful. Those pills really DO make you soft.”

“No! I’m a MAN!”

“Oh please.”

“I like guns and pussy!”

“Haha, you do NOT! Now get your head out of your hands and I’ll take you to your BOYFRIEND’S office so you can rest. Yeah that’s right, despite leaving out the part where he put you in the hospital, Sebastian sent me a message telling me you guys were official. And probably like the whole entire town, too.”

Ciel jerked his face out of his palms and widened his eye in shock. “HE DID NOT!”

“He did. Finn and Bard, too. Probably hiked up a mountain like the fitness-loser that he is and proclaimed it to the entire world at the top of his lungs.”

“HAHA! Oh fuck, I could totally see him doing something so lame. Ugh, alright. All of this is making me too happy. My brain hurts. My face hurts from smiling. I want sleep. Can I sleep in his office? Can you guys tell him I’m here and to pick me up when he’s ready? But don’t tell him NOW or he’ll gallop over here and knock walls down like the excited idiot that he is.”

Mey nodded and tapped the male on his nose, relieved to see Ciel with a smile on his tired face.

“Anything for you. Come on, you can use the behemoth’s coat as a blanket and sleep as long as you want.”

* * *

"Lower your FUCKING voice when you speak to me, you don't even know me!" Alois ripped his cell from his ear and brought it to his lips as he screamed at the person on the other end of the line. With a pile of books in tow, the blond had just left class and was trying to balance himself as he walked into the college courtyard.

The winter weather had the thin thing all done up in a big black coat, the double-breasted buttons tight against his nothing waist. Wind whipped at blond locks that were so pale they were nearly cream-colored, the strands soft and loose and wavering with every gust.

"I TOLD you we got in a fight and then he chased me down and one of your fucking droogs picked him up - the beefy blond fucker. And YES I already SAID that he got hurt but he’s FINE, okay?!”

"Ugh, I don't know why he’s at your stupid shop I told him to go home! Mhm. Yes. Yeah I KNOW you asked me to watch over him but we started arguing, fuck! Why don't you hang the fuck up, smash your gargantuan fingers over your phone and dial your own fucking employees and ask THEM all this shit since he’s there and NOT with me! HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER ANYWAY?!”

"Look, Sebastian, I don't have time for this. Ciel isn't my responsibility and you're acting like a hysterical little bitch right now. So don't call back. NO. Stop - rgh! Stop SAYING THINGS! UGLY DEEP-VOICED DOG - GOODBYE!”

_[click]_

* * *

"Well. Well. WELL. If it isn't Sebastian the Ripper - in the flesh." Mey applauded sarcastically when she saw her boss suddenly storm through the shop entrance. It was now early evening, and she eyed him with even more spite when she realized how many hours Ciel had been asleep in the back.

"Where is he?" Sebastian was a sight for sore eyes with the way he was dressed, done up in clothes as fine as the days were long. Tailored black slacks and leather dress shoes, a crisp white shirt buttoned right to the collar, an expensive heavy coat that was whipped right off and slung over the countertop just as he approached. “Is he in the back?”

It wasn’t just his state of dress that had Sebastian looking like a dream, it was the expression he wore that really made him fine. Worry was all over the handsome face, eyebrows slanted, lips together, hair swept back by his own long fingers as he rushed toward the break room.

Mey snapped out of it and darted for the velvet curtains before her boss could reach them, holding out her hands and preventing the six-foot-five ball of nerves from going any further.

"Oh no you don't!” She pushed into the firm chest and huffed when it did absolutely nothing.”You animal! I can’t believe what you did to him, he was practically eaten the poor thing! Do you realize how fucked up he looks?!"

"Maybe if you move out of the way I can see for myself."

"I’m serious! You’re too rough with him, he went to the hospital because of you and that pisses me off! Have some decency! You’re so infatuated with him the least you could do is treat him with some respect-”

“Listen. I respect Ciel more than anything. I know I hurt him but that was an accident and it won’t happen again. As for his bruises I’m not apologizing for that. He can take it, he’s not made of glass - if he looks like he’s been eaten it’s because he pulled my hair and forced my mouth open and begged me to do it, do you understand me? Now move out of the way because I need to see him.”

Mey swallowed and could feel heat rush to her cheeks because hearing that low voice and seeing that desperate face could have made anyone’s knees weak. The girl composed herself and shook off the thoughts, pushing into her boss yet again.

“If you hurt him again I WILL rip one of your balls off!” She eyed him up and down and changed the subject, hands on her hips and sass on her lips. “And why are you dressed all good - did she pull you into another meeting or something?”

“She did, she's relentless. I barely had time to fix up the house, now move.”

Mey rolled her eyes and took a single step to the side, crossing her arms and watching Sebastian duck down so his head wouldn’t bump against the top of the curtain partition.

“Oh and your stalker came by, left you chocolates, I put them in your office before Ciel got here. He probably ate them all…”

Sebastian stopped and slid his eyes to the side as the words made him instantly disgusted.

“Did you eat any to check if they were poisonous?”

“I had one or two. Or three…”

“How long ago?”

“Let’s see he came by right when we opened, so it’s been hours. I’m not dead!”

“Good. Next time throw them in the garbage.”

“The garbage of my stomach, got it. Have fun in there and DON’T hurt him.”

The velvet fabric fluttered shut as Sebastian was set on more important matters, his heart already picking up just because he knew Ciel was a few feet away.

A large palm wrapped all the way around the doorknob to the office, and the man carefully opened it, got inside - and closed it shut as quiet as could be.

Sebastian turned around and immediately ran a hand through his hair, breathing out when he saw Ciel not on his wheelchair or the office chair or even the floor - but sleeping all curled up in a little ball right on top of his desk.

Ciel’s dark hair was the only visible part of him as the rest of his body was snuggled into Sebastian’s long winter coat. Just seeing that had Sebastian feeling all kinds of happy, but he really got it bad when Ciel mumbled out his name.

‘Talking about me in his sleep, he's going to get it…’ Sebastian walked closer and closer, placing both palms down on the surface of the desk between Ciel’s head as he leaned down.

“Ciel…” That deep voice was smooth and careful, beckoning the slumbering thing to rouse from his eight-hour slumber.

“Wake up, Ciel.” Sebastian’s orbs rolled to the side and he saw the heart-shaped box of chocolates on the ground, top flipped up, wrappers everywhere, not a single sweet left.

“Mm, S-sebastian.”

Eyes were immediately all over Ciel once again, and Sebastian lifted a hand from the desk and with the crook of his finger he slowly yanked at the cloth of his coat.

The expensive fabric slid low and revealed Ciel’s sleeping face, Sebastian’s heart thumping so loud he swore it could be heard in the quiet of the room. Every bruise and every scrape concerned him, and when he saw the rough wound on Ciel’s chin he grit his teeth and leaned way down.

“ _Ciel_ ” Sebastian whispered the name into the male’s ear and caressed the side of his warm cheek, pleading because he knew he couldn’t suddenly wake the thing. “ _Ciel, look at me_.”

The white gauze of the drugstore eye patch crinkled, and soon after Ciel’s lashes started to twitch. The uncovered eye rolled beneath the thin skin of the lid, and Sebastian watched as he whispered into the ear yet again.

“ _Wake up, we’re going home_.”

“Mm” Ciel rumbled a soft groan within his throat and slowly lifted his lid, only to have the eye burst right open in complete terror.

“NGH, FUCK!”

“Ciel, wait, hey...it’s me, shh. It’s me, it’s okay.” Sebastian felt like his heart was breaking just at the sight of him, and he swallowed hard when Ciel grabbed onto his dress shirt with both hands and started heaving in his breaths.

It was as if he were hyperventilating, panicking, his eye wide and staring at nothing, his fists clenching so hard onto Sebastian’s chest that the man grabbed them and squeezed them tight.

“SEBASTIAN”

“I’m right here, look at me. Look at me, Ciel.”

The black coat had pooled down to Ciel’s hips and he was left only in Bard’s jacket, the buttons undone and his wounded torso visible as he sucked in his breaths so hard that he nearly coughed them back out.

Sebastian tried not to show his worry but inside he was sick with concern, Ciel’s grip on his shirt so tight it was next to impossible to rip it away.

“RGH! Where, WHERE? OW, AGH, FUCK. No!”

“We’re at work. You’re in my office. Can you hear me? Ciel, look at me, please I’m begging you. Look at me. Ciel, LOOK at me.”

That did it. That desperate voice, the way it lost all composure, all control. Ciel’s blue orb darted towards Sebastian, and his breath immediately settled down.

They stared at one another for too long, not long enough - Ciel looking up into those darkened eyes and realizing he was in the arms of someone so scared they were nearly shaking.

“Fuck” Sebastian immediately hugged the male, cradling the back of his head as his lips pressed into a sweaty nape. Sebastian closed his eyes and embraced Ciel even tighter, breathing out in relief when he was weakly hugged back.

“Baby…”

“Shit. You scared me, what the hell.”

“I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t apologize. Fuck. Are you okay?!” Sebastian pulled back and got a good look at Ciel, frantic as he memorized every cut and bruise that decorated the face.

“Calm down! I’m okay, I just…think I slept for too long...that happens sometimes. But I’m fine I promise, just a momentary freak-out. Agh, god. It hurts, my fucking back.”

“None of this would have happened if you stayed at home like you were supposed to.”

“Wow, thanks, dad.”

“I’m not joking.” Sebastian sighed and scooped Ciel up into his arms before standing, lifting him with ease like a brand new bride. “You’re hurt all over, you need to put something on your chin it’s not some little scrape, what the hell did you do?”

“Ngh, shut up. You got a thing for carrying me around or what?”

Sebastian mumbled ‘maybe’ under his breath and walked over to the wheelchair, gently lowering his cargo onto the seat. The man made a face at how Ciel still wore Bard’s jacket, so he walked over to his coat, grabbed it, removed the other from Ciel’s body and replaced it.

“Hah, you’re weird baby you know that?”

“What, I don’t want Bard’s smell all over you. Now tell me what happened - apparently you were kissing Alois in the alley. Why don’t you elaborate on that?”

“Well, it wasn’t a kiss-kiss, it was like a tap because we had gotten in this huge fight and then I popped all of the pills and when I pop pills I get super affectionate and so after we talked it out I asked him to give me a goodbye kiss but not like with TONGUES or anything just like a kiss like a grandma-kiss! I SWEAR it was like two seconds and then Bard came and-”

“And then you asked him to kiss you too…”

“Aheh, see the thing is-”

“Look, it doesn’t matter.” Sebastian sat on the edge of his desk and sighed, momentarily placing his head in his hands before combing back his hair and staring right at Ciel. “As long as you’re okay.”

Ciel couldn’t believe just how attractive the man was, obviously jealous but trying to repress it, genuinely worried for him, dressed like a million bucks, face so flawless he had to glance away for a second just so he could get his thoughts together.

“Sebastian...you know you’re the only one I really want to kiss, right?”

“I’m extremely jealous in case you didn’t notice.”

“Oh I noticed.”

“I get upset.”

“I know.”

“And hurt.”

“Baby…tch, no. Come here.”

“You come over here.” Sebastian lifted his chin and watched as Ciel instantly obeyed, wheeling himself closer and closer until he got right between his legs.

The two were crazy about each other as blatant as it was, their eyes never wandering as Ciel pressed both palms onto Sebastian’s knees and slowly slid them up.

Fingertips felt the thighs beneath them as they only crept higher, Ciel gripping onto both of them as he carefully stood to his feet.

The male rose from his seat and held back a hiss from the pain in his back, now the same height as his man as they got real close. Ciel licked his lips when he felt a large hand press against his spine, Sebastian’s coat starting to slip off of his bare shoulders.

Sebastian’s heart was thudding because Ciel looked like a complete dream, those lips of his turned up into a smile, that dark blue eye rolling down and up to give him the once-over.

“Why do you look so good? You always dress like this when you clean up?” Their mouths were getting close as Ciel almost whispered the question, the hand on his back yanking at the coat he wore until it slid right off of his body.

Ciel smiled and lifted each palm one-by-one to let the jacket drop to the floor, and when he looked back up to Sebastian he realized the man’s eyes were all over his chest instead.

“Hey. I asked you something.”

“I really can’t control myself around you.” Sebastian looked from every bite-mark and hickey and back up to Ciel, both hands wrapping around the male’s waist because he couldn’t help it. “I’m no good.”

“You’re good at dodging questions, that’s for sure.”

“I was pulled into a meeting.”

“A meeting - or a date?”

“You’re the one I’m seeing, it was a meeting with our competition.”

“Competition like who, Bound?”

Sebastian instantly became serious and narrowed his eyes a bit, unsure how Ciel seemed to know it all.

“You’ve heard of them?”

“Mm, no, not really.” Ciel lied not because he didn’t want Sebastian to know about his adventures in the rival sex shop, but because he had more important things to discuss. “I’ve just seen it off of Main Street and figured that was the one. So are you absolutely sure it wasn’t a date?”

Relief was all over Sebastian’s face as he believed every word, his big hands holding firm onto Ciel’s warm waist.

“I said it wasn’t - why would you think that?”

“You smell good.”

“And?”

“And you look even better.”

“...”

“And there was a heart-shaped box of chocolates that I angrily devoured before I knocked out if you didn’t notice.”

Sebastian’s eyes slid to the side, looking over to the mess of what was left of the box, the thing so torn into it was as if raccoons had gotten hold of it.

“They were from a customer, it happens. You ate all my chocolate?”

“Pft, I-”

“ALL of them?”

“What!”

“The entire box, Ciel?”

“N-no! Some were already eaten!”

“Sure they were.” Sebastian looked back to the male and tried not to smile, feigning disappointment. “Not even a single piece left for me.”

“SO!”

Ciel was being too adorable and Sebastian could only breathe out a laugh, leaning forward to whisper right in his ear.

“ _Sit on my lap, you can barely stand_.”

“D-don’t whisper all up in my ear like that, stupid!” Ciel shoved those broad shoulders and stumbled as he lost balance, Sebastian immediately steadying him and lifting the male right onto his knees.

Ciel was all sorts of flustered and looked away as he sat, their bodies warm when they came together, those clingy arms all wrapped around him once again.

“Why are you so upset, tell me.”

“WHY are you getting heart-shaped boxes of chocolate anyway, married men shouldn't be receiving fucking gifts.”

“Oh,” Sebastian only wished it were true with the way Ciel got jealous, and when that angry orb rolled back to him he lifted a brow and pretended to be confused. “Me? Married?”

“Not anymore you're not, I want a divorce.”

“Sorry, that's not happening. It was til death do us part, not chocolate do us part.”

“Shut up!” Ciel pressed his lips together trying not to laugh. “You don't even know what that means!”

“Your fault for marrying someone stupid, there's no taking it back now.”

“Oh I’m taking it back, I’m taking it way back!”

“You mean you regret it? After all I’ve done for you - for the kids.”

“HAHA! Dumb!”

They both smiled at one another until Sebastian couldn’t take it, lifting a hand from Ciel’s waist and grabbing the male’s jaw with it instead. The action was quick and more than just desperate, as if every second without Ciel’s mouth had the man going and crazy.

And that’s exactly what he did.

The kiss was something else, Sebastian tilting his head and rushing to push lips to lips, closing his eyes when he felt those soft things open right up. He was in heaven when Ciel’s fingers slid up the back of his neck, threading through his hair as he lowered that bruised jaw, making Sebastian want him even more.

They made out all slow and Ciel savored every second of it, smiling and dipping his head back when Sebastian kissed off of his lips and started licking the bruises on his throat.

It didn’t last long as Sebastian went right back to the mouth, Ciel releasing a soft gasp as their tongues began rolling over and under. Every suckle had Ciel’s heart beating harder and harder, and he was so overwhelmed by the feel of the kiss that he pushed Sebastian away and detached their lips.

“Hah, baby…” Ciel pressed their foreheads together and breathed, his voice overwhelmed. “The way you kiss, it’s too good.”

“I feel the same about you.”

“I doubt it.” The shirtless male pulled back and clenched onto Sebastian’s hair, completely in disbelief as to why someone so excruciatingly handsome could ever fall for him. “Shit, you’re beautiful.”

“Ciel-”

“I want you.”

“I’m already yours.”

“Yeah? To do what with?”

“Whatever you’d like.”

Ciel felt pain running down his back but he said nothing, the heat collecting in his middle overriding any other sensation. It took just one look at Sebastian to want to jump him, but when they kissed the urge was far too strong.

“I want to suck you.”

Sebastian swallowed as Ciel continued, giving the man a heated kiss on the lips before speaking.

“And I want to fuck you.”

“Can you?”

“Why, would you let me?”

“I wouldn’t mind you being my first. And last.”

“Hah, so I can only do it once, you think it’d feel that bad?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Ciel licked his lips when he realized what Sebastian was trying to say, the heart in his chest beating so out of control at the thought of them being together for good. To have a man of Sebastian’s caliber become so shamelessly invested only made him yearn for another kiss, but instead he played with those soft locks of hair and stared right into his eyes.

“You’re really serious about me, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“You don’t just pity me.”

“Why would I-”

“That wasn’t a question. You don’t pity me, you don’t feel sorry for me - you’re honest. You’re gorgeous. You smell amazing. You’re successful. Caring. Kind. Tell me again - what the FUCK do you see in me?”

“Do I really smell good? That’s the second time you’ve said that. What do I smell like?”

Ciel laughed and lightly smacked Sebastian on his head, leaning forward to stuff his nose into the man’s throat. He inhaled the skin and gave it a kiss, smelling just above the collar of his shirt.

“It smells like you. Fuck, it turns me on.”

“We have three weeks of abstinence ahead of us, remember.”

“That’s definitely not happening. You can’t put it in me, but we can use our hands, or our mouths.”

“How about my tongue inside you?"

“Hah, god.” Ciel didn’t dare look up at those eyes, fearing he’d beg to be fucked senseless right then and there. Instead he repeatedly kissed the throat higher and higher, pecking past Sebastian’s jaw until he breathed right into his ear.

“Lick me deep, then."

Sebastian swallowed harder than he was between his legs, clenching his teeth and feeling himself start to lose all control. Both of his eyes shut when Ciel started making out with his lobe, and having the male on his lap only made it even worse.

“If you keep doing that I don’t know what I’ll do, Ciel.”

Ciel smiled and pulled back, licking his lips when those eyes opened to stare right at him. He could feel how hard Sebastian was as that enormous thing wasn’t easy to ignore, so he kept one arm looped around the man’s neck as his other hand stuffed down to give it a squeeze.

“Looks like your dick likes it.”

“You’re torturing me.”

“It’s so big.”

“Ciel…”

“I can still feel it, the way you pushed it in me. You went crazy.”

“What did you expect? I’m only human.”

Ciel laughed and removed his hand from the stiff tent, instead pressing it onto Sebastian’s chest. He gave a tap of a kiss on the man’s lips and looked from one of his eyes to the other, seeing how bad he was trying to restrain himself.

“I really got it bad for you, you know that?”

Sebastian could have died a happy man at that very moment, the sincerity in Ciel’s voice causing his heart to thump so loud he knew the palm that pressed above it felt every beat.

As big as he was Sebastian grabbed Ciel and lifted him as he stood, saying nothing as he carefully placed him back into the wheelchair. Once his arms were free he reached into his back pocket and slipped out the bottle of pain meds, tossing them to Ciel and looking all too serious as the male questioned him.

“What, you want me high so I can be all sweet on you?” Ciel smiled and opened the container, popping two pills and swallowing them like he did it for a living. “I can do that.”

“No, but you might want to take one or two more...” Sebastian checked Ciel out from head to toe, locking back onto that eye that could turn him into a man unhinged any day of the week.

“You’re going to need it.”

..

 

* * *

 ** ROBO-BIRTHDAY LIVESTREAM **THURSDAY APRIL 7TH @ 5PM PST** TUNE IN **

 ** GO ON MY TUMBLR **

 ** SEND MONEY **

 ** I MEAN KUDOS/COMMENT **


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

 

  
"Make way, make way everyone! We're on our way to have SEX. Yeah that's right, look at me! Look at me on my way to sex! Is everyone looking? HEY! MEY! DON'T LOOK AWAY, GIRL!"

Ciel was wheeled through the velvet curtains of the backroom by an already embarrassed Sebastian, every customer turning their heads to watch the ambassador of annoyance proclaim his schedule. Wearing Sebastian's expensive coat and no shirt whatsoever, his beat-up face and lack of grace caused everyone to focus solely on the couple.

"MEY! EY! HAAAY! Did you hear I'm sexing?!" With arms flailing the chair suddenly halted to a stop, Sebastian slapping away the noodley limbs as the patrons already started to giggle and ogle and fall for Ciel in a matter of seconds.

"Can you quiet down and stop drawing attention?"

"Uh, no?"

"All the fucking girls are already starting to crowd around." Sebastian was tall and handsome and the most flawless being in the entire room, yet he side-eyed his own customers and got down on one knee right in front of Ciel instead.

"Just shut up so we can get to my car without a mob of women following us."

"Ahah, um…" Ciel could live in this position, eye-level to Sebastian while he rested on one knee, his fine clothes and finer face, the way that jealousy just radiated all around him. "I was just telling them about the uh. The…sex. Thing. That you and I…aheh. Wow, whew…you're hot."

Ciel had to look away as he was already flustered enough as it was, swallowing and running a hand through his hair, the gauze of his store-bought eye patch getting nudged in the process.

Sebastian wasn't doing Ciel any favors as he leaned in close and even grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together in front of everyone as he whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Are you alright? Did the pills kick in already, you only took two..."

Off in the front of the store Mey could be heard shooing away a group of fawning girls, her strict voice and stompy boots echoing as she stormed up to the couple once the gaggle had subsided.

"Ciel what the hell did you just say?!" Large eyes narrowed behind thick glasses as they glared at Sebastian, Mey not taking any shit from her boss no matter how good he looked. "Hey - fuckface. You better not do what Ciel just said you were going to do!"

Ciel blurted out a laugh and squeezed his man's hand, whispering "did she just call you fuckface?", Sebastian smiling because they both thought it was funny.

"Wipe that shiteating grin off your face you dog!"

Those smiles both immediately dropped and Ciel protectively wrapped his free arm around Sebastian's neck, leaning in and stuffing the man's face into his bare chest.

"Hey! Don't be so mean you'll hurt his feelings! Apologize, baby-"

"I am NOT apologizing! Coming in here all crazy during our busiest hours when you know all the girls fucking love you, ohhh where's Ciel is Ciel working when does Ciel come in well you know what Ciel's in the fucking back passed out because he got FUCKED INTO A COMA AND WHAT HAPPENS HE COMES ROLLING ON OUT HERE SINGING ABOUT GETTING FUCKED! I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Wow…" Ciel swallowed and stroked Sebastian's head of hair, his blue eye locked onto Mey's angered face. "You're so sexy when you're like this-"

"EAT SHIT."

"And what else?" Ciel flirted.

"AND DIE."

"Damn…more."

"FUCK YOU, HEY!" Mey slapped her pretty palm onto Sebastian's broad shoulder and yanked him back, ripping his face away from Ciel's protective hold. "Sebastian you better not touch him or I SWEAR-"

"I'm NOT. Can you calm down?!"

"No, shh, shh. Let her rage, look how cute she is, I love it."

"Cute? She's fucking terrifying."

"She's beautiful."

"I'm right HERE. STOP TALKING ABOUT ME, DIPSHIT."

"Ugh, the mouth on her~"

"Mey, look." Sebastian interrupted and stood, his enormous form causing both Ciel and the girl to look up just to meet eyes with the giant. "We're just going to go home and get some rest. This sex thing, he's joking, he took painkillers, he's tired. I'm tired. Nothing will happen."

"Oh please, like I believe that. The second you two are alone you start fucking like rabbits!"

"She has a point, baby."

"Shut up for two seconds, you're not helping."

"I'll shut up when you shove your cock down my throat."

"Maybe if you stopped talking I'd be able to-"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Mey rolled her pretty eyes and placed her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side as she got a little attitude. "You guys can't even fucking talk without flirting all gross! If Ciel goes to the hospital again I will QUIT do you hear me?! This isn't fucking funny! I'M SERIOUS."

There was dead silence for a few seconds until the faintest little grumble caught the girl's attention, her orbs rolling down Ciel's chest and over to his clawed-up belly. A slight smirk lifted her lips when another growl spoke, and she lifted her chin as the most ingenious idea crossed her mind.

"Wow, Ciel…that was pretty loud. You uh…you feeling okay there?"

"Huh? I…well, I mean-"

"You DO know how long you were asleep for - don't you?"

"I…oh. Oh no."

"It's been hours-"

"Myoh my god."

"Hours and hours with nothing. Hours, Ciel - _hours_ …"

"Mey, don't." Sebastian shook his head because he knew what the girl was up to, and he looked back to Ciel to see the male start to turn for the worst because that's when he realized it. That's when he knew.

"Locked up in that office all. Day. Long. You poor thing…you must be-"

"RrgHHRR! AGHHH!" Ciel screamed.

"N-NAGGHHAWW!" Ciel howled.

"BLAAWRR! AACKK!" Ciel, well - he went crazy.

The male started spazzing out so suddenly that both Mey and Sebastian took a step back in shock, and the wheelchair clattered and creaked and nearly broke as it was swayed from side to side.

"I-I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE?! OH GOD. UGH, OH. UH-OH! OH NO! I'M. IT'S…MY STOMACH, IT'S! IT IS!"

"Thanks a lot, Mey-"

"IT'S. EMPTY. I'M FUUUCKING STAAARVIIIING! HURRY! C-call the cops, someone ugh, quick - the president. SEBASTI- UGH I CAN'T. NO. ENERGY…LEFT. CHEESEBURGERS."

Ciel convulsed he wasn't even playing, his starvation-induced tantrum causing his body to slump so low that he fell right off of the chair almost in slow-mo, Mey glancing up to her boss with a smile.

"He's hungry can you tell?"

"Look what you did, look at him he's-"

"DYING. I'M…OUCH, OW GOD! The pain I'm in currently, the burning of my stomach, also current! I need food NOW it's been DAYS! I think my…oh my god my vision, it's blurring! I can't see, I'll be blind! Call 911, Mey."

"Pft, I'm not calling an ambulance, you're overreacting."

"N-no, the taco place down the street, 911 Burritos, have you been there?"

"NO, DUMBASS."

"It's pretty good." Sebastian chimed in.

"Right?" Ciel looked up to his man from the floor, the white eyepatch getting squished onto the tile as he spoke, the black of Sebastian's expensive coat now full of dust. "They have that Emergency Burrito that has like every chile imaginable in it and then you get double meats and double cheese and triple beans and I mean sometimes if I'm feeling bad I'll get quad-cream. That's when you quadruple the sour cream, you know they invented quad-creaming after me?"

"Ew! That's fucking gross!" Mey winced.

"Although Sebastian can quad-cream me any day, heyyy!" Ciel raised his hand for a high-five and Sebastian leaned down to give it a slap, the two males smiling as Ciel was carefully lifted back up into his chair right after.

"You fucking idiots were meant for each other. Look, I'm closing tonight so maybe you should go get some food and then go home and not have sex or something."

Ciel tilted his head to the side as Sebastian fixed his eye patch and then his hair, completely comfortable with how he was doted on. He gave Mey a smile and then pawed the air with a loose hand, his handsome face now fully visible when Sebastian threaded fingers through Ciel's dark locks.

"Mey, don't worry. I'll be fine, alright?"

Ciel's voice was sincere and smooth and only had the girl swallowing back her reply, a huff on her lips being all she could get out when looking at a face like that.

"Baby, come on, Sebastian isn't going to fuck me, I promise. Tell her, Sebastian."

The man caressed Ciel's earlobe before removing his hands from the male all together, turning to face Mey and giving her a once-over before replying.

"I'm not going to fuck him. Tonight."

"See?!"

"Rgh, whatever! But I SWEAR if you come back here fucked out of mobility again I will permanently break your fucking legs! And YOU." She turned to her boss. "Don't think I won't make your life a living hell if you ever try something like that again! Biggest dick in the industry, more like biggest dickhead in history!"

"Ooo…" Ciel lowly cheered the burn.

Sebastian adjusted the collar of his expensive dress shirt, the white fabric patted down as he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"We'll be leaving now."

"Fine. Go. Goodbye. Don't let your head knock into the doorframe like always-"

"That was ONCE."

"It was more than once."

"TWICE."

"WHATEVER! BYE!" The girl waved her boss off and took a step towards Ciel, giving him a soft pinch on his cheek. "Call me tomorrow, yeah?"

"I can't, remember. No phone. Well, I can use the behemoth's phone I guess. We'll get in touch, I'll have my people call your people."

"I just want to know you're alive after tonight."

"He'll be fine." Sebastian walked behind the wheelchair and grabbed onto Ciel's shoulders, giving them a rub as he looked at Mey.

"Plus, you can call him whenever - it was supposed to be a surprise but I bought him a new phone. It's the same number."

"You DID?! Baby! Where is it?!"

"In the car."

"Well isn't that sweet." The sentiment was said with no emotion, Mey already set on getting the two out of the store.

"Holy shit, I can't accept that! I mean food yes of course but a PHONE? ME?! To be phoned?"

"But I-"

"Ugh, FINE you talked me into it. Thank you! I'll give you a blow or whatever later I need food right now. Food. Inside me. SEBAST-"

"Alright, we're off."

"Bye you two! LEAVE NOW, THANKS."

Sebastian wheeled Ciel forward and the male grabbed Mey's hand as they passed to give the knuckles a kiss, the girl yanking her arm back as she tried not to blush.

Ciel shot her one of those smiles that could make anyone melt on the spot, so she turned around and waved her hand goodbye, glancing back when she heard the front door jingle shut.

"Stupid Ciel and his stupid good looks! Pisses me off!" She mumbled, grabbing her freshly-smooched knuckles and giving them a squeeze, secretly wishing the male a safe night full of food and rest and recovery.

* * *

"Wow this is some high-tech shit right here, baby, thank you. How much did this phone cost anyway?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Three hundred."

"WHAT?!"

"I lied, it was four."

"FUCK!"

"…alright it was five."

"SEBASTIAN YOU DUMBSHIT!"

The two were in the car, Ciel nearly dropping the new device as he used the same hand to give a rough shove to his boyfriend's shoulder. The car was idle at a red light and Sebastian acted as if he wasn't just checked against the window, lifting his hand to give Ciel a suave caress on his cheek.

"Calm down, I'm driving."

"FIVE hundred? FIVE?! I can buy a fucking house with that!"

"You can't buy a house with that."

"Yuh-HUH. On the streets!"

"Like what, a cardboard box? We're not living in a cardboard box, you can't refinance a cardboard box, Ciel."

Sebastian's eyes rolled up to Ciel's and they were as serious as ever, only causing Ciel to blurt out a laugh so loud it shook the windows.

"SO DUMB!" The light turned green and Ciel smiled when the hand that was on his cheek landed in his palm, their fingers entwined as the car sped forward.

"It really was too much, baby."

"It's fine. You need a phone. How else will I bother you all day long while you're in class-"

"Shit. SHIT. I HAVE CLASS TOMORROW!" Ciel clenched onto their held hands and slammed them repeatedly onto Sebastian's leg. "I mean I already turned in all the homework and extra credit and studied for the tests and took the mock exam and worked ahead but STILL I forgot all about it! Agh and my keys and wallet and everything is still at your place too so I can't even take Black Mamba to school, not that I can drive because my ass is like practically exploded but you know that means YOU have to take me to class tomorrow right? RIGHT? ALSO I'M STARVING I WANT CHEESEBURGERS. NOW. OH GOD THESE PAIN MEDS AREN'T EVEN WORKING THE ACID IN MY STOMACH DEPLETED THEM COMPLETELY I NEED FOOD!"

Sebastian looked straight ahead, his handsome face illuminated by the orange glow of passing streetlights as he drove, his thumb slowly rubbing against Ciel's knuckles as he spoke.

"Cheeseburgers it is."

..

"A number one and a number two and some onion rings."

"Uh…that's two meals. For two humans."

"AND I'M TWO PEOPLE'S WORTH OF FUCKING STARVING, SEBASTIAN!"

"Alright, alright."

"Oh and an extra large chocolate shake."

"Extra large is a t-shirt size, not a drink size."

"It's on the secret menu, just order it."

"Secret menu? How often do you go here?"

The car rolled up to the drive-thru of a local burger joint, and just as they reached the blaring light of the illuminated menu Ciel released their held hands and used it to smack Sebastian up against his seat.

"Ugh, just MOVE. And don't say anything, don't want you ruining my order with fucking leaves and dirt or whatever it is you eat." Ciel leaned over the man as careful as he could, his pain level being ignored by the promise of food. Sebastian loved every bit of it, the man's hands already tucking beneath the coat Ciel wore to get to the warm skin of his waist.

"YO, YO, DIS CIEL!" Ciel leaned further into the opened window, his breath puffing out into the cold night air. "I NEED MY USUAL PLEASE NOW THANK YOU NOW. SOON! RIGHT NOW! HEY, YOU IN THERE, JUNIOR?"

The speaker crackled to a soft voice, muffled by static.

["Y-yes, Ciel! Right away! Um…h-how are you?"]

Sebastian's eyes rolled towards the voice and he glared at it as if the boy on the other end could feel every ray of jealousy directed at him.

"What the fuck does he care how you are?"

Ciel darted his head towards Sebastian and widened his uncovered eye, the white patch he wore shifting as he reprimanded the man.

"Shh, shut up, he has a sick crush on me and always gives me free fries and you know I'm a little fry-slut so quiet down."

"You're getting one double and one triple bacon cheeseburger, two large things of fries AND onion rings what the hell do you need more fries for? And how old is this kid, what's his name again? Has he tried anything? How tall is he?"

"Ew, jealous! Shut up, what do you want anyway they don't sell cabbage soup or whatever the fuck you like so hurry and pick something!"

["You there, Ciel?"]

"Yes, baby! Give me a second here, sorry!"

Sebastian removed his hands from Ciel's middle and crossed his arms, not too happy with the situation. Not too happy with much of anything as he glared from the box to Ciel.

"I'm not hungry - I'm pissed."

"UGH you're adorable, alright you can have some of my side-fries just because I like how stupid jealous you are. But not like a lot just a few, okay? Okay?! Hey, give me a kiss stop being all angry slanty-brows. Look at those eyebrows! Fucking right angles practically!"

Sebastian eased his attitude and huffed, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead.

["Ciel, did you want anything else or are you still deciding? I-I can wait too of course!"]

"Sorry! My boyfriend is suuuper indecisive, but we're all good, that'll be it! Thank you!"

["Oh…um…please pull up and I'll have your total…"]

Ciel removed himself from the window and instead slid both hands behind Sebastian's neck, threading his fingers through soft strands of hair. They looked at one another and Ciel kissed him on the lips, repeating the action again before speaking.

"When I ask for a kiss I want it on the mouth. Stop being all grumpy, he knows I'm taken now, happy?"

"Not completely."

"And why's that?"

"You have boys all over you, it makes me crazy."

"What about you - you have a boy on you right now but you don't seem too happy about it."

"I am, I'm just jealous of everyone falling in love with you after just looking at you for two fucking seconds - they don't even know you."

Ciel's fingers massaged Sebastian's scalp, and he tilted his head to whisper right into the man's ear as flirtatious as possible.

"And how long did it take you?"

Sebastian's face heated up almost instantly, swallowing his own heart because it just started beating so out of control at the words that were spoken. Ciel leaned back and Sebastian looked away, and the moment was ruined by the blaring horn of the car that just pulled up behind them.

Both males jerked at the sound, and Sebastian licked his lips as he watched Ciel carefully slide back into his seat.

"It's alright, baby - you can tell me later. Right now is feeding time."

..

"GODDDD I want to fuck this burger." Ciel practically smashed the enormous meat-stack into his stretched mouth, ripping off a large chunk like the ravenous beast that he was. Half of it had already been wolfed down in the mere minute that the couple had the food in their possession, and the male kept on going as if he had been without a meal for weeks.

The two were parked in the empty lot by the burger joint, Sebastian lazily sitting in his seat with his knees apart and his eyes all over Ciel. It was dark and cold and the heater was on, Sebastian smiling as Ciel swiped the air vents to the opposite side as he was getting too heated from gorging on food.

"Sho hots! I'm shweating!"

Sebastian turned the heat off and reached over to pick at some of Ciel's fries, eating them as he watched Ciel swallow and start beating on his chest when the last of burger number one was consumed.

"Hah…how long was that, for the double?"

"About a minute and a half…"

"Not my best. Ahh they're so good oh my god I think I seriously want to make love to this one, look." Ciel unwrapped the triple and licked his burgery lips, all too elated over finally being fed. "Look how beautiful this thing is."

"Stop, you're making me jealous." Sebastian grabbed a handful of fries and then pushed them into Ciel's mouth because he loved to assist, laughing when the male tilted his head back and nearly unhinged his jaw for maximum fry occupancy.

"Where do you put all this - you're tiny."

Sebastian breathed out another laugh, his expensive dress shirt undone at the sleeves, pushed up each forearm to avoid any stray food particles. Like a vacuum Ciel chewed and swallowed and widened his mouth again, each golden fry stuffed in there by the handful.

"Hah, that's it, that's the last of the first order."

"Nghm? Get MORES! MORE!" Ciel chewed and ate the enormity that was stretching his cheeks. "Agh, fuck no wait. Imma start on the big-bitch first. Then the other order of fries. THEN the onion rings. Tch, too bad you scared the kid off with your RUDENESS, he totally skimped on my side-fries!"

"Good. Little bitch gave me attitude."

"HAHA HE DID NOT! You are so dramatic! Poor thing practically pissed himself when you snatched your card away from his hand, he was shaking - SHAKING!"

"Thinking he has a shot with you, what a joke. Makes me mad, what is he 16? 17?"

"Who cares, he's a sweet boy, leave him alone." Ciel grabbed the triple bacon cheeseburger and licked the side of his mouth as he unwrapped it, revealing a greased-up bun and holding it up as if it were holy.

"Now this. This is what I live for. God...I will make love to this now. Watch me, are you watching? Watch this."

Sebastian tried not to roll his eyes as Ciel chomped into the thing, the bite so enormous the man lifted his eyebrows he was just that impressed.

After chewing for a good minute Ciel swallowed and then burped as loud as he could, smacking his lips as he turned to Sebastian.

"Hey do you think some guy has really tried to fuck a burger before?"

Sebastian curled his lip in disgust and looked at the meat and cheese middle with contempt.

"I wouldn't be surprised, men are disgusting."

"Speaking of disgusting check it out." Ciel lifted the gooey bun up and turned on one of the overhead lights, casting a spotlight over the slick burger. He separated the greasy meat from the melting cheese and gave it a squeeze, condiments oozing right out of it. "Looks kind of like a vagina up close right?"

Sebastian let out a sharp laugh and shook his head, "Gross, get that thing away from me."

"Look at my meaty vagina mwaa mwaaa!" Ciel opened and closed the slabs of burger and talked to Sebastian with it, bringing it closer to his face as the flaps of meat moved up and down. "Fuck me with your huge schlong, let's make this a quadruple."

"That's disgusting, stop. Those sticky sounds are making me sick." Sebastian laughed and pushed the food away from his face, relieved when Ciel stuffed it back into his mouth to take another quick bite.

"Mngh, so…you've never fucked a girl I take it?"

"What does that have to do with a burger?"

"Just answer the question."

"I haven't. Have you?"

"Yeah when I was 15, before I started dating Alois. Some chick at a party, we were both drunk, I knew I liked men the second I stuck it in her. It just felt so...wrong."

Ciel noticed Sebastian's uncontrolled jealousy start to overtake his entire being, smiling as he only made it worse with more added details.

"Then when I plunged into Alois' tight ass it was like mmm...this is where I wanna be, know what I mean?"

If there was one thing Sebastian tried to do it was be composed, the notion failing miserably the minute he recalled Alois' slinky little self answering Ciel's door in barely any clothing. Down went those angry brows and Sebastian clicked his tongue, knowing all too well he couldn't talk badly about the blond.

"Fucking Alois, he should have taken you home today that tiny…stupid…rgh." But he did it anyway.

"Pause! Any more than that and I'll be defending my woman's honor, you know that. Don't hate Alois, Alois is like half of me so you gotta like him too you know. We're practically the same person!"

Ciel slammed the gooey burger into is face and wrecked it with three enormous bites, groaning through the piles of meat and cheese that soon slid down his gullet.

"He can't possibly eat the same as you. Does he even eat, the wind would pick his small ass up if it were strong enough."

"God that shit was good. FRY-TIME. And yes of course he eats! Hm, the wind WOULD pick him up, send his angel-ass straight to the heavens where he belongs."

"Ciel, don't."

"WHAT he's like excruciatingly cute? Just tellin' truths here. Don't you think so too? Everyone thinks so, I know you think so - be honest!"

"Hell no, he's…too…it's the way his, well - his face just-"

"Pft, please, he's paralyzed you with his beauty you can't even form proper sentences! Just admit it, baby. I've fought off literally okay I mean like MAYBE sixty dudes or so that have tried to get with him."

"I don't care for his appearance but I can see why most men…would."

"Hah!" Dual-wielding fistfuls of fries Ciel knocked his head back and devoured them in seconds, trying to do a little dance in his seat because he just loved it so much, soon stopping as the pain in his lower back prevented any and all celebratory jigs.

"So if you're all about Alois why aren't you with him?"

"Because he has to study tonight."

"I mean why aren't you WITH him with him. Like together-"

"OH, well that's…there's a lot to that I guess. After what happened with my eye I felt like I ruined his life, I still think he secretly hates hanging around me even. It ended and that was that, I'm just trying to desperately keep him in my life before he just floats away up into the clouds you know. Or to another man who's no good for him - that's when things always get ugly. Agh that poor little thing, he totally despises me."

Sebastian had never met someone as smart as Ciel yet he couldn't believe the male didn't know the truth, Sebastian keen on the fact that Alois was still deep in love with Ciel the mere moment they met. For selfish reasons he chose not to mention a damn thing, and instead played his favorite card of jealousy.

"Are you sure you still want to be with me and not him or anyone else?"

"Um, yes? Why the hell are you asking me that shit, if I didn't want to date you I would have said no."

"Because you have Alois."

"RGH shut up oh my god he's my best friend and that's IT. Stop being so insecure, I should be the one worrying, YOU'RE the one getting fucking heart-shaped boxes of chocolates from secret admirers and going on dates!"

"It wasn't a date I already told you - it was a business meeting."

"With that old blonde-haired lady who looks like a super villain, right."

Sebastian snarled as he stared into the orange glow of the parking lot lights, looking back to Ciel once he composed himself.

"I thought you've never been to Bound?"

"I haven't." Ciel lied, "Mey told me that the lady who tried to buy me at the auction owned a store like yours. Bound is like, the only other sex shop in the city so I put two and two together. I'm a fucking genius, remember? Hah, just kidding. No I'm not. Kidding, that is."

"Look, if she ever speaks to you let me know. She's a psychopath and I don't ever want her talking to you yet alone breathing the same air as you."

"Woaah...easy tiger. What's she going to do, kidnap me and force me to fuck her or something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I mean I'd do it for money." Ciel leaned his neck back onto the headrest and rolled his head to the side, the effect of the painkillers finally starting to kick in. "Straight for pay, you know, the harsh life of a gay."

"Don't even joke about that. I spent all night trying to convince her to keep her bony old hands off of The Body Shoppe and my employees. Especially you."

"Me? Little old me? I was just kidding, I wouldn't fuck her, my dick awaits the inside of YOUR ass first. I mean then maybe after- ahah! Ouch!"

Sebastian had shoved Ciel in the shoulder and immediately rubbed the arm in apology, loving it when the male grabbed his hand to hold it.

"Mm, it was just a joke. The cheating on you thing, not the waiting to fuck you thing. You're going to let me, right? Let me fuck you? Like in the butt, right? Sebastian?"

"Not tonight, you need to rest."

"But you will?"

"I'll do anything you ask."

"Anything? Really? Here, finish these fries."

"No, not that, I'm not falling for that I know you still want them."

"He's learning! Okay, punch me in the face."

"…not that either."

"Bite of my burger?"

"…next"

"Yell 'I have a small penis' suuuuper loud so all those teenagers sitting outside can hear y-"

" **I HAVE A SMALL PENIS**!"

"HahAHA FUCK!!" Ciel slammed their held hands repeatedly into the gear shift as he laughed uncontrollably, the smile on his handsome face only getting wider as Sebastian continued.

" **MY PENIS IS SMALL. MY PENIS IS INADEQUATE AS WELL.** "

"Oh MY GOD! FuckING AHHH! HAHA WOW WOW YES! MORE! THEY'RE LOOKING! SAY IT TO THEIR FACES!"

" **HEY - KIDS. I CAN'T GET IT UP.** "

"F-fUCK, FUCK!"

" **I'M IMPOTENT**."

"HAH shit this is THE BEST! Oh my god I can't breathe!" Ciel was practically vibrating in his seat he couldn't stop laughing, his face red and his hand smacking all against the door as he watched the teens laugh and point to their car.

"Leave! Leave NOW! Fuck!"

Sebastian released the hand he held and laughed, starting the car as Ciel continued to bounce in his seat, laughing one second and hissing from the pain the other, the cycle continuing over and over.

The couple immediately sped off, the vehicle peeling out of the parking lot and finally heading home, Sebastian happy to have Ciel spend the first night of his three-week stay at his place.

* * *

"O-ouch, mmm, Sebastian...ahh..."

"Sit still."

"But it feels really good."

"Does it?"

"So warm...mnn, fuck..."

"Ciel, you're hurting me, don't do that."

"Hot...now it's hot."

"What part of 'stop moving' do you not understand?"

"Ow! Sebastian what the fuck that's my chin!"

"Quit being a baby!" Sebastian grunted as he moved a bar of soap over Ciel's scraped chin and cheeks. The man was currently on his knees, sleeves rolled up, shoes kicked off and bathing a whiny Ciel who was tightly clenching onto his forearm with one hand.

Steam rose from the soapy bathwater, Ciel wet and without clothes nor eye patch, hair slicked back, face tinted pink, the pain killers he took now in full effect. The male leaned back into the expensive porcelain of the tub, the bathroom itself reminding Ciel of the few minutes before he had been rushed to the hospital.

Despite the bad memories Ciel closed his eyes and dipped his head back, letting a soft groan escape his lips as his wounds were tended to. Those big hands were careful and cautious, but Ciel still hissed and bit his lip because of the pain.

"Ngh, that stings….baby…" Ciel moved his hand from Sebastian's forearm to his throat and jaw, wetting the dry skin as he slid his fingers over the man's cheek. "…be more gentle with me."

Sebastian could have died happy at that very moment, swallowing as Ciel looked like a complete dream. Since they had arrived at the house he had been acting sickly sweet, and Sebastian quickly glanced up to the ceiling to contain his urge to jump the wounded thing right then and there.

"I'm sorry…is this better?" Sebastian's voice was low and sincere, his eyes all over Ciel as his hands moved away from the male's face to tend to his shoulders and chest.

"Mm, I've never been given a bath before…you should do this for a living."

"Bathing people?"

"No, just me."

"I'd quit all of my jobs if I could make a living out of cleaning you up every day."

"All? How many do you have?"

"Just a couple. Here, lean back."

"Hah…" Ciel opened both eyes slowly, blinking as he watched his abdomen get a soft squeeze, smiling and looking up to find Sebastian staring right at him.

"Go any lower and you'll be in trouble. I'll be in trouble."

"I'm really trying to control myself here." Sebastian licked his lips and could feel his heart hammering in his chest, cursing under his breath when Ciel lazily opened his legs, the bathwater trickling as each knee tapped against opposite sides of the tub.

"…are you trying to kill me here?"

"Mm, it just feels so good. Touch me."

"Fuck."

"Baby, please. Wash me?"

Sebastian could have fainted with all the blood that was going straight to his dick, leaning in just a bit more as he succumbed to Ciel's seductive plea. One hand pressed against the male's belly as the other sank beneath the water, soapy and slippery and soon massaging Ciel between his legs.

"Ah, god. W-wow…" Ciel breathed out every word and brought both hands up to his own head of hair, raking through the strands and sucking in a breath because he was being stroked way too well for comprehension.

"You feel so good right now, Ciel."

"Don't…ngh."

"You look even better."

"Hah, don't say things like…that...shit."

"Your voice is making me crazy."

"Ah, right there. S-sebastian, I-"

Sebastian was already weak to Ciel as it was, but it only worsened when the male used all his strength to lean forward and place a wet kiss right on his lips.

Before Sebastian could even process it Ciel kissed him again, his tongue pushing against his mouth, that blushed-up face tilting just before another heated smooch.

Sebastian closed his eyes and let his lips get parted by the roll of Ciel's tongue, both of their jaws widening as slow and sultry as the kiss was.

The bathwater pushed against the tub as Ciel draped both arms over the broad shoulders of his boyfriend, hanging off of him as their lips suckled off of one another.

"Take off your clothes…"

"That's…probably not the best i…dea…" Sebastian swallowed as Ciel moved away to momentarily dip his entire body down into the water. When he came back up every part of him was dripping wet, and the mere sight of Ciel looking so unbelievably sexy nearly stole all speech from the man himself.

Ciel might have been feeling good but he looked only a thousand times better, lifting both hands to reach for Sebastian's collar, staring right at those eyes as he started to unfasten each button.

"Ciel…wait."

"Take a bath with me."

"Hold on."

"Be with me, let me touch you."

Sebastian was a goner by the time his shirt was opened and slowly slipped right off of his body, the man clenching his teeth and looking away as his bare chest was lightly pressed by both of Ciel's wet palms.

"Hah…wow…look at this." Each finger slid lower and lower over the sculpted frame, the healthy build of the six-foot-five Sebastian Michaelis causing Ciel to shake out a gasp.

"Y-you're unreal."

"And you're torturing me here."

"Am I?"

"I want to fuck you."

Ciel wasn't expecting that and smiled it up, biting his bottom lip as his digits landed on the leather of Sebastian's belt. He tugged it and the buckle clinked as it was unfastened, the size of what was dying to be released causing Ciel to widen both eyes. He felt numb and happy and now all too aroused, looking from the bulge back to Sebastian.

"I can tell."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what, this?" The zipper slowly slid down and just as Ciel slipped his hand into the opening his wrist was roughly grabbed and yanked away, just the power that was in the action itself heating him up even more.

"Keeping myself from attacking you is hard enough, keeping you off me is even worse you know."

"But…you're so hot, Sebastian. I can't get enough of you. You're very...pretty."

Sebastian narrowed an eye at the male because he could tell Ciel was all doped-up and finally free of pain, momentarily forgetting that he had popped two more pills the second they got home.

"You need to sleep, come on."

"Ahh~ do I get to sleep with you? In the same bed like we did with our first kiss?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded, zipping himself back up and leaning forward to kiss Ciel on his reddened lips.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember that."

"Of course…I remember. Ever since you kissed me that day it's been…I mean, things…you know."

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Well, whenever you kiss me, really…"

Sebastian kissed him again and Ciel laughed as cute as could be, the male sinking down into the water until only his head was left above the surface.

Sebastian was in heaven.

"S-stop looking at me all good! Stupid…"

"What, I can't look at you now?"

"No, it's like when you kiss me. My head gets light and my heart starts beating all crazy and my legs feel weak. Mm, and I get all giddy hah." Ciel's smile was nice and wide, the tips of his dark hair wavering in the steamy water, his leg lifting as he shyly pushed Sebastian's chest with the shove of his foot.

Sebastian grabbed the ankle and continued to look at Ciel as he gave it a kiss, unable to take the state of such a fine thing saying such sweet words.

"What else happens to you when we kiss?"

"You just kissed my ankle!"

"I did."

"It made me happy, do it again?"

Sebastian smiled, his bare chest wet with the footprint, both hands moving to grab Ciel by his heel and toes. He pressed his lips into the ankle and closed his eyes this time, kissing it twice before looking back up to Ciel.

Ciel could have heated the water himself with how red his face became, jerking his leg away from the hold and sinking it back into the bath in two seconds time.

"God!"

"Not good?"

"Not at all!"

"Why's that?"

"My heart climbed up into my throat and I almost died!"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Why do you think that is?"

"Oh…no, I mean it's because, well. I think…" Ciel sat up and knocked his head back against the tile wall, glancing down to his man's body before looking back up into his eyes.

"Hey, baby…get in here with me."

"Finish what you were saying first."

"I don't remember. You make me lose my concentration."

"Just try."

"I can't think straight when you're around."

Sebastian bit the side of his cheek Ciel was just that beautiful mid-confession, but he kept quiet just to hear the male finish.

"And…sometimes…all day long - you're all I think about."

"Sometimes?"

"All the time. Hey, get in here. Please."

"Anything else?" Sebastian gave in to that face, standing up and removing his pants and briefs, the clothing dropping down to the floor, the man swallowing when he looked back to Ciel because the male's eyes never wandered.

Ciel stared right at him and held out both hands, face still serious when Sebastian held them and stepped into the warm bath.

"Yeah, there's one other thing…"

As soon as Sebastian sat down across from Ciel he was attacked, Ciel feigning his state of mind and suddenly gaining enough strength to push Sebastian's back against the porcelain to get right between his legs.

Sebastian was pinned in no time at all and before he could say a word Ciel was on top of him and in more control than ever, his breath hitching when Ciel grabbed him rough by the jaw to lift his face.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life, are you listening?"

"…yes." Sebastian was in trouble and he knew it right then and there.

"You think I'm being cute when I say I can't think straight when you're around but it's true - I'm not lying. You fuck me up. You want to know how I feel, how I really feel? Answer."

"Yes."

"I feel safe around you, my guard is always down and it scares me. You're fucking beautiful and it's intimidating, I can't even look at you sometimes. You're huge. You can hurt me if you want to but you haven't yet, you always let me do whatever I wan't - you spoil me. I think you got it bad for me, I know you do but what you don't know is that I have it much, much worse. I think I've really been holding myself back here, Sebastian."

"Why…why's that?"

"Well. I've been in love with you for a while now..."

Ciel gripped the fine jaw just a bit tighter and leaned down to give those lips a sweet kiss, pushing off of the mouth only to whisper right onto it.

"Longer than you've been in love with me, at least…"

..  


* * *

 


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

Soft lashes twitched, the orb beneath the lid rolling from left to right in an attempt to awaken. Eyebrows soon cinched, and a dark blue eye cracked open so slowly it was almost cautious.

The smell of clean sheets had the orb looking to the mattress, morning sun washing over expensive black bedding, large pillows and a plush blanket and not a single soul in sight. Ciel inhaled and closed his eye once again - only to have it burst open the very next second.

A thumping heart was erratic as it pounded in the male's chest, Ciel opening his wounded orb as if it would gift him the privilege of sight in his state of panic. But it didn't, of course - so he slapped his palm over it and clenched his teeth as he took in his surroundings.

Cream-colored walls and the dark wood of furniture, an enormous dresser and Ciel's own reflection in mirrored closet doors. The male looked away from himself as if it were an instantaneous reaction, and he breathed a bit calmer when he realized he was in Sebastian's room.

"Sebastian…" The name left his lips unwillingly as it was the first thought to enter his mind and influence his vocabulary, looking down to the unoccupied bed and wondering why he was alone.

A thin arm slid over smooth sheets and felt the empty side of the bed to affirm his sight. It was cold as if left unused, and a rumble of a groan escaped within his throat.

"Sebastiaaan…" He called out yet again, this time with a bit of added annoyance. Removing his palm from his wounded eye, Ciel used the hand to press against the mattress and slowly shift to the edge of the bed. He hissed as the pain in his lower back radiated throughout his spine, a couple of curses breathing out of angered lips.

The mattress creaked within the vast room as Ciel slid towards the edge of the bed and sat up, his bare feet touching the dark hardwood floors below. Looking at his bent knees he lifted a brow and realized he was dressed - in clothes that weren't his own.

Black briefs that felt a bit too big hung low on his hips, his slender frame shifting when he pulled at the shirt he wore. It was an old black concert t-shirt that had several holes and a rip at the hem, also over-sized and over-worn, the deep scar on Ciel's collar peeking out of the shirt.

The male smiled and tilted his head to the side, smelling his own shoulder and closing his eyes when the scent of Sebastian was deeply inhaled. Ciel licked his lips and his lashes lifted, the milky hue of his ruined orb a stark contrast next to his other. Both eyes soon looked to the floor, and he desperately tried to recall what happened the previous night.

'Why can't I remember anything?'

A sudden jolt of pain spread across his backside and he winced, curling his spine and holding his hips, gasping out a breath as if he was trying to tough it out. With a curse on his lips Ciel swiped his hand through his bed-head, messing the strands even more, the action somehow causing a memory to flash into his consciousness.

"The bath…" He whispered, a rush of memories bombarded him all of a sudden. 'He washed me, we kissed…I…' Ciel looked up in thought and noticed his reflection in the mirrored closet doors, glancing away from the sight as he continued to remember.

'What did I do again?' Ciel didn't want to but he looked towards the reflection yet again, his hand still entangled within his hair, his eyes meeting the mirror.

There were hickeys all over his throat and a mean scrape on his chin, other bruises from his fall making him seem like he had gotten in ten fights or more. He swallowed and let his hand drop to the mattress, clenching onto the black sheets as he recollected the steam and warmth and the taste of Sebastian's kiss.

Wet bodies, slippery hands, hot tongues, the sound of water splashing against skin, the sight of his man all tall and robust and so handsome it hurt. As he remembered more and more Ciel lidded his eyes and continued to stare at himself, noticing how his face was blushing right up.

"Sebastian." He breathed out, calling out not to the man himself but instead to his thoughts. With the name he beckoned more flashes of memories, the vigorous pumping of blood pulsating within his ears as each recalled scenario played within his head.

'His hands were all over me. His mouth...shit. I know we didn't have sex, I'm in less pain than I was in yesterday. I mean he wouldn't just fuck me like that, would he? I remember him saying it was hard to keep himself off of me…'

Ciel slid his right hand onto his thigh and rubbed it, the mere thought of an unleashed-beast-Sebastian arousing him.

'Hah, I wish he'd fuck me like that, all hard. Harder than he did before.'

The male stared into the mirror and slid his digits between his legs, touching himself through the cloth of his borrowed briefs.

"I feel unsatisfied." Ciel sighed and removed his hand, looking away from his reflection and back to the empty space on the bed.

'Stupid sexy jerk, leaving me, where the hell is he? And how the hell am I supposed to move around?' The male snarled and searched the room, shaking his head when he realized his wheelchair was missing.

"Who leaves a cripple in bed without their wheelchair, come on. That's just evil."

The mattress rested high on the large four-poster bed, each long post beautifully carved in a dark wood. Ciel grasped the frame and used all his strength to get to his feet, hugging the post as his pain level increased.

Ciel shook it off and took a step towards the door, the second his foot fell forward making his legs feel like jello.

"Ugh, shit." The male shuffled slowly and bit the side of his cheek as he walked away from the bed, knocking his head all the way back and staring at the ceiling as he felt like he could fall to his knees at any second.

'His dick is deadly, this is it, this is how I'll die.' Ciel nearly fell onto the door when he reached it, his legs wobbly and his hand darting for the knob, taking in a breath as he turned it until it opened.

'Fuck, you gotta be kidding me.'

The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, nothing to assist with his balance save the actual walls themselves. Ciel groaned and toughened up, finally leaving the room he was left abandoned in.

Spread digits fanned out over the hallway walls as he walked, the male grunting as he shuffled his way down towards the bathroom. He remembered his first night there hauling a drunken Alois and Sebastian, and just as he came upon the door that had been locked on that very night - he went for the doorknob.

At first it was to balance his unstable legs, but after composing himself Ciel's curiosity got the best of him, and he turned the handle until it clicked right open.

Unsure of whether to act victorious or guilty, the male shrugged and pushed the door as quietly as he could, the soft creak the only sound as both of his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What the hell?" The morning light peeked through two large windows that had been left open, the space enormous and almost triple the size of Sebastian's room. It was freezing in there as the cold air from outside drifted in and around the male, Ciel's bare legs soon dusted with goosebumps.

The floors were the same dark hardwood  that ran throughout the lavish home, but the walls were a bright white as if freshly painted, track lighting on the ceiling, but what he noticed next was probably the most unusual - it was completely empty.

Hesitant feet shuffled quietly away from the door, and Ciel stood there with his hands on his hips and his chin in the air. Something flickered within his peripheral vision, and the male darted his head towards one of the windows, narrowing even his damaged orb to try and focus.

A gust of chilled morning wind lightly rattled the enormous windows, and Ciel knitted his brows when he noticed a small black feather that pushed off of the sill and to the floor. The frigid breeze led it to gracefully encircle Ciel's bare feet, toes immediately stomping over it to capture the thing.

'There's a screen on the window…he doesn't have a pet bird.' Ciel carefully lifted his leg and took the feather into his hand, twirling it and inspecting it as if it could grant him an answer.

"It's fake." The faux-plumage shifted in color when tilted, the way it felt in his hands and the structure of the feather giving away it's manufactured state.

'Like all that shit that's at work…maybe he dragged it in here.' Ciel shrugged and threw it to the side, knocking back his head to hiss in pain as he turned back towards the door.

"Rgh, that's what I get for being nosy. Ass-pain from being fucked in two, tch." The male rubbed his lower back and walked into the hallway, softly closing the door to the empty room behind him.

"Sebastiaaaan…" Ciel groaned and walked by the guest bedroom, the door wide open and the bed where they shared their first kiss in full view. Ciel licked his lips as he remembered every second of it, and as he passed the room he felt more eager to see the man than before.

Slender digits cascaded down the hallway wall and finally reached the end of it, the fingers curling over the corner as Ciel stood between the living room and kitchen.

Naturally he looked to the kitchen first, eyeing that enormous steel refrigerator and wondering what kind of food was stored inside. When thoughts of lettuce and fruit came to mind Ciel winced and looked away, his boyfriend's name already groaning out of his lips for the millionth time.

"Sebastia-" Ciel froze when he saw it. "Shit…"

If there was a sight that could take all breath away this was it, if it could paralyze limbs it did the job quick, and if it rendered all speech from ever forming it had more than succeeded. The sight of course being that of Sebastian Michaelis, all six-foot-five of him, without a shirt and only wrapped in a plush black towel, fast asleep right on the couch.

'God damn, that's mine right there…' Ciel licked his lips and tried to calm himself, his heart pounding hard, his feet moving as they wanted to get closer to the sight of the most attractive being he had ever laid eyes on.

That abdomen was nice and tight as Sebastian rested on his side, the curve of his biceps only making Ciel's insides flutter, the man's arms and legs hanging off of the cushions as he was too enormous to ever occupy it comfortably.

Dark hair looked freshly-washed and as soft as ever, swept back behind his ears, the cut of that fine jaw lifted as his head tilted back into the sofa. Sebastian may have been dreaming but he was quite the dream himself, Ciel having to stop midway just to fan himself.

"Fucking giant."

He was big alright, bigger than most and better than any other man Ciel had ever crossed, the male swiping a hand through his own head of hair once he finally walked in front of the couch.

Toes curled into the floor and Ciel's heart jumped when he noticed that gorgeous mouth sleepily move, a soft gasp of words mumbling right out.

"Mngh, Ciel…"

Ciel looked up and silently whistled as if he couldn't take such an arrow to the heart, both eyes falling back down when his name was breathed out once again.

And in no time at all Ciel ignored any and all pain and got right down to his knees.

"Saying my name in your sleep, you're killing me here, baby." Ciel smiled and started to gently play with his boyfriend's large hand, tickling his palm with the soft circling of digits until it weakly grabbed them.

Just the size difference itself had Ciel swallowing, the fact that the giant was in a weakened state only making it worse.

" _Baby…wake up._ " Ciel whispered as he looked back to that handsome face, his other hand reaching over to hover over a strong bicep. Ciel's index finger pressed into the muscle and glided all the way down to Sebastian's forearm, loving the feel of warm skin.

"You're so beautiful, look at you."

A deep groan came from Sebastian's throat and the man turned onto his back, his upper arm lifting to perch on top of his nose as he exhaled, covering his eyes and looking sweeter than ever.

"Cute, fuck. I can't take it." Ciel sighed like he was the happiest person on the planet, and that's when he noticed the hand he had been playing with a few seconds prior had shifted position as well.

It was resting right between those long legs, the black towel lifted so high there was no hiding what was going on beneath the cloth.

"Hah…you really were dreaming about me." Ciel's face got hot and he swooned, glancing up towards Sebastian's covered eyes before looking back down to the tent.

With the pinch of two fingers Ciel carefully lifted the towel and undid it completely, his bottom lip being bitten nice and hard the second he unwrapped that gift like it was Christmas morning.

"I…swear this thing gets bigger every time I look at it…god."

Sebastian was rock-hard and a sight for sore eyes, his dick sticking right up as soon as it was given the liberty. The thing was thick and long and ready to do some damage, the tip nice and wet as Sebastian had been dreaming of Ciel for far too long.

"Dripping for me…I want to lick that piercing of yours." Ciel had his elbows on the table that was the sofa as he readied to eat the meal spread before him. "I want to suck you dry."

Ciel was talking to the swollen base as he leaned in and breathed all over it, his lips soon pressing against the flesh to give it a soft kiss. The kiss was soon accompanied by the roll of a warm tongue, and Ciel closed both of his eyes as he lost control.

His palm pressed the side of the dick into his face as he ran his lips up and down it, kissing every inch until he got to the flush tip. When he felt the silver hoop knock against his tongue Ciel moaned into it, straight making out with the thing the very next second.

Sebastian's fine abdomen flexed and he groaned, the action going completely unnoticed by Ciel as he had started lapping up every trace of precum he could find.

Ciel was ravenous and he was hungry for it, the wet squelch of his tongue suckling all over the place now loud enough to have his man remove the arm that shielded his eyes.

A soft jaw widened and Ciel swallowed it like he wanted to choke on it, sliding nearly half of it down his throat and coming back up for more. The action was repeated as his hand grabbed the base, starting to jack him off all messy, messy enough to have it pop out of his mouth and messy enough for him to shove it back in again.

"Ngh, sh-shit."

Sebastian suddenly shot his head back into the armrest and groaned so loud that it made Ciel flinch. The man was in a state of shock and snapped his eyes open before sliding himself into a sitting position, ripping his dick right out of Ciel's mouth and sending a fierce kick to the unsuspecting male.

Ciel was slammed onto his back and straight screamed in pain as his head thudded against the hardwood floors, curling into a fetal position as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Oh god! What the -...Ciel?!" Sebastian immediately scrambled to the floor when he realized what he had done, wrapping the towel around his waist and getting all up in Ciel's face.

"A-are you okay? I didn't mean to!"

"The fuck is WRONG with you?"

"I'm sorry!"

"My RIBS you SHITEATER." Ciel was unwillingly pulled up by the frantic hands of his boyfriend, being lifted under each arm and carefully placed onto the sofa.

Sebastian had his hands all over him in no time at all, both enormous palms beginning to rub his shoulders and side until they slid up to Ciel's cheeks to lift that angry face.

"I'm so sorry, fuck. I'm sorry Ciel, I didn't mean to hurt you! What were you doing-"

"I was sucking your dick, MORON! Ouch!"

Ciel wrapped his arms around his middle and hunched over, only to sit up straight because the pain in his back was worse.

"FUCK!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why were you doing that while I was asleep?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I thought it would be hot and it's every guy's dream to be woken up like that?! Because I was watching you sleep and you mumbled my name, turned around and then stuck your huge boner in my face maybe! FUCK! FUCKING RIBS!"

Sebastian sighed and sat as close as he could, leaning in to gently hug his wounded boy. The man's lips quickly pressed against Ciel's for a kiss before pulling away, grabbing both of the male's hands to hold them as he apologized.

"I'm sorry...I was just startled."

"Startled?! What, did you think some burglar came in here and started giving you some random-ass blowjob?!"

"I don't know, I was asleep..."

"Startled. No shit you were startled, fucking kicking me in my stomach like some huge frightened horse, you don't even know your own strength! Nah! Stop!"

Sebastian tightened their laced digits and kept leaving little taps of kisses on Ciel's mouth, interrupting his anger until he finally caved.

"Come on, please don't be mad. The last thing I want to do is hurt you more than I already have."

"Tch, shut up. Spooked idiot."

"Hey…look at me." Sebastian's voice was so sweet it was lethal, overly-concerned and all kinds of sorry, that low pitch only causing Ciel stare right at him.

Both of those lashes lifted, the violent scar on the male's right lid still visible even as he looked up to Sebastian. It was so deep it cut past the corner of the eye, the trail of the wound leading up to the orb that was long past living.

Sebastian's heart had been racing and he didn't even notice, Ciel unguarded and comfortable enough not to care, dressed in his shirt and his briefs, fresh-faced from sleeping on his bed - in his home.

Ciel was better than any dream with the way he looked, Sebastian's eyes rolling down to the hickeys all over his throat and just past the peek of collar as the shirt was large on his frame.

Another gash that had healed lined the lifted bone, Ciel's fingers twitching as he knew Sebastian was tracing the scar with his eyes. He was silent and let him continue, the wind from outside softly howling as they sat.

"You can touch it if you want."

"I've touched it. I've kissed it."

"Then why are you looking at it like it's the first time you've seen it?"

Sebastian's eyes finally looked back up to Ciel, and his expression was as serious as the tone of his voice.

"Last night…you were grabbing your collar in your sleep and screaming."

Ciel's face went pale and he felt sick in an instant, his wounded eyelid quickly blinking before being shut completely.

"No, I didn't do that."

"I tried to wake you but you kicked me, every time I tried to touch you it got worse."

"No."

"You were digging your nails into your shoulder and I was so scared-"

"That DIDN'T HAPPEN."

"I just-"

"No! Alright I get it I'm fucked up, real funny I know this! I thought you knew, you didn't know? I told you! I fucking told you!"

"Listen to me."

"No!"

"Please, I-"

"Fuck you!"

"CIEL" Sebastian raised his voice and it was so stern the other shut right up, the man lifting Ciel's left hand and giving the knuckles a kiss as he stared right at him.

"Stop being so on guard, I'm on your side. I'm trying to explain something to you."

"Oh yeah, what is it - why you want to break up with me?"

"Leaving you is not an option for me so cut it out. Look, if you keep beating me up in your sleep then it won't be good for either of us. I want you to help me."

"No! I don't want to hear this!"

"Help me, please Ciel." Long fingers completely covered Ciel's hand as the man gave the digits a desperate squeeze, his brows slanted in worry, his voice heavy with frustration. "Tell me, what should I do? Should I try to wake you when it happens or should I let it pass? Do I not touch you? Will you be okay - will you be uncomfortable with me there? Should I sleep on the floor beside you or buy another bed?"

"Shut UP! STOP!"

"Then tell me what to do!"

"Just save yourself the trouble and break up with me already!"

"I'm not doing that."

"Just LEAVE ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'LL LOSE ALL SLEEP WITH ME HERE!"

"I don't care. You're not telling me what to do, you're not getting it. I want to help y-"

"Go AWAY!" Ciel shoved the hands to detach them and didn't like where this was going, one hand yanking the shirt he wore so his collar was no longer visible, the other slapping over his ruined eye.

Ciel doubled-over and sat cross-legged, burying his head between his knees as he tried to keep it together. His heart was hammering and all he could hear was his breathing, the palm that covered his eye pressing so deep the pressure turned to pain.

Sebastian's heart broke at that very second, wanting to touch Ciel but not being able to, wanting to speak but words just not coming out. He hated seeing Ciel like this and what he hated more was the person who did this, the mere thought boiling his blood in a matter of seconds.

It was all too much and Sebastian needed to clear his head before he went on a full-blown rampage, calming himself with a breath, eyes never leaving Ciel.

"I'll go get you...or…I just…what do you need? Do you want your phone so you can call Alois?" It pained him to say but damn if it helped Ciel he couldn't care less.

Ciel remained silent and Sebastian got up from the sofa, tightening the towel around his waist and using all his willpower to not touch the male.

"I'll be right back."

The tongue in Ciel's mouth was dry, the pressure in his eye too much, the lump in his throat just about ready to make him choke. As soon as he heard Sebastian leave a harsh gasp of air sucked through parted lips, and Ciel slowly opened his good eye as he continued to breathe.

Not only had Ciel lost his memory of the previous night but it turned out he couldn't recall the nightmares in his sleep as well, the episodes usually so bad that they shocked him into consciousness. He hated not being able to remember, he hated putting Sebastian through it all, he hated every scar on him and every issue in his head, he hated it all but he could never admit to any of it he was just too ashamed.

In times like these the only person who could ever comfort him was Alois, but this morning the blond was out of mind completely. Ciel lifted his head from his hands and finally looked up, staring at the living room floor and then glancing to the side.

He could hear Sebastian and it soothed him. He could hear him walking from the hall to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, the cabinets, the clink of a glass. As if closing his eyes would assist his hearing his orbs soon shut, breath evened out, the wind that pattered against the house helping him calm down.

The sound of approaching footsteps made Ciel swallow, and as soon as he felt Sebastian near he opened both eyes.

"I got you some water, and a blanket…here."

Sebastian had slid on some black jeans but was still without a shirt, his face cautious as he plopped the blanket in front of Ciel and set the glass of water on the floor.

"You might feel better with this on, I found it while I was cleaning yesterday and washed it."

Ciel looked at the extended arm and saw the black strands of silk drape over the enormous palm, his eye patch freshly laundered and ready to wear. It made the male's heart swell and he looked from the silk to Sebastian, wanting him to know that it was all okay.

"…put it on me?"

Sebastian swiped his free hand through his hair and breathed out, nervous and unsure and not wanting to cause another episode.

"Lift your head." But Sebastian hid it all too well. His voice was confident and he got down on one knee, never questioning if it was ever okay or if the attack had passed - instead trusting Ciel's plea and following the order as if he were born to abide.

The black silk was carefully placed over the eye and Sebastian leaned forward, their faces nice and close as he tied it into place.

"At night…" Ciel turned and widened his thighs as much as it pained him, letting both feet fall to the floor as he trapped Sebastian between his knees. "When I get like that…you can't touch me. But I don't want you to leave the room."

"I'll never leave again."

"If I hit you I'm sorry, I can't control it. You can't wake me up or it'll be ten times worse."

"I won't."

"You can't speak to me because it might wake me up."

"I know."

They looked at each other and Ciel glanced to the cup of water on the floor, the mere second he did causing Sebastian to grab it and hand it to him.

Ciel took the cup and continued to stare as he had a long sip, swallowing hard and placing the glass back onto the floor when he was finished. Wet lips were soon licked, and Ciel lifted both palms to press right onto his boyfriend's chest.

"And if I touch you it's okay to touch me."

Sebastian didn't move any one of those fine muscles of his.

"I guess, let me rephrase that. If I touch you…please touch me. I need it."

Not needing to be told a third time Sebastian lifted his hand to gently grasp Ciel's scraped chin, leaning forward to place the softest kiss on those lips.

Ciel closed his eyes and felt safe and warm again, throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling his body closer.

Sebastian kissed the mouth repeatedly and then Ciel's jaw and his throat, finally giving a peck onto the marred collar bone. He stuffed his nose into the crook of the male's neck and inhaled, strong arms soon wrapping around Ciel to hug him tight.

"Hah…I…just remembered something from last night, baby."

Sebastian grunted into the neck in response, not wanting to move away from the sweet smell of Ciel.

"I pulled you into the tub to try and have sex with you, didn't I?"

"That happened, yes."

"And what happened after? I don't remember. Did we do it?"

"We didn't."

"Why not, you realized you couldn't let me take your virginity?"

Sebastian pulled back and got a good look at Ciel, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

"No, I could definitely let you, you just weren't capable. Or coherent. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"What I said? Umm…something like 'let me have that sweet, sweet ass'?"

"…not exactly."

"Turn around so I can fuck your brains out?"

"Hah…nope."

"Tch, like I remember I was tired and high just tell me!"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Ciel smacked those broad shoulders and jerked them forward, the two reverting back to their normal flirtatious behavior.

"YES you tease - tell me!"

"You…told me you were in love with me."

"Ah! What?!" Ciel blushed it up bad, gasping out a breath and licking his flush lips. "I said I loved you?!"

"In love, Ciel. In."

"Stupid! Shut up!"

"What? That's what you said! I heard it, trust me. I replayed it in my mind all night long. Over and ov-"

Ciel slapped his hand over the mouth and cocked his head back to laugh loud and obnoxious like he couldn't control it, knocking their foreheads together as he spoke half-embarrassed, half-elated.

"Dumb! Your ears are dumb! HAH! AH! EW!" Ciel squeezed the face by the jaw and released it when Sebastian licked his palm, only to playfully smack him on the mouth before his wrist was grabbed.

Sebastian only became a thousand times more handsome when he smiled, and he couldn't stop with the way Ciel was acting.

"What's wrong, not IN love with me anymore?"

"Hah! Fuck off, nerd!"

"Tch, looks like you're in denial. I believed you, too."

"Okay, okAY, AGH! FUCKER!" Ciel squirmed when Sebastian's long fingers crept beneath his t-shirt and onto his belly, shoving him away and laughing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Stop! Mm! Alright I meant it, I love you, okay?!"

"I don't think that's… _quite_ how you worded it."

"HEY EVERYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME LISTEN UP! ME! ME, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE ON THIS DAY, ON THIS- baby what day is it?"

"Thursday."

"ON THIS THURSDAY OF DAYS, PROCLAIM THAT I AM IN LOVE - IN - INNNNN LOVE WITH THE ONE! THE ONLY! BABABAABABABBAAAAA - SEBASTIAN THE STALLION MICHAELISS!!"

Having his ears nearly blasted off by Ciel's screams, Sebastian still smiled and laughed and couldn't be happier, his head getting knocked back when Ciel grabbed him by the hair and yanked it.

Sebastian hissed only to have Ciel press their lips together, his warm breath causing the mouth to part. The two kissed until Ciel pulled back, his face now serious as ever as they stared at one another.

"I'm in love with you, Sebastian."

"Ciel, I-"

There was a loud rustling that interrupted the two, the wind from outside smacking into the windows to rattle them hard. Ciel looked up to the large panes and then glanced to the side, the tender moment ruined when he immediately freaked out.

"Agh! BABY. WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"It's…wait, don't get up where are you going?"

"I can't be late to class! How long have we been out here?"

"Calm down, here, I also brought your phone in case you wanted to call Alois." Sebastian reached into his back pocket and removed the device, sliding it into Ciel's hand and sighing as he had to keep his heart steady.

Sebastian sat on the floor and watched Ciel as the male's eye widened, Ciel's thumb lightning-fast over the surface of the phone.

"Uh-oh…"

"What?"

"You're um…you're not going to like this, baby."

"...what?"

Ciel released a sharp breath and placed the phone on the couch, his hands soon reaching to grab Sebastian's.

"I had like forty missed calls."

"Forty…is everything okay?"

"No, not exactly."

Sebastian knew it wasn't too serious as Ciel looked like he was holding back a smirk, but he still had to ask the most important question to ease his worries.

"It wasn't your doctor, was it?"

"Psht, no."

"Good. So…Alois is my next guess."

"Nope. Well, five were from him but that's normal."

Sebastian felt that jealousy creep up but decided to let it go, focusing on what Ciel was beating around the bush about.

"Your college?"

"No…although we should get ready. Because you'll be meeting them there soon."

"Meeting who? A friend? A teacher?"

"Not exactly…" Ciel tapped their mouths together and he gave the lips a quick kiss, smiling onto them because he knew this would really be the ultimate test.

"Then who is it? Ciel, you're freaking me out."

"Surprise, it's my parents-"

"Oh fuck."

"And by soon I mean like fifteen minutes. Oh and also my dad hates gays and my mom hates anyone who tries to date me aaaand my dad is um…well, he's very…honest. And mean. Gets intimidated by big guys like you, haha weird right!"

Sebastian swallowed and let out a dry cough, Ciel there with his mouth open in a big dumb smile, completely oblivious to his boyfriend's state.

"HAH! Let's go meet my folks, yeah! Fun times! If you survive it'll be a first!"

"W-what was that?"

"NOTHING, SILLY! Come on, get that big body dressed! God, baby you're so pale all of a sudden, so suddenly I swear - wow! Haha the paleness of your cute little, okay, okay, shh I know, I know, I'll shut up. Excitiiiiiing!! HURRY DON'T WANNA BE LATE! Don't wear anything pink or my dad will kill you I MEAN come on, boyfriend that I love, get up, time for history to be made! Yeah! Parents!"

..

* * *

 

 

 

kudos/comment for tbs Vince because he's one of my favorite characters 


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

  
"I like shirts with words on them, like one word, a one-worded shirt. Maybe two-worded. Oh! Or anything with a cuss. A cussword, Sebastian. You know, fuck-shit-ass-piss?"

A shirtless Sebastian had been rummaging through his closet and poked his head out to look at Ciel with a lifted brow, the male busting some side to side moves in his wheelchair as he got all picky over borrowed clothes.

"My 'fuck-shit-ass-piss' shirt is at the cleaners, anything else? It's cold outside, how about a sweater?"

"Does it have a word on it?"

"Yeah it says 'medium' on the tag."

Ciel's expression fell flat and he rolled his eye, the black silk of his patch fluttering as the strings dangled behind his head.

"I didn't know you were a comedian."

"I never told you?"

"You're on a roll. Just give me the stupid sweater, dumb-head."

"Dumb-head, that's a new one." Sebastian mumbled to himself as he got back into the closet, removing an expensive cashmere sweater from its hanger. It was soft and pitch black, the cloth knee length and fastened with slate-colored buttons.

Ciel was still only wearing the black undershirt and briefs, and he shot his arms up in the air when his boyfriend turned to face him despite being on the other side of the room.

"Ready to be dressed!"

"This is probably going to be a bit big on you…"

"The bigger the better I always say. That should be on your tombstone by the way. Hey that rhymed-"

"Can you roll your ass over here please."

"Why yes I MAY roll over toDAY because you're really GAY-"

"Ciel…"

"Don't get in my WAY! Just tryin' to say HEY-"

"Ciel, please-"

"We can LAY by the BAY with JAY, hmm?!"

"Who the fuck is Jay, get over here."

"Nay!"

"CIEL!"

"OKAY!"

"Oh my god."

Ciel blurted out very intense and obnoxious laughs, his palms slamming onto the wheels over and over because he thought he was just the funniest person in existence. He shut his mouth the instant his enormous boyfriend stomped on over to him, arms noodling as his wrists were grabbed.

"AGH! Okay okay! EY!"

"STOP RHYMING!"

"IT'S WHO I AM!"

"No it isn't!" Sebastian breathed out a low laugh as they playfully hand-slapped one another, the man resorting to pinching Ciel's nipple in order to get him to stop.

"OW my boob! You…you rude! Crude! Dude-AH FUCK ALRIGHT." Another pinch put the male in order, his scraped chin lifting as he gave a little grumble of a growl. "Keep touching tittie and I'll tell my parents you put me in this wheelchair!"

"That's not happening, if you even mention I'm your boyfriend we'll be in deep shit so just say I'm your boss."

Ciel's soft strands of hair poked through the dark fabric, his head sticking out when he finally looped his arms through the sweater's sleeves. It was a bit big but looked warm and comfortable, the black cashmere making his bruised face and pale throat stand out even more.

"So what, you're embarrassed of me or?"

Ciel's voice sounded genuinely hurt, and with the way he looked it had Sebastian getting down on one knee right before him. The male's lips were at a slight pout and his handsome face all too adorable, that blue orb rolling from the floor to Sebastian in no time at all.

"Of course I'm not embarrassed of you. I told everyone I care about that you and I are together now, you know that. I just don't want your parents to hate me, okay? Not yet. Maybe in a few months, or in a year, or in a few years but just not now. Please."

"They're going to find out sooner or later, why not just get it over with? My dad's never going to change, he'll never like you - he hates gays after what happened to me you know."

"Yeah, well - you're gay, too."

"Me?! Gay?! No way!"

Sebastian sighed and got back up, walking back to the closet to grab Ciel's jeans. He tossed them to the male and ran a hand through his hair, nerves starting to get the best of him.

"Just put those on so we can leave already."

"You washed my clothes? My boy scout shirt too?"

Ciel watched the fit swell of muscles in the man's back move as he slipped a black dress shirt over the body, his heart thumping just a bit harder as he watched it get buttoned to the collar.

"I washed all your clothes while you were asleep in my office yesterday. I even made room in the closet for you, see?"

Sebastian slid the enormous mirrored doors all the way to the side and revealed empty space, nothing but the boy scout shirt hung up and pressed and looking cleaner than it had in years. Ciel's boots were neatly tucked away as well, until Sebastian grabbed them and a pair of socks and turned to face him once again.

"Here. Please get dressed, the longer we wait the more sick I get."

"Baby…"

"What is it?"

"Let me introduce you as my boyfriend." Ciel was completely love-struck and in disbelief at how perfect the man was, unable to wrap his head around the way Sebastian was so caring. "I don't care if they disapprove, look at you. You're too good to me, you're…you take care of me, you make room in closets, you wash me and my clothes and buy me food and a phone and what the fuck. God, what the fuck did I even do to deserve you?"

Sebastian left the dress shirt untucked and was in the middle of sliding his long arms into a long, black coat. The rich cloth was double-breasted and he fastened the buttons into place as he spoke, the fabric draping beautifully over his tall frame.

"I put you in that wheelchair, Ciel. I hurt you - and if your parents ever find out they'll hate me, so no - don't introduce me as your boyfriend."

"That's bullshit. I just said they're going to find out anyway so who cares! I'M fucking gay and they love me, it's not like they ever stopped because I fuck men, so maybe they can grow to love you too!"

"Really, you really think they'll even like me for a second once they find out I'm on the same level as that FUCKING piece of shit who almost killed you? Huh? Because I know that's exactly what they'll think. That could have been anyone that you slept with that night, that could have been a woman, too. But it was some fucking PSYCHO, was he even gay, who the fuck was he, what was his name."

The conversation suddenly turned into an argument when Sebastian riled himself up with his own words, growling at the thought of the person who laid their violent hands all over Ciel.

"No, he wasn't gay at all as my dick was sticking up inside him just before he sliced me up! A total straight!"

"Where is he now, he better be in fucking prison for what he did to you."

"Nah, he's living it up after only serving two years! I mean he's a complete vegetable now and doesn't even know of his own existence but HEY, whatever! He's still a piece of shit, right?!"

"Are you DEFENDING him?! So you DO know him - WHO IS HE?"

"I DON'T. He was a one-night stand! And I wasn't exactly following all the court proceedings as I went into full-blown panic mode every time they were mentioned and had to be HOSPITALIZED nine FUCKING times because of it! So I stopped caring- just like YOU should!"

"Where did you find him anyway, did you even catch his fucking name or did you just decide to pick him up off the street-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ciel clenched the armrests of the wheelchair and could taste a lump in his throat as he replied, hating the sickening feeling that burned in his belly. "What is WRONG with you?! Are you blaming me for what happened to me? It's my fault that I was sliced up and woke up in a pool of my own blood barely conscious in the hospital because I had sex with some guy in a hotel room?! So I DESERVE what happened to m-"

"NO. That's NOT what I'm saying!" Sebastian squeezed the bridge of his nose and breathed a low 'fuck' under his breath, immediately kneeling in front of Ciel once again and looking at the only eye the male had left.

"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry, I'm-" Sebastian swallowed mid-sentence when he saw the orb shift, slightly red and blinking away, his insides feeling like they were on fire. "Ciel, hey. Look at me."

When the couple looked at one another the room fell completely quiet, Ciel too brave to ever cry about what happened, Sebastian too scared to even speak as he felt like he was only digging himself into a deeper hole of destruction.

"Sebastian, look…I know it upsets you. I know you don't like the fact that I slept with someone else and that he hurt me, I get that, but you can't be doing this. WE can't be doing this. You can't argue with me over something that happened three years ago, this can't keep happening if you want to be with me."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's waist and just dropped his head into the male's lap, burying his nose between Ciel's thighs, the bare flesh warm as could be.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it just hurts me knowing what you had to go through."

Ciel placed both hands on top of the man's head, gently swiping those dark locks back as he released a breath of relief, the way his fingers threaded through the strands calming him instantly.

"I'm sorry too. I know I sprung the whole meet the parents thing on you out of nowhere and you're right. I'll introduce you as my boss for now, and later on when you're ready we can let them know we're together - how does that sound?"

Sebastian only hugged the waist tighter and groaned in response, inhaling Ciel's skin before turning his head to rest his cheek on the softest pair of thighs he ever had the privilege of touching.

"I'm such a piece of shit…"

Ciel smiled and brushed his fingers over that fine face, breathing out a laugh when his digits were kissed.

"Go on…"

"An insensitive jerk."

"Oh no, what else?!"

"I get angry over things I have no control over."

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"I'm too jealous and too over-protective of you."

"I said something I DON'T know!"

Sebastian lifted his head and was in heaven when he saw that smile on Ciel's handsome face, his heart thudding all over the place because he was just that perfect.

"You're way out of my league."

"HAH!" Ciel threw his head back and laughed. "How can you even SAY that! Do you look in the mirror when you wake up every morning?!"

"Do you?"

"God no...no way I don't."

"You should. You'd see what everybody else sees."

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but I hate mirrors and avoid them whenever possible." Ciel huffed as Sebastian stood, unfolding his jeans and quickly sliding them over his stems.

"You really shouldn't." Sebastian bent down and assisted, shuffling the ripped cloth of the knees until they slipped up Ciel's thighs. Mid-conversation Ciel let himself get lifted from under his arms, and the male jerked the pants up to his waist and finally fastened them into place.

"Ngh, I hate looking at my face. It's ugly, didn't you know?"

"Ugly to who?"

Ciel huffed as his right ankle was lifted, those long fingers wrapping around the thin limb as socks were put into place.

"Ugly to me! Hello I only have one eye, remember? The other is all fogged over and disgusting, have you seen it?"

Sebastian grabbed the boots and knelt down before his boyfriend yet again, slipping the leather onto each foot and glancing up to Ciel as he tied the laces nice and tight.

"I've seen it, it's not disgusting - you're not ugly. You make me nervous when you smile because I swear you could make me do anything when I see it. When you laugh the bridge of your nose wrinkles and I fucking lose it you know. And I'm not the only one, either - you stop traffic when you cross the street."

"Because I look like a freak!"

"No…" Sebastian tugged at the last loop of lace and quickly stood, grabbing the chair and wheeling Ciel right in front of the closet mirror. He stood behind the male and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Ciel's nape before looking up to their reflection. "Take another look."

Both men were finely dressed and as handsome as ever, draped in dark cloth and complimenting one another, their fine faces looking into the mirror until Ciel turned away.

Sebastian gave the nape another kiss and then one more, soon stuffing his nose into the warm throat and smelling Ciel so deep his eyes closed.

Ciel burst out into soft giggles and looked back to the mirror, his head tilted to the side as Sebastian left little kisses everywhere he could. His jaw was smooched and then his cheek and nose and forehead, and Ciel watched as his smiling lips were finally caught up in all that affection.

The blue orb lidded as it was the first time he witnessed the sight of Sebastian having his way with his mouth, Ciel's heart jumping when he watched Sebastian's jaw slowly drop. That tongue was hot and it rolled over his own nice and slow, Ciel unable to take his eye off of their reflection.

"Are you looking?" Sebastian pulled away to speak low and serious only for a second, unable to refrain from tasting those lips once again.

Ciel tilted his head back and lifted a hand to cup Sebastian's cheek, the soft suckling of their kiss only causing his eye to trace that tall body and those broad shoulders, the sexiest mouth on the planet right on top of his own.

And then he saw it happen. Right there in real-time, right before his very eye without even a warning ever given.

Sebastian had given a slow suck to his tongue and Ciel could feel his entire body start to tingle, his orb finally locked right onto the pink hue of his own cheeks.

He never knew he could look so swept away and so submissive, and for the first time in a while he stared at himself and felt no ill-will, no disgust, no discomfort. He stared at himself and it was like he was looking at another person completely - the orb soon closing when Sebastian released a deep moan that Ciel only swallowed right up.

Ciel's heart was beating out of control and he felt Sebastian move around as they made out, their lips detaching before he knew it, words whispering right over the fresh mouth.

"Smile." Sebastian leaned in for another kiss and Ciel opened his eye just as he was given the smooch, the blue orb widening the second he saw Sebastian lifting his phone to take an unsolicited photo of their kiss.

"Ngh!" Ciel pawed at the device and Sebastian laughed and moved back, looking at the phone and genuinely smiling. "I can't believe you did that!"

"See? Beautiful - you look flawless." The man turned the phone around and Ciel closed his mouth and swallowed as he saw the moment captured in time, their kiss now saved forever and ever.

"I don't like having my picture taken, delete it! Hey!" Ciel got all suspicious as the phone was taken back, Sebastian all smiles as he swiped his thumbs all over the screen. "What do you think you're DOING?!"

"Saving it as my background. As your contact photo, sending it to Mey-"

"WHAT THE FUCK! GIMME THAT!" Ciel swiped at it from the disadvantage of his wheelchair and huffed when Sebastian took one step back out of reach, the male smiling when the phone instantly buzzed.

"Oh my god, did you really send it to her?!"

"Wow, she's quick."

"What does it say, what does it say?!"

"It says…holy fucking shitballs, Ciel is the cutest, look at that face, hurt him again and I will…slaughter your sausage?" Sebastian winced. "That last part was all in caps."

Ciel licked his lips and laughed as the phone was handed right to him, the male reading the text and rolling his eye, tapping onto the photo to get a better look at it.

"Mm, ah!" The phone vibrated again and Ciel handed it to Sebastian only to get a wave of his hand in reply, gesturing to go ahead and read the message.

"I have nothing to hide, who's it from?"

"Tch, ew - Mark." It vibrated again. "And Francis, double-ew. Wait. DID YOU SEND IT TO THEM TOO?"

"Well it was like a group thing so Bard and Finny got it and I might have sent it to Alois on accident (not really)."

"Oh GROSS Mark and Francis are hot for me LOOK they said I'm…ewww! _Too handsome to hog_?! What the fuck does that mean?!"

"You know what it means."

"No I don't, I don't speak fucking queer!"

"It means they have crushes on you and-"

"FUCKING SICK!" Ciel's thumbs were rapid-fire over the phone as he replied, his brows angry as he mumbled 'gross gross gross' under his breath.

"THERE. That should stop that gay shit!"

"Oh?" Sebastian grabbed the phone when it was handed to him to read the message Ciel sent to the couple, smiling and breathing out a laugh as he read it aloud.

"Ciel is mine and only mine and if you ever get near him I'll…blast your rectums into another dimension?? What the fuck am I, Ciel, some super villain? I hope you know they're laughing at this."

"Nyah! Good! Gimme that again!" The male snatched the cell and typed one last message, huffing like he was the king of witty comebacks, a satisfied grin on his face when he handed it back for his boyfriend to read (out loud of course).

"P.S. - I let Ciel have the…sex with me and it was so good I multiple-orgasmed all over myself many times on this day. Oh how I love his huge…dickus when it slams into my thank you ma'am lol fuck you parsley asses, u r g8??" Sebastian nearly died of contained laughter. "Ciel did you just call him a parsley like the garnish? And a gate instead of gay? Or is he great?"

"Oh fuck! Did I fuck up? Give it back-"

"I think we're done here."

"One more!"

"You're having too much fun with this, we're already running late-"

"Oh SHIT!" Ciel was too distracted to keep track of time and slammed his palms against the wheels, stomping his feet onto the ground repeatedly. "Hurry, we have to go before my class starts!"

Sebastian was about to put his phone away until Ciel tugged on the sleeve of his coat, his pale fingers sliding from the arm to the man's wrist.

"Wait, baby - will you send it to me? The pic…of us?"

Sebastian smiled and continued to put the phone in his pocket, leaning down to give a quick kiss to Ciel's suddenly-serious lips.

"You were the first person I sent it to. Come on, time to meet some parents."

* * *

Tires screeched and cold morning air exaggerated the exhaust that came from the luxury vehicle, the black sedan braking hard in one of the only spots left in the student parking lot.

Sebastian let out a nervous breath and turned to Ciel, his hand soon squeezing the male's arm in concern.

"How's your pain level? Can you make it all day with just the two pills you took?"

"Mm. Mm-hmm." Ciel nodded and was concentrated on his new phone, looking up some last-minute reading material for his important test.

"Did you study?"

"I don't study, really, I just…I mean maybe I'm always studying?"

"Always? What's it for?"

"It's mathy…mathish, statisticy thingies."

"Does it have a name?"

"Actuarial Science. It's like…calculating estimates…economic factors…junk like that. I can take one look at The Body Shoppe's books and with a single evaluation tell you how long it'll be until the business fails. Don't worry, though, after hiring me I've estimated your sales have risen about 33%. That's one hell of a profit-margin increase, isn't it?"

Sebastian barely had a clue as to what he was saying, swallowing when he glanced down to the phone and saw charts and graphs and equations only to look back up to Ciel as if he were retaining everything he saw within seconds.

"When we first met…remember you put together that display without instructions and you said you were good at things like that? You also said you had a photographic memory…is that true?"

Ciel swiped some of his dark hair behind his ear and looked up to Sebastian and smiled, giving him a tap underneath his chin because he just looked too handsome not to touch.

"Yes, although you're the only thing that's been running around in my mind lately."

Sebastian already found Ciel sexy as it was, the fact that he was a genius too modest to ever admit it on his own making him really fall hard.

"You're too smart for some state college…why did you decide to go here?"

"I got a partial-scholarship to one of the best universities in my field, but, with my medical problems I just couldn't concentrate enough to get the full scholarship I needed. I was in and out of the hospital so much I barely had time to study. My parents suffered with all of the bills for my aftercare there was no way in hell I could ever pay for such an expensive education. Man…remember how I said I had to be hospitalized nine times after the accident?"

Sebastian only nodded and slid his hand from Ciel's arm to his palm, forcing the male to drop the phone in his hand to favor lacing their digits.

"Well…when they would just mention him I would go into these violent fits of rage and scratch at my eye and my collar. I popped off every stitch in both places a bunch of times, that's why they look so bad...so gross. My parents had to pay out of pocket every time I did that, and, well - now I'm trying to pay them back. I send them money when I can and try to take care of their finances because they just really suck at balancing their books. I'm kind of wondering why they spent three hours in that old car of theirs just to drive down here - the last time they did that it was to tell me that the guy who attacked me got out of prison. They didn't want me having another episode."

Sebastian had a million questions in his head alongside all that anger, trying so hard to repress the feeling as he knew it wouldn't do Ciel any good.

"You know you can ask me for help if you ever need it."

"You've helped me enough. Thanks again for the phone, baby, I'll pay you back one day when I make six-figures and we live in a house twice the size of yours."

Sebastian smiled and lifted the hand to give the knuckles a kiss, nodding because he absolutely loved the way Ciel talked about their future.

"I'll remember that, don't forget."

"I never forget." The male smiled and jumped when his phone chimed, ripping his attention away from his man as he read the message.

"Fuck, it's my parents."

Despite the frigid weather outside - Sebastian started sweating.

"Oh wait it's not…"

Sebastian calmed down.

"Oh shit no it is!"

So hot all of a sudden again.

"Oh god no!"

Sweaty palms, sweaty sweat-sweat.

"Oh wait, phew! False alarm-"

"I'M HAVING A FUCKING HEART ATTACK HERE CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Ciel's eye slowly slid to the man and he widened it as if he were the crazy one, finally turning his head to face a frantic Sebastian.

"Baby calm down! They're running late so they said they'd meet me after class which is perfect! Right?"

"After…class?"

"After class. Which starts in ten minutes so I need to GO."

"Wait, you need to go? You mean WE need to go, right?"

"No, just come back for me in two hours I'll be fine."

"Yeah no I'm going with you. You're in a wheelchair there's no way in hell I'm just leaving you like this."

"Don't you need to go to work?"

"You're more important than work."

Ciel rolled his eye and sighed, lifting his index finger to point right at Sebastian.

"FINE but DON'T distract me and DON'T get all jealous-horse and DON'T freak out if people say hi to me or whatever!"

"People are going to say hi? What kind of people, men? Are they men?"

"EW I SAID NO JEALOUSY!! CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"So how many men are we talking here-"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Okay! FINE. I'll stop, I'll stop." Sebastian glanced away from Ciel only to get a sassy narrow-eyed glare when he looked back. "I'm stopping, see? No jealousy for me, I don't even know what that is."

"Oh shut up! Go get my wheelchair, dumb-head."

'Always with the dumb-head.' Sebastian mumbled under his breath as he got out of the car and opened the trunk, releasing a sharp breath into the crisp morning air because he just knew it was going to be a long day.

..

"AAIIIIIIIEEE! CIIIELLLLLL OH MY GODDDDDD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Sebastian had just wheeled Ciel into the courtyard of the college when there was a sudden attack from the north, the man jerking back in surprise.

"Ciel what OH GOD YOUR FACE!"

The enemy - two overly-excited girls as beautiful as ever, dressed in warm winter coats, their faces blushed the instant they laid eyes on Mr. Popular. Sebastian swallowed as they trotted up to Ciel and had their pretty hands all over him, caressing the wounded face and really testing his composure.

"Oh my gosh, in a wheelchair TOO what the?! Can you walk? What happened to your legs?!"

Before Ciel could even speak Sebastian darted his head to the left as more girls came from every corner of the college, one even barging through the bushes and another pushing their way through. An armada of girls, no - an onslaught perpetrated by practically every female in the school came running towards Ciel as if he were god's gift to women.

"Ciel! Ciel what happened?" "Oh no poor baby!" "Who did this to you?! We will fucking murder them!" "Ciel, WHO hurt you?!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Ciel laughed as he was being doted on, the male extra handsome when he was in the presence of such caring creatures. "Don't worry, I'm all in one piece, I just messed up my back."

"Oh god! Your back, no!" The hysterical gaggle slid their paws all over Ciel's face and chest and caressed his arms, squeezed his biceps, hugged his head (and ignored Sebastian completely). "How did it happen?!"

"Yeah who was it?" One of them huffed. "I will rip their balls off!"

Sebastian winced, his balls threatened for the second time this morning.

"Mm-hmm!" A brunette pouted as she shoved one of her brethren out of the way to stroke some of Ciel's hair. "Do you need to be nursed back to health?"

"Just give me a kiss and I'll be cured."

An eruption of high-pitched sound penetrated Sebastian's ears like a nuclear explosion, the group of girls giggling and swooning and practically fainting while they all took turns pressing their lips all over Ciel's cheeks.

Sebastian grit his teeth and balled his hands into tight fists, on the verge of breaking up the love-fest until he noticed something strange.

Suddenly, as if a herd of deer sensed imminent danger the group of girls pricked up their ears and looked up in surprise. Sebastian lifted a brow as he swore they even smelled the air, and all of them jumped back in shock the second he realized it was only going to get worse.

**"AHHHHHHHH!!"**

Sebastian slapped his palms over both ears as all the girls fucking exploded into screams, jumping up and down and way too over-excited, screeching like the world was about to come to an end. Like a god had descended from the heavens. More like an angel - none other than the angel Alois of course.

"ALOIS, ALOIS!" "AGH ALOIS DID YOU SEE CIEL, DID YOU?" "ALOIS YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME, CIEL TAKES TOO MUCH OF YOUR TIME!"

Sebastian blinked as the smoke of women finally cleared, the girls creating a path for the blond to get to his best friend. The male was in long leather boots and ripped burgundy jeans, a thin, oversized cream tank the only thing covering his barely-there torso.

Despite the cold weather Alois was practically dressed in summer clothes, his pale ribcage exposed through the sides of the top. That head of blond hair was worn down and silky-smooth, and a smile instantly traced his pretty lips the instant he laid eyes on Ciel.

Just the tension between the two was so magnetic that their eyes locked and never left one another, Ciel lifting his chin when Alois ignored the girls to walk right on over to him.

"Well look who it is."

"Damn you're cute today-"

"Oh shut up. I called you." Alois' pale eyes only brightened when he stared at Ciel, but he soon glanced up to Sebastian only for a second. "But all I got was a disturbing pic of you kissing your dog."

"Well I _am_ an animal-lover, you know that."

"Bringing the mutt to school for show and tell?"

"Pft, Alois, you're too adorable to be so mean. You're the puppy here."

The blond eyed Sebastian once again and swallowed because he was dressed way too fine and only looked even better, a huff on his lips when he noticed the man seemed uneasy with all of Ciel's fangirls around (who were now starting to whisper-whisper about him too).

Alois turned to the girls and waved both of his hands as if shooing them, his pretty brows all angry as he spoke.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS, CIEL NEEDS HIS SPACE, HE'S INJURED. HE'LL TALK TO YOU LATER. GO! GO ON! YES THAT SHADOW OF DEATH BEHIND HIM IS HIS NEW BOYFRIEND SO LEAVE PLEASE!"

A chorus of shock and disappointment erupted from the girls, but they knew better than to disobey Ciel's other half. With frowns and forlorn little waves they said goodbye to both of the boys, sadly shuffling back to class while mumbling about Ciel's mysterious new man.

"There, now he can speak." Alois smiled and knocked his head up to Sebastian, licking his lips before spitting another insult. "Surprised he could properly heel while those girls were all over you."

"I haven't beat YOUR ass yet and you have it worse for Ciel than they do." Sebastian finally spoke.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Hey, woah! Boys!" Ciel tried to interrupt but Alois only took two steps forward to get all up in Sebastian's face, the blond looking way too tiny next to the tallest guy on campus.

"I just HELPED you out here, you fucking giant pile of SHIT."

Sebastian leaned down and narrowed both eyes as their noses aligned, his handsome face tense as he spoke through his teeth.

"I don't need help from some little fucking princess who gets into fights with Ciel when he's fresh out of the hospital-"

"YOU put him in the hospital with your mega-exploded-ass fucking third leg that you call a DICK!"

"And you didn't help him when he needed it most!"

"What, while he was recovering from a blasted-ass rectum? That's not my job, sasquach! You're the one that bombed the inside of his butthole!"

"CAN BOTH OF YOU STOP SCREAMING ABOUT MY ASSHOLE?!" Ciel grabbed Alois by the waist and yanked him away from his man and onto his lap instead, the blond crossing his arms and huffing like sitting on Ciel was the most normal thing in the world.

Ciel squeezed those little hips and stuffed his lips into Alois' ear, rolling his eye up to Sebastian as he whispered into it.

" _Apologize_ -"

"What?! WHY?!"

" _You're not being nice_."

"Why should I be nice to that fucking VERTICAL NERD?!"

"Hey!" Ciel was getting way too frustrated and leaned back as he spoke, this time loud enough so both Alois and Sebastian could hear.

"Stop insulting him! Stop insulting EACH OTHER before I get fucking mad here! Alois I love you, you know I do, but I love Sebastian TOO and if you guys keep fighting I'm going to go FUCKING crazy! So PLEASE I'm begging both of you to be NICE to one another! I have an important exam right now and I'm running late and can't be dealing with all your hate-flirting! Was the vertical-nerd thing funny to me YES of course it was did I keep myself from laughing OBVIOUSLY I DID but SERIOUSLY…you two need to kiss and make up. Like now - go."

Ciel shoved Alois off of his lap and the blond stumbled onto his little deer legs, running a hand through his pale locks before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine!" Alois huffed and craned his neck back to look Sebastian in the eyes. "I'm SORRY okay?"

"Whatever, apology accepted." Sebastian crossed his arms as well and turned back to Ciel. "Can we go now?"

"Ummm I DO believe I said I want you to kiss and make up?" A third folding of the arms came from Ciel this time, and he sat back into his chair and smiled nice and wide. "I'm waiting."

"Are you fucking insane, I'm not kissing that tall business-goth looking motherfucker!"

"ALOIS what did I JUST say about the insults?!"

"Rrgh! I can't help it look at him he's all brooding and fucking gay-"

"ALOIS!"

"MY BAD, FUCK!"

"Now I'm really mad. Kiss and make up right now or I won't be nice to EITHER of you for the rest of the week!"

"Gross, like on the MOUTH?!"

"I'm not kissing him on the lips." Sebastian finally interrupted. "He probably had like ten dicks for breakfast."

"It was three you fucking faggot."

"Me, the faggot? Me?!" Sebastian replied and turned to face the blond, the tension between them only growing. "You just admitted to taking three men this morning and it's only 9AM!"

"Well at least I don't fuck guys in the MUD like a PIG like YOU!"

"I did NOT do that."

"DID TOO! OINK-OINK, ALL THE PIGS ARE ALL LINED UP, SEBASTIAN! TAKE YOUR PICK!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"YOU COULDN'T PAY ME TO!"

Ciel practically popped a blood vessel and stood right from his chair despite the pain he was in. His anger had each palm smacking onto the back of the arguing males heads, and he screamed so loud and used all his strength to smash the two together.

"I SAID FUCKING KISS AND MAKE UP AND ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT SOME MORE!" Ciel clenched his fingers into their hair and shoved the faces into one another, Sebastian doubling-over as Alois was way too short. "SO YOU WILL FUCKING KISS. KISS RIGHT NOW! KISS AND BE NICE! MORE! MORE KISSIES!"

The blond growled out and Sebastian released a grunt as Ciel squashed their noses together, and just as the older jerked away because he would never want to be smooched - Alois pressed his soft lips right onto his cheek.

"Okay! Okay, Ciel, OW! I kissed him I did it now let GO!"

"NO! On the lips! You make up right now before my eyes! Before my one eye!"

"Wait, okay, stop, I'll do it." Sebastian grabbed both of Ciel's wrists and overpowered him in half a second, too concerned with the male being out of his wheelchair to care anymore. He guided Ciel down until he carefully sat, and he released the hold on his boyfriend's wrists and breathed out in defeat.

"Please don't get up again, you're in pain. Look I'm sorry, you're right, we shouldn't fight." Sebastian turned to Alois, running a big hand through his dark locks as he spoke. "And I'm sorry too, Alois. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened."

Ciel crossed his arms and looked at the blond as if he were awaiting his side of the apology, and when Alois breathed out all red in the face and flustered Ciel couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry I called you a vertical-nerd business-goth…"

"Wow, look at you two! Almost acting like decent human beings towards one another! Thank you both for apologizing, really, and I appreciate how much both of you care, I do, but…I mean…you don't think I'm DUMB now, do you? AN IDIOT maybe, in your thoughts about me currently, HMMM?"

Alois sighed out a breath.

"You don't think you can just FAUXPOLOGIZE to me in front of my face and expect me to be satisfied?! All while ignoring my one little requ-"

Sebastian grit his teeth and clawed at Alois' tiny little waist without warning, yanking him so hard the blond's arms flailed back in surprise. In a split second he leaned down and pressed their lips together, closing his eyes with brows all angry, huge palms stuffing into Alois' lower back.

"Holy shit yes." Ciel swallowed when Alois turned ten shades of pink, pressing his dainty hands onto Sebastian's chest as he was smooched so hard his waif body was dipped far, far back.

Sebastian handled the flustered thing like a caveman giving his first kiss, grunting and removing his mouth, pushing Alois away and releasing him all together as if he were setting him free into the wild.

"There. We kissed. Can we go now, Ciel?"

Ciel was speechless, coughing out a single laugh as his eye rolled to Alois - because Alois was practically a puddle on the floor.

Those knees were so weak he stumbled and gasped out, and just as he tried to balance himself back into reality the blond's arm was grabbed by a concerned Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" The man held Alois' elbow with one hand as his other pressed firmly onto his shoulder, whispering out his next words so Ciel couldn't hear. " _If you vomit or something because I kissed you he'll make us do it again, so suck it up_."

"I-I'm not going to do that, go away! Go away from my face you fucking idiot! Ugly! Move!"

Sebastian sighed and looked to Ciel, repeatedly slapping Alois on the back like they were so suddenly the bestest of buds.

"See! All okay now, we'll exchange many friendly texts and calls from this day forward." Such a fake smile on Sebastian but still way too good-looking. "We should really get you to class, Ciel. I'm sure Alois has somewhere to be, too. Right? Yes - he said yes."

Ciel rolled his eye and nudged his head to the side, signaling Sebastian to continue his wheelchair-pushing duties.

"Fiiine. Well that was definitely the highlight of my life. It only took you guys a million years to make up but I'll accept it. Alois, call me later, also put your boner away before all those gross jocks that you fuck notice."

"F-fuck you! I'M LEAVING. You and your faggy vegetarian-vampire boyfriend better not contact me!"

"See what you did." Ciel smiled and knocked the back of his head against Sebastian's middle as he watched the blond try to scurry away.

"Vegetarian? I eat meat."

"The meat of my dick, hey-o!" Ciel lifted his hand and Sebastian gave him a high-five, the two smiling when Alois stumbled into someone all frazzled and cussed really loud before walking out of view.

"Oh my god did you see that. Your kiss totally poisoned him, now he has it bad for you! He caught the sickness! He's totally going to fall in love with you!"

Sebastian licked his lips and started pushing the chair, swallowing back the fact that he knew the blond had still been infatuated with Ciel for all these years.

"I really doubt it."

* * *

"Why Mr. PHANTOMHIVE how nice for the school genius to finally join us! And only ten minutes late this time!" A man in his mid-thirties turned just as Sebastian wheeled Ciel into the classroom, the brown-haired professor quite handsome when he smiled.

"My bad, my bad, Mr. B. As you can see I was in a bit of an accident here."

"Yes, all your girls came and told me before class started, are you really okay?"

"Aheh, I'm fine, I promise." Ciel looked towards his classmates and cutely waved at them before continuing. "Is it cool if I leave right after the test, though?"

"Of course. You've turned in so much extra credit you'd still get an A even if you failed, so please - be my guest."

"Ah, sweet, thanks. Oh!" Ciel could hear the handles of the wheelchair practically scream as they were being squeezed way too hard by his jealous caretaker, so he thumbed towards Sebastian and finally introduced him. "This is my boss-"

"Boyfriend, hi. Sebastian." Sebastian embarrassingly shot out his right hand for a shake and nearly tore the professor's arm off when it was given, the brunette grabbing his own shoulder and clearing his throat when he was released.

"Nice…to meet you, wow. You're very strong."

"I know-"

"Oh my god, Sebastian shut UP!" Ciel's eye was wide and he elbowed Sebastian as hard as he could, not that it did anything. "Can you go wait outside now please? I can wheel myself to my desk, go! Test time! Bye!"

"What if you need help with something?"

"If Ciel needs help with anything please don't worry, I can assist him until class is over."

All the fires of hell erupted behind Sebastian right then and there, and he narrowed his eyes like the man was evil incarnate when in fact he was just trying to genuinely look out for Ciel.

"I think I'll stay right here."

"Ew! Sebastian if you don't leave right now I swear you'll regret it!" Ciel shoved his boyfriend and the guy was so solid he wheeled backwards, the professor having to catch the back of the squeaking chair before it rolled into the wall.

"I said go! I'll see you after class."

"Fine. Good luck on your test." Sebastian looked from Ciel to the teacher and sent a vicious glare his way as he backwards-walked out of the class. "I'll be right. Out. Side."

Ciel wanted to die of embarrassment a million times over, and he watched as his boyfriend finally exited, the door clicking shut only to be opened just a crack right after.

"Call me if you need me."

"CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!"

..

An hour and a half had passed before Ciel finally put his pencil down and sighed, completely immersed in his work. He was satisfied with every answer he had given, and when he looked up to the clock he tucked some of his hair behind his ear with the swipe of a single digit.

'Record time.'

His handsome face lit up as he smiled, the scrape on his chin and bruises on his throat unable to ever make his looks lessen. Ciel turned and looked to his classmates, the silk strings of his eye patch wavering with his hair when he looked back to the professor.

The man walked up to him and extended his hand, whispering so he didn't disturb the others.

"Always the first one done - you're finished, right?"

Ciel nodded, his lips pushing up into a smile when the exam was plucked from his hand.

"Can I leave now?"

"Yes of course. I think your boyfriend has been cursing at me since he left, better not make him wait any longer."

"Ugh, I'm so sorry about that, he's way too embarrassing." Ciel closed his eye and sighed like he knew he'd be apologizing for Sebastian's jealousy for the rest of his life, and when he looked back to the professor he gave him a smile and a wave, hands gripping onto the wheels of his chair.

"Thanks again - I aced that by the way."

"I know. See you next week!"

..

The door to the classroom clicked behind him and Ciel lifted a brow when he realized Sebastian was nowhere in sight. With an annoyed pout the male reached into his jeans and pulled out his phone, a single text from Alois received.

[Found your idiot bf staring at the door to your classroom like a psycho - told him he could wait in the class next door.]

Ciel didn't even bother to reply because he was genuinely eager to see his man, so he wheeled himself to the next door over and gave it a soft push as he entered.

The smile on Ciel's face only widened when he saw that enormous body in one of the seats by the window, leaning all the way back, completely asleep, the fabric of the expensive coat draping over the sides of the chair.

Ciel rolled himself over as quiet as he could, and when he was finally face-to-face with Sebastian he just sat there and took him all in for a minute because the guy was way too beautiful to leave unadmired.

" _I did well on my test._ " Ciel whispered so low he could barely hear it himself, and he continued to speak as if confessing to a slumbering god of sorts.

" _And I know you were jealous, and I was mean, but you're such a distraction…_ " Ciel carefully lifted himself up, arms shaky as he stood. He slowly moved closer and gripped onto the back of Sebastian's chair for balance, his palms flanking broad shoulders, his face lowering to align with the one that could make his heart beat out of control. " _Fuck how you're a distracti_ \- mm!"

The sleeping beauty had been feigning slumber the entire time, turning into a beast as he grabbed Ciel's waist and pressed their lips together.

Ciel sat in the lap and threw his arms around Sebastian, smiling like crazy as he detached their kiss.

"You liar! Faux-sleeping around me!"

"You mean this isn't a dream?"

"Oh shut up!" Ciel laughed and started brushing Sebastian's hair back, nudging their noses together before tapping a couple of kisses onto that eager mouth. "Your eyes were closed, I could have been anyone, if Alois never told me you were here I would have never known - thanks for telling me!"

"Mm, I did nap for a bit. I kept tossing and turning last night on that couch. And I knew it was you, I can practically smell you."

"Me? Smell? Like WHAT?!" Ciel sniffed under his arm and then stuffed it over Sebastian's face, unable to detect an odor. "Do my pitts stink? Smell 'em! SMELL more, use more of your smells!"

"Rgh, stop, I was kidding." Sebastian jerked his head to the side and then just plopped it onto Ciel's collar, stuffing his nose into the heaven of the male's throat instead. "Your skin does smell good, though - right here."

Sebastian opened his mouth and rolled his tongue out over the flesh, Ciel clenching his fingers over that broad back when it turned from a kiss to a suck.

"Ngh, baby…don't."

"Just a little?" Sebastian spoke onto the skin and started making out with the throat, his eyes closing and his arms tight around Ciel's waist.

"Ah, it feels good. Bite it."

Ciel's blue orb rolled back and he closed his eyelid when teeth were slowly sank into his skin, a soft breath of a moan making him hot all over.

"Mm, Sebastian, can we do it here?"

Lips lifted from the fresh welt and Sebastian kissed his way up to Ciel's ear, his hands already starting to shove beneath the male's sweater to feel that soft belly.

"Keep it up and you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"Promise?"

Sebastian pulled back and swallowed because he was weak to all types of Ciel, but a horny Ciel was just way too powerful.

"You need to rest, remember?"

"But this morning...you didn't let me finish, I wanted to taste that sweet come of yours again."

Sebastian couldn't speak as Ciel slid a hand over his chest and down to his dick, giving the mean thing a nice squeeze.

"I swear, baby…you're always ready to go aren't you? Come on, just a quick lick. I haven't eaten all day..." Ciel smiled as he knew all too well how he was in control, and just as his fingers were pulling down the zipper his eye rolled up to the window and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh FUCK I FORGOT."

"What, wait - what?!"

"Shit - look!" Ciel grabbed his boyfriend's head with both hands and forced it to look to the side, an older couple walking right towards the building.

"Those are my PARENTS! FUCKING ALOIS I BET HE TOLD THEM WHERE I WAS!"

Sebastian had forgotten all about it as well but was surprisingly calm as he zipped himself up, licking his lips and giving Ciel a quick kiss before lifting him up off his lap.

"It's okay, it'll be okay we have time."

"Oh god no this isn't going to be good!"

Sebastian shuffled Ciel onto the chair and fixed his hair and clothes, standing and releasing a rough breath to compose himself. He had dealt with a lot of shit in all his twenty-eight years, and he knew he'd be able to get through meeting a couple of parents.

"Calm down, it's fine, it's-"

"CIEL FUCKING PHANTOMHIVE!"

The door flew open as if it were kicked in by the bomb-squad, and Sebastian knew from then on out that Ciel was right - nothing good would come of this.

..

"HE'S IN HERE, RACHEL."

"Oh goodness, Ciel!" A petite woman, about forty-five entered through the nearly broken door. She had long amber hair, large blue eyes, and a frantic look on her face when she saw Ciel. "Your face is all scraped up!"

"Mom-"

"And just what the FUCK is going on in here?!" A man around the same age stomped in front of the woman like he owned the place, his presence one of complete authority. He was only about 5'10, thin, slightly messy short black hair, a mole adorning the bottom of his left eye. The guy was handsome and loud and quite crude as he folded his arms, wearing a heavy navy coat that fluttered as he pointed right at Sebastian.

"You fucking touching my SON, HUH? WHY IS HE IN A WHEELCHAIR, STEP BACK, QUEER!"

"Dad, cut it out!"

"Ciel WHY are you in a wheelchair?!" The woman raced up to her son, her white skirt and red cardigan a blur as she was worried sick. Once she had her hands on him she looked up to glare at Sebastian, those eyes exact replicas of Ciel's.

"Did you hurt him - was it YOU?"

"What…no, I-"

"What is this FAGGOTRY?! CIEL SPEAK UP - YOU IN TROUBLE? SHOULD WE CALL THE POLICE?!"

"No! Dad, rgh - mom! I'm fine leave me alone for two seconds so I can explain!"

"He had his GAYASS hands all over you I FUCKING know it! Look at that fucking giant how can he NOT be a predator?!"

"Vincent, please! Just let Ciel explain!"

Vincent walked up to Ciel and crossed his arms when he noticed the freshly-bitten hickey on his throat, snarling and snapping at Sebastian like he was about to throw his tall ass out of the window.

"What the FUCK is that shit on my boy's neck? YOU DID THAT, DIDN'T YOU, YOU FUCKING FAIRY."

"Oh god, I didn't even see that!" Rachel put both hands on her cheeks and immediately freaked out. "You were attacked by this...this…monster!"

"Stop! Stop, everyone fucking CHILL!" Ciel rolled back and squeezed the bridge of his nose, way too embarrassed to even look at Sebastian.

"He's a fucking human being he's RIGHT THERE can you NOT talk shit about people so freely?! Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Then tell us who the FUCK he is, Ciel!"

"Dad, calm down for a FUCKING SECOND AND I WILL TELL YOU MAYBE!"

"I AM CALM. THIS IS ME FUCKING CALM WHEN I WALK INTO A ROOM WITH MY SON IN A WHEELCHAIR AND SOME ENORMOUS FUCKING STACK OF SHIT HOVERING OVER HIM LIKE SOME PERVERT!"

"He's NOT a pervert he's my new BOSS! And I don't have any broken bones I just messed up my back at work so he's helping me out!" Ciel lied and looked to his mom because he knew his dad could sniff out every untrue word. "Mom can you calm him down PLEASE? You guys want me to lose my job?!"

"Your boss?" The woman narrowed her pretty blue eyes and gave Sebastian the once-over, hands on her dainty hips. "How old is this man anyway – he must be in his late 30's".

"I'm twenty-eight, actu-"

"Shut your dick-loving mouth up, don't you talk to my wife like that!" Vincent spoke through clenched teeth and stepped forward, moving Rachel out of the way. "Get away from him, Rachel, don't want to catch anything from this behemoth."

Sebastian lifted his chin as he towered over the man, one eye narrowed as he was about to snap in no time at all.

"I assure you, Mr. _Phantomhive_ \- there's nothing for your wife OR your son to catch."

"WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Oh boy, you did it now, baby. Fuck! I mean, Sebastian. Shit. Shitter!" Ciel blurted out a half-laugh and tried to cover his own words with more words that made zero sense. "SO ANYWAY haha what brings you two to the lovely city on such a day! Wow! It's so lovely a day, right? Mom? Did you see the day, outside in the sky up above? How lovely it was?"

"Oh shut up, honey, your father heard that, look at him go." Rachel gave up and sat down on one of the desks, arms crossing as she watched her husband go completely psycho on Sebastian.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE A FUCKING QUEER I COULD SMELL IT A MILE AWAY!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel and then to Rachel and then back to Vincent, a confused brow lifted as he tried to reply.

"Uh-"

"TELL ME! DO YOU SUCK DICK, SON?"

"…no?"

"BULLSHIT! I bet you could suck a golf ball through a garden hose with those sissy fucking lips!"

"That's…what?"

Ciel started laughing and slammed his palms repeatedly on the wheels of his chair, unable to take the interrogation.

"Fuck, fuck! Oh my god you guys! Leave him alone, shit! Dad he's like a million times your size and works out like every day I wouldn't mess with him."

"Works out? WORKS. OUT?" Vincent scoffed and snarled and gave a grunt of disgust as he looked at the six-foot-five health freak. "Don't all faggots work out and eat that gayass frilly salad shit and suck tiny dicks in the back of the gym?! WHAT'S NEW?"

"Ew, dad! Don't even go there…I would never eat salad."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU, SON."

"We don't have time for this!" Rachel spoke up and grabbed onto the back of Ciel's chair, turning him towards the exit and wheeling him away.

"Mom what the fuck? Where are we going, no, no, no way - I'm not going anywhere!"

Sebastian's heart immediately sank and he pushed past Vincent and ran towards the door, way too concerned about where they were taking Ciel to ever care about manners.

"Wait, wait. Where are you going? He needs to rest, he needs to go back home."

"Vincent!" Rachel yelled the name as she looked right at Sebastian. "He's preventing us from taking our own son!"

The stomping of feet was the only warning that was given, and in a split second Vincent had stormed on over to Sebastian, grabbed him by the collar of his coat - and slammed him so hard against the frame of the door that it nearly cracked.

"Listen you tall fucking son of a bitch - jesus - disgusting! You deformed or something, who gets this tall?! What the fuck do you eat?!"

"Lots of dick apparently. You should try it."

"Ohhh shit." Ciel loved the burn and rooted under his breath, hiding his smile with a fist because he couldn't help it.

"You think this is funny, son?"

"Shit yes. God, dad, you're so insane. I love you but you're insane and it's way too hilarious not to laugh - now can you let go of my boy-BOSS. My boss-friend...who is a boy. Ahem, a man. Man-friend-boss…boy. Wow." He looked back to his mom to hide his fumble, the horrible liar that he was. "SO about that weather remember? Isn't it just keen? That's a word, right? To be keened? To have keenful weather?"

"Honey, just…stop."

"Alright, I'm done."

"Can you tell your dad to let me go before I do it for him?" Sebastian looked down to Ciel and was soon lifted and slammed back into the frame of the door, wincing as it had crushed into his spine. Angry because no one handles him so violently without repercussion.

"DAD WHAT THE FUCK! Let him go!"

"I'll let him go after he answers one FUCKING question!" Vincent turned from Ciel back to Sebastian and clenched onto the coat even harder as he spoke, way too upset and way too overprotective to care about the male's size.

"Have you touched my son?"

Sebastian licked his lips and stared right at him, leaning in to make his answer just that more serious.

"I can't take my fucking hands off of him."

'Oh my god.' Ciel's heart thunked as a million arrows shot right into it.

"YOU'RE DEAD." The sudden thud of flesh-on-flesh echoed within the room when Vincent planted a mean punch to Sebastian's right eye. Sebastian didn't fall or even stumble but simply took the blow like a man and let out a quick breath, staring right at Vincent - no words escaping his lips.

"D-dad STOP IT!" Ciel immediately tried to stand until his mom pushed down on his shoulders, rubbing them because even she thought that was too much.

"You sick, perverted fuck." Vincent dangled his hand mid-air and hissed. "Touch him again and you're FUCKING dead. You're just another faggot who's out to hurt my son. I'm not going to let that happen twice. Consider his employment terminated from whatever kind of establishment it is you run, because he's not coming back."

Sebastian pushed Vincent off of him as if it were the simplest thing to do, straightening his collar and snarling as he finally got mean with it.

"Try keeping me away from him – I'd love to see it."

Vincent readied for another punch but flinched when Sebastian jerked forward as if asking for it.

"Rgh, you freak of nature. What was your name again?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, and what should I call you - dad? Or do you want to wait until after I make an honest man out of Ciel?"

"WHAT WAS THAT? OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY. I'LL BE PUTTING YOUR NAME ON A RESTRAINING ORDER BY NEXT WEEK."

Sebastian breathed out a low laugh and didn't even notice when Rachel wheeled Ciel through the door, her hand covering her son's mouth so he wouldn't make a sound.

"I think you might be forgetting that Ciel is twenty-one. Just because he's had a traumatic past doesn't mean he doesn't have a mind strong enough to overcome it. Stop treating him like a child – he deserves more than that."

"Fuck off, what does some faggot know about raising kids?"

"I might not know how to raise a child and I might not know what's best for Ciel, either - but beating up every man he touches is only going to make it worse. So grow up. I hope you know you'll be seeing a lot more of me. Get used to it."

"Then I guess I'll just have to beat your ass every time I see you."

"That's fine. For Ciel - it's worth it."

Vincent growled and was so angry that he spit right in Sebastian's face as he passed him, rudely shoving him to the side and punching the door as he spoke his final words.

"You DISGUST me."

* * *

"Mmpf! MOM!" Ciel tore away from the hand that covered his mouth, confusion all on his brows as he was wheeled to the front of the college. "Where the HELL are you taking me?! This is kidnapping! I hope you know I will just plop onto the fucking concrete and start screaming like I used to do when I was little!"

"You were twenty the last time you threw a tantrum like that, and please honey, you have to listen to me! We just need you home to discuss certain matters, you'll be back in no time!"

"What the fuck do we have to discuss at HOME? I have to go to work!"

"What with, that man who touched you?!"

"Rgh I LET him touch me! I touched him FIRST!"

"I DON'T want to hear it, Ciel! Please we're begging you! We need your help, your father is stubborn and I had to practically drag him down here - don't make it all for nothing!"

"I can't believe this!" Ciel ran a hand through his hair and heard footsteps behind them just as they reached his parent's beat-up car, worry and unease settling over his heart as he never got to say goodbye to Sebastian. In the next second Vincent came jogging up, out of breath as he spoke to his son.

"I'm SORRY you had to see that, Ciel-"

"FUCK YOU! Where is he, what did you say to him?!"

"I told him you wouldn't be coming back for a while, get in the car. Please. You'll see him when you come back."

"HELL NO!" Ciel fumbled for his phone as his mother opened the back door to the car, frantic as he placed the cell to his ear.

It rang and rang and no one picked up - and just as Rachel lifted his elbow he carefully stood and leaned against the car. A dark blue orb scanned the entire campus to no avail, the ringing suddenly ending as the call went to voicemail.

"I hope you guys know I will NEVER forgive you for this shit! I don't even have my things!"

"Honey, please - get inside."

"Listen to your mother, Ciel. We weren't expecting to take you like this but Alois told us you were alone in a classroom with a strange man and we were instantly worried."

"THAT FUCKING PRICK!" Ciel growled and finally got into the car, Vincent taking the chair away and placing it into the trunk. He knew Alois would never pick up his call so he sent him a spiteful message instead, thumbs moving faster and faster as he typed out his message.

[YOU WILL FUCKING PAY. DAD PUNCHED SEBASTIAN YOU SHIT. (poop emoji)]

The device instantly vibrated as the blond had replied with lightning-speed, Ciel only cussing under his breath at the message.

[That's what you get for making us kiss.]

An angry hand slammed onto the button for the window and Ciel rolled it down, feeling the cold air wash over his heated face.

"This is such bullshit!"

Vincent and Rachel got into the car and said nothing as they buckled themselves in, both slightly ashamed for what they did. When the rumbling of the old engine was felt Ciel tightened the sweater that was given to him by Sebastian, eyebrows all worried as he looked out onto the courtyard of the college.

'Come on, where are you, baby.' Ciel knew Sebastian could withstand a million beatings as he was big and strong and way too physically-fit, but he feared the words his father spoke had been what hurt him most.

Slim digits curled over the opened window and Ciel stuck his head out as the car started to drive away, his heart almost stopping when he saw a black figure come bursting out of the building like a bat out of hell.

"Oh my god."

Traffic was heavy as class had just been dismissed, the old vehicle clunking as it braked into a row of cars all stopped at a light. Ciel smiled wide and stuck his arm outside, waving frantically and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SEBASTIAN OVER HERE! BABY! HEY!"

Sebastian put that fit body to good use once again, scaling tables and chairs and running past groups of students. His long black coat fluttered behind him and his hair whipped in the cold afternoon wind, piercing eyes locking right onto Ciel as if he were hunting the finest of prey.

Ciel was practically hanging out of the window as the light turned green, and both Vincent and Rachel started to freak out but he couldn't hear it. He didn't care. It was all a blur as he focused on Sebastian and Sebastian only.

It felt like an eternity but it was only a couple of seconds, the car beginning to drive away, the sight of Sebastian getting closer and closer, Ciel's breath hitching when Vincent stepped on the gas - and his heart nearly stopping when Sebastian grabbed right onto the moving car.

Before Ciel knew it his face was being tightly held and his lips were being so suddenly kissed. The sound of blaring horns and his parents screaming was all muffled when a hot tongue rolled over his own, and he threw his arms around Sebastian and only deepened the attachment.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET OUT!" Vincent screamed and turned around, eyes bursting open as he watched his son's jaw drop and their tongues start to shove in and out. Rachel wasn't doing too well as the danger of it all was way too risky, Sebastian running alongside the vehicle as he gave it to her son all too well.

"VINCENT STOP THE CAR!"

"FUCK NO! THAT FUCKING GIANT NEEDS TO GET OUT, I'M GOING FASTER!"

Ciel shoved his tongue as far back as it could go and let Sebastian take full lead of what to do with it. They embraced each other tightly and with every smack and suckle their breath would barely escape, way too desperate to be torn apart without a proper goodbye.

The car began to move faster and Sebastian unwillingly removed his lips as he latched on, completely out of breath as he continued to run. It didn't keep him from staring into Ciel's eye, though - and he swallowed before speaking because he didn't like any part of this forced separation.

"Call me. Call me as soon as you can – I'll go to you."

"Don't worry, I'm coming back soon! They're harmless, I promise…" Ciel curved his brows in concern as he barely noticed Sebastian was running alongside the vehicle with half of his body still stuck inside "Go, go! You'll hurt yourself! I'll be back, I won't be far - I'll talk to you soon!"

"Wait, I wanted to tell you earlier, I wanted you to know I'm-"

"A FUCKING QUEER WE KNOW, WE ALL GET IT! NOW GET OUTTA THE CAR YOU FUCKING MORON!" Vincent shot one of his hands behind the seats and began slapping the intruder on the face, pedal to the metal to increase their speed.

Ciel slapped his dad's hand away and quickly kissed his man on the lips one last time, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"I love you." Ciel smiled and within a split second Sebastian was ripped right from the window, his long body stumbling as he had been sprinting for way too long.

Ciel turned around in his seat and looked out of the back window to watch Sebastian stumble and fall onto a grassy patch by the sidewalk, a smile lifting his lips as he couldn't believe what just happened.

'Shit - I can't believe he just did that…' A surge of happiness rushed through Ciel and he bit his bottom lip to quell his excitement, his father of course interrupting it.

"Just what the FUCK was that about?!" Vincent growled. "I thought that fudge-packer was your BOSS?"

"He is…" Ciel shifted in his seat and felt the thumping of his heart beat throughout his entire body, excitement and adrenaline mixing up all the feelings of adoration he held for Sebastian.

"He's also my boyfriend." Ciel proclaimed, completely out of breath and without a hint of hesitation - even the sudden screech of brakes unable to keep him from smiling.  
..

* * *

 


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND?! Boyfriend?! BOYfriend?" Vincent yelled at his rear-view mirror, looking at his son who practically had little hearts bubbling from his head, the man way too angry to ever concentrate on his driving.

Squealing brakes hissed as the old sedan flew at a speed of about fifty miles per hour, the car swerving to the right, Rachel slamming her hands onto the dashboard as she screamed.

"Vincent watch OUT!"

"DAD!" Ciel darted forward, wrapping his forearm across his mother's shoulder to hold her back as the car careened out of control and smacked right onto the curb. The car clunked and crashed and scraped up onto the sidewalk for a couple of feet - finally stopping just as the hood shot up.

The sound of crumpling metal resounded within the vehicle and the family jerked forward and then back, slamming their bodies into the seats as smoke started to erupt from the engine.

"God what the FUCK you idiot!" Ciel unbuckled his seat belt and shoved his father in the shoulder as hard as he could. "What the hell is WRONG with you, don't you know how to watch the road?! Fuck! WHIPLASH I WILL SUE-"

"Vincent you stupid idiot!" Rachel interrupted, her hand over her heart as she added insult to injury. "You could have killed us! You're too hysterical oh my god, this is so embarrassing!"

"I'm SORRY okay?! Sorry everyone!" Vincent rolled his eyes and slammed his fists into the steering wheel, angry at himself for almost murdering his family. "I'm really sorry, I didn't want to scare you guys, the car just got out of hand, I was distracted. Shit. You two okay?"

"Okay? OKAY?! ON THIS DAY?!"

"Ciel, honey, calm down. It could have been worse. Come on let's all get out of -" Rachel's speech was cut short when her door practically ripped open, the sudden chill of the autumn air rushing into the vehicle and surprising the three.

"You…hah…okay?" Sebastian stood there breathless, his coat freshly stripped a few feet away, dripping sweat as he offered his hand to the woman. She sat there in shock and he gently grabbed the palm that was over her heart, helping her out of the car with worry on his face.

Ciel's eye was darting from his mother to Sebastian in complete disbelief, looking to his father for a second before turning to watch the hero interract with Rachel.

"Are you…hurt?" Words could barely escape Sebastian's lips as he walked Rachel over to a nearby bus-stop, releasing her hand as she sat down on the bench. He knelt down and swiped his dark locks as he caught his breath, that handsome face making the woman swallow and look up to Ciel.

Ciel blurted out a laugh as he whispered 'oh my god' under his breath, his mom mouthing the word 'WOW' right to him as she widened her eyes.

"HUH- WHAT?! THE FUCK DID THAT FAIRY DO, GROW WINGS?! HOW'D HE GET HERE SO FAST?! WHY DOES YOUR MOTHER LOOK ALL FLUSTERED AND SHIT?!"

"Maaaybe because you almost killed us?"

..

"Rachel, was it?" Sebastian stood confident and concerned, completely towering over the woman as he spoke. "You're okay, right?"

"Huh? Oh! Um, yes, yes I'm…fine. Just a bit startled." She averted her gaze once again and repeated the fact that she was happily married a million times over. "Th-thank you so much."

"No, it was my fault, I'm so sorry. Please wait here, yes? Are you good? Say yes, right? Yes?"

Rachel smiled at that frantic charm and nodded, breathing out a soft laugh when Sebastian backwards-walked halfway to the car and shot her a thumbs up before turning around.

'God…' Rachel thought to herself as she watched Sebastian and her husband almost bump into one another, Vincent immediately screaming at the top of his lungs. 'Ciel better keep that one.'

"NICE ONE, CUM-GUZZLER." Vincent shoved the solid frame of Sebastian and snorted when the man didn't move an inch. The sky up above darkened with clouds at that very moment, the weather all too fitting for a fight. "I hope you know your OVER-SIZED ass CAUSED this with your fucking gay showtunes fucking broadway goodbye back there!"

"Are you okay? Your wife is okay but her hands were shaking, you might want to go keep her company." Sebastian wouldn't even glance at the car because he knew if he took one look at Ciel he'd be gone in a flash, instead looking down at a heated Vincent.

"NO SHIT I'm okay - we're all okay! Don't tell me what to do! I was on my way to her anyway after you pulled her out of the car like some queerass fucking YMCA fireman motherfucker! WHAT - DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. MOVE, FREAK!"

Sebastian didn't have to be told twice, favoring just the sight of Ciel over arguing with a crude Vincent Phantomhive. He darted his eyes towards the car and finally saw Ciel, and in no time at all he was ripping that door open as well.

"Are you hurt, are you okay?" Sebastian placed his knee on the seat as Ciel slid to the side, closing the door behind him and turning back to the male - his hands all over him in an instant.

Ciel's cheeks were being squeezed so hard that his lips pursed together, pawing at his boyfriend's biceps and clenching hard onto the toned arms.

"Mmph, joore squeeshing my fayshe!"

Sebastian removed one hand, still cupping Ciel's cheek with his other as he sat down super close and got all up in his face.

"Are you in pain? Your back, how does it feel, did you hit your face? I heard the brakes screech and ran over here as fast as I could and I was so scared I just pulled your mom out I just did that, right now - did you see? Right now?"

Ciel smiled and moved a hand from firm biceps to gorgeous face, giving the jaw a soft stroke as he spoke.

"Yes, baby, I saw. Shh, you have to breathe. I'm fine. I was slammed back into the seat and my spine cracked a bit and I swear it's the weirdest thing but it feels better."

"Does it hurt?!"

"I just said it doesn't hurt-"

"Where does it hurt?!"

"Oh my god are you even listening to me?! Baby you're all startled right now look at you! I'm okay, it was a tiny accident. Did you hear that? Read my lips. Me Ciel! Ciel okay! Ciel no hurt!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as the atmosphere turned back to normal, tonguing the inside of his cheek as he was mildly insulted.

"Oh so I'm a caveman now."

"You…yes, you are a caveman. Big. Muscles. Strong. Caveman kiss ugly, one-eyed creature now?"

"That's not funny-" Sebastian jumped when the car was suddenly kicked by a fuming Vincent, propping the hood open as he cursed at the engine. Sebastian was about to comment on how much the man hated him, but he was interrupted when Ciel jerked his face all close.

"Hey. You look so handsome right now, baby...all sweaty. Enormous. Worried. I should be thankful that I'm even touching you."

Sebastian swallowed as the Vincent-kicking continued, and the couple sat there for a moment and stared at one another, that blue eye making Sebastian get way too desperate.

"I don't want you going anywhere. Stay here, stay with me."

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Ciel licked his lips and slid his fingers to the nape of Sebastian's perspiring neck, stuffing the digits through dark strands to comb them back. "God, you left me for two seconds and I missed you like crazy."

"If you go I won't know what to do with myself."

"Your mouth is so red, too." Ciel whispered and pulled Sebastian lower as he ignored his words, both of their fine faces now only an inch apart.

"Ciel, don't go."

"I want to lick every drop of sweat from your body." Ciel whispered the confession and bit the corner of his lip, just dying for a kiss and pleading for it as he looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me if you stay." Of course the man was ensnared by Ciel's seductive actions, tapping their noses together as he closed his eyes and gave that mouth a soft blip of a kiss. "I'll let you have me."

Ciel immediately yanked Sebastian's hair and attacked him as if he wasn't in any pain whatsoever, the adrenaline from the accident and having his hands on his man only heightening his pain tolerance. One second they sat side-by-side and the next Ciel tackled that big thing onto his back, Sebastian's head thudding against the passenger door as Ciel straddled his hips.

Sebastian smiled and only wanted more, and both went in for a kiss so fast that their mouths just smacked together all mean and messy.

Their jaws dropped and tongues were all over the place in no time at all, Sebastian getting his hands onto the ass of his dreams and giving it a soft squeeze.

As the couple made out like it was the last day on earth, people began gathering around the crashed car. Smoke billowed from the hood and the two could hear Vincent as he yelled and cursed at the failing engine, Rachel by his side and trying to calm him down.

Lips were wet and neither cared about being discovered as they were in way too deep, Ciel slamming his hands onto the window and releasing their kiss to breathe all over that skilled mouth.

"God, your dick is unreal. I can fuck...I can feel it."

"Can you? What does it feel like?"

Ciel rolled his waist, hissing because it hurt, gritting his teeth and grinding onto that enormous thing because he couldn't care any less about the pain.

"It's big."

"Is it?"

"Here -I'll take it out and show you."

Sebastian heard the voices of the people outside and swallowed when Ciel slid back and started unzipping him, his heart beating fast and his hands suddenly gripping onto the male's wrists.

"Wait…they'll catch us."

"I'm going to be gone for days - no one is keeping me away from this right now."

"But…your parents are right there."

"Then you better keep it down while I deep-throat this fucking monster." Ciel gave the long thing a squeeze and yanked the zipper down, loving it when Sebastian started breathing all hard. He couldn't resist and moved back up to give Sebastian a heated kiss, fingers fumbling with the man's belt as they sucked face.

The two were loud as they got crazy with it, Sebastian lifting his hips and shoving his hands under Ciel's sweater, letting out these low moans that could make anyone get fired up in an instant.

While the inside of the car was getting steamy the outside was another scene all together, Rachel and Vincent now arguing about what to do with the inoperable car. As the hysterical couple outside drew all the attention, the couple within only kept it going.

They groped and grinded, their tongues turning from forceful to slow only to get rough once again. Ciel gave the belt a tug and slid two fingers into the opening of Sebastian's briefs, letting his tongue get tamed as he gasped out.

"Ah, damn. Look's like someone's happy to see me."

"Always. Why don't you say hello?"

Ciel smiled, tapping their lips together as he traced the lengthy thing with his digits. "Like what, a handshake?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss?" Ciel kissed Sebastian's mouth instead, sucking on the man's bottom lip before giving it a little nip. "Maybe a bite if it doesn't mind?"

"It's up for anything."

"Anything, huh. I got a tight hole for it to push into in that case."

Sebastian closed his eyes and breathed out when his pierced tip was flicked, and just as he was about to reply the couple both jerked at the sudden sound of the window being pounded on - the door flying open the very next second.

"Guys, come ON! What are you, fucking rabbits? There are people right here, there are people on the street this is a public street you fucking weirdos!"

"Baby!" Ciel looked up as Sebastian's head practically hung out of the opened door, his hand gripping onto the dick as if he were disciplining it. That blue eye rolled from the interruption back to his boyfriend, Ciel tucking the flesh back into Sebastian's pants and zipping him up. "Mind explaining what the hell Bard is doing here?"

Sebastian tilted his head even further back and looked at the blond upside-down, lifting his arms to hug Ciel's neck as if he were hanging off of him.

"Can you give us ten minutes please?"

"FUCK NO!"

"Bard…" Sebastian was super serious and forced Ciel to plop onto his chest, hugging him so tight the male gasped out a cough of a laugh.

"WHAT? Jesus what the- what, what is it, you called me over here, right?! What are you guys doing in the back seat of a crashed car - get off of each other!"

"Five minutes?"

"WHAT?! NO! I don't give a shit if you're my boss but fuuuck no! Get the hell outta the car, come on!"

"He's being difficult." Ciel ignored Bard's outcry and started kissing his man on the lips, smiling it up as he was hugged even harder. The two were making out in no time at all, and just as their tongues rolled over one another Bard just about blew a fuse.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! OUT! NOW!" The blond couldn't take it anymore and bent down, grabbing Ciel by his sweater and forcefully yanking him up and off of Sebastian. He pulled him out of the vehicle and propped him up against the trunk, speaking to the two through gritted teeth.

"Now calm the fuck down! Do I need to hose you two off?!" He turned only to Ciel. "Are those your parents? And you're doing this right in front of them?! And aren't you HURT you shouldn't be riding someone in the back of a fucking car! What if the car explodes then what huh? Ciel are you listening?"

Ciel slumped against the vehicle and licked his lips, rolling his orb from Bard to the opened door. He swallowed as Sebastian got out of the car, the guy so enormous he had to look down as he cast a menacing shadow over Bard.

"What did I say about touching Ciel?" The only thing that was about to explode was Sebastian himself, walking right up to the blond like he wanted a fight, the two men way too good-looking to not get Ciel flustered.

"Ahah, boys, boys! Goodness! Don't fight over me! Me? Me, Ciel Phantomhive? A fight! A duel? For my LOVE? To be dueled upon-"

"SHUT UP!" Bard and Sebastian both answered at the same time and turned to Ciel, the male crossing his arms and huffing all disappointed.

"You! You shut up! Sebastian, leave him alone you called him over here, didn't you? Come here, I can barely fucking stand ouch owww ow god, my standing is SO not good right now!"

Sebastian was over there in an instant, Bard getting a little wink from Ciel as he protected the blond from confrontation. He smiled as his arm looped around Sebastian's broad shoulders, and he knocked his face up to Bard as he checked him out.

"Thank you, Bard, baby."

"Don't thank him." Sebastian gave Ciel a kiss on his temple before turning back to his employee, glaring daggers right into him. "He pulled you out like a fucking ragdoll and he's going to pay for it."

"Look, man, I'm sorry. But you guys were getting fucking freaky and I had no choice."

"Shh, see…" Ciel playfully kissed Sebastian's throat and blew little raspberries over the skin. "He had no choice."

"Stop defending him."

"Stop being mean!"

The couple looked at one another and within the next second they were sucking face for the millionth time, Ciel getting dipped down before being swiped away yet again by that beefy Bard.

"NO!" Bard was more gentle with Ciel this time as he lifted the male up and plopped him onto the trunk of the car, holding up his arms like a barrier between the two. "Can't you guys just stand next to each other without making out like fucking teenagers?!"

"No..." The couple spoke in unison.

Bard grunted and rolled his eyes, moving out of the way before Sebastian did it for him. He threw his arms up in defeat as Ciel whined and pouted, Bard mumbling under his breath when Sebastian went right to him.

The blond just stood and stared as his boss grabbed both of Ciel's hands, the sickly-sweet couple sharing little secrets and whispering things that made both of them smile.

"LOOK." Bard didn't have any kind of time for this, swiping his short hair with an agitated hand. "You two - stop! Stop fucking staring into each other's stupid eyes! You CALLED me here all frantic and scared and told me to pick you guys up so I drove over here as fast as possible, so can you at least go two seconds without touching so you can concentrate on giving me ANSWERS?!"

As gruff breaths heaved in and out the couple finally peeled off of each other and turned to look at Bard, still holding hands of course.

"Sorry, baby, look - no kissies. Just handies. Not handies like handjobs I mean like holding hands, see?!" Ciel smiled, lifting his scraped chin as he showed Bard their laced digits. "Nothing wrong with holding hands, right?"

"HEY. SAMANTHA. GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SON RIGHT NOW." Vincent came barging into the gayest hand-holding scene in history, stomping up to the three like nobody's business.

"Samantha?" Sebastian tilted his head towards Ciel and questioned the insult.

"He gave you a nickname - that's progress, right?"

"Is it?"

"Maybe?" Ciel unlaced their fingers and smiled as he watched his father approach, both he and Bard holding in a laugh.

Vincent was fuming and disheveled, his palm extended in a 'what-the-fuck-is-this' gesture as he walked. When he finally reached the trio he snarled and glared at Bard, asking the blond the most important question in the world.

"Who the fuck are you, another queer friend of my son's?!"

"No, sir! I fuck women, sir!" Bard blurted out respectfully, standing at attention and staring right at him.

Vincent eyed him and nodded, very pleased with the response of course. Lips soon snarled and that mole beneath his eye got all wrinkled as he seethed, lazily pointing at Sebastian like he was a pile of garbage, insults at the ready.

"GOOD - better than this fucking dick-loving shadow of death NANCYBOY over here."

"That's my BOSS, sir. He sent me here to help you guys out."

"Oh did he now? That's believable! Nothing like sending a REAL man to do a queer's job, right?"

"What?" Bard took a step forward and made Vincent flinch, the blond disapproving of the statement. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Sebastian got between the two as big as he was, the wall of a man rolling his shoulder into Bard's chest to push him back.

"It's fine. Look, Vincent. I apologize for running up to the car, you just took Ciel away so fast that I acted on instinct. I never meant for you to get into an accident, I'll fix this I promise." Dark eyes rolled up to the sky as clouds continued to collect, the air around the four only getting colder by the second. "It's about to start pouring so please - let Bard here escort you to my house while I get this sorted out. I'll have the car towed as soon as possible."

"Your house? Hah! Where do you live, the red-light district?"

"Sir, with all due respect please accept his offer - this guy was genuinely concerned for you and your family." Bard poked his head to the side and peered over his boss' shoulders, staring seriously at Vincent. "I promise he never goes back on his word."

Ciel lifted his brows and smiled, impressed with Bard's loyalty. Although he had spent time with the brute he was still unsure as to how long he and Sebastian had known each other, and he swallowed back a small tinge of jealousy to speak up in his defense.

"Come on dad, mom's all worked up and you're not any better. Sebastian's house is really nice and you guys can relax there while the car gets towed to the junkyard."

"We don't need his fucking charity!"

"Yeah - we do." Ciel patted the car and slowly slid off of the trunk, quickly bundling into his sweater as the wind whipped at his hair. "You've had this car for twenty-five years. It's gone. And let me guess why you want me to go back home, a financial issue, right? You think you have the money to fix this or can you suck it up and let him help us out just this once, huh? Dad? Answer me, dad. DAD-"

"FINE. We'll go." Vincent turned his head from his son to the other two men, huffing as he eyed them up and down "I'm not going to discuss our personal family issues in front of these god damned strangers."

"Then accept the help."

"I'M GOING, AREN'T I?"

"Fine, fine." Ciel sighed and tried to lean against the car as his back pain was kicking in. "Go get mom, Bard'll drive you guys and we'll meet you there."

"No, you're going too." Sebastian watched as Ciel's brows crinkled, and he wished he had never thrown his coat on the side of the road so he could use it to warm him. "It's freezing out here and you can't even stand - wait for me at home."

"But…I want to be here with you."

"WELL you heard the fucking talking-tree, son - come on, looks like you're coming with us. RACHEL GET OVER HERE." Vincent screamed for his wife and gave her a stupid smile as she walked up with arms folded, joining her husband with a look of agitation.

"Rachel," In came Sebastian and the woman looked away and blushed it up as her name was spoken, Sebastian continuing as he gestured towards Bard. "This is my close friend and colleague Bard - he'll be taking all of you to my place while I get this sorted out, is that okay?"

"Oh no, really that's too much!"

Sebastian smiled when her blue eyes looked right at him, a pang in his heart because he wondered what Ciel looked like before his other orb was stripped of all color.

"It's nothing. This is all my fault and I'm sorry, really. So please, before it starts raining..."

"Thank you so much." She elbowed Vincent in the ribs when he let out a 'pft' and smiled, grabbing her husband's hand when Bard waved them over.

"It's nothing. I'll have Ciel there in a second - the wheelchair doesn't fit in Bard's trunk so I'll carry him there-"

"WHATEVER, Samantha, just hurry UP. Don't start dancing in the rain like a fucking fairy-princess and hold us up in your queer-cave for too long!"

"I'll…try my best." Sebastian watched as Rachel gave him another smack and pulled him away, the couple and the blond finally walking out of the area.

..

Ciel had his eye on Sebastian the entire time and he licked his lips as he approached, knocking his head back against the car when his hips were held.

"Why can't I stay here with you, baby?"

"You're in pain and your medicine is at home. You're cold. And I don't want your dad to think I'm dancing in the rain with you - we both know I only do that when I'm alone."

Ciel smiled wide and couldn't help but laugh, lifting his arms to loosely grip Sebastian's biceps.

"You're doing a real good job of winning my parents over."

"I really am sorry-"

"I can't believe you think it's your fault. My dad's insane and has crazy road-rage, he's been in a million fender-benders. So thank you, seriously. You can't get any more perfect."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and hugged him, stuffing his nose into the male's throat to give it a kiss. Sebastian looked off into the distance and kissed it again as Ciel hugged back, and he spoke as he stared up into the darkening sky.

"When I get home - do you think we'll have time together before you leave?"

Ciel pulled back and frowned because Sebastian's voice just seemed so sad, his hands immediately swiping through those dark locks to calm him.

"I'll make time."

A slow grumble of thunder from up above had the two looking to the sky, and when they stared back into each other's eyes neither said a word but they both thought the same exact thing - another storm was coming.

A storm just like the one on the night they first connected.

Eyes lidded and mouths drew closer, until screeching tires and a blaring horn interrupted the two.

Bard's car pulled up and Vincent screamed from the backseat of the coupe, sticking his head out as far as he could.

"HEY. HEY! STOP FUCKING QUEERING UP MY SON AND QUEER-KISSING IN THE STREETS, WHAT IS THIS, THE SIXTIES? GET IN THE FUCKING CAR BEFORE I BEAT SAMANTHA'S ASS, CIEL."

Sebastian cleared his throat and took a step back, only to have Ciel grab him by the collar of his dress shirt and pull him into a romantic kiss.

Bard's car practically exploded as Vincent's eyes became flooded with homosexual tendencies, the man drowning in a sea of gayness, too overcome with disbelief that he just said the same word over and over.

"WHAT?! WHAT! WHAAAAAT?" And then he added another. "FUCK! FUCK-WHAT-FUCKING." And a final. "NO!"

Ciel even opened his mouth and quickly nipped at Sebastian's tongue, ending the sweet kiss when he could feel the volcano of his father about to erupt.

"Sorry, baby - it'll probably take forever to win him over now."

"It's fine, I have forever-"

"EY! STOP WHISPER-WHISPERING SHITTTTTTT TO EACH OTHER! FUCK! FUUUUCK! CIEL YOU GET IN THIS CAR! YOU! GET! IN! THIS! FUCKING-FUCK CAR-"

"DAD! Shut up oh my god!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's bicep and carefully walked to the vehicle, glaring at his father and pointing right at him. "You sit back! And shut up! He's my boyfriend remember?! I can kiss him if I-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU, WHATEVER, WHO CARES WHATEVER! I'M NOT HEARING THIS I HAVE NO EARS, THERE'S NO SOUND." Vincent was tugged back by the yank of his shoulder, Rachel all too used to calming her embarrassing husband down.

Sebastian opened the door and winced when he could see the pain in Ciel's face as he sat down, leaning in and buckling the male into his seat belt.

Rachel and Ciel had their eyes on Sebastian as he leaned in some more to speak to Bard, his face too handsome, his fine physique both causing them to lift their brows.

"You know the code to get into the gates and you have the keys so there shouldn't be a problem getting in. I'll call a tow truck and see what I can do, I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. Drive safe."

"Got it, boss." Bard nodded and revved his engine, the windshield starting to blanket with soft drops of rain.

Sebastian looked at Rachel and smiled and removed himself from the car, but not before giving Ciel a gentle pinch on his cheek. The warm skin was given a quick rub, and Sebastian smiled when Ciel pushed into the hand.

"I'll see you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

This time the thunder roared so loud it nearly shook the car, and as the door slammed shut the couple looked at one another like they knew they'd be getting into trouble soon.

* * *

"Pft, why do these sissies always have extravagant homes, you notice that? Is it just me or does no one else notice that?" Vincent stuck his head in between Bard and Ciel as they quietly rolled through the gates of the expensive complex, grumbling as usual. "What does this guy do anyway, some kind of gay pornography star?"

"Dad, shut up. That's not even how you say it."

"Vincent, please." Rachel sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "He's being hospitable can you at least be decent?"

"Hospitable? The guy just wants to get into our son's pants!"

"Already did."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"OKAY!" Bard interrupted as brakes squeaked onto the driveway, parking his car right outside of the garage. "Here we are, you two in the back can get out through my side and I'll help Ciel."

Bard removed himself from the vehicle and pushed his seat forward, letting the couple out before walking around the coupe. He opened Ciel's door and grabbed the male's upper arm, lifting him up in one fell swoop.

"Ngh, Bard you ass! Stop manhandling me, if Sebastian sees a new bruise he'll murder you!"

"Your entire BODY is one big bruise so don't give me that shit. And your boyfriend is bigger and fucking stronger and put you in a wheelchair in the first place." Bard plopped the skinny arm over his broad shoulders and held Ciel's waist as they walked to the front.

"The fuck is wrong with this guy's lawn?" Vincent pointed at the mess of mud and grass and scoffed. "Looks like pigs were rolling around in there, are those scratch marks in the dirt?"

"I have no idea." Ciel looked away half ashamed, half proud. "Wild dogs, probably. That's a thing, right? A wild dog?"

"You mean a wolf, son. A wolf. Of COURSE there'd be wolves here up in fucking rich-bitch territory. They're attracted to all that gay weakened prey-"

"Dad, don't forget. I, too, am a gay." Ciel rested his head on Bard's shoulder and started drawing little circles onto the blond's chest with his index finger, faux-flirting it up. "Right Bard?"

"I will kill you."

All of a sudden the sprinkling of rain turned into a heavy downpour, Rachel grabbing her husband and heading for the front door. Ciel's eye rolled up to the sky and then down to the dirt as he was taken away himself, plops of rain landing on his warm cheeks, his heart picking up as he stared at the mess he and Sebastian had made.

The color of the dirt darkened as it became soaked, the scent of soil and grass and rain filling Ciel's senses. Cold droplets slid off of the male's face as he was led into the house, and he bit the corner of his lip when he saw the front door - because all he could think of was how Sebastian pressed him up against it.

"Ciel, man, snap out of it before I pick your ass up. Does it hurt that bad?"

Bard's voice seemed distant as Ciel answered with the shake of his head, the only ache in his body being the one that wanted to be manhandled by Sebastian more than anything.

..

The four had sat down in the living room, Bard being a good host by making coffee and conversation, Ciel somewhere else completely as his mind wandered.

He sat in just his jeans and one of Sebastian's black under shirts, the home too warm for a sweater - too hot for coherent thoughts. Thin fingers dug into the fabric of the couch beneath him, the digits curling as Ciel used his only working eye to stare off into nothing in particular. As the other three talked Ciel started to recall every sultry memory he had made in the very room they sat in, every touch and every kiss - every inch of Sebastian.

That hard, sculpted body, the way every muscle of his flexed, the feel of Sebastian's lips, the motion of his hips - Ciel was in a trance. The formula had presented itself and the day was almost a mirror image of the night they first had sex, dark and cold and pouring down rain - the perfect storm for getting sucked and fucked and manhandled by that handsome devil Sebastian Michaelis.

Just thinking of the name made Ciel get all frustrated and flustered, ignoring the chatter of the others as he swirled his tongue within his mouth. Ciel felt like an animal the urge was just that strong, a sudden growl of thunder making him curl his toes into the dark wooden floors.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Bard nudged Ciel with his elbow and snapped him right out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, yeah...I'm...I just need...to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Oh, honey…" Rachel put down her cup of coffee and furrowed her thin brows. "Can you walk? Do you need Bard to assist you?"

The blond almost choked and Ciel glanced at the uncomfortable way in which he moved, taking advantage of the situation completely.

"Yeah Bard, actually, can you help me?"

"The hell do you need help with?!"

"I agree!" Vincent chimed in. "Two men going to the bathroom isn't RIGHT. That's what they do in the movies and then what happens? STD'S that's what!"

"FIRST OF ALL I'm fucking clean! Secondly I'm not asking him to hold my dick, I need help GETTING there, god! Bard, don't even reply to that, come on." Ciel stood and before his cautious feet could take a single step Bard had grunted, shot up from the couch, grabbed his arm and picked him right up off the floor like an unwanted bride. "Agh! Bard!"

"Oh my. B-bard please be a bit gentler with-"

"Your son is tough, he can take pain, he'll be fine. I'll be right back."

"Ngh, jerk!" Ciel grabbed onto Bard's jacket and held on as he was whisked away across the living room and to the hallways, quickly being plopped down onto his feet once they were out of view.

"Bard you fucking sausage, I know I'm a guy but stop being so rough!" Ciel knocked his shoulders against the wall and breathed out, lifting both of his hands to swipe fallen locks behind his ear.

Bard looked him up and down and narrowed his eyes because Ciel's body practically gave it all away. That flushed face and those bitten lips, thin waist sticking out slightly as the rest of him slumped onto the hallway.

"The fuck is wrong with you? You were out of it for like forty-five minutes and you look all...you look all fucking...WEIRD."

"Shut up I do not! Stop checking me out, you straight!" Ciel slid against the wall hand dragged his body onto the door to the bathroom, shooing his coworker away with the wiggle of his wrists. "Leave me alone now!"

"Oh man, don't tell me…"

"Bye! Go talk to my fucking parents!"

"You're all fucking out of it! You got that look on your face, fuck. You better take care of your PROBLEM before everyone finds out."

"Problem? I don't HAVE a problem! YOU'RE the only problem here, so leave!"

"When Sebastian comes back I will KILL YOU if you two start some shit up in here, got it?!"

Ciel was like a schoolgirl hearing her crush's name and got all cute over it, blushing and rolling his eye towards the bedroom, mind in full-blown Sebastian-fanboy mode.

"But…who knows how long it'll be until we see each other agai-"

"Your parents live like THREE hours away from here - it's not like you're going to be in a different country!"

"Hey, how do you know where they live?"

Bard grit his teeth and made wild hand gestures because he couldn't take it. "I've been talking to them for the past fucking hour! They told me! Fuck kid, you have serious problems, you have serious Sebastian-problems."

"My only problem is that he's not here and I'm like sick in fucking love with him and I'm about to be gone for days and we fucked in the middle of a storm so now I think I relate the two and I'm fucking horny just BEING in here and hearing the rain and watching the walls and fuck, FUCK!"

"Calm down, man! Keep it in your pants, he'll be here soon but DON'T get any fucking ideas - remember your parents are in the next room."

"I know! That only makes it worse, I swear. I SWEAR just the second I see him rgh, fuck. I have to control myself, I have to calm down, shit - what do I do? I feel like I'm about to have an episode but it's different but I still feel weird, I don't know! Where is he it's been hours where IS he?!"

Bard sighed and couldn't believe how bad Ciel had it for his boss, pointing at the male as he spoke low enough so no one else could hear.

"Look, I'll send him a message, he'll be here in no time. Go to the bathroom and fucking wash your face or take a shower or something, man. You're lucky I actually like your parents so I can keep them busy for a while, just try to RELAX, okay? Relax. Then come back into the living room and act normal for a change."

"Normal. Right. Like not starting to feel like my body is collapsing in on itself because I need to see Sebastian, right?"

"Right. That."

Ciel nodded and exhaled a breath of preparation, moving his hand towards the doorknob of the bathroom and turning it until it opened.

"You're the best, Bard. Wish me luck. Wait - kiss for good luck? Do I get a kiss for such an occasio-"

Bard just turned and started walking away at that very second, Ciel frowning and whispering 'guess not' under his breath. He carefully walked into the lavish bathroom and closed the door until it clicked - his eye rolling from left to right and inspecting every expensive inch of the place.

"This is a palace compared to my studio…" Bare feet pressed onto dark tile floors until they carefully walked up to the double-sinks and black marble countertop. Ciel placed his palms against the smooth surface and didn't dare look up - because before him stood an enormous mirror, and the reflection he could never come to terms with.

The tap was quickly turned and Ciel removed his eye patch and let it fall to the floor, immediately cupping the stream of water and splashing it on his face. He repeated the action a few times and let the water run as he hovered over the sink, wet hair framing that wounded face, Ciel pressing his hands back against the counter and swallowing hard.

Both eyes were open and the blue orb rolled from the sight of an immaculate porcelain sink to the ornate steel fixtures of the faucet - and then right on up to the mirror.

Ciel's heart beat hard and fast as he took a look at himself, his lips pressing together and his eyebrows slanted in anger. The shirt he borrowed from Sebastian was big around the collar and revealed that enormous scar, Ciel's expression easing when he noticed the mark surrounded with light hickies.

One hand lifted from the counter to tug at the shirt, a single digit pulling the fabric to reveal more and more. Ciel's eye moved from bruise to bruise, and in the next second he tore the shirt right from his body completely and threw it onto the floor.

Every inch of him had been held by the hands of Sebastian. Touched. Grabbed. Kissed. Every bruise made by that heated mouth, those perfect lips, every bite-mark caused by the sinking of teeth that couldn't get enough of him.

"Shit…" Ciel hated looking at himself yet he couldn't look away, Sebastian claiming every inch of him and kissing every imperfection, obsessed with his skin and bones and his smell and his taste.

Sebastian would have eaten him if he could the man was just that insatiable, that hungry for Ciel. And Ciel could see it, he could feel it - he could practically hear his heart get more frantic just because he thought of him, too.

"This isn't helping…" Ciel looked away from his body and turned around, knocking his lower back against the sink to put his head in his hands. "Shit, fuck, what's with me. I need to see him I'm freaking out, I need him right now or I'm going to go craz-"

Ciel cut his words short and lifted his chin when he felt a shift in presence - his hand immediately reaching towards the tap to turn it off so he could hone his hearing.

A crack of thunder shook the entire house at that very moment, and Ciel licked his lips and stared at the door because he knew that was no ordinary rumble from the skies up above.

It was a warning, it was a precursor. It was Sebastian - and he was close.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!" Rachel held her hand over her mouth and stood from the couch when she saw Sebastian walk through the door, a sharp bolt of lightning flashing as he stormed inside.

Sebastian was soaked from head to toe, the sleeves of his black dress shirt shoved up to his elbows, his hair slicked back, his handsome face stained with small streaks dirt.

"The fuck happened to you, you get in a fight with the car?" Vincent greeted him as kindly as he could.

"I'm fine, please - make yourselves at home while I change."

"Well hurry up! We don't have all day to wait for you to get pretty for us." He huffed and motioned for his wife to sit down, Rachel obeying as Bard shot up towards his boss in concern.

"God damn." Bard grabbed Sebastian by the elbow and led him towards the hall, calling back to Ciel's parents and letting them know that he'd be right back.

"I send you one message about Ciel and you fucking jet over here - what the hell happened?"

"Where is he?"

"Are you okay at least?"

"I'm fine. The car was stuck and I had to help the guy move it. Now tell me where he is."

"Wait. Calm down." Bard raised his brows and glanced at Vincent and Rachel before looking back towards his boss, suggesting not to make any kind of a scene. "He's in the bathroom, he's fine. Don't fucking go in there or he'll go nuts, just go change and come back out here."

Sebastian looked to the hall and lowered his eyes to the light beneath the bathroom door - swallowing and getting tense, never even turning back to Bard as he said his goodbye.

"I'll try not to be loud. Keep them busy."

Bard closed his eyes and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, Sebastian passing him right by as the order was given. The blond knew he had to abide as Ciel was about to be busied himself, Bard gritting his teeth as he turned back towards Vincent and Rachel.

..

Ciel's naked shoulder now pressed against the doorframe as his heart started to go crazy, just hearing Sebastian's voice turning him into an over-excited mess. He held the knob and turned it slowly, the door creaking open just wide enough for his blue orb to scan the hall.

And he froze right in place.

Sebastian's shadow crept its way closer until he was finally in view, Ciel breathing out and curling his toes into the tile floors when that enormous form approached.

Those piercing eyes locked right onto Ciel and Sebastian knew he was being watched, quietly making his way closer and holding a finger up to those fine lips. The digit soon pointed towards the bedroom, and that's when the bathroom door opened just a little more, just to reveal the eighth wonder of the world that was a shirtless, pining, aching Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian lifted his chin and lidded his eyes as he passed right by him, their minds completely transfixed on one another, their hearts hammering harder the longer they went without touching.

Ciel inhaled the smell of Sebastian and he bit his lip when the scent of rain and soil and sweat invaded his senses. Trying to calm his erratic heartbeat he stepped outside of the bathroom and turned his head, watching that enormous form disappear into the bedroom.

The light sound of voices chatting had Ciel take one last glance towards the living room in slight apology, finally lifting himself off of the doorframe to carefully make his way to his man.

Rain was heard as the downpour outside crashed against every window of the house, rattling the glass and only making Ciel more impatient.

Ciel wanted to call out to Sebastian but he repressed the feeling by shuffling his body faster, using the wall for balance and trying not to make a sound as he finally reached his destination.

The wood softly creaked beneath bare feet, Ciel slowly passing the threshold of the bedroom and trying to desperately adjust his only orb to the darkness. Moving a couple of feet in front of the door, he closed it slowly until it clicked into place.

"Seba-"

A frigid hand from behind him cupped Ciel's mouth, cutting him off as his warm back pressed into an ice-cold chest.

Lips soon shoved into the male's ear and the voice was so hot Ciel had to close his eyes just to keep himself sane.

" _Don't make a sound_."

..

The soft clink of fine ceramic was barely audible when Rachel set down her cup of coffee, peering over to the large window of the living room. "It's pouring out there, it's so severe and it'll only get worse."

"Yeah, so that fucking homo better hurry up." Vincent scoffed and looked at his watch, leaning back into the plush comfort of expensive leather. "We won't even get home before dark now."

"There's a thunderstorm outside, Vincent. It's dark anyway."

"Oh shut up."

"You shut up." Rachel snapped back, playfully shoving Vincent and getting one in return as they argued.

Bard watched as the two bickered and couldn't believe the similarities between the couple and Ciel. His eyes suspiciously slid towards the hallway behind them and he visibly twitched when he heard a loud thud.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Rachel held her hand up to cut Vincent's speech and frowned as she looked to the ceiling in confusion. "Does he have mice? Raccoons?"

"Uh...yeah. Raccoons. The neighbors apparently had a small...colony or something, living in their attic, I heard." Bard inwardly rolled his eyes at his own words, nervously clearing his throat as the lie was being processed.

The three stared at one another until Vincent sighed all loud and snarled. "Fucking hate raccoons. Scraggly creatures, filthy - sharp teeth."

..

White, perfectly-shaped teeth slowly dragged across warm flesh as Sebastian held his fingers over Ciel's heated mouth, tilting the male's head to the side.

A hot tongue set aflame by the spark of passion started suckling over Ciel's throat and he squirmed, reaching behind himself and latching onto Sebastian's soaked bicep for support. He felt the hard body as it pushed into his back, moaning when he realized Sebastian was cold and wet - and completely nude.

Ciel stuck out his hips and let his head willingly loll to the side so Sebastian could have free reign over his throat, gasping into the palm as his voice was muffled. Ciel couldn't take it and jerked his body, causing Sebastian to back into the door and close it shut.

Neither concerned themselves over the noise and Ciel took his other hand to feel Sebastian's naked hips and drenched thighs. He was about to grasp onto all that muscle when Sebastian suddenly stopped his motions, removed the hand from his mouth, and spun Ciel around so their faces could meet.

Ciel was breathing hard and he could barely see in the room lit only by the storm-filled sky outside. Lifting his hand he ran his digits over dripping locks of hair and swished them back, his palm shaky as he took in the enormity of Sebastian.

Cold fingers hooked under the hem Ciel's jeans and jerked their bodies closer, pushing bare chests into one another, Sebastian leaning down before speaking.

"These need to come off."

"Ah, I…you're freezing cold." Ciel whispered and started touching that handsome face all over, wiping the chilled drops of rain and licking his lips. "Let me kiss you."

Ciel tilted Sebastian's head and nudged his nose sweetly into that wet throat, giving it a kiss that soon turned into a makeout session with the man's Adam's apple.

Sebastian hissed and rolled his hips into Ciel, showing him just how hard he could get when submissive to that mouth. Sebastian's head fell back against the door and he let Ciel get a good taste of him, exposing his throat and giving in, releasing a sharp groan when Ciel took to the offer.

The soft suckling and heavy breaths were enough to get Sebastian's hands onto the zipper of Ciel's jeans, easily unfastening them and shoving them down, the pants and briefs dropping to the floor with a soft rumple.

Ciel removed his lips from the warming neck and placed soft kisses up Sebastian's jaw, pushing wet locks away with his nose and placing a single kiss on Sebastian's ear. Stepping out of the fallen clothes, Ciel slowly pulled back until the two finally looked at one another - their eyes obsessed, their bodies pressing into one another.

Both went in for a kiss at the exact same time and their lips came together, tongues joining right in, their hands all over each other as they wanted more and more.

Their lips slipped off of one another when Sebastian started kissing Ciel's cheek and chin and jaw, and Ciel knocked their temples together as he whispered to his man.

"You…ah, you're so cold, baby. Hey…" Without warning Ciel lowered his body and got onto the floor knee by knee, his palms sliding up that sculpted middle to give it a grope. Ciel's cheek caressed the thick shape of stiffened flesh and he closed both eyes, speaking softly onto the tip as Sebastian's hands stuffed right into his hair.

"Let me warm you up."

..

"Is the fucking house on fire or something? It's hotter than the devil's asshole over here and I don't even have my coat on anymore." Vincent tugged at his sweater and mouthed a sharp 'what' to Rachel when she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I'll go check the thermostat, sorry about that. I'll be right back." Bard got up and exited the living room, making his way to the dining area which was thankfully out of sight. As another thud from the bedroom jolted the house he cringed and placed his hands over his ears. 'Fuck fuck fuck shut up!'

Every few seconds the small thumping could be heard, Bard's annoyance building by the second. Another crash, this time from the clouds up above shook the windows and the walls, the blond running a hand through his hair to calm himself.

"Ah! It's crazy outside!" Rachel jumped as her and Vincent continued to sit on the couch, pressing a dainty palm against her chest as lightning flashed.

Vincent sighed in annoyance and leaned in, placing his elbows on his knees and changing the subject to a more important matter.

"Hey...you take Bard as a queer?"

"…what?"

"Bard…" He whispered to his wife and thumbed towards the kitchen. "A queeeeeer."

"He likes women you idiot."

"Pft, yeah but you can never trust the straights that hang with the fags."

"Can you please just cut it out?"

"What, it's true. Fucking manipulative bunch, all of them."

Rachel parted her lips slightly and scoffed like she was speaking to someone with zero intelligence.

"You DO know our son is gay, right?"

"Blaraghaghaaagh! I don't want to hear it, Rachel!"

"Yup, he likes MEN, Vincent. Not women but men-"

"Shut up! Shut up, LALALALA I can't hear you!"

..

"What was that, baby?" Ciel whispered onto the dripping slit and gave it a firm lick, rolling both eyes up to Sebastian as he teased. "I couldn't hear you."

Sebastian gripped the strands of hair with both hands and grunted, letting Ciel play with his dick however he pleased. Leaning back he stuck out his hips and cussed under his breath, looking at the male's damaged orb and then to his other.

"I said suck it." Sebastian was overwhelmed with passion and yanked at the locks, swallowing back a breath when he felt Ciel's tongue start to lick him up and down.

Blood raced, flesh swelled and the dick got so hard Ciel had to let his jaw hang open when he finally took it into his mouth. Every inch was rigid enough to tire out his tongue, the shaft pressing into his throat, the tip squeezing into his tonsils.

Ciel tightened his lips and rolled his tongue all around, sucking him good enough to illicit a deep moan from Sebastian followed by a few choice words, whispered so low they were barely even audible.

" _Rgh, fuck, I'm going to marry that mouth_."

Ciel smiled because he heard it, bobbing his head down and then up, his tongue sliding under the sensitive skin that rested below the tip to give the piercing a sloppy kiss.

"What was that, baby?" Flush lips finally lifted and Ciel carefully stood, grabbing onto Sebastian's firm forearm for support. "You're going to do what with my mouth?"

"Nothing." As the rain flooded the street outside a bright bolt of lightning crackled from the clouds and momentarily lit up the darkened room, Sebastian getting a good look at the face he couldn't get enough of.

"So you only want my mouth, is that it?"

"No, that's-"

"What about my ass - you want to make an honest man out of it, too?" Ciel breathed out a laugh and grabbed Sebastian's palms, forcing them onto the subject at hand.

"I want to make it do a lot of things." Sebastian was honest as he gave it a careful squeeze, walking forward until Ciel backed into the side of the bed. "Make it sit on my face, ride me until morning, I can't decide."

"Mm, make up your mind because we only have so much time."

Sebastian slid his palms up to Ciel's lower back and hugged him tight when the realization hit him, unwilling to let Ciel go so fast.

"You can't leave."

"Will you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Will you call me?"

"Of course."

"What about now - will you give me a going away present?"

"Anything."

"Anything, huh." Ciel squeezed the bicep with one hand as his other grabbed both of their dicks, pushing them together and giving them slow strokes as he spoke. "I want to do it again, shit you're big. I want to feel it before I leave."

"But…you're in pain."

"I took painkillers when I got here, I'm fine. I'm ready, you're telling me you're not? You fucking feel ready."

"I'm always ready for you."

"Well in that case…" Ciel released the beast and turned around, crawling onto the black sheets of the mattress. He got on all fours and spread those creamy thighs, Sebastian's mouth practically watering at the sight.

"Get me ready and then stick it in - we're running out of time."

..

The large wall clock that sat atop the dining room table ticked away, Bard looking up to the rounded device with contempt. The storm outside grew louder and the blond ran a heavy hand over his entire face when he could hear the start of yet another argument from the couple.

On his way back to the living room Bard passed the hallway, glancing at the door to the furthest room and narrowing his eyes at the lack of light.

"Fucking animals."

"BARD!" Vincent called out to the man and gestured for his presence, pointing to the couch across from them so they could have a proper discussion. "How long have you known Ciel?"

Bard plopped down onto the sofa and scratched his head, trying to think back to when they first met. "Just a couple of weeks I guess, maybe more? I'm bad with time..."

"And you know what happened to him, right? Did he tell you?"

"Vincent, don't. Why are you suddenly bringing this up?" Rachel interrupted even though she knew she could never stop her stubborn husband.

"I want to know, Rachel, it's fine." Vincent turned to Bard again, holding out his palm as he spoke. "I mean you can clearly see that someone has fucked with my son, right?"

Bard cleared his throat and rubbed his palms on his knees as he wasn't expecting such a serious topic. "I...don't know a lot about what happened-"

"Some FAGGOT almost murdered him - that's what happened!"

"Dammit Vincent you are so stupid. Let's not bring this up, it's pointless!" Rachel hiss-whispered, which was ignored of course.

"And now he's with this - this fucking tall tower of shit who's going to do the exact same thing to him!"

"Whoa, whoa... whoa, man." Bard lifted both of his hands and made stopping motions with them, reassuring Vincent that Ciel was in safe, albeit rough, hands. "Sebastian would never harm Ciel - trust me. He would do anything to keep him safe."

"Oh really? Is that why he's in a wheelchair?"

"Uh...well...you see-"

"Your boss better watch out. He'll end up in the fucking nut house just like the other one."

"Vincent!" Rachel tried again to no avail.

"Just like who?"

"Just like the psychotic fucker who did that to my son!"

Bard felt a lump in his throat and pushed it back, brows slanted in concern as his confusion continued.

"Wait, did what? The one who did THAT?"

..

"Do it." Ciel stuck his ass out and grabbed onto the sheets, wavering back and forth like the juiciest prey a predator could ask for.

Sebastian licked his mouth from one side to the other and began pumping his own dick, not being able to take the sight before him. Ciel looked over his shoulder and watched, both eyes staring right at Sebastian as he pined for his touch.

"You don't want me anymore?"

"I want you more than anything." Sebastian stopped his motions and approached, gently pressing both hands onto Ciel's ass and giving those plush cheeks a feel. "I want you all night long."

"W-we don't have that much time. Please, baby, I- ngh! Fuck!" Ciel's voice hitched and his fingers clawed into the sheets when he felt Sebastian's face stuff right between his legs. Goosebumps dusted the skin of Ciel's thighs and he pressed his lips together, holding back a moan as his hole was lapped and sucked and kissed.

Sebastian went to town on that thing as he was in heaven himself, getting on the bed knee by knee as he licked Ciel all over the place and groped him with both hands. There was only the sound of every slurp and every deep breath Sebastian let out, his mouth hungry as it lifted from the feast.

"Does it hurt?" Sebastian whispered and ran a hand from the inside of a creamy thigh right to Ciel's dick, slowly stroking it as he watched the male fall to his elbows.

"Fuck me already, fuck me, please."

"That's not what I asked…"

"It…only hurts a little, I don't care. Ngh, shit I'll come if you keep doing that."

"Can I stick my tongue inside-"

"Stop ASKING me just do it! F-fuck!" Ciel's forehead slammed onto the sheets and he released a low whine when he felt Sebastian's mouth press against him, that long tongue way too talented with the way it moved.

Ciel sucked in a breath, his ribcage visible, his knees slipping all over the place as he tried to keep quiet. Ciel loved how it felt and was still being pumped at the same time, groaning and cursing under his breath and backing his ass into Sebastian's face because he only wanted more.

And Sebastian gave it to him, too.

"Ugh, FUCK!" Ciel's knuckles were white as they held on for dear life, Sebastian burying himself as deep as he could and tongue-fucking that hole like it was his life's calling. Ciel couldn't believe what he was feeling and choked on a breath when the tongue was taken out, only to start licking his taint and leaving little bites and making Ciel decide that he had enough.

"Baby, I can't take it. I can't, fuck…I want it in me."

Sebastian knocked his temple against Ciel's thigh and gave it a sweet kiss, his free hand caressing the male's back as he replied.

"Is that what you really want? More pain?"

"N-no, I just...it won't hurt I promise, I fucking promise. This is our last time alone for who knows how long, don't you want to?"

"Oh I want to."

"Then fuck me already."

Sebastian gave a final kiss to the thigh and released his hand from Ciel's dick, straightening his back as he remained on his knees. He stared at Ciel's body for a second and burned the image into his memory for later, leaning forward until he blanketed Ciel's fine body.

Ciel swallowed when big palms suddenly pressed onto his knuckles, lacing their digits together and giving them a squeeze. When he felt that hardened middle press into his spine it was as if he was granted his wish right then and there, Ciel's heart a mess as their held hands tightened.

Sebastian jerked his hips up into the sweetest ass imaginable and hissed, lowering his head to whisper right into Ciel's ear.

"Close your legs."

Ciel obeyed and carefully did as he was told, his knees knocking together and his heart beating fast when he felt that pierced tip slowly squeeze past his hole.

The stiff mass slipped up and down over the clenched flesh, Sebastian rolling his waist and trying to keep himself from pushing it inside. It was hot and slick, the precum dripping out of him and getting all over the place, Sebastian desperate to control his urges.

Ciel bit his lip as the wide thing parted him and pushed and slid against his hole, and he gasped when the long thing squeezed past his taint. Thighs shook as the long cock started moving forward and back between the flesh, Ciel going crazy as he wanted to be impaled by it instead.

"You can, ngh, put it in. Put it in me."

"I'm...trying to control myself here."

"Do I have to beg you to fuck me?" Ciel knocked his shoulders into Sebastian's chest and released their hands, quickly rolling onto his back and breathing hard - finally facing his man and looking up at him with both eyes lidded.

"Because I'm not above begging. Not when it comes to you-"

Sebastian went for that mouth before it could even finish another word, their lips pressing together for a kiss so sultry both moaned right into it.

Ciel opened his legs and his jaw as well, grinding their hips together as their tongues went crazy. Ciel lifted both hands and raked his fingers through Sebastian's damp locks as they made out, sweetly massaging the back of the man's neck and feeling like his heart could burst at that very second.

Sebastian felt it too, he felt it even worse, wanting Ciel so bad that he kissed him nice and slow to savor every second of it. He didn't want them to part, he didn't want to be without Ciel, he needed him, he ached for him - and he craved him more than anything.

"Ah…oh god." Ciel broke the kiss and turned his head to suck in a breath when he felt it - Sebastian's thick dick pressing right up against his hole.

"Don't want it anymore?"

"Of…of course I want it. I don't want to go, I don't want to, so give it to me - give me something I can remember."

Sebastian's tip was dripping he was just that horny, going right back for a deep kiss as he pushed his hips forward and slowly sank it in.

Ciel screamed just as their tongues rolled into another, the kiss muffling the sound and the male closing both of his eyes tight. He yanked at Sebastian's hair and arched his back as he was filled inch-by-inch, numb to the pain because he wanted it just that bad.

Sebastian carefully pulled out before he even got halfway inside, leaving the pierced tip wrapped around that tight flesh only to start pumping it in and out.

Their kiss got messy and when Ciel finally relaxed his lower half the male lifted his hips, pushing himself onto more of the rigid dick. It stretched him and both turned their heads to the side to curse under their breaths, Sebastian's sculpted back straightening - Ciel's legs wrapping quick around his waist.

"D-don't you dare pull out."

"I wasn't going to." Sebastian held Ciel's left thigh with one hand and started stroking him with the other, Ciel's dick pulsing in his palm as he stared right at him. "I don't ever want to pull out of you."

"Hah, shit, god like that. M-move more."

Sebastian was set off with how Ciel looked, his nude body just covered in hickies, those eyes looking up at him, his handsome face all blushed up. It made him grit his teeth and Sebastian started to push in deeper and deeper, watching as Ciel's head knocked back into the sheets.

"Hah...yeah, y-eah, fuck." Ciel lifted his arms up above his head and clenched onto the sheets as his body jerked forward and back, the bed creaking, the headboard knocking hard into the wall.

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Ciel and it fueled him, smacking his hips into the male and getting to know what heaven felt like, those legs wrapped around his waist gripping nice and tight.

"You better come back to me." Sebastian's thrusts were hitting spots that made both of them moan, and he stroked Ciel faster as he sank that enormous dick in and out. "Because if you don't I'll go get you myself."

"Mm! I-I'll always come back. Fuck! Baby, oh god - oh my god, no. No!" Ciel shook and moved his hands to his own head of hair, pulling it and moving his hips like crazy, getting way too wild as he was nearing his pique.

Sebastian pulled out and slid his dick over Ciel's, grabbing both of them and letting them slip all over one another, jacking them off as he watched Ciel squirm. It made his abdomen tense and he was about to let it all go, Ciel's tip dragging up and down over his piercing and clawing at the male's thigh with his other hand.

"I'm coming, Sebastian - fuck, wait- ngh! Wait!"

"I can't-"

"FUCK!"

..

A splash of cream messily poured from the small carton and into Bard's large cup of coffee. Several drops of the milk plopped from the mug onto the table, the man spilling a bit more as he stared at the couple and stirred the hot beverage without looking.

"So...let me get this straight." Bard cleared his throat, talking loudly over the sound of the storm outside. "You guys KNOW who the asshole is that hurt Ciel?"

"Know him?" Vincent scoffed, "Of course we know that filthy piece of shit - he's been our next door neighbor for about twenty fucking years! The lowlife is living there with his parents, tiny fucking sack of shit can't even feed himself anymore. He's never amounted to anything and tricked my boy, just like your boss Sabrina over there is trying to do!"

Bard swallowed as the information processed, knowing damn well that if Sebastian found out all hell would break loose.

"That FUCKFACE is even the same age as Samantha! Coincidence?!" Just as Vincent thumbed the hallway, the three in the living room turned their heads to see a freshly-dressed Sebastian walk right into the conversation.

Sebastian's face was slightly flushed and as handsome as ever, the afterglow of being with Ciel making him more radiant than usual. The man was dressed in black pants and an old black t-shirt, his enormous form now before the three, a single brow lifted in confusion.

"Who's almost the same age as me?"

Bard shot straight up from his seat and blurted out his words like a crazy person, thankful that Ciel was still in the bedroom so he couldn't witness the outburst.

"NO ONE, NOTHING. NO ONE IS THE SAME AGE. LOOKS LIKE THE STORM HAS PASSED, IT'S GETTING LATE - CIEL AND HIS PARENTS SHOULD GET A MOVE ON DON'T YOU THINK?"

..

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read the entire thing give me kudos. if you liked it comment. if you hate me do both.


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

" _Baaaard_!"

The three in the living room all shot their heads towards the hallway when they heard Ciel's far-off voice call for assistance, the name repeated over and over without answer.

Bard was standing up in mid-hysterics, his eyes widening as pupils shot towards Sebastian, thankful that Ciel interrupted the sudden outburst.

"Uh...the kid's calling me…"

Sebastian cleared his throat and spoke slightly annoyed, not overhearing enough of the previous conversation to raise suspicion. "Well go and help him."

"I can go get him if you-" Rachel stood until Bard held out his hands, desperate not to show his frantic demeanor.

"No, no! I got it, I'll be right back. You three should get ready now." His head turned towards Sebastian again and looked up at him, rain still pattering against the windows of the home. "Why don't you show them to the garage - I'll wheel him over there when he's ready."

Sebastian was slightly suspicious this time around, knowing very well that something was up the second he met eyes with Bard. Instead of causing more trouble he let it go, the blond soon exiting the room as he spoke to Ciel's parents.

"Since your car was totaled I'll let you borrow one of mine, Ciel can drive it back when he returns."

"Oh no! That is way to generous of you!" Rachel placed her hand over her heart and blushed it up when Sebastian flashed that handsome smile, his all-black dress and freshly-washed face making the man look like the stuff dreams were made of. "W-we can't accept such a thi-"

"Listen, Sabrina." Vincent stood and pointed at Sebastian, eyeing his tall form with contempt as he spoke. "Loaning us a car isn't going to gain you access to my SON, you got that?"

"That's not why I'm doing this. There's a storm outside, your car is gone and you need to get home before dark. This is the simplest solution, unless you want Bard and I to go and rent you a vehicle-"

"Absolutely not!" Rachel shoved her husband so hard he plopped back onto the sofa, her eyes never leaving Sebastian. "You've already gone through so much trouble for us! We'll take good care of your car and have Ciel return it - promise!"

"GOD knock me down why don't you! Wasn't expecting spousal abuse on this night!"

"Oh shut up-"

"Please - follow me to the garage." Sebastian interrupted and pointed towards the opposite end of the home with his palm, his eyes moving from Vincent to Rachel. "I'll show you the car while we wait for Ciel."

..

The bathroom door flew open so hard it smacked against the wall and slammed back shut, Bard storming in and setting his sights on a hunched-over Ciel. The male was fully dressed in his black jeans and freshly-laundered boy scout shirt, thin waist pressed against the marble sink as he turned to look at the blond.

"Bard! I'm in so much pain, my fucking ass - I need you to carry me-"

Bard went right for him and cut off his words as he grabbed Ciel's shoulders and turned him around. He shoved his finger into his chest and growled, Ciel being turned so quickly his hair whipped against the silk of the eye patch.

"Ngh! OW!"

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE FUCK. You're going to answer me truthfully right now unless you want me to ruin your life. Are you listening?!"

"W-what the fuck, what is this about?! Is this about my ass?!"

"NO! Who fucking did that to your eye?!"

"Huh?!"

"You HEARD me!" Bard shoved his digit into the chest once again and got so close Ciel had to lean back. "I want answers!"

"My fucking spine hurts you SHITHEAD. I will kick you in the dick in two seconds if you don't BACK THE FUCK UP."

"TELL ME."

Ciel was no novice when it came to fights, pressing both palms into the marble countertop and quickly kneeing Bard in the hip, knocking him off in no time at all. The blond stumbled back and came charging at him once again, Ciel stopping him with his words.

"I don't KNOW, okay?! Why are you acting like this? I don't know who did this to my eye, he was just some random stranger I was going to bang so calm down!"

"You're lying."

"I'm NOT."

"You're lying to Sebastian."

"I'm…no."

"Yes you are. You're fucking lying to him and I don't care why - but I know the truth. And the fact that I know what happened but Sebastian doesn't is going to get me in some deep shit. I don't keep things from him. He WILL find out."

"Truth?" Ciel's heart was going crazy and he struggled to stand without pain, wincing as he put the pieces together. "What truth?"

Bard's face only grew closer and he pushed his index finger right below the silk of the eye patch this time, giving it a tap as he looked to Ciel's other orb.

"That your neighbor's the fucker that did this to you - and that you've known him since you were a kid."

"Shit, that…" Ciel swallowed. Hard. His palms suddenly lifted in defense and pressed onto Bard's shoulders, shaking his head as he explained. "That's not true, you see-"

"Bullshit! Your fucking blabbermouth of a father wouldn't shut up about how much he hates gays and told me all about it while you two were in there fucking each other's brains out WHILE I WAS FUCKING COVERING FOR YOU. I TOLD YOU TO CONTROL YOURSELF."

"I-I know, listen!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T WHEN YOU'RE AROUND HIM, CAN YOU?"

"No! It's, I mean yes, I mean-"

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened as it was practically kicked down, a fuming Sebastian taking in the sight of the two.

Ciel's eye shifted in its socket and he lifted his palms from Bard's shoulders as if he were made of fire. Just as the blond had turned to look, the looming form of his boss soon towered over him - and in no time at all Bard was done for.

In what seemed like a split second Sebastian clawed at Bard's shoulders, ripped him away from Ciel, and threw him right onto the adjacent wall. Bard's back slammed into it and he grunted as he fell onto the floor from the force of it all, glaring up at his boss with a snarl.

"I told you there would be consequences if you ever touched him again, Bard. Get the fuck out of my house."

Before Ciel could even get a word out he was picked up and slung over his boyfriend's broad shoulders, latching onto Sebastian's shirt as he was carried away.

Ciel swallowed and faced Bard as they approached the door, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' before zipping his lips with his fingers, begging the man not to speak of the subject they just discussed.

Bard sighed and nodded, rubbing his own bicep as Sebastian didn't know his own strength. The blond watched as the two exited the bathroom, and he let out a rough sigh when they were out of sight.

"I'm in deep shit."

..

The wheelchair creaked as Ciel was carefully seated into place, the couple now in the kitchen, Sebastian quickly kneeling down to get eye-level with Ciel.

"Are you okay? What did he do to you, why was he being so hostile - do I have to fire him?"

"W-what, no! Stupid! He was just mad that we took so long-"

"And he was on top of you WHY?"

"He wasn't on TOP of me, stop exaggerating! Calm down!"

"I can't calm down after seeing him on you like that, what did you expect me to do? Be okay with you two all over each other-"

"Sebastian! Fucking STOP. Stop it! Cool your head, Bard isn't even like that, we were arguing and I kneed him and fuck I don't know! It was nothing, so you better go and apologize to him!"

"He hurt you, I'm not apologizing-"

"YOU hurt me you dumb fucking jealous...IDIOT! You just had half your dick up my ass! Go fucking apologize or you won't hear from me at ALL until I fucking get back!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed before opening them up again, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Ciel's handsome face. It was all scraped up and scowling and way too good to ever leave, the realization that they would be apart for days finally sinking in.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…I acted without thinking. I'm frustrated that you're leaving, that your dad hates me, that I won't get to touch you for days. Your dad even threatenned that he'd keep you for a few weeks-"

"What?! NO. No, he's just saying that to piss you off there's no way in hell I'll be gone that long I have school! And work. Baby, hey…" Ciel hissed as he leaned forward and placed his hands behind Sebastian's neck, running his fingers through his hair and giving the man a smile. "It'll only be a few days, a week at most just so I can help my mom out with some other things. Is it okay if I miss that much work?"

"Of course it's okay. I'll do whatever I can to help, your mom really likes the car I'm letting them borrow and your dad even half-thanked me…kind of. I mean he never said the words but he was thinking them...probably."

Ciel laughed and pulled Sebastian close, pressing ther foreheads together and getting the last dose of his boyfriend in before they parted.

"They'll love you in no time, I promise. And thank you, I owe you so much, you're really too good for me-"

"Stop saying that."

"Maybe you're bad for me, then." Ciel smiled and tilted his head, softly pressing their lips together for a sweet, sweet kiss. Mouths pushed together and the two closed their eyes - until they heard honking coming from the front of the house.

Sebastian slipped in his tongue only for a second until Ciel pulled away, looking towards the door of the home and rolling his eye.

"Tch, guess I should go. I have my pills and phone and everything else - I'll call you as soon as we're home, okay? I'll see myself out while you go apologize to Bard."

"But-"

"WHILE YOU GO APOLOGIZE TO BARD, I said!" Ciel placed his hands on the wheels of the chair and rolled away from his boyfriend, looking over his shoulder as he gave a cute wave. "You two make up or else I'll never come back. Just kidding, I'll come back but still. Bye, baby, hey! No don't follow me you horse! BYE! Leave! Leave to the bathroom! The OTHER way!"

Sebastian sighed and stopped walking towards Ciel, watching as the male headed towards the door.

"Call me as soon as you can and tell Rachel to drive safe. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Ciel's face got warm as he looked straight ahead and never turned back, a soft 'I love you' being said under his breath, his smile turning flat as he didn't want to leave.

* * *

"God DAMN these fruits with their SUVs! Son, are you seeing this?! Up-the-ass luxury we're in! Is this wood-grain on the shifter, RACHEL-"

"Shut UP I see it, I'm the one driving!" The woman closed her eyes and clenched the wheel as Ciel got comfortable in the back, enough room for him to lie down and relax into the plush leather. "Honey, you okay back there?"

"I'm fine, mom."

"HOLY SHIT is this a television?! Why that homosexual lesbian-haircutted Samantha really knows how to buy a vehicle! Primo. His lanky circus-freak ass probably needs a car this big anyway, looks like a damn giant coming out of that fancy-shmancy sedan of his."

"Dad - shut up. Mom, can we go now?!"

"Yes, leaving now."

The luxury SUV backed out of the driveway and Ciel looked to the front yard, the rain slowing as it cascaded over the grass. Ciel worried about Bard knowing the truth about the attack, and he covered his eye with his palm and dipped his head back into the seat with a groan - aware that the blond could only keep the secret for so long.

"This sucks…"

"Huh? What'd you say, son? Sucks, what sucks, you okay back there-OH HO MY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK! CUPHOLDER CITY ARE YOU SEEING THIS SHIT? WE NEED CUPS. RACHEL. HEY. IS ANYONE ELSE SEEING THIS-"

"DAD, PLEASE."

* * *

"Get up." Sebastian extended his arm and held out his palm, long fingers wiggling as he stood directly over Bard. He eyed the blond when a huff was given in response, so he only wiggled his digits more furiously.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, now give me your fucking hand."

"You're only saying that because the kid told you to."

"Are you really arguing with me while you're on the floor? Come on, I'm not talking to you while we're in the bathroom, it's weird."

Bard's hand soon wrapped around the extended palm for a couple of seconds when he used it for balance, finally rising to his feet. When their hands detached Bard looked down to Sebastian's digits, glaring at them as he came to a realization.

"You uh, washed your hands after doing...y'know..."

"After doing what?"

"After...like...the thing, with Ciel. That I had to cover for, when you guys were knocking each other into the walls."

The atmosphere took a sudden turn from serious to playful when the two locked eyes,  
Sebastian immediately smiling and holding out his hand in front of him. "Oh. That. I'm not sure - why don't you tell me?"

Sebastian stepped forward and stuck his hand out in front of Bard's face, the fingers brushing just past his nose. The blond freaked out and screamed, scrambling towards the bathroom door and running into the hallway.

"GROSS. Get that away from me, STOP IT. Stop, I'm serious! DON'T FUCKING FOLLOW ME!"

"What, I'm just letting you see for yourself - here, where are you going?!" Sebastian was more athletic and way too happy to begin chasing Bard around the house, his wrist dangling limply to frighten the male even more.

"That's disgusting! You're the one acting like a kid now, get away, man! AGH!" Bard ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first thing he saw, a small metal whisk as his weapon. He turned around and held it in front of him as he heard his boss' footsteps thump faster against the hardwood floor.

Sebastian turned a sharp corner and ran into the kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Bard defending himself with the tiny kitchen tool. He pointed to it with his seemingly soiled hand and let out a sharp laugh.

"What are you going to do, whisk me to death?"

"Shut up!" Bard looked down to the measly weapon and then back up to Sebastian, narrowing his eyes and straight throwing the thing at him. "Stay back!"

The whisk flew into Sebastian's neck and the man keeled over as if he were shot, hissing and grabbing his own throat, coughing once before speaking.

"Agh, Bard...that hurt, my neck, I think you hit my jugular. I can't breathe."

Almost immediately Bard started freaking out again, rushing up to Sebastian and touching his shoulder, leaning down as worry started to set in. "I didn't even throw it that hard! It hurts? How bad? Oh shit...I'm sorry! Shit, shit."

Sebastian let out a deep laugh and suddenly grabbed Bard's face with his entire hand. "Just kidding."

He smeared his fingers all over Bard's nose and mouth and continued laughing even when his arm was brutally pushed away.

"AH! AAGHHH! FUCKING SICK. SICK. GET YOUR ANUS FINGERS AWAY FROM MY FACE!" A beefy forearm pushed Sebastian to the side and the man knocked into the kitchen counter-top, continuing to laugh at Bard's misfortune.

"That's not funny, stop laughing!" Bard darted over to the sink, slathered on large amounts of dish soap over his face and began washing his skin as if exposed to radiation. When he heard the laughter subside he turned the faucet off and wiped his face with his forearm, glaring at Sebastian for the millionth time.

"You always do stupid shit like that! I don't want ass-fingers all up in my face! That kid is rubbing off on you, you're acting just like him!"

"Relax, they were clean to begin with." Sebastian smiled and leaned against the counter, his elbows pressed into the granite as he looked at Bard. "I used my tongue mostly-"

"FUCK, I DON'T WANNA KNOW THAT SHIT, MAN! LOOK AT YOU ALL SMUG, YOU TWO ARE THE SAME!"

"He loves it, what can I say-"

"BLAGH! BLARRARARRA STOP!"

Sebastian breathed out a laugh and looked towards the front door, his smile fading as soon as he thought of how long he'd be without Ciel. Bard noticed and rolled his eyes, concerned over his boss' expression.

"What, why are you all weird now, what is that? Is that…like are you actually SAD? I don't think I've ever seen you sad that is WEIRD, man!"

"He just got here and he's already gone…"

"Are you serious. Come on, the kid'll be back soon enough."

"I know, but, I was kind of looking forward to taking care of him. I won't get to do much of that if he's at home."

"Well if you keep fucking him like that he'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of his damn life. So relax - I have an idea."

Sebastian lifted a brow and watched a smile work its way onto Bard's face, immediately smiling back because he already knew what the suggestion would be.

"That's right, man! Tonight - we get SHITFACED."

"Shitfaced, huh…"

"Yeah!"

Sebastian licked his bottom lip and gave a side-glance to the cabinet where he stored his liquor, looking back to Bard with the lift of his fine jaw.

"Shitfaced it is."

"HELL yeah!"

* * *

"Oh hell no." Ciel squeezed the bridge of his nose and slapped a large stack of papers onto a small dining table, the male without an eye patch as he sat in his wheelchair. "I can't believe this."

"Honey, are you sure it's that bad?"

"Rachel, let the boy work! He's a genius, he knows what he's doing!"

The three were huddled together in the safety of their home, the dining room at full capacity as Vincent and Rachel flanked their son.

The house they resided in was medium in size, two story, very clean and maintained despite its age. Old, yet very well kept furniture filled the middle-class home, the cold night air from an opened window causing Ciel's locks to slightly waver.

"HOW did you guys let it get this bad without telling me?"

The couple looked at one another and fidgeted at the way their son scolded them, Vincent rubbing the back of his head as he cleared his throat.

"Well, see...my work hours were cut and you know your mother only works every so oft-"

"Then budget yourselves! You guys are adults, right? Know your limits, fuck. This is ridiculous, why didn't you ask me for help sooner?"

"We didn't want to trouble you." Rachel placed a hesitant palm on Ciel's shoulder, giving it a squeeze as she pleaded. "Please don't be angry...your father and I were thinking of refinancing the house so we can pay the bills..."

Ciel pointed to the stack of papers with his hand and looked up at the two, the wounded eyelid lifting, his agitation building. "Are you fucking serious? What, so you can pay your mortgage until you're ninety years old? That's the stupidest financial decision I've ever heard."

"Oh dear…"

"What do you think we should do then?" Vincent rubbed his own tired shoulder and looked at his watch, huffing when he realized it was already midnight.

"Look." Ciel's eyes rolled down to the stack of bills, swiping some of his hair away from his face before speaking. "I live in a crappy studio, drive an amazing car but she's old, I admit it, and I'm paying for college bit by bit. I mean I'm struggling too but I'm young and in school - I'm supposed to be broke. But you guys can't live like this."

Ciel shifted in his chair and grabbed his mother's hand, looking at her seriously to show his concern. "Hold off for a year until I graduate. I didn't tell anyone but I'll be finishing school early since I have so many credits. One of my professors already wants to place me at his friend's company when I'm ready. After that you guys won't have to worry anymore."

"Ah! Congratulations, honey!"

"That's my BOY. We knew you were working hard over there."

"Of course I am. So look, here's the gameplan. You guys have no car. As much as it kills me you can borrow Black Mamba. I'll take her to get a tune-up and then dad can get a ride into the city and pick her up." Ciel was handsome as he gave his mom a smile, his eyes tired and his jaw lifted, the way he spoke so confidently only making his parents proud. "And I'll help you pay your bills. I'll ask Sebastian for more hours and I'll get another job on top of that, we can do this."

"But that's too much! You can't afford that, you have your bills too. Your father and I don't want to burden you."

"It's not a burden. Sebastian just bought me a phone, so he's taking care of that for now. All I need money for is food and rent. If I'm working two jobs and going to school I should be able to send you guys at least four hundred a month. But I won't give it to you in cash." Ciel released Rachel's hand and tapped the stack of bills with a slender index finger instead. "I'll pay these bills directly. I'll pay every bill besides the mortgage and your food."

Vincent leaned back against his chair and shook his head, hating that he couldn't provide for his own family. "This isn't right. We're stripping you from your life."

"It's just for a while. I'm your only son, I'm supposed to help out, right? RIGHT?!"

"W-why don't you move in with Sebastian? It'd knock six hundred a month off your bills-"

"Definitely not." Ciel looked to Vincent and then to Rachel, his brow lifting as he was surprised his father didn't oppose. "Why would I do that, I can't bother him anymore than I already have, the guy's a saint."

"Well, I mean that enormous fucking beanstalk IS loaded..."

Ciel stared at his father like he was an idiot, mouth slightly open and brows all furrowed, his annoyance showing completely. "I can't believe what I'm fucking hearing. Sebastian has done ENOUGH. He's my boyfriend, NOT my caretaker! And how dare you fucking suggest something like that!"

"We didn't suggest it, sweety - he did. Sebastian spoke to us about it…"

Ciel swallowed and turned towards his mother, confused and agitated all at the same time.

"...what did you just say?"

"Uh...well..." Vincent fumbled, only to be interrupted by a now-fuming Ciel.

"What the FUCK did you talk to Sebastian about?! Did you tell him about all this? You don't understand how he worries, he's a huge worrying horse and you fucking told him about this?! Ugh god. GOD! To be told such a thing! To his face even!"

"Honey, relax."

"Relax? ME? Oh you want me to relax that's rich! Go on, go! Tell me what happened GOD this is so embarrassing! I love being embarrassed! Makes me feel GOOD-"

"Ciel, cut it out." Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, calmly explaining to her son how it all played out. "When Sebastian showed us to the car he asked if we could bring you home sooner."

"Okay, cute, continue…"

"That's when your father told him that we were having some financial issues and needed your assistance, because you're so good with numbers and money and…"

"And...?"

"And then Sebastian asked if there was anything he could do."

Ciel's index finger tapped against the wood of the table, irritated and ashamed and upset that his parents waited this long to tell him about the conversation.

"Please tell me you didn't rob him of all his money. Do you know how BAD this makes me look?!"

"O-of course we said no! He's done so much already, he really is too caring! He insisted and insisted, he even said we could borrow his car for as long as we wanted - but we refused and told him that we'd bring it right back."

"Right…" Ciel gave his father a small glare because he could read him like a book, lifting his scraped chin as he interrogated the man.

"And if you refused then WHY do you look so GUILTY, huh?!"

"LOOK we had no control over this, son! That big son of a bitch ran back into the house and gave us this before he went to go get you." Vincent reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slender envelope, tossing it onto the table. Ciel immediately slammed his hand over it and clawed at it like it was full of money.

And it was.

About five hundred-dollar bills were yanked out and they quickly slipped between Ciel's fingers, fluttering onto the table as the male tried to process the gesture. Thin digits soon balled into a fist, and Ciel stuffed the money back into the envelope as he shook his head.

"I'm going to my room to call this idiot. If you guys spend ONE cent of this fucking bullshit - I will FUCKING LOSE IT."

Vincent and Rachel looked at one another in concern as Ciel wheeled his way to the nearby staircase in an instant, both turning towards their son as he rose from the chair.

"Don't get up! I got this! Imagine me going up these stairs FURIOUSLY okay? OKAY? Because THAT'S WHAT I AM. Ss, fuck." Like an elderly man Ciel grabbed his lower back and carefully climbed up the steps in slow-mo, popping his head back towards his parents for one final (not-so-furious) request.

"Mom can you make me some hot chocolate and bring it up to my room?"

"...yes, honey."

"Extra marshmallows?"

"Of course."

"Oh and some of that coffee cake thingie I saw but like a really big chunk of it, okay? Don't think I didn't see it, I saw it, I know it's there. And a can of whipped cream, you guys stocked up on whipped cream before you came to get me, right?"

"We have five bottles…"

"Ugh, I'll buy more tomorrow. Okay, going now - FURIOUSLY by the way! Bye!"

"Bye, honey."

* * *

"UGH holy fuck! Agh that was HORRIBLE!" Bard slammed a small shot glass onto the coffee table and jerked his head back, thudding onto the plush leather sofa. "Shit...I think that was my tenth one, man."

The two men were sitting parallel from one another, Bard on the floor with his arms outstretched and Sebastian on the other couch - his long body lazily slumped over the cushions as he played with his own hair.

"Stop being a wuss, Bard. We have to finish the bottle. The bottle is lonely. Like me. Lonely." Sebastian pulled a chunk of hair to the front of his face and eyed it for a few seconds, swiping it behind his ear after a deep sigh. "Wonder what Ciel's doing..."

"Pfft, can't believe you fell for the kid. I mean he's fucking YOUNG you know."

"He may be young, but he's smarter than anyone I've ever met."

"Hah! Smarter than you?"

"Definitely. I'm an idiot."

"That's true. Have you heard from him tonight, you've been checking your phone like crazy, I noticed that - that you keep checking your phone. Like a GIRL."

Sebastian shrugged and lifted his phone to his face, squinting and snarling when no messages were received. "He hasn't called. Will he ask me to prom you think?"

"HAHA! You fucking drunk! Yeahhh man, that kid will DEFINITELY ask you to prom - the prom of the rest of your LIFE."

"Mm, I wouldn't mind that. He's got a good heart and a pretty face. And knows how to fight. I'd let him punch me in the face right now if it meant I'd get to see him."

"GAY. And WEIRD. And hell yeah he knows how to fight, he kneed me in the ribs while injured! Imma kill him for that."

"Touch him and I'll throw you across the room again."

Bard let out a drunken laugh and waved the threat away with the loose swing of his arm, the smile on his face turning serious when he saw how Sebastian pined for Ciel. The blond's head was hazy and his mind muddled, the whiskey soon taking over as he continued the conversation.

"Speaking of like...beatin' people up...what you think you'd do if you met the guy that, y'know...did that."

"Hm? Did what, what guy? I already have a guy. It's Ciel-"

"I KNOW THAT, DUMBASS. I mean the guy that did the thing, you know…" Bard circled a finger over his right eye and gave his own eyebrow a tap. "To Ciel."

Sebastian breathed out, almost with a whistle of contempt. He shook his head and sunk deeper into the couch, long legs spreading as his hands rested on his torso. The black fabric of his t-shirt hitched and revealed a peek of that firm abdomen, Sebastian clenching onto the cloth the more he thought about it.

"I would...I would have some…words with him."

"HAH! WORDS, really? Man, even I would fuck that little bitch up."

Sebastian was lost in the question and the thought of what Ciel had to go through only made him want to see him even more. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if he met the male who hurt Ciel, the scenario all too twisted and too upsetting.

To be face to face with the criminal who caused such trauma and inflicted so much pain onto the person he cared about most infuriated Sebastian. Over and over he ran the idea through his head until his orbs slid to a confused Bard, the eyes as piercing as ever.

"I take that back. I wouldn't speak, I wouldn't want to hear his voice. I'd make him experience the same pain he put Ciel through - only worse. I would ruin him. Make him dead inside and leave him a battered fucking mess on the ground. If he ever got near Ciel I would rip his dick off and crush it under my shoe, if h-"

"DUDE. Okay! Calm down, heh, p-please man, it was just like a, whaddya call it, a fuckin' hypothetical question!" Bard grew nervous and placed his palms in the air, lowering them in a gesture to calm the man. "Relax, relax!"

"I can't believe that son of a bitch was released from prison, you believe that? This stranger that Ciel had just met almost KILLED him and he only served a shortened sentence - it's BULLSHIT."

Realizing that he probably shouldn't have mentioned the matter, Bard cleared his throat and slammed his shot glass on the table, ready for another. "Yeah, yeah, come on - one more!"

Sebastian groaned and slid off the couch, his black shirt riding halfway up his abdomen as he drunkenly plopped down onto the ground. He sighed and said nothing as he carefully poured the next round, eyes looking up to Bard just as both glasses were refilled.

"Last one!" Bard raised his glass and clinked it against Sebastian's, both men knocking back the entire thing in one enormous gulp.

[ _buzz, buzz, buzz_ ]

"Oh...shit. Oh shit, is that? Oh SHIT my phone!" Sebastian swallowed back the taste of whiskey and slapped his long arms all over the cushions of the couch, fumbling for the device. It fell a few feet away and the man drunkely crawled on hands and knees to reach it, slamming chest-first onto the floor as he answered.

"Rgh, h-hello?"

" _You fucking motherfucker._ "

"Ah!" Sebastian smiled at Bard and pointed to the phone while he was still on the ground, drunkenly mouthing the word 'Ciel' before carefully standing to his feet. The man stumbled in place and whispered 'be right back' to Bard, the dumbest smile on his face as he stomped out of the room.

Bard rolled his eyes and shoo'd his boss away, grabbing what was left of the bottle and pouring it into his glass as he was left alone.

..

"Ciel, wow, I'm so, SO glad you called. I was worried for you. And Rachel. And Vincent. But you mostly."

" _Sebastian_ …"

"Ciel…"

"You sound different…" Ciel had slow-mo'd himself into his room, plopping down on his old twin-size bed to rid the pain in his back. Posters covered almost every inch of wall, photos of he and Alois from years ago, of his parents and friends from school. Hardwood floors lined the small space, and Ciel's blue orb rolled up to his closet which was exploding with clothes that he had left before going to college. "You sound fucking drunk. Are you drunk?"

" _Who, me? No! What? Hah, no of course I'm drunk. Wait. I meant I'm NOT drunk. Ugh, fuck, I'm sorry, you're right - I'm drunk._ "

"Wow you went through like every stage of grief there in point-two seconds."

" _I miss you_."

"I miss you too but you're in TROUBLE, Sebastian."

The gasp on the other end of the line had Ciel smiling it up, knowing all too well that his boyfriend would take it to heart.

" _Trouble…no. Oh no. What did I do, did I do something bad?_ "

"You did."

" _What was it, are you okay? Did I hurt you…internally. With my penis-_ "

"NO, MORON! Well…yes, but we already knew that. I'm talking about what you did behind my BACK!" Ciel rolled onto his stomach and breathed out a laugh when Sebastian started to nervously mumble under his breath, the voice in his ear still making him swoon even when slurring.

 _"I'd NEVER cheat on you, Ciel. I'm so…I have all these things, these feelings for you okay? Alright? Okay. Good. I swear I never did anything behind your back you have to believe me. Hey. Do you? Do you believe me? Are you listening? Can you hear me? CIEL_ -"

"I'm here! Shh, shut up. I'm talking about that fucking envelope stuffed with half a grand that you just gave to my dad! What the fuck is with that?! Why would you do that?"

" _Oh…that. I just…I just wanted to help. It's okay, right? I got it out while waiting for the tow person-man. The car takes a lot of gas so I thought ahead and didn't want them to pay for it. I wanted to help, I like helping your family. Ciel - when are you coming? Can you come back soon? To our home?_ "

"Baby…" Ciel curled up into a ball as the new phone he was gifted pressed up against his ear, sighing and closing his eyes because his boyfriend was way too doting. "I'll come back soon, be patient. And thank you for everything you've done to help us out, really, you didn't have to. I don't know how to ever repay you."

" _You can come home to me, we'll sleep together. I'll make sure to stay with you this time if you have nightmares. I'll stay with you, I'll keep you safe, I promise._ "

"God you're being way too cute right now I can't take it…"

" _No, that's you - you're cute, I wish you were here with me. Drinking with Bard isn't how I wanted my night to go, you know_ …"

Ciel's heart immediately sank and he got up on his elbows, never once thinking that Bard had stayed for drinks.

"Wait…you drank with Bard? He's there?"

" _I'm in our room. He's in the living room_."

"Oh. Did anything…weird happen? I mean, did he say or do anything strange?"

" _Yeah he almost cried when we were playing videogames because I beat his ass ten times in a row. Ten, did you hear_?"

Ciel smiled and continued listening as his boyfriend explained how he he schooled Bard, relieved to know that the blond kept to his promise.

"Wow, baby. You did good - I'm proud of you. You should get some sleep though, it's amost one in the moring and you have work tomorrow."

" _You don't want to talk to me aymore_?"

Ciel licked his lips at the sound of Sebastian's sad voice, his brows slanting as if the man were a wounded puppy.

"Don't do that, don't act all disappointed or I'll never get off the phone!"

" _Why would you get off the phone? You're going to leave me_?"

"You need to sleep! And drink some water before you go to bed. I'm tired too, baby."

Sebastian released a rough huff and cleared his throat, hating the fact that he couldn't have Ciel in his ear 24/7.

" _When will you call? Can I call you_?"

"No. I'll be busy-"

" _WHY_?!"

"I'm helping my parents out, god! Look, you can send me messages but try not to call, I don't want my dad exploding because I'm looking at my phone every two seconds. I haven't been home in so long, I want to spend some time with them too. You understand, right?"

" _Oh…yeah, of course. I'm sorry. I'm just all…drunk and stupid. I won't bother you but send me a message before you sleep every night at least? Is that okay? Or too much? It's too much, it's fine-"_

Ciel laughed and could only imagine how sweet Sebasian looked at that moment, trying hard to swallow all those butterflies in his stomach.

"I'll send you something every night - I promise."

" _And a picture of you. Every night._ "

"Hah, what do you want to see?"

" _You. Your face. Your body_."

"My dick?"

" _Yes_."

"My ass?"

" _God, yes_."

Ciel bit the corer of his lip and knew that the conversation could go on for another hour with the way Sebastian's switch was hit, so he calmed himself and breathed out and ended it with a promise.

"Don't call me, we'll talk when I get back home. I'll text you, I love you - and don't touch yourself while I'm away. Save it up for me, okay?"

" _WHAT? Wait, wait - no, that's impossible_ -"

"Goodnight, baby."

" _WAIT_ -"

Ciel closed his eyes and ended the call, the phone dropping down onto the sheets as he kicked his way into some blankets. Sebastian was way too needy and he couldn't get enough of it either, the thought playing in his head over and over before finally drifting off to the pulls of sleep.

* * *

"Hello, yes - is this the devil's daughter? My one and only spawn of satan?!" Ciel held his cell to his ear and laughed, leaning back in an oversized lawn chair as he soaked in the weak rays of autumn sunshine. The male was in his backyard as Rachel was gardenning, keeping her company and finally deciding to phone home for the first time in days. "It's me, Mey. Miss me?"

"CIEL! Oh my GOD ahh I can't believe you finally called!" The girl screeched into the store phone and lit up, palm slamming onto the register as she jumped up and down. She was done up in a black velvet dress that cinched her tiny waist, and her glasses nearly flew off her face as she continued to dote on Ciel. "I MISS YOU! I didn't think you'd be gone this long what the hell, it's been almost two WEEKS. Are you better? Are you still in the wheelchair? Is that HANDSOME face finally healed?!"

" _Handsome? Who - me? Nooo_ …"

"Oh shut up, answer me!"

 _"I miss you more. I'm better. No more wheelchair, and my face is healing up back to its ugly state just fine_."

"You're crazy. You're the hottest guy I know, but I won't stroke your ego-"

" _You can stroke my dick instead. It's pretty big._ "

Mey blushed it up out of anger and annoyance and because Ciel's voice was too suave for words, rolling her eyes and clicking her tongue.

"Tch, please. I hate how I can HEAR you smiling that stupid cute smile! Go away! No, don't, I mean come back home! When are you coming back, I hope you know Sebastian is going INSANE without you."

"Pu-shawww, he is not!" Ciel's smile only got wider and he bundled up into the same sweater Sebastian let him borrow the night he left. "But I mean if he IS, like, tell me everything right now."

"UGH he won't shut up about you! He complains and he's grumpy and he's totally slammed his head on top of the breakroom door like ten times because he's probably too distracted by his own despair. We'll all just be working and then hear this deep thud out of nowhere."

" _Hah! Oh noo my poor baby! Awe, he's out of it - like WAY out of it - because I told him he can't touch himself until I get back_."

"WHAT?! EVIL! HE'LL FUCKING EXPLODE!"

" _Also we've only texted, he's too persuasive and I'm way too weak for him so I said NO calls EVER. He hasn't heard my voice in days_."

"ELEVEN POINT FIVE days, Ciel. Eleven. Point. Five. That's right, he fucking counts. Every day it's the same thing…" Mey deepened her voice and huffed out, frowning as she impersonated her boss, head darting from left to right. "It's Monday, WHERE'S Ciel? It's Tuesday! Wednesday! Can you believe it's THURSDAY AND NO CALLS?! RAWRR! IF ANY OF YOU ARE KEEPING CALLS FROM ME I'LL FIND OUT! NO ONE KEEPS CALLS, YOU CALL-KEEPERS! THIS IS MY SHOP!"

Ciel was laughing uncontrollably and slammed his feet repeatedly on the plush grass beneath him, holding his stomach with one hand as his other tried to keep the phone steady.

"S-stop! Stop oh god! Oh my god what a NERD! He says the days of the week! Idiot! Ugh fuck oh my god that's the cutest thing I've ever heard. He's going insane without me. I'm going crazy here, too - I even gave in and called you, so…is he, you know…there right now?"

"No, he's - oh shit." Mey's eyes rolled up and she swallowed just as the door to the shop jingled, breathing out a nervous laugh as she lowered her voice. "You guys have freaky couple-intuition, he just walked in!"

Ciel's heart started beating fast and he ran a hand through his hair, clenching the strands and combing them back, staring out onto the yard while voicing his reply.

"Be cool, baby. Tell me - what does he look like? What's he wearing? His face, everything, I want to know."

"He's going to find out it's you he can fucking smell it I bet."

" _Describe him_."

"He's…talking to a customer thank god. He's wearing old black jeans, leather belt, a beige muscle-shirt that's all thin and worn and probably has holes, and black sneakers. Looks like his usual enormous model-self. Hah, he's agitated. Rubbing the side of his hip as he talks, you notice he does that?"

"When he's being impatient, yes…" Ciel wanted more he was practically in a trance envisioning the man, closing his eyes and picturing every single detail. "What else is he doing?"

"He…now he's crossing his arms, head slightly tilted, his hair hasn't been cut it's getting kind of long so it's messy. Oh. He's biting the inside of his cheek now, he does that when-"

" _When he wants to say something but can't._.."

"Mm-hmm, look at you. You've studied him well."

"Please, I have a doctirate in that guy's body language. He's too perfect not to study. Shit…" Ciel wanted more and wasn't ashamed to ask for it either, his patience wearing thin as he said his next words without even thinking. "I miss him so much..."

"Uh-oh. Ciel, he's….he just looked up at me!"

" _Lucky_."

"Yeah right, he'll find out! Fuck. He totally just left that customer and is coming my way. Should I hang up, what do I do?! Fuck this, I'm abandoning ship, it's over man, it's-"

Ciel could hear his heart thumping in his ears and he listened to the other end of the line as the girl was cut off. In no time at all he knew the phone had been mauled by his man - and he slowly opened both eyes as the voice he was dying to hear called out to him.

"Ciel."

" _Sebastian_ …"

Sebastian released a breath of relief and suddenly climbed right over the counter, his long legs hurdling over the glass. He was so desperate he dropped right down to the floor beneath the register and sat down, hunching over and covering his other ear to hear Ciel more clearly.

"Ciel, talk to me. Please."

" _Keep saying my name like that and I'll hitchhike my way over there."_

"Don't, I'll drive to your place. I'll leave right now. Fuck, you're torturing me. I'm going crazy over here you know that?"

" _I heard_."

"You keep saying you're coming home soon but you don't. You won't call me, you send me nudes every night yet I'm not even allowed to touch myself so I want to DIE, Ciel. I can't hear your voice, I can't even concentrate anymore. You say you miss me but do you really?"

" _Don't die, baby. And I miss you more than anything_."

"Then come home. Please."

 _"I still need a few days over here. But…I have a present for you_."

"How many days is a few?"

" _That's a weird way of saying 'what's my present'_ …."

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes, trying hard to calm down, tortured as he needed to hear more of Ciel's voice but didn't like how he wasn't given solid answers.

"What's the present. Unless it involves seeing you I can't really be happy about it."

" _It involves seeing me_ -"

"WHAT?!" Sebastian freaked out. "WHEN? WHERE? IS IT TODAY?"

" _Shh, shh, calm down, not today! Look. Listen. Don't interrupt me, let me say what I need to say and THEN you can reply - okay_?"

"Go already!"

Ciel laughed and could hear the happiness radiating from Sebastian, his own excitement picking up as he finally laid out the offer.

" _So. My mom suggested the other day that you should come down here, but…not to my house. My dad would flip. She wants to buy you dinner to thank you for eveything that you've done, even my dad agreed that it was a good idea. They can tell I've been a bit down lately…_ "

"Just tell me when and I'll drop everything and head over."

" _Wait…I'm not sure you'll be so quick to come after I tell you the bad part_."

"I get to see you. I get to be in the same room as you, there IS no bad part."

Ciel blushed it up and rolled his eyes, the orbs landing on his mom who was looking right at him. She gave him a smile and mouthed 'ooo, Sebastian' and Ciel immediately kicked the air and glared because he knew he looked like a swooning, love-struck son of a bitch.

"W-well, you know my dad hates the gays, so. There will be rules. Like…we have to meet at a restaurant, and it has to be for dinner, and you'd have to drive back right after because he's paranoid that if you step foot in the house I'll get pregnant or some shit."

" _I'll do it._ "

"There's more, hold up…the worst rule. It's so embarrassing and it makes me not even want to ask you. You don't have to come, okay?"

" _I'm going, I don't care. What's the worst rule_?"

"Ughh. My dad I swear…he…says no touching. You can't touch me at all while you're here."

Sebastian slowly knocked his head back onto the glass counter and closed his eyes, unable to comprehend the stupidity of it all.

"You say I can't touch myself, your father says I can't touch you - what the fuck CAN I touch? I don't even get a kiss on the cheek? A hug? A handshake? Can I even look at you or is that too gay for him? Can I speak to you? You're twenty-one, not twelve, he can't even give me two minutes alone with you?"

" _Just…I know, it's stupid. When my mom suggested it I lit up and was so happy, but he turned it down right away. Then as a compromise I said that we wouldn't do anything to make him uncomfortable and he finally agreed. It's so dumb and not worth the three hours of driving each way I KNOW. I know, baby. I'll be home within a week so let's just wait until I-"_

"Hell no. I'm going over there, are you kidding?"

" _Wait…what_?"

"Of course I'll still go. Your dad can't scare me away, he's not getting rid of me. If he wants me to follow his rules in order to see you then I'll follow his rules. If it involves me and you being together after almost twelve days of being apart - nothing will stop me from seeing you. He'll have to keep a tight fucking leash on me when I'm there, but, I'll try as hard as I can. So. When do I leave?"

Ciel was a puddle on the floor, his heart fluttering, his face warm, his cheeks red. The male brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them with one arm, thudding his temple onto his bicep as he tried to reply without giving it all away.

"Fuck, I love you." But of course it failed miserably. "You really need to shut up before you become TOO perfect. Rgh. Okay, so - in two days, come over. I'll text you all the details and where we'll have dinner-"

" _No - I'll send you the info. Tell Rachel and Vincent that I'll treat everyone to dinner, I'll reserve seats at the nicest restaurant in town_."

"What - no! That defeats the purpose of this, dumbhead!"

" _Why do you love calling me that. I want to, please. Plus…the fancier the restaurant the longer it takes to bring out the food. If we have drinks, dinner and dessert I'll get double my time with you_."

Ciel lifted his brows because he didn't even think of that, completely falling for Sebastian all over again as the man showed his desperation without any shame whatsoever.

"You…have a point. But still-"

" _Ciel, please. I want to sit down with all of you seriously, I want them to like me. They'll have a million other opportunities to buy me dinner later on down the line - just let me do it this once. Tell them I already made reservations and it's a done deal, okay_?"

"Rghh, you're too good at negotiating! Con-man! Swindler!"

"Hopefully I'm good enough to talk Vincent into letting me hug you for two seconds." Sebastian side-glanced as the door to the shop jingled and a voice was heard, his demeanor immediately shifting as a snarl lifted his lip.

"Hey, I have to go. Some asshole customer just walked in that I have to take care of. I'll let you know all the details tonight, is that okay?"

" _Huh? Oh, yeah sure baby. I'll message you, no calling_."

"Why the hell not?"

" _I've had a boner since you said your first word to me, so…no talky. Only texty_."

"You're lucky I have an insane amount of patience. Fine - shit, I wish I could talk to you more, I'm sorry. Have a good day at least-"

" _Hey wait don't hang up, give the phone back to Mey_."

"Tch, why?"

" _Girl-talk. I want to gush about how I'm going to see you in two days_."

Without another word shared between them Sebastian shouted for the girl as he rose to his feet. Mey burst through the velvet curtains and grabbed the phone that was held out for her, the biggest smile on her pretty face.

"Ciel!" Long eyelashes closed as she laughed and they immediately opened back up, watching as Sebastian jumped over the counter like he was about to kill. Her orbs soon darted to the front of the store, and when she saw a familiar face she winced.

" _Uh…baby, you there_?"

"Ah, sorry, shit…this guy just doesn't get it." Her voice was whispering now and she was intent on watching her boss interact with the man, an annoyed growl releasing from her throat. "He's so fucking gross."

" _What the hell's going on over there? Why did my woman leave me for some customer_?"

"It's not a customer, it's barely even human. It's a fucking psychopath - Sebastian's stalker."

The line went quiet as Ciel tried to process it all, calmly lifting a brow as he looked up to the clear-blue sky.

"And who's his stalker? Some little twink who wants that monster cock in him? Pft, good luck, I'm the reigning champ."

"He's not a twink, or little. He's this gross sleazeball guy who's been coming to the shop for the past three years or so and always tries to flirt with him. Gives him gifts. Follows him to his car. You know how our little Finn is so sweet and innocent? Believe it or not Finn kicked the shit out of him once for trying to get into Sebastian's office."

" _No way…my little ray of sunshine did that_?"

"He did. We all hate him - don't even get me started on Bard. Once the asshole moved me out of the way to get to the register where Sebastian was working, and the second he touched me Bard had him on the floor. Almost broke his arm."

" _That shithead touched you? Fuck all that, I would have killed him. Why isn't there a restraining order against him_?"

Mey kept an eye on the two men and watched as Sebastian side-stepped out of an attempted hug. She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes, pushing her glasses up with a single dainty finger.

"Piece of shit had calmed down a while ago and stopped being so aggressive, we thought he found himself a boyfriend. Even when he was MIA he'd send gifts for Sebastian like flowers or all those chocolates you ate, but it looks like his love will never die."

" _Look, this is all amazing information you're telling me while I'm away from home and unable to do a damn thing, but, I think the most important question here is - who's hotter, me or_ -"

"Oh EW! GOD, YOU! You're like a ten and he's a negative million! His face makes you want to vomit he's such a creep, ew!"

Ciel laughed and batted the air even though Mey couldn't see. "Puh-leaaaase, my face has made me vomit on SEVERAL occasions."

"Shut up! You with your HORDE OF COLLEGE GIRLS all up on you, that's right Sebastian complained about that too! Women falling all over the place when they see you, you're so delusional, you're like the hottest guy in town, asswipe."

" _Stop, Mey. Stop speaking so sexily to me_."

"Oh go to hell. Argh, oh my god - oh my GOD! he just grabbed Sebastian's hand and tried to kiss it!"

"… _WHAT_?"

"That's it, I'm so fucking over this guy, I gotta go. I gotta go kick his FUCKING ass."

"Baby, wait…" Ciel swallowed and lifted his chin, his handsome face bathed in sunlight as he spoke, both eyes narrowing when his voice got low. "Tell him he already has a man, and give him an extra kick in the dick for me."

"Way ahead of you. Talk to you soon, love you."

" _Love you too._."

The phone slammed down onto the glass countertop with such force that it almost cracked, and as soon as the girl hung up she made her way over towards the two.

Heels clicked and lips pressed together, her fists tight as she huffed and puffed and stomped right to her boss' side.

Sebastian lifted a hand to halt her actions and she only continued to glare, sights set on the dark-haired man with the ugliest pair of glasses in history.

"I can only hold her back for so long, so if you're not going to buy anything please leave."

"But it's so hard leaving you." The guy was almost as tall as Sebastian, his hair pushed back and greasy, face narrow, his way of dress almost as embarrassing as his words. He wore a blue ill-fitting suit with black shoes, the silver frames of his glasses slipping down his nose. "I can't get enough of you, Sebastian."

"I have business to attend to, so you should leave. I also forgot to mention - I'm taken now, for good - so don't ever return. Don't send gifts. And if you ever lay a hand on me or my staff just know that I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"YEAH!" Mey bumped Sebastian's arm to the side and went full-force towards the nuisance, her palms slamming hard onto that ugly blue suit, her strength rudely shoving him back a couple of feet.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT? He's TAKEN! So get the FUCK out of here, CLAUDE!"

..

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'M LIVESTREAMING TODAY, SATURDAY AUGUST 6TH, 6PM PST! GO TO ROBOVACATION.TUMBLR.COM FOR LINKAGE! I WILL BE DRUNK! AND TALKING! TO! YOU!**


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

  
"Hey, baby…" Dark locks were damp as a soft towel swiped through them, a freshly-showered Ciel smiling into his phone. He sat on his bed and ruffled the locks some more, not a shred of clothes on his body. "I miss you."

" _I miss you too…_ " The voice on the other end of the line repeated.

"I love you."

" _I love you too_."

Ciel plopped onto his back and spread his thighs, bringing the towel between his legs as he spoke.

"Can we have phone sex now?"

" _If you can handle it._ "

"Me? Oh, I can handle it. You're the one who sounds like he's about to come just from hearing my voice, though."

" _F-fuck you, liar! Like I'd wanna have phone sex with your crippled ass anyway_!"

"Hey, I told you I stopped using the wheelchair DAYS ago, god! You sure know how to ruin the MOOD, Alois."

"Ugh, whatever. Rgh, I'm kind of busy right now so what do you want?" Alois stood in his tiny bachelor apartment, the phone propped with a bare shoulder, his hands yanking up the tightest pair of leather pants in history.

 _"Busy? And grunting, hmm, I see. So just talking to me has driven you to finger your own ass. I mean I know I'm seductive, but-_ "

"WRONG, FUCKFACE! I'm going out clubbing and you're INTERRUPTING me - like always! All you do is call me. Every. Fucking. Night. Don't you have that fucking sasquach to bother?!"

" _And I tell you this every night, the sasquach makes my dick hard and my heart weak and I just can't talk to him. So I talk to you, my babe of babes, my number one, my sun, my moon-"_

"YOU'RE FUCKING STALLING." The blond buckled into some knee-high boots and stood straight as they strapped in, looking at himself in the mirror and turning. "So what IS it?"

_"Hey. Are you really going out?"_

"No, I'm all in leather with a dog collar on and enormous boots because I'm going to wash the fucking dishes."

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Alois looked down to the floor because he knew Ciel didn't like it one bit, the blond's long lashes fluttering as he closed his eyes.

"Now's not the time to be getting all jealou-"

_"I don't fucking like it when you go out looking like that."_

"Looking like WHAT?"

_"Like you want to get hurt again."_

Alois swallowed and opened his pale-blue orbs, staring at his own nude torso. He could hear the seriousness of Ciel's voice and it killed him, yet he only continued.

"What does it matter to you anyway, stop fathering your way into my life, I'm an adult - I'll dress how I want."

_"Don't do that."_

"Do what-"

_"Don't FUCKING say shit like that! Isn't that how you met Claude? Dancing with tiny shorts and no shirt and having him drool all over you for WHAT, for that FUCKING SHITHEAD to pummel you! He HIT you, Alois. He fucking hit you and I'm not sure if you think I forgot about it either but I WILL find him. And I'll fucking kill him-"_

"Stop, stop, stop. Shh, okay. Alright. It's okay, baby." Alois' heart was going wild but his voice was soft and sweet, knowing all too well how to calm Ciel down. "You're right, it's fine. How about I just go in…god, my place is a mess…here. That ratty old black sweater with all the holes in it, hm? The loose one, the one you gave me, remember?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes, I'm putting it on right now." Blond locks were soft and tousled as Alois popped his head through the sweater and placed the phone back to his ear, the amount of holes in the thing showing off various peeps of pale skin and rib-bone bumps. "S-say something…"

_"You're too good for those dirty clubs, Alois, don't I always tell you that?"_

"You never fail to mention it, but you're never this serious."

_"It's because I can't do anything about it all the way over here. You always call me when you need me to pick you up from being fucked senseless. I take care of you, I worry about you - and I beat them half to death when they hurt you. But I'm helpless since I'm so far away, it frustrates me, fuck. Hey…I really miss you."_

Blush-city, population one, Alois Trancy. The male couldn't even speak his heart felt like it was thudding in his throat, just Ciel's voice and words and concern causing him to fan his own face with his free hand.

"I…I have to go…"

_"Wait. Don't go. I have to talk to you about something."_

The leather of Alois' pants cinched as he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, running thin digits through his hair just to calm himself.

"Is everything okay? Mom and dad keep texting me about how happy they are that you're visiting. Well, a lot of dad's are mostly all-cap yelling wanting me to go over too…"

"That's…they won't shut up about you." Ciel's voice became softer as he breathed out a laugh, looking to a framed photo of he and Alois that sat on his bedside table. "They nearly freaked when they saw you at school, it was like you graced them for two seconds to sabotage Sebastian and I and then floated on up to the clouds like a jerk."

" _Hey, I said I was sorry about that! Pft, who knew bigfoot would actually chase after a car. A car! Who does that?! He's such a drama queen I swear."_

"ANYWAY, as I was saying. So. Remember how I told you my parents are broke and have no money and how I have to help them out, right?"

_"Uh-oh…"_

"No, no 'uh-oh'! Well today I made a decision, I'm totally going to go work for Bound-"

_"ARE YOU STUPID?!"_

"Um, wow. No? Maybe? Wait, I got it - sometimes?"

_"The answer is YES! You can't quit The Body Shoppe to go work for Bound!"_

"HURGH? No one said I'm quitting! I'm going to work both jobs. Both. At once. You know like when you let guys DP you-"

"Fuck you!" Alois plopped onto the mattress in disbelief, his shoulders pressing into a fluffy comforter as he unknowingly rested in the exact same position as Ciel. "What does Sebastian say about this?! Didn't you text me all excited-teenage-girl about how you're seeing him for dinner in two days? And he was still cool with it?!"

_"Aheh, well. He…doesn't know yet."_

"So, let me get this straight…you haven't told your boyfriend that you want to work at some rival sex shop. Wow. You know, you may be some book-smart genius but you're pretty dim when it comes to common sense in relationships. I mean, that all-white piece of shit employee who kissed you out of nowhere, what was his name again, Ethan?"

_"Ian."_

"Egan?"

_"Yeah, let's go with that."_

"ANYWAY, fucking Q-tip, you want to work with him? Really? No, seriously - did getting fucked into hospitalization affect your brain or-"

_"HEY! I have FEELINGS and you're HURTING them! Why are you so angry?!"_

"Because that fucking bleached-faggot wants you BAD and you KNOW it. And to be honest, I don't fucking like ANYONE who works at that shitty store. You don't want me dressing like some slut when I go out, fine - then I don't want you going back to fucking Bound. There!" Alois narrowed his pretty eyes and pointed furiously into the air, continuing his threat. "And if you do - I'll tell Sebastian myself."

The gasp that Ciel released could have been heard ten towns over, Alois lifting the phone from his ear so the shrill cry didn't penetrate his eardrums like a sonic boom.

_"HOWWWW. DAAAAARE! HOW DARE! YOU! YOU WOULD NEVER!"_

"Holy shit. Holy shit you're so loud right now oh my god."

_"ON TODAY? RIGHT NOW YOU SAY THIS TO ME?!"_

"Oh my god, oh my god, my ears, my fucking ear-"

_"THE BETRAYAL IS REAL BETWEEN US, BEST FRIENDS? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO THINK! I MEAN, DO MY EARS DECEIVE?! ET TU, ALOIS? ET TU?!"_

"This is so not happening…"

_"IN THE BACK! STABBED!"_

"Shut up, I will hang up. I will hang up so fast."

Ciel breathed in and out and huffed so loud into the phone that Alois jerked away from the static that was blown into it.

"Ciel! Say things normally!"

_"I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm alright it's fine. My best friend snitching on me, that's totally cool haha why would that not be cool? So cool. So one hundred percent cool, the absolute coldest of cools-"_

"I'm going clubbing now…"

_"Wait. No, let me explain, look. Are you looking?"_

"…with my ears, yes."

_"That's fine too. So just cut me some slack, don't threaten me. I'll tell Sebastian IN TIME just not right now because everything is all weird right now. A lot of things are…weird with me. I just want to get this second job because I know they want me and they'll pay me well. I'm not interested in that white-haired loser and if he touches me again I'll kick him in the face, it's simple. I need money and I can make it working there. It's only temporary, alright?"_

"Fine. I won't tell. But…" Alois sat up and felt something in the pit of his stomach, unable to pinpoint the ominous emotion. "You said something else that made me worried…about things being weird with you - what's going on? Ciel…I didn't want to mention it, but, you've been gone for almost two weeks and every time you call me you don't really tell me much. What's going on over there?"

Ciel was definitely troubled to say the least. Not only was the idea of working at Bound on his mind, but wondering what Sebastian would think plagued his every thought. That coupled with his family problems all merged together alongside the biggest issue of them all - Bard knowing about his past. Ciel groaned and whined, and there was a few seconds of silence before he finally replied, voice as serious as ever.

_"You know me too well…something's happened. I'm worried, and I'm scared, and I have no one to talk to about it. It's something I've never even told you and I don't want to keep it from you anymore. I just, fuck…fuck, it's stressing me out. I don't feel good-"_

"Black Mamba…"

_"…what?"_

"You told me a few days ago to check on her since she's been parked right outside The Body Shoppe, remember."

_"Oh god is she okay?!"_

"She's fine, who'd steal that hunk of shit anyway. Look, no, stop gasping into the phone and listen. I have the spare key, I'll run over there right now, it's only about a mile away, and then I'll drive to your place - is that what you want?"

_"…how the fuck did you know I was about to beg you to come over here? Shit. Shit, shit, thank you, baby. Seriously. I really need you right now so, like…hurry up?"_

"You're the most selfish man I've ever met, wow." Alois got up and jogged to his door, patting his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys. "I'm running in the cold to your stupid car. Me. Running. You know that word doesn't exist in our lives."

_"Ew, what is that?"_

"It's when your legs move real fast and you start to sweat."

_"Kinda like the time I ate nine double-cheeseburgers and started moving all crazy?"_

"Um, no. That was you dancing your weird food-jig while you were sitting on your ass. Your FAT ass- FUCK! STOP GASPING INTO THE PHONE ALL HIGH-PITCHED! I'M LEAVING, SEE YOU SOON, STUPID! Yeah, yeah I love you too, whatever, bye. I said BYE!"

The front door of the apartment soon slammed shut, Alois shoving his phone into the pocket of his tight leather pants before taking off running. He could tell Ciel was in trouble and he knew he truly needed him, the fact only making Alois' heart race ten times more than it already was.

* * *

 

The night air was crisp and cold and bit at Alois' cheeks as he finally jogged up to the old car, his pretty face flushed red, his lips parted, his breath at a gasp. Not a single soul was in sight as it was late and a school night, the unusually empty street a sight Alois had never seen.

Heavy leather boots crunched onto the damp concrete sidewalk, and the black fabric of the ripped-up sweater he wore was so loose it slipped right over a delicate shoulder.

"Hah…god…running, no. No thanks. No thank you." Alois licked the corner of his mouth and pulled out his keys, the soft jingle the only sound besides every heaving breath he took.

Sky-blue eyes locked onto the white glow of The Body Shoppe sign across the street when he took a glance over his shoulder, immediately turning back to insert the key into the door. Blond locks soon swished past reddened cheeks when a sudden voice came out of nowhere, the sound nearly causing Alois to jump in place.

"Well, well, well I never thought I'd see you again…"

Alois froze and left the key where it was, his orbs rolling up to the familiar voice that only made him cringe. The shadow walked under the streetlight and affirmed all of Alois' fears, swallowing when the dim glow washed over none other than Claude Faustus himself.

"G-get the fuck away from me, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I hang around here pretty often, actually. What are YOU doing here? Leather pants, that raggedy sweater, what - did you finally realize all you were good for was selling yourself on the street?"

"Fuck you. Are you following me?"

"You wish. You're not worth following, you're not worth even looking at with that disgusting blond hair of yours." Claude walked closer and closer and smiled when Alois backed into the vehicle, leaning down to speak uncomfortably close to the blond's face. "Your entire life is worthless."

"I will fucking murder you if you get any closer-" Alois grit his teeth as both of his wrists were suddenly grabbed, his heart stricken with fear as fingernails cinched and dug and scratched into his skin.

"Did you forget what happened to you the last time you threatened me? I threw your disgusting ass down a flight of stairs and beat the shit out of that pretty-boy face of yours. And I'll do it again, too - don't test me."

Alois gasped out into the freezing air, his breath puffing out of parted lips, his eyes darting from Claude to the sound of The Body Shoppe's front door being opened. He only saw a tall shadow walk out of it, and immediately he screamed the name of the only person he knew who was that enormous.

"S-SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN, HEY!"

Claude released the wrists, widened his eyes and jerked his entire body back all at the same time, shocked and confused as to how Alois knew the name of the man he was obsessed with.

He didn't dare turn to look towards the store as he could already hear Sebastian quickly approaching, instead taking off at full-speed and never once revealing his face to disappear into the darkness of the street.

Alois hissed and knocked his shoulders into the car, breathing hard and rubbing at his wrists, watching as Sebastian went from a jog to a full-blown sprint in no time at all.

"Alois?! What happened, what just happened are you okay?"

'Holy shit.' Never the damsel in distress, Alois didn't mind getting rescued by this particular prince charming, his eyes all over Sebastian the second he was given the privilege.

The man was looking good as always without even trying, his hair slipped messy behind his ears, his face as handsome as ever, all done up in a long black trench and a thick grey scarf. It was his expression that really caught Alois off guard, though - Sebastian's brows cinching in sudden anger, both of those enormous hands immediately lifting to touch him all over his reddened face.

"Who was that?! Did he fucking hurt you, did he touch you?" Sebastian moved the face from left to right and inspected it all worried and over-protective, fine jaw lifting as he looked past the car into the direction the perpetrator fled.

"I'm going to go fuck him up, you stay here. Better yet wait for me in the store while I'm gone-"

"N-no! No, no - wait. Hold up, look at me for a sec. Wow. Hey. Hi."

Sebastian lifted a brow and looked Alois up and down, narrowing his eyes when he saw the male rubbing his own wrists. The man immediately got on one knee and grabbed Alois' hands, squinting as he thoroughly touched and worried and rubbed each wrist.

"There are scratch marks here, what happened? What did he do? Do you know this person?" Sebastian looked up as he just did not get how compromising his position was, tugging at Alois' hands to signal a response. "Hey - are you really okay? What are you doing here anyway? Do you want me to find him because I can go find h-"

"Shh! Shut up, shut up, oh my god." Alois was so red in the face it felt like it was on fire, having Sebastian on one knee and holding his wrists and looking up at him only causing the blond to want to melt into oblivion itself. "G-get up from the ground, it looks like you're proposing to me you stupid humble-goth faggot!"

"Oh." Sebastian released the hands and stood straight, completely towering over the tiny thing that was a flustered Alois Trancy. "I just…the guy, there was a guy here, right? Who touched you when you didn't want it…naturally I have to go find him and kick his ass? It'll just take me a second, really-"

"Rgh! You're too tall, take a step back and get up off me you over-protective dog! God!"

"Call me as many names as you want, I'm still worried about you. I've never seen you look so scared, I didn't like that, alright? And I'm still going to need answers or I'll go run after that guy right now-"

"DON'T. It's okay, I'm fine. It was just some guy, I have no idea who he was he was probably drunk or something. Grabbed my wrists as I was getting into the car and that's when I called out to you."

"What did he look like so I can go kill him-"

"NO. Nooo. No. Sit - stay! You stay!"

"I'm not a dog."

"Good boy. Now. Thanks for getting all Lassie on me and saving me from the bad man but I really gotta go, I have to uh…well I was about to take Ciel's car back to my place since I need to borrow it tomorrow." He lied - terribly. "So I'm going to continue...doing that, stop looking at me."

"And you're sure you're okay?"

"Fuck, you're fine. AGH. I MEAN I'M FINE. I'm the one who is fine today - tonight! Haha fuck away from me already, leave! Bye! Oh my god I want to die." Alois quickly turned and jiggled the key but of course the car wouldn't open, his panicked state only making him even more flustered.

"Hey…"

Sebastian's hot-ass voice didn't help either and Alois shut his eyes tight as he struggled with the door, whining and yanking at the handle until his face was suddenly muffled by the warmth of expensive fabric.

The large scarf that Sebastian wore was now carefully wrapped around Alois' slender neck, the blond halting his movements and staring into the car instead of turning to face the man.

"I can see your ribs through that sweater, you shouldn't wear things like that when it's freezing out."

"Mngh, you and Ciel both lecture me on my clothes. Stupid couple." Alois' orbs rolled up to the reflection in the car window and he could see Sebastian smile just at the mention of Ciel's name - the image so sweet it made his heart thump.

"He's really one to talk, isn't he…" Sebastian breathed out a laugh and licked his lips, truly love-struck and not even trying to hide it, barely even able to hold back a sigh before speaking again.

"As long as you're okay then I'll leave you alone. I'll watch you as you drive away just in case he comes out again."

Alois banged on the door with his knee and it finally opened, his head knocking back into the heavens in thanks, eyes glancing to the side to quickly acknowledge Sebastian's concern without having to witness all those good-looks.

"Yeah, whatever, thank you again, bye."

"Drive safely. Be warm, your hands were like ice by the way." Sebastian was a gentleman as he held the door open and closed it back shut once Alois was in, dorkishly waving to the male as the engine started up.

"Okay, get away from the car now haha fuck, fuck." Alois whispered to himself as he knew Sebastian couldn't hear him, widening his eyes as he put the car into gear.

'Oh my god what a nerd what a hot fucking nerd he's perfect, Ciel, what, why, how. What the fuck, man, how did you find this enormous handsome dweeb who fucking smells good too. His clothes smell amazing I hate him. I hate you, I hate you he's so fucking HOT, kill me, stop looking at me with that dumb gorgeous face.'

"LATER, LOSER. YOU CAN STOP WAVING NOW." Alois was a master at hiding his true feelings when he wanted to, and he gave a sarcastic wave as he backed the car up and sped on out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

 

 

"Ciel, hey."

_"What is it, are you here?! You should BE here already!"_

"No, you shit-smear. I just left the gas station I'm like ten minutes away, but I totally can't keep this from you any longer so I just HAD to call." Alois had his cell to his ear as he sped down the empty highway, the fast-passing lights reflecting over his flustered face.

_"Ooo, what is it, did you pick up some hot hitch-hiker?"_

"No. But I think I fell for your man-"

_"WHAT? MY man?! Sebastian?! Oh hell no."_

"Yes. When I first got to your car I was fucking attacked out of nowhere by this guy, right. Well I saw Sebastian coming out of the shop so I just screamed his name and he came galloping on over and scared him away and totally saved my life and I think I want to have his children."

Ciel was silent for a second as he processed the sequence of events, upset not at the fact that Alois gushed over Sebastian, but of an important detail that seemed to be omitted.

_"Wait a second…you were attacked? By who. Are you okay? Who was it. Who the FUCK touched you?"_

"I…I don't know, some random guy."

_"Bullshit. Try again."_

"I swear, I didn't...I mean..." Alois ran his fingers through his hair and knew Ciel didn't believe him for a second, giving up with a simple "I don't know".

_"You SUCK at lying. Do you want to tell me who it was now or later, because whichever you choose, baby, I'm going to flip the FUCK out either way. So who was it. Which one of those boys of yours am I going to have to kill?"_

"I…hold on-"

_"That football player? The basketball player? The guy who keeps sending you fucking flowers? Or those twins who can't get enough of you? Maybe that fucking shit-head who's married? Which one? I'll find the fuck out and you know it."_

"Stop! Stop, no, it wasn't any of those!"

_"Then why don't you FUCKING. TELL ME."_

Alois' heart had been working way too hard on this particular night, the thing practically crawling up his throat as he could tell Ciel was beyond upset.

"It…Claude was there for some reason…"

_"Claude? Hah, oh man…oh fucking mannn that guy is DEAD. WHAT DID HE DO? HE TOUCHED YOU?"_

"No, calm down! Stop, I'm driving, please. Hold up, don't be so angry…fuck. God, I don't even know why I called you. Look - I'll be there in a bit so just wait for me and don't do anything crazy! I'm FINE. I'll see you soon and we'll talk all about it, okay? Ciel?"

Ciel was boiling over with anger and his voice was low and serious as he responded, unable to accept anyone handling Alois without the blond's consent.

_"Fine, goodbye - love you."_

"I…love you t-" Alois swallowed as the line went dead, letting the cell plop onto the passenger seat when he realized Ciel had hung up on him.

"Fuck…I'm in trouble…"

* * *

 

_"Sebastian, I need to talk to you."_

"Fuck! Ouch…"

_"Uh…you okay?"_

"Sorry…I got excited when I saw your name and my head bumped into the…you know what it doesn't matter. I just got home from the gym, I'm happy you decided to call." Sebastian smiled and held his bumped forehead as he kicked his shoes off, immediately lying down on the bed as he waited for Ciel to speak.

 _"Ew, gym. How are you so productive, I've just been lying naked in bed for the past few hours. Anyway, listen, I just talked to Alois. What the fuck happened over there I'm so fucking PISSED right now._ "

"SO AM I. I walked out of the shop and hear my name and as I run up to him I just see this guy run away while Alois looks like he saw a ghost-"

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN AFTER HIM?!"_

"I FUCKING TRIED! He wouldn't let me, he said it was no big deal and that everything was okay, not that I believed him."

_"That little...rgh! Was he really all shaken up about it? Was he pouting, he does this lip thing when he's scared where he bites it all pouty-pout, did he do that, the lip thing? Was there a biting of the lip?"_

"There was definitely some lip-action going on, yes."

_"I knew it! Trying to say everything was cool when it SO wasn't! Poor thing, was he hurt? He told me he wasn't hurt but he's just bakin' a loaf of lies for me to eat! Fattening me up with FIBS! With dishes of DISHONESTY."_

"Nice one."

_"Heh, thanks."_

"But yes, he was hurt. The piece of shit dug into his wrists right before I got there-"

_"WHAT?!"_

Sebastian winced at the volume of Ciel's voice and momentarily hovered the phone away from his ear, clearing his throat before elaborating.

"They didn't look that bad, there was no blood, I gave them a rub and he seemed fine. It'll be okay. I'll help you kick his ass if you ever find out who it was."

_"I…that's…the most romantic thing you've ever said to me. No wonder he totally fell for you, you fucking hero."_

"He fell for me? Doubt it, all he did was call me names."

_"He's totally crushing on you now, that's what you get for saving the little lamb."_

Sebastian smiled and got serious, his voice low and sweet as it drifted out of his lips and right into Ciel's ear.

"What about you - are you crushing on me?"

_"Ahah…shit, don't do that when you already know I am. Stop saying hot things, this is exactly why I didn't want us to speak-"_

"Can I add to that? Because I miss you like crazy and can't wait to see you."

_"You said that already! Oh no, it's happening, no, go away! I'm getting that pain in my chest where I want to fucking drop everything and go see you, stop. Stop it!"_

Sebastian licked his lips and draped an arm over his eyes, envisioning Ciel looking as flustered as he sounded.

"I…made the reservations at the restaurant already, I sent you a message with the details. If I grab you and tackle you down to the floor when we finally see each other do you think your dad will hate me?"

_"Tackle…me…floor. Fuck…floor-fucking."_

"We can do that, too."

_"Shit, stop. Agh, no, you're doing that sexy-voice thing and I'm getting all turned on and can't even think properly!"_

"All I do is think about you." Sebastian might not have been allowed to touch himself but it didn't stop his dick from getting all stiff, the man lifting his hips slightly to relieve the tension. "I'm so frustrated just hearing your name gets me going."

_"Have…you really not jacked off since I left?"_

"I'm extremely obedient when it comes to you."

_"Are you hard right now?"_

"As a rock."

_"Hah, fuck. Me too. God, I miss it. I want to lick it and kiss it and bite your piercing, you like it when I do that, right?"_

"I love it."

_"Do you miss it?"_

"I miss everything about you."

Ciel sounded like he was ready to burst right then and there, releasing a soft groan as he confessed a sultry secret. _"I want you to fuck me so bad it's not even funny..."_

Sebastian's heart was racing and he lifted the arm from his eyes to grab himself instead, that big hand stuffing over an even bigger dick for some momentary relief. The man breathed deep when he squeezed it over his jeans, knocking his head back into the sheets and keeping his eyes shut.

"How bad is it?"

_"I…I've fingered myself almost every night that we've been apart."_

"I can't even touch myself yet you get to play with your ass before bed every night - I'm a little upset."

_"Are you?"_

"Well my dick is angry, that's for sure."

_"Just how I like it. Don't even think of touching it, though. I'll find out."_

"I promise I haven't touched myself, but…" Sebastian opened his eyes and removed his hand from his problem, instead rolling onto his side to see the empty half of the bed. "I had a dream about you the other night, and…this hasn't happened to me since I was your age, but…"

_"Oh my god you didn't."_

"I…fuck, it's so embarrassing."

_"You had a wet dream about me?! OH my GOD! A WET DREAM! WET?!"_

"Shh, stop screaming that word, what the hell."

Ciel laughed and the mood lightened, the male only falling a million times deeper for his man as he continued to tease.

_"How wet was it?! What was the dream about?! Was it hot, how hot was it, tell me all the hot parts ONLY."_

"That's the most embarrassing part…it was just us kissing, not even making out we were kissing like we were in junior high or some shit. Then I woke up and, ugh it was the worst-"

_"HAHA WHAT A DORK! Innocent dweeb-dreams oh my GOD you're the cutest thing ever holy FUCK I bet you came buckets. Did you? Did you swim in a sea of semen?"_

"It was…substantial…"

 _"HAGH-HAGHHHH! THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIIIIIIFE!"_ Ciel exploded with the happiest and most insulting sentiments in the world, unable to contain himself of course. " _You are TOO good to me, baby, wow, WOW. Kissing my gross face and blowing loads because of it?! Ugh, fuck, that's it. That's IT! You're officially mine forever. No refunds, sorry man, it just now happened and there's nothing you can do about it."_

"To be fair it was the night you sent me the picture of you naked in the shower, so…I'm only human."

_"Jesus! I'm terrible, aren't I. On a scale of one to ten how horrible of a boyfriend am I, seriously?"_

"You're not a horrible boyfriend. You know I get off on following your orders and then taking the lead when I have you under me."

 _"You sick fuck. I love you."_ Ciel started comically kissing the phone and was soon making out with the thing, keeping it going when he heard Sebastian start to laugh. The male abruptly stopped when he heard a noise suddenly come from his window, and he released a soft yelp of surprise in response.

_"Agh! B-baby, um, I gotta go!"_

"What, already? I want to talk to you more…"

_"Don't say that it makes me sad! I think I hear my dad calling me, fuck. Look, I'll text you tomorrow, have a good night, go to sleep and don't touch yourself - we get to see each other soon. Bye!"_

Sebastian heard the beep of the line disconnecting and looked at the phone in disbelief, saddened as he never got the chance to even say his goodbye.

* * *

 

Ciel fumbled out of bed in a flash, the towel dropping from his nude body as he rushed to the mess of his closet. He heard another tap against his window and tried to move as fast as possible, grabbing a pair of clean black briefs and yanking them up to his waist.

Dark hair swished back by the swipe of an excited palm, and Ciel ran to his window with the biggest smile on his face. The glass clattered as he yanked it up and opened it, the rush of frigid air hitting his barely-clothed body as he greeted the visitor.

"Romeo! Romeo!"

"Rgh - shut UP you idiot. Just because your parents can sleep through the apocalypse doesn't mean the neighbors can!" Large boots slid across the frame of a downstairs window, Alois climbing the side of the house as he had done it a million times before. The blond peered up and grabbed onto the sill, Ciel leaning down and grabbing him by each dainty palm.

"I'm so fucking happy you're here!" Ciel beamed and pulled the male up, his hands falling to that waif waist as Alois was yanked hard into the room.

"S-so fucking freezing..." Alois eyed his friend's fine body from head to toe as he stumbled and regained balance, their hips being squashed together as Ciel hugged him tight. "And you're practically fucking naked, what a surprise-"

"BAGH!" Ciel attacked, lifting the male as if he weighed nothing and sweeping him right off his feet. His face stuffed into Alois' cold throat, and Ciel breathed him in and squeezed him tight before plopping him right back down again. "I MISSED you, I really missed you!"

Alois laughed and knocked his head back as kisses were placed all over his face, those cheeks warming up as he pressed his palms against Ciel's bare chest.

"C-calm down! Agh!" Alois didn't even have time to argue, his body soon lifted for the second time and slung against Ciel's shoulder. The blond laughed and swung his legs, digging his nails into Ciel's back and smiling it up when he was dragged to the bed he was all too familiar with.

Alois was swung and slammed onto the soft mattress below, his back sinking into the sheets just as Ciel climbed on top of him. His heart was beating fast and he knew his was face was red as could be, and without thinking he grabbed Ciel from behind his neck and pulled him down into a tight embrace.

"I missed you too, I miss this house…"

Ciel rolled their bodies and breathed out a laugh as Alois now straddled his hips, reaching up to fix the blond's hair and give it a slow rake through his fingers. They locked eyes and Ciel closed his damaged orb when Alois looked into it, swallowing and grabbing the blond by each wrist to inspect them.

"Ciel, wait-"

"Wow. These sure are bruised."

"It's not even that bad!"

"Looks bad to me, but what do I know." Ciel stared at the wounds and brought both hands to his face, giving each thin wrist a kiss before looking back up to Alois.

"He's going to fucking die for touching you."

"Don't-"

"I'm not joking, this isn't funny, no one has EVER hurt you without me returning the favor, right?"

"Shh, shh! It's not that serious!"

"IT'S FUCKING SERIOUS TO ME. IT-"

"Hold up! Wait. Wait, I have something for you, a gift."

"You're changing the subject…"

"Okay, you'll beat him up I get it, fine, but more IMPORTANTLY I have a present, one that you will freak over - one that will calm you the fuck down."

Ciel released the wrists and crossed his arms over his bare chest, huffing out like he couldn't care less.

"Nothing can calm me down right now."

"Oh? How about this?" Alois reached into his back pocket and pulled at the scarf that Sebastian had given him, over half of the fine fabric dangling out of tight leather pants. Alois smiled and leaned down, wrapping it over Ciel's face as it covered his nose and mouth and throat. "This should shut you up."

Ciel was about to rip the thing right off of him until he breathed in and nearly had a heart attack at the scent he inhaled. Almost immediately he clutched the fabric and closed his other eye, huffing in the smell of the man he hadn't seen in nearly two weeks.

Alois smiled and removed himself from the bed, laughing when Ciel rolled onto his side and curled his entire body around the scarf. The blond watched as his friend's fingertips squeezed the cloth, his bare chest contracting and expanding with every breath, Ciel finally popping his head from between the fabric like he was getting drunk off of it.

"S-sebastian, fuck…"

"Yeah man, that's some good shit isn't it?" Alois rolled his eyes and bent down to remove his long boots, kicking them off and walking towards Ciel's closet as he glanced behind his shoulder.

"While you're getting off on that thing I'm going to borrow some of your clothes."

No reply was given as the blond unbuttoned and removed his leather pants, peeling the things off and throwing them to the side. He slipped out of the sweater as well, scanning the floor of the closet and soon dressing himself in some high-school gym shorts and a thin white undershirt.

Alois ruffled his blond locks and walked over to the opened window, his thin stems perfect, his waist tiny, his wrists bruised as he glanced at the wounds when he closed it shut. The night air soon vanished within the warmth of the home, and when Alois turned back towards Ciel he smiled once again.

"See, told you it'd calm you down."

There were practically little hearts bubbling out of Ciel's head when he finally opened his eyes to watch Alois walk to the bed, the male sucking in another deep breath before speaking.

"This is the greatest present ever, thank you."

Alois sat on the bed and slapped the male's bare thigh, the blond's pale legs slipping over the sheets. "I knew you'd like it."

"I love it."

"Hah, god you're so fucking sprung. You look high, snap out of it, man."

Ciel groaned and moved to the side as Alois reclined right next to him, wrapping the scarf around his neck and playing with the ends, swinging them in circles like a child.

"He gave you this?"

"Mm-hm. He said I shouldn't wear clothes with so many holes in it in this kind of weather and then wrapped it around me. I threw it on the passenger seat instead of wearing it since I knew you'd want that shit fresh. That guy is really something…"

"Ugh, I know, tell me about it." Both were lying down, their feet kicking against one another as they were face-to-face, each gushing about the bastion of perfection AKA Sebastian Michaelis.

"And he's so hot, like...supermodel hot. Movie hot."

"Mm-hmm..."

"That voice of his-"

"RIGHT?!"

"Totally. I mean I would try and steal him away from you but one - you're my stupid best friend, and two…he is SO fucking crazy about you that it's not even funny."

Ciel almost erupted into a series of convulsions, kicking Alois' feet and giggling like a lunatic, gripping the scarf as he exploded into the depths of adoration.

"REALLY? YOU THINK, YOU THINK?!?!"

"Haha, idiot! Oh my god stop kicking me!"

"DID HE TALK ABOUT ME? WHAT'D HE SAY? WHAT'D HE DO? DID HE GAY IT UP?"

"Oh he gayed it way up."

"FUCKING DISH IT."

"Ohh you know, like when I was talking about you, don't worry he doesn't know I'm here, but yeah he was all fucking smiles just at the SOUND of your name. The guy was FAWNING. Fawning, Ciel."

The shriek that came out of Ciel was so loud that Alois slapped his palms over his own ears and widened his eyes, smacking his hysterical friend on his chest when the sound finally died down.

"God, FUCK! No wonder your parents are heavy sleepers you're so fucking LOUD, jesus! You're like at a ten right now and I need you to tone it down to about a two-"

"I CAN'T!"

"Well try! It's late and I'm tired…hey…you were supposed to tell me something, remember?"

Ciel's smile slowly faded and he looked away, not wanting to touch the subject at hand.

"Let's just sleep now, I'll talk to you about it in the morning."

"No, hey. Tell me right now, what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"I didn't drive all the way over here for nothing, Ciel. Tell me."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"I'll bite your nipple if you don't say it." Alois' slender digits slid over the pink nub, giving it a soft pinch as he laughed.

"Agh, don't, get off me!" Ciel shoved the blond and covered both of his nips with each end of the scarf, head knocking back into a pillow. "These are reserved - not for you."

"For who - SEBASTIAN?"

"OBVIOUSLY."

"Tch, fine, whatever." Alois rolled his pretty eyes and turned around, kicking his thin legs beneath the blankets. He reached over and switched the bedside lamp off, a sigh on his lips as he finally plopped onto the same pillow.

Warm fingertips soon slithered slowly over the blond's tiny waist, venturing beneath his shirt to grasp the flesh of his belly. Ciel scooted closer until his chest was flush with Alois' back, lacing their legs together and pushing his lips into the nape of the blond's neck.

"Baby…"

Alois swallowed and tried to calm his heart as he was squeezed, Ciel's hand rough when it glided over the underbelly of his middle.

"W-what is it?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell a soul."

"Of course I promise."

"And you can't get mad at me either, because I've been keeping this from you for years. Only my parents know, well, and now Bard knows - which is why I decided to tell you."

Alois shivered at the sweet voice in his ear and untangled his legs from Ciel's, closing his eyes and softly clearing his throat.

"Why did you keep it from me? I thought we knew everything about each other…"

"Well, it's because you're my best friend and I love you and I didn't want you to worry about me. You're way too important to me and I've hurt you one too many times - I didn't want to make it worse. I didn't want to lose you."

Alois could feel his heart going wild and he licked his lips, slowly sliding his hand underneath his own shirt to grab Ciel's. He laced their digits and stared into the darkness of the room, knocking his head back to rub his ear against Ciel's mouth.

"You'll never lose me, stupid. Is this really that serious? Tell me already, it's making me sick because you keep stalling."

"Alright, but don't freak out."

"I won't!"

Ciel slid his hand from Alois' belly to his chest and pressed their bodies closer together, almost holding him back from the reaction he hadn't even given yet.

"A couple of weeks after I broke up with you I went to go see another guy. The one who I fucked, the one who fucked me up - I know who he is."

Alois' eyes widened and he tried to turn around to no avail, Ciel preventing him from moving even an inch.

"W-what?!"

"Shh, calm down. Listen, baby, please stop shaking."

"Let me LOOK AT YOU!"

"Wait, I'm not done. I begged my parents not to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. So I pushed you away, I tried to protect you but you just kept coming back to me-"

"Ciel, let me GO!"

"No. You kept coming back and I caved, so you took care of me throughout my entire recovery. But my parents were handling the court proceedings the entire time, and I told them to keep every detail from me as well. Whenever I even heard his name I'd have terrible attacks, I couldn't take it."

"S-so the cops finally found him?! Is this why you're here?! Ciel let me go, I don't understand! Please, let me look at you, come on."

"Baby, stop struggling, it's breaking my heart." Ciel pressed his palm harder into the chest and nudged his nose into Alois' throat, breathing him in and trying not to make it worse. "Calm down, no-"

"No WHAT? No they didn't find him? No that's not why you're here? WHO IS HE?! Ciel, this isn't funny!" Alois was too shaken up and could feel his insides turning, his voice upset and frightened and confused. "So you knew him this whole time? He wasn't a stranger? You…you broke up with me for him? You ruined me for THAT?"

Ciel clenched his teeth as Alois was asking questions he knew he'd take to his grave, leaving them unanswered as he only squeezed the male tighter.

"They knew who he was after I woke up and told my parents, I lied about him not being caught. I wasn't together with him, it was supposed to be a one-night stand but he snapped and we all know what happened after that. Long story short - he's probably sleeping in the house next door."

"WHAT?! WHY?! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Stop. He lives there and has for decades. A lot of things happened before and after the night of the attack. He served some time, attempted suicide more than once, almost succeeded the final time but ended up in the hospital for months-"

"Ciel…"

"But the person who did this to me, the guy who flipped out and almost killed me - he's dead in a sense. All that's left of him now is his body, he can't speak or walk, he can't think. He just sits in that house with his parents looking after him and they just hold on to the only thing they have left."

Alois was silent for a second, looking into the darkness as he tried to process everything, his one and only concern being Ciel and Ciel alone.

"Baby….Ciel. I'm sorry. Let me go so I can turn around, please?"

"Before I do I just want to mention one last thing. I'm okay with it. I'm still fucked in the head and I need to deal with a lot of shit, but - when it comes to him as a person…he doesn't affect me anymore. To me, he died a long time ago. That's not what my issue is."

Ciel slipped his hand from underneath Alois' shirt and not even a second passed before the blond rolled over, threw his arms around Ciel's neck, and hugged him as tight as possible.

The two embraced with legs laced, chests together, Ciel's arms wrapping over that nothing-waist. They rubbed their temples together as dark and light hair entwined, and Ciel finally confessed what was really weighing heavy on his chest.

"My dad accidentally told Bard and I just know Sebastian will find out soon and I'm just freaking out. I don't know what to do, I mean I told him that the guy who did this served time and I even told him that he was released, but he has no idea that I knew him for years…or worse - that he's right next door."

"He won't care about that, why are you worried, stop it. He's an animal but he won't go crazy if he finds out."

"He will and I don't want to deal with it. He will hunt him down I just know it. And I'm just here in this house frozen in time because I don't want Sebastian to find out. I'm running away from my problems, I could have gone back home days ago but I didn't. I haven't even done any schoolwork, I haven't done shit, I just act like I'm a kid again here. I want to leave but I don't know what to do."

Alois pulled back and shook his head, both staring at one another even though the room was pitch black.

"Why are you so worried? Why can't you come back?"

"I've been getting these panic attacks while I've been here. When I'm alone or when I look out of my window - I can see into his bedroom. But it's not him that triggers it, it's when I think of Sebastian. I don't want to lose him, Alois. I don't want him to see the extent of my fucked-up mentality because just when I thought I was getting better I only got worse."

"I thought the attacks were lessening?"

"When I'm around Sebastian it helps me. He makes me feel normal, he does something to me and it scares me." Ciel knocked his head back into the pillow and released his hold on Alois, sighing in complete frustration. "It's scary to meet someone who improves who you are as a person. Someone who makes you happy or whole or humble…because if they leave it'll destroy me."

"Sebastian won't leave, trust me."

"How do you know?"

Alois grabbed the blanket and lifted it to cover both of their bodies, snuggling up to Ciel and draping an arm over the warm skin of his abdomen.

"I've met a lot of boys who've wanted you, Ciel. Boys who ask about you daily, boys who want you to make them feel good, girls who want the same. And when they talk about you it's just admiration or lust or curiosity. They say 'he's so hot' and 'I want to sleep with him', but they don't even know you, they don't see who you really are. They don't care. But with Sebastian…man - that's something else." He paused as he swallowed back his heart. "That's something else completely..."

"What…what is it?"

Even though it pained Alois to tell the truth he did it anyway because Ciel deserved to hear it, to understand it, to replay it over and over until he was reasurred and reaffirmed and confident in himself once again.

"It's love like I've never seen before - it's true love. He's your soulmate, Ciel."

Alois blinked and was thankful for the night, feeling the warm trickle of tears streaming down his cheeks for the first time in years.

..

 

* * *

 


	35. Chapter 35

i am going to post the other remaining 20something unedited chapters all in one go this week. all in one chapter. its going to suck thank you guys for everything


End file.
